Mi jodida vida
by TemaLove20
Summary: Prejuzgada y rechazada por todas las razones incorrectas, Tenten ha decidido apartar a todos. Sin embargo, algunos son especialmente difíciles. OoC AU NT, NH, SS, SI, GM, ST, SA, KH, SK, YK.
1. Chapter 1

_Sí, lo sé. Debería estar adelantando en mis otros fics, los cuales tengo francamente abandonados. Pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Ya saben, la inspiración aparece en diferentes formas y no siempre en las que nosotras esperamos. Espero que, a las que ya me leen, esto les guste, y a las que no me han leído nunca... bueno, prepárense para un festival de rarezas y giros extrañísimos xD_

_Ya más en serio, espero que les guste ésta locura de la cual tuve que liberarme. Eso sí, no esperen continuidad. Tengo un par de problemas familiares que debo resolver, y que me obligan a estar desconectada la mayor parte de los días. Prometo -pues es todo lo que puedo prometer- un capítulo todos los meses. Ese es el plazo que puedo cumplir, y en caso de que no lo haga, pueden tirarme todos los tomates que quieran -de cualquier forma, mi casa ya tiene protecciones xDD._

_Bueno, eso. Adiós, y espero que les guste._

**_DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi jodida vida<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo I<span>_**

* * *

><p>Un corte, y empezaba la liberación. Sentí como todo comenzaba a girar lentamente a mí alrededor. Un corte, era todo lo que necesitaba. Era todo lo que deseaba. Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación y me tire en la cama, estirando el brazo para desordenar -aun más- las cosas que tenía bajo ésta. Hasta que, al fin, lo encontré. Un pequeño maletín, que parecía de esos de maquillaje, cerrado por un código que sólo yo conocía, y tan fácil que me parecía ridículo.<p>

Introduje la combinación -0000, a saber- y comencé una nueva búsqueda, esta vez por el pequeño hilito que me llevaría arriba. _Muy _arriba. Estuve un buen rato revolviendo el contenido de mi maletín. Ahí era donde guardaba todas las chucherías que significaban algo para mí, o que no significaban nada en absoluto, pero que me recordaban ciertos episodios que era mejor no olvidar. Ahí estaba el sujetador de cabello rosa, que usé sólo una vez: el día que descubrí lo que significaba la palabra "divorcio". Un poco más abajo, se encontraba una carta hecha por una amiga de primaria, que ahora se había convertido en la putita consentida del Internado donde mi padre me inscribió. También estaba, por supuesto, la foto en la que salíamos mi ex novio y yo.

Por unos momentos, me quedé viéndola. Habíamos ido a un paseo de curso a la playa, y en esta particular imagen salíamos yo, riendo con una alegría que ahora me parecía un insulto, siendo abrazada por Deidara, mi novio, también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque la mitad de esta se ocultaba por el largo flequillo de su pelo rubio. Examinando bien la foto, había algo fuera de lugar. Más bien dicho, _alguien_. Detrás de Deidara, y casi cortado por la mitad, se encontraba su mejor amigo, Sasori, con el cabello rojo despeinado y una mirada de odio que, aun ahora, me parecía exagerada. En su momento, mis amigas –esas que ya no estaban- y yo habíamos creído que la furia era dirigida a Dei, y armamos una linda historia de amor trágico, en la que Sasori me amaba y yo _no_ le correspondía.

Sin embargo, la realidad era completamente diferente, aunque no tan alejada de la idea principal. Porque si había alguien enamorado de otro, y éste no tenía idea, así como también existía el impedimento de un tercero. Pero los roles estaban cambiados. De una forma en la que me horrorizó en un principio. Resulto que Sasori estaba –algo asi como- enamorado de Deidara, pero como este estaba conmigo, no le prestaba mucha atención a su mejor amigo, y en consecuencia, el pelirrojo me odiaba. No obstante, las cosas resultaron bien. Al menos, para esos dos. En una fiesta de fin de año, ambos estaban tan borrachos, que terminaron teniendo relaciones, para luego anunciar a los cuatro vientos que eran una feliz pareja de homosexuales. Yo no habría tenido mayores problemas, si las burlas no hubieran sido tan crueles. Mis amigas desaparecieron en un santiamén, ahuyentadas por los rumores que corrían de que yo "transformaba" a las personas en… bueno, no es difícil imaginarse en qué. Después de eso, me gané el oprobio escolar, y nadie me volvió a hablar en los siguientes dos años. De hecho, nadie lo hacía, hasta ese día, en el que me encontraba recordando esos momentos, y confirmando que la estupidez humana puede dar para mucho. Demasiado, en mi opinión.

Rompiendo la fotografía en dos –no le veía uso práctico si, de todas formas, seguían recordándomelo a cada rato en los pasillos-, seguí rebuscando, impaciente, por el estúpido hilillo. Mis memorias eran tan claras ahora, que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de escaparme. Y yo conocía la única forma de hacerlo. La única que me funcionaba, por lo demás. Había probado de todo. Desde esa especie de harinilla que se aspiraba, hasta los cristalitos que se inyectaban. Pero nada funcionaba tan bien como _mi _método. Nada lograba hacer desaparecer todo de la misma forma que _aquello_. Y estaba desesperada, buscando el maldito pedazo de hilo que, una vez terminara mi "sesión", desaparecería definitivamente. No podía darme el lujo de esperar tanto en momento como estos.

Encontrando finalmente el delgado pedazo color negro –el fondo del maletín también era negro, por lo que se mimetizaba perfectamente-, lo jalé y vislumbré el brillo de mi salvación personal. Tomándolo por la empuñadura negra de cuerina, lo alcé hasta que quedó a la altura de mis ojos. Girándolo un par de veces, comprobé el filo. Perfecto, como siempre. Periódicamente, y si no lo hacía en uno de mis arrebatos, lo afilaba, con una piedra que le había arrebatado a la cocinera. Era mi amiga, la única que tenía en ese lugar infernal, y siempre me dejaba entrar, aún cuando estaba estrictamente prohibido. De cualquier forma, no era como si yo hiciera grandes escándalos. Era más de las calladas. Tampoco era como si tuviera una comitiva detrás de mí a cada paso que daba, tomando nota de mis palabras como si fueran palabras sacras. No, tal no era el caso, y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a serlo.

Respirando hondo, dirigí el cuchillo a mi muñeca, cerrando los ojos cuando el objeto penetró mi carne. La sensación era sublime, y el éxtasis estaba haciendo que de mi boca escaparan gemidos placenteros. Era mi droga, mi salvación y mi perdición. Era lo único que me llevaba lejos de la mierda en la que estaba sumida. Sabía que estaba mal, en algún lugar consciente de mi mente, pero no podía dejarlo. Era adicta a cortarme, a hacerme daño. No estaba en condiciones de abandonarlo. No era capaz de decir que no, aún cuando la única tentadora era yo. Tenía consciencia de lo que _debía _hacer, pero no quería, ni pensaba, hacerlo. Si los políticos podían gobernar países enteros con drogas, entonces yo podría hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que quisiera.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza, para retener los gemidos, pasé de nuevo el cuchillo, de forma horizontal –pues no era idiota tampoco-, por mis muñecas, cuidando de no traspasar los límites de las muñequeras que utilizaba para cubrir las cicatrices. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, que decidí realizar un último corte. Sólo uno más, y lo dejaría, para limpiar todo y dirigirme, una vez más, a clases, dónde estaría mejor preparada para enfrentar la selva, en la que se había convertido ese internado, del demonio. Dicho y hecho, un último corte y me forcé a apartar el filo de mi cuerpo. Debía ser fuerte, pues ya me había pasado, en reiteradas ocasiones, que me cortaba más de lo previsto, y terminaba casi muriendo desangrada en el piso de mi cuarto, hasta que alguien -usualmente, una auxiliar de aseo- me encontraba y me curaba. Sin embargo, debía admitir que la sensación de equilibro con el mundo era incluso mayor en esas ocasiones, por lo que yo creía –en mis delirios de adicta- que estaba bastante justificado un pequeño desliz por semestre. Eran dos en total al año, sin contar el que me permitía en vacaciones de verano –aunque este no era tan consciente, programado ni controlado como los otros- y no le hacían daño a nadie. Corrección. A nadie más que a mí, y no me importaba un comino. Todos felices, literalmente.

Levantándome de la cama, me encaminé al cuarto de baño que tenía y compartía con una chica de primero. Bueno, eso en teoría, pues la chiquilla, en cuanto escuchó de mi "fama", desapareció, y no la había vuelto a ver en estos lugares. Lo cual me venía de perillas, considerando todo. Limpié meticulosamente el filo, para luego tomar un poco de lejía que tenía guardada en el estante, debajo del lavamanos, y limpiar el borde de la porcelana, siguiendo por el piso, hasta llegar al borde de mi cama. Fruncí los labios al ver un par de manchitas sobre el edredón, de color negro. Bueno, cuando se secara, lo lavaría y sacaría las machas. Ahora, estaba atrasada, y aunque mi profesor de Historia siempre llegaba tarde, prefería no arriesgarme. Que Kami me salve de ganarme una amonestación por llegar tarde.

Sonriendo irónicamente, salí de mi cuarto, cerrando con llave una vez estuve afuera. Era muy cuidadosa, pero mis compañeros eran demasiado cotillas, y los rumores de por qué usaba muñequeras ya habían comenzado a correr por todas partes. Lo gracioso era que, cuando se acercaban a la verdad, negaban con la cabeza, como si no me creyeran capaz de hacerlo.

Queridos estúpidos, soy capaz de eso y más. Mucho más.

* * *

><p><em>Em... jejeje... sí, lo sé. Es algo sumamente extraño y, probablemente, retorcido. Sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que es lo que se me vino a la mente, y que sólo pude dormir en paz cuando lo empecé a escribir. Y ahora estoy con insomnio xDD. Quisiera aclarar un punto: yo <span>no<span> me corto, nunca me he cortado, y no creo que lo haga en un futuro próximo. Simplemente, quise poner en evidencia lo ridículos que pueden ser los prejuicios -o juicios erróneos- que hacen los seres humanos al conocer -o ver, siquiera- a una persona diferente. O lo mal que se puede portar la sociedad cuando te escapas de los esquemas establecidos. Eso sí me ha ocurrido. Fui prejuzgada y rechazada por todas las razones incorrectas, y ahora me he dado cuenta que eso me hizo quién soy, quién seré, y que estoy -de alguna forma- agradecida de todo ello._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic, a pesar de todo, es bastante sociable, y le gusta conversar. Si quieren hacerlo, sólo aprieten el botoncito con letras azules de abajo, y dejen su comentario. No prometo responderles a la brevedad, pero sí lo haré, en algún momento, y espero que lo entiendan._

_Gracias de antemano y nos estamos leyendo ^^_

_TemaLove16_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo, antes de lo esperado -y anticipado-, pero con un nuevo capítulo. Los primeros capis no están muy interesantes, a mi humilde opinión, y espero que me tengan la paciencia suficiente para esperar un par de capítulos más. En serio, no saben cuánto les agradezco a las tres personitas que me dejaron un review. ¡Gracias! Les contesté, de eso estoy segura, y me alegra que alguien se haya dado el tiempo de leer mi desvarío mental xDD. Jejeje... Bueno... creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Gracias a todas las que leyeron, las que pusieron en alerta y, de nuevo, a las que comentaron. Las amo con todo mi corazón. ¡Bye!_

**_DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi jodida vida<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo II<span>_**

* * *

><p>-Chicas, presten atención –pidió Kakashi, llegando cincuenta minutos después de –supuestamente- iniciada la hora de clases, y a tan sólo diez minutos para el cambio. Negué con la cabeza. Hatake, desde que había llegado a ese lugar, jamás –y cuando decía jamás, me refería exactamente a eso- había llegado temprano, a ninguna parte. Era incorregible, en efecto, y lo único más ridículo que él mismo llegando tarde –considerando que debía sacarnos unos diez años o más- eran las excusas que ponía para justificarse. Al menos, al principio. Porque, y ya con tres años siendo el profesor del mismo curso, las excusas estaban de más. Nadie le creía, y todos sabían que se quedaba observando a las niñas de último curso en las duchas, después de las clases de gimnasia de Anko. El por qué ella no lo había matado aún, era un misterio para todos, pero se barajaba la posibilidad de que Anko fuera lo suficientemente retorcida como para darle un castigo más original que una paliza al depravado de Kakashi. Las experiencias personales de cada alumno con ella, daban fundamento a aquella teoría- Hay un anuncio que tengo que hacerles, antes de que vayan a la siguiente clase.<p>

Apoyé mi cuerpo, negligentemente, sobre el pupitre, sosteniendo mi cabeza con una mano, apoyando el codo en el borde de la mesa. Involuntariamente, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, debido a la mala noche que había pasado. A pesar de que llevábamos recién una semana de clases, el ritmo del Internado Konoha era feroz, y ya tenía programados cinco exámenes parciales para dos semanas más. Si, la secundaria es la mejor época de la vida. A mí alrededor, todas se pusieron a hablar de inmediato, especulando sobre lo que tendría que decirnos el peliblanco. El hecho de separar los cursos entre hombres y mujeres eras sumamente molesto. Más aún, considerando que yo estaría mil veces mejor en el 3 – B, que era de hombres. Pero no, mi padre tenía que darme el estúpido gen X, para hacerme pasar por la tortura diaria de escuchar a esa manga de idiotas chillarme en el oído a decibeles que, estaba segura, no tenía permitidos. Especialmente, en casos como los actuales, dónde las lenguas parecían soltarse de cualquier atadura –no que la tuvieran en algún momento- y comenzaban a creerse pitonisas. Rolé los ojos. ¿Es que acaso no podían esperar un poco? De hecho, si cerraran la boca, la noticia llegaría más rápido, y su –injustificada- curiosidad se vería satisfecha con mayor antelación. Pero, como siempre, mis compañeras no pensaban con la cabeza. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo hicieran, y las risitas y grititos chillones que me llegaban de la parte delantera del aula confirmaban mi teoría de que, si bien no todas, a algunas de ese lugar les hacían falta un par de neuronas. Qué pena que no pudieran comprar estas en Ebay. Toda una desgracia, efectivamente.

Aguantándome la risa sardónica, miré a Kakashi de nuevo, intentando descifrar algo de su expresión. Aunque, como siempre, no pude. Hatake era un hombre alto, de veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos, aún cuando su cabello, blanco y despuntado, subía el número considerablemente. Su rostro –o lo que podía ver de él, dado que siempre estaba medio cubierto por una mascarilla azul- estaba bien delineado. Una cara de líneas rectas y bien formadas, propias de un aristócrata. Lo que, de hecho, era. Hijo de un empresario exitoso, había recibido la mejor educación que podía proporcionar el dinero, y me preguntaba qué demonios estaría haciendo un ricachón como profesor, cuando, por la puerta, entró un grupo de alumnas nuevas, todas bien ordenaditas, con el uniforme bien puesto y ningún cabello rebelde fuera de lugar –literalmente. Contuve un gemido. Debían estar bromeando. ¿Más estudiantes? Justo lo que ese lugar del infierno necesitaba. Más ovejitas adoradoras que alabaran el nombre del director y besaran el suelo por dónde caminaba, él y sus parientes. Más gente, para aumentar mi tormento, que ya tenía proporciones descomunales. Dejé caer mi cabeza a la mesa, apoyando la frente en esta, cruzando también los brazos sobre la superficie.

-Silencio –ordenó Kakashi, poniéndose, al fin, serio del todo. El aula se calló de inmediato –después de todo, los castigos de Kakashi eran incluso más retorcidos que los de Anko-, y el peliblanco procedió a explicar la procedencia de todos aquellos animalitos asustados, que se veían como un solo cuerpo, que respiraba ansiosamente, nerviosamente, esperando la oportunidad de presentarse. Mi mirada se clavó en una chica alta, de largo cabello índigo, que parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Sus manos se retorcían, nerviosas, en su regazo, su cabeza estaba caída y su rostro, pálido por lo que podía ver de su piel, cubierto por dos largas cortinas de ese impresionantemente brillante cabello. Ladeé la cabeza, curiosa, sin darme cuenta de las miradas que las porristas me lanzaban desde el centro del salón, hasta que Kakashi las interrumpió- ¿Algo que quieran compartir, señorita Sohiso y compañía?

La señorita Sohiso se levantó, con un garbo envidiable, y se apartó el cabello rojo de la cara, apoyando luego la mano en su prominente cadera, que se marcaba aún más por la postura que había adquirido. Torcí el gesto. Para mí, en esa pregunta, había dos cosas que ni siquiera tenían razón de ser. La primera, era una obviedad: Karin, claramente, tenía algo que decir. De lo contrario, no habría elevado la voz hasta hacerla casi un grito, demasiado audible para ignorarla. Karin Sohiso se había encargado de llamar la atención, como siempre, y ahora disfrutaba de su momento frente a las nuevas. La segunda, era la forma en que habían denominado a la chica. Karin era muchas cosas –astuta, gruñona, ambiciosa, pariente del director-, pero también _no _era muchas otras, y una de las últimas pertenecía a la palabra que tenía en mente. _Señorita_. Karin no era una de ellas, ni por asomo, y el decírselo era considerado casi una burla, incluso por ella. Lo cual no decía demasiado sobre su inteligencia, pero sí del concepto que tenía de sí misma.

Aclarándose la garganta, Karin sonrió triunfal y me miró. Algo se removió dentro de mí. Algo que me decía, no, me gritaba, que la pelirroja planeaba algo –malo- para mí. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al escuchar sus siguientes palabras:

-No, profesor. Pero me gustaría que Ama dejara de mirar de esa forma a las nuevas alumnas –miró de reojo a la morena, quien aún no abría los ojos, sonriendo socarronamente- Especialmente, a la señorita Hyuuga.

¿Hyuuga? ¿De dónde lo había escuchado? No tenía idea, pero tenía la sensación de que lo había escuchado antes. O, al menos, visto en alguna parte. No obstante, no podía recordarlo, lo que me fastidiaba en sumo grado, sin mencionar el sentimiento de opresión –aunque no exactamente- en mi interior. Como si fuera imperioso recordarlo. Como si _tuviera _que hacerlo, lo cual era ridículo. En mi perra vida había visto a esa chica, y estaba bastante segura de recordarlo si me hubiera sido presentado en algún momento de mi vida. Era un rostro demasiado hermoso como para que alguien lo olvidara, incluso yo, que parecía tener claros signos de Alzheimer. Sin embargo, al sentir los ojos de todos clavados en mí, la sensación desapareció de inmediato.

Parpadeando confundida, armé la única pregunta coherente que cabía en esos casos:

-¿Eh? –fue mi respuesta. Me había olvidado por completo de Karin. Kakashi, suspirando, ordenó a la pelirroja que se sentara –lo cual hizo, con una mueca de frustración extrema-, comenzando a presentar a las alumnas, sin mucha más ceremonia que esa.

-Bueno, ellas son: Haruno Sakura –una chica menudita, de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, y un largo cabello rosa –que _no_ _podía _ser natural- sonrió tímidamente- Yamanaka Ino –otra chica, pero más alta, de largo cabello rubio platinado –que tampoco podía ser natural- amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos azules y cuerpo escultural, sonrió, con más confianza que Haruno, y elevando orgullosamente el mentón- Fukisawa Yuki –era alta, con el cabello negro, sedoso, y con unos impresionantes ojos azul hielo, que parecían congelar de la misma forma que este. No sonrió ni hizo gesto alguno, pero parecía sumamente satisfecha consigo misma por estar en ese lugar.

Kakashi siguió con un par de nombres más, hasta que llegó a la chica pálida. Hyuuga, si Karin estaba en lo cierto. La sensación de opresión –o algo así- regresó de inmediato.

-Hyuuga Hinata –la chica levantó la cabeza –meciendo su largo y oscuro cabello- y se removió, inquieta, en su lugar, sonrojándose intensamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de todas. Estaba incómoda, eso era obvio, y algo así como lástima se abrió paso en mi interior, mientras la veía balbucear algo a la pelirrosa, quién la escuchaba con una sonrisa condescendiente, y descartó sus palabras con un solo movimiento de la mano, volviéndose de inmediato hacia el grupo de chicos frente a ellas. Hinata también lo hizo, y nuevamente bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose observada otra vez.

Conocía la sensación, y sabía que no era linda. Ni agradable. Ni deseable, en absoluto. Pero pasaba. El sentimiento de ser examinada como con rayos X era insoportable, pero se desvanecía con el paso del tiempo. Aunque no necesariamente. Si eras parte del grupo popular, por supuesto, la sensación no desaparecía, sino hasta que salías del jodido Internado. Si eras parte de los mediocres, pasabas sin pena ni gloria, y sin ser recordado por nadie, más que tus amigos. Si eras, en cambio, parte de los renegados –en ese lugar tenían nombres para todo y todos- podías contar con que la sensación permanecería, incluso hasta bien entrada la universidad. Era horrible, en efecto, y para nada deseable, como ya había establecido. Lo peor de todo el asunto, creía yo, era que no podías hacer nada para evitarlo. O eras, o no eras. Así de simple. Los mediocres no contaban, eran sólo perdedores que no tenían vida, que venían de familias humildes y, la mayoría de ellos, eran becados. Traducción al idioma del Internado Konoha: basura social, en un lugar lleno de gente que, probablemente, podía pagar las hipotecas de todas sus casas con una sola mesada. Hasta cierto punto, y en cierta determinada forma, agradecía ser parte de los renegados, puesto que me proporcionaba curiosas novedades todos los días –las cuales retransmitía a mi hermana pequeña por correo-, y podía contar con no aburrirme en ese lugar. Al menos, no del todo. Sin embargo, el hecho de _ser_ –popular o renegado, no importaba, no realmente- no significaba una vida más fácil. Simplemente, significaba –en aquel infernal lugar- ser observado, juzgado y condenado, por todos tus pares, quienes tenían un complejo de Dios demasiado agudo.

Sacudí la cabeza. Probablemente, esa chica, frente a mí, que miraba con ojos de borrego degollado al salón, sería parte de los populares. El recuerdo, al fin, había llegado a mi cabeza. Hyuuga. _Por supuesto. _Los Hyuuga eran una gran familia tradicionalista, que había sido parte de la gran población proletaria, que atestaba los subterráneos y hacía sus vidas fijándose metas de éxito y riquezas, sin concretarlas nunca. Habían pertenecido, hacía ya un tiempo, a los mediocres. Sin embargo, alguien, mucho más avispado que los demás –y con el cerebro más grande, aparentemente-, había decidido comenzar a invertir en bienes raíces. Milagro. De la noche a la mañana, sus cuentas bancarias se vieron llenas de billetes, se habían trasladado a la parte privilegiada de la ciudad, y eran amigos íntimos del primer ministro del País del Fuego, Minato Namikaze. Milagro.

Ahora, treinta años después –según tenía entendido-, las generaciones más jóvenes disfrutaban de todas las comodidades que el dinero podía comprar. Eran una familia considerada intocable, y el poder de ellos se extendía incluso más allá de las fronteras del continente. Era, en efecto, una familia poderosa, y nada hacía pensar que Hinata fuera parte de los renegados. Porque era obvio que sería popular. Si no por su apellido, por su aspecto. La piel de porcelana, los grandes ojos blancos, el largo cabello del color de la noche, la cintura pequeña, los senos voluptuosos. Todo ello, contribuía a la imagen general que, estaba segura, todos tendrían de ella. Un tímido ángel de cabello negro y orbes opalinos. Hyuuga Hinata pertenecería a esa privilegiada clase social que ni siquiera necesitaba pedir lo que quería. La gente se lo daba sin chistar, agradeciendo después.

-Señorita Hyuuga, ¿por qué no se sienta junto a la señorita Ama? –escuché la voz de mi maestro. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Bueno, todo lo que había dicho previamente –en mi cabeza, claro-, se acababa de ir al carajo.

-S-Sí… -tartamudeó, con una voz demasiado suave, aunque acorde a la imagen de angelito que presentaba.

La chica se acercó, encogida sobre sí misma, hasta el pupitre a mi lado. Parpadeé dos veces, mientras ella me contemplaba, sonrojándose cada vez más. En algún lugar de mi mente, me pareció que el color en su rostro era humanamente imposible.

-Uhm… -musitó- ¿P-Podrías sacar t-tu…?

-Tenten, haz espacio –ordenó Kakashi, apareciendo detrás de Hinata, y logrando que pegara un salto, junto a un pequeño gritito que salió de sus labios rosados y carnosos. El peliblanco la miró extrañado, provocando que, de nuevo, los colores se subieran a su rostro, logrando un tono bermellón que me alteró. Algo estaba mal con esa chica, definitivamente- Lo siento, es sólo que…

-Deje que se siente, Kakashi-sensei –intervine, apartando mi mochila del que sería su asiento hasta que se juntara con chicas de su tipo. Obviamente, yo no entraba en esa categoría, y no esperaba tenerla a mi lado más de un par de días. Comencé a calcular cuánto se tardaría Karin en agregarla a su pequeño y selecto grupo de amigos, o lo que ella tuviera en reemplazo de ellos. El patético intento de Kakashi se vería, una vez más, frustrado.

-G-Gracias –murmuró ella, tomando asiento y sacando su cuaderno. Lo abrió y admiré, con evidente envidia, su pulcra caligrafía curvada- Uhm… Hyuuga… Hinata.

La miré de reojo, garabateando en la tapa de mi propio cuaderno, sorprendida. La respuesta que, generalmente, les daba a esas chicas, siempre demasiado sonrientes y confiadas, era cortante, hosca y totalmente inexpresiva. De hecho, ni siquiera las miraba. Sin embargo, algo me decía que aquella chica no era como las demás. No estaba hablando hasta por los codos como hacían todas, en primer lugar. Tampoco pedía detalles de la vida de cada chico medianamente atractivo del salón; así como tampoco estaba expresando su ferviente admiración por el director de pacotilla del Internado. No, no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas cosas, y se lo agradecía. Bastante tenía con las idiotas que ya estaban allí, como para sumar un dolor de cabeza más. Por eso -y, quizá, porque le había agarrado simpatía al verla tan tímida-, le dije lo que las otras habían aprendido en el transcurso de los días, cuando ya sabían mi reputación:

-Sin ofender, pero no te conviene saber mi nombre.

Frunció el ceño, aunque el rosado aún no abandonaba sus mejillas.

-¿P-Por qué dices e-eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si te sientas en el almuerzo junto a la pelirroja, no tardarás en saberlo.

Era verdad. Si quería enterarse de absolutamente todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar, no tenía más que hacerse amiga de Sohiso, quién parecía algo así como el periódico rosa del Internado. Una suerte de _The New York Times_, pero en versión amarillista. Hinata parpadeó dos veces, desconcertada.

-Em… C-Claro.

Aguanté mi carcajada. Lo único que quería, era ayudarla. Aún cuando, habitualmente, no era alguien particularmente amable –de hecho, no lo era en absoluto- con las personas, ella tenía algo, que te hacía desear algo bueno por ella. Quizá, era su frágil apariencia. O su obvia timidez. O, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la expresión de constante tristeza que transmitían sus ojos, aún cuando se notaba que se esforzaba para ocultarla. Por supuesto, eso funcionaba con la mayoría. Yo sabía, perfectamente, que el mundo pocas veces reparaba en aquellos detalles, si es no nunca. No, la gente no se daba el trabajo de conocer, realmente, a las personas, y no hacía excepciones, tampoco. Sin embargo -y pecando, tal vez, de arrogante-, yo creía ser diferente. Al menos, me esforzaba por serlo. Por conocer a las personas, por interesarme por ellas, sin dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Aunque era difícil, creía que lo había logrado, hasta cierto punto. Puesto que no era altruista, y nunca lo sería, sino que tenía mi egoísmo bien definido, y ese era el que, habitualmente, regía mi vida, así como lo hacía con una gran parte de la población mundial. No obstante, Hinata parecía diferente. No sólo por su personalidad, que no encajaba con lo que se espera de alguien de su clase. Seguro, influía, y bastante, pero no era todo. Había más, mucho más, eso lo podía ver por el dolor reflejado en su incolora mirada, pero no podía definir, de forma adecuada, _qué_ era.

Suspirando, me dije que mejor lo dejaba de lado. Hinata no permanecería a mi lado mucho tiempo. Nadie lo hacía, por otro lado. No tenían motivos –al menos, no en ese lugar- y la ganancia era visiblemente menor a la pérdida. La cual era, claramente, el reconocimiento. Nadie quería estar a mi lado, por todos los motivos incorrectos, pero eso no me importaba. No realmente. No los necesitaba –o eso me obligaba a creer noche tras noche, después de una de las sesiones de corte- para vivir. No constituían una parte importante de la misma, ni siquiera influían realmente en la misma, aunque esto no era del todo cierto. No importaba. Podía valerme sola, y el comenzar a interesarme por la chica a mi lado, obviamente, no supondría ningún bien a mi causa.

Por lo que, y tirando la curiosidad –y, de paso, los modales- por el caño, permanecí los cinco minutos restantes en silencio, garabateando de vez en vez en la tapa de mi cuaderno, prestando atención cuando Kakashi miraba a la clase, para luego volver a su libro de pornografía, que ya ni siquiera pretendía esconder. Todos sabíamos de qué se trataba, y ya nadie se sorprendía. Al menos, de los viejos, porque podía ver la cara sorprendida de la Haruno, junto a un sonrojo de vergüenza y un tinte de curiosidad, sentada al lado de la rubia recién llegada, que parloteaba como si le hubieran puesto pilas Duracell –dura más, mucho más. _Virgen, _pensé, sonriendo de lado cuando se volteó hacia mí –probablemente, incómoda con la innecesaria intensidad de mis ojos-, y su bochorno aumentando a pasos de gigante, aunque sin siquiera rozar el que Hinata había mostrado minutos antes.

-Bueno, chicas –habló, al fin, Kakashi, bajando su libro por última vez, y sonriendo maliciosamente debajo de su máscara. Tres años con él te daban algo de práctica con respecto a los pliegues de la tela, según la expresión que estuviera manifestando debajo de esta- Como ya se está acabando la clase, les dejaré un trabajo para la próxima –los quejidos se dejaron escuchar de inmediato. Yo permanecí en silencio, aburrida- ¿No quieren? –un "no" gemido y soltado por todas, al unísono –exceptuando a Hinata y, por supuesto, a mi misma- provocó una sonrisa aún más grande en Kakashi. Genial- Entonces, serán dos trabajos. Uno de la historia de Estados Unidos y otro de la Segunda guerra mundial, que contenga la forma en que nos afectó ésta y…

-Es decir, dos informes de veinte páginas –interrumpí, girando mi lápiz negro de tinta ociosamente entre mis dedos índice y del corazón- ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto, señorita Ama –corroboró Kakashi, riéndose entre dientes de las miradas asqueadas que algunas me dirigían, y que yo sólo ignoraba. Estaba, después de todo, acostumbrada, y ya no me detenía a pensar en ellas más de lo que pensaba en el perrito de mi vecina. Es decir, nada. Sin embargo, pude ver, de reojo, la curiosa expresión de Hinata. Por supuesto. Ella aún no sabía, y le debía de parecer raro que aquellas idiotas estuvieran poniendo mohines de disgusto, como si oliera a bosta de caballo o algo así- Aunque veinte páginas es algo exagerado, yo les iba a dar tan sólo diez. Sin embargo, y ya que usted lo ha propuesto, serán veinte.

Rolé los ojos. ¿En serio pretendía que me tragara aquello? Conocía demasiado bien al peliblanco como para comprarle esa farsa, aunque era la única, aparentemente. Sabía que si yo no lo decía, de alguna forma se las habría arreglado para dejarnos las condenadas páginas. Estaba segura de ello. Y aún no podía entender como mis compañeras no se habían dado cuenta de que, siempre que Kakashi dejaba trabajos –lo cual era bastante a menudo, dado que sus clases no eran de más de veinte minutos, y eso ya era estirar demasiado el asunto-, teníamos veinte páginas, aún cuando empezáramos con cinco. El maestro se las ingeniaba para hacerlo, siempre, y no podía comprender como no se habían percatado. A menos que fueran unas idiotas sin remedio, por supuesto, aunque aquellas hipótesis no calzaba demasiado con el hecho de que era un Internado de alta exigencia académica. Se _suponía _que habían chicas y chicos inteligentes. De hecho, más que el promedio. En todo caso, las palabras clave eran _se suponía._

El timbre sonó, por fin, y agarré rápidamente mis cosas, al ver como Karin se acercaba, meneando provocativamente –o lo que ella consideraba como ello- las caderas, junto a sus dos secuaces detrás, acercándose a Hinata. Linda Clarkson, una chica alta, de cabello azul –teñido, obviamente-, ojos del mismo color, y de padres ingleses. Se habían mudado a Konoha hacía un par de años, justo para inscribir a su adorable –nótese el sarcasmo- retoña en el prestigioso Internado de la ciudad. La otra era Wasabi Ami, que no tenía absolutamente nada rescatable, excepto su cabello gris, que destacaba sus ojos azules. Estaba segura que esas dos usaban lentes de contacto de ese color, puesto que se veían demasiado oscuros, demasiado opacos. Demasiado falsos, en definitiva.

Sonriendo de lado, me levanté y pasé entre ellas, quienes no se dignaron mirarme, ni siquiera cuando las empujé para que hicieran espacio.

-Idiotas –murmuré por lo bajo, pero aún así no me prestaron atención. Estaban concentradas en su próxima nuevo miembro, mi compañera de banco, la cual las miraba entre confundida y atemorizada. Bueno, no me sorprendía. Karin podía ser, cuando quería, bastante sádica, y no convenía –no demasiado, al menos- meterse con ella. Era la sobrina del director, y eso equivalía a realeza. Al menos, en ese lugar. Para mí, no era más que una niñata mimada que no tenía más cerebro que un renacuajo, pero esa opinión era personal y privada. Nadie la conocía, o tal vez sí, pero no decían nada al respecto. Como dije, Karin no era alguien con quien querías meterte.

-Hina –escuché que llamaba, en ese momento, una melodiosa voz, alzándose sobre el barullo que formaban todas al salir en tropel hacia el pasillo. Me volví levemente, sólo lo justo para poder apreciar la mueca de disgusto de Karin, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido dirigido hacia la chica del cabello rosa. Detrás de ella, la rubia mantenía una sonrisa ladina que, si no me hubiera convencido que eran imaginaciones mías, se me habría antojado sádica. Como la que esbozaba Karin cada vez que sonreía en mi dirección- Debemos irnos.

Hinata asintió, dudosa sobre cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, y para mí satisfacción, juntó sus cosas y luego se alejó, con los pies arrastrándose por el suelo, la cabeza gacha y los cuadernos apretados con fuerza contra el pecho, escoltada por las dos teñidas –o lo que yo había decidido como un teñido-, que no dedicaron más de dos segundos a Karin y su grupo.

Ahogando una risa de burla, salí y me dirigí al electivo que me correspondía ese día: Física.

* * *

><p><em>Em... jejeje... sí, no es lo que se esperaban. Creo que voy lenta por las piedras, aunque pronto tendrán una muestra de lo reticente que puede ser Tenten... No sé... Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice justo después del primer capítulo, creo que estaba inspirada o algo así. Como fuera, el caso es que lo uní casi de inmediato, y sólo espero que me tengan paciencia, como ya dije, puesto que las ideas simplemente fluyeron, y ahora estoy revisando todo para que quede como yo quiero -además de que la coherencia que tenía hasta hace unos diez minutos era prácticamente nula xDD.<em>

_Recuerden que el botoncito de abajo es la única forma que tengo que saber si les gustó o no. Criticas constructivas son ayudas para todos, y de la misma forma en que yo comento con respeto, hagan ustedes lo mismo. ¡No al bullying por FF (?)! xDD_

_Gracias de antemano y nos estamos leyendo ^^_

_TemaLove16_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo, gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron review, en serio, no saben lo que significa para mí, especialmente en estos momentos. Tengo un momento difícil -yo y mis depresiones periódicas xDD- y espero que pronto, o lo más rápido posible, suceda lo que tiene que suceder. A pesar de que me dolerá más que los mil demonios, es lo mejor. Estoy estresada, y gracias a Dios no me he necesitado de las dichosas pastillitas para calmar la ansiedad. Sólo Él sabe lo que haría con demasiadas de ellas en mis manos. Pero ya, basta, demasiada depresión por el momento. Aunque va con la historia, no quiero que se les pegue lo que me está pasando a mí. Son problemas personales, tengo que resolverlos por mí misma, y sólo espero que me perdonen por ventilar así mis cosas. No era la intención, pero fue lo que salió (en verso sin mayor esfuerzo xDD)_

**_DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi jodida vida<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo III<span>_**

* * *

><p>Entré en la cafetería distraída, pensando en un ejercicio de Física que no había podido resolver, y que Nagato-sensei, mi profesor, no había querido explicarme, aunque de eso ya habían pasado dos horas y pico. Sólo para ver si podía resolverlo. En mi fuero interno, le había lanzado una sarta de maldiciones no demasiado reproducibles –y lo seguía haciendo. Estúpido sueño de ser Ingeniera. Si hubiera sido un poco más reservada –o un poco menos sincera- nadie habría tenido conocimiento, nunca, de mi sueño de estudiar Ingeniería Civil Matemática. Carrera que, obviamente, tenía mucho de números y cálculos, y muy poco de pensamiento libre. Sin embargo, era lo que más me apasionaba. Estaba segura de poder sacarla adelante, y de que sería una de las mejores. No lo dudaba, ni por un segundo, y ese Internado del demonio era tan sólo un pequeño obstáculo en el camino, así como un trampolín para hacerlo del todo un poco más fácil. Si, nada más que eso.<p>

-Miren, ahí está el fenómeno –exclamó una voz, burlona, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sin embargo, no levanté la mirada. Reconocía la voz. Después de casi dos años escuchando lo mismo, había aprendido a diferenciar el tono de cada uno de los estudiantes que habitaban ese espacio. En esa ocasión era, sin temor a equivocarme, Hozuki Suigetsu. Era algo así como el novio itinerante de Karin, porque siempre terminaban y volvían, una y otra vez, en un juego en el que todos parecían participar, aunque actualmente estaban separados. Suigetsu era uno de los miembros del grupo popular que había llegado allí de pura suerte, y que no le molestaba abusar de su condición. No realmente. A Hozuki lo podías ver estirando el pie para botar a un mediocre, empujando a chicas frágiles sin muchas consideraciones y molestando a todos, desde el Director para abajo. Era, en definitiva, un bravucón, pero generalmente no tenía demasiados problemas. El hecho de pertenecer al grupo privilegiado ayudaba, pero su carita de mosca muerta cada vez que lo regañaban hacía casi todo el trabajo. Suigetsu era todo un personaje, sin duda, y era el único que no me molestaba con saña, no realmente. Simplemente, se burlaba de mí, y, de paso, de la estupidez humana.

-Cállate, cara de pez –ordenó Karin, no muy amablemente, dirigiéndome una mirada desdeñosa de reojo, para luego volverse a sus amigas, cuchicheando, lo más probable, sobre lo desordenado que estaba mi cabello, o lo mal que me veía con el uniforme del Internado, o alguna tontería por el estilo. Rolé los ojos, y Hozuki me sonrió de lado, mostrando sus inusitadamente filosos dientes, guiñándome, al mismo tiempo, un ojo violeta. Yo sólo imité su gesto.

Tomé mi almuerzo –un paquete de patatas fritas y una coca- y me dirigí al lugar que siempre ocupaba, detrás de las mesitas circulares del fondo. El lugar estaba distribuido de tal forma, que nadie –y cuando decía nadie, me refería exactamente a ello- olvidara donde pertenecía. Lo había visto en muchos lugares -el tipo de orden, eso era-, pero jamás se le había dado tanta importancia, como en esa institución. En el centro justo, sobre el emblema del Internado en rojo y gris, con letras góticas y una serpiente enroscada al escudo, se sentaban, en una mesa circular particularmente grande, los Populares. Con mayúscula, letrero de neón, mensaje de humo en el cielo y todo. Ahí se sentaban los que, de alguna forma u otra, tenían poder. Los que chasqueando los dedos, podían hacer la vida de una sola persona un infierno. Como, de hecho, ocurría. Yo era el ejemplo favorito de todos para ilustrar la situación, pero no era el único. Simplemente, era el más llamativo. En esa mesa, se sentaba, claro está, Karin, junto a Linda y Ami. A su lado, Suigetsu, Namikaze Naruto –hijo del mismísimo primer ministro del País-, su amigo Sabaku no Gaara y la novia de este, Akasuna no Matsuri, además de Sasuke Uchiha, el otro novio itinerante de Karin, y el hermano de éste, que cursaba un grado superior al de todos. Eventualmente, recibían a otros, pero todos rotaban. Ninguno permanecía más de un par de días en ese lugar, sino que se trasladaban a las mesas, también circulares, que rodeaban la central. En ellas, el resto de los populares –sin toda la parafernalia de los otros- conversaban, reían y se admiraban a sí mismos, así como a los de la mesa antes mencionada. Eran los que no eran intocable, ni mucho menos, pero que hacían lo que querían y eran, relativamente, apreciados por la comunidad escolar. El lugar giraba sobre la mesa central, abriéndose hasta llegar a los grandes ventanales que daban al gimnasio y al jardín, mostrando también una hermosa vista de la ciudad general, dado que el Internado estaba en una especie de colina. El punto de todo aquello era ver que tan cercano estabas de los Populares, obviamente. Los mediocres estaban en el medio, detrás de una discreta, pero nítida, línea color verde, que había sido colocada por el grupo de Karin en primer año, y que nadie se atrevía a remover. Luego, unas filas más atrás, había otra, colocada por los mismo mediocres –nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién o cuando, sino sólo que estaba-, de color roja, que delimitaba el territorio de estos y los renegados. Estos eran una gran mayoría, pero que les importaba un comino la puta línea. Simplemente, la cruzaban cuando necesitaban algo, ignorando –como yo- las miradas desaprobatorias, y regresaban a su lugar, transgrediendo el delicado equilibrio de esa comunidad elitista. Y después de ellos, estaba yo, junto a una o dos personas más, que no eran tomadas en cuenta sino para humillarlas –en el pleno sentido y concepción de la palabra- y que permanecían siempre en la parte trasera, en las sombras, como algo abominable e impresentable, que no debía ser mostrado a los santos ojos de los Populares.

Hacia allá me dirigí, con la espalda envarada, y sin mirar a ninguna parte, esquivando las ocasionales zancadillas que hacían, y los restos de comida que "accidentalmente" volaban de sus tenedores a, supuestamente, mi cabello. Pero yo estaba demasiado acostumbrada –o demasiado insensibilizada- para armar algún escándalo como, de hecho, había hecho en un principio. Sí, cuando todo esto comenzó, había armado pleito tras pleito, sin ser realmente consciente de que me estaba poniendo en ridículo frente a ellos –aún más. No, no había comprendido, y muchas de esas cosas aún seguía sin entenderlas. Pero, al menos, ya no me molestaba; ya no me enfurecía, sino que lo dejaba pasar, lo dejaba correr, porque no me importaba. No realmente.

Llegué al lugar que, habitualmente, ocupaba, y me quedé de piedra. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y las cosas se me cayeron de las manos, llamando la atención de ambas personas frente a mí. Estaba segura de que mi mandíbula habría llegado al suelo –como los dibujos animados de antaño-, si no estuviera, obviamente, unida a mi cráneo. Sin embargo, la posibilidad no me parecía tan imposible en ese momento.

El chico, no obstante, pareció ofenderse, puesto que se dirigió a mí con voz acerada, como si hubiera cometido una falta imperdonable. Y, probablemente, así había sido. Cometido una falta, un insulto. Probablemente, para él, lo había hecho. De cualquiera forma, no importaba. Nunca había sido demasiado amiga de los modales, y eso de andar haciendo amigos a diestra y siniestra no era lo mío,

-Mirar a las personas así es impertinente.

Parpadeé. ¿De dónde lo conocía? De nuevo, esa imperiosa necesidad de recordar se hacía presente, pero incluso más fuerte que con la chica. Mi memoria luchaba por evocar una imagen, una frase, una _mirada _que justificara la reacción de mi organismo, o algo parecido, pero no. No podía dar con la verdadera razón por la cual mi corazón se aceleró a velocidades alarmantes, y estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que me estaba mirando fijamente con esos ojos blancos, demasiado severos para un adolescente de, más o menos, mi edad. Era imposible que fuera por ello, dado que me ubicaría en el impreciso límite entre una adolescente normal –cosa que _no _era- y una chica tipo Karin. Cosa que me producía nauseas de sólo pensarlo. De hecho, me estaba mareando en esos precisos instantes, y me tuve que sostener la cabeza con una mano para lograr mantener el poco equilibrio que normalmente poseía.

Mirando a mi alrededor, reconocí una cabellera oscura, larga y sedosa, que me llevó a pensar que ese pelo tampoco podía ser real. Evidentemente, estaba con la cabeza en cualquier parte, menos en la cafetería.

-¿E-Estás bien? –musitó Hinata, levantándose y acercándose a mí, tomando mi brazo con delicadeza y llevándome con ellos. Parpadeé de nuevo, para luego negar con la cabeza –mareándome de nuevo en el proceso- y soltarme, algo demasiado brusca, de su agarre.

-Ya te dije que no es bueno que te vean conmigo –ahí estaba de nuevo, la sensación de ayudarla a encajar, de protegerla. No era, por supuesto, una protección valiosa, ni siquiera lógica, pero era mi forma de decirle que se apartara, que sólo encontraría crueldad junto a mí, y que ella era demasiado buena –en todo sentido, aparentemente- para ello- Yo… -miré alrededor y vi, a lo lejos, a un chico que conocía del taller de guitarra. No era mi amigo, ni mucho menos, pero al menos era un escape, el cual obviamente necesitaba en esos momentos- debo irme. Adiós.

Me giré demasiado rápido, y choqué con un cuerpo menudo, que a pesar de todo me envió de sentón al piso. Cerré los ojos ante el dolor, y luego sentí como Hinata ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

-S-Sakura-san, ¿estás b-bien? –preguntó con suavidad. Abrí los ojos. Frente a mí, en la misma posición que yo, se encontraba la chica pelirrosa, sobándose el trasero con una mano, y extendiendo la otra hacia el chico castaño, que la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

Nos paramos al mismo tiempo –ella con ayuda, yo sola- y luego traté de escabullirme entre ellos, dado que parecían bastante entretenidos con una herida que la ojijade tenía en el codo, del cual caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Apreté la mandíbula al pensar en mis propios cortes, y una ansiedad devastadora me invadió en el acto. Me vi siendo iluminada por los dioses –o quien fuera que diera las tontas epifanías- frente a un asunto que jamás me habría planteado, por nadie. Y, mucho menos, por una completa desconocida. Dos, de hecho. Quería, por cualquier medio, hacer que dejara de sangrar. Es más, me creía dispuesta a detener cualquier tipo de agresión en su contra, sólo por el hecho de que se veía tan delicada como Hinata. Lo cual era una reverenda tontería, si me detenía a pensarlo por más de… si sólo me detenía a pensarlo. Era estúpido, irracional y completamente falto de punto. E incluso a pesar de ello, la convicción que sentía dentro no se veía alterada, en absoluto. Una razón más para largarme de allí sin ser notada.

Sin embargo mis intenciones, ellos no me dejaron partir. Más bien dicho, _él_, dado que se cruzó en mi camino, impidiéndome con su amplio pecho cualquier tipo de resquicio para salir.

-Atrapada –murmuré, suponiendo que no me escucharía, pero el castaño enarcó una ceja, a la vez que sus ojos preguntaban a qué demonios me refería. Pero como no preguntó, me consideré en el derecho de no responder. Aunque también podía ser que fuera tan tímido como su pariente –pues era obvio que compartía más de un par de genes con Hinata. Aunque, sólo tal vez.

-Uhm… ¿me dejas pasar? –probé, sabiendo de antemano que no funcionaría. Sería demasiado fácil, y mi estrella era tan negra como boca de lobo, por lo que no había forma de que aquello me resultara. En efecto, el chico sólo se cruzó de brazos, remarcando su postura. Casi me lo imaginé cuadrándose delante de su superior. Y la teoría de la timidez se iba al carajo- Sí, eso pensé.

Volviéndome a las chicas, que nos miraban divertidas, me decidí a dejar en claro un par de puntos. Enarcando las cejas ante sus sonrisas de retrasadas mentales, me aclaré la garganta y procedí a comenzar mi discurso. O, al menos, esa era mi intención, antes de que la pelirrosa se acercara y me diera un abrazo de oso que no me hizo rayos las costillas de puro milagro. Boqueando, tratando de encontrar el aire que la chica me impedía conseguir, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los brazos agitándose en el aire -como si fuera un dinosaurio con las extremidades superiores atrofiadas-, luché por alejarla. Me sentía menos cómoda a cada minuto, y más consciente de mí misma conforme pasaban los segundos. No me gustaban los abrazos, había marcado ese punto desde hacía demasiado y, de todas formas, no recordaba la última vez que alguien me había rodeado con sus brazos, como no fuera para lanzarme a la piscina del Internado con el uniforme puesto, o para ahogarme en la misma.

-Uhm… S-Sakura-san, creo q-que Tente-san n-no… -escuché a Hinata hablar, soltando un jadeo al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. Yo, estaba segura, no le había dicho mi nombre, aunque bien podía haberlo averiguado por intermedio de alguien más. Sin embargo, si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no me había apartado hace un rato? No era posible que supiera quién era yo, sin conocer la otra parte. En ese lugar, en esos momentos, me había convertido en lo que los demás habían hecho de mí, aún si aquello no era, y nunca había sido, parte de mis principios el hacerlo. No, no era lo que yo quería, jamás lo había deseado. Pero había ocurrido, y había tenido que adaptarme a ello. Adaptarme al hecho de que nunca sería separada de ese concepto estúpido que todos parecían tener pegado a mí. Jamás me podrían apartar de él. Era parte de mí, o yo era parte de él. Ya ni me acordaba, y tampoco me importaba demasiado. Al menos, no hasta esos momentos.

-¡Suelta! –chillé al fin, sacudiéndome entera, hasta lograr que la pelirrosa me soltara, parpadeando desconcertada, y agarrándose al brazo del castaño, quién sólo soltó un bufido. Respirando profundamente, me aparté del rostro los mechones de cabello que se me habían soltado de la coleta que usaba. Clavé mi vista en ella, alejándome dos pasos, cuadrando luego la espalda. Borrando cualquier expresión de mi rostro- No te me vuelvas a acercar. No quiero a ninguno de ustedes cerca. ¿Entendido?

-No puedes darnos órdenes –apuntó el muchacho, con esa voz profunda que convertía mis pensamientos en papilla. No obstante, no en esos momentos. Alzando tercamente el mentón, repliqué:

-Obsérvame –girando sobre mis talones acto seguido, pasando de mi almuerzo –que, de cualquier forma, estaba reducido a un montón de migajas en el suelo- y encaminándome a mi habitación nuevamente. Si seguía así, iba a empezar a romper records personales.

* * *

><p><em>Em... No tengo palabras para esta nueva forma de ver la vida de Tenten, y ni siquiera sé si el final será el esperado -o pensado- por mí y ustedes. Depende de lo que vaya pasando. Oh, y perdón de nuevo por el descargo de más arriba. Jejeje... Cosas que pasan.<em>

_Recuerden que el botoncito de abajo es la única forma que tengo que saber si les gustó o no. Criticas constructivas son ayudas para todos, y de la misma forma en que yo comento con respeto, hagan ustedes lo mismo. ¡No al bullying por FF (?)! xDD_

_Gracias de antemano y nos estamos leyendo ^^_

_TemaLove16_


	4. Chapter 4

**__**_Hello! ^^ Aquí me tienen de nuevo, con mis locas ideas, y mi loco fic. Debo decirles que agradezco a todas las personitas hermosas y maravillosas que me dejaron un hermoso review. Se les agradece con todo el corazón, en serio, y estoy segura que algún día se les retribuirá tanto amor. Okay, sí, estoy más alegre de lo común -porque aún no tengo una jodida idea de qué demonios significa "normal"- y eso me hace soltar amor y flores y ponies a todo el mundo xDD. Me hiperventilo, como debieron haber notado :P. Pero así me aman (?)_

_Bueno, dejando de lado mi verborrea (xDD), debo decirles que este capítulo me dejó medianamente satisfecha -nunca lo estaré del todo, es inevitable- y espero que les guste. Es medio autobiográfico éste en específico y más abajo entenderán mi dolor (?)._

_Dejo de decir -escribir, hablar, lo que sirva por este conducto xDD- para darles paso a el capítulo cuatro._

_¡Disfruten!_

**_Diclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo IV<span>_**

* * *

><p>Estaba cansada. De una forma mucho más metafórica que literal, pero lo primero no importaba demasiado. No realmente. Físicamente, por otro lado, estaba agotada. El día había sido extenuante –Historia, electivo de Física, Deportes y Biología no eran, ni por asomo, lo que yo consideraría unas vacaciones por el Caribe, más aún si se le sumaba los talleres de Guitarra y Canto- y ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada. A las seis y media de la tarde, estaba tan molida como si me hubiera ido de parrando todo el puto día. Y <em>sólo<em> era el segundo lunes del año, como Konan, la profesora de guitarra, amablemente había recalcado. Simplemente, deseaba tirarme en la cama, como fuera, y dormir, hasta que me doliera la cabeza. Por supuesto, no podía hacerlo –no hasta que se terminara el año escolar, al menos-, pero si podía dormir. Descansar, aunque fuera un poco, de mis cargas diarias. De todo y todos. Paraíso.

Gemí bajito al llegar al pasillo de mi cuarto. Estaba cerca, era la tercera puerta de la izquierda, pero me parecía un trayecto eterno. Llevaba, en mi mano derecha, el bolso de color caqui arrastrándose por el suelo. Mis hombros iban encorvados, y mi pelo se soltaba de la coleta que me hacía a diario, por imposición del reglamento interno. Me fastidiaba. Sentía que las puntas me picaban todo el endemoniado día, para luego, simplemente, comenzar a caerse, como si no fuera suficiente tortura el tener la estúpida comezón. No era feo, puesto que siempre había sido dócil y dependía del clima del lugar donde me encontraba –y dado que siempre había estado en el mismo lugar, nunca cambiaba-, pero me molestaba llevarlo suelto, y casi podía sentir el polvo pegándose en las hebras de color castaño claro. Soplé un mechón que caía sobre mi frente y llegué -¡al fin!- a la puerta de mi cuarto. Comencé a abrirla, agradeciendo a Kami que no tuviera…

-¿Qué dem…? –la puerta no abría. Bueno, si lo hacía, pero sólo un poco, puesto que chocaba con algo detrás de esta. Intenté recordar qué podría haber dejado ahí –como para calcular el daño si golpeaba demasiado fuerte- cuando una mano, delgada y delicada, apareció por el borde de la madera, abriéndola suavemente, a la vez que apartaba lo que fuera que estuviera detrás. La dueña de la mano me sonrió, tímidamente.

-H-Hola, Tenten-san –saludó, haciendo un gesto extraño con sus dedos índices. Golpeaba las puntas unas contra otras, y a veces los giraba sobre sí mismos, mientras los miraba como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Fruncí el ceño, boté mi mochila y puse los brazos en jarras. Al diablo con los modales.

-¿Qué mierda haces en mi cuarto? –espeté. Ya estaba harta. Hinata –junto a esa molesta amiguita pelirrosa que tenía- había estado en todas, y cada una, de mis clases en ese día –excepto electivo, claro está- y ya estaba comenzando a hastiarme. Siempre la sentaban junto a mí, puesto que era la única que estaba sola, obviamente, y mi propósito de ignorarla se había ido por el caño cuando Hidan-sensei había mandado un trabajo en parejas. Había que hacerlo con la compañera de al lado, y se evaluaría personal y grupalmente. Esto último lo había dicho mirándome significativamente. Yo sólo le había dedicado una mueca desagradable. Sí, hacía todos los trabajos sola, ¿y qué? Tenía excelentes calificaciones por lo mismo, y estaba segura de que esa era la única forma de no tener un compañero lastre a mi lado. Prefería asegurarme de que tendría toda la información, con la cantidad y calidad adecuada, antes que depender de alguien sumamente irresponsable. Sin embargo, había tenido –por la fuerza y a regañadientes- que ponerme de acuerdo con Hinata, para hacer el trabajo uno de estos días. Después de ello, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. De nueva cuenta, por su propio bien.

Mordió su labio inferior compulsivamente, aún haciendo esa cosa con sus dedos, y sin poder aguantar mi mirada.

-Yo… uhm…

Pateé al interior mi mochila, introduciéndome a la fuerza y empujando a la ojiperla en el proceso, aún cuando esa no era, realmente, mi intención. Ya no me importaba. Necesitaba abandonar el estrés, y la única forma de hacerlo era alejar a esa muchacha, que parecía no atender razones. Así que decidí hacerlo por la fuerza. Por la razón o la fuerza, siempre había dicho que las cosas sólo se podían resolver de esa forma –aunque sonara como de la Prehistoria- y, dado que la primera no había funcionado con la chica, tendría que aplicar Plan B.

Extendiendo el dedo índice, con la mano en puño, hacia la puerta, gruñí entre dientes:

-Fuera –avanzando hacia ella. Si era necesario, la sacaría a tirones de allí. Era imperioso que lo hiciera, antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de dónde estaba –y con quién, claro está. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su lado –y Hinata se había encogido como si temiera que fuera a golpearla- un brazo, cruzado sobre mi pecho y entre el cuerpo de ambas, me detuvo.

Bajé, lentamente, la vista, siguiendo el camino del delgado brazo, llegando hasta un demasiado marcado hombro, pasando por un cuello largo y delicado, llegando hasta un rostro que me arrancó una mueca.

-Anko-sensei nos dijo que esta era nuestra habitación –explicó Haruno, si la memoria no me fallaba, sonriendo levemente, pero con sus ojos, de un impresionante verde esmeralda, serios- Así que…

-Así que nada –espeté, irguiéndome y poniendo una distancia prudente entre las chicas y yo- Este es _mi _cuarto. Se van ahora mismo.

-Tenten, no… -comenzó la pelirrosa, cruzándose de brazos y con todo el aspecto de estar razonando con una niña pequeña. En algún lugar de mi mente, eso me ofendió, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. _Debía _sacarlas de allí. Además, ¿de dónde sabía mi nombre?

-Tenten nada –la interrumpí, apretando los dientes, viendo como sonreía al confirmar mi nombre involuntariamente. Al carajo, tenía que sacarlas de ahí- No fue una petición, sino una orden.

-Una orden que no cumpliremos –repuso Sakura- Venga, es sólo un cuarto. ¿Tanto te molesta tener compañía?

-De hecho, sí.

Mentira. No me molestaba. De hecho, si hubieran leído mi mente en el momento en que lo dijo, habrían podido ver una linda imagen –no real, por supuesto- de nosotras tres riendo en el jardín detrás de la cafetería. Pero no, aquello no era para mí, y ellas no pertenecían junto a mí, sino con Karin. Eran parte de la realeza, y no deberían estar conmigo. Y eso incluía mi cuarto.

-No te creo.

-No quita el hecho de que es verdad.

-Pues yo digo que…

-Tenten-san –llamó Hinata, interrumpiendo a ambas. Me giré hacia ella, sintiéndome mal cuando la vi encogerse, nuevamente. Está bien, puede que se me haya pasado un poco la mano, pero era por su propio bien. O, al menos, de eso intentaba convencerme- ¿P-Por qué a-alejas a t-todos?

Mi espalda se tensó. ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí? ¿Acaso era adivina y guardaba el turbante debajo de la cama? ¿O yo era demasiado transparente? Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de mantener el enfoque. Sacarlas de ahí. Pero, el punto era cómo. Ellas, obviamente, no querían salir, a pesar de todo lo que les había dicho, y no parecía que pudiera sacarlas a ambas. Si hubiera sido tan sólo Hinata, habría sido pan comido. Pero Sakura era un hueso duro de roer, y yo estaba en mi límite. Soltando un bufido, me volví a mi cama –ahora relegada a un costado de la habitación- y me tiré sobre ella, dándoles la espalda a ambas. Con la almohada en el rostro, amortiguando el sonido, me rendí, diciendo:

-Está bien, hagan lo que quieran. Sólo no fastidien –para luego meter la mano bajo el colchón y sacar mi celular. Conecté los audífonos, puse una canción de Evanescence –la banda sonora de los chicos con serios problemas, como solía decir Shikamaru- y me dispuse a tres horas de canciones casi suicidas, que me relajaban de mejor forma que un jodido concierto de Beethoven. Mi mente estaba mal, definitivamente.

En algún punto de esas tres horas -creo que mientras escuchaba "Whisper", o algo así- me quedé dormida, sin siquiera recordar que tenía compañeras de habitación. De nuevo, he de decir. Cuando desperté, era medianoche –o eso decía el reloj de mi celular- y ya había olvidado por completo lo sucedido horas antes. Me levanté a gatas, quedando en cuatro sobre la cama, para luego levantar la cabeza. La luz de la luna me llegaba directamente en la cara, y esa noche parecía aún más luminosa que de costumbre. Guiñé mis ojos, adaptándome al cambio, y preguntándome por qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquello. Yo tenía mi cama colocada en un ángulo perfecto para que no me llegara ni el sol ni el brillo de la luna, pero que me permitiera escribir si me venía la inspiración en medio de la noche. Como en esos instantes.

Gruñendo maldición tras maldición, me incorporé del todo, desenredé las sábanas de mis piernas, para evitar caerme y ganarme un buen cardenal, y caminé a tientas hasta dónde, se suponía, tenía mi adorada guitarra. Me la había regalado mi padre cuando cumplí nueve años, la última celebración que habíamos tenido como familia, antes del bullado divorcio de mis padres. Mi madre era, y había sido siempre, una actriz. En el último tiempo, mucha gente había comenzado a decir que su mejor interpretación había sido la de su matrimonio. Odiaba que dijeran aquello, especialmente porque lo decían para millones de personas, y mi madre ni siquiera se molestaba en negarlo, sino que lo confirmaba con su silencio. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, tenía que admitir la realidad: mis padres habían fingido la gran parte de su matrimonio, y este había sido otro papel más que interpretar. Uno que les había salido particularmente mal. Mi padre también era actor, aunque de teatro, y era el típico bohemio, que fumaba marihuana en paquetitos parecidos a los cigarros, y que vivía al borde de la quiebra siempre. Mi madre, por otro lado, era la típica mega estrella de Hollywood, y ahí era dónde vivía ahora. Se había ido justo después de firmar los papeles, y me recordaba una vez al año, cuando su agente le dejaba una esquela perfumada de color rosado entre todas sus cosas, dónde decía que debía llamar a su hija. Shin, mi padre, por otro lado, había decidido tomarse eso de "livin' la vida loca" demasiado literal, y había tomado un vuelo directo a Rio de Janeiro, dónde sobrevivía a base de Kami sabía qué, puesto que en aquellos lugares, por lo que tenía entendido, los bohemios no vivían a menos que se comercializaran un poco. Y eso, para mi padre, era inconcebible. Una traición a todos sus principios. Curiosamente, abandonar a su hija en otro país, al otro lado del mundo, no transgredía ninguno de ellos. Curioso, en efecto.

Tomando mi cabeza con una mano, cerré un ojo. Siempre me daba jaqueca cuando pensaba en ellos, pero prefería recordarlos como habíamos sido hasta que cumplí diez. En ese tiempo, éramos la perfecta familia de suburbio de barrio alto -aún cuando Shin los despreciaba- que hacía su vida de forma monótona y rutinaria. Ese, de hecho, había sido el motivo principal del quiebre. La falta de emoción, de aventura. La falta de novedades, en una ciudad que no podía ofrecer nada que ellos quisieran, en absoluto. No, esa vida no era para ninguno –ni siquiera para mí- y todos nos habíamos aburrido muy pronto. Estaba segura que, de haber permanecido como en ese tiempo, habría terminado escapándome de casa. La rutina me ahogaba, y el Internado también lo empezaba a hacer. Me consolaba pensando que, en un año más, sería libre. Y estaría estudiando lo que siempre había deseado. Era irónico, en efecto, que la hija de dos artistas –cada uno a su manera- se convirtiera en Matemática. Pero la vida siempre había sido irónica, y eso era lo gracioso de ella. Poder reírse de las ironías de esta era una cualidad que pocos poseían, y yo quería contarme como una de ellos. Al menos, hasta cierto punto. Al menos, más que otros.

Mi dedo gordo chocó contra algo que no recordaba haber tirado, y que me dejó un dolor punzante en el pie. Mascullé un juramento, y me agaché, sintiendo la suave textura de la seda. Momento. ¿Seda? ¿Desde cuándo había seda en mi cuarto? ¿Y qué diablos hacía la seda en mi cuarto? La tomé sin mucha delicadeza, y la lancé a alguna parte de la habitación, soltando otra sarta de maldiciones. Debía de ser algún regalo de Lin, mi madre, quién obviamente no tenía idea de mis gustos, y cada tanto me enviaba regalos bastante caros, que yo sólo miraba rolando los ojos, para luego desecharlos. Se me tendría que haber olvidado botarlo.

Seguí caminando, hasta llegar a dónde, se suponía, tenía mi guitarra. Abrí de par en par los ojos, ahogando un gemido y trastrabillando hacia atrás. No estaba. Ni la guitarra ni el soporte estaban en su lugar, así como tampoco estaba el estuche del único regalo que había servido en mi vida. Parpadeé, desconcertada, dando otro paso hacia atrás, sin percatarme de que había un grueso tubo –o eso me pareció a mí, en esos momentos- a la altura de mis tobillos. Traté de sostenerme de algo, lo cual fue imposible por obvias razones, y mis manos sólo aferraron el aire. Un gritito se escapó entre mis labios, y luego caí de sentón, sobre un montón de cosas que hacían demasiado ruido, y que yo no recordaba tener. Mi cabeza golpeó con fuerza el suelo, aunque me pareció demasiado duro, y comencé a ver lucecitas de colores frente a mí. El hecho de que la luz se hubiera prendido, como por arte de magia, no ayudaba, en absoluto. Cerré los ojos y gemí audiblemente.

-Joder, como duele –me quejé, con la confianza que me daba el saberme sola. Al menos, en mi mente, lo estaba. Sola.

-Creo que es lógico, dado que te pegaste muy fuerte –respondió una voz, divertida, en algún lugar sobre mi cabeza. Abrí rápidamente los ojos, y el dolor de cabeza, que hasta entonces sólo había sido una pulsación molesta, se volvió una jaqueca terrible. Y no ayudaba el que hubiera estado pensando en mis padres, tampoco. Los cerré de nuevo, escuchando una melodiosa risa que se me antojo demasiado ruidosa- ¿Estás bien, Tenten?

-¿Quién mierda eres tú? –intenté que mi voz sonara firme, pero sólo conseguí otro gemido, semi audible, que arrancó una risotada a quien fuera que estuviera sobre mí. El dolor aumentó considerablemente, y me llevé una mano a la cabeza, cubriendo mis ojos con ésta.

-¿No nos recuerdas? –se burló la voz, claramente disfrutando del espectáculo. Negué con la cabeza, aunque eso también me dolió. Joder, como dolía- Eso podría ser muy conveniente.

Otra voz, mucho más suave y que mitigó un poco las pulsaciones, intervino:

-E-Eso no e-es muy a-amble, Sakura-san.

Con la mención de ese nombre, todo volvió a mi cabeza, y me incorporé rápidamente. Quizá, demasiado rápido, puesto que el dolor aumentó aún más, algo que yo no creía remotamente posible, y la habitación, junto con las lucecitas de color, comenzó a dar vueltas en espiral. Me había mareado, definitivamente. Cerré los ojos y solté otro gemido, cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos. Sakura, que suponía era la que se burlaba, cambió el tono de voz a uno de ligero resentimiento.

-¿Amable? -repitió, con la voz elevándose unas dos octavas más de lo normal- Ella tampoco ha sido demasiado amable con nosotras, Hina –aseguró. Me la imaginé negando con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados, mientras pretendía –puesto que su tono no era realmente ofendido, sino ligeramente molesto- estar enfadada conmigo. La imagen me arrancó una risita, y luego sentí la mirada de ambas sobre mí. Genial- ¿Qué? ¿Te parezco graciosa?

Asentí lentamente, aguantando la risa. Pero todo era demasiado ridículo como para hacerlo. Desistiendo, al fin, abrí los ojos y la miré. Al fin, el dolor había mitigado un poco, y ahora sólo quedaba una molesta pulsación justo en el centro. Las lucecitas también se habían ido a otra parte, dónde las trataran de mejor manera que aquí, y podía contemplar la cara enfurruñada de Sakura perfectamente, justo frente a mí. No pude contenerme y lancé la carcajada, recostándome de nuevo –aunque con más cuidado esta vez- en el suelo. Seguí riendo, mientras ellas me miraban como si estuviera loca. Tal vez, lo estuviera. Sin embargo, no dejaba de parecerme gracioso todo ello, por lo que continué carcajeándome, hasta que las contagié y, cinco minutos después, las tres nos estábamos riendo como si hubiéramos cenado payasos en lugar de "la cosa" que servían en ese lugar.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, en los cuales no habíamos parado de reír. Había intentado incorporarme, con ayuda de ellas, pero estábamos tan agitadas, que terminaban botándome de nuevo. En condiciones normales, les habría prácticamente demandado por agresión física, acoso y Kami sabe cuántas cosas más, pero en la situación actual, no hacía más que agarrar mi estómago y seguir riendo. Creo, sin miedo a equivocarme, que habríamos seguido de esa forma, sino hubiera sido porque Anko –la profesora encargada de los cuartos de las chicas- apareció en el umbral, preguntando por qué diablos estábamos armando tal escándalo a la una de la madrugada. Intentamos explicárselo, para que, al menos, riera con nosotras, pero tampoco podíamos hablar. Simplemente, nos señalábamos entre nosotras, y seguíamos riendo, balbuceando como bebés aprendiendo a hablar, y sin poder formar ni una mísera palabra coherente.

La peli morada negó con la cabeza, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su rostro. Sus dedos índice y del corazón estaban apoyados en su sien, mientras que el pulgar apretaba su redondeada mejilla. Los otros dedos permanecían cerrados. Zapateaba rítmicamente contra el piso, aún con las ropas que yo le veía todos los días, y mirándonos exasperada. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes tomar uno de los vasos que mi madre me había regalado dos años antes, olvidando que ya tenía catorce años y, obviamente, no jugaba al té más. A pesar de que, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho. Cosas de la vida. Momentos después que entrara, escuché el agua correr. Algo dentro de mí –tal vez, el instinto de supervivencia o la experiencia- me alertó que aquello era una mala señal, y mi risa se detuvo de inmediato, aunque aún permanecía con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Lo que se veía ridículo, dado que había fruncido el ceño, alarmada. Intenté lograr que Hinata y Sakura se calmaran, pero no lo conseguí. Comencé a desesperarme. Tenía una idea vaga sobre lo que podría hacer Anko, y estaba segura que aquello no era bueno. La mujer estaba desquiciada, totalmente loca, y sacaba el mayor partido a ello. Nadie nunca sabía que se le podía ocurrir a su retorcida mente, y eso era aterrador.

-Chicas –llamé otra vez, sintiendo el agua dejar de correr, y los pasos de Anko acercarse. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, y hasta la sonrisa se me borró del rostro. La mujer apareció en la habitación de nuevo y sonrió de lado, mirándome- ¿A-Anko-sensei?

Sólo torció más su sonrisa, mandándome un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

-Así que ya volviste –murmuró. Quizá, algo decepcionada. Aunque, sólo quizá- Bueno, sea. A ver, gusanas. Veamos si esto les devuelve la cabeza.

Acto seguido, procedió a agarrar con fuerza el vaso lleno de agua que tenía en la mano, para luego lanzárselos a la cara a mis compañeras de habitación. Juro que lo vi en cámara lenta. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto en "slow" y todo fuera a velocidad de caracol. El agua saliendo del vaso, el movimiento de este, la mano de Anko soltándolo, la mueca casi maniática que puso, las chicas abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente… Todo, absolutamente todo, iba a la misma velocidad que caminaría una tortuga. Hasta yo parecía, incluso, parpadear con esa rapidez, si es que podía ser llamada así, claro. Cuando el agua al fin tocó el cuerpo de mis compañeras, todo volvió a velocidad normal, y segundos después yo estaba recibiendo la misma cantidad, en plena cara, ahogándome en el proceso. Anko había sido precavida, después de todo.

-Ahora, se acuestan, las muy malditas. La una de la mañana –murmuró entre dientes, saliendo de inmediato del cuarto, dejándonos totalmente empapadas y desconcertadas. El agua fría funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Al fin, la mala calefacción del Internado contribuía a una causa justa: el sueño de la profesora de Deportes femeninos.

-Bueno –comenzó Sakura, aún con los brazos semi separados de su cuerpo, chorreando al piso y con el pelo alborotado goteando- Al menos, mañana no tendremos que bañarnos.

Asentí.

-Anko siempre ha sido una mujer práctica –corroboré, tiritando. Recién me venía a dar cuenta que estábamos empezando el otoño, y si bien los días no era particularmente fríos, las noches eran congelantes en ese refrigerador de piedra maciza. Me rodeé el torso con los brazos, tratando de capear el maldito frío. Obviamente, no lo conseguí, y por la expresión de mis otras compañeras, tampoco tenían demasiado éxito en la empresa. Al menos, no más que el que yo misma tenía- Joder, que frío hace.

-T-T-Tenten-san –tartamudeó Hinata, aunque no sabía si era por el frío o por algún tipo de vergüenza- ¿E-Estás-s… b-b-b-bi-en?

Definitivamente, era frío. Examiné su pijama. Consistía en un cortísimo short celeste bebé, que apenas cubría lo necesario y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La parte de arriba era sólo una polera de tirantes de color blanco, que comenzaba a transparentarse por la humedad. Bufé, frustrada. Tendría que ser amable, para variar.

-¿No tienes algo más abrigado? –Pregunté en cambio, soltando otro bufido cuando Hinata negó con la cabeza- Espera un segundo –le ordené, mientras caminaba a mi cama. Suponía que habían dejado la maleta debajo de ésta, puesto que ahí era dónde yo la tenía, en primer lugar. Gruñí cuando pensé que tendría que compartir uno de mis pijamas favoritos, pero no podía dejarla en ese estado. Maldita vena altruista. Tenía que salir a relucir en esos precisos instantes, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, lo cual lo hacía del todo un poco más exasperante. Rebusqué debajo de todo el basural que tenía –obviamente, tratando de esconder lo más posible mi cajita salvadora- y luego de un rato, di con la bendita maleta. La saqué farfullando maldiciones de marinero –como solía decir mi abuela cuando vivía con ella-, para después abrirla de un tirón. Era una maleta antigua, que había rescatado del desván de mi abuela. Había pertenecido, en los años veinte, a mi abuelo, que era –irónicamente- un marinero inglés, enamorado del mar y la buena vida. Eso, hasta que llegó a China, y conoció a la adorable Reika, una soberbia nacional de largo cabello negro, penetrantes ojos verdes y un humor travieso que había aprendido de su sirviente. Se enamoraron y se escaparon hacia Konoha, Japón, debido a que mi bisabuelo era un tradicionalista que no deseaba en absoluto que su hija se casara con un hombre de mar. Honestamente, yo tampoco le veía demasiada sensatez al asunto, pero Reika era una romántica empedernida, que amó a su esposo hasta el día en que murió, y que jamás dejó de recordarme mi sangre extranjera. A pesar de que apenas se dejaba ver por una inusitada facilidad en el aprendizaje del inglés. Como fuera, mi abuela me la había regalado cuando me vio aparecer con ella desde el desván, y ahora consistía en el único recuerdo que me quedaba de aquellos años en los que fingí ser feliz- Aquí está –dije, sacando al fin un pijama de dos piezas, con cuello tortuga, de color rojo. Tenía tela térmica por dentro, y eso era toda una bendición, ya que el Internado estaba hecho de piedra maciza, helada como un jodido témpano, y sumamente adusta. La sensación general era la de una mansión de mil años embrujada. No estaban tan equivocados- Toma –se lo tendí a Hinata, quién comenzaba a castañear los dientes, aunque con alguna reticencia. Era mi favorito, y el único abrigado que tenía. Me obligué a convencerme de que no importaba. Mejor yo que ella. La chica sólo me miró, tiritando como si estuviera terremoteando, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Rolé los míos y se lo encajé entre los brazos cruzados, en un vano intento por conservar algo del calor que, obviamente, no tenía- Si no lo usas, te congelarás. No creo que a tu padre le haga gracia sacarte del Internado cuando sólo llevas una semana. No, al menos, por culpa de una pulmonía.

Asintió con la cabeza, suavemente, aunque sus orbes blancas se tiñeron con dolor. Profundo dolor. Me mordí el labio inferior, y miré de reojo a Sakura. La pelirrosa tenía los labios fruncidos, la mandíbula apretada y los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, así como también su espalda se encontraba rígida.

-G-G-Gra-cias… T-T-Tenten-san –castañeó la morena, entrando apresuradamente al baño. Yo parpadeé. Y me volví, una vez más, a Sakura, pidiendo una explicación. La cual, por supuesto, nunca llegó.

-No me corresponde decírtelo –explicó. Fruncí el ceño, al verla algo difusa. Parpadeé dos veces, tratando de aclararme la vista, hasta que me di cuenta de que ella también estaba congelándose. Rolé los ojos y saqué otro pijama de mi colección. Tendría que encargarle al ama de llaves de mi casa más. Esas chicas iban a acabar con mis provisiones, y yo también necesitaba algo con lo que abrigarme. Le tendí las prendas, y dirigió la misma mirada confundida de Hinata- ¿Qué?

Rolé los ojos otra vez. Ese día estaba rompiendo records, sin duda.

-Que te estás congelando.

Sakura cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una de curiosidad desconfiada. La mezcla resultaba sumamente graciosa, y de ser otra la situación, me habría reído. De hecho, diez minutos antes, habría estallado en carcajadas, de sólo imaginármelo. Pero el agua hacía, definitivamente, un excelente trabajo. Punto para Anko.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable ahora?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ni puta idea –y era verdad. No tenía ni las más mínima idea de por qué lo hacía. Si hubieran sido cualquier otra persona –Karin, por ejemplo, o una de mis ex compañeras de cuarto- habría dejado que se transformara en un cubito de hielo, sin molestarme en proveerle siquiera de una manta. Pero con ellas no era igual. Tenían algo, algo que las apartaba del resto, y que las hacía parecer de una raza distinta. Eso eran, diferentes, ese algo las hacía así, y ese algo era el que, también, actuaba en mi cerebro, provocando que hiciera cosas que ni yo misma entendía. Como apartarlas para luego ser amable, por ejemplo- Supongo que porque no son iguales.

Sincera. Por primera vez, estaba siendo sincera con una perfecta desconocida. Después de todo, de ellas no sabía mucho más que el nombre, y dudaba que ellas supieran mucho más de mí. No, era imposible que supieran la verdad, puesto que aún seguían, obstinadamente, allí. Improbable, en efecto. Y encogiéndome de hombros, me tiré de nuevo a la cama, ignorando la expresión incrédula de la pelirrosa. No quería enfrentarme al interrogatorio que, indudablemente, se estaba formando en su cabeza. Estaba segura que contenía bastantes preguntas personales, y eran esas las que, precisamente, estaba intentando evitar. Al menos, de momento no las quería. Me sentía demasiado honesta, demasiado transparente y demasiado vulnerable como para poder responder algo coherente, y mucho menos algo no comprometedor. No, las preguntas que las dejaran para la mañana siguiente, por favor.

Agarré de nuevo mi celular, sólo para recordar por qué, en primer lugar, me había levantado. Elevé la cabeza y cuestioné:

-¿Viste mi guitarra?

Sakura se detuvo a medio camino de desnudarse, soltando dedo a dedo el borde de su camiseta. Casi pude ver una gota de sudor cayendo por su cuello, aunque no estaba segura de si era el fluido o el agua. Bien podía ser el segundo, pero algo me decía que era el primero.

-Em… ¿una acústica laqueada de negro?

-Ajá.

-Pues… -ante su vacilación, mi garganta se anudó, haciéndoseme difícil respirar. Algo iba mal. Muy mal, dado que Sakura se había vuelto y parecía, por primera vez, avergonzada realmente. No tímida, como había visto en la presentación que le hicieron a la clase, sino que nerviosa y arrepentida- Este… pensamos que… bueno, Hina y yo no sabíamos y…

-¿Qué hicieron con mi guitarra, Haruno? –exigí, gruñendo cada palabra, escupida entre dientes, aferrando con fuerza las sábanas.

Sakura retorció sus manos, igual como había visto hacer a Hinata. Al parecer, eran muy amigas, ya que tenían casi las mismas reacciones.

-Verás… pensamos que era chatarra… Estaba en muy mal estado… y… Anko-sensei dijo que estaba bien…

-Haruno…

-La tiramos a la basura.

Al principio, no entendí demasiado de lo que me dijo. Las palabras habían sonado como lejanas, amortiguadas por el pito que tenía en los oídos. Luego, lentamente, las palabras llegaron a mi cerebro, y comenzaron, con la misma lentitud, a cobrar sentido. La. Tiramos. A. La. Basura. El nudo en mi garganta bajó hasta mi estómago. Cerré los ojos y respiré. Mi guitarra, mi preciada guitarra, estaba en algún bote de basura de ese Internado del infierno, sólo porque no le había cambiado un par de cuerdas. El único recuerdo de mi infancia que me quedaba estaba tirado entre un montón de desperdicios. El único regalo de mi padre que podía tener remotamente un significado, había sido desechado como algo no demasiado importante. Intenté no concentrarme en el hecho de que yo misma había sido tratada de la misma forma, para concentrarme en no estallar en chillidos. O en llanto. Ni yo misma sabía si la rabia era mayor a la angustia, o si era al revés. Solté, de a poco y sin prisas, el aire entre mis dientes apretados, provocando un silbido que me erizó la piel. Abrí, finalmente, los ojos, para enfocar la vista en Sakura, quién parecía aterrorizada.

-Vamos a buscarla.

* * *

><p><em>¿Raro? En absoluto. Primero, no tengo nada contra Hinata, pero sí algo personal con Tenten, y parece que me gusta joderla xDD. Segundo, mi guitarra también murió (T.T) gracias a un veleidoso plan concebido entre mis primos pequeños (cinco y tres años, para que vean a qué edad los niños empiezan a ser contaminados por este mundo) y mi otro primo, más grande, que parece no madurar (veintiún años y conspira con niños menores de cinco años, para eliminar una guitarra que no le hace daño a nadie). Estoy triste por eso, pero eso me dio una idea (yo y mi retorcida mente xDD) para el fic. Como sea, el punto es que salió así, y lamento haberlas dejado justo ahí, pero no me resistí (muchos "í", ¿no creen? xDD)<em>

_Espero que me perdonen (en caso de que hayan encontrado medianamente decente el capítulo y deseen que lo continúe), y sólo puedo asegurarles que pronto estaré actualizando. Ignoren mi promesa de una vez al mes. Mi palabra no vale nada, aparentemente xDD._

_Besitos, cuídense, y nos estamos leyendo._


	5. Chapter 5

**__**_Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo están? Yo, de los más feliz, aunque con una pena inmensa, al mismo tiempo. Estoy alegre -exultante, de hecho- porque se han agregado nuevas lectoras al fic, algunas que ya habían leído algo mío anteriormente, y que se pasaron por acá a echar un vistazo, por si las moscas. También porque he sentido todo el amor de ustedes (?) al ver la cantidad de reviews que me han llegado -cinco me parece demasiado lindo de parte de todas ustedes- y que me dan tanto amor. *.* Las adoro con toda mi alma, en serio._

_Por otra parte, estoy triste porque mi abuela... bueno, en resumidas cuentas, está con un cáncer terminal al pulmón y pues... bueno, ahora mismo está agonizando. Ella significa todo el mundo para mí: me crió, consintió y regañó desde siempre. Pero, sobre todo, me enseñó a vivir, de la forma más linda que se puede hacerlo, y creo que esa forma es al lado de Dios. Si alguna es atea o agnóstica, respeto su decisión, y razones tendrá -o tal vez no, no sé- para serlo. Sin embargo, también pido respeto por mi creencia. Ella, como iba diciendo, me enseñó a vivir con Él, día a día, a mi lado, como un amigo y no como el Castigador que está vigilando cada cosa que hacemos, y anotando todo en una suerte de "libreta de faltas". Mi abuela me dio toda una nueva perspectiva de la vida, desde que nací, y creo que eso es lo más valioso que me ha dejado. Su legado, por decirlo así._

_Bueno, perdón por mi desahogo. No quería, en serio que no quería laterlas, pero tuve que hacerlo; tenía que sacarlo de adentro, porque me estaba presionando demasiado, y... bueno, ya saben como es esto. No me queda nada más que agregar, aparte de decirles que, desafortunadamente, este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás. Ni idea de por qué salió así, pero no quise agregarle más, porque me pareció que iba a ser demasiado, y no pretendo abusar de la concentración que capítulo a capítulo me están dando con tan buena voluntad -aunque, efectivamente, eso sucedió en un próximo capítulo, en el que simplemente no pude hacer el corte :P._

_Eso creo que es todo. Gracias una vez más a todas las que han dejado review, a todas las que agregaron a favoritos, a alertas y a las que leen anónimamente. Muchas gracias, en serio._

_Las quiero ;D_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo V<span>_**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?<p>

-Vamos a buscarla –repetí, sin inflexión alguna en mi voz- Ustedes la tiraron, ustedes la buscan.

Ella parpadeó dos veces, para luego mirarme como si temiera que estuviera loca. Tal vez. No era una posibilidad a descartar, dada la situación. Pero era entendible. Pocas cosas –o personas- tenían tanto valor emocional como aquella guitarra, y no planeaba tirarlo todo por la borda. No por una niñitas que ni siquiera deberían haberse metido en mí camino, en primer lugar. No, ni por ellas ni por nadie.

-Tenten, es la una y media de la mañana –susurró a la desesperada, como intentando razonar con una loca. De nuevo, no era tan ilógico, después de todo. En absoluto, de hecho- No podemos…

-Si podemos –rebatí.

Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Anko-sensei lo sabrá. Y si nos agarra, no quiero ni saber cuál será el castigo. Esa mujer está loca, y me da miedo.

A la sazón, a mi también, pero lo principal era recuperar mi guitarra. O lo que quedara de ella. Nauseas me invadieron al pensar en esa posibilidad. No era, en absoluto, improbable que el instrumento estuviera hecho un guiñapo. De hecho, estaría sorprendida si tenía, siquiera, el brazo en buen estado aún. Me sorprendí rogando al dios de turno que me concediera, al menos, eso. Tenían que concedérmelo.

-No nos pillará.

De eso, al menos, estaba segura. No era la primera vez que salía de noche, y tampoco sería la última. Miré a Sakura, quien temblaba como una hoja –una flor, me corregí internamente- azotada por el viento. Hinata, probablemente, no se lo tomaría con más calma que ella. Suspirando, me resigné a la idea de ir por el camino largo, aunque fuera el más peligroso. Ni loca las llevaba por la puerta trasera. Ese era mi escape, mi salida, y no había forma en que se los mostrara. No, no había forma.

Hinata salió, en ese momento, del baño, y miró tímidamente a ambas, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver la condición de su pelirrosa amiga.

-Sakura-san, ¿q-qué s-sucede?

La aludida sólo la contempló, parpadeando estúpidamente. Esa noche, definitivamente, estábamos lubricando de forma bastante eficiente nuestros ojos.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar mi guitarra –informé-ordené, girándome hacia la puerta, viendo de reojo como los colores se le subían a la cara y su tartamudeo se incrementaba notablemente.

-Y-Yo… L-Lo s-siento, uhm… E-Es q-que… N-Nosotras… N-No… E-Es s-sólo q-que… -balbuceó, sin decir realmente nada, y dejando las ideas a medio terminar. Sin embargo, y de alguna milagrosa forma, entendí el fondo de aquello, aún cuando la forma no era la adecuada. Sí, lo entendí. Lo comprendí, incluso, y lo sentí. Le estaba agradecida, de hecho, por disculparse y tomarme en consideración, pero eso no me haría flaquear. Tenía que recuperar mi instrumento, aún cuando sólo quedara de ella unos trozos que no le harían justicia nunca. Sentía, en los más profundo de mí ser, que debía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. Vamos.

Ambas asintieron, aparentemente resignadas a acompañarme. Sakura se terminó de cambiar, y yo aproveché para hacer lo mismo –no podíamos, después de todo, ir chorreando agua; no, si queríamos pasar desapercibidas-, aunque no me puse un pijama, ni mucho menos, sino que unos pantalones ajustados negros, una remera también negra y unas zapatillas converse –adivinen- negras. Salimos una vez listas todas, y cuando llegamos al pasillo central, yo comencé a dirigir la marcha. Teníamos que llegar hasta el cuarto de Anko, abrir la puerta, tomar las llaves que colgaban de un tablón a escasos centímetros de la entrada, y luego caminar hasta las escaleras. De ahí en adelante, todo se volvía ridículamente fácil; en comparación con el peligro de que Anko te atrapara, y salir libre del peligro, lo demás era un juego de niños. Pan comido, en efecto. Pero sólo si primero tomabas la medicina. Anko era esa medicina. Una inusitadamente amarga y gruñona, que te trataba peor que un gusano –como, de hecho, nos llamaba- y que no tenía piedad para aplicar sus retorcidos castigos. Sí, Anko era retorcida, desquiciada y, tal vez, un poco sadomasoquista. Estaba segura de que le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás, retorcerse frente a ella, como si fuera la reina del mundo, y que el poder recayera sólo en ellas. Podía ser, era factible. Aunque, sólo quizá.

-Vengan –les susurré, caminando de puntitas hasta la esquina que daba al cuarto de Anko. Sentí pasos, pero no los tomé en cuenta. Creí que éramos nosotras, demasiado ruidosas para mi gusto, pero lo suficientemente discretas como para no ser percibidas. Sin embargo, no era lo que yo esperaba. Deteniendo a ambas con un brazo, tal como Sakura lo había hecho conmigo horas antes, les impedí que chocaran directamente con la espalda de Anko. Nos hicimos para atrás y hacia un estante lleno de trofeos, que pertenecían al equipo de Volley femenino y al escuadrón de porristas. También había unos pocos del club de debate, y muchos del taller de canto. El orgullo que usualmente me invadía cuando pasaba frente a ellos, se vio mitigado al verme en esa situación. Nos escondimos por un costado, y aguantamos la respiración. Tuve que cubrir con una mano la boca de Hinata, puesto que comenzaba a hiperventilar, y el sonido de la agitada respiración sólo traería problemas. Serios problemas.

Anko se acercó justo al borde, como a punto de voltear la vista y descubrirnos, pero, tal vez, decidió que había sido su imaginación, por lo que regresó al lugar dónde antes estaba. Me acerqué, nuevamente, a la esquina, observando la forma en que la maestra se movía. Se suponía que, para esas alturas, Anko ya debería estar durmiendo. Aunque podía imaginar que la había despertado, por otro lado. Chasqueando la lengua, decidí regresar al cuarto. Tendríamos que ocupar el plan B, aparentemente. Aun cuando eso no era correctamente exacto. Porque el plan B era, de hecho, el que acababa de fracasar. Por definición, el plan A era siempre emocionante, lleno de peligros y de posibles fallas. Lleno de adrenalina. Tal vez, por eso lo ocupaba. Tal vez, porque me gustaba en demasía la sensación de estar siempre al borde, en el impreciso límite entre ser atrapada y pasar como una sombra. Tal vez, me gustaba el peligro. Aunque, sólo tal vez.

-Tendremos que salir de otra forma –informé, una vez que llegamos a la seguridad del cuarto. Ambas me miraron como si, ahora sí, hubiera perdido la chaveta. Repito, por tercera vez: no era tan improbable- ¿Qué? –espeté, al percatarme de sus expresiones.

-Tenten-san, ¿no crees que es algo arriesgado? –tanteó Hinata, dudosa.

La observé de reojo, disimulando la sorpresa que me había llevado al comprobar que Hinata si podía armar una frase completa, sin tropezar sobre sí misma ni dejar las palabras en el aire. Parecía tener menos problemas conforme se acostumbraba a las personas –al menos, esa mi teoría- y me estaba comenzando a preocupar. No se suponía que se acostumbrara, sino que se alejara. Tenía que estar a kilómetros de mí, sin siquiera respirar el mismo aire –metafórico, por supuesto. No ahí, junto a mí, acostumbrándose a mi presencia y mi tosquedad, a punto de saltar por una ventana al cuarto de…

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Joder, no había tenido tiempo de avisarle a Shino. El plan A era, claro, salir por la ventana, ayudada por una cuerda que caía justo a la terraza de la habitación de mi compañero de taller. Usualmente, le decía que estaría fisgoneando por ahí, para que no despertara y alertara a la mitad del Internado que había un ladrón en los alrededores. Había ocurrido, una vez, en primer año –después del "incidente"-, que su compañero me vio salir despacio de la terraza, y Shino tuvo que usar todo su poder de convencimiento para asegurarle que sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. El pelinegro me había cobrado una semana de hacer todos sus deberes. Con el paso del tiempo, habíamos desarrollado una especie de camaradería –con la cual el muchacho estaba, sencillamente, obsesionado- y suponía que el hecho de ser el otro renegado-humillado en ese Internado del infierno sólo hacía las cosas menos complejas entre nosotros. Shino me protegía de vez en cuando, y yo le cubría las espaldas cuando me lo pedía. Trato justo.

-Mierda –murmuré, lanzándome a mi cama por tercera vez en la noche, y buscando mi celular por la misma cantidad de veces. Lo encontré, al fin, y marqué el número de Shino, rogando al dios de turno –al parecer, lo tendría bien ocupado esa noche- porque estuviera despierto. No era tan improbable. Solía decirle, en tono de broma, que tenía los mismos hábitos que un murciélago, comentario que era devuelto por una enrevesada metáfora de camarería que jamás lograba entender. No del todo, al menos. Finalmente, al quinto timbrazo sonó la voz profunda y seria del chico, con un ligero reborde de impaciencia y cansancio. Lo había despertado.

-¿Hmp? –su versión de un "aló".

-¡Shino! –exclamé, sobresaltando a las chicas a mi lado y, claro, al muchacho. Soltó un gruñido.

-Tenten –murmuró- Incluso el insecto más pequeño debe descansar. ¿Por qué? Porque así tiene energías para el siguiente día.

Rolé los ojos.

-Ajá -¿qué más podía contestar? ¿Qué no entendía una mierda? Sí, claro. Y luego podía ir a confesarme con el Papa- Lo siento. Oye, estoy bajando en un rato. ¿Puedes cubrirme?

-Los camaradas se ayudan entre sí.

-Ajá –repetí, frunciendo el ceño. De la nada, una idea se me vino a la mente- Oye, sé que esto ya es abusar, pero… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

El silencio que siguió fue bastante ambiguo, pero como no me detuvo, simplemente seguí adelante. Después de todo, no podía leer la mente cara a cara, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que lo iba a hacer por móvil?

-¿Podrías bajar a buscarme a mí y unas… compañeras? –rogué para que no se hubiera notado mi vacilación, pero las cejas enarcadas de Sakura me indicaban que no había tenido demasiado éxito- Son nuevas, y…

-Estaré esperando en el balcón –fue su escueta respuesta. Le agradecí y colgué, sintiendo todo un renovado sentimiento de gratitud hacia Shino. Le debía una grande, sin lugar a dudas. Volteándome hacia ellas, fruncí el ceño. No se veían como escaladoras profesionales, ni mucho menos; de hecho, la manicura perfecta, de la que recién me venía a percatar, era un mal precedente. Suspiré, aliviada de que Shino estuviera abajo.

-Veamos –comencé, arremangándome la polera, y tirando la siempre lista cuerda hacia abajo, hasta que escuché el sordo sonido de esta al chocar contra el piso de piedra. Asentí una vez al sentir un tirón en la cuerda. Estaba bien tensa, y podría haber bajado un mamut sin caerse, pero ellas tendrían que hacerlo a la manera antigua- ¿Alguna de ustedes a escalado alguna vez _algo_?

Se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo con complicidad, y un retorcijón de estómago me vino cuando lo hicieron. De seguro estaban pensando en esos muros para escalar que tenían soportes por todos lados, y que servían para hacer ejercicio y sentirse extremo a los hombres y mujeres demasiado miedosos para sentir la adrenalina real. Torcí el gesto, pero les seguí el juego. Al menos, tendrían el ejemplo de verme antes. Al menos, Shino estaba abajo. No, no se caerían. No lo permitiría.

-Algo así –respondió Sakura, sonriendo maliciosamente, confirmando mis sospechas y provocando otro retorcijón. Terminaría con gastritis después de esto, estaba segura. Asentí lentamente y luego, amarrando otra soga a mi cadera, tomé uno de los mosquetes que guardaba para esas especiales ocasiones, pasándole otros dos a ellas, y lo enganché entre ambas sogas. Miré a las chicas y ellas sólo me sonrieron, inquietándome aún más. Como no supieran escalar…

-Okay. Iré yo primero, y luego ustedes me siguen. Shino, un compañero, las estará esperando abajo para evitar que se caigan. Traten de no hacerlo, ya que él también tiene un compañero de cuarto, y es un pesado.

No era ni tan verdad ni tan mentira. Kiba era, en general, un tipo genial, perteneciente a esa especie de clase media que existía en el Internado, lo mediocres. Era un chico alto, de corto y despuntado cabello castaño, con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas, y unos caninos demasiado desarrollados. Esas eran las características que lo hacían relativamente diferente al resto, y que lo ubicaban entre los renegados normales –yo era de los definitivos- y los mediocres. Sin embargo, era un bocazas, y ya le había costado a Shino una vez convencerlo. Dos veces no iba a caer –si tampoco era idiota, por algo estaba en ese Internado- y estaba segura que, esta vez, tendríamos mucha suerte si llegábamos sanas y salvas –y sin amonestaciones- al cuarto. Todo un milagro, en mi opinión. Todo lo que nunca había ocurrido en mi jodida vida. Jamás había sido una persona con suerte, obviamente, y mi estrella parecía volverse cada día más negra. Sólo esperaba que esa noche no brillara. No demasiado, al menos.

Apartando esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza –que, de todas formas, quedaron revoloteando en ella-, me subí al alfeizar y miré hacia abajo. Eran unos diez metros, en picada, y que daban a un roquerío junto al lago del Internado. Una muerte segura si no sabías caer. O escalar. Tragué saliva. Estarían bien. Si me veían a mí, y lograban imitar mis movimientos, todo estaría bien. Además, Shino estaba abajo. No debía olvidarlo. Él jamás dejaría que algo les sucediera. Ni por asomo. No, él las ayudaría. Estarían bien. Cerrando los ojos, comencé a bajar, apoyando los pies y dando pequeños saltos. El mecanismo era bastante precario, pero servía al propósito para el que había sido creado, más de cuatro años atrás. Empecé a sentir el aire en mi cara, frío y flagelante. Casi podía verlo, cortando absolutamente todo a su paso; sentirlo dañando mi piel, provocando que hilillos de sangre cayeran por mis mejillas hasta mis labios. Podía sentir el sabor del óxido y la sal en mi boca. Pero no me molestaba. Era el precio a pagar –uno pequeño- por obtener casi lo mismo que sentía cuando me cortaba. Era una sensación de paz y armonía con la naturaleza inigualable, de que todo lo malo podía irse al carajo. Una sensación de plenitud y bienestar que nada ni nadie parecía poder alcanzar. La adrenalina provocaba un reajuste en mi cabeza. Aceleraba mis latidos, aumentaba mi respiración y contraía mis músculos cada vez que lo necesitaba, sin siquiera ser consciente de los movimientos. No sabía si era por la práctica, o por instinto, pero el caso era que me sentía bien. Eran las únicas veces en que mi cabeza no era un caos, en que mis propios sentimientos no lo eran, y la única oportunidad que tenía de ser, de alguna forma, libre. Completamente libre.

-Tenten –sentí que alguien me llamaba. Abrí los ojos y pude ver la severa –y somnolienta- expresión de Shino.

Asentí una vez, regresando de mi nube personal.

-Ayúdame a bajar, ¿sí?

Sacudió la cabeza, y yo fruncí el ceño cuando miró hacia las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la luna, proveniente de un costado del edificio. Shino cabeceó afirmativamente una vez, extrañándome aún más.

-Shino, ¿podrías dejar de ver la nada y ayudarme?

Una carcajada estridente me borró toda curiosidad y cualquier tipo de preocupación por la salud mental de Shino, matando toda la magia del asunto, en el instante que miré por el hombro del pelinegro, y hacia la oscura habitación, estrechando los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la poca luz. Allí, apoyado en el ventanal que separaba la terraza de su cuarto, los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, se encontraba Kiba Inuzuka, el dichoso compañero de cuarto, medio cubierto por las sombras. Gruñí por lo bajo cuando se acercó, y su sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar.

-Ya sabía yo que había algo extraño en este Internado –comentó, como a la pasada, tensando un poco la cuerda- Por supuesto, debí esperarme algo así de ti. Eres incluso más rara que Shino.

-¿Qué haces _tú _aquí, chucho? –ladré, apretando las manos en puños a los lados. Elevó los brazos, como protegiéndose, pero su altanería no desaparecía. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de golpearlo en la cara y romperle toda su perfecta dentadura.

-Oy, fenómeno, no te alteres.

Listo. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Salté, como si me hubiera convertido en una especie de tigre –aunque el parecido y la ferocidad eran, obviamente, sin comparación- y lo tiré al suelo. Suponía que había sido por la impresión, puesto que claramente no se esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. No tenía posibilidad contra él en una pelea justa. Era hombre, me pasaba como por veinte centímetros, y era bien conocido por su notable capacidad para luchar –y vencer. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no me importó. Lo único que quería era dejarle lo más claro posible que la apática inadaptada que ellos conocían, _no _era, ni por asomo, mi verdadera personalidad.

Estaba como poseída, y, la verdad, me importaba un pico lo que fuera a suceder. Estaba harta, enferma, de que todos ellos me trataran como si fuera una basura, como si fuera menos que descartable. Como si no fuera humana, como si no perteneciera. Estaba cansada, hastiada y hasta la coronilla de ser tratada así, y si bien no podía hacer demasiado con los otros idiotas, a ese le dejaría en claro quién era, realmente, Tenten Ama.

Muy en claro.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ejem... No tengo demasiados comentarios al respecto de este capítulo. Está flojo, está aburrido y está sólo como enlace para el otro, pero creo que se justifica que lo suba pronto, haciendo menos larga la espera del próximo, que creo que se pondrá más interesante. Al menos, más que esto :P.<em>

_Besitos, cuídense, paz a todas -la que yo no tengo, desafortunadamente, en estos momentos- y nos estamos leyendo._


	6. Chapter 6

**__**_Hello, again! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo estoy prácticamente igual que el sábado anterior, sólo que mucho más tranquila. Muchas gracias por todo el amor que brindaron a la distancia (ahora es cuando deseo un jet que me lleve a todas partes :P) y les juro que eso me hace amarlas con todo mi pequeño corazón. Ejem. Bueno, después de mi momento cursi y mágico (comercial de Coca-Cola), las dejo para que lean el capítulo de hoy ;) Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron. ¡Qué alegría que les haya gustado! ^^ En serio, si les gusta, me doy por pagada, y el hecho de que dejen review es, sinceramente, imposible de agradecer lo suficiente. Gracias de nuevo. Aquí, el capítulo, un poquito más largo (?) para que no me maten por el retraso ^^U_

_Las quiero :D_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo VI<span>_**

* * *

><p>-¡Tenten! –escuché, amortiguada, la voz de Shino. No le presté atención alguna. Estaba concentrada en clavarle mis uñas en el brazo –y, por supuesto, rasgarle la piel- a ese idiota.<p>

-¡Tenten! –otra voz, mucho más aguda, me llamó. Tampoco le hice caso, hasta que sentí como unos brazos delgados se cerraban alrededor de mi cintura. Me tiraron hacia atrás, separándome del recientemente herido muchacho, con una fuerza inusitada. Cuando estuve lejos de él, y me pude sostener en mis dos pies, la enfadada expresión de Sakura me hizo comenzar a razonar nuevamente- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Parpadeé. En algún lugar de mi mente, me pregunté cuantas veces podría parpadear, antes que el ojo se me humedeciera demasiado. Aparentemente, estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-Nada –mascullé entre dientes. Ella enarcó ambas cejas, soltando una risa sin humor.

-¿Pretendes hacerme creer que te tiraste encima de un tipo por "nada"? –Inquirió, haciendo las comillas con dos dedos de ambas manos, para luego cruzar los brazos y mirarme divertida- Estás de joda, ¿verdad?

Bufé.

-Nada que te interese –elaboré, sabiendo que la fastidiaría. Como, de hecho, ocurrió. Su expresión se transformó de inmediato, y no siguió la conversación. Giró sobre sus talones, y se acercó a Kiba. Apreté los dientes, al sentir como el Aburame se acercaba. Hinata llegaba, en esos momentos, desde nuestro cuarto, desconcertada por el alboroto que había montado- ¿Qué?

Él sólo ladeó la cabeza.

-Impulsividad es un rasgo peligroso –comentó como a la pasada, arreglando sus lentes con el dedo anular. Iba vestido como habitualmente: una chaqueta plomiza demasiado grande, con la capucha puesta, cubriendo prácticamente toda su anatomía, y lentes de sol negros, ocultando sus ojos. El por qué se vestía como si fuera un agente secreto de la CIA, aún consistía un misterio que tenía enormes ganas de resolver, pero tampoco podía juzgarlo demasiado. Yo misma, a veces, me vestía en contra del reglamento, sólo para escapar de la rutina. Había que variar, y el Internado se ponía aburrido a mitad de año, ¿qué más se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Socializar? Ni loca- Algo sucede.

Lo miré de reojo, incrédula.

-¿En serio? Te juro que no me había percatado.

No rió. Ni siquiera dio muestras de haber captado mi impertinencia, aunque siguió mirándome –o eso creía yo- a través de sus lentes oscuros. Bufé de nuevo.

-No sucede nada. Nada, excepto dos chicas que se empoderaron de mi habitación, tiraron a la basura mi guitarra, hicieron que me levantara, cayera y golpeara a la una de la mañana, sin contar la agradable ducha que nos regaló Anko –enumeré, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño- Aparte de eso, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Shino asintió, alzando su mano con el índice extendido. En él, se posó un bicho que me dio nauseas, pero que él sólo examinó, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Surreal no alcanzaba a definir la situación general.

- ¿Así que todo esto es por tu guitarra?

Lo miré mal.

-Pues sí, genio. Es por mi guitarra. ¿Algún problema?

-Si saco una conclusión lógica de tus palabras, no deberías enojarte.

-Eso parece imposible de lograr –intervino Sakura, revisando los cortes que había logrado hacerle al castaño en la cara, ignorando la adoradora mirada que le dirigía este- Tenten parece enfurruñada la mitad del tiempo, mientras que la otra mitad está dormida o despistada.

Kiba rió con ganas ante esta descripción, y yo le fruncí aún más el ceño. Se me iban a hacer arrugas como siguiera así.

-Oy, ¿de qué lado estás? –murmuré, provocando que todos rieran. Entrecerré peligrosamente los ojos, frunciendo los labios. Finalmente, suspiré. Necesitaba mi puta guitarra antes de que las calderas comenzaran a funcionar, a base de basura quemada, a las cuatro. Miré el reloj de pulsera. Dos y media. Joder.

-Venga, ya basta –dije- Necesitamos llegar al depósito en menos de una hora. ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Por qué no simplemente nos dirigimos allá? –sugirió Sakura, con tono de superior obviedad.

Kiba, Shino y yo la miramos como si fuera retardada mental. Tal vez, lo fuera. Al menos, con respecto a lo que le convenía, había algo definitivamente mal en ella. Tanto, que estaba allí, conmigo, a punto de entrar al depósito del Internado más estricto de Konoha, junto a dos tipos que ni siquiera conocía, y una muchacha que debería estar en una pasarela. Sí, algo en su cerebro, en ella, estaba mal.

-Es imposible hacerlo así, sin más –contestó el pelinegro- Llegar es complejo.

-¿Eh?

-Orochimaru-sama es un maldito paranoico –aseguró Kiba, inclinándose negligentemente en la baranda de protección, ya de pie después de mi ataque. Al parecer, no le había dado tan fuerte como creí. Eso me fastidió- El depósito está ubicado en el tercer sótano de este lugar. Como Shino dijo, no es un reto en sí mismo, sino que llegar a él. Los pasillos son vigilados toda la noche por profesores. El suelo del primer piso tiene un sensor de peso…

-¿S-Sensor… de p-peso? –repitió Hinata, perdida entre tanta seguridad. No era la única. La primera vez que me escabullí, terminé agazapada detrás del culo de una estatua, rogando porque las alarmas dejaran de sonar y volver tranquilamente a mi cuarto. Temblando de miedo y a punto de mojar los pantalones, claro está.

-Significa que si pisas por más de tres segundos y medio el mismo lugar, las alarmas se activan automáticamente, y el humo comienza a liberarse –expliqué, frunciendo el ceño ante los jadeos de sorpresa que soltaron ellas- Como el chucho dijo, Orochimaru-sama está demente.

-Gracias, fenómeno. Yo también te quiero.

-¿Fenómeno? ¿Por qué no te miras en un espejo, pulgoso?

-¿Y por qué no me chupas el…?

-Okay, creo que ya es suficiente –cortó Sakura, alzando la voz y haciendo aspavientos de que nos calláramos- Entendimos que el director está loco. Ahora, el quid de todo esto es: ¿cómo diablos haremos para entrar sin ser detectados?

Sonreí de lado.

-Muy fácil, mi querida compañera. Primero, tenemos que bajar por las escaleras de emergencias.

-Hay cámaras –repuso Kiba, algo altanero. Enarqué una ceja.

-No me refiero a las que ocupamos nosotros, idiota. Sino las antiguas. Esas que todos llaman escaleras de servicio.

-¿Y por qué demonios no las llamas así desde un principio? –gruñó, molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Rolé los ojos y proseguí, ignorándolo deliberadamente, y fastidiándolo un poco en el proceso. _Bien_:

-No hay forma de que nos descubran allí. No hay cámaras, porque es muy antiguo, y, de todas formas, los profesores nunca han pensado en la posibilidad de que los alumnos conozcan la existencia de ellas. Creen que somos lo suficientemente tarados como para ignorar una puerta con una cinta amarilla y negra en medio del pasillo –Kiba sonrió de lado, claramente entendiendo el sarcasmo- El punto es que iremos por allí hasta el primer piso. El sensor de peso está sólo en el hall, que es, desafortunadamente, dónde está la puerta para bajar a los sótanos.

-Hay un dispositivo que lo desactiva –continuó Shino, dejando volar al bicho ese- Pero está cruzando el hall. Justo en frente de una cámara. Así que lo primero sería desconectar esa cámara, para que luego alguien desconecte el sensor.

-¿Q-Quién h-hará… l-lo de la c-cámara? –quiso saber Hinata, retorciendo sus dedos como acostumbraba.

Kiba amplió su sonrisa, dejando expuestos ambos caninos. Se veía feroz y, por primera vez, consideré la posibilidad de que fuera un tipo medianamente interesante. Aunque, sólo tal vez.

-Yo lo haré –aseguró, sacando pecho frente a las chicas- No es la primera vez, de cualquier forma. Déjenmelo a mí.

Shino y yo asentimos. Normalmente, lo haría yo, pero tenía otro trabajo en ese escenario, y Kiba se veía lo suficientemente seguro como para que confiara, al menos en ese aspecto, en él. Como fuera sólo ganas de impresionar, me iba a conocer –de nuevo.

-Bien. Entonces, Tenten, tú te encargas del sensor.

Asentí, mirando el reloj. Las tres menos quince.

-Está bien –consentí. No sería tan difícil, en cualquier caso- Pero debemos irnos ahora mismo. Nos queda un poco más de una hora, y tenemos que reconectar todo una vez que tengamos lo que buscamos.

Todos asintieron y entramos en la desordenada habitación de los chicos. Pasando entre pilas de ropa sucias –considerando que estábamos recién en la primera semana, era demasiado- y tratando de no tropezar con las mismas, llegamos a la puerta de entrada. Kiba abrió un resquicio y echó un vistazo afuera.

-Despejado –murmuró, y yo casi pude asegurar que se creía SWAT. No me sorprendería.

Caminamos hasta el centro del pasillo, pegados a la pared, sin que nos diera la luz de la luna. Llegamos a una puerta que, efectivamente, estaba clausurada, aunque la cinta se veía algo deteriorada y resultaba obvio que había sido despegada y vuelta a pegar un montón de veces. Negué con la cabeza. Aficionados. Pasando debajo de ella, Shino cerró la puerta cuando entramos todos, y nos quedamos en una completa oscuridad.

-Encendedores –musité, sacando el mío, a la vez que dos más se encendían: Kiba y Shino. Continuamos por la escalera de caracol, hecha de vieja piedra, bajando despacio y con cuidado de no resbalarnos, debido a la humedad que se había apoderado de los peldaños a lo largo de los años. Guiando la comitiva estaba yo, seguida de Sakura, que se aferraba a mi camisa como si la vida se le fuera en ello –y, probablemente, así fuera-, luego venía Kiba, después Hinata, quién también se aferraba al chucho como si fuera un salvavidas y ella se estuviera ahogando, y cerraba Shino. La luz que proyectaban los encendedores no era demasiada, pero servía para ver lo que había a una distancia de tres metros. Lo cual era bastante, dado el caso.

Bajamos desde el tercer piso, que era el de los cuartos de los chicos, hasta que pude sentir el fin de los peldaños. Lo informé a los demás y todos exhalamos profundo, aliviados de poder salir de ese lugar tan sofocante. Si hubiera ido sola, lo más probable es que hubiera bajado hasta alguna ventana del primer piso, entrado a la fuerza, y desconectado todo por mí misma, pero en las circunstancias actuales me era imposible. Aún si ni siquiera había visto a las chicas bajar, estaba segura de que lo habían hecho sin errores gracias a mí. Era imposible que ellas supieran como escalar una pared de lisa piedra, a siete metros de un roquerío mortal.

Tanteé la pared hasta encontrar la manilla de la puerta, para luego empujarla levemente. Por suerte, lo hice sólo un poco, y no lo suficiente como para hacer ruido, salvándonos de ser atrapados en el acto. Kakashi se paseaba, leyendo tranquilamente su librito naranja, por todo el corredor. Esperé hasta que se perdió en la esquina, y salí apresuradamente, indicándoles que se apuraran. Repetimos el proceso de caminar pegados a la pared, hasta que divisamos el hall central. Consistía de un círculo de baldosas negras y blancas, que se elevaba sus buenos veinte metros, culminando en una soberbia cúpula decorada con cerámicas de diferentes colores, formando un bello mosaico caleidoscópico. Justo en frente de la puerta, estaba la dichosa cámara, apuntando en un ángulo de treinta grados hacia la izquierda, captando la puerta del sótano.

Le hice un gesto a Kiba, quien cruzó rápidamente hacia la otra pared, para luego subirse, con una agilidad que no me esperaba de un chico como él, hasta llegar a la altura del aparato. La sacó de su soporte, con cuidado de no girar el visor hacia nosotros, y abrió el panel de control. Manipuló un par de cables, con habilidad y seguridad propias de la práctica, y la dejó nuevamente en su lugar. Volvió junto a nosotros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Está listo –confirmó- La dejé con una imagen fija de hace cinco minutos. Quién sea que esté arriba mirando, verá la misma imagen todo el tiempo que estemos allí –parpadeé, desconcertada ligeramente, para luego sonreírle levemente.

-Bien hecho, pulgoso.

Su sonrisa se hizo ladina.

-Te toca a ti, fenómeno.

Asentí y me coloqué en el borde justo de dónde comenzaba el pasillo, dando paso inmediato al hall. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundo, y alcé los brazos. Era una distancia de, al menos, siete metros de diámetro, los cuales tendría que cruzar sin tocar más de tres segundos y medio el mismo punto. Luego, llegaría a la pared opuesta, al lado de la puerta, que consistía en un punto muerto, y tendría que desactivar el panel con una contraseña que le había robado a Kakashi una vez que lo había acompañado al sótano cuarto a sacar un par de libros viejos, para los alumnos que no tenían. Los cuales eran bastante más de los que se podría pensar.

Abriendo los ojos, me puse de puntillas y me incliné hasta tocar con la punta de los dedos el frío suelo, no permitiéndome permanecer demasiado tiempo concentrada en la posición que tenía. Estaba incómoda, sí, pero no sería nada comparado con la desalmada mirada de Orochimaru-sama si nos pillaban y nos llevaban ante él. De inmediato, salté hacia atrás, cayendo en manos y pies sucesivamente. Cuando calculé que ya estaba cerca del lugar que necesitaba, marcado por un no muy sutil rayón rojo en la baldosa blanca, apliqué un poco más de fuerza, y realicé un mortal hacia atrás. Caí bien, pero justo en el borde de la baldosa, y por un momento temí que el cuerpo se me fuera, por efecto de la gravedad, hacia atrás. Sin embargo, años de gimnasia rítmica me mantuvieron estabilizada en la punta de los pies, hasta que pude recobrar el equilibrio perfecto que solía tener. Me volteé a la pared, y solté la pequeña tapa de plástico que cubría el panel regulador. Ingresé la contraseña, desbloqueé el sensor, y, de inmediato, las pequeñas rayitas rojas que no se podían ver, a menos que estuvieras muy acostumbrado, desaparecieron de la vista. Sonreí internamente, y les indiqué con la cabeza, a los demás, que podían pasar. Shino fue el primero, y pasó muy tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión seria. Lo siguieron las chicas, ansiosas y nerviosas, y cerró Kiba.

Abrí la puerta, con cuidado de no hacerla chirriar –era demasiado antigua, y los profesores todavía rondaban- y entramos apresuradamente. El pelinegro cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, y todos volvimos a respirar normalmente. Me sequé el sudor de la frente y sonreí débilmente a las nuevas, que parecían alucinadas.

-Así es como se hace en Konoha –murmuré, logrando que Kiba riera divertido. Sakura fue la primera en captar la broma, y frunció el ceño, colocando los brazos en jarras.

-¿Desde cuándo eres gimnasta olímpica?

Enarqué una ceja, sacándole de un tirón el cigarro que acababa de sacar Kiba, guardándolo entre mis pertenencias por el momento. No fuera que se le ocurriera encenderlo, y ahí todo el esfuerzo se iba al carajo. El sótano entero estaba plagado de detectores de humo, y esa era la forma favorita de los profesores de encontrar a los alumnos que se escabullían: empapados, tiritando y tan asustados, que algunos se cagaban encima. Patético. A mí nunca me había sucedido, pues era lo suficientemente precavida como para no llevar cigarros, puesto que me conocía demasiado para no caer en la tentación de la nicotina si llevaba uno conmigo. Y no iba a dejar que un idiota pulgoso me arruinara. No, Señor, primero me quemaban viva.

El chucho me miró mal, pero lo ignoré.

-¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones _a ti_? –espeté como respuesta, cruzándome de brazos y levantando todas las barreras de nuevo. Me repetí, hasta el hartazgo, que después de aquello _debía _alejarlas- No eres más que mi compañera de cuarto, y eso tampoco durara demasiado. No tengo por qué decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer. O lo que hice o dejé de hacer. Así que no jodas.

-Oye, no me… -comenzó, pero Kiba la detuvo de continuar.

-Bonita, hazle caso y no jodas –le recomendó, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de lado, a la vez que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Sakura pareció más ofendida que aplacada, se desembarazó bruscamente y miró feo a todos, pero guardó silencio. Por primera vez, lograba pensar con lógica. Tal vez, estuviera entrando en razón, aunque no era demasiado probable. Suspirando, comencé a bajar, adoptando todos las mismas posiciones que antes, aunque ahora era Hinata la que se aferraba a mí, y Sakura a Kiba, con gran satisfacción de éste último.

Bajamos hasta el tercer subterráneo, y comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo de piedra, que parecía catacumba, alumbrado por antorchas empotradas a la pared cada dos metros, justo en frente de cada una de las puertas que había en ese lugar. No podía ver mi reloj en esa oscuridad, pero rogaba para que estuviéramos bien en la hora. Si había llegado demasiado tarde, me creía dispuesta a tirarme en las calderas. Como ya había dicho, la guitarra lo era todo para mí. Se me antojaba un castigo divino todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente; al menos, en los últimos tres años. Una salvación. El tercer escape. No funcionaba tan bien como escalar, y no se acercaba ni remotamente al corte, pero era una forma no-autodestructiva –como decía mi hermana Reika (sí, igual que mi abuela)- de vaciar mi alma. De poner en palabras lo que sucedía en mi interior, mi confusión total, el dolor que sentía cada vez que alguien me despreciaba. Era una forma, una de las pocas que tenía, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir así como así. No, no estaba dispuesta, en absoluto, a dejarlo ir. Nunca.

Finalmente, llegamos a la última entrada, ubicada en el mismo borde en que empezaba la sección restringida. A ella, se accedía mediante la clave puesta en el panel de control, que permitía la entrada por una soberbia puerta de hierro. Definitivamente, el director tenía un problema. Un serio problema. Más de una vez me había sentido atraída a ese lugar, y había intentado robar la clave –sin éxito, desafortunadamente. Sin embargo, en esos exactos momentos, nada podía importarme menos. No andaba de curiosa, sino de recolectora, y como no cruzara la madera frente a mí, me daría un ataque de pánico, estaba segura.

-¿A-Aquí e-es? –murmuró Hinata, mordiendo compulsivamente su labio inferior, a la vez que retorcía sus manos. Kiba la contempló de reojo y luego, sorprendiendo a todos, posó ambas manos en los hombros de ella, comenzando a masajearlos. Hinata, como si hubieran encendido un botón, enrojeció notablemente, incluso en aquella oscuridad tan absoluta. Parecía Rodolfo, el Reno. Uno que boqueaba y no podía articular palabra alguna- ¡…! ¡…!

-Relájate, mujer –dijo el castaño, algo demasiado fuerte. No me molesté en regañarlo. La Hyuuga parecía más tranquila, a pesar de todo, y suponía que mucho tenía que ver con el chucho- Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

-Gra-gracias… uhm… ¿cuál e-es t-tú nombre?

Sakura golpeó su frente, como cayendo recién en la cuenta de que no se conocían de nada. Aguanté la carcajada, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y sonreía, divertida, ante la expresión estúpida que había puesto el Inuzuka ante la inocente pregunta de la morena. Shino sólo negó con la cabeza, ajustándose los lentes con un dedo.

-Pulgoso, ellas son Haruno Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata –presenté, viendo que nadie tenía intenciones de hacerlo- Chicas, él es el chucho.

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, cargada de sarcasmo, y luego se volvió a ellas, algo más natural.

-Heh. Supongo que es suficiente.

-Yo también, chucho –pinchó Sakura, con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en las comisuras, haciendo caer el jubiloso semblante del chico. Soltando un gruñido, extendió la mano a la perilla desgastada y vieja de la entrada al lugar, provocando que mi pelinegro amigo se apartara de ésta, dónde había estado apoyado.

-Vamos a buscar la estúpida guitarra del fenómeno, ¿sí?

Corriéndolo con un muy poco delicado contoneo de cintura, abrí la puerta por mí misma, entrando sin vacilar.

-Más respeto, chu…. –mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin creer lo que estaban presenciando en esos instantes. Estaba segura que en mi vida había visto algo como eso- …cho.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, sí. Tengo todo un trauma con los finales de capítulo abiertos xDD. Pueden odiarme, están en todo su derecho, pero les prometo que actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, y que les gustará lo que viene (?).<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si lo leen, genial. Si lo agregan a alertas o favoritos, están poniendo una sonrisa en mi cara. Si me dejan review... me muero xDD._

_Cuídense, las quiero con toda el alma, y nos estamos leyendo ;D_

_Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hi! Yo, aquí, reportándome nuevamente con un capítulo recién revisado. La verdad, no estoy con demasiados ánimos, así que esto será corto. Gracias a todas las que me han dejado review, las que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y/o alertas. También quisiera hacer un agradecimiento en especial a las que me mandaron todo su apoyo por lo que estaba pasando mi abuela. Desafortunadamente -o, tal vez, no tanto- mi abuela querida falleció el jueves, y hoy en la mañana la enterramos, junto al viejo que siempre quiso, y que un cáncer -curioso que ella también haya muerto por lo mismo, aunque en diferentes lugares- se lo arrebató hace cosa de treinta años. Ahora están juntos en el lugar que ella siempre trabajo por conseguir, y que se merece con toda justicia. Gracias, de nuevo._

_El capítulo está algo... mmm... extraño. No sé, fue lo que salió. No tengo siquiera una opinión formada al respecto, y pensar en una ahorita me resulta prácticamente imposible. Como dije, no estoy de ánimo para nada._

_Bueno, me largo. Dije que iba a ser corto y, como siempre, mi palabra no vale nada xDD. Las quiero. Espero que les guste._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo VII<span>_**

* * *

><p>Estaba consternada. ¿Era siquiera posible mantener algo de esas proporciones en un lugar como ese? La respuesta negativa llegó de inmediato, pero mis ojos me estaban confirmando justamente lo contrario. Qué lindo. Yo, que nunca creía en nada que no vieran mis ojos –excepto, claro, algunos conceptos que no podían ser más que abstractos, y que por más racional que fueras tenías que metértelos en la cabeza como fuera-, me empezaba a preguntar si no tendría que ir al oculista. <em>Definitivamente<em>.

-¿Qué…? –Comenzó Sakura, entrando detrás de mí, empujando también a Kiba, y ahogando un grito cuando se encontró dentro- ¡Santa mierda! ¡Es enorme!

"Enorme" no alcanzaba a definir las medidas de esa especie de coliseo romano en la que nos encontrábamos. Sobre mí, un techo de brillantes baldosas, de un inmaculado negro, se exhibían con una claridad perturbadora, provocando una poco agradable sensación de que era transparente. Las baldosas bajaban formando una cúpula que terminaba a la misma altura que se encontraba la puerta, para luego dar paso a un liso e inmaculado piso reluciente. Hielo negro, se me vino a la mente, y el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda fue sumamente displacentero. En el medio justo, se alzaba un gran armatoste de metal, con tres rejillas que -suponía yo- eran la entrada, y brillaban de diferentes colores: rojo, azul y verde, a la vez que tres chimeneas echaban humo de los mismos colores, provocando en el lugar una densa niebla de un extraño violáceo, haciendo difícil el respirar. Tragando saliva, avancé un paso, sintiendo el sobrecogimiento de inmediato, al escuchar la escalofriante reverberación por todo el lugar. Y eso que estaba con zapatillas. Me mordí el labio inferior, aguantando el aire en mis pulmones, a pesar que ya sentía el reclamo de estos por una renovación de oxígeno. No podía. El humo me lo impedía. Me atenazaba la nariz, la garganta, los pulmones, impidiéndome ventilar de forma correcta mis pulmones y, mucho menos, articular palabra alguna. Estaba asustada -tal vez, por primera vez en mi vida-, y la sensación era igual que el escalofrío anterior.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto? –escuché murmurar a Kiba, en algún lugar detrás de mí, sonando como ahogado. También estaba asustado –aterrorizado, quizá, al igual que yo- y el murmullo era la única forma de no demostrarlo- No pueden ser las calderas…

-Estamos mal –lo interrumpió Shino, serio. El nudo se me traspasó al estómago, permitiéndome respirar, pero aumentando la sensación de opresión que sentía- Esto no es el depósito.

-¿D-D-D-Dón-de e-esta-ta-mos...? –Tartamudeó Hinata, sin siquiera intenciones de esconder su miedo- ¿Q-Qué e-e-es e-esto?

-No lo sé –intervine, con los ojos vagando por todo el lugar- No está en ningún plano del…

Un sonido me interrumpió, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Era igual a la bocina de un buque, y eso era algo que había escuchado en variadas ocasiones, gracias a las contadas veces en que había atravesado el mar para visitar a mi bisabuela, de pequeña, en China. Mi madre se había empeñado, siempre, en ir por barco, aún cuando sabía que yo me mareaba, al igual que mi padre. Ella, sin embargo, no hacía caso a nuestros ruegos. Sólo le interesaba ver el mar, y sentir la brisa en su bellísimo rostro de porcelana. No obstante esos momentos, jamás me había parecido tan aterrador como en esos instantes, en los que la oscuridad se extendía sobre, frente y debajo de mí, embotonando mis sentidos y haciendo que mi corazón se saltara unos dos latidos, para luego largarse a latir como desaforado. Parecía querer salir corriendo como el viento, y mis deseos no parecían influir demasiado en sus decisiones.

-Chicos, tenemos que irnos –dictaminé. Al carajo con mi guitarra. Quería salir de ahí, sacudirme la opresión, la sensación de soledad que se extendía por todo mi pecho, ahogándome y logrando el mismo efecto que el denso aire interior: no dejarme respirar. No podía. No podía pasar aire. Estaba como atorada, y no conseguía recordar cómo diablos se espiraba. Ni siquiera podía recordar bien como había llegado a esa situación ni cuando habían desaparecido de mi vista los chicos que, supuestamente, me acompañaban. Estaba sola. Terrible y repugnantemente sola, y la soledad comenzaba a desesperarme. Angustiada, intenté, al menos, encontrar la voz, para emitir, aunque fuera, un sonido ahogado, un gañido silencioso que les indicara a los demás que seguía allí, viva, y que no me dejaran sola. _Sola…_

Tampoco pude. Estaba atrofiada. Ya ni sabía quién era. Ni siquiera si estaba viva o no. Lo único que sabía, a ciencia cierta, era que deseaba esa opresión lejos, en algún lugar a kilómetros de mí, y sin posibilidades de volver a experimentarla, _sentirla_… Comencé a marearme –por la hipoxia, supongo- y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Negro, como el hielo que había debajo de mí. _Negro_. Negro, como la soledad que se extendía, cubriéndolo todo con su mano flagelante y fría. _Oscuridad._

Cerrando los ojos, me dejé llevar a esa fría oscuridad, con la cual no tenía forma de luchar.

Me desperté cuando sentí un calor en mis párpados, como si me estuvieran quemando. Era demasiado para mi piel, y comenzaba a sentir un dolor en ésta, que me hacía apretar los ojos con fuerza. Podía percibir voces a mí alrededor, pero las escuchaba como si estuvieran en un túnel, bien lejos de mi persona. Era consciente, en algún lugar de mi atolondrada mente, que aquello era imposible, y la aspereza que sentía bajo mis yemas me lo confirmaba, pero la sensación no desaparecía. No, no se desvanecía, por más que intentara concentrarme en lo que decían. Oía, como es natural, algunas palabras, sílabas, frases enteras muy de vez en cuando. Pero no podía darles el sentido correcto, o siquiera uno del todo. Eran difusas, inconexas, y el sólo intentar encontrarles lógica me estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Traté de mover mi cuerpo, pero no pude. Las piernas no me respondían, y el resto del cuerpo lo sentía lo suficientemente molido como para siquiera intentar hacer algo por el estilo. Apreté con más fuerza los ojos y me obligué a abrirlos.

En un principio, únicamente podía ver el resplandor encandilante de un encendedor, que me hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Acto seguido, escuché un grito ahogado, una santificación a un desecho orgánico, una maldición y un SINSP (sonido no identificado que sonaba a palabrota), que me hicieron abrir un ojo.

-¡Tenten! –Exclamó la misma voz que había beatificado aquella sustancia asquerosa- ¡Despertaste!

_No, sigo abducida por los aliens, _quise responder, pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un gañido ahogado, seguido de un gemido. La maldita garganta estaba seca, y parecía rasparme cada vez que el aire se abría paso por mis cuerdas vocales. Era horrible, y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir infringiéndome ese dolor voluntariamente, pero, aparentemente, mis interlocutores –si es que podía llamárseles así- tenían otros planes.

-¿C-Cómo te s-sientes, Tenten-san? –esa era, sin género de duda, Hinata, que con toda seguridad estaría sonrojándose y chocando la punta de sus dedos índices el uno contra el otro, como la había visto hacer en reiteradas ocasiones. Asentí despacio, tratando por todos los medios de que las pulsaciones no regresaran.

-¡Por supuesto que se siente mal, Hina! –espetó, con no mucha delicadeza, Sakura, y me la imaginé tirando los brazos al aire y poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡Es un milagro que esté viva! ¿Cómo estarías tú si hubieras estado a punto de partirte la cabeza por la mitad?

_Completamente molida y avergonzada, _repuse en mi interior, frustrándome al comprobar que aún no podía hablar correctamente. Era irritante, considerando que yo siempre –y cuando decía siempre, me refería a exactamente eso- tenía algo qué decir, con respecto a todo. Era frustrante sólo pensarlo.

-No… -intenté decir, pero era como si tuviera espinas recorriendo mi laringe. Tragué saliva, y empeoró del todo un poco más. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en tortura personal.

-Los camaradas se comprenden entre sí –murmuró la severa voz de Shino, aunque más alejada del resto. Su tono calmó el martilleo que me había provocado el mesurado –nótese el sarcasmo- tono de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, me podía imaginar la cara de incredulidad que todos tenían en esos momentos. Sin duda, el pelinegro estaba quedando como R-A-R-O frente a las nuevas, y en otra contexto, probablemente, me habría reído a carcajadas. Pero, en mi situación actual, no era posible. Maldita quemazón- Tenten necesita comprensión.

Shino se merecía, sin lugar a dudas, el premio a esa virtud. Era el único sensato de… ¿cuántos había junto a mí?

-E-Estoy bien –logré articular, sintiendo el fuego correr nuevamente.

-¡Habló! –chilló Sakura.

-Sí, la fenómeno habló. Hagan una fiesta, por favor.

Kiba, más conocido como el chucho, sonaba indiferente y ligeramente fastidiado, a diferencia de su compañero de cuarto, que tenía un tono de condescendiente irritación. Emociones sumamente complejas de expresar –al menos, al mismo tiempo-, en mi opinión, pero así solía ser el Aburame, y no sería yo quien lo cambiara. De hecho, ni siquiera me molestaba ese particular rasgo suyo, el cual lo hacía quién, y cómo, era. No, no sería yo quién lo cambiara.

-Vete al carajo –murmuré, de una corrida, aunque no sentí el dolor que había estado sintiendo. Solté un suspiro aliviado. Al parecer, era sólo una tonta irritación pasajera. Afortunadamente. El castaño soltó una carcajada sonora, que regresó las palpitaciones en mis sienes, divertido ante mi comentario tan elegante.

-Hyuuga hubiera hecho mejor en dejarte caer –respondió, aún riendo entre dientes. Incorporándome lentamente, con la ayuda licenciosa de Hinata por un lado y de Sakura por el otro, fruncí el ceño, a la vez que me llevaba una mano al costado de la cabeza. Joder, cómo dolía. Sólo una persona se me venía a la mente con ese apellido, y no había forma de que la delicada chica a mi lado hubiera podido detener la supuesta caída. Al menos, no como la había pintado Sakura; y, aunque estaba segura de que había exagerado un poco, tenía el presentimiento de que la chica había sido bastante exacta.

-¿Hyuuga? –repetí, confusa, parpadeando varias veces. Hinata asintió a mi lado, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Okay, tal vez la Hyuuga era más de lo que dejaba ver. Mucho más, aparentemente- ¿Tú…? –gesticulé con las manos, sin indicar realmente nada, pero ella me entendió de inmediato. Sonrojándose, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, alzando sus manos frente a ella como deteniendo el tráfico- ¿Entonces…?

-Neji-nii-san a-ayudó –susurró, encorvándose ligeramente sobre sí misma. Asentí lentamente.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, aguardando.

-¿Quién diablos es Neji-nii-san?

Sakura y Kiba soltaron una risotada, y el pelinegro hizo el amago de una, aunque se detuvieron en el instante en que un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos blancos, que había llegado Kami sabe cuándo, apareció en mi campo de visión, haciendo que mis parpados cubrieran y destaparan mis orbes castañas una y otra vez, confundida.

Miré a Hinata, quién examinaba sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Me volví al –para mí- recién llegado, de nuevo.

-Supongo que tú eres el tal Neji-nii-san, ¿no?

Asintió secamente una vez, y luego dijo:

-No deberían estar aquí.

Soltando un bufido divertido, rolé los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de dónde estaba, gracias a su comentario. Aparentemente, estábamos en el pasillo que antecedía a ese lugar infernal. Yo había estado acostada de espaldas en el suelo de piedra, lo cual explicaba el agarrotamiento de mi cuerpo, y los demás me rodeaban a diferentes alturas. Sakura y Hinata, por supuesto, estaban acuclilladas a mi lado, sosteniéndome con delicadeza por la parte baja de la espalda, no fuera que me cayera de nuevo. El chucho estaba detrás de nosotras. Tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, y la pierna izquierda doblada, apoyando el pie de la misma en la pared. Mientras que el chico con serios problemas sociales –Shino, lógicamente- se encontraba, como había supuesto, un poco más alejado, apoyado en la puerta, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gran chaqueta y la cabeza levemente gacha. El Hyuuga, por otra parte, se encontraba justo frente a mí, y se veía tan alto y grande desde mi posición actual, que me sentía David enfrentando a Goliat. No era, debía admitir, una sensación demasiado placentera. De hecho, no lo era en absoluto. Y el que me estuviera mirando tan fuertemente, tan intensamente, lo hacía del todo un poco más incómodo.

-Ya que estamos, tú tampoco –espeté, tratando de pararme –para acortar, aunque fuera un poco, la diferencia de alturas-, ayudándome nuevamente de ambas chicas. Una vez en mis dos pies de nuevo, me sacudí el polvo de los pantalones negros y reparé en los muchos moretones que tenía en los brazos. Probablemente, tendría más de estos en las piernas, así como en el rostro y el torso completo. Podía presentirlo por los pinchazos de dolor que me recorrían cada vez que movía con demasiada fuerza el cuerpo. Ignorando el dolor, me paré con los brazos en jarras frente a él. Debía admitir que el esfuerzo de quedar más alta no había servido de mucho, puesto que me sacaba, fácilmente, unos veinte centímetros. Debía medir unos ciento noventa centímetros. Un metro noventa de imponencia, decidí, cuando descubrí que no podía sostenerla la mirada por más de un par de segundos; por el contrario, mis ojos se desviaban a su musculoso pecho, destacado por el polo negro que usaba. Joder, tenía tantos músculos como para complacer a la mujer más exigente. Y sólo tenía… ¿cuánto? ¿Dieciocho años? Como máximo, por supuesto. El maldito era un jodido bendecido de los dioses, y le importaba un comino. Además, no había que olvidar, por nada del mundo, esos ojos blancos, penetrantes y seguros, que parecían estar sacándome una maldita radiografía. Bufando, retrocedí un paso y crucé los brazos sobre mis senos. Todo el ánimo de pelea se me había ido al carajo, y ahora estaba concentrándome en que mis piernas dejaran de sentirse como una estúpida gelatina- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Hyuuga enarcó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera contestar a mi sumamente cortés pregunta, el Aburame se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro, como diciéndole que él se encargaba de la loca. Entrecerré los ojos, pero me ignoraron olímpicamente, como si realmente no estuviera ahí. ¿Hola? La loca que había estado a punto de romperse la cabeza por la mitad estaba en frente suyo, ¿alguien se acordaba o ya había pasado a formar parte de la pared? Aparentemente, así era.

-Tenten nunca ha sido demasiado cortés –empezó. Cuando envaré la espalda, finalmente me miró. O, al menos, dirigió su rostro hacia mí, puesto que con más del noventa por ciento de su rostro cubierto, incluyendo sus ojos, no podía estar bien segura de qué era, exactamente, lo que estaba viendo- Hyuuga nos vio pasar cuando veníamos para acá. Estaba en los lavabos. Hinata y él son primos, así que…

-Le dijo "nii-san", ¿recuerdas? –interrumpí, con tono de obviedad insolente.

-E-esto… -intervino Hinata, retorciendo sus manos- Y-Yo… N-Neji-nii-san e-es… É-Él es…

-Hinata y Neji-kun son primos –dictaminó Sakura, librando a Hinata de la vergüenza, sonriéndole amablemente a la ojiperla, que le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento. Intenté no prestarle atención al vacío que se formó en mi estómago en ese momento, aunque supuse que no había tenido demasiado éxito, debido a la expresión cuidadosamente curiosa que tenía el chucho en esos momentos. Me hice la loca –lo cual, de todas formas, era- y, asintiendo lentamente, aguanté la risa al caer en la cuenta de la imperceptible mueca que había puesto Hyuuga ante el honorífico del que Sakura había hecho uso. Era gracioso, sin duda, verlo contrariado, y más aún por algo de ese estilo.

-Está bien. Son primos y le dices hermano. Nada de otro mundo –el sarcasmo tiñó deliberadamente mis palabras, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno al respecto- Aún no me respondes qué diablos hacías aquí.

-Hinata-sama es mi responsabilidad –respondió con parquedad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Esbocé una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Aló? ¿Hinata-sama? ¿Qué, tenía veinte años más que él y se veía de dieciséis por milagro del lifting? No hice comentarios al respecto, sin embargo, puesto que la expresión cautelosa de Sakura me advirtió que mejor lo dejaba ahí. De cualquier forma, no me resistí a hacer un comentario sarcástico. Alabado fuera Kami por darnos el don de la palabra.

-Que tierno. Es bastante noble que la consideres así. Sin embargo, yo ni siquiera te conozco, así que no entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste –aunque ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho. Lo único que alcanzaba a recordar, era una sofocante sensación dentro de mí, que luego se convirtió en oscuridad. Más allá de eso, no tenía mucho. Y, honestamente, no quería saber qué demonios había sucedido después. Prefería la ignorancia, aunque era de cobardes, antes de saber hasta qué punto me había avergonzado sin tener –literalmente- consciencia.

-Estabas a punto de caer de cabeza y quebrártela –repuso él, irritado al fin, aunque esto se dejó ver sólo por un estrechamiento ínfimo de sus ojos. Tenía un control de sus emociones que ya me lo quisiera yo- Un gracias sería lo más apropiado en un momento como éste.

-Gracias –repliqué con acritud- por algo que ni sé si es verdad. Como sea, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Uhm… ¿Tenten-san? –llamó Hinata, cuando me disponía hacer a la inversa el camino de antes, sacando ya mi encendedor del bolsillo y accionándolo. La luz invadió el lugar. Me giré a verla, indicándole que siguiera con mis ojos, apuntándola a la vez con la pequeña llamita, que la hacía parecer un fantasma de lo pálida que estaba. Tendría que recompensarla, de alguna manera, por esa noche del demonio- ¿Q-Qué pasa c-con tu g-guitarra?

Un nudo se me formó en el estómago de nuevo, pero me forcé a no dejar traslucir la tristeza que me había invadido. La recompensa por acompañarme se había ido al carajo. Después de todo, había sido por ellas que había tenido que salir de mi cama, en primer lugar. Aunque no era exactamente cierto, si tenían mucho que ver. Como fuera, desde el punto en que lo viera, para mí ellas tenían la culpa. O una gran parte de esta. De reojo, eché un vistazo al reloj luminoso de mi muñeca. Las cuatro y cinco. Ni por asomo mi guitarra estaría viva. Suspirando, me volteé y proseguí mi camino.

-Ya no tiene importancia. No alcanzamos a salvarla, así que tendré que encargar otra –el sólo pensamiento hacía que el estómago se me revolviera de una forma no demasiado placentera. _Hola, gastritis, ¿cómo estás?_- Por ahora, salgamos de aquí, antes de que alguien se percate que no estamos en los cuartos.

-Las precauciones tomadas deberían ser efectivas –comentó Hyuuga, como a la pasada, aunque no pudo disimular –no del todo, al menos- la admiración en su voz, ni tampoco la curiosidad. Sonreí arrogantemente, y alcé ligeramente la barbilla. No todos los días te halagaba –o algo así- un Hyuuga. Al menos, no a mí.

-Sí; pero en cuanto hagan el turno de las cinco, todos nosotros estaremos fritos.

-¿El turno de las cinco? –repitió la Haruno, desconcertada, avanzando detrás de mí, tratando de alcanzarle el paso al Hyuuga, que en algún momento se había puesto justo a mi lado, caminando a mi mismo ritmo. Parpadeé cuando reparé en este hecho, pero supuse que no quería ser considerado un monaguillo, y como era obvio que yo era quién dirigía –sin importar lo que dijeran Shino o Kiba más tarde-, tenía que ponerse a la altura. Estúpido ego masculino, pensé, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco para mí.

-Hacen un chequeo cada cinco horas, para comprobar que todos los alumnos estén en sus camas –explicó el pelinegro- Es sólo rutina. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, ¿qué?

Sólo suspiró, indicándole a Kiba que respondiera.

-Sin embargo, si te pescan Anko o Kakashi, puedes darte por muerto –terminó, haciendo un mohín de lo más gracioso cuando Hinata tropezó y se aferró a su brazo con fuerza. Antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera empezar con su retahíla de disculpas inconclusas, el chucho la cortó- Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Estás bien?

-E-Esto… s-sí… g-gracias… Kiba-kun…

Kiba sonrió ampliamente y continuó explicándole a Sakura como funcionaban los castigos de los profesores más temidos del Internado.

-Kakashi puede parecer un flojo y, de hecho, lo es; pero es tan dulce y comprensivo como Anko, así que supongo que te haces una idea –añadió después de explicarle con lujo de detalles la forma en que lo había castigado el profesor en cuestión, una vez que se había escapado para una fiesta en el piso de las chicas. Obviamente, no tener conocimiento de los turnos de los profesores lo había metido en un lío gordo, así como a un par de sus compañeros.

La pelirrosa sólo tragó saliva, casi arrepintiéndose de haber abandonado esa mole negra. Lo cual yo consideraba una reverenda estupidez. Ya estaba fuera de las reglas, y que la encontraran en el pasillo oscuro o en el hall, no iba a hacer gran diferencia. No, al menos, con Kakashi o Anko. No, a ellos era simplemente imposible engañarlos.

Deteniendo a todos con un murmullo cuando llegamos a la puerta, me agaché hasta quedar a la altura del pomo y la abrí, lentamente, chequeando si había alguien en los alrededores. Justamente, la espalda de la mujer de la que estábamos hablando, sólo un par de segundos atrás, desaparecía por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la cafetería. Iba meneando las caderas, con una mano en estas y los dedos tamborileando un ritmo desconocido. Sonreí de lado al imaginármela comiendo sus típicos dangos, que yo no tenía idea de dónde diablos los sacaba –y a los cuales parecía adictamente adicta-, puesto que estaban prohibidos gracias al nuevo programa de salud del gobierno. Estúpida alimentación sana que nos hacía parecer budistas. Estaban haciendo estragos con mi maldito sistema.

-Aguarden un segundo –ordené, murmurando por lo bajo, sintiendo el aliento del Hyuuga en mi nuca. Me estaba erizando los vellos de la misma, y parecía que, si Anko no se alejaba pronto, me vería obligada a darme media vuelta y saltarle encima. Por supuesto, todo sería culpa de Anko por no apresurarse. Yo era una simple víctima de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, pude apreciar, con gran alivio, que la figura de la mujer se perdía en las sombras informes que creaba la luz del exterior sobre el pasillo, dejándolo sumido en un claro azul que recordaba más a una película de cuarta que a un internado. Esperé un par de minutos más, y luego indiqué que salieran todos, quedándome justo al lado del panel del sensor.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron al otro lado, introduje la clave y las líneas rojas tipo laser se marcaron, débilmente, en el suelo. Alzando los brazos, me obligué a no prestarle atención a las punzadas de dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. No podía, obviamente, correr hacia los chicos, pues estaríamos muertos, y todo habría sido para nada. Incluso aunque no hubiera podido rescatar mi guitarra, no tenía intenciones de que me atraparan. Y mucho menos con dos recién llegadas. Tres, me corregí, cuando vi que Hyuuga me miraba con una curiosidad mal disimulada. Fue todo lo que necesité para borrar el dolor de mi mente y concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer. Apoyé, como anteriormente, mis palmas en el suelo, impulsándome hacia adelante, cayendo en mis pies y luego en mis manos, una y otra vez, hasta llegar junto a un apático Shino, que tenía otro bicho en la mano, y lo examinaba con un interés extraordinario. El chico era, definitivamente, extraño.

-Listo –dije, marcando la obviedad de la situación. Obviedad de la cual ni Kiba ni las chicas se habían percatado, pues miraban fijamente un punto al otro lado del pasillo. Frunciendo el ceño, les pasé una mano por los ojos- ¡Oy, chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué les pasa?

Hinata balbuceó inconexamente, Sakura sólo abrió más sus ojos verde esmeralda y Kiba no dijo nada. Simplemente, señaló con el mentón el lugar que estaban mirando. Me giré, aún confundida, hacia allá, tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la nueva claridad relativa que había allí. Sin embargo, reconocí el brillo triunfal de esos ojos negros en cuanto los localicé. La garganta se me secó, el estómago dio su millonésimo vuelco en lo que llevaba de noche, y mi corazón saltó a latir tan frenéticamente, que me pregunté si así era como latía el de Hinata cada vez que hablaba –o intentaba hacerlo, al menos. Escuché a Shino ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa, a mi lado, susurrando con voz estrangulada el nombre de aquel que nos miraba como si le hubieran adelantado la Navidad. Maldición. Había logrado hacer que el Aburame se preocupara por los problemas de los seres humanos, ignorando por primera vez –al menos, desde que lo conocía- la existencia de sus adorados bichos. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Kabuto...

* * *

><p><em>Si quieren odiarme por dejar dos capítulos medio abiertos, adelante, están en todo su derecho xD. Principalmente, porque yo también odio cuando hacen eso -a menos que sea demasiado obvio- de dejar a "medio" terminar el capítulo. En fin, como dije anteriormente, tengo un trauma al respecto y dudo que se me pase fácilmente xDD. Tendrán, por tanto, que aguantar bastante de esto. A propósito, Tenten es completamente volada -como yo ^^U-, así que es normal que no recuerde a Neji de la vez que se cayó. Sólo por si las dudas xDD.<em>

_Gracias a las que leyeron, a las que agregan a alertas y/o favoritos, y las amaría incluso más si dejan review y ponen una sonrisa en este rostro cansado. Hagan su buena acción del día ;D_

_¡Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

**__**_¡Hola! Sí, aquí he vuelto. Sé que fui un poco -harto- mala al dejarlas con la incertidumbre sobre qué demonios hacía Kabuto ahí. Pero, ya saben. Tengo trauma con eso xDD. En fin. Sólo decirles que agradezco mucho, muchísimo, todos los reviews que me llegaron (¡se integraron nuevas lectoras! ^o^), pero que no he podido responderlos porque Google Chrome no me carga la página en el que se responden T.T Así que, mientras arreglo ese pequeño e ínfimo detalle, me temo que no podré responder ningún review. Estaba comenzando a contestar por PM -en cantidades industriales, como dije por ahí xDD-, pero me pareció que era mejor no... ya ni me acuerdo por qué :P_

_Como sea, espero que entiendan. Y ahora, con el capítulo, que está más largo que de costumbre, porque ahora no subo hasta el sábado (pueden odiarme xDD) Adiós._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo VIII<span>_**

* * *

><p>No era posible que tuviéramos tan mala suerte. De todas las personas que nos podían pillar, de todos los hombres que nos podían descubrir, y de todos los no miembros del alumnado que podrían habernos cogido, lo hacía el peor de todos ellos. Al lado de ese tipo, Anko y Kakashi quedaban como los buenos samaritanos. Y no era una exageración. Kabuto Yakushi era el sobrino -o ahijado, o protegido, o ya no sabía bien qué- del director de la escuela, Orochimaru-sama. Era un tipo alto, de largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta a la altura de su nuca, con redondos lentes de montura de carey y pequeños ojos negros de rata. Que era, precisamente, lo que el muchacho era. Una rata asquerosa, horripilante, pegajosa, babosa, tramposa y todos los sinónimos que vengan al caso. No tenía nuestra edad, sino que era un par de buenos años mayor, pero por algún extraño motivo se pasaba el año entero en el Internado, como un estudiante más, a pesar de que no lo era. Rumores sórdidos corrían, como es natural, pero yo no me creía ni la mitad de ellos. Sin embargo, cierto era que había algo de siniestro en el brillo peculiar de sus ojos color carbón, así como en la sonrisa ladina que mostraba en esos mismos instantes.<p>

Arreglándose los lentes con el dedo anular, caminó hasta llegar al mismísimo borde del sensor, ampliando su sonrisa.

-No está permitido merodear por el Internado en horas de descanso, niños –informó, con su rostro de serpiente, igual al de su lo-que-sea, torcido en una mueca de satisfacción- Podrían amonestarlos severamente por esto.

-¿Qué quieres, Yakushi? –espeté, sintiendo mi espalda comenzar a tensarse. Estábamos a merced de lo que el muy bastardo quisiera, tal como siempre había deseado, y sólo le faltaba saltar en un pie por todo el lugar para demostrar lo exultante que estaba. Por lo demás, exudaba alegría. Era un maldito retorcido.

-¿Tenten? –preguntó, como si no me hubiera visto. Lo cual era, virtualmente, imposible, incluso para un cegatón como él. Estaba en medio del pasillo, iluminada de lado por el brillo de la luna, y mi reloj había comenzado a parpadear pidiendo la carga de batería diaria a la que debía someterlo. Era imposible no notarme- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso no es la señorita fenómeno? –fastidió, sólo por el placer de ver mi mueca de desagrado. Estaba consciente de que lo hacía a propósito, y había tomado la decisión de no darle en el gusto, cuando sentí mis facciones retorcerse ante el comentario que le siguió- Espero que seas mejor de lo que te acreditan.

Imbécil. Por supuesto, debí haber imaginado algo así cuando su tono de voz cambió a uno de sumo placer. Kabuto había deseado un polvo conmigo desde que los rumores de mi separación con Deidara –antes de la verdad, cabe destacar- habían insinuado que yo era mala en la cama. Considerando que en esos tiempos estaba en primer año, no iba a ponerme a desmentir algo que, obviamente, era invención de las creativas mentes de los chicos del lugar. No iba a perder mi tiempo en eso, dado que tenía otras cosas en mente. Sin embargo, ahora, en esos instantes, me arrepentía de nunca haber acallado aquellos cuchicheos. Me habrían ahorrado, tal vez, la respuesta que solté en seguida, entre dientes y con todo el cuerpo envarado:

-Ni aquí, ni ahora –murmuré, causando que Kiba me mirara como si estuviera deschavetada. Tal vez. No era una posibilidad que descartara del todo, y era, de hecho, la más razonable acorde a mi comportamiento. Estaba loca. Podía vivir con ello, perfectamente.

Kabuto esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia. Tanto, que le dio un diabólico parecido al Guasón de Batman. Y, joder, siempre me había chiflado la cabeza –no en un buen sentido- el puto Guasón.

-Tú dirás –respondió simplemente- Que no pase de esta semana.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Sí, jefe.

Kabuto rió y luego desapareció entre las sombras, inquietantemente silencioso e invisible. Parpadeé dos veces, y luego ya no estaba. El chico era, honestamente, más aterrador de lo que jamás había pensado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a las escaleras de emergencia.

-Vamos. Aún quedan profesores por acá.

-Tenten… -comenzó el pelinegro, pero yo lo detuve.

-No, Shino. Tenemos que irnos. Si nos atrapa alguien más, dudo que siquiera esté aquí para devolver el "favor" –mi tono le dio las comillas a la palabra, y mi mueca le indicó al Aburame que mejor se apuraba, porque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de que no nos denunciara el idiota ese- Venga, después me das el sermón del monte –intenté hacerlo reír, pero ni mi sonrisa era convincente, ni él estaba de humor. Además, nunca había sido buena haciéndome la graciosa. No con él, al menos. Suspirando, deje caer la cabeza- Después, por favor.

Soltó también un suspiro, se adelantó hasta llegar a mi lado, seguido de todos los demás. Kiba me miraba entre curioso y asqueado, pero no le di mayor importancia. Era, después de todo, la misma mirada que recibía a diario. Estaba acostumbrada, y no iba a armar un escándalo por algo que, al fin y al cabo, y por primera vez, tenía algo de sentido. Sakura, por otra parte, estaba desconcertada, al igual que Hinata, mientras que el primo de ésta permanecía indiferente a todo, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en mí. Quería que dejara de hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo sin sonar como una idiota, así que me fui todo el trayecto hasta el tercer piso, el de los chicos, con esa desagradable sensación de que me estaban perforando dos hoyos en la nuca.

Llegamos, nos despedimos, y seguí silenciosamente con las chicas hasta el siguiente piso. Repetimos todo el procedimiento que habíamos hecho después de salir del cuarto de los chicos, aunque a la inversa, y llegamos justo cuando Kurenai comenzaba el turno. Nos metimos en la cama rápidamente, nos tapamos hasta la cabeza, y esperamos a que la puerta se cerrara con el típico golpe sordo. Veinte minutos después, sentimos el dichoso sonido, y soltamos al unísono un suspiro aliviado.

Les di las buenas noches a las otras, no tanto por cansancio sino porque no quería preguntas, y antes de meterme nuevamente en la cama, ya lista con mi pijama, Sakura dijo:

-Si mañana te comportas igual que hoy, te juro que le digo a ese tipo que te folle hasta por el culo.

Rolé los ojos y me metí en la cama, ignorando el gritito ahogado y escandalizado de Hinata. Muy bien. Tendría que soportarlo. Era por el bien de ellas mismas, y nada de lo que nadie dijera, me sacaría la idea de la cabeza. Aunque, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la persuasión del Hyuuga fuera más eficiente que mi terquedad. Me dormí pensando en la bonita discusión que tendríamos al respecto, si su prima acudía a él como último recurso.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, Sakura y Hinata estaban durmiendo aún. Guiñé los ojos al mirar el reloj digital que tenía la pelirrosa en su mesita de noche –que sólo Kami sabía de dónde la habían sacado-, comprobando que eran las siete menos quince. Genial. Había dormido menos de tres horas, y no tenía una pizca de sueño. Por la tarde, a la hora de los talleres, estaría rogando por una puta taza de café. La cual no obtendría, gracias al plan de alimentación. Budistas de mierda.

Farfullando un montón de maldiciones, me dirigí al baño, cogiendo al paso mi ropa desparramada por todo el lugar. Debía admitir que mi cuarto había estado mucho más ordenado cuando ellas habían llegado al lugar. Aunque yo lo llamaba más bien violación a la propiedad privada. Como fuera, recogí lo que pude, y me llevé el uniforme al baño.

Entré, me duché, me vestí y, para cuando salí, Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, apoyándose con una mano en la cama, mientras con la otra palma se frotaba un ojo, examinando con el otro todo su entorno. Cuando dio conmigo, sus ojos se iluminaron, y sonrió dando un salto de la cama, demostrando una energía que yo tendría en… bueno… ¿dos mil años más? Y eso si me inyectaban adrenalina, porque en estado normal era tan probable como que me tirara en benji. Es decir, imposible.

Parpadeé dos veces cuando la vi justo frente a mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos verdes brillantes.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, Tenten? –preguntó, casi dando saltitos de emoción. Enarqué una ceja, sin resistirme a contestarle, con un tono –fingido- de emoción y una sonrisa completamente falsa:

-Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días, Sakura. Tratar de conquistar el mundo, mientras intentamos que los profesores no nos provoquen una crisis de pánico –borrando mi mueca –porque no era, ni por asomo, lo que se suponía que era-, pasé por su lado, camino a tomar mi bolso del lugar dónde lo había dejado tirado la noche anterior.

-No te entiendo –declaró entonces la pelirrosa. De reojo, la vi tirar los brazos al aire, cayendo de espaldas en su cama.

-¿Uh? –no era la respuesta más elocuente, ni la más inteligente. Pero, honestamente, ¿qué más podía responder? ¿Qué no quería que me entendiera porque deseaba que ocupara su lugar en el mundo? Sí, claro. Y después, podía ir a la oficina del director a confesar todas las reglas que había quebrado en esos tres años.

Sakura cerró los ojos, pasando un brazo por sobre ellos.

-¿Por qué eres así?

Me encogí de hombros, aún cuando no podía verme, y guardé todos los cuadernos que tendría que ocupar ese día. Un retorcijón me atacó cuando tomé el cuaderno del taller de guitarra, pero me obligué a no prestarle atención. Después de todo, de nada me servía lamentarme por algo que, definitivamente, no había podido evitar. Caminé en silencio por todo el lugar, juntando cosas y arreglando otras, sin contestar una palabra. Ella tampoco habló, y el silencio se mantuvo hasta que por fin me dirigí a la puerta. Con la mano en el picaporte, me volví sólo un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarla de reojo, y dije:

-No te conviene conocerme –repetí lo que le había dicho a Hinata, quién seguía durmiendo como el angelito que parecía- No lo sigas intentado.

Acto seguido, abrí de un tirón la puerta y cerré con un golpe, quizá, demasiado fuerte para la hora. Escuché gruñidos y protestas de otras habitaciones, pero, como siempre, no les di importancia. Que se jodieran, las muy perezosas. Yo tenía cosas que hacer. Como, por ejemplo, morderme el labio inferior hasta hacérmelo sangrar, mientras bajaba hasta el tercer piso. Caminando hacia el mismo cuarto en el que había estado la noche anterior, me preguntaba qué demonios les sucedía a aquellas chicas. Parecían ansiar mi compañía, lo cual era completamente ridículo. Karin se había acercado, el día anterior –que parecía a años luz de distancia-, a Hinata y la pelirrosa, con esa sonrisita de suficiencia desdeñosa que siempre le había visto cuando intentaba reclutar más personas para que la adoraran. Esto era, cada vez que veía a alguien que podía ser interesante tener de amigo, y no demasiado conveniente tener de enemigo. Siempre había visto _esa _mirada, y _esa _sonrisa en sus labios, cuando planeaba agregar un esclavo a su colección. Porque eso era lo que Karin tenía, esclavos. Esclavos que hacían lo que ella quisiera, que casi le leían la mente para saberlo, y que lo hacían por el simple hecho de que poseía una belleza relativa –en gustos no hay nada escrito- y de que era pariente de la cabeza de todo ese entramado. No, Karin no tenía amigos, y dudaba que, siquiera, conociera la existencia de esa palabra. Y me daba asco, aunque no el suficiente como para odiarla realmente. No, nunca el suficiente.

Como fuera, el caso es que era imposible que la pelirroja no le hubiera, al menos, tirado un farol con respecto a lo que yo era, en ese lugar. Era imposible. Karin parecía disfrutar, da una forma sádica, el potencial sufrimiento que me podía infligir. Lo podía ver. Todos, de hecho, podían apreciar el brillo casi diabólico que alcanzaba sus ojos carmesí cada vez que me humillaba o decía algo en contra de mí. Esa chica era sádica, sin género de dudas, y lo más probable es que ya le hubiera contaminado –como solía decir yo- la mente a Hinata con historias absurdas y para nada fundamentadas, sobre cómo había yo "convertido" a su hermano en un marica. Y sí, probablemente, ese era el mayor conflicto entre Karin y yo: Deidara. Cuando estábamos juntos, la chica jamás de los jamases había tirado alguna broma a mi costa, puesto que su rubio hermano –que no se parecía en nada a ella- saltaba a defenderme de inmediato. Sin embargo, después del "incidente" –como solía llamarlo todo el mundo, excepto los mismo involucrados-, la muchacha se había lanzado en picada contra mí, como si le hubiera hecho alguna afrenta personal. Lo cual probablemente, a su modo de ver, era cierto. Como todo lo referente a ella, nadie desconocía el horror rayano en el miedo que la Sohiso les tenía a los homosexuales. Era homofóbica, en el pleno sentido y concepción de la palabra, y el hecho de que su mismísimo hermano fuera "uno de ellos", le desbarataba todos sus deliciosos planes de vida perfecta. Hasta cierto punto, y en cierta determinada forma, tenía lástima de ella. Karin había perdido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –o en un abrir y cerrar de cervezas, para ser más exactos-, los partidos de fútbol con sus futuros sobrinos los sábados, las comidas familiares de los domingos, y los coloridos regalos de Navidad para los chicos. Sólo tendría los suyos, y eso si llegaba a tenerlos con la cantidad de anticonceptivos que se echaba, diariamente, a la boca. De hecho, estaba segura de que con una noche que se le olvidara intoxicarse con esas cosas, algún idiota sería el padre de quintillizos. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba, aunque no fuera demasiado amable.

-Oy, Tenten, ¿estás ahí? –en ese momento, la voz aburrida de Shikamaru, un chico que había conocido, también, en el taller de guitarra, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Con el tiempo, se había convertido en una especie de guía espiritual y moral para mí. No que lo escuchara muy seguido –de hecho, casi siempre lo ignoraba-, pero no le importaban esos rasgos particularmente odiosos de mi personalidad, y le estaba agradecida por ello. Se había dado el tiempo de conocerme –de conocerme _realmente_- y aquello no lo había alejado, sino que, muy por el contrario, se había quedado. Otro punto a favor. Parpadeé dos veces, levantando la vista del suelo, desconcertada- ¿Aló? ¿Tierra llamando Tenten?

-Houston, tenemos un problema –dijo otra voz, que sonaba distorsionada manualmente. Kiba, por supuesto- Planeta Fenómeno está habitado por transformadores que… em…

-¿Transforman? –sugerí, cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo de lado, a la vez que detenía, por fin, mi caminar. Estaba bastante lejos de la habitación a la que, se suponía, iba. Bueno, simples detalles.

-Déjalo, Kiba –murmuró el pelinegro antes de que el pulgoso me respondiera lo que fuera que tenía en mente. Sonreí socarrona y alcé la barbilla- Tenten, deja de ser tan problemática.

Ambos lo miramos enarcando una ceja.

-Deja de comportarte como nuestro jodido padre –dijimos al unísono, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Rolé los ojos y giré sobre mis talones.

-Venga, Shika, ya suelta el discurso que me tienes preparado.

El castaño rió abiertamente, caminando junto a nosotros. Al parecer, no sabía cómo captar indirectas, porque las miraditas disimuladas que le mandábamos entre el Nara y yo eran, he de decir, bastante expresivas. Suspirando, cerré los ojos.

-Vete, chucho –espeté, comprobando, por el súbito silencio que siguió a mis palabras, que el castaño no había entendido las miradas. Rolé los ojos. _Imbécil_.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, fenómeno –masculló entre dientes, con las manos apretadas a ambos lados y la boca torcida de tal forma, que sus desarrollados caninos saltaban a la vista. Deteniéndome en el acto, me paré frente a él, clavando mis ojos en los suyos- ¿Qué…?

-No te diría lo que tienes que hacer si tuvieras el cerebro cinco centímetros más grande, pulgoso. Si no te importa, Shikamaru y yo tenemos que hablar, así que desaparece.

De su garganta salió un gruñido, pero se dio media vuelta y deshizo el camino que habíamos hecho. Mi amigo enarcó ambas cejas cuando bufé, frustrada, y encogí ligeramente los hombros.

-Esa no es la mejor forma de hacer amigos, problemática –comentó. Chasqueé la lengua.

-¿No se te ha pasado por esa impresionante cabecita tuya que no quiero hacer amigos, _genio_? –inquirí con sarcasmo latente, mirándolo por entre mis ojos entrecerrados. Elevó las manos, en son de paz, esbozando una media sonrisa divertida.

-Oy, no te enojes. Yo no he hecho nada.

Rolé los ojos nuevamente y me apoyé en la pared. En algún momento que yo no había notado, habíamos llegado al hall central, que ahora estaba completamente accesible, y justo frente a la puerta al sótano. _Genial_. Ahora, mi subconsciente me estaba guiando indirectamente. Estúpido subconsciente.

-Ya suelta lo que quieres decir, Shika –dije, sin mirarlo. No quería ver el reproche en sus ojos, puesto que me hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo. Lo cual, probablemente, era cierto, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. De otra forma, terminaríamos todos de patitas en la calle, y ya me quería ver explicándole al gran Hiashi Hyuuga cómo, exactamente, había logrado que expulsaran a su hija mayor y a su sobrino. En una sola noche y al mismo tiempo. Dos por uno sale más barato, ¿no?

-Shino me lo dijo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me obligué a concentrarme en lo que el pelinegro me diría. Estaba segura que comenzaría con sus cuestionamientos a mi consciencia, mi moralidad y sólo Kami sabía cuántas cosas más. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, no pensaba remover mi decisión. Seguro, lo escucharía y las tendría en cuenta -en caso de que alguna vez quisiera darle una clase de moralidad a alguien-, pero eso no quería decir que seguiría sus palabras al pie de la letra. Ya había hecho el compromiso con esa… _cosa _y no pensaba retractarme. Además, estaba la promesa. No había que olvidar la promesa, por nada del mundo.

Shikamaru, sacando un cigarrillo de un bolsillo y el encendedor de otro, simplemente me miró, mientras hacía el ritual de prender el cilindro de nicotina. Honestamente, no podía entender cómo era posible que Shikamaru hiciera todo con una lentitud tan perenne. Incluso eso -que no llevaba más de ¿qué? ¿Un minuto?-, con él se hacía casi eterno. La parsimonia en sus movimientos era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. O, por lo menos, ya no me desesperaba cada vez que se demoraba una cantidad imposible de tiempo en tomarse una taza de café –otro vicio que compartíamos-; pero eso era ya llevar mi paciencia al límite.

Golpeando rítmicamente mi pie contra el suelo, le indiqué que me estaba impacientando. Él sólo alzó ambas cejas, divertido, hasta que terminó de encender el maldito cigarro. Cinco minutos. Cinco putos minutos. ¿Quién demonios se demora cinco minutos en encender un cigarrillo en un lugar completamente cerrado? Shikamaru, era la respuesta, única e irrepetible. Maldita amistad que me hacía aguantar todo.

Frunciendo los labios, le arrebaté de un manotazo el cigarro en cuestión, para luego dar una profunda calada y devolvérselo. Seguía tan divertido como antes.

-¿Algo más? ¿Un pastel? –inquirió.

Bufé, apretando la mandíbula.

-Si te fueras al infierno, sería completamente feliz.

Rió mesuradamente, para luego dar tres caladas y expulsar el aire acumulado justo en mi cara.

-No deberías hacerlo –comenzó, alzando una mano cuando abrí la boca para protestar, indicándome que aguardara- Pero sé que, por problemático que sea, lo harás de cualquier forma. Aunque no sé, realmente, por qué lo haces. Podrías patearle las bolas a ese tipo, mientras te tomas un café, y Yakushi no tendría oportunidad. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Mordí mi labio inferior, compulsivamente, sin darme real cuenta de a quién podría recordarle aquello al chico frente a mí. Era inconsciente, lo hacía cuando no quería dar una respuesta verídica, pero que, al mismo tiempo, fuera lo más cercana a la realidad posible. Shikamaru lo sabía, todos los que me conocían lo hacían –incluida Karin, y eso ya hablaba por sí mismo-, y yo sabía que lo sabían. Pero no podía evitarlo, era simplemente compulsivo e inconsciente –como suelen ser la gran mayoría de los gestos-, y tampoco era que quisiera detenerlo. Simplemente, me ayudaba a calmarme y a pensar con mayor claridad, lo que resultaba en creíbles mentiras que el mundo se tragaba, aún si me estuviera haciendo sangrar el labio. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, con esa persona y hablando de ese tema en particular, era bastante probable que Shikamaru entendiera lo que no quería decirle. Al menos, eso esperaba, porque de otra forma tendría que mentirle, y eso si que no quería hacerlo.

El chico me miró de reojo, analizando mis expresiones, y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio mis dientes masticando mi pobre labio, que ya estaba suficientemente dañado por las veces anteriores. Luego, frunció más el ceño, su semblante se volvió pensativo, y luego enarcó una ceja. Lo había comprendido. Bendito coeficiente intelectual sobre doscientos.

-¿La chica Hyuuga? –preguntó. Yo sólo asentí, confundida del tono entre incómodo y sorprendido que había puesto. Además del hecho de que se había sonrojado levemente, a pesar de que se notaba muy poco, debido a su piel morena. Se removió, incómodo, en su sitio, y lo único que atiné a pensar, fue que las costumbres de Hinata eran más pegajosas de lo que imaginaba- Oy, Tenten… Nunca he sido discriminador con respecto a las inclinaciones de mis amigos, pero no sabía que tú…

Lo golpeé. Simplemente, le estampé el puño en la cabeza, enojada a más no poder y con la vena de mi sien palpitando violentamente. ¡Coeficiente sobre doscientos y una mierda! ¡No era más que un idiota holgazán! Cruzándome de brazos, aparté mi vista cuando Shikamaru me miró, confundido y dolorido, obviamente.

-Oy, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó, sobándose la parte dañada. Estaba segura de que le quedaría un chichón, pero en esos momentos no me sentía tan culpable como lo estaría en circunstancias normales. Por el contrario, comenzaba a entender por qué Karin golpeaba tan repetidamente al bufón de Suigetsu. Si se sentía la mitad de bien que yo me sentía, entonces estaba disculpada. Al menos, en ese aspecto.

-Porque te lo merecías. Eres un idiota, Shikamaru –aseguré, alzando la barbilla. Él sólo negó con la cabeza, aún sobándose la cabeza, murmurando por lo bajo su palabra favorita- Y no me digas problemática, que sabes muy bien que te lo tenías bien merecido.

Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, irguiéndose de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien –accedió, levantando nuevamente ambas manos en son de paz. Como si eso fuera a detenerme en caso de que quisiera golpearlo de nuevo- Entonces, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo por ellas?

Mis dientes, como por inercia, se dirigieron a mi labio. Era incontrolable.

-No lo sé –admití- Es… extraño… -suspiré, llevando mis manos a mi cabeza, masajeando mis sienes, esperando que aquello calmara un poco el dolor de cabeza que me estaba invadiendo. Necesitaba una pastilla, eso era seguro- Supongo que es porque ella no da con nosotros. No da, Shika, y lo sabes tan bien como yo –insistí, cuando vi su expresión escéptica- Es únicamente lógico que ella esté con Karin. En el centro, Shika, no en la parte trasera. Ella _debe _estar ahí.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Problemática, eso no puedes decidirlo tú. La chica Hyuuga debe hacerlo por sí misma.

-No…

-¿Nunca te has preguntado –interrumpió- si ella _quiere _estar en el centro? Tal vez no quiera, Tenten. Lo que _tú _esperas de ella, puede ser diferente de lo que ella desea.

-Pero… ¡es una Hyuuga! –exclamé, como si la sola mención del apellido tuviera que ser el determinante. Sabía que no era así. No necesariamente. Pero mi mente estaba obnubilada. Y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba demasiado- Es una Hyuuga –repetí, más calmada- debe estar ahí. Es el lugar que le corresponde por derecho.

Shikamaru volvió a sacudir su cabeza negativamente.

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica, Tenten? –inquirió- Nunca te han interesado las otras. ¿Qué tiene Hinata de diferente?

Pegué un respingo. ¿En serio era así de transparente? Quería pensar que no, aunque las palabras de Shikamaru decían todo lo contrario. _Mantén el coeficiente sobre doscientos presente, _me dije, intentando encontrar la salida por ese lado. Sí, debía ser eso. Un genio. Un puto genio era mi mejor amigo. Estupendo.

-Nada –evadí, desviando la mirada a una ventana de arco románico, por dónde se veía uno de los patios interiores del Internado- Es sólo que… -negué con la cabeza- Nada. Ella no pertenece con nosotros.

-Tenten… –comenzó de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Chicos! –llamó la voz de Chouji, el mejor amigo del pelinegro. Nos volteamos y ahí estaba, caminando apresuradamente hacia nosotros, con el bolso en bandolera y la mitad del pasillo –que en algún momento se había llenado de gente- cuchicheando y riendo a su paso. Admirable, sin duda, era la frialdad con que lo tomaba. O, más exactamente, la calidez. Cada vez que pensaba en Chouji, me imaginaba, además de la consabida barbacoa -que era simplemente imposible pasar por alto- una chimenea prendida, en una cálida cabaña. Chouji era cálido, seguro y amable, y era una de las personas que más merecían estar en el centro del Internado. Aunque, por supuesto, esa era una opinión personal, que era compartida con Shika y algún que otro estudiante medio despistado que pillábamos volando bajo en medio de nuestras discusiones filosóficas. Pero nadie más. Lo cual era, como la mayoría de las cosas, extremadamente injusto. Dolorosamente injusto- Los estaba buscando. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?

-Em… ¿Aquí? –Sugerí, sonriendo de lado- Llegamos hace algo así como media hora. Estábamos hablando. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-En la cafetería –afirmó, corroborando sus palabras al levantar una bolsa de patatas fritas que, sin lugar a dudas, había robado de la regordeta cocinera- Fui en busca de un aperitivo.

Solté una risotada, a la vez que nos encaminábamos al aula de Lengua y Literatura. Lanzándole una mirada al Nara, indicándole que la conversación, por mi parte, estaba terminaba. Por su parte, él me miró evidenciando que no lo iba a dejar estar, y que mejor me fuera olvidando de que me iba a dejar tranquila. Rolé los ojos. Para cuando volviéramos a hablar, ya estaría vomitando en los lavabos por la experiencia.

-Estoy segura de que ni siquiera podrás aguantarte hasta el primer descanso.

Chouji sonrió, ampliamente.

-Por eso. Un aperitivo.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

-¿No te cansas de comer, amigo?

-¿No te cansas de ver las nubes, amigo?

No me pude aguantar. Tuve que reírme directo en la cara del pelinegro, fastidiándolo aún más, y llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que caminaban por allí –evitando pasar demasiado cerca.

-Buena esa, chico –alagué, cuando pude encontrar el aliento, alzando la mano para que Chouji la chocara con la mía. Lo hizo, logrando que el pelinegro sólo bufara, cruzado de brazos, y siguiera su rumbo. Provocando otro ataque de risa en mí. Me carcajeé todo el camino hacia el salón correspondiente. De hecho, estaba segura de que podría reír por siempre, sino fuera porque la nueva rubia platinada del día anterior -Yamanaka si no me fallaba la memoria tanto como temía- estaba sentada en el pupitre al lado del que me correspondía, acompañada de Karin y sus pseudo amigas. Fruncí el ceño, pero me forcé a que no me importara. Después de todo, dudaba que la chica me hablara. Vi como me apuntaban con los dedos, descaradamente, sin importarle que estuviera a menos de cinco metros de ella. Aunque no era tan extraño. La había escuchado insultarme en la cara, era únicamente lógico que no le importara señalarme en medio del salón. Aún así, con esa determinación firme en mi cabeza, no pude evitar quejarme ante mis amigos- Genial. Las princesas acaban de agregar otra muñequita a su colección.

Shikamaru echó un vistazo, torciendo el gesto cuando Karin se envaró, como si hubiera escuchado algo no demasiado agradable para ella, y se alejó de la nueva, frunciendo los labios y contoneando las caderas.

-Parece enfadada.

Rolé los ojos.

-¿Aló? ¿Coeficiente de doscientos y pico? ¿Estás ahí? –llamé, golpeando repetidamente, con un poco de fuerza innecesaria, la cabeza de mi amigo con el puño cerrado. Como si estuviera, en efecto, llamando a la puerta- Parece que no –dictaminé, segundos después, ignorando a Shikamaru deliberadamente y hablándole sólo a Chouji, quién se reía divertido del show- Chouji, hemos perdido a nuestro estratega número uno. ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras en conmemoración a…? ¡Santa puta madre, cómo duele!

El pelinegro, en venganza de todo lo que le había hecho, me había pellizcado excesiva saña el antebrazo, retorciendo mi piel hasta dejar marcados sus dedos en esta.

-Problemática –murmuró, apoyándose con negligencia en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. El cigarro olvidado hacía bastante tiempo- Vete a tu lugar, Tenten.

-¡Eres un bruto, Nara! –exclamé, sobándome el lugar afectado. Se me estaba poniendo rojo, y dolía demasiado, a pesar de que el tono no se veía demasiado en mi morena piel- ¿Cómo se te ocurre apretarme así? ¿Qué acaso eres tan idiota como para no recordar que tengo fragilidad capilar?

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, mirándome de hito en hito. Mordí mi labio inferior. _Maldito coeficiente_.

-¿En serio?

Asentí enérgicamente, aunque sin mirarlo. En cuanto cruzara mi vista con él, descubriría que estaba mintiendo, y estaba segura de que se aprovecharía de aquello en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Para no dársela, decidí seguir su consejo anterior, y, girando sobre mis talones con la espalda rígida, entre al salón, dirigiéndome inmediatamente a mi pupitre, soltando con, quizá, demasiada fuerza el bolso sobre la mesa. Me senté, crucé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, coloqué ésta entre ellos, y ahogué un grito de frustración. La risa a mi lado me hizo fruncir el ceño y levantar los ojos.

La chica, la rubita, esa de ojos cerúleos, perfecto cutis y cuerpo de infarto, se estaba riendo a carcajadas de mí. Parpadeé, desconcertada. Luego, comprendí lo atinado de mis palabras. Se. Estaba. Riendo. De. Mí. Okay, eso había sido rápido. La mayor parte de las chicas se sentían, en una primera instancia, aterrorizadas por el hecho de que yo parecía –o les parecía, mejor dicho- una copia de Buffy, la caza vampiros, aunque en versión caza humanos –o algo así, suponía yo. Por ese motivo, las primeras semanas simplemente se alejaban. No deseaban trato alguno conmigo, no querían verme ni en la portada de una novela rosa, y les valía lo que le sucediera a mi persona, con tal que no se las involucrara a _ellas _conmigo. Lo cual estaba, extraña y graciosamente, en perfecta consonancia con lo que yo misma pensaba de ellas, así que no existían verdaderos problemas de comunicación entre nosotras. Emisor emite mensaje, mensaje llega a receptor, receptor recibe mensaje. Así de simple, así de fácil, así de sencillo. Parecía publicidad de alguna multitienda. Como fuera, después de un tiempo, en el que comprobaban que yo no tenía intenciones de hacer regresar a la humanidad al canibalismo y que tampoco podía hacer flotar las cosas en la onda Carrie*, se sumaban al grupo de idiotas que me gastaba bromas estúpidas y repetidas hasta el cansancio cada dos por tres, pegaban papeles en mi espalda con diferentes mensajes –como, por ejemplo, "pégame", lo cual era fascinantemente ridículo- y me hacían zancadillas a mi paso. Otros, simplemente me ignoraban, y yo lo hacía con ellos. Y otros… bueno, en realidad, sólo había dos otros, Shika y Chouji, que eran los únicos que habían optado por conocerme. Tal vez, podía agregar a Shino, a pesar de que no estaba demasiado segura. Y el día anterior se habían sumado dos chicas, aunque yo estaba dispuesta a bailar bajo la luna desnuda, gritando como gaviota –o deschavetada, según la persona que lo estuviera viendo- para que dejaran de contar. De cualquier forma, las dos primeras opciones sólo sucedían después de un período razonable de tiempo, cuando confirmaban que era inofensiva en todos los sentidos, y que no tenía intenciones de dármelas de soplona. Nunca, jamás, habían comenzado momentos después de enterarse de mi "condición".

La furia comenzó a hervir a fuego lento en mi interior, pero mi cátedra de insultos quedó relegada al olvido, dado que Iruka-sensei, el profesor de Idioma, había llego en ese justo momento. Bufando por lo bajo, saqué mi cuaderno –mi desordenado, mugroso y deshojado cuaderno, vale decir- y escribí la fecha con un lápiz que había logrado encontrar en el interior del bolso.

El día, definitivamente, mejoraba a cada momento. Simplemente, rogaba porque no fuera igual que el anterior.

* * *

><p>*Carrie White, del libro <em>Carrie<em> de Stephen King, tenía poderes telequinéticos. (N. de la A.)

* * *

><p><em>¿Ven que fue un poco más largo que de costumbre? Tienen harto que leer para satisfacer su ansia hasta el fin de semana. Además, viene hasta con referencia xDD. Debo decir que cuando lo escribí, hace cosa de un mes, estaba leyendo el libro ese, y no me resistí. Stephen King es, sencillamente, un genio, aunque sigo teniendo problemas para decidirme entre él o Edgar Allan Poe :P.<em>

_En fin, cosas mías xDD. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Se agregó un chico a la pandilla! xDD La verdad, voy a exprimir la amistad de esos dos, y por ahí le hago un poco de ShikaTen, aunque no se asusten (xDD) Sólo por un corto plazo de dos párrafos ;D Amo demasiado el NejiTen como para hacerlo más largo xP_

_Bueno, mejor me largo. Ya saben. Si quieren dejar su opinión, alguna crítica, alguna falta de ortografía, algún tomatazo que quieran enviar, están en todo el derecho xDD. Aunque sólo pueden hacerlo apretando el botoncito azul de más abajo, así que... ¡comenten! por favor T.T (picando cebolla a un costado xD)_

_Besos, las quiero con toda mi alma. Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo (se me olvidó arriba :P) y nos estamos leyendo ^^._

_TemaLove16_


	9. Chapter 9

_Tardísimo, lo sé. Pero entiéndanme. Estaba en el cumpleaños de una prima, y recién ahora vengo a conectarme con algo que no sean griteríos y suciedad de niños pequeños (mi prima en cuestión tiene 5 recientes años) y doy gracias por eso. En serio, el que inventó los jodidos pitos para niños, merece morir por tortura a lo Atila xDD._

_En fin, después de mi momento sádico (xDD), les digo que, una vez, agradezco a todas las que me dejaron in review, se unieron nuevas (^o^) y a todas las que me dieron apoyo incondicional en el otro tema que tenía. Gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Y, aunque no es mucho, este capítulo está pensado de ustedes. Así que, lean (sí, por primera vez, le estoy _ordenando_ leer xDD)._

_Eso, adiós._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Okay, siendo completamente honesta conmigo misma y con los acontecimientos de ese día, debía admitir que no había sido <em>igual <em>que el anterior. Lo que no quiere decir que fuera _mejor_. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de qué había sido, aunque si podía dar fe que _diferente_ era una palabra bastante apropiada. A estas alturas, estaba segura que había ofendido, en alguna vida anterior –o en esta misma, quizá- al puto dios de la suerte, al jodido repartidor de estrellas y a cualquiera que estuviera confabulado con esos dos imbéciles que parecían tener una vendetta personal contra mí. Si tan sólo supiera qué demonios hacer para des-ofenderlos –o para gritarles en la cara lo jodidamente injustos que estaban siendo-, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo un segundo. Como fuera, no podía, y tenía que bancarme la jodida estrella negra que se me había concedido al momento de nacer. Me cago en la suerte que me tocó.

Ino, que tuvo la amabilísima condescendencia de recordarme su nombre, no me dejó, ni por un puto segundo, concentrarme en lo que Iruka estaba diciendo. Parecía haber estado con una jodida cinta en la boca, durante toda su vida, y ahora estaba dando rienda suelta a todo su ávido ingenio. El cual, desafortunadamente, yo no tenía ganas de admirar. A pesar de todo, tenía la desagradable sensación de que, aún si la chica hubiera sido tan taciturna como yo misma, no habría podido concentrarme, de cualquier forma. Su perfume era tan dulzón y penetrante –a frutilla, llegué a distinguir-, que me había embotado los sentidos, y para cuando la clase terminó, las paredes, de un deprimente color gris, comenzaban a dar vueltas sobre sí mismas, como si las hubieran metido en una mezcladora de cemento, y accionado el bendito botón. Conmigo dentro, por supuesto. Tomé apresuradamente mis cosas, desesperada por escapar de ese lugar, más aún al ver la expresión de Karin, aunque no tanto por eso, como por mi vital necesidad de aire no-frutillesco.

A pesar de mis intenciones, la rubia parecía tener otros planes, puesto que cuando ya tenía todo listo, una mano me detuvo por la muñeca, haciendo que me volteara. Me encontré con una deslumbrante sonrisa de blancos dientes. Parpadeé, desconcertada.

-¿Uh?

La rubia amplio aún más su sonrisa, algo que yo no creía humanamente posible. Siempre me habían dado desconfianza las sonrisas demasiado amplias. Un tema con mi madre y el Guasón, que provocaban un cosquilleo inquietante en mi bajo vientre, que no tenía nada que ver con algún modelo de revista masculino con demasiados esteroides en el organismo. En absoluto.

-Lo siento, creo que no nos han presentado. Ino Yamanaka –dijo cordialmente, extendiendo su delicada mano hacia delante y entre nosotras, para que se la estrechara. Cosa que, obviamente, no hice. Okay, aquí había algo definitivamente extraño. ¿Qué tan probable era que Karin _no _le hubiera dicho que la chica que se sentaría a su lado –pensando en el momento que entré- era la "responsable" de que su querido hermano se convirtiera en un marica? Honestamente, los números no estaban a favor mío –nunca lo habían estado, de hecho- y comenzaba a preguntarme de qué diablos habrían estado conversando en la mañana, cuando la mismísima pelirroja se acercó a aclarar el punto.

-Ino, creo haberte advertido con respecto a Ama –fue su agradable saludo, detrás de mí, y logrando que ambas desviáramos la vista hacia ella. Yo, con evidente antipatía y desprecio, mientras que Ino con algo que me pareció fastidio. _Curioso_. La mayoría consideraba a Karin como una especie de diosa que había caído del cielo –a pesar de que yo solía decir que era hija del mismísimo Belcebú- y a la cual había que reverenciar. Había cuatro chicos en todo el Internado que no la trataban como había establecido que se merecía, y esos eran parte de mi círculo de pseudo-amigos. Que alguien tan parecida a ella –llamativa, coqueta, deslumbrante y completamente perteneciente a la clase alta- la mirara como si de un bicho se tratara, no dejaba de ser gracioso y sumamente curioso. No era, en definitiva, la reacción que todos tenían al ver a Sohiso por primera vez, y tal vez esa rubita escondía más de lo que suponía. Aunque no importaba demasiado. En un par de minutos todo se iría al carajo, y yo tendría otra persona más burlándose de mí. Como si tuviera escasez de estas últimas.

-Sí, creo haberte escuchado algo –contestó Yamanaka, indiferente, y examinando una de sus uñas con perfecta manicura.

-Entonces, me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo en estos momentos –siguió Karin, con un tono de falsa amabilidad, congelando la mueca que tenía por sonrisa, y acerando sus ojos carmesí hasta que parecieron dos rubíes expuestos a la lumbre. Así brillaban y así quemaban. Sin embargo, Ino no se dio por aludida, sino que hizo lo mismo que ella. Aparentó amabilidad, congeló su sonrisa y sus ojos también se aceraron, dando la impresión de ser un cielo cubierto de nubes no demasiado pacíficas. El choque era inminente.

Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí? Seguro estaba viendo visiones. Jamás nunca había visto alguien que le hiciera frente a Karin. No, al menos, de la forma que lo estaba haciendo la rubia. Parecía leer cada pensamiento de la pelirroja, y comencé a sentir un nudo en el estómago. Karin enojada podía ser aterradora, incluso para mí, y el sentimiento de protección que me había invadido con Hinata el día anterior, comenzaba a alzarse en oleadas cada vez más grandes.

-Bueno, yo me voy –intervine, cayendo en la cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada realmente productivo, además de preocuparme, y que tampoco tocaba pito alguno allí. Sin embargo, parecía que nadie quería dejarme ser una cobarde, como siempre lo había sido, sino que se empeñaban en que le hiciera frente a las cosas. Linda y Ami fueron las culpables en ésta ocasión, plantándose frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y sonrisas ladinas en sus delgados labios. Parecían matones. Matones con lentillas de color celeste y relleno en el sujetador- ¿Qué mierda quieren?

-Tú no te vas de aquí, fenómeno –espetó Karin, dirigiéndome una mirada despectiva, que yo devolví con todas las ganas- No he terminado contigo.

-Yo aún no he empezado contigo, zorrita –devolví- Así que déjame tranquila.

-¿Me llamaste zorra?

-¡Oh, vaya! –Exclamé, exagerando –como siempre- mis palabras con mis gestos. Shikamaru solía decir que, tal como un italiano, yo no decía casi nada con las palabras; todo era expresado por mis brazos y mis manos. Yo solía responderle que se fuera al carajo, y que ojalá no me tocara una plaza con él. No obstante, más en serio, era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado, y el hecho de que me ayudaran cada tanto –las exageraciones corporales, claro- a ganar discusiones, no suponía un aporte a parar mi manía- ¡La putita comprendió lo que dije! Por favor, que alguien le aplauda. Tal vez, de aquí a fin de año, logres pasar de grado sin tener que acostarte con la mitad del cuerpo docente, Karin. ¿No sería genial?

Sonreí victoriosa al verla fúrica. La verdad, disfrutaba a mil hacerla enojar. Se veía graciosa, y era la única forma de hacer caer esa máscara de niña buena y rica que tenía embobados a todos. Karin era mala, sádica y completamente arribista, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, y adoraba ser yo la que sacara la peor parte de ella.

-Cuida tu boca, adefesio humano –gruñó entre dientes, apretando las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo- ¿Recuerdas quién soy?

Fingí pensarlo por un par de segundos.

-La verdad, no. Eres sólo una niñita mimada más, y como no influyes demasiado en mi vida, no tengo real interés en conocerte más. Me basta con saber que eres una perra en celo, para no querer tratarte más.

Cuando la pelirroja sonrió de lado, con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos, comprendí que, tal vez, había llegado demasiado lejos con mis palabras. No que me importara normalmente, pero no quería saber lo que la chica podía hacer con mis ataques. Cuando de dar vuelta a una persona se trataba, la Sohiso era la mejor, y había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo personalmente. Intentando que la duda no se viera reflejada en mis orbes, crucé los brazos, también, ocultando el temblor de estas.

-¿Perra en celo, dices? –repitió, sonriendo de lado, perversamente- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le doy a mi novio lo que desea? ¿Porque hago feliz a mi chico? ¡Ja! –la risotada nos pescó de sorpresa a todas, haciéndonos dar un respingo- Al menos, yo no me acuesto con el primer tipo que se me insinúa.

Okay, eso también era un eufemismo. El que Karin los atara por, al menos, una semana de noviazgo no la hacía menos puta que una chica que cosechaba clientes en una esquina de cualquier ciudad medianamente desarrollada. De hecho, la ponía a la misma altura, sólo que con el aval de tener todo pagado por una semana –o más, según fuera su capricho. Sin embargo, me preguntaba a qué se refería, exactamente, con eso de que yo me acostaba con chicos. Bien, lo admitía. No era virgen, y no me sentía avergonzada de haber perdido esa condición junto a Deidara. De hecho, me parecía mucho más decoroso que hacerlo con algún borracho calenturiento y depravado, en alguna de las salvajes fiestas que se hacían en ese lugar, y que eran ideadas y dirigidas por la pelirroja frente a mí. Pero de ahí a decir que _yo _era una furcia, había una diferencia. Una gran diferencia, en mi opinión. Enarcando una ceja, hablé:

-Creo que me estás confundiendo con Linda, Karin –reí ante la mirada extrañada de la primera- Quiero decir, es más probable que ella sea una fácil, a que yo tenga el cabello rosa, ¿no crees?

Ino soltó la carcajada que había estado conteniendo desde que empezamos a hablar, y yo sólo cambié mi sonrisa por una mueca. Debía irse, antes de que Karin estallara –o algunas de las muñequitas que tenía detrás- y se pusieran en serio con lo de los insultos. La pelirroja era cruel –no lo sabría yo- y podía dejar llorando a personas más frías que un témpano en el ártico. El impulso de protección –que me empezaba a fastidiar _realmente_- se hizo aún más fuerte, y me obligué a aparentar despreocupación, antes de decir:

-Vete, Yamanaka, no tienes pito que tocar aquí.

La rubia se detuvo en seco, gruñendo en cambio de la refrescante risa que escapaba de sus labios momentos antes, y entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos cerúleos. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo iba a gruñirme ese día?

-_NO _me digas que hacer, Ama –ladró, sorprendiéndonos a todas. Parecía realmente fiera, y la posibilidad de que fuera mucho más de lo que dejaba ver comenzaba a pulsar molestamente en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Estúpidas sensaciones.

Rolando los ojos, tomé mi bolso de nuevo, colgándomelo del hombro derecho, y tomando unos pocos libros en las manos. Estaba llegando tarde a la siguiente clase, y en cinco minutos no llegaría, ni por asomo, al quinto piso, dónde estaba el aula de Matemáticas. Al menos, no caminando como la zombie que usualmente era. Tendría que correr. Ahogando un suspiro, esquivé a las dos chicas, que hicieron un pobre amago de detenerme, y salí pitando en dirección al quinto piso. Estúpida y puñetera disposición de los salones y estúpido y puñetero horario. Constantemente, debía estar corriendo de un lado para otro, desesperada por no llegar tarde, y completamente cansada de que todos los putos años fuera lo mismo. Era como si ya no sólo los imbéciles de la suerte fueran contra mí, sino todo el jodido mundo. Y aunque eso sonaba cliché, dramático y digno de una película de drogadictos, podían irse todos al carajo. Así me sentía, así me llevaba sintiendo desde el puto día en que había nacido, y las circunstancias que se habían sucedido a lo largo de los años sólo habían aumentado el sentimiento de ser yo, mi yo interno y mi sarcasmo contra el mundo, lo cual me dejaba en una clara desventaja, que me esforzaba por librar día a día, hora a hora, sin demasiados resultados.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, empujé a un par de chicas antes de entrar al aula, justo antes de que Asuma Sarutobi, el encargado de impartir la materia, entrara, con una pila de papeles bajo el brazo, desgarbado y lánguido como usualmente era, y con un cigarrillo en la boca apagado. Se parecía tanto a Shikamaru –o éste se parecía a Asuma, ya ni sabía- que llegaba a ser ridículo. Ridículo que ambos fueran unos malditos genios.

-Chicas, siéntense –ordenó. A diferencia de Kakashi, Sarutobi no necesitaba repetir mil veces la misma orden, hasta que se hartaba y alzaba la voz, para imponer respeto. Simplemente, una frase, una mirada, y ya nos tenía a todas temblando y a punto de mearnos en nuestros calzones, sólo porque tenía la capacidad de arruinarnos el promedio final, así como de elevarlo a la altura de los dioses del Olimpo, con sólo un pequeño examen sorpresa. Dos preguntas, que determinaban como serías el resto del semestre. Un genio o un idiota con posibilidades de irse con el culo a dos manos a la bonita mansión de los padres, en algún bonito lugar del mundo. Todo un dios, en efecto- Tengo que informarles algo.

Mierda. Carajo, santa mierda de la puta y jodida madre.

¿Qué acaso _todos _tenían algo que informar? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo soltaban, así, sin más? El "informarles" demostraba que era algo medianamente oficial, y que me ponía los pelos de punta desde… bueno, el día anterior. Aunque tenía mis motivos. Un informarles, y había terminado desmayada en el piso de dura piedra del cuarto –o ya no sabía cuál- sótano, antes de comprometerme a tener una noche de sexo con un tipo que no me daba más mala espina sólo porque no lo había visto sacrificando animales al aire libre, en medio de la noche. _Sólo_ por eso. Gimiendo, me preparé a recibir una noticia de dimensiones apocalípticas, y cuando Asuma se dirigió a la puerta y luego la abrió, creí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Sin embargo, no era lo que yo esperaba. O casi. No eran chicas, las chicas de algún curso perdido que no habían podido hacer Matemáticas anteriormente, y que ahora se sumaban, sino que eran los chicos del 3 – B (yo estaba en el 3 – A), que parecían algo intimidados por la cantidad de estrógeno en el ambiente. Otros, como Uchiha y su amigo Sabaku no, miraban indiferentes a todas, aburridísimos. No los culpaba. Yo misma estaba a punto de volarme los sesos del hastío. Y sin contar ningún otro motivo que pudiera tener en esos jodidos momentos.

En cierta forma, tener a los chicos del otro curso era una novedad. Los grados separados eran una total mierda, y probablemente el único punto en el que estaba de acuerdo con las demás chicas de mi curso. Pues si a mí me parecía ligeramente novedoso el que ellos estuvieran allí, y comenzaba a preguntarme por qué demonios estaban, las otras habían comenzado, automáticamente, a reír como imbéciles, retorcerse las puntas del cabello, parpadear coquetamente y luego soltar más de esas odiosas risitas, que yo no sabía por qué diablos las emitían. ¿Estaban compitiendo para ver quién hacía más el ridículo, o en serio trataban de llamar la atención de los chicos? Si era la primera, debía decir que Ami Wasabi les sacaba una paliza enorme a las demás, puesto que incluso había cruzado las piernas, haciendo que su ínfima falda se subiera incluso más, dejando al descubierto hasta su alma. Por otra parte, si era la segunda opción, ninguna lo estaba haciendo particularmente bien. Aunque Karin, tal vez, llevara ventaja en ello. Al menos, la pelirroja ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a los chicos, sino que sólo examinaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo una de sus uñas. Momento. ¿En qué momento habían llegado esas tres? No las había visto entrar después de mí, y definitivamente no podían haber llegado antes que yo. No obstante, igual era posible que estuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para no prestar atención a cuando habían llegado. Como fuera, lo cierto era que Karin sólo se dejaba querer y admirar, mientras algunos llegaban a babosear por ella, y a otros los ojos se le salían de las orbitas al percatarse de la semidesnuda chica al lado de la pelirroja. _Las ventajas de ser amiga de una Sohiso_.

-Bueno, chicas. Dado que el aula de Matemáticas será ocupada mañana por… err… problemas técnicos –problemas técnicos mis pelotas, estaba segura que habían encontrado otro roedor en el lugar y estaban fumigando el dichoso salón- Hoy, el grupo de chicos se reunirá con ustedes en esta clase –dijo, provocando que más risitas babosas resonaran por lo bajo. Rolé los ojos. Estaban tan patéticamente desesperadas- Estaremos un poco incómodos con el espacio, pero creo que podrán recibir a, al menos, un chico por banco –seguidamente, me miró directo a los ojos, haciendo que un nudo se instalara en mi estómago. _No, no. No, por favor, no. Que no lo diga. Que no lo diga, por favor. Que no diga que…_- Tenten, tú estarás con dos.

Puta madre. Me cago en la mierda. Maldición. Joder. Santa mierda con pecado concebido.

Abrí la boca para replicar, dispuesta a usar toda la artillería que había adquirido en los tres años de participar en el taller de debate, pero la expresión de Asuma me dijo que, aún si pudiera convencer hasta al Papa de que no me sentara con más de un chico, su resolución no cambiaría en los más mínimo.

Carajo.

Era en momentos como estos en los que deseaba ser sociable. O, por lo menos, lo suficiente abierta como para tener una puta mujer a mi lado. También deseaba transformar a Shikamaru, si era cierto que tenía poderes especiales. Gimiendo bajito, me corrí hasta el rincón, dejando un espacio suficiente para que los dos chicos más desafortunados del Internado se sentaran junto a mí, haciendo un vacío de aire entre los dos y yo, para que no se sintieran incómodos en mi presencia. No lo hacía de amble, ni comprensiva, ni tampoco me creía la pobre chica desvalida –aunque Shikamaru solía decir que mi actitud era, exactamente, esa-; no, jamás me habría movido un sentimiento de ese tipo, sino que, por el contrario, era un acto sumamente egoísta. No quería a nadie cerca. Punto. Por eso había dejado un espacio entre los mártires y yo. Porque no deseaba que, siquiera, me tocaran un pelo, no fuera que se me pegara la tontería de muchos por ahí, y terminara creyéndome hasta yo misma que era una especie de homosexualizadora. Y eso, definitivamente, no era algo particularmente deseable. En absoluto, de hecho.

Asuma hizo un amago de sonrisa ante mi expresión enfurruñada, y procedió a asignar los puestos, entre risitas nerviosas –estúpidas- y algunos bufidos de disgusto por parte de los chicos. No me sorprendía. Si fuera chico –y últimamente estaba deseando más de lo costumbre serlo-, probablemente también habría estado bufando, exasperado por esas chicas sin cerebro. _O tal vez estarías besándote con Deidara_, repuso mi parte de consciencia que parecía ser sumamente morbosa.

-Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, junto a Tenten –informó a viva voz Sarutobi, y yo comencé a soltar esa sarta de maldiciones sin demasiada coherencia que había dejado fluir hacía poco más de diez minutos. ¿Qué demonios tenía el puto mundo contra mí? ¿Aló? ¿Explicación racional? Casi podía escuchar los grillos respondiéndome. _Excelente._

Un chico de estatura media, cabello corto estilo tazón, cejas pobladas y redondos ojos negros, que brillaban demasiado, se adelantó con paso enérgico, balanceando los brazos de adelante hacia atrás, y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ahí empezábamos de nuevo con mi estúpido miedo al archienemigo de Batman. En serio, estaba jodidamente espirituada.

Detrás de él, el chico Hyuuga se acercó con los brazos cruzados, expresión serena –entiéndase indiferente y fría- y sin prestar la más mínima atención a los suspiros que dejaba tras él. Okay, si, el tipo era jodidamente guapo, y parecía un adonis caído del cielo. No lo iba a negar. Era mujer y, como toda mujer, tenía ojos, y los míos parecían terriblemente sensibles a _él_, pero eso no justificaba que prácticamente besaran el piso por dónde caminaba. Una mujer debía conservar su orgullo, pues de otra forma terminaría pisoteada por alguien que, definitivamente, no la merecía. Y no, no estaba de acuerdo con esas babosas que se arrastraban por un hombre, que se dejaban golpear por uno, que le daban todo sin recibir nada a cambio, puesto que –aún- tenía mi ideal de amor, como el de los cuentos de hadas. Y no tenía complejos en asumirlo, aunque suponía que prefería andar desnuda gritando que era una homosexualizadora, que admitirlo frente a un auditorio –en caso de que alguien quisiera escuchar una confesión de ese tipo de mi parte, claro.

-Buenos días, dulce y agradable florecita –saludó el pelinegro, desconcertándome totalmente. _¿Buenos días? ¿Dulce? ¿Agradable? ¿FLORECITA?_ ¿Me estaba jodiendo?- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

Asentí sin ser demasiado consciente de ello. Aún seguía aturdida por sus palabras, demasiado agradables, demasiado efusivas. _Demasiado amables_. ¿Quién era ese chico? Estaba segura que lo había visto antes –ahí vamos de nuevo-, aunque era más reciente que los chicos Hyuuga. De cualquier forma, no podía recordarlo. No que importara, tampoco, porque estaba segura que el chico se presentaría sin perder tiempo –ignorando que Asuma ya los había nombrado, y que nadie podría confundir a Neji.

El sonido de las sillas arrastrándose en el suelo de madera me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadeé, perdida, y cuando me encontré con su deslumbrante sonrisa –que hasta parecía tener un destello en uno de sus lados-, la reticencia que siempre llevaba conmigo, se intensificó al grado de erizarme todos los vellos de la nuca.

-¿Qué miras? –espeté, descortésmente. El chico ni se inmutó.

-Rock Lee, florecita –se presentó, como supuse, estirando su mano de igual forma que lo había hecho la rubia anteriormente- ¿Tu nombre?

Abrí la boca, para responderle lo mismo que venía respondiendo desde el día anterior a todo el que preguntaba lo mismo, pero la voz profunda y terriblemente seria del castaño me detuvo.

-Ama Tenten –contestó en mi lugar, sorprendiéndome en demasía. Okay, ¿cuándo demonios le había dicho mi nombre? Traté de removerme los sesos buscando el exacto momento en que había sido presentada a _alguno _de ellos, pero no pude. No daba con ningún recuerdo, y la única respuesta que podría tener algo de lógica, fallaba indefectiblemente en lo esencial.

-¡Qué bello nombre!

Enarqué una ceja. Una repetición que da pie a bromas sobre pandas. Tenten. _¿Qué cosa más bella que eso?_

-Sí, claro –no me resistí. Tuve que dejarlo salir. Sin embargo, el chico no se vio afectado en absoluto.

-¿Por qué no dejas que la llama de tu juventud arda? –inquirió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, aunque totalmente inocente al respecto. Mi mandíbula se desencajó. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Disculpa, ¿qué?

Rock Lee repitió su pregunta. Parpadeé dos veces.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso de la llama de la juventud?

Antes de ser capaz de contestar -con una frase sumamente extraña, estaba segura-, el chico Hyuuga lo interrumpió de nuevo, sin siquiera posar los ojos sobre nosotros, y abriendo su cuaderno –con la misma perfecta caligrafía que tenía Hinata- de Matemáticas.

-No quieres saberlo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no pregunté más, a pesar de que el pelinegro comenzó a gritar inmediatamente cosas sobre la llama de la juventud –que me tenía verdaderamente intrigada-, algo de la alegría de vivir y un par de tonterías más. Decidí ignorarlo. Por algún motivo, creía que el chico Hyuuga hablaba en serio cuando había dado esa escueta respuesta, y si él consideraba que no era bueno saberlo –y, por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que debía confiar en su criterio-, entonces yo no insistiría en el punto. Al menos, no en esos momentos.

-Ajá.

Después de eso, no volvimos a cruzar palabra, ninguno de los dos. Rock Lee, por otro lado, hablaba hasta por los codos –de forma casi literal-, y llevaba todo el peso de la conversación, con alguna intervención pequeña de mi parte, y un silencio denso y sepulcral de parte del castaño. Pero no era realmente incómodo, y la clase pasó sin pena ni gloria, entre los chillidos escandalizados de Karin, cada vez que Suigetsu –con quién había sido ubicada- le tocaba el trasero, o algo así, las risitas estúpidas que emitían, periódicamente, Ami y Linda, sentadas junto a Sasuke Uchiha, y los típicos gritos que se daban en la clase de Matemáticas, que absolutamente nadie atendía, excepto nosotros tres, claramente. Como fuera, la hora se pasó rápidamente, sin contratiempos, y sólo pareció un trámite una vez que terminó.

Suspirando aliviada, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Física, con Nagato-sensei de nuevo. Había quedado mucho más relajada con Matemáticas, y rogando al cielo que ninguna de las nuevas tuviera Física, caminé al primer piso tranquilamente, sin encontrarme con nadie en el camino, y pensando en qué diablos le diría a Konan, mi profesora de guitarra, cuando se enterara que la había perdido. Bueno, algo se me ocurriría.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que qué demonios tengo en la cabeza cuándo pienso en ustedes? Aparentemente, lo que acaban de leer xDD. No entiendo mi mente, y el sólo hecho de tratar de hacerlo me da un repelús digno de los libros de Stephen King (y ya salí de nuevo).<em>

_Como sea, espero que me perdonen la falta de "acción" en este capítulo. El próximo está algo más... movido, si podemos decirle así. En serio, lo juro. Y bueno... ¡apareció Neji, joder! Si eso no las calma, nada lo hará. Y no pienso ponerme a considerar la segunda opción. Ni en un millón de años xDD._

_Okay, me largo. Gracias, de nuevo, a todas las que dejan review, las que agregan a favorite/alert y a las que leen anónimamente, aunque no puedo darles las gracias personales. En fin. Por algo será. Recuerden que si quieren decir algo (desde "¡genial!", hasta "¡vomitivo!"), lo único que tienen que hacer es apretar el botón azul de más abajo. No les cuesta nada. Incluso, si no tienen cuenta, igual pueden dejar un review. En serio ^^_

_Cuídense, las quiero y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola, queridas ^^ ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, aquí, reportándome de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo recién editado, así que espero que les guste. Otra vez, quiero darles las gracias a todas las que han agregado mi historia a favorite/alert, a las que leen anónimamente y, sobre todo, a las que se molestan en dejar un hermoso review. Muchas, muchas gracias. Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta cómo va la historia, y prometo tratar de cumplir sus expectativas en el resto del fic. Gracias, de nuevo._

_Oh, y un mensaje especial. Esta vez, es para alguien que no tiene cuenta, pero que igual voy a responderle el review por acá. Me parece que tengo la obligación de hacerlo, considerando lo linda que ha sido ella en sus palabras:_

**_Monii: muchas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad, yo sólo doy lo mejor de mí misma cada vez que escribo algo, un capítulo o un trabajo. Creo que, si uno le pone corazón y muchas ganas, algo bueno tiene que salir, ¿no? xDD. Edgar Allan Poe me chifla la cabeza desde que leí "El corazón delator", y mi sueño -frustrado, claro está- es escribir algo de terror o suspense, que sea decentemente bueno. He escrito, pero da asco, y no pienso publicar algo de ese estilo hasta que me salga algo bueno. Tiene que salirme. En fin, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Siempre he dicho que escribo lo que me gustaría leer, más que lo que les gusta a las personas. Por eso, creo, estaba tan insegura al respecto de este fic. Pero como parece que le gusta a un considerable número de personas, creo que lo terminaré xDD. No tienes que tener miedo de decir lo que piensas. Lo que cada uno cree o siente o piensa no puede -ni debe, a todo esto- ser censurado por otra persona que no seas tú misma. Si empiezas a decir lo que los demás esperan que digas, o te conviertes en un robot -se me está pegando lo de Tenten xDD- más, estás jodida. Y lo digo por varias personas, incluyéndome. La mitad de las veces me encuentro siendo políticamente correcta, cuando todo lo que quiero es mandar todo al demonio, y gritar que me importa muy poco lo que pase cuando esté todo allá. Pero bueno, creo que todos somos, en mayor o menor medida, víctimas del sistema en masa de estos tiempos, y lo único que nos queda es tratar de ser un poquito más nosotros mismos, y menos como quiere el mundo que seamos. Y la inseguridad es un problema de muchos, que también me afecta, pero que combato con mi pequeño -ENORME- problema de verborrea y algo de hiperactivismo sacado de sólo Dios sabe dónde. Gracias por escribir, me alegro que te guste la historia, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo_**

_Bueno, eso sería. Gracias, de nuevo, a todas las que dejaron review, y espero que les guste el capítulo._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo X<span>_**

* * *

><p>Solté otra sarta de maldiciones. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Tenía que estar haciéndolo. Tenía que estar jugando conmigo. Era imposible que algo así me estuviera sucediendo <em>a mí.<em>

-¿Te importaría repetir lo que quieres? –pedí, tratando de no sonar demasiado descortés, aunque sin lograrlo del todo.

-Quiero que me lleves al sótano de anoche –reiteró Shikamaru, sin variar ni un ápice su expresión aburrida, y con el cigarro entre los labios. Se parecía tanto a Asuma… negando con la cabeza, me enfoqué en lo importante. Fruncí el ceño.

-Oh, claro que sí, Shika. Y luego llamaré a mi madre para ir de paseo a Europa.

Shikamaru sabía, de alguna forma, porque yo _no _se lo había dicho, todo lo relacionado con mi familia. Suponía que lo había investigado en los periódicos, dado que el caso había sido tan bullado –mezclado con los rumores de que mi madre era una adicta cualquiera-, que prácticamente todos conocían qué había sido de esos dos. Sin embargo, nunca habían dicho nada sobre mí, y yo había dejado de hacer uso del apellido de mi padre hacía demasiado tiempo. Mi madre ocupaba un nombre artístico, y el apellido de soltera de ella estaba en el completo anonimato. Ama era mi forma de decirles que se fueran al demonio, y que me importaba muy poco lo que éste hiciera con ellos. Como fuera, la probabilidad de irme de vacaciones con mi madre por Europa eran tan altas como que mi reputación fuera razonable. O sea, nula.

El pelinegro torció el gesto ante mi negativa.

-No es necesario que te pongas en ese plan, problemática –murmuró, encendiendo el cigarrillo. Con ese ritual eterno que tenía, por supuesto. Exasperada, se lo arrebaté de un manotazo. Estábamos en uno de los pasillos del colegio, hablando en murmullos ahogados y muy juntos, para que no se escuchara. No había nadie en los pasillos, puesto que todos estaban en los últimos talleres del día, y Chouji había tenido la condescendencia de dejarnos un rato solos. ¿Para qué? Para que me pidiera que lo llevara al lugar que, probablemente, habría de plagar mis pesadillas de aquí a ¿cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta años más? Con lo histérica que era mi mente, no me sorprendería que la última imagen antes de morir fuera la de ese armatoste de hierro, que parecía cualquier cosa.

Resoplé, soltando el humo de paso, envolviéndonos a ambos en una espesa nube de nicotina.

-¿En qué plan se supone que debo ponerme, Shikamaru? ¿En el de "claro-que-te-llevaré-al-lugar-dónde-me-desmayé-y-que-prácticamente-no-me-dejó-dormir"? ¿En serio?

Rió quedamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo tan largo, tampoco. Y no, no quiero que te pognas en ese plan. Pero sí quiero bajar.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Shino quedó intrigado. Y para que a Shino algo lo intrigue, tiene que ser sumamente grande. Sólo quiero ver de qué se trata.

Entrecerré los ojos, golpeando con mi índice el centro de su chaleco gris, con bordes rojos.

-Tú tienes intenciones ocultas, Nara –aseguré- Y no quieres decírmelas. ¿Por qué?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, Tenten. Ves demasiadas películas –pinchó. Muy maduramente, saqué mi lengua y se la enseñé, cruzándome de brazos y girando la cabeza al lado opuesto, ofendida- Qué problemática –lo escuché murmurar, mientras veía cómo de reojo se rascaba la nuca, incómodo. Incrédula, me volteé ligeramente a verlo, al captar un pequeño color en sus mejillas morenas. ¿Eso era…? ¿Shikamaru estaba…?

-Estás rojo –sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta, pero lo dije tan bajo, que él sólo se ruborizó más, apartando la vista, y apretando los labios en una fina línea. Me quedé en blanco. ¿Shikamaru avergonzado? ¿Qué demonios? Era, probablemente, el chico que menos se preocupaba de la opinión de las personas, así como el que más predicaba que todo eso de los sonrojos, los tartamudeos y cosas así –cosas que me llevaron a pensar, irremediablemente, en Hinata- eran una tontería. Y ahora estaba rojo como tomate, sin poder sostenerme la vista. La incomodidad se abrió paso entre ambos, y de repente me sentí nerviosa como pocas veces- Uhm… Bueno, yo… Tengo deberes… y… Adiós, Shika.

Intenté escapar rápidamente de allí, antes de que el moreno reaccionara, pero no conté con que este sería más rápido que yo. Tomando mi muñeca entre sus dedos, me detuvo y giró nuevamente hacia él, dejándome frente a frente, y a una distancia no recomendada. Sus manos, de alguna forma, habían llegado a mi cintura, y todo lo que podía ver, en ese mismísimo instante, era la profunda serenidad de sus ojos caoba. Jamás me había percatado de lo bonitos que eran, y la tranquilidad que emanaba de ellos. En cuanto el pensamiento se asentó en mi cabeza, tuve ganas de patearme el culo. ¿Realmente? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Shikamaru era mi amigo, uno de los pocos que tenía, por lo demás, y confundir las cosas nunca había estado en mis planes. Ni con él ni con nadie. Desde Deidara -incluso, tal vez, antes-, no había sentido nada por otro chico. Ni siquiera esa estúpida obsesión/idolatría que tienen la mayoría de las niñas pequeñas por actores y -o- cantantes. En parte, se debía al hecho de que, obviamente, nunca había sido una niña común y corriente. A veces, incluso, llegaba a preguntarme si, alguna vez, lo había sido. Me parecía que no, pero no podía estar del todo segura. Había, con Reika -mi abuela-, sido una niña; una pequeña de piel bronceada, cabello castaño amarrado en dos chongitos, energía eterna -como sólo se tiene a esa edad- y un montón de promesas rotas y fantasías destrozadas. Había sido niña, en resumen, con esa mujer excepcional que era la madre de mi padre, y sólo con ella me creía capaz de todo. Sólo con ella. Sin embargo, no había llegado al punto de serlo completamente. Los veranos con ella se terminaban demasiado rápido, y la insulsa -y falsa, cabe decir- armonía de mi casa en los suburbios no era, ni por asomo, algo que me motivara a amar una ilusión, a alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Además, había que considerar el hecho de que mi madre era actríz -o había sido en esa época-, y el desprecio que me causaba su actitud se extendía a todo aquel que, siquiera, pensara que la posibilidad de, tal vez, ser parte de ese viciado mundillo que a Lin encantaba.

Por eso, tal vez, estaba tan nerviosa. El único chico que había tenido tan cerca, era a Deidara, y antes de él a mi padre. No tenía demasiada experiencia, eso estaba claro, y a pesar de que todos mis amigos eran únicamente hombres -porque, sin importar nada, eran mucho más confiables que las mujeres-, no estaba preparada para un contacto de este tipo, con nadie. En un momento de locura, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil, me pregunté cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo si el que estuviera en frente no fuera Shikamaru, el único que parecía tener la cualidad de leer entre líneas todo lo que decía, sino el chico Hyuuga. De inmediato, mi pulso se aceleró aún más, y rogué a cada dios del que me acordaba para que hiciera que el calor que sentía en las mejillas no fuera un sonrojo. Las posibilidades eran casi nulas, sin embargo. Igual que siempre.

Tragando saliva, me decidí a hablar, tratando de formar una frase coherente y que no demostrara lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Uhm… Shika…

Puta madre. ¿Esa era mi definición de coherente y "no-nerviosa"? Pues llevaba las de perder si era así. Riendo, Shikamaru dijo:

-¿Me vas a llevar al sótano o no? –sin apartarse ni un puto milímetro de mi cuerpo. Parecía estar disfrutando de mi nerviosismo -algo que no se veía todos los días, debía admitir- y con una sonrisa bailoteando en la comisura de sus labios. Sin embargo, sus manos cayeron, laxas, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como dándome la oportunidad de escapar en caso de que lo necesitara- Quiero saber -continuó, como si no estuviéramos a una distancia demasiado comprometedora para mi gusto- Si no, tendré que preguntárselo a tus compañeras de cuarto, y…

-¡No! –chillé, provocando que diera un respingo. Mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza, agaché la mirada. Genial. Por primera vez en mi jodida vida, me sentía completamente avergonzada de mí misma, y era sólo culpa mía. _Tierra, ¿por qué no me tragas?_- Quiero decir… Nos vemos esta noche, en el hall central. A las once. Lo mismo de siempre, ¿vale?

Sonrió triunfante, antes de darme un cariñoso golpe en el hombro y salir caminando en dirección opuesta a dónde había llegado. Antes de llegar a la esquina, sacó una mano e hizo un gesto de despedida con esta alzada. Sonreí para mí, y luego retomé mi camino, que me llevaría directo a mi cuarto, dónde muy probablemente tendría que encontrarme con la Hyuuga y su pelirrosa amiga. Me rehusaba a calificarlas como mis compañeras de cuarto. Muy pronto, tarde o temprano, alguien más les diría que no era bueno juntarse conmigo, que no era lo que ellas parecían haber establecido de mí, y que no iban a tener un lugar privilegiado a mi lado. Lugar que, obviamente, les correspondía. Tarde o temprano, se marcharían, y volvería a tener el cuarto para mí sola. Entonces, saldría a recuperar mi guitarra, alegando cosas que de momento no tenía muy claras, pero que harían que el director se sintiera tan culpable, que se vería en la obligación de comprarme otra. Por supuesto, nunca reemplazaría a la primera, pero sería mejor que estar tocando con las del Internado –que había probado ese día, y me habían dejado los dedos cortados en lugares que ni siquiera habían tocado las cuerdas-, y lograría desahogarme en medio de la noche.

Con estos pensamientos, no me percaté de lo que sucedía en mí alrededor, hasta que me encontré en otro pasillo totalmente vacío. Parpadeé, perdida por unos segundos, para luego escuchar par de risitas maliciosas.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo una voz, demasiado chillona, demasiado satisfecha, que reconocí como la de Karin. Rolé los ojos. Honestamente, ¿cuándo iba la pelirroja a darse cuenta que yo _no _le tenía miedo, y no estaba dispuesta a besar el piso dónde caminaba? Lo venía haciendo desde el "incidente", y hasta ahora yo había frustrado todos y cada uno de los intentos que ella hacía por eso. Si, aceptaba que me humillara, pero no iba a quedar como una cobarde frente a todo un Internado. Tenía una reputación que mantener, después de todo, y, de cualquier forma, las formas de conseguirlo que tenía la ojiroja no eran, realmente, muy originales. Tan poco, que yo había dado por llamar a sus arranques "Karin y sus patéticos intentos de asustarme", lo cual todos consideraban igual –al menos, en algo estaba de acuerdo con el mundo-: patético- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Un fenómeno muy bien proporcionado –contestó otra voz, cuyo dueño aparecía desde atrás de una columna de piedra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios- Cielos, zanahoria, creo que te estás descuidando.

La aludida sólo le envió una mirada envenenada, completamente fúrica.

-Cállate, cara de pez –espetó. Sonriendo de lado, intervine:

-Creo que jamás refirió tu nombre, Sohiso –disfrutando de los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de la chica. Técnicamente, estaba en lo cierto. Suigetsu sólo había dicho zanahoria, y el que ella respondiera al sobrenombre era sólo una confirmación del mismo. Así lo entendía yo, así lo entendió ella, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el peliblanco ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas de ella, apuntándola descaradamente con el índice, y doblándose sobre sí mismo para mantener el equilibrio. Karin me dirigió otra mirada furiosa- Sólo decía. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, así que…

Tomando mi muñeca con brusquedad, me detuvo cerca de ella. ¿Qué demonios tenía el mundo con mis muñecas? Okay, sí, lo admitía. Yo no las trataba precisamente bien, ni tampoco las cuidaba particularmente. Pero una cosa era hacerme daño a mí misma, y otra muy diferente era que _me _hicieran daño. Lo segundo, era por mi propio consentimiento; lo segundo, no lo iba a permitir.

Sorprendida, porque Karin nunca –jamás- me había tocado, y a la vez enojada, traté de zafarme, sin lograrlo. La pelirroja tenía más fuerza de la que le había concedido en un principio.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, pseudo proyecto de mujer –insultó, con una inteligencia de la que no la creía capaz. Okay, tal vez Karin también, como Ino, era más de lo que dejaba ver. Mucho más- No sin que antes cumplas tu palabra.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Sohiso? Hasta dónde yo sé, no hemos hecho ningún trato nosotras –demonios, ni siquiera nos hablábamos más allá de los insultos- Y si quieres cobrar palabras, dile al demonio que le mando saludos.

Su mirada se volvió confusa, antes de captar el sentido. Bueno, tal vez no tanto más.

-¡Maldita…! –comenzó, pero se detuvo con una sonrisa ladina, que era más sádica que otra cosa- No me harás caer en tu juego, adefesio. La verdad, el trato no es conmigo, y gracias al cielo, porque no sé quién quisiera estar atado a ti –frunciendo levemente los labios, hizo un gesto a otro de los rincones, y aparecieron Uchiha, junto a Matsuri, el novio de ésta, y la única persona que yo esperaba no tener que volver a ver tan pronto, Kabuto. Estaba segura que todo el color se me había ido de la cara- Veo que ya recordaste. Muy bien. Eso nos ahorra un poco de tiempo -mi estómago se retorció con un mal presentimiento, y mi cabeza comenzó a buscar la forma de escapar. No había. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba rodeada. Suigetsu, ya recuperado de su ataque, estaba frente a mí, dándole la espalda a Karin. Sasuke ahora había tomado su posición en la otra esquina, detrás de mí, a la derecha, y Gaara lo mismo, sólo que a la izquierda. Ami, Linda y Matsuri estaban detrás de los chicos, respectivamente, mirando por sobre sus hombros, con una curiosidad morbosa. En el centro, yo junto a Karin, juntas por el agarre que la pelirroja hacía en mi muñeca, y Kabuto un poco más atrás de nosotras. Mierda.

-Escucha, no sé qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, pero…

-¿No sabes? –repitió, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida. Sin embargo, ahora era puramente falso. Puramente fachada. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, en el fondo tenían un reborde de maldad que me estaba revolviendo el estómago- ¡Qué lástima! Pero no importa. Kabuto se encargará de recordártelo, ¿verdad?

Miró hacia el joven, al cual yo no quise ver, y luego sonrió ampliamente. Macabramente.

-Claro que sí, prima –contestó él. Pude percatarme que en su voz había un pequeño tinte de inquietud, pero que prácticamente ni se notaba. Si tenía algún tipo de escrúpulo con lo que fuera que Karin tuviera en mente, lo ocultaba muy bien. O le importaba lo suficientemente poco como para darle importancia. De cualquier forma, era alarmante- Ahora, ¿me permites?

-Por supuesto.

Pasé del agarre de Karin, al del peliblanco, y no pude soltarme en el proceso. Así como tampoco pude reprimir la mueca de dolor que puse al sentir las uñas –sucias, largas y amarillas uñas- de Kabuto en mis heridas. Joder, me las había hecho el día anterior nada más, era imposible que estuvieran cerradas, siquiera. De hecho, había ido al baño un par de minutos antes de encontrarme con Shikamaru, y aún sangraban un poco. Sin duda, comenzarían a hacerlo profusamente cuando me soltara el muy bruto.

Sonriendo de lado, se acercó a mi oído, a la vez que me empujaba contra la pared de espaldas –amoldando su cuerpo al mío a la fuerza-, y susurró, lentamente, invadiéndome de un olor nauseabundo a tabaco rancio y alcohol:

-Hace tiempo que quería verte así, Tenten –hundió su rostro en mi cuello, comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo. Su lengua rasposa me hacía daño, y estaba segura que me dejaría más de una marca –en esa estúpida tradición masculina de marcar a "su" hembra-, además de la desagradable sensación de que me estaban pasando una lija por el cuello. Traté de ignorar el pánico que comenzaba a crecer como una burbuja en mi interior, así como la voz que me gritaba las técnicas de defensa personal que había aprendido en clases de karate, para sólo cerrar los ojos y tratar de no vomitar ante lo que me estaban haciendo. A pesar de que no quería, y que le había hecho la desconocida a lo dicho por Karin, había dado mi palabra –o algo así. Aunque no era un contrato, ni mucho menos, lo valoraba. Mi palabra era lo único que valía, para mí, en este mundo, y había sufrido las suficientes decepciones con respecto a este tema, para valorarla al máximo. Así las cosas –y maldiciendo a mis padres por no cumplir sus putas promesas-, cerré los ojos, tratando de no sentir asco de mí misma por lo que estaban a punto de hacerme. Corrección, estábamos. Porque, de una forma u otra, yo lo había consentido, había sido mi decisión –mi palabra- y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Sentía los botones de mi blusa salir despedidos por todas partes, y las risas macabras de nuestra "audiencia". Estaba segura que Karin disfrutaba de esto. No tenía escrúpulos, no tenía moral y no tenía consciencia para arrepentirse de haber, prácticamente, ayudado a violar a alguien. O pseudo violar, lo que fuera en estos exactos momentos. No importaba. Sólo importaba el hecho de que iba a tener sexo con alguien que me daba nauseas, en frente de siete chicos que parecían disfrutar del espectáculo morbosamente, y gracias a que mi peor enemiga, a la cual no le había realmente hecho nada que ameritara su odio, se había enojado por un par de insultos que le había dicho en su bonita cara de muñeca de trapo. Insultos que resultaban ser verdad, quisiera o no ella admitirlo. Me pregunté, entonces, sintiendo las manos de Kabuto, rasposas y bruscas, apretando sin consideración mis senos, si Karin, alguna vez, se habría parado a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Si había tenido ese momento de introspección que todos, y más aun en la adolescencia, tenemos de vez en cuando, en el cual nos analizamos detenidamente, y tratamos de corregir –a veces, con éxito, otras no tanto, y otras simplemente no- nuestros errores, tratamos de buscar excusas para lo mal que hicimos, y tratamos, sobretodo, de borrar el pasado. Ese que nos avergüenza y, en un contradictorio sadismo, nos enorgullece, pues demuestra lo superiores –o inferiores- que somos con respecto a los demás. Quería saber, necesitaba saberlo, pues no creía que una _persona _–con todo lo que la palabra implicaba- pudiera vivir con esas cargas día a día. Karin era sádica, déspota y sumamente narcisista, por no mencionar su hipocresía y su completa falta de dignidad propia, pero debía tener algo… algo bueno, dentro de ella, en algún lugar. Debía de, tenía que, o la transformaría en algo sumamente parecido a los psicópatas que aparecían constantemente en la tele. Demasiado desalmada, demasiado fría.

_Demasiado diferente._

Sacudí la cabeza, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. El pánico ya me había hecho presa, y sólo rogaba para que no se me ocurriera ponerme a gritar en ese mismo momento. Un trato era un trato. Finalmente, sentí como mis bragas eran apartadas de un tirón, y luego la punta de un pene en mi entrada que, lejos de estar preparada, sólo se contrajo sobre sí misma al contacto. Mierda. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, hasta que sentí el sabor a óxido y sal en mi lengua, recordándome que aún me quedaba una forma de escapar de las pesadillas que tendría una vez que terminara con esto.

Y, cuando Kabuto entró, yo sólo me dejé llevar por la oscuridad, la misma que había estado latente desde la madrugada, la misma que había sentido al desmayarme en el sótano, y la misma que siempre estaba, como una presencia ausente, en el fondo de mi cabeza, aguardando algo que la hiciera salir.

Simplemente, me dejé llevar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ese sería el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Kabuto es una mierda, pero tenía que hacer esto si quiero que suceda lo que tengo en mente. Además, quiero que odien a Karin xDD. Ya averiguarán por qué. En fin, recuerden que, si tienen algún comentario con respecto a algo del capítulo -ya sea redacción, ortografía o gramática-, lo único que tienen que hacer es apretar el botoncito azul de más abajo, escribir lo que sea que tengan en su mente -todas las opiniones valen, si se hacen con respeto- y yo, feliz, respondo o corrijo, según sea el caso. Las chicas que no tienen cuenta también pueden comentar.<em>

_Adiós, gracias por leer, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16_


	11. Chapter 11 correcto

**_ACLARACIÓN: El capítulo que subí ayer estaba incorrecto :P. Ese es el que sigue. Tuve una ligera confusión ^^U. Este es el correcto. Ojalá le dé amnesia xDD. Bueno, ahora sí, espero que les guste el capítulo. Jejejejeje... Lamento las molestias._**

_¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por estos lares. En primer lugar, quisiera aclarar un par de puntos. O, tal vez, explicarme un poco. Creo que en las respuestas a los reviews no lo hice muy bien, o no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, y ahora que estoy más tranquila -porque sí, también me afectó enormemente escribir lo que ustedes ya han leído- quisiera que me dieran unos minutos para explicarme._

_En primer lugar, lo de los mirones: el grupito de Karin estaba ahí completamente consciente de lo que iba a hacer. A nadie le pusieron una pistola en la cabeza y le dijeron: "mira o disparo", y tampoco lo amarraron a una silla y le abrieron los ojos a la fuerza. Muy por el contrario, todos planearon eso, en conjunto con Karin -la mente criminal, si quieren- y Kabuto -que a estas alturas todas odiamos. Y lo hicieron por una sencilla razón: están acostumbrados. Cuando humillas seguido a alguien, cuando golpeas la autoestima de alguien a cada segundo, todos los días, todo el día, te vas insensibilizando. Podrían ustedes decir que es inhumano ver una violación y quedarse de brazos cruzados, tan campante como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No obstante, ¿cuántos/as de ustedes se admiran cuando, en la televisión, un/a asesino/a en serie mata a una cantidad x de personas, sin más motivos que porque se le paró el culo? No muchos/as, hay que admitirlo. Cuando éramos pequeños/as, tal vez. El mundo era bonito y colorido, y esas personas no hacían más que ensuciar la alegría de nuestras vidas. Pero, con el paso de los años, las desgracias se fueron haciendo tan comunes, tan corrientes, tan seguidas, que ahora no hacemos más que decir: "pobrecita" o "desgraciado, deberían cortarle los huevos", pero nada más. La sorpresa se esfumó, en algún punto del camino, y debo decirles que eso es lo que le sucedió al grupo: era demasiado normal. Sólo una broma más. Si, una broma de pésimo gusto, con consecuencias horrorosas, para quién sea, pero, en sus mentes, no es más que eso, una broma._

_Eso, como primer punto. Ahora, algo que también suscitó mucho conflicto, fue la actitud de Karin. Sobre ella, sólo puedo decir que, cuando odias a alguien -realmente hacerlo, no sólo ese fútil resentimiento, que no afecta a nadie más que a nosotras mismas-, lo único que deseas es ver que se revuelque en el lodo, y te importa muy poco lo que le suceda en ese lugar. No te importa la humillación, ni sus sentimientos; ni siquiera el hecho de que, como nosotros/as es humano. Nada de eso importa, y nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto, quizá, primitivo, de hombre de las cavernas._

_Creo que eso era todo, al menos con respecto a los conflictos. A las que les respondí, lamento si fue muy confusa, o soné algo... condescendiente al respecto. Es sólo que yo escribo las imágenes que se aparecen en mi mente, y estaba bastante... mal con el contenido del capítulo. De hecho, no pude tomar la computadora por algo así como una semana, algo que me tenía de los nervios. Simplemente, no podía, y aún cuando tenía el capítulo escrito, leerlo para editarlo me dejó, quizá, peor que antes. Por eso, también, el capítulo tiene más errores que de costumbre, que algunas de ustedes me mencionaron por ahí. Me disculpo por lo anterior y por los errores, no fueron intencionales, sino juegos mentales._

_Ahora, a responder los reviews sin cuenta ^^:_

**_ceci: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Actualizo, para que sepas, todos los martes y sábados, a la hora que sea xDD._**

**_dell12: Eres una floja xDD. Si, tienes razón. Tengo grandes motivos para que eso sucediera, pero debo decirte que no me gustó más que a ti, realmente. Gracias por la corrección, la tendré en cuenta para los capítulos siguiente ;) Gracias por leer y comentar ^^_**

**_lala - chan: Todas esperaban que alguien la salvara, aparentemente. Lo consideré, sinceramente, pero después me dije que si Tenten había dado su palabra, Kabuto no la iba a dejar escaquearse así como así. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano, y antes de traumarme más a mí con la presión de tener eso sobre mi cabeza, preferí hacerlo rápido. Tú idea es muy buena, no la había considerado. Gracias ^^ Supongo que podría, dado que -prácticamente- fue su culpa, pero... tendré que conversarlo con la almohada xDD. Gracias, que tengas una feliz semana también :D Gracias por leer y comentar ^^._**

**_javi hyuuga: Jejejeje... gracias por el halago. Como dije arriba, todas esperaban que alguien acudiera en ayuda de Tenten, pero entonces, habría tenido que posponerlo. ¿No crees que es mejor así? ¿No? ¡Ah! Entonces, tienes permiso para dañar mi propiedad privada -después de todo, las protecciones tienen que servir de algo, ¿no? xDD. Actualicé relativamente rápido, así que no te quejes (broma xDD). En fin, adiós, gracias por leer y comentar ^^_**

**_lezliee: ¡Qué bueno que haya sido una buena casualidad! Odio cuando son malas ¬¬ En fin, gracias por el halago, aunque no creo merecerlo :$ No te preocupes, seguiré adelante contra viento y marea. Okay, no xDD. Honestamente, cualquier idea vale, así que tíralas nada más xDD. En serio, sirve mucho saber qué esperan del fic, y si se sorprenden o no, es genial saberlo ;D. Estoy consiguiendo que todo el mundo odie a Karin xDD. Bueno, por algo se ha de empezar, ¿o no? Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso... ¿o es al revés? No sé :P Gracias por leer y comentar ^^_**

_Bueno, eso. Espero no haberlas aburrido mucho. Si lo hice, lo lamento u.u_

_Espero que este capítulo les guste más. No es, exactamente, lo que esperaban, pero me rehúso a cambiarlo. No, mentira. Pero creo que saqué lo mejor de mi cabecita ^^ Así que, tengan piedad. Nos leemos abajo ;)_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XI<span>_**

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, me dirigía a mi cuarto. Aunque la diferencia entre el día anterior y el ahora era abismal. El día anterior, simplemente me sentía cansada; en cambio, ahora me sentía torpe, tonta, humillada y, sobre todo, sucia. Como si me hubieran tirado a un estanque de lodo con los puercos. Exactamente así me sentía, y lo único que quería era una ducha fría, cortarme y, si tenía suerte, desaparecer del mundo. Torcí el gesto al comprender que no podría hacer lo segundo, por más que quisiera. No, al menos, en mi cuarto. No, a menos que quisiera dos bonitas espectadoras, repitiéndome hasta el cansancio que lo que hacía no estaba bien.<p>

Chasqueé la lengua. Ellas no entendían –aunque no me sorprendía, puesto que _nadie _lo hacía. Sakura no entendería nunca lo que era ser rechazada por todos, una paria de la sociedad elitista y clasista de ese lugar, comandado por la Reina de Hielo, porque ella era –según los rumores que habían comenzado a circular ya- la chica más risueña, divertida y graciosa de todo el mundo. Sin contar que era preciosa. Hinata tampoco lo entendería, lo que era sufrir por mantener tu identidad. Lo que era ser apartada de una manera frívola e insensible, sólo por esto o aquello, que no tenía verdadera importancia más allá, pero que en esos momentos, en esa edad, era horrible. Hinata no lo entendería, porque era en ángel enviado del cielo –o algo así había escuchado en el almuerzo- que venía a redimir todos los actos impuros de ese Internado corrupto, además de otorgar un placer inigualable en la cama. Sí, la institución entera estaba podrida.

Rechinando los dientes, abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un tirón, y la cerré con, quizá, demasiada fuerza. No me importaba. Sólo necesitaba un café y veinte años de terapia. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Tenten? –escuché una voz, decidida pero agradable, que me hablaba desde un rincón del cuarto. Miré de reojo en esa dirección, y me encontré con Sakura acuclillada sobre algo que tenía una extraña forma, con un tarro de pintura a un lado, y una brocha en la mano. Su uniforme había sido reemplazado por unos pantaloncitos cortos de mezclilla, deshilachados a la altura de los muslos –que era dónde llegaban- y una polera de diversos colores, como si le hubieran echado spray encima, con el símbolo universal de la paz en el medio, de un brillante color morado. Tenía los pies descalzos, y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta. Enarqué una ceja, pero la ignoré. No deseaba hablar. Ni con ella, ni con Hinata, ni con el mismísimo Papa, al cual me parecía que tenía que empezar a dejar tranquilo.

Caminé hasta mi cama con la espalda envarada, tiré mi bolso debajo de esta, y me agaché para sacar el milagroso maletín. Bien, podía no hacerlo en mi cuarto, pero nadie decía que no podía hacerlo en otro lugar. Subiría por las escaleras de servicio, hasta llegar a la abandonada terraza de la torre norte, sacaría mi cuchillito y me cortaría de lo lindo. A la mierda con la ducha. Necesitaba sacarlo todo de mí, sangrarlo hasta que no quedara nada. Si tenía suerte, mi vida también desaparecería en el proceso. Si tenía suerte.

-Tenten, no me ignores –habló de nuevo Sakura, ahora más cerca. Estaba detrás de mí, podía sentir sus ojos esmeralda clavados en mi espalda, pero me rehusé a voltear. Necesitaba encontrar la cajita- ¡Joder, Tenten, deja las niñerías!

Me detuve en seco. ¿Niñerías? _¿Niñerías?_ ¿Yo estaba haciendo niñerías? Esbocé una sonrisa sarcástica. Yo, haciendo niñerías. No recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo de ese tipo. No recordaba la última vez que había visto la vida con los inocentes ojos de una niña. Hacía tiempo, demasiado ya, que había abandonado las niñerías, las tonterías de chiquilla idiota que no comprende el mundo. Desde hacía bastante que ya no tenía pizca de inocencia en mi, y no podía –no realmente- decir que estaba orgullosa de ello. Porque sí, me había hecho mucho más fuerte, pero me había dejado con un vacío interior.

Alcanzando finalmente la cajita, la tomé con fuerza entre mis dos manos, pegándola a mi cuerpo, como si fuera algo sumamente valioso. Y, para mí, lo era. Me levanté y erguí, quedando un par de centímetros por debajo de ella, aunque podía ver exactamente el centro de sus ojos verdes, llenos de algo que, al igual que con Hinata, no podía identificar, o tal vez sí, pero no quería. Porque se parecía demasiado a cómo debían ser _mis _ojos. Pero en la pelirrosa tenían un tinte incluso más desesperado que en su amiga ojiperla. Me preguntaba qué demonios habría sucedido, cuando recordé la noche anterior.

Cerrando herméticamente cada uno de los músculos de mi cara, alcé el mentón levemente.

-Déjame pasar, Haruno –ordené, encarándola fieramente. Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio: encararla, para apartarla. Era la única forma, el único modo, que conocía para que me dejaran tranquila. Tenía que alejarlas, antes de que las piezas en mi cabeza se pusieran, nuevamente, en movimiento, y volviera a aquello que me había llevado, en primer lugar, a tener la necesidad de _ese _método. No quería eso -a pesar de entender que no tenía opción si volvía a suceder. No deseaba regresar a aquello, pues había resultado en un quiebre tal, que había cambiado todo mi mundo, y habría llegado al punto de hacer una locura –o un favor al mundo, como solía denominarlo en mis momentos más oscuros-, sin siquiera considerarlo más de una vez, si no fuera por la promesa que le había hecho a mi abuela. No debía olvidar la promesa.

Volví a mi realidad cuando sentí el jadeo ahogado de Sakura, quién aún no se apartaba. La miré con el ceño fruncido, a punto de empujarla para que se hiciera a un lado, cuando me percaté que no me estaba mirando. O, mejor dicho, no a mis ojos. Sino hacia abajo, pasando lentamente sus orbes verdes por las venas que se comenzaban a marcar, por las manos que no recordaba haber empuñado. De cualquier forma, ella seguía el recorrido de una particularmente sobresaliente, hasta detenerse en mi muñeca. Solté una maldición entre dientes, que provocó que alzara la vista, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-E-Eso e-es… -tartamudeó. Rolé los ojos. En serio, demasiado tiempo con Hinata afectaba.

-Sí, es sangre.

Efectivamente, debajo de mis muñequeras negras salía un oscuro líquido carmesí –como los ojos de Karin-, en hilillos finos que se perdían entre mis nudillos apretados, cayendo como gotitas hacia el enmoquetado piso. Sakura siguió una, hasta que murió formando un perfecto círculo a un lado de mí. Como había predicho, el agarre de Kabuto había sido demasiado fuerte, demasiado agresivo, para que mis heridas –no cerradas- lo soportaran. Era únicamente lógico que esto sucediera. Por unos segundos, ninguna rompió el tenso silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido, ambas contemplando la gota roja en el piso. Luego, alcé nuevamente la vista, y empujé levemente a Sakura.

-¿Q-Qué te sucedió? –inquirió, con voz ahogada. Bufé.

-No es tu puto problema.

La escuché soltar un gruñido.

-Tengo derecho a saber.

-No es cierto –y, realmente, no lo era. No tenía un puto pito que tocar en todo aquel asunto. No me había detenido en un principio, ni siquiera se había preocupado sobre lo que podría pasar en caso de que cumpliera mi promesa, y no vendría a decirme, a estas alturas del partido, que mierda tenía que decir o hacer. Nunca nadie lo había hecho, y no pensaba cambiar ese aspecto de mí misma. Ni en un millón de jodidos años. Llegué a la puerta y, de reojo, la observé nuevamente. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con los hombros encorvados, el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro y las manos apretadas en puños, como si estuviera conteniéndose de chillar.

-Si es cierto, Ama –rebatió, con la voz rabiosa- Soy tu compañera de cuarto, y...

-No eres más que un estorbo, Haruno –interrumpí, sin pizca de remordimiento. Era verdad. Al menos, hasta cierto punto, era cierto. Me estorbaba. Entorpecía cada uno de mis objetivos, mi forma de ver la vida, mi forma de relacionarme con todos. Ella y Hinata, hacían eso. Estorbarme. Y, por algún motivo, necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba sacarlo de mí, para alejarlas. Esa era la forma que tenía de hacerlo, lo que siempre había hecho, y esperaba que ella –ambas, de hecho- entendieran que no pensaba dejarlas entrar. Lo del día anterior había sido simple descuido mío. Lo de la madrugada había sido por fuerza mayor. Lo de ahora, sin embargo, era mi decisión, y se ajustaba perfectamente a lo que yo había establecido que sería mi relación –si es que podía llamarse así- con ellas. Tal y como yo necesitaba que fuera.

Tal y como yo no deseaba que fuera.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y la cerré con un portazo igual al que había dado esa mismísima mañana. Las diferencias parecían abismales. Apreté nuevamente los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo otra vez la sangre, pero en mi boca. Todo había cambiado desde esa mañana hasta el momento actual. Absolutamente todo. Ahora, estaba más que decidida. Tenía que apartarlas. Les había dicho por las buenas, ahora sería por las malas. Después de todo, mi lema siempre había sido bastante cavernícola, por decir lo menos, y, también, siempre había funcionado. No veía razón por la cual con ellas no resultara igual. _Tenía_ que resultar.

Caminando rápidamente hacia la dichosa puerta, pasé debajo de la cinta de aislamiento, para luego subir de dos en dos los escalones de los dos pisos siguientes. Me estaba impacientando. Podía sentir la anticipación del placer en mis venas, la sangre corriendo más rápido por ellas, acelerándome la respiración y los procesos mentales, también. Vi en un flash, como si estuviera a punto de morir –y la idea me tentaba demasiado en esos precisos momentos- las veces anteriores en que había hecho eso. El éxtasis, la paz, el equilibrio con todo lo que era. Podría, por supuesto, haberme drogado. Lo había intentado, de hecho, una vez; en una de las fiestas del Internado –dónde, aparentemente, sucedía todo lo determinante de la rutina diaria-, después del "incidente" –en primer año-, de alguna forma había conseguido un par de anfetaminas, sacadas de quién sabe dónde. En ese tiempo, tenía quince años, y las drogas constituían el paradigma de lo prohibido y vetado. Siempre me habían llamado la atención, pero nunca había tenido a mano las dichosas sustancias alucinógenas, que –según contaban- hacían llegar muy alto. En fin, esa había sido la primera vez, y no podía describir –ni en el momento exacto ni en el actual- la emoción que me invadió al sentir que, finalmente, había encontrado la forma perfecta para hacer que todo desapareciera. El método exacto para enajenarme de la realidad, y sólo _sentir. _ Desafortunadamente, esto no había sido así para mí. Aparentemente, había tenido un "mal viaje", porque lo único que podía ver eran sombras que se cernían sobre mí, ahogándome y recordando cada uno de mis errores, además de todo lo que tuve que pasar con el divorcio de mis padres. También había una que se burlaba, otra que me violaba y una más, que ya ni recordaba que diablos hacía, pero si miraba… Miraba como me hacían todo ello, y no hacía nada por evitarlo. Ni nada por aumentarlo, tampoco. Era como la cámara de un cine. Fría, indiferente y completamente impersonal. Como si alguien estuviera grabando mi sufrimiento, mi horror, el terror que sentía por la tortura a la que me había sometido voluntariamente –porque debía admitir que nadie me había obligado a tomar las anfetaminas-, regocijándose en este. Y luego, recordaba una gran nada. Además de la sensación de que mi cabeza iba a estallar, que mis sesos iban a salir disparados en cualquier dirección, e iban a "redecorar" las paredes de esa gran nada en la que estaba sumida, como en las películas de terror con efectos tan malos que daba más risa que miedo verlas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Recordar aquello no servía de nada, excepto para aumentar la angustia que tenía en el pecho. Rechinando los dientes, volé el último tramo de escaleras, hasta llegar a la gruesa puerta metálica que daba a la terraza. Empujándola por la manilla, la abrí, y una ráfaga de aire me ahogó por un momento, levantándome la falda y desordenándome el cabello. Había olvidado que se formaban corrientes allá arriba. Cerré los ojos, esperando unos momentos, antes de dar un paso hacia delante, entreabriendo despacio los párpados. Finalmente, los abrí del todo, y examiné los alrededores con minuciosidad. Tenía que estar segura de mi soledad –física, obviamente, puesto que la otra era casi mi mejor amiga-, pues si alguien me descubría… no quería ni saber en qué lío me metería.

Asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, para mí, al comprobar que no había nadie, me acerqué al borde. La terraza consistía en un círculo del mismo diámetro que el hall, seis pisos más abajo, de piedra como todo en ese lugar, con una baranda también de maciza piedra, y que me llegaba a la cintura. Desde ahí se podían ver todas las millones de hectáreas que constituían el Internado, incluyendo el lago a un costado y las diversas canchas, que ahora estaban vacías. Si miraba más allá, por la derecha de dónde había entrado, podía distinguir el centro de la ciudad de Konoha, bullendo de actividad, cubierta por esa capa de smog foto químico que se formaba en la mayoría de las ciudades grandes. Y Konoha era jodidamente grande. También, forzando al máximo mi visión, alcanzaba a ver una de las mansiones que marcaban el inicio del barrio Alto. Con mayúscula y todo. Era una gran construcción de estilo greco-romano, con pilares, arcos y varias cúpulas pequeñas. También tenía algo de barroco, en los grabados sobre la entrada estilo Partenón. Y tenía un poco de gótico en las ventanas del último piso. No era fea, pero si algo sobrecargada, y aunque el color crema le quitaba un poco de ello, no dejaba de verse chabacano. Y todo eso lo sabía porque esa era la casa que mi madre había decidido regalarnos a mí y a Reika -cuando ésta cumplió los doce y decidió que estaba harta de la frivolidad de Lin y la desbandada vida de Shin-, llena a rebosar de empleados domésticos, que se encargarían de cumplir cada uno de los caprichos que se nos ocurrieran. Por supuesto, Lin jamás había contado con que ni mi hermana ni yo fuéramos caprichosas, ni mucho menos. Ciertamente, se había equivocado medio a medio en ese punto, pero no me importaba. Mientras Rei –como le decía a mi hermana- tuviera todo lo que _necesitaba_, por mí estaba bien.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, pedí perdón, en silencio, a mi hermana. Ella _sabía_. Y yo sabía que ella lo hacía. Pero, por algún motivo, nunca habíamos hablado al respecto. Tenía la teoría de que Rei no quería tocar el tema, pues mientras éste permaneciera en las sombras, oculto, era como si no existiera, y no tenía que lidiar con él. Eso, según la filosofía de vida de mi hermana. Me aterraba pensar cuánta razón le encontraba, y cuánto se parecía aquel pensamiento al mío propio. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo, lo sabía. Por el bien mío, por el bien de Reika y por el bien de ambas. Pero no podía. Sencillamente, no podía. Era mi droga, mi heroína, mi forma de expresarme, mi forma de mandar todo al infierno, mi forma de decir que estaba harta de todo y todos, y también era, hasta cierto punto, mi forma de gritar pidiendo auxilio, aún sabiendo que éste jamás llegaría. Porque nadie nunca oía. Oh, sí. Por supuesto, la gran mayoría escuchaba –pues no pensaba discriminar a los sordos ni por asomo-, y todos lo hacían medianamente bien. Pero muy pocos _oían _realmente las palabras de los otros, y eso era lo que yo deseaba. Que alguien no sólo escuchara, pues eso podían hacerlo tanto Karin como Mahatma Gandhi, sino que _oyeran_ la súplica con que estaban teñidas cada una de mis palabras, acciones y pensamientos. Aun sin yo quererlo, y tratando de evitarlo, estaba ahí, presente. Como un fantasma. Uno que venía a atormentar mis más oscuros sueños y mis más aterradoras pesadillas.

Tal vez, eso era lo que había visto en el viaje frustrado de anfetaminas. La desesperación.

Acercándome al borde justo de la pared de protección, dejé el maletín en el suelo y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el muro y las piernas cruzadas, a lo indio, mientras desataba mi coleta y me hacía los chongitos que estaba acostumbrada a llevar los fines de semana, feriados y vacaciones. Tomando con ambas manos el cofre, introduje la contraseña, abrí la tapa y comencé la búsqueda. En cierta forma, me sentía como Indiana Jones. Encontrar el famoso hilito negro en ese espacio era un engorro y una joda, pero valía la pena. Oh, vaya que sí lo hacía. Afortunadamente, encontré el pedacito rápidamente, y lo tiré con impaciencia, sacando el cuchillo con delicadeza. Me detuve a mirar, embelesada, el reflejo del sol en la hoja, arrancando diversos colores, como en un prisma. Mi parte racional estaba analizando el fenómeno de la difracción de la luz, pero eso era sólo una parte. La otra había hecho que me quedara congelada, con el cuchillo en el aire, a la altura de mis ojos, abiertos desmesuradamente, y que abriera la boca en una perfecta "o", desconcertada.

Parpadeé, desconcertada de verlo ahí. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Estaba segura que no podría haber estado desde antes que yo llegara, pues había hecho mi reconocimiento del terreno –okay, sí, yo también me creía SWAT- con suma cautela, sin dejar nada no explorado. Sin embargo, no parecía haber otra explicación que un descuido caprichoso –de esos que _no _tenía- de mi mente, puesto que era imposible que fuera así de silencioso. No obstante, luego de un rato, me dije que sí, que podía ser silencioso. Después de todo, el día anterior nos había seguido con sumo sigilo, y ni siquiera Shino –que parecía tener oído biónico- había sido capaz de detectarlo. Toda una hazaña, claramente, la cual no estaba dispuesta a admirar. No, al menos, en esa situación.

Envarando la espalda, apreté los labios en una fina línea, borrando cualquier estúpida reacción que pude haber tenido, y cuadré los hombros. Él sólo me miró con frialdad, controlando de mejor manera sus expresiones que esa madrugada. No obstante, parecía preguntar con sus ojos por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Eso no me molestaba –no realmente. Aunque no era asunto suyo, estaba en todo el derecho de preguntar qué demonios hacía en ese lugar, a esa hora y en esa posición, con un cuchillo que le vendría mejor a un cazador de la montaña que a la hija de una rica actriz –a pesar de que esto último él, obviamente, no lo sabía. No, no era tanto eso, sino el hecho de que parecía saber, de una forma u otra, que le preguntaría, hosca y parcamente:

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? –y estuviera cuestionando el motivo de mi tono. Todo esto, cinco segundos antes de que, siquiera, pudiera reaccionar. Lo cual me enervaba, pues me hacía sentir transparente, y eso era algo que yo, Tenten Ama –o lo que fuera a estas alturas-, me había prometido no ser nunca. Un libro abierto. Fruncí el ceño al ver que no contestaba, sino que sólo seguía con esa expresión de desinterés. Porque, y a pesar de tener la curiosidad tiñendo levemente sus ojos, se veía frío e impasible. Levantándome y cruzando mis brazos, repetí- Te hice una pregunta. Dime que mierda haces aquí, Hyuuga.

Neji, simplemente, bufó por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia la izquierda, viendo al sol esconderse y teñir todo de un color rosáceo que, aunque me sonara cursi hasta a mí, me parecía hermoso y tierno. Y sí, sumamente cursi.

-Nada que te importe.

Y, en ese momento, comencé a simpatizar con el fastidio de Sakura. Tal vez, ahora le respondería de mejor forma cuando me preguntara algo. Porque si se sentía tan jodidamente exasperada como me sentía yo, no sabía cómo había podido aguantarlo. Tal vez, tendría que empezar a tratarla mejor. Aunque, sólo tal vez.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas?

Enarcó una perfectamente delineada ceja castaña, aunque sin variar casi ningún otro músculo de su rostro.

-Es un espacio abierto –respondió con tono de obviedad, como si estuviera hablando con una retrasada mental. Fruncí los labios.

-Vete –ya no era una cortés pregunta que tenía implícito un "lárgate". Era una orden directa e impertinente, que tenía una sola respuesta lógica: que se fuera. Sin embargo, y muy a mi pesar, se adelantó hasta quedar frente a mí, a una distancia que me parecía previamente calculada. Lo cual era una reverenda estupidez. Nadie anda por la vida a una distancia determinada de la gente, ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué habría de? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Fruncí más los labios.

-Porque yo lo digo.

Estaba consciente de que era el argumento más pobre que podría haber siquiera llegado a pensar. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía más que esos. O, mejor dicho, ninguno que pudiera decirle. Porque no pensaba explicarle el verdadero motivo de todo aquello. Antes, saltaba por sobre el muro. Como supuse, enarcó ambas cejas, como preguntando si realmente pensaba que se iba a tragar ello. En efecto, estaba rogándole al dios de turno que se alejara. Que _me _dejara. Aparentemente, el dios de turno estaba algo ocupado. O, simplemente, fastidiado por todo lo que le había pedido en el último tiempo –que, de cualquier forma, no me había cumplido.

No me dio ni la hora, obviamente.

-Hmp.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Eso era todo lo que respondería? ¿En serio? ¿Un "hmp", que ni siquiera sabía bien qué putos demonios significaba? Contuve el gruñido que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

-Escucha, Hyuuga. Yo estaba aquí antes que tú, y quiero privacidad, así que ¿por qué no tomas tu estirado trasero y lo llevas a algún otro lugar lejos de mí?

Lo dije todo de corrido, enorgulleciéndome de sonar menos caprichosa que anteriormente, pero también con ganas de patearme el culo por lo mismo. ¿Insultar a un Hyuuga? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Aparentemente, en nada, puesto que las palabras habían salido naturalmente de mis labios, sin una orden consciente de mi cerebro. O, al menos, de eso quería convencerme a mí misma, puesto que la otra opción era que me había convertido en una cínica maleducada e irrespetuosa. Cínica si era, y lo admitía con cierto orgullo; pero mi abuela me había criado con la cantinela de que debía guardar respeto por las normas sociales. Aún cuando yo no era, y nunca había sido, partidaria de las mentadas reglas, las respetaba cada que podía –o debía- y trataba de controlar mi lengua, demasiado impertinente. Pero el chico Hyuuga había activado algo, que hacía que se me soltara el dichoso músculo, y ahora no me quedaba más remedio que aguantar estoicamente la diatriba de insultos que, probablemente, estaría pensando en esos momentos.

Su espalda se tensó, su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaron y sus ojos se estrecharon dos milímetros, convirtiéndolos automáticamente en dos rendijas plateadas que me perturbaban los sentidos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo todo lo de la noche anterior. El palpitar del corazón desbocado, las manos sudadas, la respiración demasiado superficial y todas las boberías que yo había leído en las novelas rosa que mi hermana insistía en obligarme a leer. Ella también lo hacía, y me preguntaba la trama de cada una de ellas, cómo se llamaban los personajes y hasta me forzaba a hacer una crítica –siempre amarga y hosca, según ella- de los famosos textos que sólo Dios sabía de dónde sacaba. Y no quería pensar en qué contexto eso les comenzaba a pasar a las protagonistas, porque empezaría a chillar y a darme de cabezazos contra las paredes, preguntándome cuándo diablos había caído tan bajo.

-Podría –aceptó, más conciliador de lo que yo jamás habría estado en su caso. El alivio recorrió cada fibra de mi ser, para luego expandirse una tensión nueva por los exactos mismos lugares. Algo me dijo que ahí había gato encerrado, y sus siguientes palabras confirmaron que, efectivamente, había ofendido al castaño, a pesar de que éste hacía claros esfuerzos por no mostrarse de esa forma- pero así cumpliría el capricho de una niña consentida y malcriada.

Me envaré. ¿Con quién demonios creía que estaba hablando? ¿Su prima? Si a ella le hablaba así, genial. Me importaba un reverendo pepinillo si la trataba de puta o de diosa, pero a mí me iba a respetar. Le gustara o no. Lo insultara o no. Hyuuga o no. Me iba a respetar, carajo.

-Oye, espera –comencé, avanzando hasta quedar demasiado cerca de su pecho. Si daba un paso más, era probable que chocara con él, y aunque en algún lugar de mi mente –que me esforzaba por no prestarle atención- la idea me seducía bastante, simplemente alcé la vista, maldiciendo de paso mi baja estatura, y también su larguirucha figura- Te insulté, y lo siento, pero no te voy a permitir que me trates como la mierda, siendo que ni siquiera me conoces. No tienes derecho a emitir un juicio si no sabes quién soy.

-Tú también lo hiciste.

Inflé los mofletes, a pesar de saber que era un gesto sumamente infantil. No me importaba. Así como tampoco me importaba su jodida expresión de superioridad. Si pensaba que lo iba a dejar ganar, así tan campante, podía ir jodiéndose, porque yo _nunca _iba a rendirme. No con él, no con eso, y no con nada ni nadie. Así se me fuera la vida en ello. Cruzando los brazos sobre mí pecho, contesté:

-Pero es diferente.

-No veo la forma –repuso Neji, sin variar nada el tono ni semblante. Joder, como me estaba exasperando aquello.

-Es diferente, Hyuuga. Listo. No hay más vueltas que darle al asunto.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Sigo sin ver...

-¡Es diferente y punto, por la puta! –chillé, tirando los brazos al aire y soltando toda la frustración de paso. Ese chico era sumamente irritante, y parecía que le estaba divirtiendo el show que me estaba obligando –jamás admitiría que me ponía en ridículo sola- a montar. Rechinando los dientes y tomando el maletín junto con el cuchillo, puse la espalda rígida, y alcé orgullosamente el mentón. Caminé de esta forma hacia la puerta, ignorando la mirada especulativa que me lanzaba el Hyuuga. Debía de conservar mi dignidad, aún cuando creyera que la había perdido del todo. Al menos, con él- Si no te vas, me voy yo.

No me resistí. Sabía que, probablemente, no recibiría respuesta, puesto que el chico parecía tener una obsesión con las frases cortas. Sin embargo, no fue así.

-Cortarse es de cobardes.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. _¿Cómo…?_ Me giré lo suficiente para verlo de reojo. Estaba de espaldas a mí, apoyado en el muro que evitaba una muerte segura y desagradable, y su cabello era mecido suavemente por la brisa que insinuaba un otoño más frío que los anteriores. Abrí la boca, la volví a cerrar y luego traté de encontrar algo qué decir. Nada venía a mi mente, y me estaba frustrando no poder responder _algo_. Lo que fuera. No para rebatir, porque también creía que cortarse era de cobardes –lo que yo, hasta cierto punto, si era-, ni tampoco para justificarme, puesto que él no debía de interesarse sobre mis problemas personales más de lo que yo me interesaba por los de Karin. O sea, nada. Pero quería decir algo, necesitaba decir algo, antes de que comenzara a preguntarme si realmente era tan transparente como su prima y él me hacían creer, o si era tan sólo que ellos eran demasiado empáticos.

Le eché un segundo vistazo de reojo, y me convencí que no había nada de empático en ese chico. De hecho, su apariencia era, exactamente, todo lo contrario. Serio, frío y parco, parecía andar con un cartel que rezaba: "piérdete". Y yo deseaba robarle el cartel, para colgármelo yo misma al cuello. Sin decir nada, ni hacer ningún otro ruido, terminé de entrar nuevamente al edificio, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, caminando lentamente.

* * *

><p><em>Ejem... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Recuerden que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme -crítica, corrección o felicitación (en caso de que la merezca)-, sólo tienen que pulsar el botoncito de más abajo, el que está con letras azules. Es bastante sociable, ¿sabían? xDD. Recuerden que las que no tienen cuenta, también pueden comentar. Es súper fácil, en serio ;)<em>

_Bueno, eso. Gracias a todas las que leyeron, agregaron a alert/favorite y, aún más, a las que comentaron. Gracias a ustedes, puedo mejorar día a día ^^_

_Adiós, cuídense, las quiero y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola! Yo, de nuevo por acá. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^ Lo que es yo, estoy entre deprimida, culpable y resfriada :P Lo primero, porque tenía un capítulo súper ultra inédito -que ni siquiera yo sabia de qué diablos trataba xDD-, pero que no pude terminar a tiempo -por eso el retraso en la actualización. Lo segundo, porque me siento un poco -nótese el sarcasmo- mal por todo lo que está pasando Tenten. Creo que me fui un poquito al drama, pero bueno. Cosas que pasan. Y lo tercero, pues porque me pusieron el aire acondicionado en la espalda, y ahora apenas puedo hablar ¬¬ Así que, la vida se me va por la nariz (xDD). En fin, esto no era para contarles mis múltiples desgracias -¿autocompasión? nah, ¿cómo creen? xDD-, sino para agradecerles a todas aquellas personitas que me dejan un review -¡incluso sin cuenta! :D- en cada capítulo, a las que agregan a alert/favorite, y a las que leen así nada más. En serio, las aprecio muchísimo._

_Ahora, a contestar los reviews anónimos ^^:_

**_lezliee: ¿Esa cara significa algo bueno o malo? xDD Nunca sé diferenciar. En fin, tienes razón. Neji sigue siendo un cubito de hielo, aunque creo que lo congelé demasiado... Bueno, como sea, fue lo que salió, y aunque la culpabilidad se está transformando en algo sumamente fastidioso, no pienso cambiar nada. Además, tendría que subir todo de nuevo, y sería una joda xDD. Tenten perdió la confianza en las personas, porque ya... em... confió, valga la redundancia, una vez, y salió dañada; por lo tanto, ahora no quiere saber nada del mundo. Y sí, yo también reaccionaría igual que ella, aunque no sé si con todo. Puede que sea un poco más flexible con respecto al método de liberación -y mucho menos masoquista. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, en serio. Ahora me retrasé por un problema de inspiración, pero creo que seguiré con mi ritmo normal de aquí en adelante. No más capítulos improvisados xDD. Gracias por dejar comentario :D Bye, cuídate, espero que te guste el capítulo y nos estamos leyendo._**

**_dell12: Jejejeje... bueno, me alegro que te tomes con filosofía mi equivocación. Trataré de no hacerlo, pero a veces mis ojos -soy una cegatona xDD- me traicionan. Como con el capítulo anterior. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^. Este ya lo leíste, así que supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta el sábado para la nueva actualización. Ojalá no se haga larga la espera. Gracias por dejar comentario :D Bye, cuídate, y tranquila, que faltan sólo tres días para el próximo ;D._**

**_lala - chan: Ejem... sí, es sólo tu imaginación la que piensa que el capítulo estaba corto, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no sabía cómo rayos seguir. Para nada. xDD. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por dejar comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo. Bye, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._**

_Bueno, ahora que ya está todo listo, las dejo con el capítulo doce. Gracias por leer :)_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XII<span>_**

* * *

><p>Me di otra vuelta en la cama. No podía dormir. Había estado las últimas dos horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin resultados, dando vueltas como pollo asado en la cama. Me había acostado a las ocho en punto, para poder descansar un poco antes de volver a <em>ese lugar, y para, además, esquivar las preguntas que podía leer fácilmente en los verdes ojos de Sakura. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Deberían darme un premio a la eficiencia.<em>

Bufando, frustrada, me incorporé hasta quedar sentada entre el desorden que consistía mi cama. Sabía por qué me costaba conciliar el sueño, sabía quién era el causante de ello, y sabía que la culpa era, relativamente, mía. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que el Hyuuga debió haber tenido alguna razón para decir lo que había dicho. El punto era cual.

Suspirando, giré la cabeza, haciendo tronar todos los huesos. Con una mueca, me levanté y caminé hacia el baño, cuidando ahora de no tropezar con ningún tubo, o lo que fuera, que Sakura tuviera tirado por ahí. Llegué, me puse unas calzas negras, unas zapatillas del mismo color y una remera de Iron Maiden. Amarré mi cabello en mis adorados chongitos, los cuales no me permitían usar allí, y salí. Rebusqué entre mis cosas por la cuerda, que había tenido que descolgar cuando volví de la terraza, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, y tratando de localizar uno de los mosquetes que tenía. En eso estaba, cuando de la nada la luz se encendió, y me deslumbró momentáneamente.

-¿Qué carajo...?

-Deberías dejar de decir tantas groserías, Tenten –indicó una voz, que reconocí como la de mi pelirrosa compañera de cuarto –a la fuerza, debía agregar- No es digno de una señorita.

Enarqué una ceja, a la vez que me volvía. Hinata y Sakura estaban paradas, detrás de mí; la primera, con las manos en el pecho y la vista baja, los hombros encogidos y removiéndose, de vez en cuando, en su lugar, incómoda; la segunda tenía los brazos en jarras, el ceño fruncido, el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia mí y con el pie golpeteaba, rítmicamente, el suelo, como si estuviera impaciente.

-¿Qué hacen despiertas? –inquirí, en vez de responder lo que tenía en mente. Que no era una señorita, que nunca lo sería, y que más les valía empezar a empacar, para hacer menos incómodo el momento en que se largaran de _mi _cuarto. No se los dije, sin embargo, y pregunté otra cosa, tratando de desviar el tema- Mañana hay clases temprano.

-Lo mismo te podríamos decir a ti –espetó la pelirrosa- ¿Dónde vas?

Volví a mi búsqueda.

-Directo a la Facultad de Ingeniería de la Universidad de Konoha, Haruno –respondí, sonriendo de lado- ¿Quieres acompañarme, acaso?

Resopló.

-No, gracias. Y no me refería a eso.

-Lo sé.

Un silencio cayó sobre las tres. Podía escuchar a Sakura bufar cada segundo que no decía nada, hasta que, al fin, estalló:

-¡¿Dónde carajo vas a ir?

Me volteé hacia ella, sonriendo aún.

-Al sótano.

Está bien, lo admitía. La conversación –o intercambio de frases, más bien dicho- con Neji me había afectado. Tanto, que había decidido contestar a las preguntas de Sakura, aun cuando estas fueran demasiado impertinentes e invasivas. Sin embargo, las que se referían a mi vida personal las omitiría, sencillamente, porque no quería inmiscuirla en mi vida. No a ella. A nadie, de hecho.

Ambas me miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿A-Al... s-sótano? –Repitió Hinata, abriendo la boca por primera vez- ¿E-El d-de... a-ayer?

Asentí una vez. Amarré con fuerza la cuerda –encontrada, por casualidad, entre mi ropa interior-, enganché el mosquete y me dirigí a la ventana. Una mano me detuvo del hombro. Me giré, confundida, para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de Hinata.

-¿E-Estás... esto... segura d-de que e-es... hum... buena i-idea? –tartamudeó, logrando que un nudo se formara en mi estómago. Estaba preocupada por _mí. _No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había interesado mi salud, mental o física. No recordaba la última vez que alguien me había mirado con tanta inquietud, como si realmente temiera lo que pudiera sucederme. Cerré los ojos. La sensación era jodidamente buena. Me sentía importante, para alguien que no fuera yo. Para alguien que no había visto, precisamente, mi mejor lado. Me sentía querida, en cierta extraña forma. Pero debía dejarlo ir. Eso no era para mí. Yo no estaba hecha para amar, y mucho menos para ser amada. No era nada extraordinario, no tenía una belleza despampanante, ni una personalidad efusiva y espontánea, así como tampoco poseía la excusa de una inteligencia superior ni nada de eso. Era sólo una más del montón, que por algún retorcido designio del destino había sido relegada a lo más oscuro. Al fondo. Ahí pertenecía, ahí me quedaría y ahí viviría, entre mi mediocridad y mi cinismo, sin compartirlo con nadie. Y no, no creía que alguien pudiera amarme, aún si conservaba, –de alguna forma- intacto, el recuerdo de los cuentos de hadas, que mi abuela me contaba cuando pequeña, dado que mi madre estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado ocupada o demasiado harta de mí, como para darse el trabajo de leerle un puto cuento a su hija. Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de recordar esas cosas, que sólo plantaban una semilla de incordio en mi ser. Más aun, debía de dejar de pensar en ello en esos momentos, cuando estaba a punto de regresar al sótano.

Sin responder, me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, y miré hacia abajo. Ahí estaba el balcón de Shino. A un lado, justo bajo la ventana del cuarto contiguo al mío, una nube de humo delgada era soltada a la noche. _Shikamaru_. Imité el sonido de un ruiseñor, colocando mis manos en puño frente a mi boca, y soplando en un huequito que había dejado. Me respondió el mismo sonido, y así lo confirmé. Luego, se escuchó uno parecido a un búho, y otro canto de ruiseñor. Shino, aparentemente, nos acompañaría. Tiré la cuerda para abajo, y sentí un tirón. Sonreí de lado. Estaba comenzando a sentir la excitación en mi interior, relajando los músculos que antes se encontraban completamente tensos.

-Bueno, chicas –dije, sin volverme a ellas, calculando nuevamente la distancia entre la habitación de Shino y la mía- Nos vemos. Duerman bien. Coman sus vegetales y laven sus die...

-Iremos contigo –me interrumpió Sakura.

-¡¿Eh? –exclamé, girando mi cabeza hacia ellas. Estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio e irme de bruces a una muerte segura, pero los reflejos –entrenados durante años, gracias a la estupidez de mis compañeros de Internado- estaban lo suficientemente activos, como para lograr sostenerme y no matarme. Aferrándome con fuerza al marco de la ventana, me mordí el labio inferior, a la vez que echaba un vistazo para abajo. Una caída _muy _fea. Tragando duro, me recompuse e introduje completamente dentro de mi cuarto. Tiré una vez la cuerda, para indicarle a Shino que esperara, dándome vuelta hacia ellas, formulando la pregunta que me venía atosigando desde el momento en que las conocí- ¿Están locas? –la sensación de liberador alivio fue inmediata, así como fugaz. Maldita preocupación- ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-C-Claro que... s-sí –rebatió Hinata, entre susurros, colocándose una calza de color blanco en vez del pijama que le había pasado la madrugada anterior. Parpadeé. ¿Cuando se habían cambiado? Sakura ya estaba lista, con un pantalón de buzo color lila, una polera blanca de tirantes y zapatillas también blancas. Hinata usaba un sweater blanco, de mangas largas y cuello alto, junto con las calzas. Sus zapatillas también eran del mismo color. Parecía, más que nunca, un ángel. Un jodido ángel todo terreno- E-Estamos listas, T-Tenten-san.

Parpadeé nuevamente.

-En serio, ¿están locas? –se miraron entre sí y luego negaron con la cabeza. Resoplé, contrariada- Pues que pena. Estaba pensando poner en su certificado de defunción que, debido a su demencia no diagnosticada, ambas habían saltado de la ventana, y yo no había tenido nada que ver al respecto.

Sakura roló los ojos, a la vez que Hinata me miraba como diciendo que confiara en ellas. Y yo le devolví la mirada diciendo que no jodiera.

-Si estamos contigo, es imposible que nos pase algo, ¿no? –dijo la pelirrosa, con tono de obviedad. Apreté los labios- ¿Sí o no, Tenten? Al menos, ayer dijiste que no te atraparía Anko-sensei. Y así fue.

-En cambio, nos atrapó la babosa andante de Kabuto –repuse, controlando el temblor que me había invadido al recordar esa tarde- Absolutamente inofensivo. No, escucha, Sakura –agregué, al ver que tenía ánimo de replicar- En serio, si las pescan a ustedes, las expulsarán de inmediato. ¿Realmente quieres irte después de dos días acá?

Honestamente, yo habría estado exultante de felicidad de irme, pero sabía que nunca conseguiría mi sueño si lo hacía. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no les exigía a mis padres que me cambiaran de colegio. Si quería desligarme de ellos para siempre, cuatro años de tortura parecían un precio justo por ello. Además, estaba segura que esas chicas habían entrado por algo más que su dinero. Eran diferentes, eran poco comunes, y eran inteligentes. Debían tener sueños, metas más grandes que las de ser unas niñitas mimadas por el resto de su vida. Anhelos más grandes que los que podría tener, alguna vez, Karin.

Como supuse, ambas negaron con la cabeza, apesadumbradas. Sin embargo, Sakura se recuperó de inmediato, sin prestarle atención al semblante sombrío y demasiado decaído de su amiga. Yo, por otra parte, no podía hacer la vista gorda tan fácilmente. Era imposible no fijarse en su expresión, en su postura. Todo ello indicaba tristeza, decepción. _Soledad. _Lo que yo misma sentía a cada momento, a Hinata parecía estar consumiéndola en esos mismísimos instantes, y me pregunté –por enésima vez- si aquello no sería un mal precedente. Probablemente, lo fuera, pero quería convencerme de que no me incumbía. A pesar de la vocecita en mi cabeza, bastante insistente –e irritante-, que me decía que _debía _importarme. Como si el sólo hecho de que lo hiciera no fuera suficiente.

-No nos importa, ¿verdad, Hina? –la chica asintió, sin estar realmente ahí con nosotras. Parecía ida- ¿Ves? Hina y yo no tenemos problemas en acompañarte. Además...

Fruncí el ceño.

-Además, ¿qué?

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se colorearon. _Por favor, que no diga..._

-Tus amigos son muy guapos.

Puta madre.

_Por supuesto_. Ellas sólo querían ir conmigo para ver a mis pseudo amigos. Quizá, si tenía muy mala suerte, hasta Kiba apareciera en la foto. Sentía que lo más probable fuera una respuesta positiva a ello. Gruñendo, les entregué, a cada una, los dos mosquetes, que había rescatado de debajo de mi maleta de viaje.

-No se maten, por favor –pedí, antes de dejarme caer hacia abajo. En esos momentos, la sensación de libertad no era tan grande como el día anterior. Era más tenue, menos fuerte. Como si algo hubiera sucedido, y le hubiera quitado todo el interés al asunto. Yo sabía bastante bien que era, y aunque no quería pensar demasiado en ello, me entristecí al comprobar que aquello estaba afectando en más de una forma. Maldito Kabuto, maldita Karin, maldita guitarra añeja, y maldito todo el mundo. Que se fueran a la joda, para lo que me importaba. Llegué al balcón de Shino, e hice nuevamente el sonido de un ruiseñor. Me respondió el búho, y un poco más tarde, otro ruiseñor contestó, más lejano. No vi a nadie en los alrededores, por lo que me bajé y di un tirón a la cuerda. Segundos después, Sakura bajaba, como toda una experta, desde la ventana de nuestra habitación. Estaba segura que, si hubiera sido un dibujo animado, mi mandíbula inferior habría llegado hasta el suelo. Pero no fue así, aunque la sentía muy cerca de desencajarse. Se bajó con una tranquilidad envidiable y luego dio otro tirón. Hinata también bajó de la misma manera, sin siquiera alterarse por la altura, aunque manteniendo ese aire de bailarina que parecía acompañarla a todas partes. Si hasta caminaba como una. Y, entonces, caí en la cuenta que el día anterior yo les había preguntado si sabían escalar, y ellas se habían mirado con complicidad. En ese momento, me había imaginado que escalaban puras mierdas –como lo hacía la mayoría del mundo-, pero ahora descubría que había sido porque les causaba gracia que yo me preocupara por ellas. Malditas enfermas- ¡Vaya! -exclamé cuando llegaron junto a mí- Al parecer, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-E-Estuvimos en e-el equipo de... e-escalada... de n-nuestro antiguo c-colegio. É-Éramos... muy b-buenas...

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Buenas? –Repitió, como si la palabra fuera un insulto- ¡_Somos_ las mejores, Hina!

La chica sólo asintió, aún medio ida. Fruncí el ceño, pero lo dejé correr. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme. Y, de todas formas, no era mi obligación preocuparme por la Hyuuga. No era su amiga, ni siquiera la quería como compañera, así que lo que sucediera –o hubiera sucedido- en su vida, debía importarme un rabanito. Desafortunadamente, no era así.

Resoplando, aparté con este el mechón de cabello que caía sobre mis ojos, para luego repetir el sonido, con un leve acento de pregunta. Shikamaru respondió cinco segundos después, cuando estaba a punto de darme un ataque cardíaco por la espera, y agregando una disculpa que no entendí. No quería hacerlo, tampoco. Necesitaba hacer todo eso lo más rápido posible, y si tenía que colgarme a las paredes como Spiderman para que no me cogieran, pues que me dijeran dónde poner las ventosas. Si eso significaba llegar sana y salva a mí –_nuestro_- cuarto, lo haría. Sin quejarme, tal y como hacía las cosas por cuenta propia. Sin rezongar, puesto que todo se había ido a la mierda cuando decidí aceptar el trato con Kabuto. Y esa era una experiencia que no tenía demasiadas ganas de repetir. No de nuevo.

-Tenten –me nombró una voz profunda, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Giré la cabeza hacia el lugar de dónde venía, y me encontré con la imponente figura de Shino, vestido igual que el día anterior, pero de gris oscuro. Y eso, él lo consideraba una variación en el vestuario- Debemos irnos.

-Sí, fenómeno –apoyó otra voz, que se me hacía demasiado familiar e imposiblemente fastidiosa- Baja de la nube transformadora.

-Nave nodriza, un idiota está atacándonos.

Kiba soltó una carcajada, a la vez que se introducía, nuevamente, a su cuarto, seguido de Shino y nosotras tres.

-Shikamaru nos está esperando en el pasillo –indicó el pelinegro, a lo que yo asentí. Salimos y, si no hubiera sido por los jodidos reflejos, me habría caído por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche. Me aferré a lo que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser el brazo de Shikamaru, y solté una palabrota entre dientes. Una risotada me hizo alzar la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cuidado, fenómeno. Las hormigas cabezonas están por todas partes.

Chasqueé la lengua.

-No creo que haya sido una hormiga cabezona, chucho, sino tu enorme pie en mi camino.

Su risotada se convirtió, rápidamente, en un gruñido.

-No me provoques, rarita.

-¿O si no qué, pulgoso? ¿Me vas a morder?

Cambiando nuevamente su expresión a la velocidad del rayo, sonrió de lado, socarronamente.

-Yo no –aseguró- Pero él sí.

Señaló, con el mentón, un punto detrás de mi espalda. Me incorporé del todo, agradecí a Shikamaru su brazo, arreglé mis ropas, y me giré. Quedé con el grito atascado en la garganta, lo cual fue una bendición. Si hubiera soltado la diatriba de insultos que tenía pensados, fijo que nos descubrían y amonestaban. Después de lo de hace un par horas, no pensaba dejar nada, absolutamente nada, al azar. No de nuevo.

Ahí, frente a mí, jadeando con la lengua afuera y, aparentemente, a punto de saltar encima de mí, había un perro gigantesco, blanco, tan grande como un jodido caballo. Mutante. Y estaba segura de que _ese _perro –o lo que fuera, ya que un perro jamás podría haber tenido esas dimensiones- se había caído en un balde de desechos tóxicos. Detrás, escuché la respiración agitada de mis dos compañeras de cuarto. Me volví hacia el Inuzuka, quién parecía sumamente orgulloso de nuestras reacciones. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué leches es eso? ¿Un perro al que le dieron kryptonita?

Shikamaru rió quedamente, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y frotando –supuestamente-, de manera tranquilizadora, mi hombro. Lo único que consiguió, fue que le fulminase con la mirada, haciéndolo reír nuevamente.

-Casi –respondió- Él es Akamaru, el perro de Kiba.

El descomunal perro ladró en aprobación, meneando la gigantesca cola de lado a lado. Ya lo veía golpeando algo con ella, y lanzándolo un buen par de metros lejos. La perspectiva no era agradable, en absoluto.

-Ajá –fruncí los labios, volviéndome al castaño, que ahora sonreía con incluso más suficiencia que anteriormente. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de plantarle mi puño y borrar su perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa de blancos dientes- ¿A quién sobornaste, Inuzuka?

Enarcó una ceja.

-Si quieres saber cómo me dejaron tenerlo, pues déjame decirte que Orochimaru-sama es particularmente sensible con los animales –contestó. Casi podía ver su cabeza inflándose por el ego. Dios, no tenía idea cómo podía vivir consigo mismo- Simplemente, le dije que era mi amigo de toda la vida, lo cual es verdad, y me concedió el permiso, con tal de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Giré en redondo, abarcando con una mano a los cinco que estaban detrás de mí, examinando curiosos y aburridos –este último era, sin lugar a dudas, Shikamaru- al gran can.

-No sabía que nos considerabas "nadie", chucho –evidencié, logrando que su cabeza se desinflara un poco. Aunque demasiado poco para mi orgullo- Es interesante saber en qué nivel estamos con respecto al otro.

Enarcó una ceja, a la vez que sonreía de lado.

-¿Tu y yo? Olvídalo, fenómeno. Ni en un millón de años.

Mi sonrisa fue aún más grande que la suya, si cabía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba considerando la posibilidad, pulgoso?

Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Akamaru, y el estómago se me revolvió. ¿Realmente íbamos a salir en medio de la noche con esa cosa a la siga? Todos mis planes de pasar desapercibidos, se iban a la mierda, en ese mismísimo instante, y me pregunté si, acaso, el Inuzuka habría perdido la chaveta. ¿Llevar a un perro del porte de un caballo al sótano? Un sótano que contenía un aparato de lo más extraño y que emitía ruidos paralizantes. No era mi definición de ideal, y ni siquiera se acercaba.

Cruzando los brazos, me giré a Shikamaru, quién miraba con el ceño fruncido el techo.

-¿Qué? –espeté, llamando su atención, y guardándome lo que tenía en mente. Más tarde le reclamaría por semejante estupidez- ¿Qué estás viendo?

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo. Se dio el tiempo de encenderlo antes de contestarme, y para entonces yo estaba completamente crispada, y con unas tremendas ganas de cambiar la dirección de mi puñetazo de Kiba a él.

-Se nos está pasando la hora, y...

-Hinata-sama –interrumpió una voz, que todos reconocimos en seguida.

-Mierda –murmuré por la bajo, antes de girarme completamente y encontrarme con el primo de Hinata. Estaba vestido, con unos pantalones de jeans azules, una remera negra y zapatillas negras, también. Llevaba el cabello amarrado igual que siempre, y un par de mechones le caían sobre la cara, enmarcando a la perfección su rostro de alabastro. Se veía tan jodidamente perfecto, que tuve que aguantarme la siguiente palabrota que trató de escapar de mis labios. Sin embargo, escuché un suspiro soñador a mi lado. Miré de reojo. Sakura miraba con ojos de enamorada al chico Hyuuga, quién no parecía hacerle más caso del que le hacía a la mosca revoloteando alrededor de la apagada lámpara del techo.

-N-Neji-nii-san –murmuró Hinata, encogiendo sus hombros, hasta esconder la cabeza entre ellos casi completamente- ¿Q-Qué haces... hum... a-aquí?

Neji no apartó sus ojos de ella, a la vez que contestaba:

-Hiashi-sama me ordenó cuidarte –y había algo en su voz, en la frialdad demasiado aguda de su tono, que me hizo preguntarme qué clase de padre ordena a su sobrino cuidar de su hija. ¿Tan patosa era Hinata? No me lo parecía. Ni siquiera podía imaginarla chocando con alguien, a menos que ese alguien fuera yo, lo cual era plausible. No la había visto tropezar con nada más que con sus palabras, y parecía entender a la perfección en lo que se había metido. Además, no podía dejar de recordar la forma tan elegante que tenía de realizar cada movimiento. Era fina, de eso no cabía duda, y las posibles respuestas a mi preguntan se agolparon tan rápidamente en mi cabeza, que, por unos momentos, me mareé- Esto es una transgresión a las normas.

Hinata asintió.

-Y-Yo... lo s-sé, Neji-nii-san –aseguró, en un susurro, la chica Hyuuga, tratando de demostrar fortaleza, sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo. Parecía querer convencerse más a sí misma de sus palabras, que al chico frente a ella- Y-Yo... Sakura-san y yo... Hum... S-Sólo q-queríamos ayudar a... A-Ayudar a Tenten-san... –Neji me fulminó con la mirada, pero yo no la aparté. No tenía motivos para hacerlo y, ciertamente, no iba a dejarme intimidar por nadie. Ni siquiera por él, con su apellido de ricachón y todo. Hinata pareció no percatarse de ello, puesto que siguió con su tropezar de palabras, tratando de explicarse completamente- P-Por eso... Esto... Y-Yo...

-Hyuuga –interrumpió Shikamaru, clavando sus ojos caoba en el castaño- ¿Nos acompañas o te quedas parado ahí toda la noche?

Neji enarcó una ceja.

-Hmp.

Shino asintió.

-Muy bien. Primero...

En seguida, siguió con una explicación de lo que haríamos, todo lo que necesitábamos, y quién se encargaría de qué. No presté demasiada atención. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No era mucho y, a la vez, era una de las cosas que no _podía _salir mal. Tenía que desconectar el panel. Listo. Simple y sencillo, y tan importante, que haría sudar como pecador en misa a alguno menos experimentado. Pero esta era yo, y no me alteraba por tonterías. Lo único que tenía que hacer era poner en práctica las habilidades de gimnasta heredadas de mi abuela, y luego todo sería pan comido. Me obligué a pensar de esa manera. Si no lo hacía, lo más probable fuera que estallara en un ataque de pánico que, obviamente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a aguantar. Arruinaría todo lo hecho hasta el momento, y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para que nadie, en ese jodido Internado, nos encontrara. Y estar a punto de estallar en chillidos histéricos, no encajaba, ni a palos, en el plan. Sencillamente, tenía que tranquilizarme, vaciarme de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, tratar de no pensar en el hecho de que todo se sentía como un jodido déjà vú, y estaría bien. O todo lo bien que podía estar yo.

Suspirando, asentí, al igual que todos, cuando Shikamaru preguntó si estábamos listos. Examiné al grupo. No era, ni por asomo, lo que yo esperaba. Kiba no me gustaba, así de simple, pero era un mal necesario, así que me tendría que tragar todos los insultos que tenía para echarle en cara. Algunos eran muy coloridos, y otros me sorprendían hasta a mí por lo ofensivo. Definitivamente, mi abuela tenía razón. Maldecía como marinero. Neji, Hinata y Sakura, por otro lado, jamás, si hubiera dependido de mí, habrían formado parte de la pandilla, si podíamos llamar de esa forma a lo que fuera que tuviera con esos chicos. Hinata, por obvias razones. Sakura, por ser una jodida molestia. Y Neji... simplemente, porque desequilibraba mi sistema nervioso, y hacía que miles de pensamientos no demasiado sanos cruzaran mi mente, en los momentos menos oportunos. Joder, que si sucedía eso esa noche, consideraría seriamente la posibilidad de marcharme –aún si, al final, no lo hiciera, contemplar las opciones nunca había causado ningún daño.

Con un resoplido, comencé a bajar las escaleras de servicio, con el aliento de Akamaru en la nuca. Éramos los que éramos, y estábamos los que estábamos, y a la mierda lo que pudiera suceder. No estaba de ánimo para ponerme a regodear.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ya se adivina que en el próximo capítulo vendrá un poco más de acción. Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que si tienen algo que decir al respecto -cualquier cosa-, la única forma que tengo de saberlo es si aprietan el botón azul de más abajo, y me dejan un comentario con su opinión. Las personas sin cuenta también pueden dejar, es sumamente fácil ;D<em>

_Y eso sería todo. Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar un review. Las quiero con toda el alma y me falta aire para agradecerles lo buenas que son conmigo. ^^_

_Bye, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16_


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola! Yo, de nuevo por acá. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^ Este capítulo salió en un par de horas de inspiración MÁXIMA, en las cuales no pude hacer nada más que escribir. Lo curioso es que no tenía idea de cómo continuar con lo que tenía del capítulo anterior, me pongo a escuchar la canción de una película -cofcofDearJohncofcof- y luego vi un video Nejiten buenísimo, se me prendió la ampolleta y salió el capítulo :D. Así que, gracias a las canciones, tienen continuación a tiempo xDD. Agradezcan, no sean maleducadas ¬¬_

_En fin, mejor respondo los reviews anónimos y dejo de hablar tanta tontera xDD:_

**_Monii: Responder el review no fue nada ;) De hecho, es un placer para mí hacerlo, así que no te preocupes. Y los exámenes son una joda y un impedimento a partes iguales para todo y todos, así que tranquila también con eso. Con respecto a Kabuto... bueno, creo que terminaré cortándole su compadre de batallas, pero sólo porque parece haber un consenso en eso entre todas ustedes xDD. Y tu pregunta no tiene nada de malo, a veces escribo dando por hecho que conocen ciertas palabras, pero no es así :P Trato de cambiar, pero no puedo xDD. En fin, al punto -¿desvarió mucho? xDD. Pseudo es como supuesto, o "especie de" o "algo por el estilo". Es como cuando dices "pseudo pedazo de carne humana". Como que no está definido. Y no es molestia, repito. Gracias por leer, por comentar y espero que te guste este capítulo también. Cuídate y nos leemos ^^_**

**_lezliee: Ejem... bueno, si vuelven al sótano, es por algo. Y viendo como va la historia, no creo que esperes, realmente, que no haya problemas. Es como una asociación natural en mi cabeza las palabras "Tenten-problemas" xDD. Pero bueno, prometo que daré algo de justicia divina en un par de capítulos más, si es que todo me sale como lo tengo planeado ^^ Me alegra que te guste Neji hielito. A mí también me encanta *o* La inspiración ahora vino, gracias a todos los dioses de turno, y salió algo sumamente retorcido, así que sólo espero que no seas demasiado dura conmigo. O con mi mente, en realidad. Ella es la que está loca, no yo xDD. En fin, cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar cada capítulo ^^. Nos estamos leyendo :)_**

_Y bueno, eso sería todo. Las personas que aún no respondo sus reviews, lo haré en unos momentos. Sólo denme tiempo, porque los mensajes ya no me llegan a la bandeja de entrada (T.T) y tengo que ver la página de reviews de la historia. Y es un engorro, así que me van a tener que disculpar._

_Gracias a todas las que leen, las que agregan a alert/favorite y, sobre todo, las que comentan (incluso sin cuenta ^o^) cada capítulo -o no cada capítulo, pero de cualquier forma lo hacen xDD. Gracias, las quiero con todo mi corazón. Espero que les guste este capítulo, y que recuerden que mi mente es retorcida xDD._

_Bueno, sin más ni más, las dejo con el capítulo trece._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XIII<span>_**

* * *

><p>Empujé, ligeramente, la puerta, tratando de no hacerla chirriar mucho. Si pasaba un profesor cerca, de seguro que nos cogían a todos. Y ahí quería ver lo que le diría a Hiashi Hyuuga. Joder, como odiaba tener a esos tres detrás. Era como una pesada carga en mis hombros, que parecía no querer desaparecer. Y yo no estaba con la energía suficiente como para llevarla. Jamás había estado en condiciones, de hecho. Sabía que, probablemente, a nadie lo entrenaban para ser mula de carga, pero conmigo había sido brutal. Tal y como era ese mundo. Brutal, frío y completamente despiadado. El mundo había sido así conmigo, y aunque sonara a autocompasión, era toda la puta verdad. Porque a mí no me gustaba regodearme en el dolor. Cierto, me cortaba, pero era un método de defensa. Era una forma de dejar escapar el dolor, de liberarme de él, no de dejármelo dentro. Los masoquistas hacían eso. Se dejaban el dolor dentro, hasta que los consumiera completamente, y les diera las suficientes agallas como para terminar lo que nunca debió haber empezado. Por el contrario, yo hacía algo para librarme de él. No era, debía admitir, la forma más sana de hacerlo, pero... joder, era <em>mi<em> forma, y funcionaba a la perfección. No veía por qué alguien habría de condenarla. Después de todo, lo único que cada uno hacía, era lidiar con el dolor de la mejor forma posible, tratando de que este no acabara con lo que éramos. Con que no se alimentara tanto de nosotros, de nuestros miedos y debilidades, que terminara tragándose todo lo que constituíamos. Y eso, esa lucha, esa batalla contra el dolor, no hacía a las personas que la sostenían masoquistas, sino, simplemente, luchadores.

Yo me consideraba una. Arrogantemente, erróneamente, incluso –quizá, pero así me consideraba a mí misma. Así era cómo me veía, y pocas cosas me habían demostrado lo contrario. Porque los cobardes también eran luchadores, y sin importar que lo que yo estuviera haciendo fuera de cobardes, también podía dar guerra, cuando me parecía conveniente hacerlo.

Como en esos precisos momentos.

-No –determiné, cerrando herméticamente cada uno de los músculos de mi cara, así como los de mi vientre hacían lo mismo, instintivamente. Crucé los brazos bajo mis senos y apoyé todo mi peso en una pierna, marcando mi cadera- No vamos a dividirnos.

Shikamaru suspiró, frustrado.

-Tenten, es la mejor forma –trató de razonar, nuevamente. Aunque yo apenas le escuchaba. Estaba mirando directo hacia los ojos de Akamaru, quién parecía decirme "deja de joder y vamos a la acción". El problema era que había demasiado peligro. Neji, Hinata y Sakura no tenían idea de dónde ir, y si se perdían... era incluso peor que la sola idea de que nos encontraran, y prefería no pensar en lo que tendríamos que hacer en caso de que, efectivamente, se extraviaran. Joder, una cosa era una puta guitarra, pero otra muy diferente eran tres personas, dos de ellas miembros de una prestigiosa familia de clase alta, que todo el mundo conocía, y que parecían ser los nuevos dioses del planeta tierra- Tenemos que cubrir mucho terreno y...

-No, Shika –interrumpí, negándome a las posibilidades otra vez- No nos dividiremos.

Se pasó las manos por la coleta, exasperado.

-¿Podrías decirme qué demonios te está impidiendo acceder, problemática?

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente, para luego entrecerrarse. Parecía a punto de pegarme un tiro. Ya éramos dos, en todo caso.

-Porque no, simplemente.

-Eso no tiene sentido –intervino el chico Hyuuga, con la misma expresión que había tenido esa tarde en la terraza. Fruncí el ceño al recordar ese episodio- Por lógica, deberíamos...

-¿Lógica? –repetí, ya harta. Muy bien. ¿Querían razones? Les daría sus putas razones, carajo- Por lógica, tú deberías pensar en lo que sucedería si, de la nada, tú prima se pierde. Por lógica, deberías deducir que se aterraría. Por lógica, deberías saber que sería imposible encontrarla en esta oscuridad. Por lógica, deberías saber que tendríamos que llamar a los profesores. En consecuencia lógica, tendríamos que develar nuestra posición. Y tú me vas a decir que nos inventamos para estar aquí siete personas y un perro que parece haberse metido en un tarro de desecho radioactivos, en mitad de la noche, después de hackear una cámara de seguridad, ingresar un código supuestamente prohibido y violar el toque de queda estrictamente instaurado por el mismísimo director del Internado. Por lógica, tendrías que sacar, en conclusión, que no podríamos, lo que nos deja decirles la verdad. ¿Y después qué? Lógicamente, buscaríamos a Hinata primero, pero dime qué diablos te dice tú estúpida lógica que pasara después, ¿ah? ¿Crees que nos darán condecoraciones por reacción adecuada ante una emergencia? Te puedo asegurar, _genio, _que no será así. Ni por un demonio. Nos correrán a todos, y nos echarán de patitas a la calle –tomé aire, para luego continuar, sin dejar hablar a nadie, y sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, a pesar de que parecía que me estaban perforando. Me importaba un pito. Si tenía que hacer esto para que captara lo mal que estaba el plan, pues entonces a la mierda. Lo haría- Ahora, ¿cómo le explicarás, de manera lógica, a tu querido tío que has sido expulsado, después de dos días, de uno de los Internados más caros, exigentes y prestigiosos del _mundo_? ¿Eh? ¿Qué le vas a decir? Y no sólo tú. Te recuerdo que, también, está tú prima, a quién prometiste, dijiste, o firmaste con sangre, da lo mismo, proteger. ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Eh, Hyuuga? ¿Qué estabas jugando a los detectives porque al cerebro con coeficiente intelectual de doscientos del chico Nara se le paró el culo bajar a ver una máquina que parece sacada directo de un libro de ciencia ficción? Ilumíname, Hyuuga, porque te juro que no puedo ver cómo diablos harás para que no te pongan en un sanatorio mental. O, peor, en una escuela pública.

Resoplando, terminé. Claramente, lo último lo había dicho con una veta sarcástica, directa a aguijonarle un poquito ese tremendo orgullo, que se adivinaba con sólo verlo. Se me quedó mirando un rato más, sin variar su expresión un ápice, aunque sus ojos parecían incluso más serios y distantes que de costumbre. Lo cual me parecía una imposibilidad, hasta ese momento.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Shikamaru decidió hablar, tratando –inútilmente- de relajar el tenso ambiente que habían dejado mis palabras.

-Creo que tienes razón, Tenten –dijo, conservando su tono sereno, pero ya sin rastro del aburrimiento característico de su persona. De hecho, parecía sumamente inquieto- Pero... ¿No recuerdas en qué piso estabas?

Rolé los ojos.

-No, Shika, ya te dije que... –me detuve, con la vista perdida en la nada, recordando. Mierda, sí que sabía dónde teníamos que ir. La sección prohibida sólo podía estar en un lugar, y era exactamente eso lo que habíamos visto la madrugada anterior. Golpeándome con la palma de la mano en la frente, solté una maldición- En el segundo sótano. Al lado de la sección restringida.

-¿Qué?

Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

-Junto a esa parte que está más protegida que el tesoro de Cleopatra –expliqué- Esa con lector óptico, detector de huella y toda esa estupidez ultra secreta.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja.

-¿Dónde andas en las noches, Tenten? –preguntó, medio en broma, medio en serio. Yo le fruncí el ceño, exigiendo una explicación- No hay ninguna sección restringida en este lugar. Lo máximo de seguridad que tienen es el sensor de peso en el hall, y eso...

-No seas idiota, Shikamaru –rolé los ojos al mismo tiempo que hablaba- Por supuesto que está la sección restringida. Si me dices dónde diablos estamos, te llevo.

Vaciló por unos segundos, para luego soltar un suspiro cansino.

-Que problemático –lo escuché murmurar por lo bajo, logrando que una sonrisa ladina se posara en mis labios- Estamos en el primer sótano.

Asentí.

-Gracias. Ahora, baja hasta el segundo, y luego derecho por el pasillo de la izquierda. Hasta el final. Te encontrarás con una puerta de metal gigante. Parece de acorazado.

Shikamaru meditó unos momentos.

-Está bien –aceptó- Iremos todos. Pero...

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Pero qué? –espeté, cruzándome de brazos. Odiaba los peros del Nara. Siempre terminaban en algo potencialmente malo para mi salud mental, y tenía la desagradable sensación de que, esta vez, no sería diferente- ¿Qué sucede, Shikamaru? ¿Acaso no me crees?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, problemática –aseguró- Pero... –miró una vez más al grupo- Irás tú primero, después Neji, luego Hinata, después Shino, Sakura, Kiba y yo. Akamaru puede ir junto a ti, también.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Perdiste la chaveta? –Inquirí- No pienso ir con el perro radiactivo. Ni loca.

-Tenten...

-Tenten nada, Shika –corté, lanzando los brazos al aire, y dándome media vuelta- Que se vaya con su dueño. Después de todo, entre pulgosos se entienden.

Dicho esto, comencé a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras, suponiendo que el grupo me seguiría. Después de todo, la única linterna que teníamos me la había dado Shikamaru a mí, y se quedarían en completa oscuridad si yo me iba. No creía que esto fuera un real motivo para los chicos, puesto que todos se veían –o creían- lo suficientemente machitos como para desafiar la opresiva oscuridad del sótano. Sin embargo, las chicas eran cuento aparte. Por ellas, probablemente, Shikamaru ordenaría que me siguieran, y aunque a los demás no les gustara, harían caso. Shino, por puro sentido común. Neji, por su prima. Y Kiba, sólo para ver el trasero de Sakura.

De nuevo, comencé a bajar cuidadosamente los empinados y desgastados peldaños de ese lugar. No sabía si había sido por la ansiedad del momento, o porque aún me dolía el golpe en la cabeza, pero el día anterior no me había percatado de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, de como el moho se pegaba a las paredes, haciéndolas viscosas y resbaladizas, así como a los peldaños debajo de mis pies. También, un olor a encerrado, humedad y algo más comenzaba a cerrarme las fosas nasales, limitando mi olfato a ese algo más, que parecía una extraña mezcla entre col podrida, excremente y... algo más. No entendía. No podía identificar qué era, exactamente, ni de dónde provenía, pero si podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que mientras más nos acercábamos al siguiente sótano, se hacía más penetrante y mucho más insoportable. Inclusive, llegados a un punto, todos tuvimos que detenernos, para que Hinata no vaciara todo el contenido de su estómago. Neji, sumamente amoroso, le había dicho que no se ensuciara los zapatos. _Con ese protector..._

Llegamos, finalmente, y pude sentir la resbaladiza superficie del piso de piedra enmohecido por los años. Caminamos pegados a la pared, aunque no lo suficiente para ensuciarnos con esa cosa pegajosa, a pesar de saber que, en ese lugar, no había nada material que pudiera encontrarnos. Ciertamente, no era siquiera pensable que alguno de los profesores se introdujera a medianoche en uno de los sótanos. Y, mucho menos, a _ese _sótano. Era demasiado raro, demasiado ajeno, para que ninguno de los maestros siquiera tuviera idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y, en caso de que lo supieran, eran mucho mejor actores de lo que yo nunca les había concedido. Exceptuando, tal vez, a Asuma y Kurenai, quienes habían logrado esconder del Internado su romance durante varios años. Y, a la fecha, muy pocos alumnos lo sabían. Sí, probablemente, sólo ellos.

-Tenten –sentía la voz de Shikamaru en el fondo, llamándome. Intenté no voltearme. En caso de hacerlo, quedaría a una distancia no adecuada del chico Hyuuga, y tenía bastante con lo de esa tarde como para sumar un momento incómodo más a la lista. A pesar de que la verdadera razón era que no quería mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. Eran demasiado intensos, demasiado severos, demasiado fríos, como para sentirme cómoda escrutándolos, y si bien no pensaba apartar la mirada cuando eso ocurriera, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo seguido.

-¿Hn?

-¿Escuchas el zumbido?

Traté de no soltar una risa.

-¿Zumbido? –Repetí, sardónicamente- ¿Estás seguro que te tomaste las pastillas hoy, Shika?

Un resoplido de molestia, un "problemática" murmurado por lo bajo y una estruendosa carcajada de Kiba me hicieron darme cuenta de lo antipática que había sonado. Casi me encogí de hombros. No era como si pudiera evitarlo, realmente, y tampoco como si quisiera hacerlo. Simplemente, se había asentado en mí esa forma de responder, a todos, y no tenía motivos algunos para cambiar. Es más, me esforzaba por no hacer diferencias, con nadie. Porque, en cuanto alguien recibiera una respuesta algo más suave de mi parte, significaba que estaba a medio camino de joderme la coraza que había levantado a mí alrededor. Y eso, yo, no podía permitirlo. Ni en un millón de jodidos años.

-No digas tonterías, Tenten –replicó, sonando ligeramente avergonzado- Es sólo que... olvídalo, ¿vale?

Me arriesgué a echar una mirada especulativa por el hombro. Afortunadamente, Neji estaba haciendo lo mismo. Si hubiera estado mirando adelante, estaba segura de que nuestros rostros habrían quedado casi prácticamente juntos. Y ya quería ver cómo salía de esa. Después de todo, tal como solía decir Reika, lo único que tenía a mi favor era mi cinismo y mi sarcasmo. Y un buen gancho derecha, además.

-Venga, Shika –animé- No me voy a burlar, lo prometo. ¿Qué zumbido?

Negó con la cabeza, bufando.

-Nada, olvídalo.

Rolé los ojos.

-No puedes tirar la piedra y luego esconder la mano, Shikamaru –repuse, haciendo una mueca de asco al tocar una cosa húmeda y pegajosa con mi mano- Eso es de cobardes.

-Hmp. Tú debes saber mucho de eso, ¿no? –intervino Neji, haciendo que me detuviera bruscamente. Sentí un par de quejidos en la parte de atrás, y una maldición mascullada entre dientes. No me importó. Volviéndome rápidamente, fijé mis ojos en los del Hyuuga, que ahora estaban teñidos de burla, aún cuando en su rostro no se apreciaba nada. Condenado control que tenía, joder.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –mascullé entre dientes, apretando los puños con fuerza a mis costados.

-No me gusta repetirme.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿No te...? –jadeé, tratando de controlar el temblor de pura rabia que me estaba haciendo presa. Joder, había que ver lo arrogante que era ese tipo- ¿Quién demonios te crees que...?

-Tenten –cortó mi diatriba Shino, apareciendo de improviso junto a mí- El zumbido.

-No escucho ningún puto zumbido, Shino –espeté, sin quitar mi mirada de Neji.

El Aburame negó con la cabeza.

-No es algo que se escuche –explicó, logrando que desviara mis orbes hacia él, confundida- Es algo que se _siente._

Y eso, la forma en que pronunció la última palabra, como si fuera algo que debía comprender, hizo que lo escuchara. Más correctamente, lo sintiera. Era como un zumbido, aunque no exactamente. Parecía más bien un susurro de palabras entredichas, de esos que se escuchan en la parte trasera de un aula, cuando la clase está demasiado aburrida. Eran palabras, pero que no podían ser descifradas. No por los humanos. Al menos, eso me pareció a mí. Tragué saliva compulsivamente, a pesar de que, repentinamente, la garganta se me había vuelto de lija.

-¿Qué... qué crees que sea? –murmuré, y me quise dar patadas en el culo por la vacilación. Sin embargo, en esos exactos minutos, no importaba demasiado. Sentía caer el sudor por mi espalda, a pesar de que, repentinamente, el lugar se había vuelto un frigorífico- ¿Una máquina?

Shikamaru y Shino negaron con la cabeza. Tenían los ceños fruncidos y contemplaban atentamente el pasillo en sombras delante de nosotros. Finalmente, el Nara habló:

-Tenemos que dividirnos –declaró, y su tono me dió a entender que no tenía intenciones de soportar replicas. Me tragué la pila de insultos y palabras que pensaba ocupar para el propósito, y me limité a mostrar mi desacuerdo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados firmemente bajo mis senos. Joder, ¿qué acaso estaba loco? Lo que le había dicho al Hyuuga era una exageración, cierto, pero era factible que sucediera, y si algo les pasaba a ellas... Mierda, iba a matar a Shikamaru- Tenten, tú con Neji. Kiba con Sakura. Shino y yo con Hinata.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Con cubito-de-hielo Hyuuga? ¿En serio? Tenía que estar jodiendo. Tenía que estar puteándome en la madre.

-Shikamaru... –llamé, con la voz tensa. Ni siquiera me dejó terminar. Negó con la cabeza una vez, y luego se volvió hacia Neji.

-Cuídala –ordenó, antes de girarse hacia la primera puerta del pasillo –que yo había pasado por alto hasta ese momento- y empujó levemente. Kiba agarró por el antebrazo a Sakura y la llevó a la siguiente habitación, mientras que yo sólo los miraba. ¿Estaban jodiendo?

-Vamos.

Parpadeé, desconcertada, y me volteé. Neji estaba a escasos centímetro de mí, y me empecé a sentir incómoda. Joder, como me alteraba ese tipo. Asintiendo, comencé a avanzar hacia la tercera puerta. Agarré el pomo con fuerza, y miré a mi derecha. No había ninguna puerta de acorazado, y no podía ver más allá de un metro de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera con la linterna de Shikamaru. Tragué saliva y mi mano tembló ligeramente. ¿Qué nos estaría esperando al otro lado? ¿Una máquina igual a la otra? ¿Algo más grande que se nos escaparía de las manos? Recordé la expresión preocupada y tensa de Shikamaru. No me daba buena espina todo eso. Shika siempre estaba en control de todo lo que pasaba, de todo lo que sucedía en ese Internado. Aún sin ser familiar –por ningún lado- de nadie de Dirección o Administración, siempre sabía todo antes que cualquiera, y parecía no preocuparle demasiado aquello. Sin embargo, ahora parecía perdido, como todos, y eso le estaba frustrando y preocupando. Y si Shikamaru se preocupaba, yo me ponía histérica.

Volví a pasar saliva, pero ahora sí que no pude. Tenía la boca tan seca, que ya ni producía saliva, y paladeé un sabor a óxido y sal. _Sangre._ Sólo entonces me percaté de que estaba apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, al igual que el picaporte, y que sobre mi mano estaba una más grande y blanca. Subí por el fuerte brazo desnudo. Las venas se marcaban ligeramente por sobre la piel, y seguí el recorrido de una particularmente gruesa, hasta que se escondió bajo la manga de la remera negra, y me topé con los opalinos orbes de mi compañero forzado. Mi corazón se disparó, mi respiración se atascó en algún lugar cerca de mi tráquea, y mis dientes se dirigieron de inmediato a mi labio inferior. La presión sobre mi mano aumentó al mismo tiempo, y la espalda de él se tensó repentinamente, pero además de eso nada cambió.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos, y luego susurré:

-Tenemos que entrar, ¿verdad? –tratando que, de esa forma, no se notara el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Aunque, he de decir que no tuve mucho éxito en ello.

-Hmp.

Asentí nuevamente. Bajé la vista y la posé en nuestras manos unidas. Había algo curiosamente familiar en ello. Una opresión se abrió paso en mi pecho, y casi solté un grito por el repentino tirón que hizo el Hyuuga en la puerta. Me impulsé hacia atrás, chocando contra algo duro y grande –supuse que la pared, mientras que un par de manos se posaban en mis hombros. Corrección: el pecho del castaño. Traté de no pensar mucho en el hecho –sin éxito, de nuevo, claro- y me forcé a mirar lo que había dentro. Por millonésima vez en el día, solté una sarta de maldiciones entre dientes, provocando un ceño fruncido en Neji. _Como si me importara_.

Escarabajos. Eso era lo que había en la habitación, pero no de cualquier tipo. De hecho, no recordaba haber visto ningún espécimen como esos, y me pregunté si, acaso, serían alienígenas. En esos exactos momentos, la idea no era tan descabellada ni irracional como me lo parecería en caso de estar en plena luz del sol, con un café de por medio y conversando agradablemente con alguien sensato. Ni por asomo. Tenían el doble –y triple, en algunos casos- del tamaño de un perro pequeño, el caparazón grueso –o eso supuse- y brillante, de color verde esmeralda –lo que me hizo recordar, inconexamente, a Sakura-, reluciendo bajo la potente luz de una serie de tubos halógenos. Sus largas patas articuladas se movían por todo el lugar, trepando por el techo, las paredes y desplazándose perezosamente por el suelo, dejando detrás de sí una estela brillante de baba, o lo que fuera, como la que dejan los caracoles a su paso.

Una bocanada de ese olor pegajoso y asqueroso que había en el pasillo salió despedido de la habitación, mucho más concentrado, logrando que mi estómago se retorciera. Comencé a ahogarme. Mi garganta se había cerrado oficialmente, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el corazón parecía estar a punto de quebrarme las costillas y el zumbido ahora se había convertido en un claro susurro, que me indicaba instrucciones ininteligibles, imposibles de descifrar, mareándome aún más. Jadeé y caí de rodillas, apoyando la mano en uno de los caminos babosos del escarabajo que teníamos más cerca, alejándose ahora tranquilamente a la parte trasera de la habitación, al igual que todos los demás. Aparté de inmediato la palma, chillando de dolor. Quemaba. Parecía ácido que me habían colocado directo a las venas, y el dolor era igual a cuando mi padre me había tirado una taza de café hirviendo en las piernas, furioso. Sólo que multiplicado por mil, y sumado a la opresiva sensación dentro de mí, parecía estar quemándome viva.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de no gritar demasiado alto, y suponiendo que, desde la oscuridad, era mucho más fácil luchar contra el dolor. Después de todo, la oscuridad es segura, constante, mientras que la luz tiene tantos matices, que resulta sumamente compleja. En ese momento, una imagen se me vino a la mente. Vi, claramente, a Sakura, pálida, con el cabello de punta, los ojos dilatados de miedo, y paralizada por completo, con la vista fija en una habitación iluminada con luces halógenas, pero que, en vez de blancas, eran azules, y daban un ambiente misterioso e inquietante a todo el lugar. En el techo, alto como bóveda, volaban tranquilamente una gran cantidad de murciélagos, pero que no lo eran del todo. Eran grandes, mil veces más grandes que los murciélagos comunes y corrientes, tenían unas alas extensas, sin huesos por lo que se veía, de puro cartílago, y, cuando uno de ellos se colocó cerca de una de las luces, pude ver perfectamente que tenían sólo un ojo, que flotaba dentro de una cuenca imposiblemente grande, logrando que el globo se viera aún más asqueroso de lo que era. Despedían el mismo olor que los escarabajos, y volvía a sentir el revolcón de mi estómago.

Gemí, bajito, y abrí ligeramente los ojos. Ya no estaba frente a la puerta, sino en otra parte. Me sentía flotar, y estaba segura de que avanzaba de puro milagro, cuando caí en la cuenta de que no estaba apoyando los pies en el suelo, y que veía el mohoso techo de frente, dónde pequeñas especies, aún por definir en mi cabeza, que se parecían ridículamente a las latas esas dónde vienen serpientes apretujadas, y que cuando se abren saltan por todas partes. En vez de una tapa, como me imaginaba que tendrían, una serie de tentáculos –eso fue lo que me pareció que eran- se retraían y empujaban entre sí, como si fueran las serpientes de las latas bromistas. Sin embargo, de serpientes nada. Tenían, cada uno de los tentáculos, un globito pequeño, dentro del cual un punto negro hacía las veces –supuse yo- de ojo, y giraba según dónde se moviera el tentáculo. Era tan jodidamente asqueroso, que mi estómago decidió dar un salto más, sólo para recordarme que no le gustaba, en absoluto, lo que estaba viendo.

Volví a gemir, y una voz me susurró en el oído, seriamente y sin demasiada expresividad, pero completamente tensa:

-Ya casi llegamos –logrando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Neji, sin duda, me llevaba en volandas hacia un lugar "seguro", después del espectáculo que había montado ahí. Sin embargo, eso no hería –_tanto_- mi orgullo, sino el hecho de saber que podía escuchar mi respiración agitada y de que veía claramente mi sonrojo. Puto sistema simpático. Puta adrenalina. Y puto Orochimaru-sama, que tenía cosas imposibles de identificar en el sótano –uno de los sótanos- de su puto colegio de putos niños ricos. Puta y jodida vida.

Me limité a asentir y cerrar los ojos de nuevo. En esta ocasión, pude ver a Hinata, desmayada en el suelo de la habitación en la que había entrado, junto a Shikamaru y Shino, quienes parecían querer salir de ahí pitando lo más rápido posible. Casi me reí, puesto que esa expresión no era común en ninguno de ellos, y se veían graciosísimos. Pero casi no es suficiente, y estaba tan jodida mi cabeza aún, que el humor negro no tenía cabida en ella. Al menos, no por el momento. Traté de concentrarme –porque era lo único que se me ocurría hacer- en lo que estaba dentro de ese lugar, además de los tres chicos. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y el nudo en mi pecho se hizo aún más fuerte que nunca antes.

Me forcé a soltar lo que tenía en la garganta, a pesar de que, cuando lo logré, esta sonó como desafinada y ahogada:

-Hinata te necesita.

Neji se detuvo de golpe, escrutándome con su blanca mirada. Traté de sostenérsela, pero era demasiado. Desvié después de unos segundos, sólo para sentir como bufaba por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

Mi lado perverso salió a flote, y una sonrisa sardónica se abrió paso, de alguna forma, hasta mis labios.

-No me gusta repetirme –repetí las mismas palabras que él me había dicho un rato atrás, que ahora parecían años. Su mandíbula se puso rígida y sus ojos se aceraron hasta volverse de hielo, pero no me importó.

-Repítelo.

Negué con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y borrando mi sonrisa. Por el momento, estaban bien. Por el momento.

-Ve con tu prima –respondí, aún sin abrir los ojos. Si tan sólo pudiera sostener esa especie de conexión, todo estaría bien. Si podía ver que estaban bien, vivos y juntos, los tres, estaría tranquila- Te necesita.

-Tengo que llevarte arriba.

La falta de expresividad no me sorprendió, pero sí el fondo de lo que había dicho. Abrí los ojos y lo examiné detenidamente. "Cuídala", le había ordenado Shikamaru, y eso estaba haciendo. Cuidando de mí, aún cuando su prima lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué? Le había gritado hacía rato, le había chillado hacía un par de horas, y antes de eso no había sido, precisamente, Miss Simpatía. Ni con él ni con nadie. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, como si le importara un rabanito mi acritud, y se preocupara, realmente, por lo que me pasaría. Como si fuera alguien importante para él, lo cual era una reverenda tontería, considerando que lo había conocido el día anterior. Apreté la mandíbula, tratando de no volver a perder el control de mis emociones –suficiente tenía con que supiera que lograba hacerme sonrojar-, y concentrándome en lo importante. Hinata, Shika y Shino. Logré sacudir la cabeza, a la vez que me revolvía un poco entre los brazos de él. Su espalda se tensó, pero ni me fijé. Necesitaba que me soltara. Pensaba mejor cuando no tenía el olor a menta atrofiándome los sentidos, penetrando por mis fosas nasales hasta embotarme los pensamientos, y disiparlos como si fuera simple niebla, dejando sólo ese exquisito aroma. Sí, mucho mejor.

-Vete –dije por fin, casi como un quejido- Hinata te necesita. Tienes que cuidarla, ¿no?

Me pareció ver un brillo de incredulidad en su mirada, pero para cuando se me antojó percatarme, ya estaba siendo posada en mis dos pies, a la vez que su mano bajaba hasta mi cintura, estabilizándome. Madre mía del carajo. Rechiné los dientes, tratando de enfocarme en cualquier cosa, hasta en los bichos del techo, lo que fuera, con tal de no prestar atención a _eso_. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de formas impresionantemente dispares a mis deseos. Lo venía haciendo desde el día anterior, cuando me tendió la mano para levantarme. Y el gesto había sido tan despreocupado, tan familiar, que no me había percatado de ello, sino hasta ahora, que caía en la cuenta de lo mal que encajaba esa acción con el resto de su personalidad. Por supuesto, si fuera su prima, o una amiga de su prima, o su amiga -en el ¿mejor? de los casos-, no tendría nada de impresionante, y sólo consideraría que había querido ser caballeroso, en consideración a Hinata. Pero ninguna de las tres opciones era realidad –porque no era, ni por asomo, su prima, no era amiga de su ella, tampoco (o eso estaba tratando de lograr, sin muchos resultados) y, definitivamente, no era _su_ amiga-, y el hecho era tan real como que me estaba volviendo loca, seguía ahí, había sucedido. Y me pregunté en qué había estado pensando hasta entonces, que no se me había antojado darme cuenta. El –oportuno- recuerdo de lo sucedido me regresó un poco de sentido común. ¿Y qué si había tenido un gesto lindo hacia mí? No significaba nada, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no, me convencí. No tenía nada de extraordinario. Había ayudado a Sakura, que era amiga de Hinata, y se vería mal si no me ayudaba a mí también. Era un Hyuuga, tenía que mantener las apariencias, porque en la sociedad alta era todo lo que se tenía, y yo lo sabía muy bien, por lo que había extendido su mano, y me había levantado. ¿Extraordinario? Para nada. Incluso, podía llegar a considerar que se habría preocupado, ligeramente, por mí, en esos momentos. La visión de mí, tirada en el piso y con un dolor en el trasero no era, precisamente, alentadora, y lo más probable es que le hubiese dado lástima –o su versión de lástima, mejor dicho-, y me había ayudado. No se salía de lo normal, además que estaba el agregado de las apariencias.

Me aferré, como si fuera un jodido salvavidas y yo me estuviera ahogando, a esa explicación sumamente lógica a la que había llegado. Tenía que hacerlo, antes de que comenzara a hacer trabajar a mi histérica imaginación, y terminara con una no-muy-sana conclusión. No había razones para imaginar algo así, no había motivos lógicos, y como mi cabeza se sentía cada vez más despejada, gracias al cielo, podía llegar a término con ese pensamiento. Al menos, de momento. Al menos, por un tiempo.

Casi solté un suspiro de alivio cuando me soltó, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, boqueando y sudando frío, pero _libre _al fin de su desconcertante toque. Y su abrumador aroma, además. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de enfocar el mundo en una perspectiva más _normal_, pero no logré hacerlo. Otra visión, aún más inquietante que la anterior –sí cabía- de Shika y sus acompañantes me golpeó con fuerza, y solté un jadeo ahogado, abriendo nuevamente los ojos. El escenario había cambiado considerablemente en esos segundos. Kiba había llegado, y trataba, junto a Neji, de hacer reaccionar a Sakura, quién lloraba silenciosamente, con los orbes jades abiertos de par en par, la pupila contraída de miedo, y pálida como muerta. El chucho no se veía mucho mejor, pero al menos no parecía estar al borde del colapso.

-Hinata –murmuré, gimiendo. En mi cabeza, el jodido zumbido –o lo que fuera- había comenzado a palpitar nuevamente, como un monótono pulso de batería, marcando el paso de un baile que yo no conocía, y no sabía si tenía ganas de bailar. Eso, para empezar- Problemas. Ve.

Los chicos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, para luego asentir al mismo tiempo, y alejarse el Hyuuga hacia la primera puerta, a paso acelerado. Llegó, abrió y un grito ensordecedor me erizó los vellos de la nuca. Parecía el chillido de un puerco en el matadero, pero como si lo estuvieran torturando. Rogaba porque fuera cualquier cosa, menos Shika o Shino – ¡está bien!, y Hinata. Me daba pánico pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a cualquiera de los dos -¿tres?-, y, entonces, caí en la cuenta de lo importantes que eran para mí. _Joder, menudo momento epifanías_. Sin embargo, era verdad. Los soportaba, los quería. Los necesitaba, carajo; como al puto oxígeno, ciertamente. Y, sí algo les pasaba, podía ir despidiéndome de mi cordura. Shikamaru, con su constante pereza y su retorcido sentido del humor, además de su noble corazón y su considerable inteligencia –intelectual y emocional- era el único que me hacía desistir de –casi- todas mis locuras. Todas esas tonterías que se me ocurrían de vez en mes, en tardes apáticas y depresivas, sin demasiado en lo que pensar. Siempre estaba ahí, siempre lo había hecho, y el sólo pensar que en el futuro inmediato no estaría, me producía más angustia que cualquier jodido espécimen no identificado en ese maldito sótano. En cuanto a Shino, requería de su seriedad, de sus palabras indescifrables, de su también retorcido humor, de su preocupación silente y de su sobreprotección. Necesitaba de todo eso, para lograr sobrevivir y completar el día, cada día, sin importar lo que sucediera. Podía confiar en él, era un puerto seguro –el único que tenía- y si desaparecía, perdería la poca estabilidad mental que había logrado. Cierto, también tenía a Chouji, pero no sería lo mismo. Los necesitaba a los tres, como una entidad, y en separado, y me encontré rogando para que Shikamaru fuera lo suficientemente listo y hubiera encontrado una forma de salir de ahí

Me mordí el labio, recordando lo que había visto. Incluso más que los escarabajos alienígenas y los murciélagos-pterodáctilos, lo que les había tocado a ellos era Raro, con mayúscula y letras de neón, que se viera desde la galaxia Andrómeda y que opacara al mismísimo centro de la Vía Láctea. Lo único que podía atinar a asociar, eran las cosas que colgaban del techo, pero ni siquiera eso se parecía lo suficiente como para hacer una comparación decente. También podría decir que tenía aspecto de algo cercano a un calamar gigante, como el que había salido en una película de piratas, pero no tan grande; sin embargo, no lo era del todo, por lo que también desechaba esa posibilidad. Y, por último, aunque resultaba jodidamente inquietante, podía decir que parecía _humano_. _Tal cual_. Debía comenzar a verificar lo que fumaba, definitivamente. Era del porte de un humano, con el "cuerpo" –o lo que se podía calificar de tal- rosado, pegajoso y brillante, como si le hubieran frotado aceite en toda su extensión. De la "cabeza" salían un montón de tentáculos, podía asegurar que menos de veinte no eran, cada uno con su propio ojo negro y sin otro más color que esa inquietante oscuridad inexpresiva. Del centro justo del pecho salía otro tentáculo, que terminaba en dos prominentes labios rojos, que se abrían y cerraban, siguiendo el mismo ritmo pausado de una respiración normal. _Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala_. Una mata de cabello –creo que lo era- rubio pajoso manaba de lo que suponía eran los pies de esa cosa, así como un par de garras amarillentas entre medio, podridas. Joder, _podridas_. Sin embargo, por muy asqueroso que pareciera la visión general, no era eso, precisamente, lo que me inquietaba. No era tan extraño, si se sumaba a la ecuación de los escarabajos y los pájaros esos. Lo más raro, sin duda, pero no fuera de lo esperable. Y no, no era eso lo que aterraba, sino el hecho de que _atacaba_ a los chicos, agitando los tentáculos como bestia –y tal vez lo fuera-, rolando los ojos descontroladamente, y boqueando con la "boca". Y no me había dado cuenta, sino hasta que vi nuevamente la habitación, que también tenía una especie de arpón. De la parte trasera –la "espalda"- salía otro tentáculo rosado y aceitoso, culminado en una punta que relucía peligrosamente a la luz halógena. Y tenía toda la intención de creer que era capaz de dañar tanto como mi propio cuchillo, sino más.

Un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos, seguido de un chillido aterrado y un par de jadeos. Miré hacia dónde había estado Neji un par de minutos antes, y vi que tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos, Shikamaru lo seguía, y a él Shino, en un estado de lamentable desastre, pero _bien_. Hinata seguía desmayada, pálida como nunca la había visto, y con el cabello índigo enmarcando su redondeado rostro de ángel. Al menos, se había perdido la peor parte. Shikamaru, por otra parte, parecía haber librado solo la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Su cabello caía suelto y revuelto por sus hombros, su rostro estaba pálido bajo su piel morena y tenía diversos cortes en sus ropas y en los brazos, descubiertos. Shino no presentaba mejor aspecto, si es que no peor. En la mejilla izquierda tenía un feo corte, que comenzaba a supurar la misma baba que dejaban los escarabajos y que adoptaba tintes verdes cada pocos segundos.

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes? –preguntó Kiba, incrédulo- Parecen haber salido directo de una trituradora.

Shikamaru estaba aún lo suficientemente razonable como para poner los ojos en blanco y murmurar un problemático entre dientes. Quise llorar.

-Lo mismo podría decir de...

Se cortó, sorprendido. Contuve un sollozo, apretando más fuerte. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi coronilla, pero no pensaba soltarlo. No, hasta que me encontrara a mí misma de nuevo. Pasaron unos segundos de tenso silencio, en el que pude sentir todas las miradas fijas en nosotros dos, conmigo abrazando fuertemente la cintura de mi amigo –porque acababa de determinar que lo era; carajo, sí que lo era-, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho y conteniendo a duras penas los sollozos, que se escapaban como jadeos y estremecimientos esporádicos. Sus manos, laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se alzaron y abrazaron mis hombros, estrechándome contra él. Su mejilla se apoyó en mi coronilla, y murmuró una serie de palabras tranquilizadoras, que hicieron insoportable el nudo en el pecho, y solté un par de lágrimas silenciosas, deshaciendo la opresión. Estaría bien. Lo sabía. Sin importar lo que sucediera, sin importar cuantas ratas me penetraran y sin importar cuánto dolor tuviera en mi negro corazón, estaría bien; sólo porque _ellos _lo estaban.

Y podría vivir cada día, soportar cada minuto, aguantar cada segundo, sólo con ellos dos a mi lado. Sí, todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p><em>Em... em... jejeje... Bueno, sin comentarios es, probablemente lo mejor que describe lo que voy a poner acá. Lo hice súper raro este capítulo, pero recuerden -POR FAVOR- que mi mente es extraña, y esto fue lo que vino xDD. Por otra parte, ¡hey!, lo hice más largo. Casi seis mil quinientas palabras :O ¿Algún aplauso por eso? ¿Algo? ¿No? Ne, son malas T.T<em>

_Y eso sería todo xDD. Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar un review. Las quiero con toda el alma y me falta aire para agradecerles lo buenas que son conmigo. ^^_

_Bye, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16_


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola! Yo, de nuevo por acá. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^ Este capítulo lo terminé, edité y revisé unas cien veces HOY, así que si se me pasó algo, pues es culpa de la señorita imaginación, que no se dignó a aparecer hasta hoy a las cinco de la mañana, y me tuve que poner a escribir -con el consabido regaño de mi madre, claro está. En fin, cosas que pasan xDD. Mmm... no tengo demasiado que decir ahora, así que pasaré directo a los reviews anónimos :D_

_**lezliee: Sí, al fin lo admitió, aunque a regañadientes y cuando estaban a punto de morir xDD. En fin, cosas que pasan (mi excusa para todo xDD). Em... ¿sorprender es algo bueno o malo? Tengo complejos con eso :P Supongo que, si no me mandaste a freír espárragos a mí y a mi retorcida historia con seres sacados de sólo yo sé dónde, es porque te gustó. xDD. Con respecto a seguir sorprendiéndote... ¿aún estoy a tiempo de modificar el capítulo, no? xDD. No, mentira. En realidad, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, y sólo espero que no te decepcione nunca, porque ese sería mi momento de fracaso T.T Gracias por comentar, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo ;D**_

**_Monii: ¿En serio te hizo llorar? *o* ¡Que linda! La verdad, me dio ataque de vena sensible en la última parte (súper poco notoria xDD) y quise poner algo lindo. Tenía planeado un final algo distinto para el capítulo, pero después me surgió esa idea, y como soy de las que se preguntan a cada rato: "¿y por qué no?", entonces cambió todo xDD. Detalles, detalles, estoy segura :D Y bueno... gracias por el cumplido. No sé por qué, pero me siento como rara cuando me dicen eso... soy rara xDD. Bueno, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por comentar :)_**

_Y eso sería por ahora. Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, que agregaron a alert/favorite, y que, sobre todo, comentaron. No saben cuánto las adoro ^^_

_Sin más, las dejo con el capítulo. Bye._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XIV<span>_**

* * *

><p>–Señorita Ama, ¿podría prestar atención? –inquirió el maestro de lengua y literatura. Enfoqué el rostro ligeramente ofendido y confundido de Jiraiya-sensei. Asentí como una autómata, y bajé la mirada a mi libro. Lo escuché soltar un suspiro y luego volvió a hablar- Bueno, como les iba diciendo. Este año leeremos a uno de los exponentes del género de terror psicológico. ¿Alguna de ustedes, guapas, tiene la más mínima idea de a quién me refiero?<p>

_Edgar Allan Poe, _respondí en mi fuero interno, pero no llegué a levantar la mano. Podría haber dicho, también, a Stephen King, o a Bram Stoker. Pero ellos no estaban considerados en los planes de estudio, por razones que yo no alcanzaba a comprender, y Poe era al único que enseñaban. No lo entendía. Amaba a Poe con toda mi alma, y no podía concebir a alguien que escribiera mejor que él –excepto, tal vez, Kafka-, pero creía que era demasiado engorroso. Como si quisieran que nuestros cerebros explotaran tratando de entender de qué demonios estaba hablando el autor cuando escribió Annabel Lee. ¿Qué le podía importar a alguien como Karin el sufrimiento de un hombre junto al sepulcro de su amada? Probablemente, lo entendería todo al revés, tratando de ver lo romántico y plástico del asunto, sin pasar más allá de la superficie. Sin raspar más que lo de encima. Lo que sucedía con Poe era que se debía picar hasta el centro, y sopesar cada parte detenidamente, tratando de que la cabeza no se te volviera un caos y manteniéndola fría. Pero para eso, ella tendría que tener cerebro.

Hastiada de que nadie respondiera, hablé, sin siquiera levantar la mano. Nadie lo había hecho en cinco minutos y era, prácticamente, imposible que lo hicieran en esos momentos:

–Edgar Allan Poe –tratando de que el fastidio no se trasluciera demasiado. Para variar, no lo logré, y Jiraiya me regaló una sonrisa condescendiente y algo enfurruñada que me hizo sentir como una jodida idiota.

–Exacto –corroboró, tomando un libro que había en su escritorio, y abriéndolo en una página previamente marcada– ¿Podrías darnos un ejemplo de algo que hayas leído?

_Maldito viejo pervertido del demonio._ Jiraiya era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta y pico años –no que me interesara-, con el cabello largo y blanco, curiosa vestimenta y curiosas marcas rojas, que salían desde el interior de sus párpados inferiores, bajando por sus mejillas y acabando en las esquinas de su redondeado rostro, justo en la línea de la mandíbula. Y era un pervertido consumado y declarado. Espiaba a las chicas del último curso por unos agujeros que él mismo había hecho en la pared, baboseando y siendo pillado, rutinariamente, por Tsunade Senju, la profesora de Biología, o el mismísimo Orochimaru. Sin embargo, mientras que Tsunade le reprendía con soberanas -y memorables- tundas, el director se enfrascaba en –infantiles- discusiones sobre quién era mejor, acabando siempre enfurruñados el uno con el otro. Y era sumamente gracioso apreciar el mohín de disgusto encaprichado que ponía el todopoderoso tío de Karin. Todo un espectáculo, en efecto.

Murmurando un par de maldiciones en francés –que mi abuela me había enseñado a punta de varillazos-, rebusqué en mi memoria _algo_ que me sonara a Poe, mientras me levantaba lentamente. En eso estaba, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la sub-directora del Internado, Shizune, con el ceño fruncido y la boca contrita. Ladeé ligeramente la cabeza, curiosa y aliviada a partes iguales. Curiosa porque, a su espalda, se escuchaba un murmullo ronco, de voces masculinas bromeando y molestándose mutuamente. Aliviada, porque me había salvado de forzar a mi memoria a algo que, definitivamente, no estaba en condiciones. Difícilmente recordaba la materia en tiempos _normales_, no podían pedirme que rememorara un verso de un escritor que había leído sólo Kami sabía cuántos años atrás, en tiempos como los que corrían. Tenía demasiado que pensar. Me sumí, nuevamente, en mis cavilaciones, que se centraban en lo sucedido ya hacía una semana atrás. No habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema del sótano, ni siquiera cuando estábamos solos Shikamaru y yo. Parecía un tema tabú. A veces, me preguntaba si realmente había sucedido. Luego, recordaba el alivio que había sentido al ver a Shika sano y salvo, y me convencía de que era una completa idiota por tratar de borrar eso. Era imposible de borrar. La angustia, la opresión la oscuridad, todo eso me perseguiría hasta la tumba. Sin contar a las particulares mascotas del Internado. Hasta cierto punto, me repateaba que no lo habláramos. Había sucedido, era tan real como mi mano, y hacer como que no era así era, sencillamente, de cobardes. Y aún cuando yo me consideraba a mí misma una extraña mezcla de valentía estúpida y cobardía impertinente, estaba resuelta a tratar el tema de frente. Total, no era como si pudiéramos encontrarnos algo más espeluznante que eso. Negué con la cabeza. No, era imposible.

–Señorita Ama, ¿le molestaría sentarse?

Alcé la vista, desconcertada, y me di cuenta de que seguía en pie, como una idiota, y mirando con el ceño fruncido al suelo de piedra, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Jiraiya tenía una ceja enarcada, Shizune parecía exasperada y los chicos estaban a punto de estallar de la risa. Me senté con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. ¿Chicos? ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos aquí? En una fila india, parecida a la que había llegado a mi clase de Matemáticas del martes pasado, estaban los chicos del mismo grado, mirándome burlones. Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa que me dio ganas de partirle el rostro –amigo y todo, no tenía por qué burlarse de mí- para sacársela. A su lado, Shino permanecía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, pero se veía tan diferente a como lo veía en las noches, que tuve que darle un segundo vistazo para asegurarme que era él. Para empezar, su gabardina no estaba, sino que se la había dejado en su cuarto. En el Internado no se aceptaba más que la ropa designada por dirección, incluyendo abrigos, bufandas y, según los rumores, calzoncillos. Shino se veía "normal", y el hecho de que sus gafas también hubieran desaparecido lo hacía del todo más extraño. El chaleco gris y de costuras rojas, con cuello en V y el escudo bordado meticulosamente en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, se le ajustaba a su torso delgado y sin músculos, mientras que los pantalones gris le daban un aire de seriedad que sólo en él sería considerado saludable. Sonreí levemente a los dos, y me devolvieron un gesto con la mano –Shika- y una inclinación de cabeza –Shino. Seguí pasando la vista, superficialmente, por los otros chicos. Un desagradable escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando vi que Uchiha y su amigo pelirrojo me miraban, con tanta intensidad, que tuve que apartar los ojos de inmediato, haciéndome la loca. Maldición, no era una jodida atracción de feria. Para empezar, ni siquiera era atractiva –al menos, no para los estándares de belleza que se manejaban en ese lugar- y no estábamos en ninguna feria. Así las cosas, no me gustaba que me miraran como si tuviera un cartel de neón sobre mí cabeza, indicando lo que había sucedido, también, hace una semana. Me estaba forzando a ignorar la sensación de asco que me invadía cada vez que entraba en la cafetería y los veía, examinándome, como si temieran que los denunciara, en cualquier momento, con el director. Algo que yo no tenía intención de hacer. Siguiendo una secuencia lógica de acontecimientos, era yo la primera que había quebrado las reglas, y de una forma tan extraña, que estaba segura de que me echarían de patitas a la calle cuando se enteraran. Y si los denunciaba, tendría que decir por qué me habían hecho eso, y Kabuto abriría su enorme y asquerosa bocota, con lo cual estaría hundida. Yo lo sabía, Kabuto lo sabía y ellos lo sabían, pero seguían mirándome como si fuera un alienígena en exposición.

–Bien... –habló Jiraiya, sacándome de mis cavilaciones por tercera vez en lo que iba de la clase. Shizune, en algún momento, se había despedido y desaparecido, dejando la horda de testosterona en el salón. Y cuando la testosterona y el estrógeno se juntan, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que va a suceder. Las chicas, inmediatamente, habían comenzado con las bobadas de la vez anterior: retorcer el cabello, cambiar la posición de las piernas, para que la falda dejara ver más o menos, según el caso; cuchichear en el oído de la compañera de puesto y, claro, reír como imbéciles. El día en que funcionaran esas cosas, estaba dispuesta a pegarme un tiro y volarme los sesos. Sería el fin de la inteligencia humana, sin duda– Chicos, ¿cuántos son?

–Doce –respondió la profunda voz del chico Hyuuga, en el inicio de la fila dónde estaba mi puesto. Parecía no prestar más atención que a la pared, pero por algún motivo creía que me estaba examinando, sentada en la última fila, y con ganas de desaparecer del mundo. Igual que toda la puta semana.

–Bien –repitió el peliblanco, mirando de arriba a abajo a Neji- Muy bien, señor Hyuuga. Ahora, esto es lo que haremos. Son seis columnas de seis niñas cada una –comenzó a sacar cuentas con los dedos, como chico de primaria, y me exasperé– Entonces, tendría que ser...

–Uno cada dos alumnas, profesor –respondí en voz alta, harta de esperar. En serio, no era tan difícil. Una simple regla de tres, y todo quedaba solucionado. O sentido común aplicado, también servía. Jiraiya sonrió, agradecido, como lo expresó a continuación:

–Gracias, Tenten –se volvió a los chicos– Bien... Chicos, acomódense.

Todos, incluyendo a mis cabezas huecas compañeras, enarcaron una ceja, contemplando incrédulos la ancha espalda del profesor. ¿Estaba de joda? ¿Así como así? ¿Dejando a todos a la deriva? Además de pervertido, idiota. Me pregunté, en un ataque de humor negro, si sería él el encargado de enseñarle "modales" al molusco de abajo. Lo más probable, en caso de ser así, fuera que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Pésimo, de hecho. Pude ver como los labios del Nara formaban las palabras "qué problemático", y luego, más alto:

–Jiraiya-sama, ¿no sería mejor que nos colocara usted? –sugirió, en un tono que decía que lo respetaba, pero que dejara de joder. Uno mucho más amable del que yo misma habría escogido, con un vocabulario mucho más apropiado. Sí, mejor que él hubiera leído mis intenciones e intervenido a tiempo. De otra forma, lo más probable es que estaría con un castigo después de clases, y no tenía tiempo. No ese día, al menos– Para que sea más ordenado.

El hombre lo consideró unos segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza y comenzar a repartir por todo el lugar. Afortunadamente, con el cálculo que había hecho, yo no quedaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Shikamaru –que terminó con una Linda Clarkson bastante enojada, aunque más parecía berrinche- ni Shino –junto a una chica que no recordaba haber visto nunca, pero que Jiraiya dijo que se llamaba Ayame. Por otro lado, sobrarían dos chicos. Sin embargo, y dado el conocimiento que tenían los profesores sobre las formas del estudiantado, estaba segura que podría terminar Lengua sin ningún compañero. Sólo esperaba que Kami, o quién fuera el dios de turno, me concediera ese único deseo. Ese único y puto deseo.

–Namikaze, con la señorita Sohiso. Hyuuga, con Ama.

_Imbécil del demonio. Maldito el dios de turno y todo aquél que está confabulando contra mí, que se pudran en el puto infierno, para lo que me importa, estúpidos hijos de la gran canina, que los hagan mierda._

Neji hizo amago de una sonrisa, que nunca llego a nacer, y se encaminó hacia mi lado, con la espalda recta y el rostro inexpresivo hacia dónde me encontraba yo, murmurando maldiciones, sin demasiado sentido, por lo bajo, rechinando los dientes de vez en cuando y con las uñas enterradas en la carne, pero sin sacarme sangre. Si seguía así, me daría anemia, y aunque no era una idea desagradable del todo, prefería no pasarme un buen rato en el hospital, que estaba demasiado cerca de mi casa, y podía suscitar alguna especie de obligación por parte del ama de llaves, la Sra. Jenkins. O, peor, de mi hermana.

Escuché el sonido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, Hyuuga ya tenía la mitad de sus cosas en mi pupitre. Enarqué una ceja, apartando de un manotazo su estuche de lápices, mientras que rebuscaba en el suelo por el mío.

–Tenten –llamó el profesor, y solté otra maldición por lo bajo, sin alzar la vista del suelo, tratando de encontrar el condenado lápiz– ¿El trozo de Poe?

Alcé tan rápido la cabeza, que me golpeé ésta con el borde de la mesa. Cerré los ojos ante el dolor, y rogué para que mis neuronas no estuvieran todas muertas. A ese ritmo, a fin de año no me quedaría células neuronales algunas, y ya quería ver cómo me las arreglaba para sacar la raíz cuadrada de lo que se le cruzara por la mente a Nagato-sensei sin ellas. Se escuchó un estallido de risas burlonas, y luego sentí como una mano se posaba en mi nuca y me inclinaba la cabeza para atrás. Santo remedio. Dejé de ver estrellas, las sienes ya no palpitaban y el molesto pito que tenía en los oídos desapareció como si nada, por arte de magia. Abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para enfocar bien todo, y lo primero que vi fueron los preocupados orbes blancos de... _911, quiero denunciar a un chico jodidamente guapo, de castaño y largo cabello, que quiere matarme de un ataque cardíaco._ Tal vez, si sonaba lo suficientemente seria, le darían una orden de alejamiento. Sólo si era lo suficientemente seria.

–Ten cuidado.

–Gracias –respondí, furiosa por ponerme en ridículo sola. Aparentemente, tenía un don para hacerlo.

Frunciendo el ceño, aparté su mano de manera no demasiado cortés, y enderecé la cabeza. Jiraiya seguía con la clase como si nada, a pesar de que no tenía ni el más mínimo tipo de atención por parte de nadie en ese jodido salón. Todos me miraban, dos con preocupación, y el resto con muecas de diversión y, claro, asco. Rolé los ojos hacia Shikamaru, quién entendió el gesto y le hizo un asentimiento a Shino, quién, a su vez, repitió el gesto, sin percatarse de la mirada curiosa que le dirigía su compañera de lugar. Así como tampoco de cuando me la quedé mirando, intrigada, y ella se volteó, nerviosa, hacia el pizarrón, comenzando a anotar algo que estaba sólo en su imaginación, pues el lugar dónde, supuestamente, escribía el maestro, estaba tan limpio como a principios de año, mientras que en las otras materias ya tenían, como mínimo, un manchón blanco en el centro. Jiraiya, a diferencia de otros, no escribía absolutamente nada en el pizarrón; había que tomar apuntes, para lo que era imperiosamente necesario estar concentrado, y no divagando como yo lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Conclusión: tenía que prestar atención.

Rindiéndome a tomar apuntes –dado que ya me había perdido la introducción maravillosa de Jiraiya, y lo más probable fuera que no entendiera nada ahora-, sonreí de lado. _Tal vez..._ No, Shino no estaba interesado en todo eso. Se lo había escuchado más de una vez, murmurado por lo bajo y seguido de una asociación con insectos. Pero se lo había escuchado, eso era lo importante. Quería hacer todo como, supuestamente, es el ideal. Terminar el Internado, entrar a Entomología en la Universidad de Konoha, para seguir con sus bichos, y luego, si es que alguien lo encontraba relativamente no-asqueroso, casarse con esa persona, tener hijos y vivir la vida feliz que, supuestamente, tenía su padre. Sin embargo, los planes no siempre salían como uno los planeaba –bien lo sabía yo, muy a mi pesar- y tenía la esperanza de que se aceleraran un poquito las cosas. Porque, si bien yo tenía mi futuro determinado de un modo sumamente parecido, era flexible, y el planteo de tener a alguien al lado –además de amigo, claro- era sumamente razonable. Al menos, lo era a las tres de la madrugada, mientras trataba de acabar con el insomnio y comenzaba a pensar en cualquier cosa, que me llevaban a conclusiones inútiles y, de vez en cuando, desagradables. Como esa. A la luz del día, por otra parte, no sonaba tan razonable, sino ridículo, y traté de no lanzar una carcajada de burla hacia mí. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? No, eso ya lo había hecho, la noche en la que descubrí que habían tirado mi guitarra dos chicas que tenían complejo de perrito guardián, escalaban costados de edificios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y lograban verse como unas putas modelos después de todo eso. No, ya estaba loca. Entonces, esto debían ser las primeras muestras de esa peculiar locura. ¿Pareja? ¿Yo? Por Dios, si ni siquiera lograba reconocer que dos chicos eran mis amigos, ¿cómo se suponía que aceptara que un chico era _algo más_. No tenía idea. Y, lo mejor de todo, era que no tenía por qué diablos pensar en ello en esos exactos momentos. De hecho, el tema podía esperar un buen par de siglos, si es que no milenios. Entre mi reputación, mi acidez y mi parentela, estaba segura que terminaría sola a los cuarenta y pico años, rodeada de gatos –o computadoras, si se cumplía mi proyección laboral-, con millones de dólares guardados en, mínimo, cuatro cuentas corrientes, y otro par en bancos de países con nombres impronunciables, y otro poco debajo de mi colchón, por si las dudas. Sí, ese era mi futuro, y aunque ya lo tenía aceptado –en cierto punto inconsciente-, un hueco se abrió en mi estómago, quitándome toda el hambre que había tenido hasta entonces. Si sería estúpida.

El resto de la clase transcurrió de forma normal, así como todas las otras materias, y no volvimos a recibir la visita del curso de hombres, lo cual me había relajado completamente, al punto que ni siquiera había respondido uno de los insultos de Karin, al pasar en dirección a la cafetería. Sin embargo, me percaté que todos parecían cuchichear al oído de su compañero –o compañeros, en caso de que fuera un grupo- algo relacionado conmigo. No era sorpresa, la verdad. Karin estaba, todo el tiempo, esparciendo rumores sobre mí, que duraban, como máximo, tres días, y desaparecían bajo la sombra de otro aún más grande y jugoso, que tenía el mismo tiempo de caducidad que el anterior. Y así. Era algo a lo que estaba sumamente acostumbrada, y que usualmente no me llamaba la atención. No obstante, esta vez había algo diferente, un detalle, en realidad. No podía adivinar que era lo que se estaba cocinando. Vale, no era cotilla, y era estúpido andar averiguando qué demonios se decía de mí, siendo que yo sabía que era mentira –puesto que era yo, duh. Como fuera, siempre me enteraba. Shikamaru, a quién habían ido con el chisme; Shino, quién lo había averiguado por sus propios medios, los cuales no quería ni imaginar; o Chouji, quién se enteraba sólo por curiosidad, y llegaba riendo y negando con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que decían. Y, por último, Karin no aguantaba humillarme en público, y confrontarme por el rumor, cosa que no resultaba particularmente bien para ella. Ahora, por otro lado, era diferente. Shika no me había dicho nada sobre nada, Shino parecía inactivo y Chouji seguía comiendo papitas como si fuera el fin del mundo. Me preocupaba, pero no lo suficiente. No pensaba hacer caso a lo que se dijera en pasillos, puesto que todo eso era mentira. Lo único cierto que habían sacado, alguna vez, de eso, era que Linda había perdido la virginidad con uno de los ratones de biblioteca del Internado, y se acallaron tan rápido las consecuencias sociales de ello –gracias, sin duda, a mi pelirroja némesis-, que la gran mayoría –léase cualquiera menos Shikamaru, Shino y yo- había quedado con la duda de si era verdad o no. Al menos, yo los negaba o afirmaba rotundamente, sin lugar a potenciales chismorreos, a diferencia de Sohiso, quién parecía disfrutar de la especulacion que se cernía sobre ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dije que tenía que dejar de divagar. ¡Joder, estaba caminando! Debía prestar atención, aún si los chicos se pegaran a las paredes cuando yo pasaba. No por respeto, claro, sino porque no querían convertirse en lo que fuera que Karin hubiera dicho que convertía a las personas. Me valía, en todo caso, con tal de llegar rápido a mis clases. Era una ventaja, al final del día, así que no me quejaba. No demasiado, al menos.

–Tenten –me llamó una voz, que reconocí como la de Shikamaru enseguida. Alcé la vista y lo vi a menos de dos metros. Esbocé un intento de sonrisa, y aceleré hasta quedar junto a él.

–¿Qué sucede, Shika?

Miró a todos lados, como comprobando que no hubiera nadie, y asintió para sí.

–Tenemos que hablar.

Ladeé la cabeza.

–¿Sobre?

Clavó sus ojos caoba en los míos, y me comencé a sentir nerviosa instantáneamente. Joder, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Por favor.

–Sobre el rumor que corre de ti... –hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño– Sobre ti y Kabuto.

El mundo se me vino encima. Por un segundo –o tal vez por una hora, ni sabía- me quedé en blanco, tratando de comprender las palabras que había pronunciado mi amigo. Cuando lo hice, el sonido alrededor se disolvió, como si me hubieran puesto un par de tapones en los oídos, y mi cabeza detuvo cualquier proceso que no fuera involuntario. De hecho, creo que hasta dejé de respirar. Sólo sabía una cosa. Una frase se había quedado marcada a fuego en mi mente, logrando que pronto mi cerebro comenzara a funcionar nuevamente, a velocidades vertiginosas. Una sola frase, que me hizo gruñir entre dientes, y soltar un par de maldiciones de marinero, como decía mi abuela. Una sola afirmación, que me hizo apretar los puños con fuerza, enterrándome las uñas hasta que me saqué sangre y la sentí correr por entre mis dedos, igual que días antes. Una sola verdad, que me hizo odiar con todas mis fuerzas a la única persona capaz de aquello.

Karin no sabía, no tenía ni las más mínima idea, de con quién se había metido.

* * *

><p><em>Y... eso. Es un capítulo de relleno, como podrán haberse dado cuenta, pero prometo que el próximo estará un poquito más interesante (?)<em>

_Y eso sería xDD. Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar un review. Las quiero con toda el alma y me falta aire para agradecerles lo buenas que son conmigo. ^^_

_Bye, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16_


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo nuevo y recién hecho. ¿Raro que lo haya sacado justo el día de Navidad? Ni idea, sólo sé que este tiempo es de milagros, y estoy casi segura de que eso fue lo que sucedió: un milagro. ¿De qué otra forma, díganme ustedes, podría explicar que a las doce del día no tuviera ni puta idea de cómo seguir la historia, y seis horas más tarde comenzara a escribir como posesa? Un milagro, efectivamente xDD. En fin, cosas que pasan xDD. Ah, por cierto, en este capítulo hay un poco más de NejiTen que en los otros. O, al menos, un poco más explícito xDD._

_Ahora, a los reviews anónimos ^^:_

**_Monii: Gracias por decir que estaba lindo, aunque yo lo encontré súper extra xDD. Y todas odiamos a Kabuto, ya sea porque es malvado, porque violó a tal o cual personaje, porque es feo, porque es gay... ejem... en fin, lo odiamos xDD. Y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, es la idea ;D A Shika y Shino trato de hacerlos lo más parecidos al fic posibles, aunque creo que igual me quedan un poco OoC a veces. En fin, detalles xDD. Mi personaje favorito creo que vendría siendo Neji -no muy difícil de imaginar, ¿cierto? xDD- y Tenten, para las mujeres. Es que es grandiosa *o* Y bueno... la idea no es que saques a tu hermano al baile, y mucho menos que lo odies xDD. Aunque a Karin si que tienes que odiarla, sólo porque yo lo digo xDD. Y no importa si te desatas, ¿no recuerdas lo que nos dice Ricky Martin? Livin' la vida loca (8) xDD. Así que, a vivirla, pues ;) Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo ^^ Feliz Navidad :D_**

**_lezliee: Ejem... bueno... ¿por qué me dan ganas de cambiar el capítulo a cada rato? Un misterio de la vida xDD. En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que no te decepcione -hasta ahora. Vamos bien, por lo menos xDD. Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, cuídate, feliz Navidad y nos estamos leyendo ;)_**

**_lala - chan: Justo a tiempo, cariño xDD. En fin, mi regalo para ustedes también llega un "poco" atrasado, pero el dicho dice que más vale tarde que nunca. Y, por algún motivo, me gusta demasiado ese refrán xDD. Espero que el capítulo de ahora también te guste, aunque yo creo que sí. Si les gustó el relleno... xDD. Creo que sí tiene que ser dolorosa, aunque va a ser algo así como karma, mezclado con suerte, mezclado con gore xDD. Mi mente es así, después de todo, aunque tampoco puedo asegurar cómo será, exactamente. Mi musa llega con ideas diferentes todos los días :P En cuanto a las visiones, creo que pronto se verá por qué las tuvo, y por qué pudo ver a las chicas, en un principio, y después a los demás. Todavía no me invento algo plausible, a pesar de que "estamos trabajando para usted" xDD. Y con respecto a Ino, ya sé que se la ve poco por acá, pero tengo planes para ella -para todos, en realidad- y espero que te guste lo que vendrá ^^ Y bueno, gracias por leer y comentar la historia, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Feliz Navidad ^o^_**

_Y bueno, ahora las dejo. Espero que les guste este capítulo súper ultra flash que saqué xDD._

_Ah, y feliz Navidad :). Se me olvida ^^U Bye, las quiero :D_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XV<span>_**

* * *

><p>Los cuerpos no tienen color. Esa es una verdad axiomita en la física, y todo aquél que se precie de querer ser parte de ella, sabe esto. Es como la suma para los matemáticos, Aristóteles para los filósofos, las palabras para los lingüistas. Los físicos tenemos esa cosa de saber, siempre, que nada tiene color. Por eso, cuando alguien le dice a su novia que tiene los ojos de un bonito color, está, en estricto rigor, mintiendo. Su globo ocular no tiene color, sólo absorbe todos los colores de la luz, y refleja aquél que no absorbe. Eso es todo.<p>

Sabiendo eso, yo estaba segura de que lo que veía estaba distorsionado. La mente puede jugarnos malas pasadas, eso todos lo sabemos. E, incluso, gastarnos bromas que duran para toda la vida. El cerebro puede hacer que algunas cosas se vean de un color determinado, siendo que es todo lo contrario. La cabeza es la que nos rige, eso yo lo sabía, de maneras que, muchas veces, no podemos controlar. Pero ahora, estaba casi segura de que era consciente. Porque yo quería ver todo de ese color, quería que todo fuera así, para poder justificar, más tarde, mis actos no cometidos aún. Todo del mismo color que, aparentemente, había regido mi vida desde siempre. Y era curioso que, al pensar en aquél color, me llevara directo hacia el objeto de todo ello. Existía un nombre para ello. Sinestesia. Cuando las letras, palabras y objetos se ven en color. Por ejemplo, para mí, el sábado es de un brillante amarillo, mientras que el lunes de un depresivo color grisáceo y el miércoles de un insulso lavanda. Esa es la sinestesia, aunque no todos lo son. La mayoría de los seres humanos sólo logran asociar ideas, conceptos e imágenes, sin llegar a pensar conscientemente en los colores que eso les transmite. Sólo asociación de palabras, para traer a la memoria recuerdos y cosas así. Todos tienen esa capacidad.

El rojo, en esos momentos, era la encarnación de todo lo que odiaba y despreciaba en la vida. Empezando con Karin. Obligué a Shikamaru a decirme. Me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme por los rumores, que él sabía que eran mentira y toda esa puta porquería que, supuestamente, te tiene que hacer sentir mejor. En mi caso, sólo sirvió para aumentar aún más mi furia. Le grité que era verdad –con la consecuente expresión de sorpresa y desilusión que apareció en su rostro-, que no tenía derecho a ocultarme lo que se estaba diciendo de mí a mis espaldas, y que si le importaba un poco, me lo dijera. Funcionó.

Caminando a grandes zancadas, avancé por el Internado, hasta que me encontré en el pasillo que llevaba directo a la cafetería. Planeaba entrar, darle una golpiza de padre, Señor nuestro a Karin, y luego repetir el banquete con los demás idiotas de su pandilla, que más parecía asociación de mafiosos. Al menos, esa era mi intención, hasta que un brazo se enredó en mi cadera, y me jaló hacia una de las ventanas que había cerca, con un arco románico y alfeizar. Alcé la vista, confundida, sólo para encontrarme con la segunda persona que más odiaba en ese lugar creado por el mismísimo diablo. Rechiné los dientes ante su sonrisa de suficiencia, y traté de soltarme del agarre. Kabuto no me dejó, sino que ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, Tenten? –murmuró, arrastrando las palabras igual que una serpiente. La serpiente que, claramente, era- ¿No me quieres cerca?

-No te quiero ni a veinte legua de mí, rata de alcantarilla –espeté, luchando con todas mis fuerzas, pero él lo era aún más- ¡Con un demonio, suéltame, maldito enfermo!

Chasqueó la lengua repetidamente, sin aflojar ni por un segundo.

-Eso no se parece demasiado a lo que decías el otro día, Tenten.

-No dije absolutamente nada el otro día, idiota.

Su sonrisa se volvió perversa.

-Pero eso no lo sabe nadie más –acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios, inundándome nuevamente con ese olor a tabaco rancio y cerveza barata. Mi estómago se revolvió, queriendo devolver lo poco y nada que había desayunado ese día, que se resumía en una tostada mordisqueada en las esquinas y una lata de coca-cola, contrabandeada gracias a la madre de Chouji- Y eso es lo único que cuenta, ¿no? –sus labios se rozaron con los míos, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para no vomitar en seguida. Aunque no me habría importado demasiado hacerlo, si con eso lo apartaba de mí- Lo que las demás personas saben.

-¿Y qué es lo que las demás personas saben, rata?

Se apartó ligeramente, serio de la nada, y afianzando aún más su apretón. Su ceño se frunció, mientras que un brillo de contrariedad aparecía en sus ojos pequeños.

-¿Qué acaso tu amigo genio no te lo dijo? –y parecía, realmente, furioso. Era como si algo de algún plan hubiera salido mal. La posibilidad que se estaba abriendo paso en mi cabeza no era para nada agradable, y si era verdad me creía capaz de volarle la polla a ese imbécil que tenía en frente. Algo digno de una película gore, sin duda- Pues, entonces, yo haré los honores. He de decir que es lamentable que no lo recuerdes, bonita. Para mí fue sumamente placentero, aunque algo... costoso.

Mi estómago se contrajo sobre sí mismo ante la mención de la última palabra, a la vez que el aire se me atascaba en la garganta. No podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando. Era imposible que Karin y ese idiota fueran tan retorcidamente enfermos, como para inventar algo así. Aunque, una nunca sabe.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –finalmente, me había quedado quieta, pero curvando mi espalda lo más posible, para estar lejos de ese rostro que me perseguía en sueños desde hace una semana- No hubo intercambio de dinero en eso, Yakushi. Sólo sexo.

-Sólo sexo –repitió, como si la frase contuviera algún mensaje oculto. Su otra mano se posó bajo su barbilla, pensando y considerando sólo Dios sabía qué cosas, sin quitar sus ojos calculadores de mi rostro. Su mirada tan fija, tan intensa, me estaba poniendo nerviosa –consecuencia, por supuesto, de la misma dedicada por el Hyuuga, y que había desbaratado todo- y necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo mayor al común para controlar mi propia expresión, y dejarla en indiferentemente furiosa. Todo un logro, dadas las circunstancias, claro- Pues, verás, Tenten, hay un pequeño problema con eso.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que suena feo.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Suena feo? ¿Cómo lo dirías para que suene "lindo"?

Pareció considerar la idea, aunque era obvio que tenía planeado que preguntara aquello. Me apestó la idea de que parecía estar siendo condicionada. Me enfermaba la sola idea de ser conducida, ya no se diga dirigida con un propósito.

-Tal vez... ¿que estabas demasiado necesitada de dinero, y me pediste eso a cambio de sexo? –sugirió, tan campante como si estuviéramos hablando del clima. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, a la vez que mi cerebro comenzaba a hacer corto circuito- Me parece que es mucho menos desagradable. Para mí, por supuesto –me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona- Para ti, sólo demuestra que eres más patética y asquerosa de lo que cualquiera se imaginó.

Mi boca se abrió, pero nada salió de ella, por lo que tuve que cerrarla nuevamente. Joder, mi cabeza no reaccionaba, mi mente se hallaba en alguna especie de limbo, y la furia había desaparecido, la muy puta, dejándome sólo con un descomunal desconcierto, que parecía arrebatar a cada segundo más y más consciencia. De hecho, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, aunque si podía estar segura de que todos los que pasaban por el pasillo nos estaban mirando, fijamente.

-¿Para qué querías el dinero, Tenten? –Prosiguió el peliblanco, con su voz siseante penetrando en mi brumosa psiquis- ¿Para alcohol? ¿Drogas? ¿Vas a seguir los mismos pasos que tu madre? Eso es patético, Tenten. Tenía mucho mejor concepto de...

El tallo cerebral, también llamado cerebro reptil, es la parte más pequeña y primitiva del cerebro humano, y se sitúa en la base de la cabeza. Controla nuestras reacciones más primarias, como la respiración y el pulso, y las emociones básicas, como el amor, el odio, el miedo o la lujuria. Reacciona de manera instintiva, irracional, garantizando nuestra supervivencia, a costa de cualquier opción lógica.

¿Qué me impulsó a cortar el discurso de Kabuto y golpearle sus partes "nobles" –en caso de que tuviera? Mi cerebro reptil. Estaba harta. Estaba llegando más allá de mi límite, más allá de cualquier punto de inflexión, y mi mente, sencillamente, había llegado a su máxima capacidad, dejando paso a que actuara instintivamente. Y eso hice. Alcé mi rodilla, dirigiéndola justo a su entrepierna, y enterrándola con toda la furia que tenía acumulada desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Y se sintió jodidamente bien.

Apartándome, por fin, de su agarre, debido a que sus manos habían volado inmediatamente al lugar del golpe, tomé su barbilla entre mis manos, y me acerqué a su rostro, hasta quedar nariz con nariz, y advertirle, en voz muy baja:

-NO vuelvas a decir algo de mi madre, Yakushi, porque te va a ir muy mal –para luego darle una cachetada y alejarme a grandes zancadas de allí. Al diablo con Karin, que de todas formas era hija de este. Me iba a la terraza, y ahora ni un ejército de Hyuuga's me impediría cortarme. Que se fueran todos al carajo, si para allá iban todos, de cualquier forma.

Como medida preventiva, había adoptado la costumbre de llevar mi cuchillo a todas partes. No fuera que mis "queridísimas" compañeras de cuarto se pusieran a revolver –otra vez- mis cosas, y encontraran mi pequeño secretito. No creía que me denunciaran, pero si estaba segura de que eran muy capaces de tirarlo a la basura, y en ese caso estaba dispuesta a armar la casa de putas en ese Internado, con tal de que encontraran el jodido cuchillo. El problema venía después, cuando me preguntaran para qué diablos había armado tanto escándalo, si tan sólo era un cuchillo. Para eso, yo no tenía respuesta lógica, y prefería ahorrarme todo el engorro que perderlo significaría. Sin embargo, no dejaba de repetirme que mi vida sería, con mucho, más fácil si esas chicas no se hubieran atravesado en mi puto camino.

Definitivamente, mil veces más fácil.

Subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, llegué finalmente a la terraza, encontrándola igual que hacía una semana atrás. Vacía, austera, y con su impresionante vista de la ajetreada ciudad de Konoha. Me dediqué a contemplar un rato los techos de los grandes imperios del País del Fuego, dónde los Uchiha, los Hyuuga y los Namikaze tenían el control de todo el mundo –prácticamente- y ninguna heredera de ninguna familia rica me venía a joder, casi literalmente, la vida.

Rechinando los dientes, me volví en redondo, chocando nuevamente con esos ojos que tanto me perturbaban. Tenía la misma mirada de la otra vez, esa que, en silencio, me decía que sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que sabía por cuánto lo había hecho, y sabía por qué lo hacía. Pero, también, me decía que no estaba bien, me reprochaba lo que hacía, a pesar de todo, y me ordenaba que dejara de hacerlo. La vez anterior, había estado lo suficientemente alterada mentalmente como para obedecer, casi sin dar pelea, a la orden implícita. Ahora, estaba dispuesta a mandarlo todo a la joda. Si era necesario, me cortaría frente al Hyuuga, todo para olvidarme de aquello.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? –pregunté, igual que la vez anterior. Ignorando, deliberadamente, las normas sociales que mi abuela me había enseñado, porque, sencillamente, no les veía el punto. No en esa situación, al menos. Y, como la vez anterior, no contestó, sino que simplemente se quedó mirándome, examinándome de pies a cabeza, con un tinte de incredulidad y algo que no podía identificar muy bien, pero que se parecía al anhelo, en sus ojos blancos, y usualmente vacíos de cualquier emoción. No lo entendía. Parecía que, cada vez que me veía, algo se removía dentro de él –igual que me sucedía a mí-, pero que decidía ignorarlo. Al menos, hasta que comenzaba a gritar por atención. O, tal vez, sólo estaba pasando mis emociones a él, cuando era obvio que no podía ser así. ¿Cómo era posible que nos conociéramos, aún si tenía la sensación de que _debía _recordar algo? Un Hyuuga no se olvida, de eso estaba segura, y menos unos tan problemáticos –estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Shikamaru, aparentemente- como ellos. Como él- Te hice una pregunta. Dime qué...

-Ya te oí –y su voz sonó tan extrañamente fantasmal, que mi corazón se saltó uno o dos latidos- Y no es nada que te importe.

Rechiné los dientes de nuevo.

-Vete –considerando que ya había probado, la vez anterior, preguntar "cordialmente" e insultarlo, tenía que usar otra estrategia. Y, ¿qué mejor estrategia que la imperativa?- Quiero estar sola.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Para cortarte?

Mi mandíbula se tensó.

-¿Y qué, si es así? –espeté, desviando la mirada- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

De un momento a otro, lo tenía frente a mí, a la misma distancia que había estado previamente con Kabuto, pero que me producía reacciones diametralmente diferentes. Como antes, mi corazón se detuvo por completo, para luego lanzarse a latir como desaforado; mi respiración se entrecortó, hasta hacérseme dificultoso el siquiera inspirar; y mis manos comenzaron a sudar copiosamente. Era vergonzoso. Era ridículo. Era patéticamente absurdo, y el conocimiento de aquello no hacía sino aumentar todo lo anterior, dejándome con una sensación de frustración y poca estabilización que me repateaba en los intestinos.

-Puede que lo sea –murmuró, soltando su aliento mentolado sobre mi rostro, provocando que las piernas se me volvieran de gelatina. Y ahora no estaba en el borde para afirmarme disimuladamente de nada. Lo más cercano que tenía como soporte era Neji, y prefería que me quemaran viva antes de demostrar que me afectaba un ápice su presencia en mi espacio vital. A pesar de que, efectivamente, me afectara- Si está involucrada alguien importante para mí en el acto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Hinata no...

-No estaba hablando de mi prima –cortó de nuevo, y luego lo escuché murmurar una maldición por lo bajo, que casi me arrancó una risotada. Neji Hyuuga diciendo palabrotas, quién lo diría, ¿eh?

-Entonces... –dejé la frase al aire, esperando que la terminara él mismo. En vano, por supuesto. Lo único que logré fue que tomara mi mano, en la cual estaba el cuchillo que no recordaba haber sacado, y me la abriera dedo a dedo, con alguna reticencia ulterior de mi parte, que se deshizo inmediatamente después de sentir su delicado toque. Joder, debería estar prohibido tener una piel tan suave y perfecta. Cuando terminó, el objeto corto-punzante cayó al suelo, provocando un sonido que se escuchó demasiado fuerte en el silencio que se había impuesto. Su mano se quedó ahí unos segundos más, vacilando. Yo cerré los ojos y dejé salir un suspiro- Que diablos –murmuré, antes de inclinarme levemente hacia adelante, y chocar con su pecho. Inspiré ávidamente su olor a menta, tratando de que no se notara demasiado mi satisfacción al hacerlo. Noté como sus hombros se tensaron en un primer momento, y sus manos volaron hasta los míos, tratando de apartarme. Sin embargo, no llegaron a hacerlo, sino que se quedaron ahí, hasta que finalmente él mismo soltó un suspiro, repitió mis palabras, y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo

Y, también, se sintió jodidamente bien.

Ahí, entre sus fuertes brazos, con el aire acariciando mis cabellos y con el suyo haciéndome cosquillas en las mejillas, el mundo se sentía tan en armonía como podía estarlo, y me olvidé completamente de mi determinación antes de nuestra "platica". Me sentía demasiado bien, no dañada, como para dejarlo ir tan pronto. Estaba, por fin, completa, aunque en ese momento no logré entender demasiado de aquello, y no me importaba en absoluto que el mundo siguiera girando y corriendo unos pisos más abajo de nosotros. Para mí, en esos momentos, no había nada más.

Y no deseaba que hubiera nada más, tampoco.

* * *

><p><em>Jejejejeje... me moría por escribir una escena así desde que comencé a pensar en la historia, y creo que fue como un capricho que me permití. No es muy acorde, y me parece demasiado apresurado, considerando que se han visto una semana, después de una chorrada de años, y que Tenten ni siquiera lo recuerda, pero quería hacerlo, y ya quedó así. Me niego a cambiarlo xDD.<em>

_Recuerden que la única forma que tengo de enterarme de sus opiniones es si aprietan el botoncito en azul que está más abajo. A pesar de todo, este fic es bastante sociable, y quiere saber si lo quieren o no. Regala una sonrisa, regala un review (?) xDD Ah, y las que no tienen cuenta también pueden dejar review, yo no discrimino xDD._

_Bye, cuídense, gracias a todas por todo su amor, y las quiero más de lo que las palabras podrían jamás expresar. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16._

_P.D.: Disculpen el regalo atrasado ^^U_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ejem, ejem... Bueno, cumplo con el plazo para dejar mi capítulo ^^. Espero que les guste. Tiene algo que muchas querían hace mucho tiempo -sí, te estoy hablando a ti, querida Ariasujm-chan xDD-, así que espero que las deje satisfecha. No me convence demasiado. Lo hice en un momento flash, igual que el anterior, y... no sé... no estoy demasiado feliz con el resultado. Pero si lo cambio, lo más probable es que no tenga nada hasta bien entrada la noche... y no quiero quedarme hasta tan tarde xDD._

_Bueno, a los reviews anónimos ^^:_

_lezliee: Bueno... en vez de una zanahoria, ¿qué te parece un cerezo? xDD. Y ahora se dieron más indicios de la relación entre Neji y Tenten :D Cuídate, gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia ^o^ Y no me demoro tanto, es sólo que ustedes son demasiado ansiosas ¬¬ Bye 3_

_Monii: Por algún motivo, sí sabía que Kabuto era el "gay, tonto, feo" xDD. Una cuestión rara, pero que se me ocurrió en cuanto lo leí xDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ojalá este no te decepcione, aunque yo no quedé satisfecha del todo :P Aparentemente, nunca estoy satisfecha ¬¬U Y bueno... la idea siempre es hacer algo diferente. Y si educo además... xDD. No, mentira. Es sólo que tenía que agregar esas explicaciones, porque igual no todas lo saben, y prefiero ser universal. ¡No a la discriminación (?)! xDD. En fin, bye, cuídate, te quiero, y ojalá que te guste este cap. A mí no termina de convencerme, pero bueno :P_

_Y eso sería todo, señoritas xDD. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Lo hice hace cosa de diez minutos -o así- así que si ven un error, o algo, avísenme. No me dieron ganas de editarlo xP_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XVI<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Tenten-nee-chan! –Escuché que me llamaba mi hermana, desde el piso inferior- ¡Tenten-nee-chan!<em>

_-¿Qué sucede, Reika? –grité de vuelta, amarrando el cinturón de mi vestido verde manzana. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba completamente concentrada en la tarea. Nunca me ponía vestidos. Bueno, casi nunca. Mi abuela me obligaba a usarlos cada vez que íbamos a su casa de visita, y me jodía tanto, que yo prefería rendirme incluso antes de que estallara la discusión. Por eso estaba tratando de hacer un nudo en mi espalda, a ciegas, fallando patéticamente en cada intento- ¡Reika! ¿Qué pasó?_

_-¡Ya llegó! –"explicó" mi hermana, llegando como una tromba a mi habitación, y comenzando a revolotear por todas partes, agitando los brazos y dando vueltas sobre sí misma- ¡Está aquí!_

¿Quién?_, quise preguntarle, pero la "mini-yo" que se encontraba en aquella habitación se sonrojó violentamente, y murmuró algo que no alcancé a comprender. Mi hermana, con unos cinco años menos de los que tenía ahora –al igual que yo- rió cálidamente, llenándome el pecho de esa sensación de amor y preocupación que me invadía cada vez que la escuchaba, y se colocó detrás de la pequeña yo. Amarró con maestría y delicadeza el moño, y luego me plantó un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo traviesamente, con los ojos azules –herencia de mi abuelo- brillando maliciosamente._

_-Ya está. Ahora, tienes que bajar. Quiere verte._

_De nuevo, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas infantiles, y una opresión reemplazó la sensación cálida de antes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no mostraba, realmente, mis emociones, que me parecía completamente inconcebible que ese momento hubiera, efectivamente, existido. Fue entonces que me percaté que estaba soñando. Recorrí con la mirada la habitación. Por supuesto. Estaba en la casa de campo de mi abuela, la que tenía desde que su marido había muerto, perdido en algún naufragio en medio del mar. Era una casa de madera, de color blanco y con el techo y los postigos azules. Tenía un porche de madera, y en este había un columpio-asiento, una mecedora y un juego de terraza blanco invierno. Mi habitación, puesto que mi abuela había determinado que no podía dormir con Reika, si ya tenía ocho años cuando fuimos por primera vez, estaba ubicada en una esquina, y daba justo al patio trasero, dónde una gran y profunda piscina rectangular llamaba a zambullirse en ella._

_La opresión en el pecho se hizo aún mayor cuando me percaté que todas las muñecas de porcelana que mi abuela me había dejado –más tarde- en herencia seguían en su aparador, perfectas e inmaculadas, sin ningún rasguño. Se veían inquietantemente humanas, y una risa llorosa se escapó de mis labios, al recordar cómo mi abuela solía asustarme con cuentos de ese tipo en la noche, dejándome completamente incapacitada para dormir hasta bien entrada la noche. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que, a pesar de la añoranza en mi interior, no llegaron a caer. Hacía demasiado que no lloraba, tanto que ya ni lo recordaba, y sólo me quedaba sentir el dolor en el pecho. Ese dolor lacerante y venenoso, que me cortaba la respiración y hacía que todo se viera oscuro, negro y depresivo._

_Parpadeé, tratando de no comenzar a ahogarme, cuando las niñas pasaron junto a mí, riendo y bromeando. Las seguí, más por inercia que por otra cosa, hasta el primer piso, dónde entraron al salón, que estaba justo al lado de las escaleras. Sorprendida y algo incómoda, vi a mi padre tomar la mano de mi mamá, y sonreírle como no lo había hecho nunca más después. Junto a ellos, mi abuela sonreí satisfecha, con el rostro aún liso a pesar de sus ochenta y pico años de edad, y con el largo cabello blanco cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros. A diferencias de otras señoras mayores, mi abuela no se amarraba el pelo, puesto que decía algo así como que se apestaba y lo mataban con esos elásticos del demonio. Y, luego, se disculpaba por decir palabrotas._

_-Madre –llamó Shin, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes, incluido un señor alto, de largo cabello castaño, piel ligeramente morena y porte elegante, que me recordaba a alguien. No obstante, no podía ubicarlo, y convencida de que la única forma de recordarlo era no centrándome en él, decidí desviar la atención al hombre que, legalmente, era mi padre, pero que a todos los efectos no era más que un espécimen más del género masculino. Nada relevante- Hizashi es un viejo amigo de la Universidad. Solía venir acá para estudiar ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_Reika asintió._

_-Es imposible olvidar a alguien como Hizashi, querido –agregó a su gesto- Tiene un sello personal bastante característico. A pesar de que te has convertido en todo un hombre, sigues igual que cuando te conocí._

_EL hombre se adelantó hasta dónde mi abuela se encontraba sentada, y se inclinó ligeramente, para depositar un casto beso en su frente limpia de cualquier marca._

_-Está igual que hace diez años, Reika-baa-sama –murmuró el hombre, con una voz serena y sin inflexiones, que me removió la consciencia nuevamente. Sin embargo, seguía sin dar con el resultado. Si tan sólo pudiera enfocar su rostro..._

_Mi abuela soltó una fuerte carcajada._

_-No seas adulador, chiquillo, que no se ve bien en alguien como tú._

_-No adulo; digo la verdad._

_Reika rió de nuevo._

_-Un día de estos, Hizashi –dijo- Un día de estos tendrás que admitir que no soy, ni por asomo, lo que solía ser. Y te encontrarás en un gran aprieto._

_Mis padres rieron levemente, y mi hermana sonrió de tiernamente. Enfoqué mi propio rostro, pero me percaté de que parecía estar en otra dimensión. O en otro mundo, más bien. Mis ojos –o los ojos de la mini-yo, ya ni sé- estaban clavados en un niño de, más o menos, la misma edad que presentaba yo, con el cabello largo igual al del señor desconocido, y la frente vendada. Tenía una cara de babosa que, en circunstancias normales, me daría ganas de vomitar, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano por otra cuestión más acuciante: ¿cuándo demonios había sucedido aquello? No recordaba ese momento en específico en la casa de mi abuela, y yo solía jactarme de tener grabados todos, absolutamente todos, los segundos pasados en ese lugar. Después de todo, sólo había sido feliz ahí._

_-Madre, no atosigues a Hizashi –"regañó" Shin, dándole un apretón cariñoso al hombro de su madre- ¿Por qué no mejor chocheas con el hijo de él?_

_Reika clavó sus ojos chocolate en el chiquillo, quién parecía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no desviar la mirada hacia dónde yo estaba. No lo culpaba. Cuando quería, podía ser sumamente molesta._

_-¿Así que esté es tu chico? –inquirió. Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó con un ímpetu poco común a sus años, y se acercó a grandes zancadas al niño- Pues es igualito a ti. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?_

_-Soy..._

-¡...! ¡Joder!

Con un golpe seco, caí de mi cama, llevando conmigo las sábanas y un poco del colchón, además de toda la ropa que tenía desperdigada encima, y que cayó como una avalancha sobre mí. Así, a oscuras, casi ahogándome con la ropa, y con un moratón comenzando a nacer en mi codo –lo sabía por el dolor punzante que estaba sintiendo-, me desperté del todo, lamentando haberme perdido el final. ¿Quién demonios era ese chiquillo? ¿Y de dónde lo conocíamos nosotras? Era obvio que Reika, mi hermana, lo tenía en el disco duro, y si era así, lo más probable es que yo también. Era únicamente lógico, puesto que a Rei no la dejaban conocer gente sin que yo estuviera presente. Lo cual era una reverenda estupidez, puesto que nos exponía a ambas a una posible violación.

-¡Tenten! –escuché un grito, amortiguado por las toneladas –o eso me parecían a mí- de tela que tenía encima, pero que me sonaba como a Sakura- ¿Estás bien?

Gemí, tratando de armar una frase coherente, pero todo lo que salió fue eso: un gemido.

-N-No... N-No creo q-que esté b-bien... Sakura-san –murmuró otra voz, que escuché de puro milagro, y que era, definitivamente, Hinata. Nadie más podía sonar tan amable, tímida y firme al mismo tiempo- Se g-golpeó muy f-fuerte... Y...

-Sí, lo sé –cortó groseramente Sakura, resoplando una maldición entre dientes- Ahora, ayúdame a mover esta ropa de encima. No vaya a ser que, además, se nos vaya a hogar. Dios Santo, Tenten. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas este desorden en tu cama? ¿Qué acaso crees que el armario está pintado?

-No es tu problema, Haruno –logré pronunciar, sintiendo ya el fresco aire de la noche. Un par de prendas más, tiradas a sólo Dios sabía dónde, y recibí el brillante haz de luz halógena de la linterna de Shikamaru, que Sakura sostenía apuntando directo a mi rostro. Cerrando los ojos instintivamente, gruñí- Y quítame la puta luz de la cara, que no puedo ver.

-Hmp –¿bufó?, haciendo una imitación perfecta de Neji. Esa chica ganaría mucho dinero como imitadora- Como quieras. Y no fue nada, no tienes por qué agradecer.

Sentándome en el piso, con las piernas extendidas, las manos apoyadas a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, un poco más atrás de mi cadera, y con el cabello desordenado en la cara, solté una maldición.

-No tenías por qué ayudarme –mascullé- Podría haber salido sola. No necesitaba de tu ayuda, Haruno.

Se cruzó de brazos y giró sobre sus talones, dándome una perfecta visión de su espalda envarada y rígida.

-No nos habrías dejado dormir si no te hubiésemos ayudado.

Fruncí el ceño, recogiendo las piernas para ponerme de cuclillas y levantarme de una vez por todas, apartando la poca ropa que quedaba cerca de mí.

-¿Crees que me importa interrumpir tu sueño? –espeté- Pues déjame decirte que me importa un reverendo pepinillo si no completas tu tratamiento de belleza.

Se giró tan rápido, que si no hubiera tenido reflejos tan rápidos, seguro que su mano me da de lleno en el rostro. Por suerte, si los tengo, y mi mano alcanzó a detener la suya, enroscándose en su muñeca y apretando con fuerza, para que no pudiera moverla. Extrañamente, no parecía afectada al respecto, a pesar de que yo podía casi asegurar que le quedarían marcados mis dedos. Sakura se veía igual que si la estuviera agarrando un bebé, y eso me frustró tanto, que apreté inconscientemente más el agarre.

-Cuida lo que dices, Ama –murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos, hasta dejarlos convertidos en dos rendijas verdes, que me recordaron a una serpiente a punto de atacar- No me conoces, así que no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Soltando una risa sardónica, me acerqué más a ella.

-No me hagas reír, Haruno –dije- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Pues estás equivocada. Eres tú la que debería cuidar esa boquita tan linda que tienes –el sarcasmo tiñó claramente mi voz, y podía jurar que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Bien- Puede que no te conozca demasiado, pero sé lo suficiente de ti como para darme cuenta de que no eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Ni una mísera mosca –repetí, antes de que tuviera ocasión de replicar. Mis facciones se transformaron a una de desprecio, y estuve a punto de escupirle en la cara, si no hubiera sido porque recordé que Hinata estaba en la habitación. Y entre su mejor amiga y yo, era obvio quién llevaba las de perder con la chica Hyuuga. Por lo que, e ignorando cada uno de mis instintos, la solté, logrando que se tambaleara ligeramente hacia atrás, y le di la espalda- No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, Haruno. No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo.

-Con una niñita caprichosa, obviamente –repuso inmediatamente- No eres más que eso. He visto como te comportas, también. Actúas muy bien la imagen de niñita sufrida y odiada por todos, pero no puedes engañarme a mí. ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que eres patética –esto lo masculló entre dientes, recalcando el asco que le producía la palabra. Mis manos se apretaron con fuerza a mis costados- Patéticamente ridícula. ¿Por qué no haces algo y sales de la mierda en la que estás? ¿Qué acaso no eres la todopoderosa Tenten? No eres más que una farsa, una mentira. Eres patética, Tenten. PA-TE-TI...

No llegó a terminar la frase. Mi puño se estrelló, con toda la furia contenida, en su mejilla inferior, lanzándola hacia atrás. Jadeé, apretando y rechinando los dientes.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Haruno –ordené, acercándome a ella, tomándola de la pechera de su pijama, y alzándola hasta que quedó a la altura de mis ojos, que –estaba segura- demostraban toda la furia que tenía guardada- No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, ¿escuchaste? –asintió levemente con la cabeza- Creo que no me oíste. ¿Escuchaste? –repetí, sacudiéndola. La furia corría por mis venas, llenando cada espacio desocupado, y dándome las agallas para decir cosas que, en estado "normal", me habría pensado dos veces antes de decir. Pero la ira es algo interesante, impetuoso, sin control, que sólo sigue sus propias leyes, y no respeta los deseos de uno. Es cómo el mar, y cuando comienza a agitarse, puede ser devastador. Unas lágrimas cayeron del borde de sus ojos, y me arrancaron una carcajada sin sentimientos- ¿Quién es la patética ahora? Mírate. Llorando porque una chica tiene los suficientes cojones de decirte qué no debes hacer. ¿Quién es la patética ahora? Tú, Sakura, y nadie más que tú. Estoy segura que tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. ¿Crees que no sé lo que son? –pregunté, ante su mirada desconcertada y llorosa- Son unos pobretones. Entraste becada. Tus padres estaban muy felices cuando recibiste la carta. ¿Qué les cuentas, Haruno? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tu mejor amiga es la todopoderosa Hinata Hyuuga? ¿Que te estás enamorando como una idiota del grandioso Neji Hyuuga? ¿Que tu otra compañera de cuarto es una puta que se acuesta con todos? ¿Eso les dices? Pues me importa una mierda –la solté, haciendo que cayera nuevamente- No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado acá. ¿Sabes lo que es sentirse la paria de un lugar? ¿Saber que todo lo que haces, dices y piensas está mal, sólo porque no concuerda con lo que otros imbéciles consideran que está bien? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que se siente ser el centro de todas las burlas? –reí sin humor nuevamente- No lo creo. Tu vida ha sido tan jodidamente perfecta, que no concibes cómo alguien puede ser tan amargado. Pero, te diré algo: ¡abre los ojos de una puta vez! El mundo no es la perfecta burbuja en la que has crecido toda tu vida. Es cruel, es desalmado y es egoísta, y si no sabes defenderte de la forma correcta, si no sabes alzar los muros necesarios, van a pasar encima de ti siempre. Esa es la realidad, Sakura, y aquí vas a encontrar mucho de eso. ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no les cuentas eso a tus padres? Cuéntales como tiraste a la basura una guitarra que no era tuya, cómo te escapaste, dos veces, y de noche, a un lugar prohibido, sin saber siquiera lo que podría esperarte abajo. Cuéntales cómo fue que una rata de alcantarilla prácticamente violó a tu compañera de cuarto, sólo para que a ti no te expulsaran –expulsé, con un resoplido, el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. A esas alturas, mis uñas habían dejado surcos en mi palma, y tenía los dientes tan apretados, que me comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Sakura me miraba con los ojos como platos, al igual que Hinata, pero sin hacer asomo de moverse. Aparentemente, la había aterrado- Eso no lo vas a decir –determiné, cambiando la voz a una más seria y menos escandalosa- Porque no es lindo. Y prefieres que tus padres vean la vida de color rosa, tal y como tu cabello, para que no se preocupen de su princesita. Pero la vida no es rosa, Sakura, y es mejor que lo entiendas pronto. Después, puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Con ese dramático final –seguía teniendo mi humo negro, a pesar de todo-, me giré completamente, y me eché nuevamente sobre mi cama, sin taparme ni nada, sólo deseando que ellas siguieran mi ejemplo.

Y, después de un rato, lo hicieron, quedando todo en silencio. Cinco minutos después, me dormí otra vez, dejando mi mente vagar a su antojo por mis recuerdos.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso sería todo. Espero que me dejen un review, aunque sea para decirme que tan raro -o malo, como quieran- lo encontraron. Recuerden que, a pesar de lo adusto que es el fic en general, es muy sociable. Además, no quieren que entre en depresión, ¿o sí? xDD<em>

_Bye, cuídense, gracias a todas por todo su amor, y las quiero más de lo que las palabras podrían jamás expresar. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove16._

_P.D.: Llegué a los cien reviews :D Muchas gracias a todas, las amo un montón ^o^ Son las mejores, sin duda *o*_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ejem, ejem... Bueno, cumplo con el plazo para dejar mi capítulo ^^. Espero que les guste. Lo saqué en un par de horas. Anoche me quedé hasta muy tarde revisándolo, y realmente espero que les guste. No les voy a decir la sorpresa que les tengo ;) En fin, este es mi pequeño regalo de Año Nuevo ^^_

_Bueno, a los reviews anónimos ^^:_

**_ceci: Jejejejeje. Mi pequeña venganza contra Sakura : Aunque, siendo totalmente honesta, Sakura también es uno de mis personajes favoritos. De hecho, está justo detrás de Hinata, y ésta detrás de Tenten :P Así que, creo que igual me costó hacer la escena. En realidad, no me gustó mucho, pero como a ustedes sí... pues no me quejo xDD. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo. Feliz Año Nuevo, que tengas otro genial :D_**

**_lezliee: Bueno, gracias :$ Y la ira es tan indomable, que hay que dejarla salir. Y no pienso decirte hasta un par de capítulos más lo que va a sucede con Neji, así que te conformas con lo que puse acá. Espero que te guste ;D Y no es mi culpa dejarlo en un momento crucial, es sólo que me gana la idea de hacerlas esperar xDD. Y sí, soy mala u.u. Cuídate tú también, ten un gran fin de año y un 2012 aún más estupendo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos estamos leyendo :D_**

**_lala - chan; Seeh... rarísimo xDD. Pero yo soy rarísima, así que tiene sentido :P Sakura tenía que aclarar las cosas con la pelirrosa. No podía quedarse así, con la apreciación de que Tenten era una puta cualquiera. Sí, después de todo, Karin es la que cumple ese papel. Y a la perfección xDD. Ejem... bueno, veremos si te gusta este capítulo ^^U Ojalá que si. Bueno, bye. Cuídate, ten un lindo fin de año, un próspero 2012. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo._**

_Y eso sería todo, señoritas xDD. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Esta vez, les deseo un hermoso 2012, que todos sus deseos para el próximo año se hagan realidad, y recuerden que las cosas malas siempre pueden ir peor xDD. Sólo miren a Tenten :P _

_No, mentira. Las cosas malas siempre sirven de experiencia, y lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuertes ;)_

_Las dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por leer ^^_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XVII<span>_**

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? –inquirió Shikamaru, por enésima vez, haciéndome rolar los ojos- ¿O a Shino? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan problemática?<p>

Estábamos en la biblioteca, que era un salón enorme, circular igual que el hall central, con una cúpula en lo alto, de piedra maciza color gris. Estaba decorada igual que, suponía yo, lo había estado cinco siglos antes. Con diversos cuadros de autores renacentistas colgados en las paredes, frescos en el techo y hermosos vitrales bizantinos, que me hacían considerar la posibilidad de, tal vez, estudiar arte. Aunque, cuando recordaba que tendría que aprender cada puta diferencia entre un color y otro, me ponía verde y rechazaba de plano la probabilidad. En sí, la biblioteca era un laberinto del Minotauro 2.0, en el cual las estanterías hacían las veces de piedras. Sin contar que la bibliotecaria parecía, realmente, una bestia mitológica, capaz de comerte los intestinos si le hacías algo a los libros que tanto cuidaba. Y, lo más gracioso –retorcidamente, claro-, era que no podía tener más de veinte años. Sabaku no Temari, la hermana de Gaara, parecía una vieja amargada de cuarenta.

Desvié la atención de mi libro de física, clavando mis ojos en los de él. Nagato-sensei nos había colocado un examen para la próxima clase, y la forma en la que me había mirado al decir: "espero que sus resultados no sean un completo fiasco nuevamente", me había indicado que, si bien esperaba exactamente eso de los demás cabeza hueca del salón, tenía sus "esperanzas" cifradas en mí. No que yo planeara sacar menos del máximo puntaje, pero el profesor tenía una particular forma de joderme la mente en cada una de sus pruebas, así que lo mejor era estudiar y asegurar. Después de todo, mi futuro dependía de ello.

Tragándome el suspiro exasperado que pugnaba por salir, crucé los brazos sobre el libro, aún con la vista clavada en él, recién percatándome del tinte levemente frustrado dentro de su aburrido y monótono caoba. Shikamaru era de ese color, sin lugar a dudas. Serio, calmo, sin variaciones, sin grandes sorpresas. Era, en gran medida, y en muchos aspectos, aburrido, y sus cambios de humor eran tan poco drásticos, que llegaban a ser predecibles. Pero algo dentro de él, lo que se escondía detrás de esa mirada hastiada, de esa inexpresividad, lo que lo hacía un tanto interesante. Shikamaru era misterioso y complejo a su modo, y el hecho de que se escondiera un coeficiente de sobre doscientos tras toda esa fachada de chico común y fracasado, sólo agregaba sabor al asunto.

-Shika –lo llamé, saliendo de mis pensamientos. Mi voz se notaba cansada, sin fuerzas ni ganas para pelear sobre algo que veníamos discutiendo demasiado tiempo. Estaba harta- Por millonésima vez, no necesitaba tu ayuda. Ni la de nadie. Era algo entre Kabuto y yo.

Enarcó una ceja.

-Karin no pareció considerarlo así.

-Karin es una metiche y puta sádica –repliqué, bufando para apartar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi frente- No tenía pito que tocar ahí.

-De todas formas, lo tocó.

Gruñí entre dientes.

-No me digas.

Su mandíbula se tensionó.

-Problemática –murmuró, casi escupiendo la palabra, sacándome una risita por lo bajo. Me fulminó con la mirada, demostrando un poco de ese fuego que, yo sabía, ardía debajo de toda esa fachada de serenidad- Y, por último, debiste haberme dicho en cuánto sucedió.

Negué con la cabeza. _Ahí vamos de nuevo..._

-¿Para qué? –repetí la pregunta que le había hecho una tonelada de veces, siempre encontrando la misma respuesta.

-Habría podido hacer algo, Tenten, por problemático que fuera. Podría haber...

-¿Qué? –corté, ya hasta más arriba de la coronilla. Usualmente, cuando comenzaba, lo dejaba hablar, sin tomarle demasiado en cuenta, y tratando de ignorar su molesta voz grave penetrando en mi brumosa mente. Pero ahora estaba con los humores de perro, y no pensaba seguir aguantando. Joder, que el "problema" ya había pasado- ¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿Qué podrías haber hecho, Nara? ¿Qué? Por favor, ilumíname, que mi cerebro de molusco no me permite visualizar la genialidad que tienes en mente –lo presioné con la mirada, y cuando noté que vacilaba en su determinación, supe que lo tenía en el bolsillo. Shikamaru, a pesar de toda su inteligencia, era una presa fácil cuando de debatir se trataba. No le gustaban particularmente los conflictos, y el sólo hecho de considerar enfrascarse en uno, lo hacía retirarse sin salir dañado. Adoptando la típica postura de persuasión –mirada directo a los ojos, barbilla firme, palabras claras y concisas, manos sobre la mesa y piernas cruzadas al lado-, comencé con mi trabajo- Nada, Shikamaru, porque _yo_ no te habría dejado hacer nada. Los hechos tenían que ser tal y como sucedieron. ¿Crees que a mí me gustó hacerlo? ¿Que disfruté con su polla dentro? ¡Claro que no! Pero... tenía que hacerlo. Era algo que había prometido, Shika. Di mi palabra de que lo haría. Y si empiezo a quebrar mi palabra, ¿qué más me queda?

Resopló por lo bajo, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. Parecía cansado. De hecho, yo sabía que lo estaba. Estresado, cansado, fastidiado, frustrado y, sobre todo, harto. De todo y todos. Igual que yo. Desde lo de Kabuto, un mes había transcurrido, y la mierda que Karin había esparcido no había hecho sino crecer, como una bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo. Y, joder, yo estaba en el centro de esa puta bola. Un mes, en el que había roto más narices, manos, brazos y testículos de los que podía contar o recordar, gracias a la muy agradable publicidad que me estaba haciendo la pelirroja, gratuitamente, la zorra amable. Habían comenzado a circular rumores de que yo daba sexo, a cambio de cualquier cantidad de dinero que me permitiera comprar la sustancia alucinógena que se le viniera en reverenda gana al cotilla de turno. Lo cual me enfermaba. Más de algún imbécil –de hecho, estaba segura que casi todos los del Internado- se me habían acercado para entregarme una generosa cantidad de dinero, a cambio de un rato agradable. Lo único que habían obtenido era alguna parte de su cuerpo dañada, y un fajo de billetes menos. Si se las daban de generosos, yo no los iba a rechazar, ¿no?

Como fuera, el punto era que Karin –y sus amigotes, claro- se habían vuelto tan pesados al respecto, que el último rumor que había sido esparcido era que me había acostado con nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru. El ataque de risa que me había dado cuando lo escuché, en la cafetería, fue suficiente para echar por tierra esa suposición, pero los demás seguían tan activos como si tuvieran pilas larga duración, y el hecho de haber dañado a casi toda la mitad masculina del Internado no hacía sino aumentar los rumores. Y me estaba hartando. Tenía ganas de agarrar a Karin y darle una tunda que no olvidara jamás, que quedara viendo estrellitas y que su perfecto rostro –en opinión de todos, menos de mí- se deformara de tal forma, que no tuviera oportunidad alguna de burlarse nuevamente de alguien. Pero me retenía la posibilidad de ser expulsada del Internado, y eso yo no lo iba a permitir. Porque sí, el Internado y sus alumnos eran una mierda –excepto casos específicos-, pero era mi único pase a un futuro independiente de mis padres, por lo que tendría que estar loca de remate para hacer algo que interrumpiera eso. Así las cosas, tendría que pasar ese trago amargo.

Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Tienes razón –murmuró- Y siempre la has tenido. Siempre lo he sabido, por otro lado –suspiró- Pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ti.

Agradecí a cada dios del que me acordaba en esos momentos, que Shika estuviera con los ojos tapados. Me había sonrojado, joder, y ahora trataba de recuperar mi equilibrio interior. Igual que un par de veces antes –con alguien que, definitivamente, no quería traer a la memoria-, mi respiración se había acelerado, mis latidos se habían disparado y mis neuronas parecían estar corriendo de un lado a otro, histéricas por cualquier motivo estúpido, y sin demasiadas ganas de cooperar en mis procesos mentales.

Susurré, lo más bajo que pude –aunque no lo suficiente para que él no escuchara-, un "gracias", para luego volver a centrarme en mi libro de física, y las fórmulas que debía aprender a como dé lugar. Nagato había dicho que, en esta ocasión, no sería de conceptualización, sino de aplicación, por lo que las fórmulas eran claves del éxito.

-Tenten –me llamó, después de un rato, el Nara. Lo miré de reojo, indicándole que tenía mi atención- ¿Tienes idea de por qué Hyuuga te mira tanto?

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, y la tos me salió tan estruendosa, que la rubia bibliotecaria apareció de la nada, brazos en jarra y ceño fruncido, con todas las intenciones de regañarme.

-En la biblioteca no se pueden hacer ruidos fuertes –refunfuñó, irguiendo la espalda- Deberé pedirte que...

-Venga, no seas problemática, mujer –interrumpió Shikamaru, mirándola... ¿Esa era una mirada de desafío? Joder ¿de qué demonios me había perdido?

La chica enarcó una ceja, desviando su atención de mí, y centrándola en mi amigo. Los miré, curiosa, mientras ella torcía su boca en una sonrisa socarrona, y bajaba una de las manos, marcando su cadera más de lo normal, a la vez que se apoyaba con la otra en la mesa, acercándose al moreno. Este ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Lamento importunarte cuando estás con tu novia, vago –su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia- Pero ella está interrumpiendo la calma del lugar. Debe irse.

-Se estaba ahogando.

-Y a mí me da sarpullido con el sol –replicó ella, destilando sarcasmo- Ninguna de las dos cosas viene al caso, así que te largas, chica.

Más que nada por lo extraño del asunto que porque fuera una buena niña –porque no lo era-, recogí todas mis cosas, le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpa y "esto-me-lo-tienes-que-explicar" a Shikamaru, otra de curiosidad a la chica y salí del lugar, sintiendo en todo momento un par de ojos que me seguían. No quería voltear. Joder, juro que no quería. Pero la voluntad no siempre es fuerte, y cuando tus neuronas comienzan a morir súbitamente y sin siquiera dejarte terminar los pensamientos, lo único que queda es no pensar. Lo que, obviamente, yo había dejado de hacer hacía muchísimo –demasiado, de hecho- tiempo.

Por lo que volteé. Y me encontré con ese par de ojos perla que me estaban comenzando a robar el sueño. ¿Cómo era posible que en un mes y una semana ese chico se hubiera metido tan adentro? ¡Si hasta parecía una de esas idiotas de novela rosa, carajo! Me comenzaba a dar migraña por las noches, pensando en qué jodido momento acepté dejarlo entrar. Pudo haber sido en el sótano, cuando me vino un ataque de neura y se vio forzado a llevarme en volandas. O en la terraza, durante el abrazo tan completamente normal que nos dimos. O bien podía haber sido en la fiesta que Karin había preparado una semana atrás, dónde –por confabulación de todas las putas estrellas del universo- nos habíamos besado.

Cerré los ojos, recordando el momento.

Neji y yo estábamos en un borde de la pista de baile, oscuro, dónde no había nadie más. Habíamos conversado durante toda la noche. Bueno, técnicamente, yo había hablado hasta por los codos, y él sólo había hecho una intervención de vez en cuando –que se resumía a unos cuantos "Hmp" y "Sí", con alguna variación de "No" entre medio. Sin embargo, en esos momentos estábamos en silencio, mirando con indiferencia las parejas que se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de lo que la pelirroja consideraba música.

Fue entonces que se desató el infierno.

A alguien –seguramente un estúpido que merecía morir de la peor forma posible, en mi humilde opinión- se le había ocurrido alumbrar a las parejas de la pista de baile, obligándolas a que se besaran si esto sucedía. Como ya todos estaban medio borrachos –incluyendo al Hyuuga y a mí (¿quién diría que el vodka hiciera tales desgracias en el organismo?-, se aceptó la propuesta. Las parejas se fueron sucediendo, una tras otra, mientras que los silbidos y gritos de "búsquense un motel" –entre otro- pululaban por todas partes, un reflector me llegó de lleno en la cara, haciéndome tambalear y caer hacia atrás. Bueno, casi. Neji me había sostenido de los hombros, murmurando un "es demasiado alcohol ya", y en ese instante, Karin había aparecido de quién sabía dónde, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bueno, háganlo –había informado/ordenado, con sus ojos carmesí brillando maliciosamente- Todos estamos esperando.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿El qué, exactamente?

Detrás de mí, Neji bufó una maldición entre dientes, girándome hasta chocar con su mirada blanquecina.

-Besarnos –respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y, como reacción automática, mi mente comenzó a divagar en las posibilidades, mientras mis ojos se clavaban en sus labios. Eran delgados, firmes y definidos. Cincelados en piedra, pensé. Igual que todo él. Tragando en seco, traté de no apartar la vista, intentando probar un punto que no tenía demasiado claro en mi obnubilada –y ebria- mente.

Y sucedió. De alguna forma, alguien –suponía Karin, a quién le debía un puñetazo y un abrazo de agradecimiento- había logrado empujarme y hacerme chocar contra los labios sorprendentemente suaves del Hyuuga. Y después, todo se volvió una vorágine. Uno de sus brazos hizo prisión en mi cintura, mientras que la otra se apoyaba en mi cabeza y me inclinaba hacia un lado, buscando un mejor ángulo para el beso. No que me importara, realmente. Mi mente ya había hecho cortocircuito, y lo que sucedería de ahí en más se podía ir a la joda. No me importaba, tampoco.

Apreté la mandíbula. Joder, no tenía que recordar aquello. Al menos, eso se suponía. Neji había cortado el beso unos segundos después, y la mirada de burla que le dirigió a Karin me dijo que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Y sus palabras siguientes lo confirmaron, aunque no del todo.

-Besar a una _verdadera _chica –murmuró- Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

Y algo se había roto dentro de mí. No entendía, ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía esa opresión cada vez que recordaba la frialdad de su voz. Me repetía una y otra vez que era imposible que eso doliera. Era estúpido, era ridículo, era absurdo. Y era muy real.

Joder con el Hyuuga.

Murmurando un montón de maldiciones por lo bajo –contra mí, contra Karin, contra _él_, contra el estúpido que tuvo la idea y contra todo el puto y jodido mundo-, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, que había comenzado a vibrar unos segundos antes. Fruncí el ceño cuando me percaté que tenía un mensaje de mi hermana. Reika no solía mandar mensajes, a menos que fuera una emergencia familiar grado Apocalipsis, como ella misma los denominaba. Y como eso no sucedía nunca, me sorprendía tener un mensaje de ella. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Mi madre se había tirado de un décimo piso? La alegría que me invadió me hizo sentir culpable, por lo que –y tratando de ignorar el sentimiento-, apreté las teclas para ver lo que quería decirme mi hermana.

"Tenny-nee-chan , iré a visitarte pronto. ¡Te llevaras una sorpresa enorme! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! Espero que estés bien. Besos y mucho amor, Rei".

_Joder_. Bloqueando el celular, traté de no estresarme más de la cuenta.

Mi hermana venía al Internado. Mi dulce, adorable, inocente e ingenua hermana venía a meterse en la boca del lobo, A.K.A Internado Konoha, A.K.A. segundo hogar de Lucifer.

Mi vida se estaba jodiendo más de la cuenta, definitivamente. Entré a mi cuarto –al cual me había dirigido inconscientemente- y me quedé de piedra.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

* * *

><p><em>Y eso sería todo. Espero que me dejen un review, aunque sea para decirme que tan raro -o malo, como quieran- lo encontraron. Recuerden que, a pesar de lo adusto que es el fic en general, es muy sociable. Además, no quieren que entre en depresión, ¿o sí? xDD Y... perdón por dejarlo ahí, pero les juro que el próximo año -como queda tanto xDD- les traigo la conti. Aunque no sé si pueda escribir algo coherente, considerando la jarana que se me viene encima -.- Ah, bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.<em>

_Bye, cuídense, gracias a todas por todo su amor, y las quiero más de lo que las palabras podrían jamás expresar. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo. Que tengan un hermoso fin de año, un 2012 fenomenal, y... bueno, todas las chorradas que puse arriba xDD._

_Las quiero ;D_

_TemaLove16._


	18. Chapter 18

_Perdón perdón, perdón, perdón. Una y mil veces perdón, y eso no basta, un millón de veces más. De verdad, no saben lo mucho que lo siento. Jamás me había atrasado tanto en la publicación de un capítulo de este fic. Oh, carajo, no saben cómo lo siento. Sé que las posibles razones que tenga para este descomunal atraso no le interesarán a nadie, así que sólo les digo que me perdonen, estaba bloqueada (pero del verbo bloqueada) y sin ideas para este capítulo. De hecho, tuve que OBLIGARME a hacerlo, sino quizás hasta cuando las/os tenía esperando. Perdón, de nuevo. No era mi intención. Todas/os ustedes merecen puntualidad, y yo acá, como una desagradecida, les hago esperar toda una semana. Lo lamento de todo corazón, y espero que la espera se vea recompensada, aunque no creo, porque sigue sin gustarme el capítulo (como siempre xDD)._

_Ahora, a los reviews anónimos:_

**_ceci: Em... si te dijera lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, perdería la gracia, ¿no? xDD. No sé. La verdad, escribí lo del beso en un impulso de mi loca mente, y ahora tengo que inventarme la razón para las palabras de Neji. Así que, por ahora, te dejaré en la incertidumbre xDD. Y sí, soy mala T.T Lo acabo de probar con esta ausencia. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero en serio que estaba bloqueada -.- Bye, cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo._**

**_Monii: Ay, mujer, eres demasiado linda *o*. Lo de Neji fue un impulso. Ni siquiera yo sé por qué dijo lo que dijo, así que tendremos que esperar que a mi imaginación se le ocurra una razón plausible -o no tanto xDD- para eso. Y Shika preocupado es un amor ^o^ Tenía unas ganas que no te imaginas de escribirlo así :D Creo que todas quisiéramos un amigo así, alguien que se preocupe de nosotras sin importar lo mal que lo tratemos. Afortunadamente, yo ya tengo el mío (¡y vaya que lo jodo xDD!), así que si aún no encuentras el tuyo, corre a buscarlo, que se... Ah, no, eso es el comercial xDD. Em... espero que tengas un hermoso año también, que no sea el fin del mundo -porque no sé si termine esta historia antes de que llegue la fecha tan anunciada xDD-, y que lo disfrutes al máximo. Más en serio, yo tampoco creo que sea el final de nada. Sólo el principio de algo, que puede ser bueno o malo, pero que sucederá inevitablemente. Así que, a disfrutar el 2012, que se viene buenísimo ;D Yo también te quiero mucho, cuídate, recuerda comerte los vegetales... oh, no, eso es para mi prima chica xDD. Ignora eso xDD. Que te vaya genial a ti también, saludos desde mi Chile tan lindo que es, y espero que te guste este capítulo -tarde, pero está xDD. Nos estamos leyendo._**

**_lezliee: Si, ¿verdad? Igual, la pelirroja algo hizo bueno xDD. Aunque, no se sabe que tan bueno xDD. En el cuarto estaba... ¡Masashi Kishimoto en bañador y tomando tequila! :D... No, mentira xDD. Es que ando todavía media prendida del Año nuevo xDD. La hermana de Tenten vendrá a revolucionar la historia, ya lo verás, y a explicar un par de puntos medios extraños xDD. Así que, paciencia ;D Cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar y nos estamos leyendo. Bye. Lo siento por el retraso Dx_**

**_ZuperAntoniOner: Em... supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a tu novia, por recomendarme (?). Aunque me encantaría saber quién es, para al menos agradecerle xDD. Pero bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada. Usaré mis poderes extrasensoriales para descubrirlo (?) xDD. Y sí, eres el primer hombre, así que... siéntete acosado de estrógeno xDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado (porque si te gustó, ¿verdad?). Espero que los próximos también te gusten. Lo siento por el retraso._**

**_thekimy17: ¡Hola! Como eres nueva, te doy la cordial bienvenida al muy sociable fic Mi jodida vida xDD. Más en serio, me alegra que te haya gustado, y que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer un review. La verdad, no sé como hago para merecerlas (ahora tengo que agregar un "o" xDD) Em... oh, sí. El review xDD. Gracias por el halago, en serio, se valora mucho :$ En este capítulo no aparece Neji, pero te juro que el próximo si tendrá un papel importante. Bye, cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar, lo siento por el retraso, espero que no te hayas desilusionado u.u Nos estamos leyendo._**

_Y eso sería todo. Gracias por leer, comentar y no fallar nunca. No saben cuanto los quiero (porque ahora somos de ambos sexos ^ô^) y espero que me perdonen este retraso. Ah, y que les guste el capítulo, claro xDD._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XVIII<span>_**

* * *

><p>Entre todas las rarezas que me habían ocurrido en ese año, sin duda lo del sótano se llevaba la palma. Es decir, monstruos alienígenas que no tenían ton ni son era lo suficientemente extraño y anormal –porque estaba segura que esos personajes salidos directo de la imaginación de Ray Bradbury NO tenían nada de normal- como para encabezar la lista. Pero esto también lograba rivalizar con ello.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha era considerado en todo el Internado como el Rey. Literalmente. Se dirigían a él de esa forma, lo trataban como si fuera uno, y si a su Señoría no le gustaba una cosa, ardía Troya, Sodoma y Gomorra se destruían de nuevo y el infierno se convertía en un lugar paradisiaco comparado a lo que se transformaba ese lugar. Ciertamente, el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha –dueño de sólo Kami sabía cuántas empresas- tenía el control de ese lugar, y la única persona que lograba cerrarle su gran y arrogante bocota, era Karin, que de todas formas no lo hacía muy seguido, porque tenía una insana obsesión con el Uchiha.

Así pues, era raro encontrarlo en situaciones poco favorecedoras. Era inteligente, era guapo, era astuto y era parte de la realeza. Era perfecto, según muchas opiniones de muchas chicas, y hacía lo que se le venía en reverenda gana. Por eso, sorprenderlo era sumamente difícil. Especialmente, cuando se trataba de chicas. Chicas que se tiraba. Chicas con se follaba. Chicas que desechaba. Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por eso, especialmente por lo último, y por ser alguien arrogante, vil, peligroso y manipulador. Igual que Karin, si te ponías a pensarlo.

Por eso, más que nada, se me hacía raro verlo ahí. En _mi _habitación. Sentado en _mí _cama. Con Sakura literalmente encima de él, besándose desenfrenadamente, recorriendo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa como pulpo. Joder, que juraba ver más de dos manos. Bueno, cuatro manos, en realidad. Y eso era, hasta que entré y mi muy desarrollado sentido de la sutileza.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –deberían darme un premio.

Sakura saltó del regazo del Uchiha como si hubiera recibido una corriente eléctrica, llegando en tiempo récord al otro extremo del cuarto, con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, la respiración agitada, la blusa en cualquier parte –cubriendo de puro milagro el sujetador-, la falda por la cintura, las bragas casi fuera y, en suma, todo el aspecto de una puta. Fruncí el ceño. Okay, no me caía precisamente bien. De hecho, tenía ganas de golpearle la cabeza en la pared hasta hacerla sangrar, sólo para que me dejara en paz. Pero una cuestión era esa, y otra que le deseara una venérea por parte del niño mimado del Internado.

Cruzando los brazos, exigí una explicación con la mirada. Sakura, obviamente, no la iba a dar, puesto que se encontraba demasiado ocupada arreglando su ropa en el rincón, por lo que me dirigí hacia el Uchiha. No que quisiera hacerlo, claro. Desde _esa _vez, no había vuelto a encontrarme con ninguno a solas. De hecho, me alejaba lo más posible de ellos. No me inspiraban nada más que algo parecido a la lástima –por ser tan retorcidos- y asco –por lo mismo. Sencillamente, no quería tenerlos ni a cinco océanos de mí, y sólo el saber que en dos años saldría de esa lugar, me impedía telefonear a mi madre –contra todos mis principios- y pedirle un cambio de Internado.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante mi mirada furibunda, arreglándose como si nada la corbata desanudada. Levantándose, aliso su camisa, hizo un extraño gesto con su cabeza para acomodar su cabello, y se acercó a grades pero tranquilos pasos a la pelirrosa, quién se encogió en su lugar como si le tuviera miedo. Patético. Fruncí el ceño, contrariada. Esa era la exacta imagen de mujer que yo aborrecía. La debilucha, llorona e ingenua. Me había esforzado toda mi vida para no ser así, para evitar caer en ese círculo vicioso que consistía la falta de autoestima. Porque si bien yo no me amaba, tampoco era tan idiota como para no tener un poquito de amor propio, y hacerle frente a cualquier imbécil que se me parara en frente. Kabuto y muchos otros podían dar fe de ello, y comenzaba a repugnarme la actitud de Sakura. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, le demuestra a su posible agresor que tiene miedo? De eso se alimentaban los hombres como Uchiha, y no podía creer que la nerdota Haruno –porque ya había caído de su pedestal de chica popular al gritarle en plena fiesta a Karin que era una zorra- fuera tan idiota como para hacerlo. Para entenderlo, se necesitaban dos dedos de frente, y Sakura tenía, como mínimo, cinco. Por eso, me asqueó sobremanera cuando Sasuke tomó su mentón con fuerza, y la acercó hasta sus labios, besándola levemente y a la mala. Luego, se apartó, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Búscame para terminar lo que empezamos, Sa-ku-ra –dijo, separando su nombre en sílabas, paladeándolo como si estuviera catando un vino. La aludida frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para replicar. Sasuke la cortó con una risa sardónica. Parecían estar envueltos en su burbuja personal, tensionada y abstracta, ajenos por completo a mi existencia, sin nada más que ellos en el mundo. Me sentía intrusa. Como si no debiera estar ahí, como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante, algo que _tenía _que ocurrir, por cualquier estúpido motivo que se le ocurriera a cualquier dios de turno. Yo no _debía _estar ahí- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dar el discurso de la señorita agraviada? A las zorras no les queda eso, Haruno.

Y ese fue el fin de Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, bueno. Casi.

Sakura, rechinando los dientes, acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos, cerró la mano en un puño, tiró el brazo atrás, agarró impulso, y luego impactó contra la –no por mucho tiempo- perfecta nariz del Uchiha, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia atrás. Sakura jadeaba, suponía que por la impresión de haber hecho semejante acción, pero yo estaba que me subía a bailar la macarena. Al fin ese idiota engreído y soberbio recibía lo que se merecía. No era yo la que se lo daba, aunque ganas no me habían faltado nunca, pero igual se sentía gratificante. El saber que había ocurrido, el haberlo presenciado, era impagable. Así como el poema en el que se había transformado el rostro de Sasuke, que ahora miraba a Sakura como si fuera lo más repugnante del mundo. Curiosamente, yo me sentía capaz de besar a la pelirrosa. Cosas de la vida.

-No, y repito, NO –remarcó ella, irguiéndose en su metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, frunciendo el ceño y recordándome vagamente a una de las profesoras del Internado- me vuelvas a tratar de puta. Si quieres que alguien te caliente los pantalones y te mame la polla, bastardo cabrón, Karin siempre ha tenido las piernas bien abiertas. Y, por lo que sé, es casi tu zorra personal. Vete con ella si quieres follar. Shannaro.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo la pelirrosa educadita decía tanta palabra malsonante junta? Oh, sí. Desde que me tenía a _mí _de compañera de cuarto.

-A mí no me... –comenzó Sasuke, con la voz gangosa. Definitivamente, Sakura le había quebrado la nariz. Sin embargo, Sakura lo detuvo, acercándose nuevamente a él, tomándolo del chaleco cerca del cuello, y arrastrándolo para que saliera del cuarto. Joder, que la visión era tan hilarante. Llegaron frente a mí, me aparté haciendo una burlona reverencia al chico –quién me miraba entre resentido y precavido-, para luego disfrutar de la visión de alguien insultando al todopoderoso niño mimado con complejo de dios. Joder, se sentía bien.

-A ti sí, idiota malnacido –fue lo último que le gritó Sakura, antes de dar un portazo más grande que todos los que había dado yo hasta entonces, haciendo que incluso el piso temblara ligeramente. Joder, esa chica tenía fuerza, carajo. Tenía ganas de una pelea con ella, pero como no era el momento, no creí conveniente provocarla. Podría volarme los dientes, de eso estaba segura, y los necesitaba hasta, por lo menos, unos setenta años más. Como mínimo.

-¿Terminaste la escena con tu novio? –inquirí, caminando hasta mi cama y comenzando a ordenarla por primera vez desde el inicio del año. Bufó por lo bajo y se tiró encima de su propia cama, con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas y las manos cerradas en dos puños junto a su desordenado cabello- ¿De dónde sacaste ese gancho?

-De Karate Kid –murmuró ácidamente, logrando que sonriera de lado- ¿Por qué te interesa, de cualquier forma? –preguntó, después de unos momentos en silencio- Hasta hace media hora me ignorabas del todo. Ni siquiera te habría importado si me hubiera tirado por la ventana –_Error. _Sí me importaba. Joder que me importaba- ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Se vienen pruebas y no quiero tensión de más? –sugerí, en plan de broma. Por algún motivo, la escena anterior me había aligerado el ánimo. Había algo entre ellos que se me escapaba, porque estaba segura que Uchiha no habría dejado que nadie completamente desconocido para él le hablara de esa manera –ni de coña. Pero no me importaba. Prefería ese extraño buen humor que me traía en esos momentos, que ponerme a pensar en cosas que me llevarían a otras. Otras que, quizá, fueran desagradables. No, prefería aprovechar mi ánimo.

Nos sumimos en un silencio nuevamente, aunque ahora era menos tensionado que antes. Yo ordenaba mi ropa abandonada, botaba toda la basura acumulada que encontraba, y trataba de no acumular demasiadas chucherías inútiles encima de la mesita de noche. Era impresionante la cantidad de estupideces que se podía juntar en un mes y dos semanas. Al menos, en mi caso. Sakura se había levantado, y ahora la sentía revolver entre sus cosas a mis espaldas, buscando sólo Kami sabía qué. Decidí no preguntarle. Después de todo, ella no se había metido en lo que yo estaba haciendo, no me había jodido en un buen rato, y yo no tenía pito que tocar en sus cosas.

-¿Tenten? –llamó, dudosa, la pelirrosa, con su voz convertida en un susurro vacilante. Casi la confundí con Hinata, hasta que caí en la cuenta que la peli azul aún no hacía su aparición por el lugar. Fruncí el ceño, volteándome hacia mi otra compañera. ¿Dónde carajo estaba? Eran casi las ocho de la noche, y la chica Hyūga nunca –lo que era nunca- llegaba más allá de las siete y media. Tendría que...

La única neurona que me quedó, después del beso del Hyūga, corría de un lado a otro de mi cabeza, luchando por no perecer. Aunque se estaba haciendo jodidamente difícil ese año. Sakura estaba parada frente a mí, sonrojada levemente, y con la cabeza gacha, extendiendo su brazo hacia mí. Yo me quedé de piedra, buscando razonar todo aquello. Aunque, claro, con una neurona, me iba a costar un poco hacerlo. De hecho, tenía la leve impresión de que incluso con la misma cantidad de neuronas que Einstein sería capaz de entenderlo del todo.

En la mano de Sakura, reluciendo bajo el brillo del sol que entraba por la ventana con las cortinas corridas, soberbiamente mostrando cada una de sus seis cuerdas y casi burlándose de mí, reposaba mi guitarra. Estaba igual que como la recordaba. Negra, con el clavijero levemente gastado en la parte superior, su caja de resonancia plagada de pegatinas de mis bandas favoritas. Sin embargo, tenía cambios. El brazo ya no tenía números en los espacios entre los trastes –que le había hecho con una punta de lapicera cuando recién me la habían regalado, y estaba aprendiendo a tocar-, las cuerdas eran claramente nuevas, y el clavijero no tenía la fea marca que Reika le había hecho al lanzar un cuchillo cuando se enojó porque le había negado la entrada a mi habitación. Estaba en un indefinido punto entre una nueva y una vieja guitarra, y se veía tan jodidamente genial, que los ojos casi se me llenaron de lágrimas. Sin embargo, me detuve a tiempo, percatándome de un pequeño detalle.

Fruncí el ceño aún más. Estaba segura que, a esas alturas, me lo dejaría marcado para el resto de mi vida.

-¿Dónde la compraste? –exigí, cruzando los brazos bajo mis senos. Sakura alzó la vista, parpadeando confundida. Rolé los ojos- No te hagas la idiota, Sakura, que no te queda. Esa no es mi guitarra –_no puede serlo_, agregué en mi fuero interno, mordiendo la parte interior de mi labio inferior, a la vez que enterraba las uñas en mis palmas. No podía ser. Sencillamente, no podía ser.

-No la compré en ninguna parte –aseguró, con un brillo de extrañeza en sus ojos verdes. Joder, estaba diciendo la verdad. Mis uñas se clavaron incluso más en mi carne. Ya casi podía sentirlas traspasándola, aunque eso no importaba demasiado. Estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada al dolor como para que eso me importara- La encontré hace cosa de una semana.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Y por qué diablos no la entregaste hace cosa de una semana?

-¡Porque estaba completamente destrozada, por supuesto! –exclamó.

-Eres era mi problema. Si _mi_ guitarra está en mal estado, es _mi_ responsabilidad repararla.

-Pero terminó así por _mi _culpa.

-¿Y qué? Sigue siendo mi problema –zanjé, juntando aún más mis cejas. Me había desviado del tema, y me impresioné de la capacidad de Sakura. Consciente o inconscientemente, estaba evadiendo la pregunta implícita bajo toda esa tontería, y lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien. La muy yegua lo hacía recondenadamente bien- Estás evadiendo.

Sakura parpadeó de nuevo, aunque ya se había borrado ese pequeño brillo de desconcierto. Había sido reemplazado por uno de vergüenza y nerviosismo, a la vez que sus labios se dirigían a su labio superior, sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, y sus manos se retorcían en su regazo. Honestamente, tanto tiempo con Hinata afectaba.

-Yo... –comenzó. Pude ver la saliva pasando por su garganta al tragar. Me dieron ganas de ahorcarla- Pues... quería... Esto...

-No tengo todo el día, _Hinata _–mascullé entre dientes, logrando que se enfadara un poquito y me mirara directamente a los ojos- ¿Y bien?

Tomó aire.

-Quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije la vez anterior –soltó de golpe, bien rápido y sin pausas. Ni siquiera sé como la entendí, pero lo hice, y me quedé desconcertada. Okay, ella había sido jodidamente prejuiciosa esa noche, hacía ya bastantes semanas, pero yo tampoco me había comportado como Sor Teresa de los Andes. No que pensara que estaba equivocada, pero me sentía ligeramente culpable al haber descubierto algo que no entraba en mis planes. Shikamaru, usando esa cabecita de genio que tenía, había investigado un poco sobre la vida de Sakura, y había encontrado mucho sobre la familia de la Haruno. Resultó que su padre había sido un eminente neurocirujano en el Hospital de Konoha, mientras que su madre se desempeñaba en el área de la pediatría. Ambos se casaron, tuvieron dos hijos –un niño y una niña-, y vivieron felices durante quince años. Un día, después del cumpleaños décimo quinto de su adorable hija mayor, los padres y el niño fueron a buscar el último regalo del día para la jovencita, que esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su familia. Lo cual nunca ocurrió. Algún desgraciado con problemas de bebida se cruzó en el camino del señor Haruno cuando la familia regresaba a casa, y los impactó de tal manera, que el auto quedó destrozado, y todos los ocupantes muertos instantáneamente. Sakura había quedado huérfana el día de su cumpleaños, y su custodia la tomó una amiga de su madre, que curiosamente era la profesora de biología del Internado, Tsunade Senju. Así que, me había equivocado medio a medio con ella. No tanto en lo relativo a ella como persona, sino a las circunstancias que la habían llevado a ello. Me había sentido horrible, por supuesto, e hipócrita. Yo, que me vanagloriaba de ser alguien sin casi prejuicios, iba y confrontaba a una chica de la que sabía poco más que su nombre y sus gustos más básicos. La voz de Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos culposos, haciendo que me removiera incómoda en mi lugar- Yo... no debí decir que eras patética. Y tampoco gritarte. Tú haces con tu vida lo que quieras, no tengo por qué meterme.

-Hmp –genial, ahora le robaba hasta la muletilla. Y me aparecía en la sopa, también. ¿Algo que agregar al asunto? Oh, sí. Estaba a cinco segundos de perdonar a alguien que cinco minutos antes quería ahorcar. Sumamente normal.

Sakura me miró divertida, con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios, sin llegar nunca a formarse. Quizá, no lo encontraba suficientemente gracioso. O, quizá, había comprendido que la situación no daba como para reírse de algo tan trivial como eso. O, quizá –y sólo quizá-, había visto el brillo casi asesino que, de seguro, había aparecido en mis labios al leer sus intenciones. Aunque, sólo quizá.

-Bueno, yo quería disculparme –repitió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Y cuando encontré la guitarra, creí que sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. La arreglé lo mejor que pude, y...

-No seas mentirosa, Sakura –interrumpí, rolando los ojos. Ella enarcó una ceja, algo ofendida- Es obvio que le dijiste a Hinata que la mandara a arreglar. No tienes por qué...

-Mis padres eran músicos cuando jóvenes –soltó de improviso, escondiendo sus ojos bajo una cortina de cabello rosa. Su tono había sido desconcertantemente frío, sus manos se habían cerrado en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tragué duro, incómoda- Me enseñaron todo lo necesario para cuidar de un instrumento musical. Sobre todo de una guitarra. Puedo asegurarte que nadie más que yo ha tocado tu instrumento desde hace una semana.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Aceptaba su ofrenda de paz y todos felices? No podía hacerlo. Sencillamente, era demasiado difícil para mí hacer algo de esa naturaleza. No solía perdonar fácilmente, y esa chica había tocado una vena importante con sus palabras. No muchos logran hacerme llegar casi inmediatamente a un nivel de ira que me resulta imposible controlar. Así que, no podía simplemente aceptar y olvidarlo todo.

Pero si podía poner un alto al fuego.

Descruzando mis brazos, alargué una temblorosa mano al brazo de la guitarra, curvando mis dedos alrededor de él una vez que lo rodeé. La sensación se sentía jodidamente bien. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sostenía una guitarra, porque Konan no había querido prestarme ninguna de las que había en el Internado, escudándose en el pobre argumento de que si había tenido los cojones para perderla, tenía que tenerlos igual para pedirle otra a mis padres. Y no había escuchado nadita de lo relacionado a mis nuevas compañeras de cuarto, por lo que había pasado casi dos meses sin tocar ningún ejemplar del instrumento, lo que se traducía en una excitación mal disimulada en esos momentos. Un cosquilleo subía por mis brazos, hasta llegar a mi nuca, y me hacía sentir... segura. De alguna forma, el sentir la guitarra, saber que estaba ahí y que era la mía, no cualquier otra encontrada en alguna tienda de poca monta, me hacía sentir que había, por fin, un piso seguro en ese Internado del infierno, y podía decir que hasta me daba ganas de reír a carcajadas. Lo cierto era que me sentía bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y lo estaba disfrutando. Mi buen humor anterior había aumentado a niveles alarmantes.

-Gracias –murmuré, una vez que ya tuve entre mis brazos el instrumento. Sakura sonrió ampliamente –sinceramente-, y el nudo en el estómago se hizo aún más apretado, provocando que un sentimiento de disconfort se abriera paso entre mi buena leche. Apartando la mirada de los demasiado profundos de ella, seguí hablando- Pero no creas que esto significa que ahora somos amigas, o algo así.

-Es sólo una tregua, lo sé –completó ella, sonando nuevamente alegre y distendida. La miré otra vez, analizándola. Seguía sonriendo, sin pizca alguna de falsedad o dolor. Ni siquiera se adivinaría que detrás de esa espectacular sonrisa se encontraba un dolor inmenso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, regresé a mi tarea anterior, organizando todo, pero con la mente aún puesta en la chica que, ahora, tecleaba como poseída en su portátil, terminando un trabajo de Biología, según comentó al aire. No lo entendía. No la comprendía. No lograba concebir cómo ella, que debió haber sufrido por la pérdida abrupta de sus padres y su hermano pequeño –según la información de Shika, no tendría más de cinco años al momento del accidente-, podía sonreír con tanta naturalidad. Toda mi vida, había pensado que las personas que conocían el verdadero dolor no podían sonreír. Que, en algún punto entre el dolor y la angustia, habían perdido la capacidad de sonreír con sinceridad, sin caretas. Honestamente, en definitiva. Y yo me había considerado siempre una de ellas. Yo ya no sonreía –o casi no lo hacía- de verdad, con sentimiento, sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Mis sonrisas o eran sardónicas o eran amargas, pero nada tenían que ver con la honestidad. Sakura, en cambio, sonreía sin tapujos, sin máscaras. Sin disfraces. Era demasiado perturbador, demasiado inquietante, demasiado _revelador_, como para poder entenderlo. Me sentía extraña, incómoda en lo que había determinado que era desde el divorcio de mis padres –quizá, antes. Me sentía ajena, a todos y todo –nuevamente-, y la sensación comenzaba a desagradarme en grado sumo.

Bufando una maldición entre dientes, me dispuse a dejar de pensar en tonterías. Tenía que concentrarme en lo que haría para impedir que mi hermana se quedara demasiado tiempo en el Internado. Estaba segura que podría convencerla, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Reika siempre había sido la persona más impredecible que conocía en la vida, y el sólo hecho de saber que había decidido –en un arranque de sólo Kami sabía qué- venir a visitarme al Internado, era algo que me inquietaba. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahí? Yo no tenía tiempo para ella. Estaba ocupada con los exámenes mensuales, con la evaluación institucional, y con el estúpido instrumento de evaluación que había instaurado recientemente el gobierno para los alumnos de penúltimo año de secundaria. Me faltaban horas del día para terminar la montaña de deberes que nos dejaban de un día para el otro, y los profesores comenzaban a exigirnos los trabajos para ayer. El colegio se había sumido en un tenso ambiente de ansiedad, y los ataques de pánico habían comenzado hacía dos días ya. Uno protagonizado por la chica con la que se había sentado Shino en la clase de Literatura, y otro por Karin, que no podía ser menor y dejar que alguien le ganara en algo. Aunque fuera una tontería.

Chasqueando la lengua, me enfoqué en lo que haría luego de ordenar. Los deberes de Física común y el electivo, los de Matemáticas y los de Biología, para luego pasar a la exposición oral de Historia y la de Filosofía, avanzar un poco en el trabajo de Química y rellenar el cuestionario que me autorizara a salir los fines de semana a la ciudad.

Sí, eso haría esa noche, si es que nada se interponía en mis planes.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso sería todo. Espero que me dejen un review, aunque sea para decirme que tan raro -o malo, como quieran- lo encontraron. Recuerden que, a pesar de lo adusto que es el fic en general, es muy sociable. Además, no quieren que entre en depresión, ¿o sí? xDD Y... perdón por el retraso, de nuevo. En serio, no sé cómo pasó esto .-.<em>

_Bye, cuídense, gracias a todas/os por todo su amor, y las/os quiero más de lo que las palabras podrían jamás expresar. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo._

_Las/os quiero ;D_

_TemaLove16._


	19. Chapter 19

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Si me responden que con los pies, les pego xDD. Espero que estén bien. De alguna forma, logré destrabarme, y pude escribir el capítulo hoy día, escuchando música y completamente relajada. Raro, considerando que la semana anterior, a esta misma hora, estaba histérica. Pero del verbo histérica. Como sea, el punto es que puedo cumplir el plazo, algo que me estaba atormentando desde hace mucho xP. Les agradezco un montón que no me hayan cubierto a insultos, su comprensión y, sobre todo, que hayan comentado ^^. Son las mejores, en serio._

_Ahora, a los reviews anónimos:_

**_2Wire: Ya sé que me dijiste que tenías cuenta en Fanficition, y que te daba pereza entrar. Así que te respondo por acá, porque a mí me da flojera buscar xP. Uhm... gracias por el halago. La verdad, no creo que dé tanto como para un libro, pero bueno... gracias, en serio. No sabes cuánto significa para mí. Em... trataré de responder lo mejor que pueda, sin dejar entrever nada xDD. Sakura y Sasuke no se conocen de ninguna otra parte, pero tengo algo que explicar ahí, que tiene que ver con el beso-casi-tercera-base que se dieron. Lo de Neji y compañía no lo puedo responder, lo siento ^^U. Aunque la hipótesis de que Reika mantiene contacto con ellos suena casi a conspiración xDD. Y no me des las gracias. Soy yo la que tiene que estar -y está- agradecida de que leas y, aún más, comentes mi humilde historia. Muchas gracias, realmente. Cuídate, gracias -de nuevo xDD- por leer y comentar, y nos estamos leyendo._**

**_Monii: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y sí, yo también creo que ya se lo tiene más que ganado xDD. Fue mi pequeña venganza contra el pelinegro, aunque no es que lo odie. De hecho, es uno de mis personajes masculinos favoritos, y me encanta la pareja que hace con Sakura. Pero como mi fic está lleno de Karma -o jodimiento divino, como quieras llamarlo xDD-, creí que sería justo hacerlo xDD. Y salí con buenos resultados, lo que es todo un milagro xDD. La idea de Sakura se me ocurrió cuando tenía insomnio xP Estaba mirando el techo, y de repente dije: Sakura está sola. Y todo encajó casi mágicamente xDD. Tenía un presentimiento con lo del chico que comentó. No sé por qué -anda a saber tú que pasa entre el mundo místico y mi cabeza loca xDD-, pero estaba casi segura que era tu novio xDD. Una tincada, nada más, pero que resultó correcta, y ahora estoy considerando seriamente comprarme un turbante para mi cumpleaños xDD. Em... bueno, me halaga que haya leído mi fic y que le haya gustado. Gracias por la recomendación, por cierto. Eres tan linda ^^. Saludos, te quiero un montón, gracias por leer y comentar y nos estamos leyendo._**

_Y eso sería todo. Gracias por leer, comentar y no fallar nunca. No saben cuanto los quiero (porque ahora somos de ambos sexos ^ô^) y espero que les guste el capítulo. Este viene un poquito más largo, porque tenía que poner muchas cosas, y no pude encontrar la forma de cortarlo antes xDD. Así que, espero que les guste :D_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XIX<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Me mordí el labio inferior, casi masticándolo. El dobladillo de mi vestido celeste estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de mi nerviosismo, y mi cabello me cubría todo el rostro, ocultando mi sonrojo. Inspiré y expiré varias veces, tratando de volver a mi equilibrio interior, sin lograrlo del todo, pero restableciendo los latidos erráticos de mi corazón. Mis palmas sudaban, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, y mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban por todas partes, haciéndome sentir nauseas. Aferré con más fuerza el dobladillo. Tenía que controlarme. Estaba a punto de suceder, tenía que controlarme.<em>

_-¿Nerviosa? –me preguntó una voz medidamente cálida. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con los impresionantes ojos azul hielo de mi madre, que parecía examinar un bicho bajo el microscopio. Luché para que mis ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, asintiendo suavemente en respuesta a su cuestionamiento. Ella sólo bufó por lo bajo- No deberías. No es nada del otro mundo. A tu edad, yo ya tenía amigos por montón._

Y enemigas en cantidades industriales_, completé en mi mente._

_-No es eso –murmuré, tragando duro- Es sólo que temo hacer el ridículo._

_Finalmente, lo había confesado. Mi mayor miedo, ese que me había acosado desde el momento en que me habían informado que tenía esa responsabilidad, se abría paso a través de palabras, revelando mi inseguridad oculta. Esperé, ingenuamente –como una niña-, el abrazo tranquilizador de mi madre, o la caricia comprensiva de ella, pero nada sucedió. Siguió erguida, parada en sus tacones de diez centímetros, a un lado de mí, con ambos brazos cruzados firmemente bajo sus prominentes –y recién pagados- senos, chasqueando la lengua._

_-Tu padre se sentiría decepcionado de ti, Tenten –repuso, tornando su tono en uno frío y desalmado, sin inflexión alguna- Así como yo lo estoy ahora mismo. Ambos somos famosos, no tenemos miedos absurdos. Estás haciendo el ridículo al expresar eso._

_Apreté con fuerza los dientes, llegando a rechinarlos._

_-Lo sé. Era sólo para informarte –escupí, consciente de que me llevaría otra reprimenda por mi falta de delicadeza. Lin siempre me criticaba eso. Que era demasiado niño, que no controlaba mi lengua, que por qué no era más delicada, como Rei-chan, o más tierna, como Hina-chan, una de las pocas amigas que tenía. Me molestaba. Cada vez que escuchaba ese discurso, algo se constreñía en mi pecho. Dolía. No como un raspón en la rodilla, o como un brazo quebrado. El dolor era, en comparación, mucho más profundo. Sin embargo, no lo entendía. No del todo. No comprendía cómo era posible que me doliera el pecho, si jamás me habían golpeado allí. Incluso con los varillazos que me daba mi padre en las piernas, el dolor no era en ese lugar. No completamente, al menos. Se concentraba, más que nada, en mi pecho. Siempre. Me ahogaba, me enfermaba._

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, parpadeé, desconcertada al no escuchar ningún reproche por parte de la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Miré de reojo a dónde se suponía que debía estar Lin. No había nadie. Allí no había nadie más que yo y mis estúpidos temores de niñata. Mi madre había optado, por una noche, dejarme sola y hacerme comprender el error en el que había incurrido. Que, de todas formas, siempre llevaba a lo mismo. A veces, me preguntaba para qué diablos me habían tenido. Si no era más que una desilusión, una carga, ¿por qué no se deshacían de mí, y punto? Aunque también conocía la respuesta a eso. Reika. Mi hermana era inteligente, y era despierta. Si desaparecía de un día para otro, Reika comenzaría a hacer preguntas, y tenía una forma tan incisiva, y sin embargo sutil, de cuestionar, incluso a sus diez años, que mis padres terminarían diciéndole qué habían hecho conmigo. Y ardería Troya._

_-¿Tenten? –me llamó una voz masculina, amable y ligeramente preocupada. Elevé la vista, sonrojándome automáticamente al chocar con esos afables ojos castaños. Hiruzen Sarutobi, el director de la primaria a la que asistía, me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si temiera que me fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. Opinión que yo compartía del todo, pero que no tenía intención alguna de cumplir. Me habían dado esa oportunidad, habían confiado en mí, y no iba a decepcionar a nadie. Incluyendo a mis padres- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Asentí repetidas veces, tratando de parecer segura. No lo logré del todo, pero al menos desapareció esa lástima que veía escondida entre la preocupación y la amabilidad. Odiaba que me tuvieran lástima. Yo no era ningún perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, era una persona, así que no había motivos para que me tuvieran compasión. Sin embargo, parecía que era la última moda, porque todos los amigos de mi madre que me miraban, tenían la misma expresión._

_-Bien –aceptó, aunque aún no demasiado convencido. Llevó a su boca una pipa que ocultaba entre sus ropas, pero sin encenderla- Te toca después de Ami-chan._

_-Lo sé, Hiruzen-sensei –murmuré, regresando mi atención al dobladillo de mi nuevo vestido de algodón. No me gustaba. De hecho, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero Reika había insistido en que no podía dar el discurso del Festival de Primavera con pantalones vaqueros y una remera que me quedaba ligeramente grande, así que me había visto en la obligación de usarlo, a pesar de que me sentía incómoda y me daba comezón en la espalda. Todo fuera por Reika- ¿Hay mucha gente?_

_No había podido evitarlo. Después de la vergonzosa declaración a mi madre, lo último que quería era ponerme en evidencia frente a alguien como mi sensei, pero no había podido evitarlo. Tal vez, mi madre si tenía razón, y no sabía controlar la lengua. Hiruzen me lanzó una mirada de reojo, dando una calada a su pipa, que había encendido en algún momento que yo me había distraído, y luego sonrió de lado._

_-Tenemos sala llena –afirmó. El color abandonó mi rostro, y abrí los ojos como platos, haciendo que el hombre riera ligeramente- Pero estoy seguro de que podrás manejarlo. Eres una muy buena oradora, Tenten. La mejor de tu clase, sin duda._

_Me sonrojé, aunque no sabía qué quería decir con eso. Oradora aún no estaba en mi vocabulario, y me sonaba a una persona que daba la hora a cada momento. Como fuera, me complació eso de "la mejor de tu clase", y logré recuperar la confianza que usualmente tenía, pero que desaparecía después de cada conversación con mi madre._

_-Muchas gracias, Hiruzen-sensei –susurré rápidamente por lo bajo, avanzando hasta quedar justo a un lado del escenario. La subdirectora estaba hablando ahora, con educación y desapego, como si realmente no sintiera las cosas que les decía a los padres. Sin embargo, nadie se daba cuenta de esto, y decidí que eran sólo imaginaciones mías. Después de todo, mi creatividad siempre había sido muy agitada._

_Entonces, un reflector se posó en mí, cegándome momentáneamente. Guiñé los ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a la luz, al tiempo que un bulto –porque, para mí, no era una persona- se acercó a mi lado, tomándome con fuerza del antebrazo, y haciéndome caminar hasta el borde del escenario. Tragué con fuerza al percatarme que era mi turno para el discurso. De la nada, me quedé en blanco. No recordaba el texto que había pasado toda la semana ensayando, aburriendo a cuánto ser humano que encontraba en mi camino, atosigando a mi hermana para que me diera su opinión, desvelándome para lograr aprendérmelo al dedillo. No estaba. Simplemente, se había esfumado en esos instantes bajo la mirada expectante de todos mis compañeros, sus padres y, específicamente, _mis _padres. Tragué duro de nuevo, abriendo la boca, para al menos decir el saludo, pero sin lograr emitir otro sonido que el de mi respiración. Rayos, eso estaba mal._

_Mordiendo mi labio inferior, cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza, centrándome. No lo recordaba. Las palabras sencillamente se habían evaporado en algún instante entre la "charla" con mi madre y la que tuve con Hiruzen-sensei. Estaba muerta, sin duda. Entonces, comenzó la tortura. Primero, fue sólo un ruidito aislado, acallado inmediatamente. Luego, otros lo siguieron, hasta que, finalmente, casi todos en el auditorio principal estaban riéndose. De mí. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar –porque, aún entonces, era orgullosísima-, giré sobre mis talones, ignorando a la sub-directora, y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la parte trasera del escenario. Apreté las manos en puño, y cuando dejé de sentir el sofocante calor de los reflectores, salí disparada hacia la puerta de emergencia. Necesitaba aire._

_Llegué afuera, y me detuve abruptamente. Apoyé las palmas de mis manos en las rodillas, inclinándome para mantener la posición, y jadeando sin control. Estaba ahogada por el ridículo anterior, y también por la carrera que había hecho para llegar allí. Apreté los dientes al caer en la cuenta que, de ahora en adelante, sería la burla de todos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Era imposible que yo pudiera hacerlo. La señorita personalidad era Reika, no yo, y la única forma en la que lograba sacar sobresaliente en las exposiciones, era porque hacía todo un trabajo mental antes de mi turno. De otra forma, simplemente me cortaba, tropezaba con mis palabras o, más recientemente, me daba un ataque de pánico. Bueno, casi._

_Dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado, curvé uno de mis brazos sobre mi estómago, que se había revuelto. Las arcadas se hicieron presentes, y tuve que apoyarme en la sucia pared de la parte trasera del colegio para no caerme. Estuve un buen rato así, sin devolver nada, pero con temblores recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Después de un buen rato, logré incorporarme, limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano. No había vomitado nada, pero la saliva había corrido como si me hubieran abierto una llave, y ahora estaba toda baboseada._

_Gemí cuando vi mis zapatos nuevos, de color azul, manchados con la segregación. Lin iba a colgarme por eso, en caso de que siguiera viva después del regaño por dejarla en vergüenza. Porque todo se reducía a ella. Se suponía que la hija primogénita de la niña mimada de Hollywood no _podía _tener pánico escénico. Debía ser un orgullo para su madre, una futura promesa del espectáculo. Todo lo que yo, obviamente, no era. Me comportaba como niño, la mitad de las veces olvidaba los modales que mi abuela tanto me inculcaba, y no tenía interés alguno en ser parte del mundillo farandulero. En esos años, quería ser astrónoma._

_Aún lo recordaba. Era difícil no hacerlo, al verme ahí, toda mojada por la saliva que había caído indiscriminadamente, con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos por las mejillas rojas. Era difícil no recordar todo lo que había sido mi infancia, todo lo que había querido que fuera y todo lo que no había sido. También, era difícil no recordar que, incluso en aquella época, tenía mucho de lo que era ahora. Jodidamente difícil._

_-¿Estás bien? –una voz de niño, aguda pero no chillona, desvió la atención de ambas hacia la entrada de esa especie de callejón. Parpadeé, desconcertada, al examinarlo detenidamente. Era como una mini-copia de Neji. Me quedé tan alelada de la impresión, que casi ni me di cuenta de la reacción de mi versión en miniatura. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo me sonrojaba. O se sonrojaba, como fuera. Eso me desconcertó aún más. Si me sonrojaba, era porque lo conocía, pues no solían amedrentarme –ni siquiera en ese tiempo- las personas desconocidas, por muy guapas que fueran. Y, joder, Neji –o quién fuera ese chico- se veía sencillamente... apretable._

_Asentí una vez, ocultando mi rostro con el flequillo._

_-S-Sí, g-gracias –tartamudeé, y pude asegurar que escuché un "rayos" por lo bajo. Sonreí de lado. Era la misma reacción que tenía a mis diecisiete años de edad, aún cuando habían pasado muchas cosas. Y que ahora la palabra era un improperio- Yo... hum... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_El chico se encogió de hombros, relajando su postura y acercándose a dónde me encontraba._

_-Te seguí –respondió con simpleza y francamente, descentrándome por unos segundos. Alcé la mirada, confundida. Roló los ojos- Te vi salir corriendo del auditorio. Estaba preocupado._

_¿Eso era un sonrojo? Joder, que se veía incluso más lindo ahora. Y me pregunté, en un momento de delirio soñador –porque ya había llegado a la conclusión que esto no podía ser más que un sueño-, si el Neji actual se vería igual de tierno. Lo dudaba. De hecho, me inclinaba más por "apetecible" que por "tierno". Aunque eso era entrar en un terreno escabroso._

_Mi pequeña yo soltó una risita llorosa._

_-¿Viste el desastre que hice?_

_Frunció el ceño._

_-No fue un desastre –aseguró el chiquillo, recibiendo una mirada escéptica de ambas, aunque sólo podía sentir la de la pequeña frente a él. Esa había sido la mentira más grande dicha en toda la historia de las mentiras. Soltando una risa entre dientes, se corrigió a sí mismo- Está bien. Fue un desastre. Pero no te preocupes. Nadie se acordará de esto en una semana._

_Gemí, dejando caer mi cabeza, hundiendo al mismo tiempo los hombros._

_-Una semana en la que todo el mundo se reirá de mí, y probablemente tenga que golpear a más de uno, y me llevaran con Hiruzen-sensei, y luego llamaran a mis padres, y estaré castigada por lo que me queda de vida._

_A mi favor, no recordaba haber sido tan dramática. Afortunadamente, había perdido –un poco de- esa cualidad, y aunque a veces seguía exagerando las cosas descomunalmente, sólo era para burlarme de la misma. Neji, aparentemente, encontró mi discurso autocompasivo gracioso, puesto que volvió a reír entre dientes, despreocupadamente. Eso era tan nuevo. Me preguntaba si la versión adolescente de él podría reír así, sin pensárselo tanto, cuando me sorprendí otra vez. El chico había extendido la mano, hasta rozarla contra mi mejilla suavemente, y dejarla ahí. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, recordando que me había sentido completamente liosa esa vez. Mi corazón –como siempre que estaba cerca de él-, había comenzado a bombear sangre rápidamente; tanto, que parecía querer romper mis costillas; mi respiración se había vuelto superficial de un momento a otro, mis neuronas había sufrido un colapso total, y, en general, era la representación típica del nerviosismo. Tragué en seco, mirando directamente a esos ojos blancos que tanto me cautivaban, sintiendo como todas esas reacciones se exacerbaban al hacerlo._

_-Nadie te va a molestar –dijo con seguridad, con esa confianza que suelen tener los niños, convencido totalmente de lo que decía. Me limité a parpadear, confundida- Yo no lo voy a permitir._

_Sonreí levemente, sonrojándome del todo, y asintiendo. Tenía la seguridad de que sería así. Porque si él estaba conmigo, todo lo demás iría bien. De una forma u otra, iría bien._

* * *

><p>-¿Cuándo dices que vas a llegar? –pregunté por millonésima vez, aún sin lograr creérmelo del todo. Reika soltó un suspiro de frustración por la línea telefónica, tratando de no dejar salir la sarta de maldiciones que yo misma le había enseñado. No que me sintiera orgullosa de ello, pero me hacía gracia que mi abuela supiera desde que éramos pequeña quién iba a ser la hermana "descarriada". No se había equivocado, después de todo.<p>

-_Hoy_ –repitió por enésima vez, con voz aburrida y exasperada- _Pero no te diré la hora. Es una sorpresa._

Rolé los ojos, doblando por el pasillo que me llevaría directo al segundo patio interior del edificio, que nadie conocía, y que podía brindarme un poco de paz entre tanta tontera que estaba esparciendo Karin. Aún no había podido agarrarla, puesto que cuándo estábamos en clase, me tenía que controlar para no hacer algo estúpido y que me llevara directamente a dirección, con la muy probable consecuencia de mi expulsión. Cuándo tocaban el timbre para cualquier cambio de hora, Karin desaparecía del salón como un rayo, evitando la confrontación que yo comenzaba a desear con todas mis fuerzas. Sacudí la cabeza, volviendo al tiempo presente.

-Reika, eso es una tontería. Si no me dices, no podré ir a buscarte. Y cada vez que vienes, te pierdes.

El tono de voz que ocupó para su siguiente oración me indicó que, muy probablemente, había rolado los ojos, de esa forma única que tenía mi hermana, que te hacía sentir olímpicamente imbécil.

-_Deja de tratarme como niña, Tenny-nee-chan_ –refunfuñó. Me dieron ganas de señalarle que era _ella _la que seguía ocupando ese estúpido diminutivo, pero me contuve. Reika era tan –o más- cabezota que yo misma, por lo que discutir con ella era como discutir con un tipo con complejo de dios- _Porque no lo soy. ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años!_

Y sí que los tenía. Mi hermana era la típica adolescente, preocupada por las típicas cosas de adolescentes, exagerando absolutamente todo, llorando por idiotas sin cerebro y sin más debate interno que decidir si pintarse las uñas de rojo puto o verde limón. Pero, curiosamente, no me molestaba, porque sabía que Reika era eso, y mucho más. A simple vista, era la típica hija de ricos. _A simple vista, claro_. Por dentro, mi hermana tenía algo que no todas esas chicas tenían, y que definitivamente debía ser más común en las personas: cerebro. Reika tenía una mente privilegiada, y mi abuela solía decir que no entendía cómo era posible que tanta belleza e inteligencia fueran depositadas en una sola persona. También, juraba y rejuraba que a mi hermana le tocaba un destino de mierda, porque no podía tener tantas bendiciones. Aunque eso era otro punto.

-Ya lo sé, Rei –acepté, cansada de esto- Estuve en tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

-_Muy poco, la verdad. A penas recuerdo haber visto tu cabello, y sólo a la pasada. Creo que te vi en la cocina, pero también puede que..._

-No jodas, Rei –corté, hastiada- Sabes perfectamente por qué llegué tarde.

Un silencio denso se instauró entre nosotras, y tuve ganas de darme un buen puñetazo y una patada en el culo. La abuela había muerto un día después del cumpleaños número nueve de mi hermana, y eso le había marcado tan adentro, que ni siquiera había celebrado su cumpleaños por los siguientes cinco años, alegando que era imposible para ella estar alegre cuando el aniversario de su abuela estaba tan cerca, y que no tenía la paciencia para andar fingiendo caretas ante ninguna puta persona. Palabras textuales. Se había ganado más de un castigo y una paliza por esa actitud, pero como mis padres se habían divorciado, con su matrimonio también se terminaron gran parte de las desgracias de mi hermana.

-_Sí, lo sé perfectamente_ –el tono de Reika era completamente diferente. Ya no tenía alegría desbordante, fastidio palpable o amor contenido. Nada de eso. Ahora, era hosco, frío y con un reborde de rabia que me hizo sentir aún más culpable- _Pero ese no es el punto_.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –pregunté, para desviar el tema. No había sido demasiado sutil, pero no importaba demasiado. Nunca lo había sido, realmente, y eso Reika lo sabía. Y no le importaba. No realmente- ¿Ordenando tu equipaje?

-_Eso lo hice anoche. Ahora estoy arreglando un par de papeles que tengo que llevar._

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Papeles? –repetí.

-_Ajá_ –confirmó ella, con esa muletilla que siempre ocupaba, y que me había pegado a mí, pero que yo la había convertido en algo sarcástico. El hecho de que tres letras sonaran tan diferentes dependiendo de qué hermana las pronunciara era, sin duda, curioso, y un perfecto reflejo de lo que éramos. Si, el perfecto espejo- _Es que el profesor que me puso Shin para Estadísticas jura y rejura que soy la hija perdida de Albert Einstein, adoptada por un par de cerdos semi-humanos subdesarrollado_ –**_no está demasiado equivocado_, **quise decirle, pero supuse que me golpearía en cuánto me viera, por lo que me quedé callada- _Así que me tapa de deberes cada semana. Y aunque le he dicho un montón de veces que ya no va a ser necesario, me sigue reventando la neura con eso. Es desesperante._

Poco a poco, la voz de mi hermana había recuperado su usual animación, y para cuando terminó su discurso, de nuevo gritaba escandalosamente por una banalidad. Esa era mi hermana. Bipolar, exquisita, algo caprichosa, inteligente, alegre, divertida e imposiblemente hermosa. Esa era Reika, y me tranquilizaba que lograra regresar a lo que era. A lo que nunca debió dejar de ser.

-Es tu profesor, Reika –murmuré por millonésima vez. Siempre que preguntaba por algo relacionado con sus estudios en casa, mi hermana terminaba quejándose por algo. Lo que fuera, incluso estupideces, pero lo hacía. Y lo dejaba muy en claro. Hasta cierto punto, me recordaba a Ino, con toda su altanería y desplante, siempre exagerando todo, gritando por cualquier cosa, y dejando bien señalado el punto de vista que tenía. Si, justo como Ino- Se supone que tiene que joderte la vida. ¿Qué crees que hacen acá? ¿Abanicarme un par de chicos altos y morenos con hojas de palmeras, mientras me sirven un mojito y me hacen masajes?

Reika soltó una carcajada que me contagió. Nos reímos juntas por un rato, hasta que ambas logramos recordar que teníamos cosas que hacer y nos despedimos con mucha cursilería de su parte y un poco menos de hosquedad por la mía. Joder, que tampoco era como si pudiera cambiar radicalmente mi forma de ser. Ni siquiera, con mi hermana.

Seguí caminando hacia los dormitorios, tratando de no fijarme demasiado en el hecho de que ese era el pasillo en que había ocurrido _aquello_, y que hacía un buen rato que escuchaba unos pasos que hacían eco de los míos. El sonido era sutil, casi imperceptible, puesto que iba a mi mismo ritmo, y pisaba sólo un par de segundos antes que yo misma lo hiciera, lo que había influido en mi percepción de ellos. Me había demorado más de lo usual en detectarlo, y aquello me frustraba, pero no estaba demasiado dispuesta a preocuparme por aquello. Simplemente, deseaba saber quién jodidos me seguía, aunque no tenía demasiado claro cómo lograrlo. Darme vuelta era tan obvio, que aún cuando disimulara arreglar mi coleta, quien fuera que me seguía descubriría que me había percatado de su presencia, y mis posibilidades de escapar se reducían considerablemente. Fruncí el ceño, concentrándome.

Venga, me dije, casi reprochándome el no tener respuesta. Haz algo, maldita sea. No sólo te quedes ahí. ¿Eres idiota o qué?

Rolé los ojos. Genial, ahora me insultaba sola. Desvié la mirada hacia la derecha, más por fijarme en otra cosa que por idea consciente, topándome con mi reflejo en una de las ventanas góticas del pasillo. Detrás de estas, el sol descendía perezosamente, casi como si no quisiera irse, dándole paso a su amada Luna. Las historias románticas que hacían referencias a los dos astros celestes me fascinaban en grado sumo, y el hecho de que la mayor parte de las veces las parejas fuera como el sol y la luna –diferentes, pero iguales, al mismo tiempo-, no hacía más que avivar mi lado romántico de la vida. Por supuesto, eso lo sabía sólo mi hermana, y por un descuido. Nadie más tenía la más mínima idea de lo que yo pensaba que era "amor", y tampoco era como si fuera a empezar a pregonarlo como un mantra. Eso era personal, privado y jodidamente vergonzoso, así que se quedaría en mi retorcida mente y en la de mi hermana.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me hizo detenerme y acercarme hasta ellas. Tampoco fue eso lo que provocó que tirara, "accidentalmente", mi bolso al piso, con la consecuencia de que todos mis cuadernos quedaran esparcidos por el suelo. Tampoco fue eso lo que me hizo soltar una maldición entre dientes y agacharme, mirando disimuladamente hacia arriba, tratando de reconocer la figura de quién se acercaba más rápido que antes. No, no fue eso. Nunca fue eso.

Una mano larga y pálida, de delgados dedos y uñas perfectas, pintadas de verde oscuro, me tendió mi libro de Química, junto con un par de hojas sin importancia que no botaba a la basura de puro floja. Lo tomé y comencé la disculpa, pero cuando choqué con _esos _ojos, y vi _esa _sonrisa en la cara de _esa _persona, todo se me atoró en la garganta, y sólo pude susurrar su nombre, perdida:

-Deidara.

Flotó entre nosotros un silencio, pero que extrañamente no era incómodo. Con el rubio rara vez lo eran, y ya casi me había olvidado de la forma en la que me desequilibraba su ojo, de color azul eléctrico, profundo y lleno de burla hacia el mundo. Siempre era así. Deidara tenía una seguridad innata en sí mismo, complementada con una personalidad carismática, que lo hacían difícil de resistir sus encantos. La verdad, siempre me había sentido genial a su lado. Deidara era el príncipe perfecto de mi cuento de hadas, y había estado segura que sería para siempre. No había tomado en cuenta nada más, sólo la inusitada felicidad que experimentaba a su lado. Deidara era mi amigo, era mi soporte, era mi _todo_, y me creía morir de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de separarme de él. Y, cuando efectivamente resultó así, todo mi mundo cayó, por segunda vez. Para mí, todos habían fallado. Mi madre había fallado en su rol de protectora, mi padre lo había hecho en su rol de formador, mi abuela lo había hecho en su rol de eternidad –porque yo, a los quince años, seguía creyendo en que las personas que querías vivían para siempre, si tan sólo les dabas el suficiente amor-, Reika lo había hecho en su rol de acompañamiento. Todos, todos y cada uno de ellos, habían fallado, y la única persona a la que yo quería creer perfecta, a la que había llenado de alabanzas, y sueños y esperanzas, y a la que le había entregado todo, absolutamente todo, también lo había hecho. Deidara había fallado, de la peor forma posible, y yo había caído irremediablemente en un pozo que me seguía lastimando hasta el día de hoy.

-Tenten.

Y sentí lo mismo. El escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, mis terminaciones nerviosas vibrando por su grave voz, la respiración acelerándoseme por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, mi corazón revoloteando en mi cavidad torácica a una velocidad inhumanamente posible, y tratando de romper mis costillas. El sonrojo de mis mejillas, el temblor de mis labios, la anticipación que –yo sabía- se traslucía en mis ojos. Todo, absolutamente todo, volvió. Incluido el dolor. Apreté los dientes, negándome a soltar las lágrimas que sentía picar en el borde de mis ojos, y me levanté de golpe, aceptando el libro y guardando todo apresuradamente, sin detenerme a pensar qué diablos hacía allí. Una vez estuve lista, y un poco más compuesta, me atreví a alzar la mirada nuevamente.

-Hum... –comencé, sin saber bien qué decir. Tragué en seco cuando se acercó dos pasos y acercó una mano, lentamente, a mi mejilla, pero sin llegar a posarla sobre ella. Cerré los ojos. Joder con el mundo, lo quería. Mi respiración se volvió aún más superficial, si cabía, anticipándose a lo que deseaba. Joder, como me odiaba en esos momentos. Por no alejarme con la espalda recta de ese lugar, por permitirle tener el mismo efecto de siempre en mí, por no hacer nada por impedirlo, por seguir queriéndolo, aún si ya no lo amaba. Por ser, en definitiva, débil como una flor contra el viento. Era débil, era ingenua y era patética, pero ya no podía cambiar. Toda la fachada adusta me estaba agotando, destrozando por dentro, y el sólo hecho de saber que existían un par de personas que conocían a la verdadera yo –Reika, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura y Hinata en alguna medida, e incluso el rubio frente a mí-, me confortaba para dormir en las noches. Si no, estaba segura que tendría insomnio de pura angustia. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza cuando sentí el calor de su palma contra mi sonrojada mejilla. Tenía que detener eso. A Deidara ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas ya, y sólo podía estar haciendo aquello por dos motivos: el primero, que se sintiera ligeramente culpable por todo lo sucedido; el segundo, algún plan en que lo había involucrado su perversa hermana. Cuando esa posibilidad cruzó por mi cabeza, abrí los ojos rápidamente, encontrándome –por supuesto- la burlona mirada carmesí de Karin sobre mí, con un curioso Sasori detrás y un divertido Suigetsu a su lado. Entrecerré los ojos, clavándolos en los del Sohiso, quién parecía querer disculparse, pero que no lo hacía. Porque no lo sentía del todo, y si cuando alguien no se quiere realmente disculpar, no vale la pena hacerlo. Es sólo gasto de saliva y tiempo, por ambas partes. Tensando cada uno de mis músculos, susurré- Eres un cabrón hijo de tu puta y descerebrada madre.

Los ojos de los hermanos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sin embargo, los de Karin se juntaron hasta dejar dos rendijas color rojo sangre, que ardía con el intenso fuego de la rabia. Deidara, por el contrario, parecía sorprendido. Estupefacto, mejor dicho, y algo perdido.

-Yo...

-Jódete en la mierda, y llévate a tu novia –esto lo dije con una sonrisa sardónica, apartándome un paso, con asco-, para que ambos se revuelquen en la caca que están creando.

-Te vas a enterar, maldita furcia –escupió la chica pelirroja entre dientes, haciéndome mirarla con una ceja alzada- No le vas a hablar a mi hermano así, sólo porque te crees la gran cosa.

Crucé los brazos bajo mis senos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Otra puta como tú? –la examiné de arriba abajo, con repugnancia- Hn. No me hagas reír, zorra de pacotilla.

-¡Suigetsu! –chilló. El peliblanco se adelantó hasta quedar justo a un lado de ella, con esa sonrisa torcida que siempre se cargaba, mostrando sin vergüenza sus acerrados dientes de tiburón- Fóllala. Fóllala hasta que llore. Por delante, por detrás, por cualquier puto agujero que tenga este proyecto de mujer. Quiero que...

-Quiere que me quiebres, Hozuki –terminé por ella, despreocupada- Quiere que me folles para así saber que es mejor que yo, para así convencerse que no es una puta. Quiere reafirmar su poderío en este Internado de mierda, y me está usando como chivo expiatorio. Desde que la puta de tu hermano se fue con la otra puta –señalé con el mentón a la pareja de chicos, que parecía querer escapar de allí lo más pronto posible- me ha estado usando para descargar toda la tensión que se carga encima. Pero eso no es todo. Oh, no. Ella quiere que sea contra mi voluntad, ¿sabes por qué? –seguía hablándole a Suigetsu, pero con la vista clavada en Karin, que parecía querer armar una pira y quemarme viva en el centro justo de ese lugar- Porque a ella también le sucedió lo mismo. Se lo hicieron contra su voluntad. Su primera vez fue una violación. Déjame decirte, Karin, que la humillación nunca se irá –ahora si la estaba confrontando, acercándome para ello, hasta quedar rozando nariz con nariz- Nunca te dejarás de sentir sucia, a menos que lo hagas con la persona que realmente quieres. Jamás dejarás de llorar en la noche, porque sigues vendiendo tu cuerpo, regalándolo como si fueras capaz de desprender tu alma y sólo realizar el acto carnal. Pero eso es mentira, ¿verdad? Jamás has podido hacerlo, y jamás lo harás, porque estás canalizándolo mal, y toda la mierda que estás esparciendo ahora, se te devolverá algún día. Y ahí, Karin Sohiso, reina tres veces consecutivas del Festival de Primavera y flamante novia de Uchiha Sasuke; ahí, querida puta, sabrás lo que significa estar completamente sola. Sabrás lo que se siente trabajar durante años una fachada y cultivar falsedades, para que cuando más necesites a las personas que, supuestamente, te quieren, estas se larguen y te dejen sola. Completa y jodidamente sola. ¿Cuánto crees que falta para eso? Te doy unos diez años. Veinte, como máximo. Aunque no creo que tengas esa suerte. Estás abusando de todo, Karin. Del alcohol, de las fiestas, de las drogas, del cigarrillo, del sexo. De todo, Karin. De absolutamente todo, y eso va a terminar consumiendo tu existencia. Así que, a mi puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras. No me importa. Honestamente, no me importa. Suigetsu será sólo un idiota que obedeció las órdenes de una tarada. Lo olvidaré en un par de semanas, porque sencillamente me importa una raja lo que suceda. Pero a ti... a ti nunca dejará de dolerte, querida, así que espero que estés preparada. Porque la soledad, la verdadera soledad, la soledad del espíritu –me acerqué a su oído, susurrando las siguientes palabras- es una jodida mierda.

Me aparté, satisfecha, pero con un regusto amargo en mi estómago. A diferencia de lo que había creído, decirle todas esas cosas a Karin no me había hecho sentir mejor. Simplemente, había liberado un poco de mi rabia con ella, que de todas formas no tenía toda la –aunque sí mucha- culpa. No, Sohiso no era a quien odiaba realmente. En el interior, siempre lo había sabido. Que no odiaba a Karin, sino a lo que representaba. Justamente, todo lo que le había dicho.

Giré sobre mis talones, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, considerando la conmoción en la que todos se habían sumido, pero un tirón furioso en mi cabello me detuvo. Karin había, aparentemente, salido de su impresión, y ahora _gruñía _en mi oído, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y arrastrándome de regreso a dónde se encontraba el grupo. Alcé las manos, tratando de liberarme del agarre, pero sólo logré rasguñar un poco su antebrazo. Joder, ¿para qué demonios había tomado clases de defensa personal, si ni siquiera podía recordar cuáles eran los correctos golpes que dar en estas situaciones? Apretando los dientes, bajé mi centro de gravedad, flexionando las rodillas, y provocando que Karin perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando calculé que su rostro estaba lo suficientemente inclinado, me impulsé con fuerza, golpeando de lleno su mandíbula con mi cabeza, arrancándole un chillido de dolor, y logrando que me dejara libre. Rápidamente, me alejé de ella, y me puse en guardia, notando recién que algo raro había allí. Se escuchaba otra pelea, sobre los gritos de dolor de Karin, doblada sobre sí misma y dejando caer sangre en cantidades francamente preocupantes. Sin embargo, no perdí tiempo en ella. Tenía amigos, ellos le ayudarían. Cuando me volví, descarté momentáneamente esa idea. Tal vez, sus amigos terminaran _peor _que ella misma.

Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru, salidos de sólo Kami sabía dónde, estaban luchando con Suigetsu, Sasori y Deidara, respectivamente, con clara ventaja para los míos –o eso suponía. Kiba le lanzó un gancho derecho a Suigetsu, que no logró esquivarlo, y le dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, lanzándolo contra la pared de piedra. Juro que pude ver su cabeza rebotar en el piso cuando cayó, como una muñeca de trapo, al suelo. Sasori, por otro lado, le daba un poco de problemas a mi misterioso amigo, que se había sacado su largo abrigo gris, y esquivaba con agilidad los golpes del pelirrojo. En un determinado momento, cuando se distrajo, le pegó en el centro justo del esternón, deteniendo cualquier tipo de movimiento ulterior. Sasori abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y luego cayó hacia atrás, en las mismas condiciones que el peliblanco. Shikamaru, demostrando una velocidad de la cual no lo creía, sinceramente, capaz, se posicionó detrás del ojiazul, presionando con el dorso de su mano un certero punto, desarmando de inmediato al Sohiso. Luego, los tres se volvieron hacia mí, sonrieron y sacaron pecho, arrancándome una risotada. Se parecían tanto a esos idiotas de películas de acción baratas...

Seguía riendo, cuando vi, por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento detrás de mí. Me giré rápidamente, a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de detener ningún tipo de golpe, y contemplando el puño de Karin acercarse a una velocidad imposible a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto y la demasiado obvia rotura de nariz. Pasó un segundo. Dos segundos. Cinco segundos. Nada.

Temerosa, abrí lentamente un ojo, sorprendiéndome al ver el puño cerrado a sólo centímetros de, como había supuesto, mi nariz, siendo detenido por una fuerte mano –que yo conocía- por la muñeca. Tragué duro y retrocedí un paso, tambaleándome. Unos brazos me recibieron. Alcé la vista, y vi que Kiba me sonreía ampliamente.

-Puedes que seas un fenómeno, fenómeno –dijo- Pero creo que tienes razón en muchas cosas. Así que supongo que elijo tu bando –amplió su sonrisa- Al menos, eres más interesante que los centros comerciales.

Le sonreí ampliamente, olvidando cada una de las reglas que me había impuesto concienzudamente, y luego regresé la vista a dónde la tenía antes, para agradecer a mi salvador. Sin embargo, los agradecimientos se me atoraron, otra vez, en la garganta, al descubrir la identidad de mi rescatista. _Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga cubito-de-hielo-que-te-besa-y-luego-desaparece-de-tu-vida Neji. Joder._

Giró el rostro, impasible, para verme, y frunció el ceño cuando clavó sus ojos blancos en mi desordenado cabello.

-Hum... –comencé, desviando nuevamente su atención a mi rostro. _Error_. Debí haberlo dejado que examinara todo lo que quisiera mi desastroso cabello. Total, no le hacía mal a nadie, y no experimentaba esa jodida sensación de que me estaban leyendo la mente. _Doble joder_- Gracias, N-Neji –me odié por la vacilación, pero ya no podía devolver el tiempo.

Me examinó de pies a cabeza una vez más, como si estuviera buscando algo, y al no encontrarlo, asintió levemente para sí, cerrando los ojos y soltando el brazo de Karin, que cayó, rendida y llorosa, a sus pies, cubriéndose el rostro con manos temblorosas. Me dio pena. No, más que eso. Me dio _lástima_. _Triple joder._

-De nada –repuso él, cruzándose de brazos.

Asentí y le hice una seña a Kiba que me levantara. Era sumamente ridículo permanecer en posición de cuasi-desmayada, cuando ni siquiera había sido golpeada. _Gracias al Hyuuga_, me recordó mi traicionera consciencia, a la cual acallé con una sarta de maldiciones, que se congelaron al escuchar la voz de mi hermana resonar por el pasillo, gritando el único nombre que jamás le habría creído escuchar, y corriendo a abrazar a la única persona que _no_ tenía forma de conocer.

-¡Neji-kun!

Y mis neuronas, definitivamente, fallecieron. ¿Había un límite para decir "joder"?

* * *

><p><em>6.390 palabras, según Word. Ni idea qué me pasó. Supongo que me inspiré, pero esto es demasiado. Jamás había hecho un capítulo tan largo, y sólo espero que les guste y nos las aburra demasiado. Oh, por cierto. Disculpen la hora de subida, pero lo terminé hace cosa de diez minutos, y no me resistía a subirlo enseguida. De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, y que me den sus opiniones.<em>

_Bye, cuídense, gracias a todas/os por todo su amor, y las/os quiero más de lo que las palabras podrían jamás expresar. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo._

_Las/os quiero ;D_

_TemaLove16._


	20. Chapter 20

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y sin muchas ganas de matarme ^^U. Sé que me demoré. Sé que prometí no volver a hacerlo -creo. Y sé que estoy incumpliendo mi palabra -creo. Pero, en serio, esta semana fue sumamente difícil concentrarse, y les juro que cuando empecé, tenía una idea completamente diferente a lo que salió. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan._

_**¡Tengo anuncios!** Uno, **acabo de elegir madrinas para este fic**. Sip, fue algo sumamente difícil. Hay muchas lectoras que son fieles de corazón a este fic, por razones que no alcanzo a comprender del todo aún, pero tuve que decidir por... :una idea loca de mi cabeza xDD. En fin, después de mucho considerarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que hay tres chicas a las que, definitivamente, les queda como anillo al dedo el título xDD. Em...** la primera es**, curiosamente, una de mis mejores amigas, la amo con todo mi corazón, y cualquier día de estos le doy un hijo -broma, biológicamente es imposible que lo cumpla xDD. Su nombre es: **HinataWeasley789** (te amo, cariño (L)). **La segunda**, una costarriqueña -si, tú- que me despierta la imaginación a full con sus reviews, que pone una sonrisa idiota cada vez que comenta en mi cara, y que, sencillamente, me alegra el día. Denle un aplauso -me picó el bicho de presentadora, ¿ya?- a **Ariasujm-chan** (sí, querida, espero que te guste ^^). Y por último, la** tercera madrina**. Porque todo fic necesita tres personas que lo cuiden, y sin esta persona no sería posible (?). En fin, ella es nuevita, es linda, adorable, y se me hace apretujable, así que... ámenla xDD. Su nombre es **Monii** (anónima y todo, pero igual eres importante ;D)_

_Bueno... otro anuncio, mientras recuerdo el que iba a hacer antes, es que en un par de días, el 1 de febrero, de hecho, **me voy a la playita** con unas amigas, a disfrutar del sol, la arena, el mar y los chicos sin remera... digo, de la cálida brisa marina. xDD. Bueno, el punto es que **se me va a hacer difícil subir los capítulos, y creo que no podré actualizar en unas dos semanas**. Trataré de no ceder a mis impulsos habituales de dejarlas en suspenso (?) y haré el último capítulo -que ya está en proceso, gracias al cielo- lo más cerrado posible, pero no prometo nada ^^U. Así que, quedan advertidas._

_Y como no me acordé nunca del tercer aviso, paso a los reviews anónimos:_

**_Princesa del Desierto: Cierto, tú no lo dejaste anónimo, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para contestarte el review por el método usual, y me da pereza. Lo siento, tengo complejo de gato xDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capítulo también ^^. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo y te cuidas. Bye._**

**_2Wire: Em... no, no es una conspiración xDD. Aquí -creo- se ve un poco más de eso. Traté de explicar lo mejor posible la situación de Tenten, pero bueh... al fin y al cabo, es una cuestión de inspiración. Ah, y no se los puedes decir porque... pues porque yo me pasé media hora tratando de armar las frases más hirientes posibles que tuviera en mi cabeza, así que... igual, es complejo, y depende de la personalidad de cada una ^^U. Y... bueno, Neji aparentemente tiene complejo de acosador xDD. Okay, no. Lo cierto es que aparece, simplemente, y la salva, que es lo importante, ¿no? Aunque creo que, algún día, explicaré cómo diablos sabe dónde se encuentra xDD. Cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo. Bye ^^_**

**_lala - chan: En boca cerrada no entran moscas xDD. Tiempo sin leerte, chica. Espero que hayas estado bien ^^. Em... me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de Karin. La verdad, estaba medio ansiosa al respecto. Creía que me había salido algo flojo. Me tranquiliza saber que no fue así ^^U. No soy buena para las peleas, así que trato de reducirlas lo más posible. No me gusta, por algún motivo, escribirlas. Me siento mal conmigo misma (?) xDD. En fin, delirios de escritora (?). Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate, nos estamos leyendo. Bye._**

**_Monii: ¡Madrina! xDD. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Un día de estos tienes que darme tu MSN, aunque no creo que sea demasiado posible sin que se enteren todas las otras lectoras xDD. En fin, cosas que pasan. Em... oh, sí, el review xDD. ¿En serio te gustó tanto? ¡Que bueno! ^o^ Lo del pánico escénico creo que fue una mezcla de estar leyendo una adaptación de HSM a Naruto (buenísima, por cierto) y mi propio miedo al escenario. Tenten sufrió las consecuencias, como ya vez xDD. Pero, ¡hey!, que se ganó una promesa de Neji :D. Gracias por el halago. No creo que publique un libro, es demasiado engorroso tener que crear a tus propios personajes (si apenas y puedo con los de Masashi, imagínate con los míos propios -.-'). No, mejor me quedo en FF para siempre (?). Okay, no xD. Hyuuga cubito-de-hielo-que-te-besa-y-desaparece-de-tu-vida Neji xDD. Si, creo que es una de las frases de las que me siento orgullosa :). Gracias por todo, por leer y comentar siempre, cuídate, te quiero mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Bye, madrina xDD._**

**_ceci: Em... no, Reika no está enamorada de Neji, pero sí que lo quiere. Respira tranquila, que ni yo sabría como desanudar ese triángulo amoroso xDD. Em... me alegro que te haya gustado ^^. Me demoré en actualizar, pero ya está aquí el capítulo, y espero que te guste :). Cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo. Bye ^^._**

_Y eso sería todo. Gracias a todas las que dejaron review, a las de favorite/alert y a las que leen así nada más. En serio, las adoro con todo mi corazón ;D. Nos leemos abajo, disfruten del capi ^^._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XX<span>_**

* * *

><p>-¿Reika? –murmuró Neji, parpadeando desconcertado. Todo un acontecimiento, considerando que el chico mostraba tres emociones, rotativas: frustración –cuando sus tarados compañeros de grado (las veces en las que había "problemas técnicos" y nos juntaban a todos) no entendían algo de la materia, cualquiera que fuese-, exasperación –cuando Lee se pasaba de la raya con sus peculiares exclamaciones- y, cómo no, severidad ante todo. Como un mantra. Un jodido mantra que se repetía incesantemente. Parpadeé, tratando de ubicar mi cabeza en el tiempo presente. Algo que estaba siendo alarmantemente difícil.<p>

_Concéntrate_, me dije, obligándome a poner atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. _Okay. Por partes_. Primero, mi hermana había llegado, a las ocho de la noche, con el uniforme del Internado ajustado a su medida, quedándole como un jodido guante. Segundo, mi hermana _conocía _a Neji Hyuuga, algo de lo que yo era completamente ignorante hasta hacia tan sólo cinco segundos. Tercero, Shikamaru me miraba como si fuera una alienígena al que le estaban saliendo cien cabezas del cuello –lo cual no era demasiado improbable, considerando el sótano. Cuarto, uno de los asquerosos escarabajos de _ese _sótano estaba comenzando a trepar feliz de la vida por una de las paredes, justo detrás de Reika.

Frunciendo el ceño, lo vi escalar hasta llegar al borde de uno de los arcos de la ventana. Me percaté que era la única que se había dado cuenta. No importaba. Shino lo haría en cuestión de segundos, si es que no lo había hecho ya –no podía estar segura, dado que había sacado, de sólo Dios sabe dónde, su abrigo gris y sus lentes oscuros, y se los había colocado nuevamente-, mientras que Shikamaru lo haría milésimas de segundos después. Kiba era demasiado distraído, y me convenía que no lo hiciera. Armaría un escándalo, muy probablemente, y dado que ya había adivinado gran parte del plan de mi hermana, prefería que no se quedara con la impresión de escarabajos gigantes y verdes. Neji, por otra parte, estaba completamente descartado. Parecía seguir en shock, abrazado al menudo cuerpo de Reika, parpadeando confundido. Sin duda, toda una postal para recordar. Tal vez...

-¿Onee-chan? –me distrajo la voz de mi hermana. Enfoqué la vista en ella, recién dándome cuenta que me había quedado pegada con la imagen de tres minutos atrás. Hyuuga y Reika ya se habían separado, y aunque ambos tenían una sonrisa extraña en los labios, pude volver a sentir mis neuronas funcionando. Sin embargo, me obligué a omitir el análisis de mi comportamiento. Joder, que si empezaba ahí, era capaz de ponerme a chillar en ese instante preciso. Alzando ligeramente las cejas, le indiqué a mi hermana que continuara. Ella rió traviesamente y se acercó a mí, con los brazos extendidos, como en avión. Entrecerré los ojos, automáticamente cruzando los brazos bajo mis senos. Si quería un abrazo, ella lo daría. Ni de coña pensaba hacerlo. No enfrente de todos. Que se jodiera. A ver mi actitud, roló los ojos y se detuvo un par de pasos antes de colisionar con mi cuerpo, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de "Kami, dame paciencia" que me repateó en los intestinos. Era _yo_ la que necesitaba paciencia, no ella- Venga, Tenten –comenzó de nuevo- ¿No vas a saludarme como corresponde?

Enarqué una ceja.

-Buenas noches, Reika. ¿Tuviste buen viaje?

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, completamente fastidiada. _Bien_. No que quisiera que lo pasara mal –era, después de todo, mi hermana-, pero igualmente me comenzaba a alegrar que algo en sus planes fuera mal. Me hacía sentir hasta orgullosa el saber que yo era la causante, directa, de su frustración.

-Sabes muy bien que no me refería a ello.

-Sí, pero no tengo intenciones de ejecutar lo que tienes en mente –aseguré, antes de que comenzara nuevamente con su discurso de "las hermanas deben ser unidas"- Así que, si fueras tan amable de explicarme... –hice señas con la barbilla hacia el pálido chico Hyuuga, quién tenía la vista clavada en el piso, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Reika se giró levemente, también con las cejas casi juntas, y cuando supo a que me estaba refiriendo, soltó una carcajada armónica, fresca, que me trajo el recuerdo de mi abuela. Sin duda, las dos Reika se parecían mucho. Demasiado, solía decir mi padre, para el bien de la presión arterial de cualquiera. Ellas solían mandarlo a volar con sólo un gesto de la mano. Tal vez, por eso lo decía. Aunque, sólo tal vez.

-¡Tenten! –sentí una sacudida en el hombro. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, hasta que vi estrellitas, y luego los abrí, encandilándome al principio, para luego ir formando poco a poco los perfiles, rostros y cuerpos de todos. Reika parecía absolutamente cabreada ante mi actitud, mientras que las expresiones de los demás variaban entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, sin contar la completa indiferencia del rostro de Neji. Aparentemente, el momento de emoción había terminado para el ojiperla. Gracias, Kami- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy algo ida –confesé, más porque era obvio que por otra cosa. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, tratando de ser lo más sutil posible con la cuestión- ¿De dónde conoces a Hyuuga?

Okay, definitivamente, necesitaba aprender a ser más delicada con ciertas cuestiones. Mi hermana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si hubiera dicho una palabrota que me mandara directo a arder en las llamas del infierno. Comenzó a boquear audiblemente, apoyó una mano en mi hombro y estuve a punto de considerar la teoría de un ataque, si no supiera que Reika no sufría de eso.

-¿Qué de dónde conozco a Neji-kun? –balbuceó una vez recuperó el aire. Asentí, con una expresión de "no me jodas" pintada en la cara. Reika se limitó a abrir más la boca- ¡De toda la vida, por supuesto! ¡Igual que tú! ¡¿Olvidaste a tu mejor amigo? No puedo creerlo, Tenny. ¿Será posible que seas más olvidadiza? Lin siempre dijo que lo eras, pero esto es, sencillamente...

Desconecté el cerebro. Desenfoqué la vista. ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Estaba jodiendo o lo decía en serio? Traté de controlar el mareo que se me venía encima, la ansiedad que estaba acelerando mis latidos y la hiperventilación que sentía llegar. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, rechinándolos audiblemente –aunque Reika ni siquiera se dio por aludida-, hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua. Paladeé el óxido y la sal lentamente, dejando que me tranquilizara de a poco, y me regresara mis cinco sentidos. O dos, al menos. El hablar y el oír, porque estaba segura que ver cómo los labios de Shikamaru se movían no era, en absoluto, útil. No, cuando no tenías ni la más mínima idea sobre lectura de labios.

Me concentré lo más que pude, algo que también resultaba alarmantemente difícil, y logré decodificar las palabras. Algo que no debería ser tan tranquilizador, a esas alturas de la vida.

-...me iré, ¿sí? –terminó mi amigo, mirándome con preocupación, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento me fuera a desmayar. Ya éramos dos, pero la diferencia era que yo sabía que _no _iba a hacerlo. Por puro –y puto- orgullo, no lo iba a hacer. No por tercera vez, al menos, frente a _él_. Ni de coña- ¿Tenten?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, acercándome para abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Gracias –murmuré en su oído. Después de todo, me había "salvado" de tener que luchar con toda la manga de inútiles que seguían a Karin- Por todo.

Depositó un beso en mi frente, me apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo –como dándome ánimos por lo que se venía- y luego se separó. Se despidió de todos los demás, a los que recién comenzaba a notar de nuevo, y se marchó, con las manos en los bolsillos, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, y un cigarrillo listo en los labios. Desvié mi mirada hacia los otros dos que quedaban en el pasillo, además de los involucrados en el caso de amnesia, una vez que el Nara desapareció por la esquina, en dirección a algún lugar. Esto de no poner atención me estaba frustrando.

Shino se acomodó los lentes, carraspeó y murmuró:

-Es necesario que me vaya –con el mismo tono serio y monótono de siempre. Asentí una vez, con ganas de abrazarlo –el amor se desbordaba en casos de alteración mental graves-, pero sabiendo que jamás me lo permitiría. Ni muerto. Se colocó su chaquetón gris y luego se despidió cordialmente de todos. Camino hasta la esquina contraria a la que había ido Shikamaru, y desapareció también.

Un bufido incómodo me hizo mirar a Kiba, quién fruncía los labios ligeramente y se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de irse y que no se viera demasiado abrupto.

-Bueno, me piro. No quiero hacer mal cuarteto –obviamente, sin encontrarla. Y haciendo el momento del todo un poco más tenso, para colmo. Salió pitando en dirección a su cuarto, y pronto nos quedamos sólo los tres, en silencio –Reika se había callado en no sé qué momento-, sin movernos.

Muy bien, hagamos balance. Estaba encontrándome bastante buena para hacerlo en ese rato. Tal vez, era una forma lógica de estructurar todo, un método de defensa retorcido que tenía mi mente de asimilarlo. Podía ser. Mi cabeza estaba llena de métodos de defensa extraños, retorcidos y muy poco recomendables –la gran mayoría de ellos. No era del todo descabellado –de hecho, era muy probable-, y me sentía ligeramente contenta de saber que mis neuronas aún podían seguir una secuencia lógica sin demasiado esfuerzo. Al menos, todavía no perdía la chaveta del todo. Aún no.

Primero, mi hermana seguía allí, con el uniforme del colegio quedándole perfectamente. Lo cual hablaba por sí mismo. De alguna forma, Reika había conseguido que mis padres la inscribieran en el Internado, abandonando sus estudios particulares en casa. _Joder_. No tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo iba a hacer para que no la relacionaran conmigo, considerando lo escandalosa que era mi adorable pariente, pero eso ya lo vería. Tenía un punto resuelto. Segundo, la conexión que había entre nosotras dos y Neji aún seguía siendo un misterio, pero era obvio que la única que lo consideraba como tal era yo. El Hyuuga no se veía ni una pizca de confundido por el parentesco entre nosotras, por lo que podía deducir que la desmemoriada allí era yo. _Como siempre_. Tercero, Shikamaru ya se había ido, así que estaba a salvo de hacer el ridículo frente a mi mejor amigo. Y cuarto, el bicho había desaparecido en la oscuridad del techo de piedra, al cual no alcanzaban a iluminar las antorchas –si, tenían antorchas en vez de lámparas, lo que recordaba inquietantemente a Hogwarts- ancladas en las paredes. Bien, dos cosas positivas. Una que aún quedaba por clasificar. Y una negativa. No estaba tan mal.

-Tenten –sentí la voz de Neji, por primera vez, dirigirse directamente a mí, por mi nombre. Al menos, desde la fiesta. Tragándome la súbita rabia que el recuerdo me trajo, giré lentamente sobre mis talones, encarándolos a ambos. Reika se veía completamente diferente a como estaba un par de minutos atrás. Ahora, su rostro demostraba profunda tristeza. De hecho, sutiles lágrimas recorrían el borde de su rostro, llegando a su mentón y luego caían por efecto de la gravedad hacia el suelo, mojándolo con pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotitas saladas- ¿Vamos?

Parpadeé, confundida, hacia él. _¿A dónde demonios?_ Fruncí el ceño, preguntándole con la mirada. Roló los ojos y señaló, con su mentón, hacia el techo. Mi arruga se intensificó. ¿Quería que voláramos? No sabía él, pero yo aún no adquiría la capacidad de volverme ingrávida, por mucho que lo quisiera. Era estúpido siquiera pensar en ello, y me obligué a replantearme la señal. Okay, Hyuuga era un jodido genio, que rivalizaba incluso con Shikamaru en los diversos exámenes que se habían hecho hasta el momento, por lo que era imposible que sugiriera el volar. ¿Qué más había arriba? Tuve ganas de darme una paliza cuando caí en la cuenta. _Por supuesto_. La terraza. ¿Qué más podía ser? ¿El cielo? Estaba casi segura de que el castaño tenía la misma opinión sobre ese punto que yo, por lo que quedaba totalmente descartado.

Sonrojándome ligeramente, y agradeciendo que la oscuridad ya hubiera caído y que las antorchas formaran sombras confusas en nuestros semblantes, comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras de servicio más cercanas. Nadie debía vernos, eso estaba claro, y debíamos tener privacidad. Las escaleras de servicio y la terraza cumplirían a la perfección ese rol. Sin lugar a dudas.

Reika comenzó a caminar con pequeños pasos, apoyada en el ojiperla, el cual, de vez en cuando, acariciaba distraídamente el dorso de su mano, como si fuera más un gesto automático, repetido un millón de veces, que una caricia de consuelo. Cada vez que lo veía hacer eso, sentía como un vacío se formaba en mi interior. Como un agujero negro, que tragaba todo, dejando sólo vacío, lo cual no era demasiado agradable. Me sentía sola. Tal y como le había escupido a Karin, era posible que una persona estuviera acompañada, rodeada de gente, incluso, pero que se sintiera tan sola como en un desierto. Exactamente como yo en esos momentos. Era como si estuviera mirándolos a través de un cristal, como si tuviera prohibido participar de lo que fuera que ellos compartieran en esos momentos. No era que me importara tanto aquello. Cualquiera que fuera su relación, era tema de ellos y yo no me iba a meter, por más que mi corazón –ese al que siempre me obligaba a ignorar- gritara, chillara y pataleara en contra. No iba a entrometerme. Lo que me dolía –a falta de otra palabra mejor- era la consciencia absoluta de no ser partícipe de ello. De estar aislada, enajenada de esa burbuja en la que ellos se encontraban. O, tal vez, era al revés. Ta vez, era yo la que estaba en una jodida burbuja, esa que me había protegido hasta el momento de casi cualquier dolor demasiado intenso, y que se había vuelto tan gruesa a través de los años, que ahora me impedía ser parte del mundo. Era posible. Tal vez. Sólo... tal vez.

Me encontré con la puerta metálica que daba a nuestro destino en un tiempo menor al que había presupuestado. Aparentemente, me había sumido tanto en mis cavilaciones, que lo demás se había desdibujado casi por completo. Probablemente, Reika y el Hyuuga me hubieran visto subir como una autómata, completamente desconectada del mundo. Estaba casi segura que mi hermana se había preocupado. Habría sido muy fácil tropezar y caer de espaldas en esas condiciones. Podría haberme, incluso, matado en el proceso. Y Reika se había preocupado, sin duda. Pero, curiosamente, no me importaba. No era que estuviera demasiado ansiosa de morir –tenía planes, después de todo, para mi vida futura-, y mucho menos de una manera tan ridícula como esa, pero tampoco me molestaba demasiado la idea. No, no me molestaba, en absoluto.

Caminé justo hasta el borde del pequeño muro que separaba a los alumnos de una caída de quince metros, o más. Paseé la vista por la ciudad, iluminada por las incontables luces de sus edificios, rascacielos, discotecas, bares, pubs, etc., etc., etc. Podía casi ver a la gente entrando en esos lugares, o a los que eran menos famosos –menos interesantes- esperando en la interminable cola para ingresar., tratando de buscar una excusa para engañar al gorila que, muy probablemente, estuviera custodiando la entrada del lugar. No era lo que quería pensar en esos momentos. De hecho, me sentía tonta de sólo considerar todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Debería estar enojada, confundida, histérica y muy preocupada. Después de todo, aparentemente había perdido un gran pedazo de mi vida, que ahora me estaba golpeando en el culo con fuerza. Sí, debería sentirme así, no como una jodida burbuja ajena al mundo, como una extranjera en mi propio cuerpo deprimido.

-Hum... –escuché comenzar a mi hermana. No me volví. No quería verlos juntos, como un frente unido, mientras yo me sentía tan patéticamente sola y abandonada. No creía poder soportarlo. Y la mejor forma de no tentar a la suerte, era no dar pie para que sucediera. Así que no me volteé, aún sabiendo que, probablemente, eso estaban esperando ellos. Ambos. Juntos. Cerré los ojos- ¿Recuerdas jardín de infantes?

Asentí lentamente.

-Nos conocimos un par de años después del ingreso de ambos –siguió Neji, enviando una descarga eléctrica por mi columna vertebral. Lo había sentido cerca. Muy cerca. Jodidamente cerca. De hecho, estaba segura que estaba justo detrás de mí, porque podía sentir su aliento moviendo los vellos de mi nuca al ritmo de su respiración. La mía se volvió superficial, mi corazón se aceleró a velocidades absurdas, y la piel se me volvió de gallina. _Estúpido Hyuuga_- Íbamos al mismo nivel, así que no fue tan impresionante. También estaba Lee allí.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Rock Lee? –murmuré, sólo para confirmar. Su silencio fue mi respuesta. Suspiré- ¿Cómo diablos olvidé a alguien como Lee?

_¿Cómo diablos olvidé a alguien como tú? _, era la verdadera pregunta, que bullía en mi cabeza y que ansiaba salir de mis labios, pero que no me permitía dejar escapar. Una cosa era ser físicamente vulnerable ante él, y otra muy distinta era confesarle, con todas las letras, que era alguien importante. Y en un mes y pico. _Estúpida vida_.

-No lo sé –se notaba frustrado. Como si lo hubiera considerado una y otra vez, buscando alguna respuesta que se ajustara a la lógica que, claramente, veneraba con todo su corazón, pero nada hubiera acudido a su prodigioso cerebro. No parecía demasiado probable, considerando su personalidad, que se preocupara de una estupidez como esa, pero me hacía sentir bien el pensarlo. Como un calorcito en el pecho, y un par de movimientos graciosos en mi estómago. Y si esas eran las jodidas mariposas, pues no estaba demasiado dispuesta a aceptarlo. _Estúpidos clichés_- Tal vez, un accidente...

-La muerte de Reika-baa-sama –murmuró mi hermana, con voz fantasmagórica, desde algún punto alejado de nosotros. Mi garganta se volvió lija. ¿Reika mencionando por su propia voluntad a mi abuela? Eso era todo un acontecimiento. Nos había costado –a mis padres y a mí- años para que soltara toda la pena que tenía acumulada dentro, y desde entonces el nombre de Reika, la madre de mi padre, había sido una especie de tabú, que nadie tocaba, nadie mencionaba, nadie recordaba, pero que todos sabían que estaba allí, presente y palpitante, dispuesto a aparecer en el momento más incómodo posible. Voilá. _Estúpidas coincidencias_- Tú... Neji-kun estaba contigo cuando te lo dijeron. Te desmayaste, y estuviste inconsciente un par de días. Después de eso, no recordabas nada, excepto el accidente de obaa-sama, claro. Un día, llegó Neji-kun, con Hina-chan y...

-Espera, espera –la detuve, girándome de improviso, y quedando a una no demasiado cómoda distancia del torso de Neji- Puta mierda –escupí entre dientes, haciendo que él enarcara una ceja. Lo ignoré lo mejor que pude, considerando que sentía mis piernas de gelatina y que mis neuronas, nuevamente, se resistían a hacer sinapsis correctamente, y clavé la vista en Reika, que parecía anclada en el centro de la terraza, abrazándose a sí misma y tratando de contener los sollozos, que la hacían estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Automáticamente, suavicé el tono de voz. Reika era mi punto débil, y odiaba verla así, vulnerable y rota. Sencillamente, ella no lo merecía. _Estúpida suerte_- ¿También conoces a Hinata?

-Ajá –susurró- Ella... Yo... Su hermana, Hanabi-chan, también ingresará mañana al Internado. Iremos en el mismo curso, y... bueno, nos conocimos desde pequeñas, ya ves. Desde...

-El viaje a París –terminé por ella, en un flash-back que tan rápido como vino, se fue. Simplemente, alcancé a ver una imagen. La de una chica de cabello castaño, larguísimo, de ojos blanco perla y piel marmórea, con una seriedad y severidad marcadas en su rostro de niña, que nada tenían que ver con su edad. Unos siete u ocho años. Ni más ni menos. Siete, muy probablemente, pero también era posible que ocho. Estaba sentada, cruzada de brazos, en un café parisino, con la famosa estructura de la capital francesa detrás. Habíamos ido los cuatro, junto a otras dos familias que no podía recordar hasta entonces, y que nos acompañaron en todo el recorrido. Había sido una especie de tour por Europa, en el que había decidido, con la misma convicción que había tenido Neji al decirme que nadie me iba a dañar mientras él estuviera cerca, que viviría a dos cuadras del CERN. No me importaba que fuera legalmente imposible, simplemente lo haría. Ahora, tenía la ambición de vivir en Estados Unidos, pero mi sueño de pequeña aún revoloteaba, a veces, en mi cabeza, como una posibilidad improbable. Como suelen ser los sueños grandes. _Estúpidas ambiciones_- Fuimos con la familia de Hinata. Y... –miré de reojo a Neji- Contigo y tu padre. Hizashi.

Asintió lentamente, apretando los labios.

Okay, eso era considerado como demasiada información. Jadeando, retrocedí dos pasos, chocando con el muro de piedra, para luego doblar las rodillas –que, de todas formas, ya no daban más- y dejarme caer lentamente hasta el suelo. Apoyé las manos frente a mí, tratando de mantener la posición más erguida posible. No podía. Comencé a hiperventilar, exactamente, dos minutos después. Jadeaba en busca de aire, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi saliéndose de mis órbitas, rodeando mi estómago revuelto con un brazo, mientras trataba de sostenerme con la mano disponible. Sentía que algo me empujaba, con suavidad, la nuca, tratando de que me encorvara sobre mí misma. Entendí. La cabeza entre las rodillas. Se suponía que era una posición que ayudaba a recomponer tu equilibrio interno, pero que, en realidad, no servía para mucho más que para hacerte doler la espalda. Como muchas cosas, era sólo un efecto mental. Si estoy en tal posición, si tomo tal medicamente, si me paró en un pie y salto, y digo tal cosa, me pondré mejor. El poder de la mente en su mínima expresión.

Sin embargo, y a sabiendas que era una tontería, lo hice. Me agaché hasta tocar el suelo frío con la frente, tratando de acompasar mi respiración a los latidos de mi corazón. O, al menos, a como se suponía que tenía que latir mi corazón, porque estaba segura que, a esas alturas, tenía taquicardia. Cerré los ojos, haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por concentrarme. Estuve un buen rato así, tratando de controlar mi propio organismo, sin lograrlo muchas veces, avanzando a pasos de bebé. Era ridículo. Siempre había estado en pleno control de mi cuerpo. Lograba dormirme cuando quería, podía hacer que mis extremidades se doblaran tal y como yo quería, que mi cuerpo mismo se doblara hasta parecer inhumano. Podía, incluso, controlar el miedo. No gritaba. Me forzaba a reprimir las reacciones obvias del miedo, reemplazándolas por otras que me hacían parecer la luchadora que, en el fondo, jamás había sido.

Sin embargo, ahora era completamente diferente. Era como si mi cerebro se hubiera desconectado del todo con el resto de mi cuerpo, y el mando lo hubieran tomado las imágenes que se sucedían, una tras otra, a una velocidad vertiginosa –como en una película que se adelanta-, en mi cabeza. El primer día en kindergarden, cuando vi por primera vez a Neji, la primera vez que le hablé, la vez que nos perdimos y terminamos en el lago de la ciudad, dónde horas después nos encontró Hizashi, y nos regañó de la forma más particular posible: mirándonos mal todo el camino, sin hablarnos nada, y diciendo que, más que enojado, estaba desilusionado de ambos. Todo volvía, y era tal la vorágine en la que me había sumido, que simplemente no me quedaba cabeza para nada más que prestar atención a los recuerdos, las memorias que se habían borrado caprichosamente de mi mente, y que ahora volvían como en un huracán de información.

Cuando finalmente logré controlar mi respiración, y volverla un poco menos jadeante que antes, noté que alguien me sacudía el hombro con fuerza, tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Abrí los ojos, pero lo único que pude ver fue una gran llama que me dolió, y volví a cerrarlos con fuerza, gimiendo al tiempo que lo hacía. Mis sentidos primarios, que parecían haberse embotado gracias al pequeño ataque sufrido, volvían poco a poco a la normalidad. Lo primero que regresó fue la audición, y escuché un montón de chillidos aterrados, gritos de auxilio e instrucciones que se perdían entre la cacofonía que se había formado. Luego, el olfato, que me llevó una bofetada de monóxido de carbono directo a mi cerebro, además del olor a quemado que provenía de algún lugar sobre mí. De golpe, comprendí que la única forma que algo oliera así, era que se estuviera quemando. Abrí los ojos, lentamente esta vez, enfocando con cuidado todo alrededor mío. No caminaba. Para empezar, no estaba caminando. Alguien me llevaba en su espalda, y reconocí de inmediato esa cabellera larga y castaña. _Neji. _Bien, aparentemente, estaba a salvo. Pero, ¿y mi hermana? Busqué por todos lados, hasta que la ubiqué un par de metros delante de nosotros, guiando a un grupo de estudiantes que no alcancé a reconocer. No me pregunté cómo era posible que mi hermana indicara a alguien, quien fuera, cómo salir de ahí, siendo que había estado seis veces en toda su vida, y siempre se perdía. Simplemente, no quería saberlo.

-¿N-Neji? –murmuré, sintiendo mi garganta reseca. Sin duda, la falta de humedad que, obviamente, había en el lugar no ayudaba. Necesitaba aire puro, urgentemente. El chico ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, indicando que tenía su atención. Tosí un poco, antes de poder mascullar- ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntar qué pasó era estúpido, dado que era sumamente obvio que el Internado se estaba quemando. Así que tenía que saltar a la siguiente pregunta que me comenzaba a atosigar. Neji regresó su vista al camino que recorríamos, siguiendo a Reika a una distancia segura, en caso de que cayera cualquier cosa del techo. Era piedra, sí, pero Orochimaru-sama parecía adicto a la madera –y a otras muchas cosas que era mejor no recordar-, así que básicamente todo estaba hecho de madera o piedra. Excepción hecha de los baños, que por motivos lógicos no podían ser de ninguno de los dos materiales. Alabada fuera la legislación de infraestructura educacional.

-En algún punto entre el hall central y el laboratorio de Química –respondió, enfurruñado. Suponía que tenía el ceño fruncido. Igual que yo. ¿En algún punto entre? ¿Estaba de joda? Bufé, consolándome con el hecho de saber que estábamos a menos de quince metros de la salida, lo que se traducía en una vida futura. Cubrimos esa distancia en un par de minutos, y cuando salimos al enorme jardín delantero fue como si hubiéramos escapado del infierno. Tomé bocanadas de aire fresco desesperadamente, tratando de limpiar mi organismo, antes de desmayarme. Otra vez, vale decir.

Casi todos estaban afuera, en pijama algunos –los más responsables- y otros aún con el uniforme. Incluso, algunos tenían sólo la parte de arriba de la ropa para dormir, mientras que la parte de abajo seguía siendo del uniforme. Todos los profesores se paseaban entre las masas de alumnos, tratando de contarlos –algo ridículo e imposible- y de tranquilizarlos, al mismo tiempo. El director estaba en un rincón apartado, junto con Tsunade –la profesora de Biología-, Shizune –la subdirectora-, Asuma-sensei y Jiraiya-sensei. Estaban los cinco formando un círculo, hablando con las cabezas muy juntas, y con expresiones entre contrariadas y preocupadas. Excepto el director, que parecía exultante.

Reika apareció de la nada junto a nosotros, desviándome la atención hacia ella, con una expresión de terror y pena en el rostro que me congeló la sangre en las venas, seguida de cerca por mis tres mosqueteros, y por una demasiado pálida Sakura. Me bajé de la espalda del Hyuuga, y esperé que comenzaran a hablar, a explicar por qué tenían esa preocupación tan triste en los ojos, cuando una explosión resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que nos encogiéramos sobre nosotros mismos, tratando de protegernos de los pedazos de madera y otras cosas que volaron por los aires. Cuando todo estuvo en calma de nuevo, me giré hacia el grupo que habíamos formado. Sakura lloraba. Me asusté. Jamás la había visto tan asustada, ni siquiera cuando bajamos al sótano, y ahora venía acompañada de tal resignación que me inquietó aún más. Deseé que Hinata estuviera aquí, para que la tranquilizara, y recién caí en la cuenta que no la había visto en semanas.

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –pregunté a la pelirrosa, esperando que me contestara que por ahí, consolando a Kami sabía quién, o tratando de encontrar a su hermana. Cualquier cosa, menos lo que me respondió.

-En... –tragó saliva, aprovechando para tragarse un sollozo también- A-Adentro... N-No salió... No sé dónde está... M-Me dijo que iba con su... C-Con el chico a-al que le tenía que hacer t-tutorías... S-Salió y... -mordió su labio inferior, y pude ver que este ya estaba sanguinolento. Respiró varias veces, antes de continuar con la información que poseía- He preguntado a todos. Nadie la vio. No está acá abajo. Simplemente... no está.

Y estalló en llanto nuevamente, justo en el momento en que Uchiha aparecía detrás de Shino, asustado también, pero controlando férreamente cualquier atisbo de que este se expresara en su cara de porcelana. Todos lo miramos como un bicho bajo el microscopio, esperando explicaciones.

-Hinata era la tutora de Naruto –comenzó, como si eso debiera significar algo para nosotros. Neji se removió, inquieto, a mi lado, y lo miré de reojo. Estaba pálido, más que de costumbre, y sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños, que parecían estar a punto de estrellarse contra algo. O alguien. En esos momentos, me parecía que Sasuke era un blanco perfecto para Neji. Sin saber muy bien por qué, agarré su muñeca, acariciándola lentamente, enfundándole un poco de ánimos y tranquilidad, a pesar de que yo misma me sentía asustada a más no poder. Hinata era... Era Hinata, joder, y era imposible que algo le sucediera. Era un ángel, una buena persona, la mejor que había conocido en toda mi perra vida, y estaba segura que nada le podía pasar. La vida no podía ser tan desgraciada como para eso. Neji me miró de reojo también, como cuestionando mis motivos. Me encogí de hombros, indicándole que no tenía idea –lo cual no era mentira-, y soltó un suspiro silencioso. Subió un poco su brazo y tomó, con fuerza, la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Juro que mi corazón se saltó unos diez latidos consecutivos. Sasuke carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos de nuevo- Estaban en la biblioteca –la zona más inflamable posible- Deberían estar por la otra entrada.

-Para llegar a la otra entrada es necesario entrar al edificio –señaló Shikamaru. Era cierto. La entrada 2, o entrada acuática, estaba justo al lado del lago –de ahí su nombre-, y era necesario entrar para salir por ahí.

-A menos que alguien quiera ofrecerse como pez –sugirió Kiba, con un humor ácido que, en otra ocasión, habría celebrado, pero ahora me daban ganas de golpearlo justo en el centro de su bronceada cara. Akamaru, pegado al tobillo de su amo, ladró en aprobación.

-¿No hay ninguna otra forma de llegar allí? –inquirió Reika, mordiendo compulsivamente una de sus largas uñas. Shino y yo nos miramos, y él asintió.

-Si la hay –contestó, cruzándose de brazos- Por el bosque. Pero es mucho más largo. Y muy peligroso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Por el barranco? –Shino asintió, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte del Uchiha- Eso es estúpido. El barranco es tan peligroso como entrar al Internado en estos momentos. Un paso en falso, y todo se va a la mierda.

En eso tenía razón. La distancia que había entre la pared de roca sólida del barranco y un abismo que auguraba muerte segura, era de medio metro. En las partes más anchas, claro, porque había lugares en los que era necesario avanzar de lado, con sólo el talón apoyado y un equilibrio de flamenco, rogando a cada dios del que te acordabas que te salvara de esa. La penitencia usual en el Internado, cuando se jugaba al "verdad o reto", era ir y tratar de pasarlo, sin acobardarte –o morir- en el intento. Nunca había sucedido nada que lamentar, milagro del cielo, pero nunca era tarde para la primera vez. Y ese día parecía ser un genial escenario para un accidente de ese tipo.

Torciendo el gesto, miré hacia el bosque, entre el cual estaba, probablemente, la única oportunidad de saber algo de Hinata. Luego, desvié los ojos hacia el edificio, que era la segunda opción. En cualquier de las dos, la posibilidad de morir era altísima, y de salir vivo, casi nula. La discusión se encendía a mi alrededor, mientras analizaba las probabilidades. Había sólo un camino, por dentro, que llevaba al otro lado. Y era cosa de correr suficientemente rápido. Unos quince minutos, diez si eras más veloz que la media. El barranco, por otra parte, eran casi treinta minutos de tortura, vértigo y nauseas, que tenías que pasar a velocidad tortuga. Fruncí el ceño, cerré los ojos y, después de considerarlo, solté un suspiro.

No quedaba de otra.

Soltando lentamente la mano de Neji, me aparté ligeramente del grupo, retrocediendo con lentitud, tratando de que mi desaparición no se notara. En cuanto se dieran cuenta, tendría que comenzar a correr a todo lo que dieran mis piernas, así que esos segundos de ventaja que sacara eran cruciales. Avancé veinte pasos, acelerando ligeramente cuando vi como mi hermana comenzaba a mirar a todos lados, sin duda buscándome. Hasta que sus ojos toparon con los míos. Fue sólo un segundo, en el que ambas supimos lo que iba a hacer la otra. Esbozando una mueca de disculpa, giré sobre mí misma y partí como un rayo hacia la estructura en llamas. Tres segundos después, escuché mi nombre.

-¡Tenten! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?

_Algo por otra persona, para variar_, quise gritar de regreso, pero me quitaría tiempo. Aceleré un poco, notando como las prácticas de gimnasia a las que me inscribía cada año surtían efecto. Jamás volvería a llamarlas inútiles.

Llegué a las escalinatas de piedra, y subí de dos en dos, hasta llegar a las puertas de madera dobles, grandes como gigantes. Una de ellas estaba suelta de uno de los goznes, y la otra estaba a dos segundos de caerse. Pasé, y de inmediato sentí el calor abrasante en mi piel. La verdadera prueba acababa de comenzar. Entrecerrando los ojos, me dirigí como una bala hacia el pasillo que me llevaría directo al primer patio interior, luego a la cafetería, después al patio trasero, y finalmente al claro junto al lago dónde, idealmente, estaría Hinata, sin ni un puto rasguño en su blanquecina piel. Tenía que estar perfectamente bien, o comenzaría a considerar la posibilidad de negociar la compra de una nueva suerte, porque la que tenía era una reverenda mierda.

_Estúpido azar._

* * *

><p><em>Y eso sería. Está algo flojo y un poco disperso, pero yo misma me sentía así, por lo que tiene sentido xDD. Em... lamento haberlo dejado allí ^^U. Es que... tenía que hacerlo. Pero, ¡hey!, les revelé por qué Tenten había olvidado a nuestro querido Neji. Me merezco un premio, ¿no? ¿No? Okay, no T.T<em>

_**¡Tengo una propuesta!** Se me ocurrió que, por esas cosas de la vida, Reika encontrara el amor en el Internado. Digo, para poder dar rienda suelta a mi melosidad y cursilería sin sentirme culpable por los personajes xDD. Así que, díganme ustedes. Si quieren que esté con alguno de los personajes del fic, si quieren que agregue a cualquier otro chico de Naruto para que sea su pareja, o si quieren que invente a un tipo del aire para cumplir con mis planes maquiavélicos xDD. **¡Ustedes deciden!**_

_Bye, cuídense, gracias a todas/os por todo su amor, y las/os quiero más de lo que las palabras podrían jamás expresar. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo._

_Las/os quiero ;D_

_TemaLove17 (**sí, ya tengo 17 ^^**)_


	21. Chapter 21

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y sin muchas ganas de matarme ^^U. Sé que me demoré. Pero, ahora, les advertí que me demoraría, así que no creo que estén -tan- enfadadas xDD. Oh, por cierto, a algunas personas no les respondí el review, pero quiero que sepan que lo haré durante la semana. En serio. Sólo, denme tiempo para organizar todo de nuevo ^^U_

_Y paso al único review anónimo u.u Pero no importa, porque yo sé que muchas lo leen ^^:_

**_Monii: Am... creo que se me olvidó decirte que FF bloquea los links xDD. Es un desperfecto que tiene. Hay que ponerlos separados. Lo bueno es que lograste mandármelo pronto ^^. Cualquiera de estos días te agrego, en serio. Es sólo que he estado liada xDD. Ahora, al review xDD. Naruto importa, y mucho, pero... nah, todas quieren saber si Hinata está viva o no. Y espero que cumpla con las expectativas .-. En fin, mi lío si no lo hace T.T Por cierto, la pasé genial en la playa, gracias ^^. Y... bueno, no miro chicos, ya tengo el mío :3 Pero eso no le interesa a nadie xDD. Te busqué en Face, pero no apareces :( Te mereces ser la madrina, honestamente. Fue difícil decidir, pero te aseguro que no me arrepiento ;) Amm... si, si noté que es San Valentín, y me la pasé ordenando mis cosas para regresar de la playa, aguantando bromas pesadas por mi pseudo-relación con un chico de mi mejor amiga. En fin. Así es la vida (?). Uhm... me perdí con lo que me contaste, así que creo que tengo que agregar pronto, para poder comprender el mundo nuevamente xDD. Me demoré porque... bueno, estaba bloqueada. Y, honestamente, como que cada día me cuesta más sacar esto adelante. Pero no importa, porque lo haré, con la ayuda de todas ustedes (y de mis madrinas especialmente, a las cuales amo *.*). Bye, suerte tú también, cuídate, nos estamos leyendo. Juro que de esta semana no pasa... Es sólo que estoy liada .-._**

_Y eso sería todo. Gracias a todas las que dejaron review, a las de favorite/alert y a las que leen así nada más. En serio, las adoro con todo mi corazón ;D. Nos leemos abajo, disfruten del capi ^^._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XXI<span>_**

* * *

><p>Tosí, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento. Apoyé una mano en la pared, agradeciendo que estuviera milagrosamente fría. El fuego aún no llegaba a esa parte del Internado, por lo que podía respirar normalmente. O, al menos, intentarlo. Tosí de nuevo, sintiendo mi garganta rasposa. <em>Genial<em>. El humo ya había hecho estragos, sin duda. Entrecerré los ojos, adaptándolos a la oscuridad repentina, y tratando de descifrar cuánto me faltaba. Estaba en un pasillo secreto, que venía de una de las escaleras de servicio del hall. Y mi ubicación era en algún punto entre este y la cafetería. Había descartado totalmente el primer patio interior, al ver que era prácticamente imposible pasar por allí. El mundo se había vuelto amarillo y rojo, y no tenía intenciones de convertirme en parte del mundo. Así que, había regresado al hall central, metido en una de las escaleras de servicio, y descubierto por pura casualidad ese pasillo. Por supuesto, había escuchado de ellos. Ese edificio estaba lleno de leyendas, y los conductos que recorría hasta hacía un par de minutos eran casi la máxima. Para los que no conocían el sótano, claro está.

Calculando rápidamente, decidí que quedaban unos tres minutos de carrera, para al fin llegar a la cafetería. Fruncí el ceño. Si el patio interior estaba ardiendo, la cafetería estaría en iguales –o peores- condiciones. Y tendría que correr entre mesas ardiendo. Simplemente, perfecto.

Bufando, me enderecé, dispuesta a seguir mi trayectoria, hasta que una voz gritó:

-¡Tenten! –paralizándome de la sorpresa. ¿Quién más podría estar allí? Miré hacia atrás, sobre el hombro, sintiendo como mi estómago se retorcía. Nadie. En ese pasillo no había nada más que el humo que comenzaba a filtrarse, y yo misma. Mi vientre se desanudó, permitiéndome respirar pausadamente de nuevo. _Una alucinación_, saltó de inmediato mi mente, dejándome con una sensación de desasosiego. Cierto, no era imposible considerar la posibilidad, más si había estado inhalando CO en cantidades no recomendadas. Pero se había escuchado tan real... Si tan sólo gritaran de nuevo, podría establecer si era alguien necesitado de ayuda que me había visto pasar y que había ignorado, o simplemente mi vívida imaginación. Me convencí de que unos segundos no harían daño a nadie. Además, _tenía _que saber. Lo que Reika me había explicado en la terraza me había dejado suficientemente insegura con respecto a todo, como para dejar pasar esto. Antes, probablemente lo habría dejado correr. Después de todo, mi política era no meterme dónde no me llamaban. Aunque, teóricamente, ahora sí que me habían llamado.

Como fuera, esperé, tratando de convencerme de que todo era sólo una jugarreta de mi mente, demasiado excitada en las últimas horas. Muchos sobresaltos hacen que una mente ordenada y criteriosa se revuelva sobre sí misma, y pierda el norte. Podría estar sucediendo. Y había terminado de obligarme a aceptar la muy lógica explicación de mi cabeza, adelantando un pie para emprender otra carrera infernal, cuando lo escuché de nuevo:

-¡Tenten! –aunque mucho más claro, y agudo. Como la voz histérica de una pequeña niña. Me planté dónde estaba parada, mirando intensamente la esquina por la que había doblado unos tres minutos atrás, y que comenzaba a iluminarse levemente por el fuego que consumía el lugar. Ni siquiera me había percatado de la pseudo-neblina que cubría el pasillo ahora. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sí había, efectivamente, alguien allí, o tan sólo era yo, volviéndome completamente loca.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así, mirando como idiotizada la esquina, sin darme cuenta que el calor comenzaba a sofocarme y que el monóxido de carbono reemplazaba, lentamente, el oxígeno en mi sangre? Ni idea. Sólo cuando mis dientes se deslizaron, inconscientemente, hasta mi labio inferior, y mordieron con fuerza, caí en la cuenta de que el fuego ya estaba a punto de alcanzarme, y que si no movía mi trasero, sería carbonizada en nada. Parpadeé, confundida. ¿Desde cuándo me distraía tan fácilmente?

_¡¿Qué demonios importa?_ Gritó una voz en mi cabeza. _¡Mueve tu anémico trasero de este lugar! ¡Estás a punto de convertirte en barbacoa!_

Haciéndole caso a esa voz, que se parecía increíblemente a la de Sakura, empecé a moverme lentamente, como alucinada, en dirección contraria a las llamas, que ya doblaban la esquina. Juro haber visto una cara satisfecha entre parpadeos. Cuando logré ser más consciente de la situación, aceleré el paso, y antes de siquiera dar la orden, mis piernas se movían a todo lo que podían, corriendo por el pasillo, y cubriendo la distancia que me separaba del lugar a dónde, supuestamente, iba. Pero la voz seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza. No como un pensamiento primordial, sino entre las sombras del subconsciente, desarrollándose teorías que no me atrevía a admitir sólo por lo aterradoras que resultaban. Después de todo, no los había escuchado hablar jamás. Simplemente, chillaban, destrozándote los tímpanos de una forma horrorosa, y te atacaban. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado abajo, esas _cosas _habían hablado. Pero que no lo hicieran _en ese momento_ no significaba que no lo pudieran hacer _en otro momento_. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería capaz de tener el Director algo con inteligencia pseudo-humana en el sótano de un Internado de adolescentes? Sabía que el tipo estaba deschavetado, pero eso pasaba todo tipo de reglamento físico. La vida extraterrestre no existía. Se habían investigado muchos planetas, en diversas galaxias de diferentes partes del universo, y nada había resultado concluyente. Y las dimensiones paralelas eran sólo teoría, algo válido en el laboratorio, en las aulas de física, pero no en la práctica, a pesar de que se trataba de algo que todo científico desea descubrir. No, imposible. La vida fuera de la Tierra no era algo que estuviera comprobado. Punto. No existían más especies en el vasto Universo que las que habitan este planeta que cada vez se agota más y más. Nada más.

Me aferré a esas palabras. No podía ocupar correctamente mis neuronas si tenía ese pensamiento dando vueltas, y estaba segura de que tendría que usar un poco de cerebro una vez llegara a la cafetería. Si era imposible pasar por ella, entonces tendría que buscar otra forma de salir al patio trasero. El problema: no había ninguna otra salida directa, que no incluyera darse un chapuzón en el lago. Torcí el gesto. Genial. Arruinaría mi uniforme por Hinata.

Al final, me paré frente a una puerta de madera, y giré el pomo. Pasé al pasillo que me llevaría al lugar dónde más sufrían las personas en ese lugar, y eché a correr nuevamente, en línea recta hacia la derecha, con la vista fija en las puertas batientes. Frené un par de segundos antes, derrapando por el piso hasta parar justo en frente. Tomé aire, tratando de echar un vistazo, obteniendo tan sólo la imagen perfecta del infierno. Como había temido, la cafetería estaba consumida en su totalidad. Fruncí los labios, tratando de pensar. Bien, opción uno descartada. Tendría que arruinar el uniforme. Giré sobre mis talones, corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta que me había llevado allí. Tenía una idea, aunque dudaba seriamente de su practicidad. Debía intentarlo. Me sentía en la obligación de hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano –y un poco de lo que no- para comprobar que Hinata estuviera bien.

Bufé, frustrada. ¿En qué momento la chica se había convertido en alguien tan importante? Estaba segura de que había cumplido al pie de la letra con mi política de agresividad. Las había ignorado. Las había despreciado. Las había insultado e, incluso, subestimado. Y, sin embargo, Sakura había querido resarcir el daño provocado. Y Hinata... simplemente, seguía siendo igual de amable con todos.

Incluyéndome.

De alguna forma, había establecido una especie de lazo con ella, un lazo que ahora tironeaba insistentemente, que me hacía correr con todas mis fuerzas hasta el sexto piso. Podía no ser la idea más genial del mundo, pero era una idea. Además, si consideraba la seguridad, era mil veces más sensato saltar al lago desde el sexto piso, que desde el segundo, porque corría riesgo de golpearme contra una de las rocas del borde. Sin embargo, de más altura podía hacer algo contra ello, y evitar una muerte segura. Sacudí la cabeza, rechazando el pensamiento que se repetía molestosamente en mi cabeza, con la voz profunda de Shino. _Estás loca._

Llegué al sexto piso, me apoyé en la puerta de madera, tomé aire profundo, y salí al pasillo. Como esperaba, el humo impedía ver algo más allá de tu nariz, y el calor se comenzaba a hacer sofocante. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en seguida, debido a la irritación. Me obligué a no prestarle atención a ello, y volé al final del pasillo, dónde se interceptaba con otro, el cual daba directo hacia el lago, unos diez metros más abajo. Tragué saliva con fuerza. Por suerte, no tenía vértigo. Todo un mundo de problemas ahorrados.

Llegué a la dichosa ventana, la abrí rompiendo el candado con un extintor vacío que alguien había tirado, y eché un vistazo hacia abajo. Bien, era mucho más alto de lo esperado. Doce metros, si no me equivocaba, que parecían hacer toda una vida de diferencia. Tragué saliva de nuevo, aunque ahora no resultó. La garganta ya se había secado, y ahora la sentía como lija. Retrocedí hasta el centro del pasillo, con los ojos cerrados, los hombros hundidos y puños cerrados a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Había llegado el momento crucial, y ahora la pregunta no era si podía o no hacerlo.

Era si _quería _hacerlo o no.

Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Por Hinata. Por Namikaze. Por Neji, por Sakura e incluso, por mi hermana. Y, también, sorprendentemente, por mí. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Saltar, y nadar, eso era, para saber, de una vez por todas, si, efectivamente, la chica Hyuuga había logrado salir, o estaba tan muerta como yo lo estaría en tres minutos, juzgando por la velocidad a la que se consumía el edificio. Rechiné los dientes. ¿Quería hacerlo? No lo sabía. Saltar significaba que Hinata se había convertido en algo ligeramente importante en mi vida, y prefería tortura antes que admitir algo como eso. Y mis hechos hablarían por sí solos. Por otra parte, no tenía muchas opciones más. Las llamas ya se acercaban, casi podía sentirlas abrasando mi piel, y la única salida parecía ser la ventana. Siempre podía poner esa excusa, aunque a estas alturas no importaría. ¿Qué iba a decir para mi precipitada entrada al Internado? ¿Qué se me habían olvidado los cuadernos en un desconocido pasillo del sexto piso? Sí, claro. Era la excusa más pobre que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Y las otras que procesaba mi mente no eran mejores que esa. Así que, tendría que soportar el interrogatorio más tarde. Y admitir algo que ni siquiera sabía si era verdad.

A la vida le encantaba joderme, se notaba a leguas.

Suspirando, tomé mi decisión. Abrí los ojos, caminé tranquilamente hacia la ventana, me encaramé al alféizar, y miré otra vez hacia abajo, ahora con ojo analítico. Tenía que impulsarme con los pies hacia delante, como si estuviera saltando de un trampolín. Y con las manos en flecha. De otra forma, mi cabeza cortaría el agua, y terminaría ahogándome. Sí, la flecha era lo más sensato. Casi solté una risotada cuando dije eso. Claro. Lo más sensato para saltar de un sexto piso, era con la posición de flecha. Sin embargo, logré controlarme. No era el momento apropiado.

Me senté en el borde, apoyando la base de mis pies en la fría roca. Sin darme cuenta, me había sacado los zapatos, el chaleco, la corbata y amarrado el cabello en mis chongitos normales. Comprendí que estaba ida, y que debía aprovechar ese estado, pues cuando saliera, tendría consciencia de todo, y podría arrepentirme. Lo cual no era algo recomendable. Erguí la espalda hasta que me dolió, y alcé las manos sobre mi cabeza, tomándolas arriba. Una flecha. Cerré los ojos y me incliné ligeramente hacia delante. Tomé aire, sin soltarlo... y me lancé.

La sensación de caer no es para nada como se describe en las novelas. El tiempo no se detiene, ni tampoco sientes una armonía perfecta con la naturaleza, ni tienes ninguna revelación que te hace cambiar el rumbo de tu vida drásticamente. Tampoco te sientes flotar en el aire, como si de la nada te hubieran salido alas, y ahora formaras parte de esa especie animal privilegiada que son las aves. No. No sucede nada de ello. Por el contrario, cuando comienzas a cortar el aire, el frío te llega a los huesos, el silbido del viento te molesta los oídos, y en dos segundos ya estás llegando al suelo, sin siquiera darte cuenta de cuándo sucedió, ni de si estás entero o no. Simplemente, sucede.

Así que, en tiempo récord e inverosímil, sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra el frío glacial del lago, y mis pulmones contraerse sobre sí mismos. Fue como si me hubieran electrificado. Toda la modorra de segundos antes se había esfumado gracias al agua casi congelada, y ahora estaba más consciente que nunca de lo que debía hacer. Cerré los ojos, abriendo mis manos hacia los lados, comenzando a nadar como rana por debajo del agua. No sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que podía ver, era una imponente oscuridad, presionando mis ojos hacia dentro, y embotando el resto de mis sentidos. Seguí avanzando hacia adelante, sin saber si bajaba o subía, hasta que logré tocar con una mano una superficie lisa y mojada, pegajosa y resbalosa. La seguí hasta que vi un resplandor naranja por fuera, y con un último impulso de mis extremidades, salí a la superficie, buscando aire a bocanadas desesperadas, los miembros congelados, y con el peso de la ropa tirándome hacia abajo. Aparté algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, mirando a mí alrededor. Lo que tenía en frente, era la pared del edificio, cubierta de musgo producto de la constante humedad a la que estaba expuesta. A mi izquierda, agua por todas partes, y la pared que quebraba la monotonía perfecta del lago. A mi derecha, unos veinticinco metros más allá, podía ver un claro, y la línea difusa de los árboles del bosque. Arriba, la luna había desaparecido gracias al humo de fábrica que salía del Internado, al igual que las estrellas.

Regresando la vista a la Tierra, pude ver, entre la bruma del hollín, unos cuantos bultos –que suponía eran personas- moverse rápidamente, agitando las manos en el aire, o prendiendo luces que no lograba reconocer, pero que se me hacían de celular. Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de habituar mis ojos a la poca visibilidad, y pronto reconocí una de las figuras. Era casi imposible no hacerlo. El único que tenía esa altura, esa anchura de hombros y ese cabello despuntado, era Juugo Wasabi, el hermano mayor de Ami, y casi todos lograban reconocerlo a dos kilómetros de distancia. Después de todo, un tipo de dos metros con el cabello naranja desordenado y pinta de agente del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos no es algo común en las calles de Konoha.

Al menos, había gente en esa parte de los terrenos del colegio, por lo que tenía una pequeña oportunidad de encontrar a Hinata sana y salva. Y la presencia de Juugo me tranquilizaba aún más, puesto que se la pasaba o en el gimnasio –que estaba en la exacta otra punta- o en la biblioteca. Podría decirme si la chica había salido o no. Si se había salvado, o estaba convertida en una linda imitación de cerdo asado. Podría decirme si el esfuerzo había valido la pena, o había sido pura estupidez.

Suspirando, tomé aire nuevamente, y me lancé a nadar otra vez, a pesar de que mis piernas reclamaban cada vez que las forzaba a cortar el agua. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes. Tenía que lograrlo. De otra forma, me quedaría flotando allí hasta que a alguien se le ocurriera reportarme desaparecida. Y para ese momento, estaría o congelada, o convertida en desecho de cualquier bicho extraño que viviera en ese lago. Ninguna de las opciones era demasiado atractiva, así que _debía _salir de ahí por mis propios medios. Por eso, me obligué a seguir nadando, a seguir avanzando por el agua demasiado helada, hasta que sentí una de mis rodillas raspar el suelo rugoso. En ese momento, me detuve, y traté de levantarme. No lo logré. Bueno, casi. Si no hubiera sido por un par de brazos que me sostuvieron por debajo de las axilas, sin duda habría enterrado la cara en el agua nuevamente. No obstante, si me sujetaron antes de hacer el ridículo de mi vida, y me arrastraron hasta el centro del claro. Me dejaron acostada de espaldas, mirando el cielo encapotado, y pude reconocer a los que me ayudaron. Parpadeé, sorprendida. Uno de ellos, era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, y el otro era Juugo. El segundo con una mueca de preocupación y asco en su boca, mientras que el rostro del primero era completamente impenetrable. Aunque creía percibir cierto brillo de curiosidad en el fondo de esos ojos negros como el carbón.

-Oy, Itachi, ¿quién es esa? ¿De dónde la sacaron? ¿Estaba acá cuando salimos? ¿O apareció hace poco? –una voz chillona preguntó, a velocidad del rayo, y por algún motivo me imaginé a Homero Simpson tratando de entender una ecuación de tercer grado. Su tono era sumamente estúpido. Más aún cuando volvió a hablar, puesto que había cambiado el de curiosidad por uno de terror. _Nenita_- ¿E-E-E-Está m-m-muerta?

-Naruto-kun, ella... uhm... e-es Tenten-san –murmuró una voz, respondiendo la única pregunta medianamente coherente que había sido pronunciada. El alivio recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo al reconocer el tono suave y cándido de Hinata. Alabado fuera Kami, no había muerto- Mi c-compañera de... c-cuarto...

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia algún lugar sobre mi cabeza. Traté de girarme un poco, pero sentí pinchazos de dolor por todas partes cuando lo hice. Gemí bajito, tratando de que no me escucharan, pero no tuve demasiado éxito. De la nada, un rostro moreno, redondeado ligeramente e increíblemente infantil, que tenía dos ojos impresionantemente azules, una nariz recta y masculina, labios gruesos y una mata de cabello _amarillo_ apareció en mi campo visual, desconcertándome ligeramente. Naruto Namikaze, hijo del gran Hokage del País del Fuego, Minato Namikaze, estaba examinándome como si fuera un bicho de laboratorio.

-¿Eres estudiante? Jamás te he visto, dattebayo –aseguró, rascándose la coronilla con los dedos. Fruncí el ceño, ofendida.

-Por supuesto que soy estudiante –repliqué, con la voz rasposa por el humo inhalado anteriormente- ¿No ves que llevo el uniforme?

Sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, sin pararse en ninguna parte. Eso me sorprendió. ¿Qué clase de chico no echa una miradita a los senos de una chica, o a su trasero? O a sus piernas, si es lo único rescatable que tiene. Las respuestas me vinieron en una fracción de segundo, y a punto estuve de reírme. Por supuesto. Un chico gay. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? ¿Decencia? ¿Inocencia? Si, claro. En ese Internado era casi imposible mantener cualquiera de las dos cosas, y de hecho dudaba que incluso _yo _tuviera mucho de la primera, considerando que la segunda ya la había entregado hacía mucho. Así pues, el hijo del Hokage era gay. Dios, el mundo de la política se revolvería en sus cimientos cuando saliera a la luz.

-En realidad, sólo llevas la falda y la blusa –intervino una voz profunda, indiferente, sin ninguna variación en ninguna sílaba. Aunque no llegaba a ser monótona, sino intrigante. Desvié mi mirada hacia el Uchiha, que escrutaba con su oscura mirada el bosque detrás de nosotros. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de sus palabras. Sonrojándome ligeramente, y recuperando de improviso el movimiento de mis extremidades, cubrí mis pechos con los brazos, incorporándome al mismo tiempo que trataba de que no se subiera demasiado la falda. Cierto, no la ocupaba demasiado corta, pero tampoco iba a dármelas de puritana y dejarla hasta la rodilla, cuando todo el mundo sabía que estaba lejos de cualquier tipo de moralismo demasiado conservador. Cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, esa era mi medida. Estaba bien, y no se veía absolutamente cuando jugaba soccer con los chicos –de vez en cuando- ni cuando me agachaba a recoger las cosas de la forma menos elegante posible.

Sin embargo, no funcionaba demasiado bien en situaciones como aquellas. Además que la blusa blanca se transparentaba entera, gracias al agua. Estúpida idea. ¿Quién me mandaba a dármelas de Aquaman? Ah, claro. Ese jodido sentimiento de protección que despertaba la Hyuuga en mí. Tenía ganas de patearme el culo y tirarme de nuevo, aunque sin intención de nadar en esta ocasión. Recogiendo las piernas bajo del cuerpo, me senté y miré a los que tenía alrededor. Aparte de las cuatro personas más cercanas, veía más cerca del lago a un grupo de personas vestidas de negro, que se confundían fácilmente. Probablemente, la parte gótica del Internado. Eran como una masa amorfa y oscura, que se movía silenciosamente por todos los rincones del edificio, y que aparecían de las sombras. Según los rumores, celebraban ritos satánicos en la noche. Sin embargo, yo no creía en ello. Principalmente porque lo más cercano a un sacrificio que había visto por esos lados, era el incendio que se desarrollaba en esos mismos instantes. Aunque también porque jamás había visto ningún ritual en ninguno de mis recorridos nocturnos.

Además de ellos, estaba la bibliotecaria, Temari, junto a otras dos personas más, un chico y una chica. Él tenía el cabello castaño, corto, y era muy alto. También estaba vestido de negro, una camiseta y un pantalón de buzo, pero más como si fuera algo que usara inconscientemente, que por algún tipo de moda. La chica tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja, y vestía una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, hasta su estómago, el cual dejaba descubierto. Sus piernas iban enfundadas en unas calzas negras también, y usaba zapatillas negras, al igual que el muchacho. Parecían de la misma edad que Itachi, aunque jamás los había visto por ahí. Y por su vestimenta, claramente no era alumnos. Quizá, sólo estaban visitando el Internado –porque también servía de museo, como ingreso extra-, y el incendio los había pillado dentro. Aunque tampoco era probable, debido a la hora.

Los borré completamente de mi memoria cuando un susurro nervioso de Hinata rompió un poco la calma que se había instalado en el claro. Ese era el lado del humo, no de las explosiones, que se escuchaban amortiguadas desde el otro lado de los terrenos institucionales.

-Neji-nii-san –murmuró, rápidamente, llevando ambas manos a su pecho, y agachando inmediatamente la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué diablos adoptaba una posición de debilidad automáticamente? Ni siquiera había hecho algo malo, después de todo. Además, no creía que Neji la regañara. No en frente de todos, al menos. Tenían una imagen que mantener. Todo lo hacían por la imagen, especialmente Neji, y se apegaban religiosamente –casi fanáticamente- a ello. Su apellido, claramente, les pesaba- M-Me alegra... q-que... estés... b-bien...

Miré hacia el bosque, y pude ver que, efectivamente, el castaño salía de entre los árboles, con un rostro que amedrentaría hasta al más gallito de todos, y los ojos tan fríos como el hielo. Detrás de él, mi hermana, Shino, Sasuke, los tres mosqueteros y una chica más, cuyo largo cabello castaño y ojos blancos me dieron la pista de quién era: Hanabi Hyuuga, la hermana pequeña de Hinata. Avanzaron hasta quedar justo a un lado mío, y sentí la mirada de Neji sobre mi cuerpo. Se la regresé con fiereza, provocándolo a que hiciera cualquier comentario al respecto. No lo hizo. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, como un buen caballero, y volteó a ver a su prima, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama estaba preocupada por tu salud.

Hinata asintió ligeramente, alzando un poco la vista, y sonriéndole a su hermana débilmente. Ella sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, en señal de reconocimiento, y nada más. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos tipos? ¿Todos los Hyuuga's eran así de estirados, o ellos tenían un serio problema? Porque mi compañera de cuarto no era, ni por asomo, parecida a ellos. Así que, o ellos estaban mal, o Hinata era la oveja descarriada de la familia. El hecho de sospechar que, en algún momento de mi vida, esa pregunta tenía respuesta no ayudaba en absoluto. De hecho, sólo me estaba cabreando.

-L-Lo siento, Neji-nii-san –susurró rápidamente ella, volviendo a su actitud sumisa que me enfermaba- En c-cuánto c-comenzó el i-incendio... Naruto-kun m-me sacó... de la b-biblioteca y... me... trajo... aquí...

Volvió a levantar los ojos, mirando con adoración a Naruto, quién sonrió ampliamente, de una forma que jamás había visto, y se rascó la nuca con una mano.

-He. Creía que era lo mejor, 'ttebayo –dijo, riendo aún.

Sasuke bufó.

-Dobe. Creía que estabas muerto.

Naruto reaccionó inmediatamente, acercándose mucho a Sasuke, y azucarando su voz hasta que me entraron ganas de vomitar. Hasta cierto punto, se parecía demasiado a Karin cuando ésta intentaba "coquetear". Asqueroso e increíblemente ridículo.

-Aw. ¿Estabas preocupado, teme? ¿Te preguntabas qué ibas a hacer sin mí, 'ttebayo?

Al pelinegro le dio un tic en la oreja, y lo apartó con una mano, poniéndola en la frente del rubio.

-Hmp. Dobe.

-¡No me llames dobe, teme, dattebayo! –chilló Namikaze, apuntando a su "amigo" con el dedo índice, abriendo las piernas como si se estuviera preparando para enfrentar a un sumo, y estirando los labios, como un pato. Parecía genuinamente enojado por el insulto, que no era más que una niñería. Me pregunté si eso sería común entre ellos, hasta que miré a Itachi rolar los ojos. Efectivamente, era algo común.

Y, en ese momento, comenzó la pelea más estúpida que he tenido la desgracia de presenciar en mi vida.

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Hmp. Usuratonkachi.

Naruto abrió la boca, buscando un insulto más fuerte que ese, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin decir nada. Sasuke sonreía de lado, satisfecho consigo mismo y burlándose del rubio. Cosa que cabreaba del todo un poco más a Namikaze. Enfurruñándose como una _niña _pequeña, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, con la barbilla alzada y la espalda recta.

En mi cabeza sólo resonaba una palabra, de la cual no podía librarme: ridículo.

-Problemático –escuché un murmullo, y sólo entonces recordé que los chicos también se encontraban allí. Los enfoqué, y cuando me sonrieron, cada uno a su modo, les devolví una sonrisa un poco más entusiasta de las que tenía por costumbre. Shikamaru se acercó, y me ofreció su mano- Levántate, problemática, o te enfermarás.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

-Yo... –no podía decirle que no podía levantarme. Para hacerlo, tenía que apoyar, como mínimo, una mano en el suelo, y eso significaba dejar al descubierto mi ropa interior. Lo cual no era algo que estuviera demasiado ansiosa de hacer. Por lo que sólo le dediqué una mirada compungida. Él frunció el ceño. Yo también, frustrada, y separé ligeramente mis brazos de mis pechos. Entendió de inmediato, y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta, sonrojándose ligeramente. Sonreí de lado, pensando en lo tierno que se veía cuando lo hacía, y aceptando su chaqueta cuando me la pasó. Me la coloqué, y pude sentir aún con más fuerza ese olor a cigarrillo y madera que desprendía a cada momento. Cerré la chaqueta por delante con mis manos, y luego me levanté, tratando de que la falda no se subiera demasiado. Una vez sobre mis dos pies de nuevo, me sentí más yo. Más entera, más segura, que botada en el suelo- Gracias –murmuré. Shikamaru asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Volvamos al patio central –respondió, hablando sólo para Shino, Kiba y yo. Increíblemente, el chucho no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico con respecto a mi vestimenta. Aunque la mirada de burla que tenía en los ojos no me agradaba en lo más mínimo- Necesitas que te den algo para que no te enfermes.

Bufé, apartando un mechón que caía por mi frente en el proceso.

-No soy una niña, Shika –espeté, irguiendo la espalda- Puedo cuidarme sola. Y no soy tan idiota como para...

-¿Cómo para entrar en un edificio en llamas, sin ningún tipo de protección? –completó otra voz, rabiosa y profunda, que reconocí en seguida. Neji. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire, los abrí de nuevo, y me giré. Ahí estaba, plantado frente a mí, como una roca sólida e indestructible, con los ojos llenos de enojo y un rictus furioso en la boca. Traté de recordar que estaba alterado por lo de Hinata, y respondí lo más suave que pude:

-Estaba preocupada por tu prima –la miré por sobre el hombro del castaño, asintiendo imperceptiblemente a la pregunta en sus ojos. Sonrió y luego se volvió hacia mi hermana, con quién había estado charlando- Creía que era lo mejor y más rápido, en caso de que estuviera en verdaderos problemas, y...

-Fue estúpido –cortó otra vez- Fuiste estúpida –corrigió, casi escupiendo las palabras. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Me acababa de llamar estúpida?- Fue un acto completamente idiota, falto de sentido. No tenías que hacer nada.

-Estaba preocupada. ¿Nunca has hecho una locura cuando estás de los nervios?

Su expresión me respondió dos cosas: uno, que nunca se _permitía _ponerse de los nervios, y que tenía tanta intención de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, como la tenían mis padres.

-Hinata-sama es mi responsabilidad –espetó. Solté una risa sardónica, cruzándome de brazos, y alzando la barbilla para mirarlo directo a los ojos, puesto que se había erguido tanto, que ahora la diferencia de estaturas se hacía abismal.

-Pues si así la cuidas, deberías agradecer que sigue viva.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-No te hagas la lista –masculló- De ahora en adelante, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-¿_Tú _vas a venir a darme órdenes a _mí_? –reí de nuevo, sin rastro de humor alguno. En algún momento, todas las conversaciones se habían silenciado, y el ambiente se podía cortar con los cuchillos de los juego de té que regalan a las niñas cuando son pequeñas- Perdóname, pero, ¿desde cuando tienes autoridad sobre mí?

-Desde que te metiste dónde no debías –respondió, aunque ligeramente dudoso. Sabía que estaba siendo un cretino. Sabía que no tenían firmeza sus argumentos, y aún así seguía. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía. ¿Qué estaba tratando de probar? ¿Qué era un macho? Pues no lo iba a dejar. Si para eso se comportaba como un jodido idiota, que se buscara a otra. Yo lo iba a poner en su lugar, sin hacer más que hablar con coherencia- Te recordaba inteligente. Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, irracional e insensato. Te convertiste en una idiota y...

O, al menos, esa era la intención. Porque cuando te metías conmigo, con mi inteligencia, la pagabas caro. _Muy _caro. Sin importarme si era un Hyuuga o el puto príncipe de Badaboo, alcé mi mano, e impacté contra su mejilla con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir. Me enorgullecí de saber que, en momentos cruciales, mis músculos seguían respondiendo tan bien como siempre, sin importar lo exhaustos que estuvieran.

-Escúchame, Hyuuga, y escúchame bien –dije, sin siquiera darme cuenta de que a poco iba subiendo el volumen- Ni tú, ni nadie, me llama idiota, ni estúpida, y se queda así tan campante. Antes de hablar de mí, o de mí inteligencia, conóceme. Y sí, que me hayas conocido hace sólo Kami sabe cuántos años, y hayamos jugado a las tacitas en el pasado, eso no es conocerme. Soy otra, cambié, y no estoy dispuesta a considerar que me insultes. Ni tú, ni nadie, repito. Con respecto a lo de Hinata, era mi decisión. No, y repito, no vuelvas a tratar de mandarme, porque yo no soy como las idiotas que, muy probablemente, te has llevado a la cama desde que descubriste para qué funciona tu amiguito –señalé su entrepierna con la mirada- Además, si tanto te preocupa tu prima, deberías dejar de ser un idiota amargado y estirado, meterte tu jodido orgullo por el culo, y realmente cuidarla, no esperar que esté bien, como si el mundo tuviera la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella. Idiota arrogante.

Giré sobre mis talones, resoplando sapos y culebras contra los Hyuuga, y me alejé a grandes pasos de allí. Estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Dios? ¡Ja! El día que alguien lo nombrara eso, me pegaría un tiro. El mundo regido por él sería una mierda. Continúe caminando, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que Shino, Kiba y Shika me seguían, pues podía sentir sus pisadas aplastando la hierba tras de mí. Y aún cuando entramos al bosque y perdimos de vista a la gente reunida en el claro, podía sentir los ojos de Neji cavando agujeros en mi espalda. Y era una sensación no del todo agradable, siendo honesta.

_Estúpida bocota._

* * *

><p><em>Y sigue sin gustarme : En fin, supongo que nunca estaré completamente satisfecha con el resultado, hasta que me sumerja completamente de nuevo en la historia. No es que no esté en ella, es sólo que... me... bloqueo xDD. Bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden, a pesar de todo, el fic es sumamente sociable, y nadie quiere que se suicide, ¿cierto?_

_Para evitar eso, y ya que estamos en el mes del amor, ¡den amor mediante un review! No cuesta nada, excepto un poco de tiempo, y hará muy feliz a la autora y al fic, por supuesto._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, las quiero mucho, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo ^^ Bye_

_TemaLove17_


	22. Chapter 22

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y sin muchas ganas de matarme ^^U. Sé que me demoré. Pero, entiéndanme. La verdad, he estado súper bloqueada, además que el lunes empiezo mi último año de colegio (Dx) y... me comencé a liar pronto -.- Pero, recuerden que siempre estaré escribiendo por y para ustedes, así que espero que no me maten si me comienzo a demorar demasiado ^^U_

_Y paso a los reviews anónimos ^^:_

_**Ceci: Creía que ya habíamos establecido que, en efecto, estoy loca xDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado, a pesar de que no quedó como yo quería, exactamente. En fin, cosas que pasan xDD. Lamento no haber actualizado tan pronto. Es que me había ido de vacaciones, y lo más tecnológico que había, era una chimenea a leña ¬¬ Pero, detalles xDD. Bye, cuídate, lamento no haber podido actualizar tan pronto como querías, pero estoy bloqueada .-. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo :D**_

**_Monii: ^^ Me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias una vez más por tus halagos :$ Eres lo mejor. Sí, lo pasé súper en la playa, gracias ^^ ¿Te enfermaste y bajaste las notas? Mujer, tienes mucha mala suerte :S Aunque, igual tus profesores tiene culpa. Mira que no comprender ¬¬ Me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena. Estaba nerviosa al respecto ^^U. Bye, cuídate, te quiero, gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo :D_**

_Y eso sería todo. Gracias a todas las que dejaron review, a las de favorite/alert y a las que leen así nada más. En serio, las adoro con todo mi corazón ;D. Nos leemos abajo, disfruten del capi ^^._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XXII<span>_**

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que hablar –soltó Reika, apareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina, tomando mi codo y arrastrándome hacia sólo Kami sabía dónde. Parpadeando, desconcertada, le hice señas a Chouji de que lo veía más tarde. El chico asintió, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Lo último que hice fue sacarle la lengua infantilmente, antes de dar la vuelta por la otra esquina.<p>

Seguí a mi hermana por lo que me pareció un enrevesado y bien planificado laberinto, porque no podía recordar cuántas veces habíamos doblado a la izquierda o a la derecha. Estaba totalmente perdida, y un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago. No me gustaba la sensación de lo desconocido. Tan acostumbrada me hallaba a tener control de las situaciones a mi alrededor, que el hecho de no saber dónde diablos me encontraba comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios. No me sentía cómoda, no me sentía segura y no me sentía en mi elemento. Cosas todas que ayudaban a que el nudo en mi vientre se apretara más con cada esquina que dejábamos atrás.

¿Qué diablos planeaba mi hermana?

-Reika –mascullé, tratando de hacerle ver mí muy próximo ataque de pánico. _Nada._ Fue como hablarle a la pared. O a alguna de las estatuas carbonizadas que habían quedado del incendio hacía ya un mes y medio- Reika –probé de nuevo, imprimiendo un poco más de desesperación a mi voz. _Nada_. Una jodida roca- ¡Joder, Reika, que te estoy hablando!

-Relájate, Tenny-nee-chan –dijo por fin, sonriendo misteriosamente, haciéndose la interesante. Su mano se aferraba con fuerza a mi articulación, y me sorprendía el hecho de no poder liberarme. A pesar de que caminábamos a grandes zancadas, el agarre no había aflojado ni por asomo. Comenzaba a preguntarme en qué puto momento se había vuelto tan fuerte mi delicada hermana, cuando ella misma soltó algo que me hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- Neji y los chicos nos están esperando allí. Respira y camina, que vamos atrasadas.

Comencé a hiperventilar.

-¿Los chicos? -_¿Neji?_- ¿A qué te refieres con "los chicos"? -_¿A qué te refieres con "Neji"?_- Venga, Reika, dime qué diablos está pasando –_dime por qué incluiste a Neji en la frase_.

Dios, como odiaba mi subconsciente. Reika rió suavemente, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, pero no dijo nada. Mi mente inició en esos momentos sus trabajos. ¿Para qué diablos se habían reunido todos? ¿Acaso habían descubierto algo con respecto al incendio? ¿O a lo que fuera que habitara en el sótano? ¿Y qué era eso de "Neji y los chicos"? ¿Acaso el Hyuuga no era parte de ellos? ¿O eran otros chicos? ¿Alguien más sabía del secreto? ¿O unos chicos habían, accidentalmente, bajado y encontrado el pastel?

Lo dudaba seriamente, pero aunque sabía que mí método de introducirme en el lugar era el más limpio, sabía, también, que no era el único. Ni por asomo. De hecho, las formas iban de las más bestias hasta las más sutiles, y toda la gama entremedio. Sin embargo... Si en los casi tres años que yo llevaba en ese lugar no había encontrado las abominaciones, ¿era posible que alguien tuviera tan mala suerte como para hacerlo así de la nada? Una voz me respondió que, muy a mi pesar, nosotros también lo habíamos descubierto de pura casualidad, y aunque le había agarrado una especie de cariño al hecho de guardar el secreto, era posible –aunque no demasiado probable- que otros estudiantes lo hubieran encontrado de la misma forma.

Solté un gemido de frustración. Odiaba cuando mi hermana hacía eso. Poner mi cerebro en funcionamiento no solía ser una buena idea. Se me ocurrían posibilidades improbables, excusas para esto y aquello, podía hasta filosofar sobre la vida, la muerte, lo humano, lo divino y la mierda del perro de la esquina, con tal de encontrar una respuesta lógica y razonable a la cuestión que rondaba mi cabeza. Como en esos momentos.

-Reika...

-Shhh –me hizo callar, con otra sonrisa amplia y cargada de malicia. Dios, eso no me estaba gustando nada- Ya casi llegamos.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Adónde carajos íbamos? Estábamos a sólo pasos de llegar a la parte restringida del Internado. Por supuesto, recientemente prohibida. En realidad, era la parte rostizada del edificio; esa que había quedado como una mala imitación de la escuela de Carrie White*, y que ahora estaba en plena reconstrucción. Según estimaciones del Director, habían de pasar unos tres meses antes de que pudiera ser factible pensar en reasignar alumnos a esa parte del lugar.

Lo que se traducía a tres meses de puro caos. La parte más dañada había sido la de administración, junto con algunos laboratorios y casi el 25% de las aulas, lo que significaba que todos los documentos oficiales habían servido para alimentar al demonio de fuego. Caos. No obstante, y haciendo gala de una insensatez colosal, Orochimaru-sama había decidido que todos seguiríamos estudiando en la cuarta parte del Internado que no había servido como barbacoa, y que, además, tendríamos que hacerlo en las salas auxiliares del primero, segundo y tercer piso. Las cuales eran la mitad de la mitad de las otras. El cómo, exactamente, cuarenta y cinco personas –sin contar muebles y objetos varios- entraban en ese nimio espacio, seguía siendo un misterio para mí, pero había descubierto que ese sistema me favorecía de una forma graciosa, porque si antes me quejaba de lo estúpidas, inútiles, torpes y para nada productivas compañeras de curso, ahora mantenía mi linda y malhablada boquita bien cerrada.

Producto de todo el caos con la pérdida de papeles y documentos varios, la Administración había decidido que importaban un reverendo pepino las niñerías moralistas del Director, por lo que habían mezclado todos los cursos, hombres y mujeres, sin importarles siquiera si habían tomado los mismos electivos o no. De esta forma, ahora estaba en el mismo salón con toda la pandilla –como le había dado a Kiba por nombrarnos-, el grupo popular –excepto la novia de Sabaku no, que iba un curso más abajo, junto a mi hermana-, la nueva "amiga" de Shino, Ayame Ichi, y un chico que había aparecido de la más absoluta nada, y que traía loca a Reika. Por lo que había escuchado de los delirios de mi hermana, se llamaba Darui, y venía de Kumo, una ciudad pequeña que quedaba a mil años luz de Konoha. Además de un montón de gente que no valía la pena mencionar. Como si eso no fuera poco, debía tomar el electivo Humanista, el Matemático y el Científico. Y sí, estaba colapsada de deberes para ayer, muchas gracias incendio hijo de tu puta madre.

Como fuera, el punto era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería Reika con eso de "ya casi llegamos". Para mí, al menos, no tenía sentido alguno. Lo único que veía, eran paredes cada vez más negras, más sábanas blancas que si estuviéramos en vacaciones de Navidad, y un montón de artículos propios de una construcción. Bufé, apartando un mechón de cabello que se me había escapado de la coleta.

-Reika –repetí, esta vez con más firmeza, y clavando mis talones en el piso. Si no me escuchaba por las buenas, sería por las malas- Exijo, como tu hermana mayor, saber a qué lugar me llevas, y con qué propósito me has arrancado de mi estricta rutina diaria.

Okay. Bastante técnico y frío, pero... ¡Demonios, era mi hermana! La única forma de hacerla caer en la cuenta de algo, era ser completamente indiferente. O completamente científica, lo que le molestaba sobremanera, dado que tenía hasta la última mugre de la uña con alma humanista.

Como había esperado, frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y su labio inferior sobresalió en un adorable y atractivo puchero, que tenía el don de manipular hasta al Hokage –según estimaba yo.

-No me hables así, Tenny –murmuró, endulzando su voz hasta hacerlo asquerosamente empalagoso. Casi se me escapó una mueca de disgusto, pero logré aguantarme. Como se lo dejara ver a Reika, de seguro la tendría hablándome así todos los jodidos días del resto de mi jodida vida- Es sólo que no puedo decirlo. Se lo prometí a...

Se detuvo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A quién se lo prometiste, Rei? –inquirí, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, ni tomar en cuenta su labio. Por ahora, sólo pasaba los dientes por encima de él, inflamándolo y enrojeciéndolo, pero sin hacerle real daño. En cuanto lo mordiera, estaría perdida. Tener los mismos gestos de nerviosismo que tu hermana nunca había sido tan conveniente- ¿A Shikamaru? –negó con la cabeza. Sin mordida- ¿Shino? –_nada_. Fruncí el ceño, pensando- ¿Kiba? ¿Hinata? ¿Sakura? –con ninguno tuve suerte. Fruncí más el ceño. _¿Podría ser...?_ Tragando saliva, clavé mis ojos en su labio-¿Neji?

_¡Bingo!_, gritó mi mente, al verla morder con inusitada fuerza ambos labios. Cómo lo hizo, todo un misterio, pero lo hizo. Y mi mundo dejó de tener sentido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? Primero, mi hermana me decía que teníamos que hablar. Luego, agrega a "los chicos". Y ahora, resulta que Neji considera que soy demasiado escandalosa para que no me digan algo en privado. ¿En serio? Tenían que estar bromeando, o les iba a partir la maldita cara a todos los jodidos involucrados en esa puta reunión.

-N-No –tartamudeó, rogándome con la mirada para que me hiciera la loca. Rolando los ojos, la tomé de la mano con fuerza y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Tercer piso, ala este, pasillo 6, aula 36.

Asentí, girando en la esquina, y tomando un atajo por un pasillo que había descubierto un par de meses después de llegar ahí. Ni siquiera respondí las torpes preguntas que mi hermana tartamudeaba, mientras literalmente la arrastraba hasta el lugar. Me importaba un pepino. Quería saber de qué rayos iba todo eso.

Llegué al tercer piso, y caminé hasta el pasillo 6. A la mitad del pasillo, me detuve frente a una puerta de madera ennegrecida, con el número treinta y seis en latón también quemado. Se veía como si hubiera hecho un viaje express al infierno. Abrí la puerta, sin pararme a considerar las advertencias de mi consciencia. Después de todo, ya me había perdido diez minutos de Física, y Nagato jamás me daría la pasada en esos momentos. No tenía nada que perder.

Entré, empujé a Reika dentro, cerré la puerta, y me quedé apoyada ahí. _Genial._ Todas las bolas que tenía cinco segundos atrás, alguien me las había cortado y robado, escapando feliz de la vida. _Putos ladrones de cojones_. Suspirando, me di vuelta lentamente, frunciendo los labios. Era una de los "antiguos" salones de clase, pero completamente negro. El mesón del profesor había sido cubierto con una sábana blanca, al igual que unos cuántos muebles que habían traído de otras partes, y las ventanas tapadas con bolsas de basura negras. Algunas sillas, calcinadas y rotas, se esparcían por todo el lugar, acentuando más la percepción de lástima que daba el lugar.

Como suponía, ahí estaban todos... y más. Los Hyuuga, Sakura, mis fieles tres mosqueteros, Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara junto a su novia, Reika –por supuesto-, la tal Ayame y la bibliotecaria.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? –cuestioné, avanzando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho hasta dónde se encontraban todos. Habían formado una especie de semicírculo, en el que la más cercana por la derecha era mi hermana, y por el lado izquierdo tenía a Shika. Por pura inercia, me acerqué a él- ¿Terapia grupal? ¿Consejo Estudiantil nuevo y mejorado? ¿Algún plan secreto para destruir el sistema y hacernos del poder del mundo?

Reika soltó una cantarina risotada, pero fue la única. Como siempre, mi hermana y su inacabable sentido del humor inadecuado. Era una de las razones por las cuales la adoraba tanto. Una de las razones por las que daría la vida por ella.

-No, Tenten –respondió Shikamaru, botando la colilla de su cigarro ya consumido. Lo miré mal, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros. Le importaba un pico el incendio, era un maldito adicto a la nicotina, y saciaría su vicio aquí y en el jodido Himalaya- Estamos tratando de averiguar qué diablos son esas cosas del sótano.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Shika, ¿de qué...? –Comencé, tratando de disimular frente a las personas que –hasta dónde yo sabía- no tenían idea alguna de lo que sucedía bajo nuestros pies. Sin embargo, Itachi me detuvo antes de siquiera terminar.

-Lo descubrimos el día del incendio. Estaban gritando, o algo así, y luego se silenciaron.

-Con Sasuke nos acercamos a ver si eran alumnos, pero Anko-sensei nos sacó antes de que pudiéramos comprobarlo –continuó Gaara, frunciendo el ceño, como preguntándose el por qué de ello- Sin embargo, había una sombra no humana.

Fruncí los labios, mirando a Reika, quién sonrió angelicalmente, como si no matara ni una mosca ni quebrara ni un maldito plato. Entrecerré los ojos.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, Rei –solté, antes de que siquiera pensara en poner una excusa- Soy tu hermana. Dime quién diablos te contó.

Sacó la lengua, y comenzó a rascar su nunca, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Tenny-nee-chan –escuché la risita ahogada de Namikaze, y mis dientes rechinaron- Sé que debí decírtelo en cuánto me contaron. Pero no quería que te enfadaras con Kiba-kun.

Le lancé una mirada basilísca al mencionado, quién sólo se encogió de hombros. Estúpido chucho con bocota de buque.

-Bueno, ya que todos saben, ¿alguna teoría?

Era estúpido seguir pidiendo explicaciones. Después de todo, el secreto estaba a la mano de todo aquel con un poco de agalla y ¿buena? suerte. Así que, tenía que moverme al siguiente tema sobre la mesa.

Sakura se adelantó, indecisa, con un libro más grande que la Biblia bajo el brazo, al cual miré con desconfianza.

-Estuve buscando, en los libros de zoología de la biblioteca, algo que se pareciera a lo que... vimos –un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, obligándola a cerrar los ojos para dominarse nuevamente. Una vez lo hizo, acercó una mesa que sólo Kami sabía de dónde había aparecido, y apoyó el libro sobre ella. Una nube de polvo flotó, haciendo toser a algunos, y cuando logré enfocar la vista nuevamente, Sakura ya estaba recorriendo con su perfecta uña francesa una página en específico- Sin embargo, sólo pudo encontrar ciertas similitudes. Por ejemplo, la especie de aves que vimos con Kiba se parecen al Corvus Corax, más conocido como cuervo, cuyo hábitat natural es en el norte de Europa y América, y no tiene pito que tocar en un sótano de un Internado en Japón. Los escarabajos que se han aparecido por ciertos lugares y que Tenten con Neji-kun vieron, se parecen a los Goliathus goliatus, también llamados Escarabajos Goliat, y que tampoco son naturales de estos climas, sino de los tropicales. Sin embargo, cuando llego a lo que atacó a Hina-chan, a Shika-kun y a Shino-kun, no logro encontrar nada. Ni siquiera en Internet.

-Verificado –intervino Shikamaru, bostezando sin molestarse en tapar su boca- Fue problemático, pero entré al sistema de reconocimiento de animales de algunas universidades, además de algunos Museos de Taxidermia, y no salió nada. De hecho, se iba a páginas de OVNIS y tipos locos que avecinan el fin del mundo cada cinco años, más o menos.

-Hinata-chan y yo hemos estado buscando gente que sepa sobre esto, 'ttebayo –exclamó Naruto, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sasuke bufó con fastidio, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho bajo el microscopio.

-¿Y sacaste algo?

La alegría de Naruto decayó a velocidades alarmantes. Su rostro se ensombreció, su cabeza cayó a su pecho, mientras que su sonrisa se borró en un dos por tres. Parpadeé, sorprendida. Ese tipo tenía problemas, realmente.

-No e-encontramos nada... Sasuke-san –murmuró Hinata, sonrojándose al percatarse de que todos la mirábamos, y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos índices.

-¡Pero no importa, 'ttebayo! ¡Encontraremos más gente, hasta que todos lo sepan! –chilló Namikaze, cambiando de humor nuevamente. Dios, en serio necesitaba un psiquiatra.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Todos? –repitió con desdén- Entre menos personas lo sepan, mejor, dobe.

Naruto parpadeó, desconcertado y perdido, como un niño que no entiende un problema de matemáticas.

-¿De qué estás hablando, 'ttebayo?

Vi como Sasuke estaba a dos segundos de darle el golpe de su vida, y estaba preparando el comentario burlesco, cuando Sakura se adelantó, y detuvo la mano del pelinegro en el aire, reprochándolo con la mirada. Ladeé la cabeza, curiosa. Eso era nuevo. La última vez que había visto a esos dos interactuar, no había sido de forma demasiado civilizada. El cambio era sumamente extraño, y totalmente inesperado. Tal vez, el convivir les estaba haciendo bien, porque para los trabajos grupales siempre los ponían juntos.

-A que debemos mantener la existencia de esos... seres lo más encubierto posible, Naruto –murmuró- No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de contra quién estamos lidiando, y podría irnos muy mal si esta información cae en manos equivocadas.

El rubio y yo tragamos saliva al mismo tiempo. Sakura tenía razón. Cualquier podría estar haciendo experimentos raros allá abajo, y totalmente ilegales, por lo demás. Si sabía que una cantidad importante de alumnos menores de 19 años tenía conocimiento de ello, podía llegar a tomar cartas en el asunto. Y si había dinero involucrado –lo que era altamente probable-, de seguro nos iba a ir _muy _mal.

-Entonces –habló Matsuri, sonrojándose levemente- No tenemos forma de saber qué son esas... cosas. Tampoco sabemos cuántos alumnos están al tanto, además de nosotros. Y tampoco tenemos idea de por qué están allí abajo, ni cómo llegaron. Ni siquiera cuál es el propósito –soltó un suspiro- No sé ustedes, pero a mí me parece que hasta ahora la búsqueda ha sido bastante inútil.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Alguna brillante idea para resolverlo, Matsuri? –espeté- ¿O era sólo para confirmar el hecho? Porque puedo asegurarte que todos aquí presentes tenemos suficiente materia gris como para sacar esa conclusión solos. Ahora, si tú...

-Tenten –me detuvo Reika, enarcando ambas cejas. Rolé los ojos, y me crucé de brazos, bufando un improperio por lo bajo, y arrancándole otra risita- Bueno, la cosa es que estamos en un punto muerto, o algo así. Así que...

-Debemos bajar –murmuró Shino, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato- ¿Por qué? Porque es la única forma de tener más información.

La bibliotecaria enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pretendes tomar una muestra de las criaturas y analizarla bajo el microscopio?

Su tono era de puro sarcasmo, pero pude ver en las expresiones de todos que en realidad estaban considerando la idea. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaban de broma? ¿Tomar una muestra? ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a hacerlo? Necesitaban acercarse para realizarlo, y acercarse implicaba poner en riesgo el culo.

-De hecho... –comenzó Shikamaru, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

-No, vago, es completamente estúpido –soltó, clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los caoba de mi amigo. Sorprendentemente, Shikamaru ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que le aguantó la mirada, por _problemático_ que fuera. Ladeé la cabeza, curiosa de cómo se desarrollaría aquello. La escena en la biblioteca volvió a mi memoria, y quería saber cuánto habían avanzado desde entonces- Tomar una muestra es acercarse. Si te acercas, te arriesgas a que esas cosas te agarren. Y si te agarran, nadie sabe qué diablos pueden hacer. A Haruno la cubrieron de baba, y era inofensiva, pero ¿quién asegura que no fue una reacción no intencional? Pueden ser venenosos. _Son_ peligrosos. ¿Y tú quieres simplemente acercarte y tomar una muestra?

-Se puede usar una aguja pequeña, y no...

-¿Aguja pequeña? ¿Estás de broma? –cortó de nuevo, incrédula y cruzándose de brazos- Creía que tenías fama de genio, Nara. Aparentemente, sólo es una farsa. Las agujas se sienten. No importa quién las clave, si te entierran algo en la piel, en la carne, inevitablemente lo vas a sentir.

-La piel de ellos es viscosa, como gelatina, y si fuera así... –trató de ayudar Kiba, aunque fue cortado por la hermana pequeña de Hinata, Hanabi. Quién habló con más fuerza de la que le había otorgado en un primer momento.

-¿Qué te asegura que sea así? –inquirió, enarcando ambas cejas- Sólo la has visto. No la has tocado, ni tratado de traspasar con una aguja. E incluso si resulta que es inconsistente, puede ser más gruesa de lo que te imaginas. Puede tener capas, como la misma piel humana.

-Hay un montón de factores que influyen en la realización de ese plan –continuó Sakura, apartándose con delicadeza de Uchiha- La piel es el menor de nuestros problemas. ¿Qué pasa si nos sienten? ¿O si no podemos encontrar una buena forma de distraerlos? ¿Y si nos descubren en el proceso de bajar?

-No es tan fácil como sólo decidirlo –murmuré, pensativa- Las veces anteriores, hemos tenido mucha suerte. Pero no es bueno abusar del azar. Debemos planificar un poco más esto. Tratar de hacer todo bien coordinado. La primera vez, nos pilló Kabuto. Luego, casi nos agarran a nosotras. No podemos permitirnos esos errores.

-Tenten tiene razón –apoyó Shino- La segunda vez que bajamos, hicimos demasiado ruido. Debemos tratar de controlarnos. ¿Por qué? Porque así evitaremos que nos expulsen.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Una voz me distrajo, haciéndome levantar la mirada.

-Tenemos que bajar, entonces –concluyó Neji, sin variar su expresión seria. Asentí lentamente, casi con miedo.

La verdad, no quería bajar. Se me revolvía el mundo entero de tan sólo pensar que tendría que volver a pasar por lo mismo, y el simple hecho de imaginarme a esas criaturas me erizaba el vello de la nuca. Pero entendía que era indispensable para obtener mayor información. Y también sabía, perfectamente, que sin mí, sus probabilidades de no ser descubiertos bajaban considerablemente. No me consideraba la gran cosa, pero yo era la única que podía pasar el piso con sensor sin tocarlo por más de tres segundos. Dudaba que alguna de ellas tuviera la suficiente flexibilidad o experiencia como para hacerlo, y aún si la tuvieran, era demasiado riesgoso. Prefería correr el riesgo yo, dejarles la posibilidad de escapar a los otros, que arriesgar a nadie más. Incluso a los amigos de la zorra de Karin.

Maldije entre dientes. Me estaba volviendo una nenita con falditas tableadas rosas, lápiz labial brillante, zapatos de tacón alto y medias blancas. Dios, la sola imagen me daban ganas de vomitar. Lo único que quería, era que las vacaciones de fiestas navideñas llegaran pronto. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, separarme un poco de las personas que veía a diario. Volver a ser yo, como diría Reika, en uno de sus ataques de misticismo.

Shikamaru carraspeó, silenciando a todos, quienes se habían puesto a discutir sobre cuál era la mejor forma de irrumpir en el sótano. Se adelantó ligeramente, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros encorvados y un cigarro no encendido en los labios. Parecía a dos segundos de caerse de sueño, pero podía adivinar, por el inusitado brillo en sus ojos caoba, que tenía algo planeado.

-Tenemos que hacerlo esta noche –determinó, y antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera pensar en replicar, continuó, con la misma voz serena y despreocupada, pero cargada de autoridad. Ese era el verdadero Shikamaru, el que vivía en su laberíntica mente, resolviendo cada problema con la debida atención. Sí, ese era Shika- Contamos con mayores posibilidades de que no se den cuenta. Casi todos los profesores están patrullando, es cierto, pero sólo por el lado del incendio, y en el hall la seguridad siempre ha sido más bien floja.

-Se confían en el sensor –murmuró Gaara- No han considerado la posibilidad de que alguien pueda desconectarlo.

-Exacto –aprobó mi amigo, para luego dirigirme una mirada de soslayo, que más parecía una disculpa- Tenten, como la mayoría ya ha podido comprobar, es prácticamente la única que puede pasar esa parte. Una vez...

-¿Cómo puedes pasarlo? –interrumpió Ayame, sacando la voz por primera vez. Sonaba tímida, pero con una decisión que me hizo especular al respecto de ella. Bajo mi escrutinio, se sonrojó, y pasó saliva audiblemente. Error. La única forma de no ponerte más nerviosa, era tratando de que no se notaran los nervios. Algo que ella, claramente, no entendía. Prosiguió, pero con claras dificultades- Digo... no es... no es como si puedieras... ya sabes... caminar y listo. ¿C-Cómo...? ¿Cómo pasas?

Sonreí de lado, orgullosa. Okay, tenía mi ego, y eso era parte de él. De hecho, una gran parte.

-Cuando pequeña, mi madre estaba obsesionada con nuestra figura y cosas así –comencé a relatar, recordando esos años de suplicio, que habían contribuido negativamente a mi personalidad- A Reika la inscribió en clases de ballet, y otros. Como yo me rehusaba a parecer un pastelito rosa andante, decidió que lo mejor, y más femenino, era conseguirme un entrenador de gimnasia olímpica. El punto es que hago piruetas hasta llegar al único cuadrado que no tiene un sensor, y desconecto con una clave.

Disfruté de los rostros asombrados de los presentes. Por supuesto, algunos ni siquieran se inmutaron, como mi hermana, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata –suponía que sabía por haber sido "amigas"- Hanabi, y Neji, además de ambos hermanos Uchiha y Gaara. De todas formas, de ellos casi me lo esperaba. Sin embargo, me regodeé en la vanidad de saberme mejor –aunque fuera en ese campo- que ellos. Me sentía tan jodidamente bien, que hasta sonreí sinceramente, haciendo que Shika negara con la cabeza.

-Wow... –musitó Matsuri, parpadeando desconcertada- Eso es... genial.

-Fue una joda de tortura en sus tiempos –me sinceré. Recordé, con una mueca, los talones rotos, las uñas rotas, los diversos moratones, las constantes fracturas de brazos o piernas –debido a malas caídas. Había sido doloroso, sumamente exigente y sumamente frustrante. En las pocas competencias en las que había participado, casi siempre salía ganadora, pero las reglas de los jueces me parecían tan estúpidas, que después del divorcio de mis padres me había opuesto tajantemente a seguir con las clases. Ni siquiera quería volver a ver mis medallas, por lo que ahora se encontraban en el desván de la casa de campo de mi abuela- Pero, al menos, ahora sirve para mejores propósitos.

-Alabado sea el entrenador de gimnasia olímpica –soltó Reika, destensando el ambiente con sólo su risita fresca y desenfadada. Asentí, indicándole a Shika que podía continuar.

-Bien, entonces, ya tenemos cubierta esa parte –prosiguió, llamando a todos al orden de nuevo- De la cámara, Kiba se encarga. Creo que ahora colocaron unos faroles detectores de movimiento, que activan una molesta alarma. Aunque, no sé si sea verdad. Temari...

Le cedió la palabra a la chica de la biblioteca. Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos, y frunciendo el ceño.

-Primero, si los pillan, yo no sé nada de esto. Es mi primer trabajo, sigo pagando mi carrera, y el sueldo es monumental aquí, sólo por ordenar libros –espetó rápidamente, sin tomar aire ni por un segundo, y mirando a todos con esos ojos aguamarina que exudaban confianza en sí misma- Así que, si los llegan a atrapar, y dicen mi nombre, olvídense de tener un futuro, porque haré que los encierren en un reformatorio por el resto de sus sucias y cochinas vidas. Así sean unos santos caídos del cielo, lo hago.

Sonreí de lado nuevamente. Me gustaba esa chica. Claramente, no se dejaba atropellar, y se veía tan completamente segura de sus palabras y de lo que quería, que hasta podía ver su nombre escrito por todo el cuerpo de Shikamaru. Dios, si era así de posesiva, no me sorprendía que me hubiera echado de la biblioteca casi a patadas. De hecho, me alegraba que lo hubiera hecho de forma civilizada. Demostraba que era pacífica –hasta cierto punto-, y que no tenía intenciones de volver a las cavernas.

Volví de mis pensamientos cuando comenzó a escucharse nuevamente su voz firme y decidida, aunque no parecía brusca. Simplemente, era la de una mujer que se hacía respetar. En todo aspecto.

-Aclarado ese punto, les digo que, efectivamente, colocaron esos focos detectores de movimiento. Están ubicados por todo el rededor del hall, y por los pasillos. Arriba y abajo, e incluso creo que hay algunos pegados debajo de las cerámicas –torcí el gesto, al igual que Shino, Reika y Sasuke. Eso estaba resultando más complicado que la teoría de la relatividad- Con respecto a las alarmas, no lo sé, trataré de averiguarlo para hoy en la noche, pero estoy casi segura de que no han agregado de esas. Orochimaru-sama organiza una junta de todos los empleados cada vez que coloca un chiche nuevo, y la última fue para los focos.

Todos asentimos.

-Tenlo confirmado para esta noche, Temari -¿pidió? Gaara, con una mirada significativa. Ella susurró algo de vuelta, que hizo que Matsuri gimiera bajito.

-Entonces, ya estamos –concluyó Itachi- Sólo falta ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué hora y qué lugar.

Shikamaru se lo pensó un rato, cerrando los ojos y cambiando de lado el cigarrillo cada pocos segundos. Me estaba comenzando a exasperar su silencio, cuando volvió a la realidad y suspiró.

-Tenten, Sakura, Hinata y Ayame –llamó, logrando que todas le prestáramos atención- Ustedes bajarán por las escaleras de servicio, ¿sí? Tenten sabe el camino de memoria, y Haruno y Hinata ya han hecho el recorrido, así que básicamente tendrás que seguirlas, Ayame. No te apartes de ellas, y si llegan a separarse, procura quedarte cerca de Tenten –ordenó, aunque me miraba a mí. Gruñí y asentí. Bien. Protegería a la chica. Si no, tenía la ligera sensación de que Shino me descuartizaría- Bien. Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto. Nosotros iremos por las escaleras de emergencia. Sasuke dice que puede desconectar las luces, así que no tendremos problemas –todos los aludidos asintieron- Bien. Temari, Itachi, ustedes deberán llegar por sus propios medios, aunque creo que los más conveniente es que tú te juntes con nosotros, Uchiha, y ella llegue desde las otras escaleras de servicio –nuevos asentimientos por parte de ambos- Y Reika, Matsuri y Hanabi bajarán por dónde te señaló Neji, Hanabi. ¿Recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que sí –aseguró, con un reborde ofendido en su tono. Casi solté una carcajada al ver que la expresión de Neji también parecía insultada- La recuerdo perfectamente.

-Bien –repitió por tercera vez Shikamaru- Eso es todo. Nos juntamos en el hall a las...

-Once y quince –corté- Si relajaron la vigilancia por los focos, entonces las guardias las harán cada media hora, y no cada quince. Por lo tanto, tenemos quince minutos para actuar.

-¿Por qué no a las once y cinco? –inquirió Sakura, ladeando la cabeza, curiosa.

-Por el margen de error –respondí- Si el profesor que tenga la guardia se retrasa por cualquier motivo, tardará cómo máximo diez minutos. Incluso si se demora más, desistirá de hacer la ronda después de ese lapso de tiempo, y no volverá hasta las once y media.

Asintió, pensativa.

-Entonces, nos vemos a las once y quince, 'ttebayo –murmuró Naruto, completamente serio. Todos asentimos y, como si recién cayéramos en la cuenta de _dónde _estábamos, comenzamos a salir en grupos. Me pegué a Shikamaru, puesto que nos tocaba Deportes ahora, y traté de ignorar el nudo que se me estaba formando en el estómago.

De nada servía preocuparse, trataba de convencerme. Con o sin mí, los chicos bajarían, y me necesitaban para no ser atrapados. No podía defraudarlos de esa forma, aunque lo último que deseaba era volver a ese sótano, y experimentar esa opresión en mi pecho, que parecía ahogarme, aumentando cada pocos segundos. Pero me necesitaban. Era indispensable, así que _debía_ ir.

Lo quisiera o no, iba a estar allí.

* * *

><p><em>Emm... tengo sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo xDD. Me gustó, pero no me fascinó. Algunas partes me hacen preguntarme de dónde diablos salieron, y otras casi vomitar. El punto es que me parece... decente xDD. Al menos, me deja más convencida que los anteriores. Espero, eso sí, que a ustedes les haya gustado ^^U. El próximo se viene más emocionante, y aunque no sé cuándo lo subiré, trataré de que sea durante la semana.<em>

_Gracias por leer y comentar, las quiero mucho, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo ^^ Bye_

_TemaLove17_


	23. Chapter 23

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. **Lamento no poder responder ningún review, pero he estado con muchos problemas de internet**. Espero me perdonen u.u Perdón por subirlo dos veces, es sólo que tuve problemas desde mi computadora, y ahora estoy en un cyber cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba bien -.- Odio Internet... Okay, no xDDD._

_Y eso sería todo. Gracias a todas las que dejaron review, a las de favorite/alert y a las que leen así nada más. En serio, las adoro con todo mi corazón ;D. Nos leemos abajo, disfruten del capi ^^._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XXII<span>_**

* * *

><p>Dejando caer la charola con comida con un estrepitoso gesto de descuido, llamando la atención de quienes se encontraban cerca de mí. Les levanté el dedo medio, acompañado de una mueca de desagrado, haciendo que regresaran a sus asuntos, murmurando sobre mí actitud.<p>

Rechiné los dientes y me senté desordenadamente en la silla, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, las piernas estiradas hacia adelante, y los brazos colgando a los lados. Mi bolso, como siempre, reposaba en el suelo, pareciendo más un bulto de ropa sucia que el lugar dónde transportaba mis cuadernos.

-Vaya, sí que estás enfadada –murmuró una voz detrás de mí. Gruñendo, me encorvé hacia adelante, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, y apoyando el mentón sobre estos. Frente a mí, apareció la salvaje sonrisa de Kiba, mostrando uno de sus blancos e innaturalmente largos colmillos- ¿Hace cuánto que no te toca, Tenten? He escuchado que hace maravillas con el humor.

Rolé los ojos.

-Pues parece que a ti te tocó anoche, ¿no? –Repliqué, sin demasiado entusiasmo- ¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿Una zorrita de faldita y corbata, o la típica puta de calles?

Rió entre dientes.

-Sea cual fuera, me dejó de mejor humor que a ti.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco, justo en el momento en que Shikamaru aparecía, con un plato de ensalada, un pote de jalea de naranja y una coca-cola. Junto a él, Shino comenzó a sacar sus diversos y extraños alimentos. Su madre, mujer vegana, había convertido al padre de Shino cuando se habían conocido, y el legado continuaba con mi peculiar amigo. Estaba casi segura de que sus hijos tampoco conocerían el jodido placer de masticar carne.

-Que problemáticos son –murmuró Shika, jugando con la lechuga del plato con el tenedor, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos- ¿Es necesario que siempre discutan?

Ambos nos encogimos de hombros, justo antes de que el chucho ingiriera una cantidad grotesca de carne casi cruda. Sin duda, la cocinera conocía a sus muchachos. Oh, cómo lo hacía. Junto a la torre de carne, una porción descomunal de patatas fritas descansaba, esperando ser atendidas, llenas de tanta salsa de tomate, que mi estómago se revolvió involuntariamente. Una lata de supuesta bebida completaba el asqueroso cuadro del chico-perro. Ahora, más que nunca, me apetecía hacer bromas sobre perros y comidas, porque Kiba comiendo era todo un espectáculo. Con una mano en el corazón, podía asegurar que Akamaru tenía mejores modales. Y eso era mucho decir.

Decidiendo que la visión era demasiado para mí, me giré hacia mis otros amigos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Shika, tengo que hablar contigo –y soné tan parecida a mi hermana, que casi hice una mueca. Mi amigo asintió, se levantó, sin haber comido nada, tomó su mochila y echó a andar hacia el patio detrás de las puertas dobles de vidrio. Imité sus acciones al pie de la letra, Incluso lo de la comida. Kiba, sin duda, podía encargarse de mi sándwich de pollo con mayonesa. Había perdido el apetito dos segundos después de decidir qué quería.

Caminamos con Nara hasta el mismísimo borde del lado, desde dónde se veía el claro en el que había golpeado a Neji Hyuuga. Ni siquiera podía pensar en la verdadera razón por la que había estado allí. Sólo recordaba mi pequeño y patético ataque de furia, y el golpe. Oh, y el poema en el que se había transformado la cara del agredido. No debía olvidar eso.

Shikamaru dejó caer su mochila al pie de un árbol que tenía, como mínimo, mil años, y yo me senté a un lado de ella. Alcé la vista, haciendo visera con el dorso de mi mano para taparme del sol de invierno.

-Tú dirás.

Asentí.

-Quiero saber por qué, exactamente, vamos a bajar al sótano nuevamente, cuando es tan claramente obvio que no nos incumbe _nada_ de lo que hay allá abajo –solté sin pausas, con la frase que iba preparando desde que el grupo se había dispersado. No había querido preguntarlo delante de los otros, porque podía sonar como si tuviera miedo –lo cual no era del todo mentira- y seguía teniendo una reputación que mantener. Pero la duda había existido, y había estado tan concentrada en ello, que casi había respondido sótano ante la pregunta: "¿dónde fue exiliado Bonaparte una vez que Inglaterra lo derrotó?". Afortunadamente, Sakura había susurrado la respuesta antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar una sandez, pero me había salvado por los pelos. Así que, había decidido que tenía que hacérsela a alguien. Y entre Neji y Shika, que parecían los cerebros detrás de todo eso, sin duda prefería al Nara. Después de todo, era mi mejor amigo. Y no le había golpeado ni gritado en el último tiempo. Dos puntos a favor.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, pensándoselo un poco, hasta que al fin suspiró y ocupó el lugar al otro lado de su mochila. Nos quedamos mirando el pacífico lago durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que al fin comenzó a hablar.

-Sabía qué harías esa pregunta –empezó, sin mirarme. Yo tenía mis ojos clavados en su perfil moreno- Se lo dije a Neji. Eres tan problemática, que no te ibas a quedar así nada más. Tenías que saber el por qué. Y como Hyuuga no me escuchó, ahora tengo que decirte la verdad, porque resulta demasiado problemático inventar algo ahora.

Sonreí de lado, divertida.

-Eres un vago, Nara.

Se encogió de hombros negligentemente.

-Supongo –murmuró, sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo, además del encendedor. Por primera vez en todo lo que llevábamos de amistad, lo encendió en tiempo normal, y luego me ofreció a mí. Encendí uno de mis propios cigarros. Se lo devolví, lo guardó, y prosiguió- Como sea. Al principio, no íbamos a bajar. No queríamos. Principalmente, por lo que les había pasado a Hinata y a ti. Hyuuga estaba histérico. Por ambas –y me lanzó una mirada tan significativa, que me sentí en la obligación de mirar hacia otro lado, dar una calada y hacer como que esas palabras no se habían pronunciado. Implicaban demasiado, y no era el momento- Yo sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Pero luego... aparecieron Gaara y Sasuke, diciendo que sabían que nosotros sabíamos, y que querían compartir información, o algo así. No sé. Se comunican en ese extraño lenguaje de bufidos y monosílabos que Neji siempre emite. No entendí mucho, pero terminaron hablando de cómo habían descubierto el pastel –dio una calada profunda, y botó el humo, mirando pensativamente el cielo- En realidad, jamás estuvieron en peligro. Toda esa chorrada de la sombre fue pura porquería, para no asustar a Matsuri.

-Nenitas –mascullé, soltando una nube de nicotina en el proceso. Shikamaru sonrió de lado, y yo supe que él había pensado exactamente lo mismo que yo en ese momento. _Nenitas_- Bien, entonces, ¿cómo diablos se enteraron? ¿O temes que me infarte yo también?

Soltó una risotada.

-Lo descubrieron hace cosa de dos meses, o así –negó implícitamente mi pregunta sarcástica, haciéndome sonreír levemente- Kakashi-sensei los envió a buscar un par de libros mohosos de Historia. Se supone que tiene que bajar él, pero ya sabes cómo es Kakashi para esas cosas.

-Se parece a uno que conozco.

-Problemática –murmuró, aunque divertido- La cosa es que se equivocaron de camino y terminaron en el pasillo que recorrimos nosotros. Abrieron una de las puertas, y se encontraron con el pastel. Han guardado el secreto desde entonces.

Asentí. Era posible. Después de todo, nosotros también habíamos encontrado esas cosas de la misma forma. Por un descuido, un error, una equivocación. Un _accidente_.

-¿Cómo averiguaron que sabíamos? –inquirí, sin poder realmente imaginarlo, a menos que tuvieran poderes y leyeran la mente, lo cual era altamente improbable –por no decir inquietante.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Ignórolo –aseguró, con esa palabra que tanto era usada en la época de los caballeros andantes. Torcí el gesto- Está bien. Lo ignoro. Simplemente, estábamos conversando con Hyuuga, nos vieron, se acercaron, y contaron su parte de historia. O algo así, ya sabes que no entendí demasiado con tantos "hmp" de todos lados.

Reí burlesca, imaginando la escena. Sin duda, Hyuuga, Uchiha y Sabaku harían buenas migas. Tenían la misma incapacidad de expresar más de una frase en situaciones normales. Parecían robots, o algo así. _Robots muy guapos_, me traicioné mi mente, y casi me atraganté con el humo. Los ojos se me pusieron llorosos, la garganta se me cerró y sentí de nuevo esa sensación de angustiante ahogo, que parecía no querer abandonarme por ningún motivo.

Tosí un poco, expulsando toda la nicotina, y un poco de saliva, en el proceso, hasta que sentí nuevamente mis pulmones con oxígeno. Shikamaru me miró con las cejas enarcadas, pero yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

-Me ahogué con mi saliva –expliqué vagamente. Sabía que se lo creería. Siempre sucedía que, de alguna forma, mi saliva se regresaba por la garganta, como si fuera el bolo alimenticio, y pasaba por mi tráquea, ahogándome en cinco segundos. Estaba segura de que si no moría de algún susto ese año, lo haría por mi saliva. Era sumamente peligrosa, sin duda, y la gente no era consciente de ello. Nadie sospechaba de ella. La perfecta asesina- Entonces, ¿simplemente los agregaron?

Él asintió, con una pregunta en sus pupilas negras que quise ignorar, pero que me fue imposible. _Estúpida amistad_.

-¿Algún problema con ello? –dijo al fin, escrutando mi rostro. Lo malo de todo eso, era que a él no podía engañarlo. Odiaba eso. Lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, lo había analizado una y otra vez, buscando una alternativa a la que se me presentaba como única, y sabía que se estaba volviendo algo casi compulsivo, pero me frustraba tanto no poder mentirle ni siquiera en esa cosa tan estúpida, que sentía la necesidad de buscar una forma de hacerlo. Aunque no resultara.

Bufé, aparentando enojo, y apagué la colilla del cigarro en mi antebrazo. No dolió. De hecho, ni siquiera dejó marca. Era uno de los tantos trucos que había aprendido a lo largo de los años.

-¿Y Matsuri? –inquirí en cambio, evadiendo el asunto- ¿Y Hanabi? ¿Y Ayame? ¿Y mi _hermana_? Ya sé que dijo que Kiba le había contado todo, y todavía me la debe, pero... ¿cómo diablos se pusieron en situación de tener que explicárselo? A ella y a las demás, por cierto.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sucedió algo parecido con Matsuri y Reika. Estábamos hablando, escucharon tu nombre, Reika exigió saber, de una forma muy civilizada –el sarcasmo tiñó su voz, y torcí mi boca en una mueca burlona. Si no podían manejar a una chiquilla de dieciséis años, ¿cómo diablos iban a hacerlo con esas abominaciones?- en qué líos estabas metida. Chilló y amenazó hasta que Kiba se hartó, y les contó todo. Creo que Matsuri también le armó una problemática escena a Gaara, pero no tuvo demasiada bulla. Después de todo, el chico es bastante reservado.

-¿Reservado? –repetí, incrédula- Parece una roca andante, con brazos y ojos, una nariz y cerebro. Eso es lo que parece. Un cubito de hielo. Igual que Uchiha y Hyuuga. Son los tres iguales.

El resentimiento con que dije la última frase llamó la atención de Shikamaru, quién me miró con curiosidad y diversión en sus ojos caoba. Le saqué la lengua, demostrando una vez más lo madura que podía llegar a ser, y él soltó al fin la carcajada.

-Como digas –concedió, aún riendo- Y a Hanabi-san se lo dijo Hinata. Aparentemente, la pequeña Hyuuga descubrió que había algo oculto de alguna forma, y que su hermana y su primo estaban metidos en el embrollo. Como no pudo sacárselo a Neji, recurrió a Hinata, y lo supo todo.

Rolé los ojos. Hinata era tan... Hinata. No era, en absoluto, sorprendente que le hubiera dicho todo de inmediato. Bueno, había que darle un poco de crédito. De seguro que había resistido unos cinco segundos, esgrimiendo argumentos como que "era una cosa de los chicos" o que "no creía conveniente decírselo". Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, se lo habría dicho. De hecho, si me hubiera atosigado a mí, también lo habría hecho, sólo para que dejara de darme la lata. Aunque dudaba que Hinata tuviera esa razón. Tan buena como era, lo dudaba seriamente.

-¿Ayame?

Shikamaru enrojeció repentinamente, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, y luego soltó la línea más increíble que había escuchado en toda mi perra vida.

-Es la novia de Shino –apartando la vista de mi escrutinio, y sin dejar de pasar saliva ruidosamente- Supongo que es normal.

Mi boca se abrió hasta el piso. Mis ojos se desorbitaron tanto, que temí perder mis globos oculares. Mi mente dejó de procesar todo por unos segundos, para luego lanzarse a mil por hora en posibles explicaciones –e implicaciones- a las palabras de mi amigo. Estaba sorprendida. Desconcertada. Atónita, estupefacta, pasmada, extrañada, perturbada, aturdida y todos los jodidos sinónimos que tuviera el puto diccionario para todas esas palabras. ¿_Novia_? ¿Shikamaru había dicho _novia_? Oh, Shino iba a sufrir. Sí que iba a sufrir cuando comenzara mi venganza por no haberme dicho.

-¡¿_Novia_? –repetí, cuando logré encontrar mi garganta, en un grito inusitadamente chillón para mí. No tenía la voz más melodiosa del mundo, pero no solía ir imitando a Karin por todas partes. De hecho, no lo había hecho en mi perra vida, hasta ese momento. Y casi tuve ganas de tirarme al lago de cabeza para nunca salir del puro asco. Levantándome de un salto, hice que Shikamaru me mirara a los ojos, donde vi la confirmación de la palabra. Abrí más los ojos, y comencé a pasearme por todo el lugar a grandes zancadas- ¡¿Shino tiene una jodida novia y no me lo ha dicho! ¡¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Lo voy a matar, voy a matar a ese maldito traidor y la puta que lo parió!

-Tenten...

-¡_No_ decirme! ¡_No_ me dijo! ¿Y hace cuanto la conoce? ¿Tres meses? ¿Tres y medio? ¡Es una locura! ¡_Nadie_, y mucho menos el Shino Aburame que yo conozco, se pone de novio con una _chica_ en tres meses!

-Tenten... –intentó Shikamaru de nuevo, sin resultados. Me había descontrolado. Así de simple. De alguna retorcida forma, me sentía herida. No porque no me hubiera dicho, sino por lo que implicaba. A tus amigos les decías si te estaba gustando una persona. A tus amigos les decías si estabas recibiendo señales de tal chica. A tus amigos les decías, carajo, si esa chica se había convertido en tu novia. Y el hecho de no decirles, significaba que, en realidad, no los considerabas suficiente amigos como para hacerlo. Y, en el fondo, me dolía. Porque había confiado en él, y ahora todo se había ido al carajo y más allá nuevamente. Por Shino. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Me lo esperaba... Joder, que me lo esperaba hasta de Shikamaru, porque lo estaba haciendo –si creía que me había perdido sus intercambios de miradas con la tal Temari, estaba bien jodido-, pero Shino... Shino era harina de otro costal. O eso había pensado. Me jodía el diablo, por la puta.

Sin siquiera procesar bien lo que estaba diciendo, seguí gritando, con el único objetivo de soltar el nudo que se me había formado en el pecho.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo amante de los jodidos bichos, me las va a pagar! ¡Le he dicho todo, _todo_, y el muy retrasado mental no tiene ni la puta decencia de decirme que se está tirando a una de _mis_ compañeras de curso! No que me importe, por supuesto, pero... ¡Con un demonio, es Shino! ¡_S-H-I-N-O_!

-¡Tenten! –terminó gritando Shikamaru, exaltado, agarrándome de los hombros para girarme a verlo. Me mordí el labio inferior, reprimiendo un último grito de frustración y... dolor. Además de otra sarta de improperios no adecuados para una señorita- No te lo ha dicho, porque en realidad todavía ni siquiera se lo ha pedido –parpadeé, confundida. ¿Cómo podías ser novia de alguien si no te lo han pedido? ¿Estaban todos aprendiendo a leer la mente y yo me estaba perdiendo de las clases o qué?- En realidad, fue mi culpa. No debía haber dicho eso. Ayame es _casi_ la novia de Shino. ¿Mejor?

Fruncí el ceño y los labios, pensando. ¿_Casi_ novia? Bueno, podía perdonarle la vida por eso, y el dolor era considerablemente menor, pero no significaba que se salvaría de mi interrogatorio. Probablemente, mañana lo haría. O pasado mañana. Cuando no hubiera un montón de seres de Planeta Demente tratando de cubrirnos de baba.

-Bien.

Dejándome caer de nuevo al suelo con un bufido, me crucé de brazos. Shikamaru me miró, con una ceja enarcada y una expresión de extrañeza, pero no dijo nada más. Sabia decisión. Estaba en conocimiento de que había metido la pata monumentalmente, y ahora se iba a comenzar a ir con cuidado. De algo que le sirviera el jodido 200, ¿no?

-¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacer? –inquirió, con un pequeño reborde de burla e irritación, que decidí pasar por alto. Después de todo, eso cabía dentro de lo normal- ¿O ya podemos irnos al taller?

Fruncí un poco el ceño, tratando de pensar.

-Asumo que Temari se enteró sólo porque trabaja aquí –murmuré, mirándolo de reojo, y aceptando su inclinación de cabeza- Naruto probablemente también andaba con los hijos de puta de Sasuke y Gaara. Al igual que Itachi... Matsuri se enteró por el fosforito... Hanabi por Hinata... Reika porque ustedes son unos bocazas idiotas y descerebrados –escuché el bufido indignado de Shikamaru, pero también lo soslayé. Se lo merecía- Creo que esos son todos...

-Bien, entonces, me largo, porque...

-Aunque, me gustaría saber por qué diablos no nombraste a Kiba en las cuadrillas que armaste para esta noche –corté, mirándolo directamente a sus orbes caoba. Si creía que era el único que podía saber cuando alguien estaba mintiendo, pues lamentaba decepcionarlo. Así como él me conocía a mí, yo lo conocía a mí, y si intentaba mentirme por un sólo segundo, en cualquier punto, por cualquier motivo, lo sabría. Y no había nada que Shika pudiera hacer al respecto.

Gruñó, maldiciendo en francés. Shika había tomado el taller de Idiomas el año anterior, dónde le habían enseñado lo fundamental de francés, alemán, español y portugués. Así que, técnicamente, ahora podía ir a cualquier lugar del mundo, sin contar los países dónde no se hablaba ninguno de esos idiomas, y desenvolverse con relativa facilidad. Estúpida facilidad para los idiomas.

-Mujer problemática, ¿no puedes simplemente ignorarlo? –cuestionó, realmente enfadado. Su ceño se había fruncido, la parte izquierda de su labio superior estaba alzada en una mueca agresiva, y sus ojos casi chispeaban de frustración. Sonreí ampliamente, negando con la cabeza y sacándole la lengua. Soltó otro gruñido, y continuó- Está bien. Le pedí a Kiba que fuera a revisar algo hoy en la noche. Por eso no irá con nosotros al sótano.

-¿Qué tiene que revisar? ¿Implica meterse en alguna parte? ¿Por qué no querías decirme? ¿Kiba aceptó...?

-Problemática, no puedo contestar todas esas preguntas si las haces tan rápido –interrumpió, volviendo a su tono relajado y divertido. Hice un puchero y soltó una risotada- Veamos –alzó la mirada, clavándola en las oscuras nubes que se deslizaban perezosamente por el cielo- Es sólo una teoría que quiero confirmar. Nada importante. Sólo saber si tengo razón. En realidad, no se _meterá _en ninguna parte, sino que _saldrá_. Lo que quiero que revise está en el aparcamiento de los profesores. No quería decirte, porque sabía que ibas a comenzar a preguntar un montón de cosas que no venían al caso, además que no tengo respuesta para todas. Y sí, Kiba aceptó, pero tuve que sobornarlo.

Enarqué ambas cejas.

-¿Sobornarlo? –repetí, sorprendida- ¿Acaso ese tipo no hace nada sin una jodida recompensa? ¿Dónde está su amor al arte?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Se la comió el capitalismo –aventuró, haciéndome sonreír- Como sea, le tuve que prometer que le conseguiría una cita con Sakura. Quiere echar al menos un polvo con ella, antes de que Uchiha la reclame como de su total propiedad.

Fruncí los labios.

-Haruno no es una jodida muñeca inflable, Nara –espeté, con crudeza- Y tampoco es una jodida vaca a la que los granjeros se intercambian por un poco de heno. Así que te agradecerías que hablaras de ella como si fuera, efectivamente, una persona. Que lo es. Llorica, quejona y completamente insufrible, pero es una persona.

Shikamaru enarcó ambas cejas, asombrado.

-¿Le tomaste cariño, Tenten?

Chasqueé la lengua.

-No seas estúpido, Shika. Es sólo que odio que hablen de ella como si fuera un objeto. Ya sabes, si no nos defendemos entre nosotras, los hombres seguirán en el poder por otros dos mil años, y la seguirán jodiendo como hasta ahora.

Roló los ojos. Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, recogimos nuestras cosas, y echamos a andar hacia la cafetería nuevamente. No había ningún ruido por ahí. El viento helado de mediados de octubre comenzaba a ganarle terreno a la fresca brisa que corría sólo unos días antes, y comenzaba a sentir el entumecimiento en mis piernas, producto de estar tanto rato en la misma posición, y con frío. Según Reika, que leía compulsivamente el informe del tiempo todos los días por su Blackberry, el invierno ese año sería horrible, y lo único que deseaba era que llegara pronto. Algo tenía la nieve que me hacía delirar de alegría. Me devolvía un poco de la niña que había sido, de la felicidad artificial que mis padres habían creado para Reika y para mí. Podía recordar tardes enteras jugando guerras de bolas de nieve, el infaltable muñeco de nieve afuera de nuestra casa suburbial, el arbolito de Navidad, con sus brillantes luces resplandeciendo a través de los visillos de las cortinas, brindándome tanta paz como podía llegar a tener. Sabía, incluso en esa época, que no duraría demasiado, pero mientras el arbolito centelleaba, mientras la nieve caía y mientras las galletas se horneaban en la cocina, todo estaba _bien_, y aunque no era completamente real, era algo a lo que aferrarse.

Sacudí la cabeza, librándome de esos pensamientos. Quería que llegara el invierno porque así las chicas, finalmente, usaban ropa moderada, por ningún otro motivo. Al carajo con las bolitas de nieve; al carajo con el muñeco; al carajo con el arbolito, los regalos y las luces. Al carajo con todos, eso no existía. Era una mentira, una forma que las empresas habían desarrollado para ganar más dinero en una época que tenía un significado completamente diferente, y un montón de chorradas más. Al carajo con todo, que no me importaba.

-¿El auto de quién quieres revisar, Shika? –inquirí, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros, roto sólo por el crujido de las hojas caídas al ser aplastadas por nuestras pisadas. Me miró de reojo, parpadeando confundido- Dijiste que Kiba bajaría al aparcamiento. Dudo que quieras que vaya a investigar a la ciudad, y el bosque no tiene nada que no hayamos descubierto ya. Así que, ¿qué auto quieres revisar?

Soltó un improperio por lo bajo.

-No se le escapa nada, joder –lo escuché murmurar, y pude haberme enfadado, pero los pensamientos anteriores me habían deprimido. Por lo que sólo me limité a insistir con mi pregunta, silenciosamente- Quiero confirmar algo con el auto de Orochimaru-sama.

Parpadeé, perdida.

-¿El auto de Orochimaru-sama?

Asintió, aumentando la velocidad de su caminata. Quería librarse pronto de mí. Como si yo fuera a permitírselo bajo algún concepto. Alargando también mi paso, sin ningún esfuerzo, lo alcancé de inmediato. Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca al verme nuevamente a su lado, con tanta facilidad. Ese era el problema con Shikamaru. De tan vago que era, no se había inscrito en su vida en alguna actividad extracurricular que implicara movimiento físico, y como claramente yo sí había recibido entrenamiento, estaba en desventaja frente a mí cuando intentaba esas cosas. Solía cansarse después de un par de minutos manteniendo ese ritmo tan inhabitual en él, para retomar luego el paso cansino que tan acostumbradamente llevaba. Parecía ya marca registrada.

-Sí, el auto de Orochimaru-sama –confirmó, al ver que un asentimiento no era suficiente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero confirmar algo, ya te lo dije.

-¿Qué quieres confirmar?

-Algo.

-¿Qué algo?

-No seas problemática, mujer, que ya te expliqué que quiero confirmar algo.

Bufé, apartando el mechón de cabello rebelde acostumbrado. Crucé mis brazos bajo mis senos, avanzando más rápido hasta, plantarme frente a él, sin intenciones de dejarlo pasar. Ya estábamos dentro del edificio, a medio camino de las puertas batientes de la cafetería, con el lugar completamente vacío, y las cocineras mirando ociosamente la novela de la tarde. Alcé las cejas.

-Si esperas que te dejé de joder las bolas con esas respuestas, las llevas de perder, Nara –aseguré, irguiendo la espalda y tratando de imponer respeto. Era difícil, considerando que Shikamaru, desgarbado y todo, me pasaba por unos veinte centímetros, pero no imposible. Y parecía funcionar, porque mi amigo soltó un "problemática" por lo bajo- Así que, o me dices qué diablos quieres confirmar, o te lo saco por las malas. Y sabes que puedo hacerlo, Shikamaru. No me hagas recurrir a medidas extremas.

Sonaba bastante dramático, pero en realidad se reducía a una sola palabra. Persona, mejor dicho. Yoshino. ¿Más especificación? Yoshino Nara, madre de Shikamaru, la persona más terrorífica que podías conocer en tu jodida vida. Y la progenitora más histérica y mandona que podías tener. Era la típica madre mandona, enojona y quejona, que grita por todo, decide mandar su casa, su marido, su hijo y las vidas de ambos, y más encima cree que tiene derecho a serlo. Así era Yoshino Nara, y el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru lo decía todo. Diecisiete años con esa mujer tenían que dejar huella, sin duda.

-Eres perversa, Ama –masculló, metiendo taimadamente las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y soltando un suspiro de resignación- ¿Sabes qué tipo de auto tiene Orochimaru-sama?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Uno rojo? –tanteé, perdida. Shikamaru sonrió de lado, y me enfurecí- Yo no sé de autos, Nara. Así que habla claro, o golpearé tu cara hasta...

-¿Conoces el Plymouth Fury del 58? –interrumpió, como si nada. Fruncí más el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no –repliqué- Shin se mueve en aviones y autos alquilados. Jamás se preocupó de enseñarnos nada sobre autos. Y Lin no sabría decirte si es mejor un Rolls Royce del año o un Chevy del 56. Así que, no, no conozco al...

Me detuve a mitad de frase, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Diablos, sí lo conocía. Bueno, había oído hablar de él. Más específicamente, había _leído_ sobre él. En un clásico del terror. _Christine_, de Stephen King, era la historia de un auto embrujado, que se movía solo por las noches, asesinando gente que le había hecho daño. Y el auto era, precisamente, un Plymouth Fury del 58.

Mi expresión se volvió reservada de inmediato.

-¿Ese es el modelo de Orochimaru-sama?

Shikamaru asintió.

-Sé que suena como una locura –comenzó, antes de que empezara a cuestionar su salud mental- Y, en realidad, ni yo sé exactamente lo que quiero saber. Pero... sólo quiero confirmarlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿_Christine_? ¿En serio? –no me lo creía. Shikamaru era una persona sensata, con los pies bien puestos en el piso, y la cabeza prácticamente soldada al cuello. Su cerebro era una interminable mescolanza de pasillos que llevaban a otros pasillos, callejones sin salida que se abrían de la nada; un intrincado laberinto que sólo él sabía, exactamente, cómo recorrer sin perderse del todo. Pero esto... esto era una reverenda joda- No puedes esperar que me trague eso. ¿Te estás escuchando? Me insinúas que el coche del director del establecimiento en el que estudio _puede_ tener un auto embrujado, sacado directamente de un libro de ficción, y sin ningún respaldo científico –reí sin humor, negando con la cabeza, incrédula- Venga, Shika. Déjate de juegos y dime la verdadera razón...

-Esa es la verdadera razón, Tenten –cortó de golpe, seco y áspero. Ligeramente ofendido, pero en el orgullo. Anteriormente, sólo había sido para disimular, porque se _suponía_ que tenía que defender al género de ataques feministas. Esto era diferente. Un ataque al orgullo de un hombre era cosa seria, y me arrepentí haberme burlado de él- Si tan sólo dejaras de preocuparte de estupideces, probablemente también lo verías. Es bastante obvio.

Me tragué las palabras burlonas, y traté de razonar con él. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

-Shika, es una locura. Un auto no puede cobrar vida propia y asesinar gente como si nada. Es ficción. Pura ficción, salida de la retorcida imaginación de un tipo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre y muy pocos amigos. Sin mencionar la clara falta de sentido común y obsesión por los coches que tiene –negué con la cabeza otra vez- No es real, Shika. Además, hasta dónde yo sé, no se ha producido ningún tipo de asesinato misterioso con coche y huida. Sería demasiado retorcido. Y yo me habría enterado. Lo sabes. Por lo que no entiendo por qué...

-Tenten, no tengo intenciones de explicártelo ahora –soltó él, con irritación contenida. Me descentré. Shikamaru estaba cabreado. Realmente cabreado. Muy pocas veces sucedía. De hecho, era muy raro. No obstante, cuando pasaba, mejor me andaba con cuidado. Shikamaru era una muy buena persona; sin embargo, también podía ser una persona muy cruel cuando se le nublaba la mente por la furia. Y no quería quedar en malos términos con él. Precisamente, con él, por el sólo hecho de ser él. Por ese motivo, agaché la cabeza, murmurando una disculpa apresurada, acomodé mi bolso, giré sobre mis talones, y partí hacia mi dormitorio. Al carajo con el taller de guitarra. Necesitaba pensar unos momentos, en todo lo que habíamos conversado, antes de poder hacer algo que no fuera estrictamente automático.

Como si fuera poco, esa noche iríamos de nuevo abajo. No podía quitarme eso de la mente. Iría abajo, con mi hermana menor, el chico por el que aparentemente empezaba a sentir cosas –no que fuera a admitirlo en algún momento cercano, simplemente para marcar el hecho-, tres más que parecían una patada en las bolas que no tenía, dos chicas a las que conocía de nada, una de las cuales también parecía un trago de medicina peculiarmente amargo, además de un tipo que ni siquiera sabía lo que la palabra discreción significaba. Y no había que olvidar a la bibliotecaria, que parecía tan involucrada en ello como lo podría estar Ayame.

Solté un bufido, importándome un pico todos los demás. Mi mente se había concentrado en odiar a los dos hijos de perra –con disculpa de sus madres, que no tenían la culpa de lo bastardos de sus retoños- que habían contribuido en mi pseudo-violación. Me daba asco. Cómo podían, siquiera, seguir manteniendo sus caretas de perfección y frialdad, bajo toda esa mierda que escondían. Eran unos malditos bastardos desgraciados e hipócritas, que le harían un favor a la humanidad si se pegaban un tiro en la cabeza. El mundo no necesitaba más tarados machistas e inconscientes. Con los políticos, bastaba y sobraba.

Rechinando los dientes, abrí de un tirón la puerta de mi cuarto, esperando no volver a encontrar la escena de meses atrás. Afortunadamente, no había nadie. Ni Sakura, con su jodida afición a pintar todo lo que pudiera ser pintado. Ni Hinata, con su tartamudeo enfermante y su asquerosa capacidad de humillarse a sí misma frente a otros. Ni tampoco Reika o Ino, gritando por cada chico guapo que pasaba delante de sus narices, hablando de productos para el cabello y otras cosas, además de un par de ítems que prefería no recordar, por la morbosidad que implicaban. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, estaba _sola_ en mi cuarto.

Tal y como debía ser.

Dejando caer el bolso por cualquier parte, me dirigí directamente a mi guitarra restaurada, tratado de paz con mundo rosa, y me senté con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio en mi cama. Comencé a tocar una melodía suave, distraída, que no tenía nada que ver con el caos que bullía en mi cabeza. Esperaba que tocar me relajara para estar preparada esa noche, pero no funcionó. Media hora después, me rendí, y la dejé cuidadosamente en el suelo. Me recosté, mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

¿Qué era bastante obvio? ¿A qué demonios se refería? Stephen King era un escritor de terror, de suspenso, de _ficción_. La ficción era el antónimo perfecto de la realidad, a pesar de que esta a veces se confundía con la otra. Sin importar cuál fuera una u otra. Simplemente, sucedía. Pero, no tan seguidamente, y no tan exactamente, como parecía creer Shikamaru. Aunque...

-Otro libro –murmuré, con ganas de golpearme. Rodé sobre mí misma, introduciendo mi mano bajo la cama, buscando el asa de mi maleta. Finalmente, la encontré, y empleando toda la fuerza que tenía, logré sacarla de abajo. Me giré hasta quedar con la mitad superior de mi cuerpo colgando de la cama, y mis piernas haciendo fuerza para no irme de hocico al suelo. Esperaba tener suficiente fuerza.

Abrí la antigua maleta, sonriendo inconscientemente ante la visión que se me presentaba. Reika, en un acto de piedad inédito en ella, había traído una maleta exclusiva con todos mis libros favoritos. Se veían bastante usados, desgastados en las tapas y llenos de marcadores, con notas garabateadas en ellas. Algunas eran fucsias, otras amarillas, otras azules y algunas, incluso, verde limón fosforescente. Pero, en su momento, habían servido. Y, una vez más, cumplirían su propósito. Rebusqué hasta dar con uno relativamente nuevo, cuya portada era la borrosa imagen de un carro, en un deslavado violeta. El título rezaba: "_Buick 8, un vehículo perverso_", en letras negras, de estilo normal. El nombre del autor, el grandioso Stephen King –por supuesto-, estaba escrito más grande, en letras doradas góticas.

Me quedé mirando un rato la portada, con la mente en blanco, tratando de recordar de qué iba el libro. Realmente, lo había leído sólo una vez, y luego lo había dejado en algún lugar de mi cuarto en la mansión. No tenía idea por qué. Sabía que me había gustado, porque de otra forma habría quedado tirado en la basura o vendido en una feria cercana de libros usados, dónde solía ir a rebuscar nuevos títulos con los que alimentar mi ya abultada colección. Pero, por algún motivo, ese en particular lo había olvidado.

Hasta ese momento.

Decidiendo que esperar una iluminación divina era una estupidez, revisé las marcas que había hecho con las banderitas adhesivas. Una de ellas, de color verde, decía el nombre específico del auto, aunque la letra era demasiado pequeña y la luz demasiado escasa como para poder leerla bien. Otra, de color fucsia, decía "primer evento". Y así habían otras más, hasta llegar a una de color verde-limón, que resaltaba sobre todas las demás. Decía "vomito automovilístico".

Fruncí el ceño. No solía poner ese tipo de marcas. Simplemente, me limitaba a marcar los hechos importantes del libro, y las frases que más me gustaban, o que podía usar en citas para alguna clase. También, para datos históricos, científicos o cosas así. Pero nunca para algo como "vomito automovilístico".

Curiosa, abrí la página en la marca. Comencé a leer, y me quedé de piedra a mitad de camino. Joder, que me pegaría un tiro. Shikamaru tenía razón. Sonriendo de manera maniaca, seguí leyendo, a pesar de la agitación de mi corazón, del sudor frío que me recorría la espalda, de mi respiración demasiado superficial, y de la luz que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más escasa. A pesar de la opresiva sensación de miedo que comenzaba a extenderse desde mis piernas, como un incesante hormigueo -que se parecía bastante a un calambre-, hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, paralizándome de a poco, llenándome de terror puro.

Seguí leyendo, porque quería saber en qué terminaría todo eso. Y también para saber si, por alguna clase de misterioso milagro, seríamos capaces de salir vivos de esa.

Si, _tenía_ que seguir leyendo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y comentar, las quiero mucho, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo ^^ Bye<em>

_TemaLove17_


	24. Chapter 24

_Si, soy una pésima persona. No he actualizado en como tres meses -o más .-. - y no tengo perdón de Dios por eso. Pero, les juro que he estado sumamente liada con el colegio y un par de cosas más. Este capítulo me costó toda una vida sacarlo -como se habrán podido dar cuenta. Juro que fue casi un parto ¬¬ Bueno, en fin. El punto es que lo siento, trataré de que esto no vuelva a suceder (nótese el "trataré" xDD) y espero que puedan perdonarme T.T Si es que queda alguien por ahí, claro .-._

_Y bueno, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho, mucho, MUCHO, igual tengo que responder reviews anónimos, así que... aquí van ^^:_

**_Monii: ¡Volví! Me tardé como tres vidas, pero regresé. Y no, no estaba muerta. Y tampoco andaba de parranda. Estaba estudiando xDD. Si, lo sé, el capítulo anterior me quedó bien raro xDD Pero bueno, así salió, y no hay más que hacerle. Y, con respecto a los sentimientos de Tenten, la idea es que vaya progresivamente admitiéndolos, pero con reticencia, porque ya todas sabemos lo mucho que la jode eso xDD. Gracias por el cumplido ^^ Te quiero mucho, espero que estés muy bien, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Bye._**

**_GabiiTa: Lamento la demora. Es que he estado jodidamente liada con todo -.- Pero no hay nada que hacerle. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Al menos, lo suficiente como para dejar un comentario, que viene siendo como tomar éxtasis para mí (no soy drogadicta, por favor, es sólo una analogía xDD) Gracias por el cumplido, aunque me siento pésimo al tener el presentimiento de que, tal vez, no leerás esto u.u Pero bueno. Cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo. Bye_**

**__**_Y eso xDD. Espero que no me odien por el retraso. Este capítulo viene un poco más corto que los anteriores, y un poco menos interesante. De hecho, lo odio con toda mi alma. Pero mi cerebro de verdad que no da para nada más, y simplemente espero que les guste un poco. Adiós, y disfruten -si es que pueden- la lectura ^^._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi jodida vida<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XXIV<span>_**

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, con el sol ya completamente oculto, y las estrellas brillando fulgurantes en el oscuro cielo, regresé de mi burbuja literaria, con sólo un pensamiento en la cabeza: tenía que hablar con Shikamaru, pronto. Dejando el libro desordenadamente sobre la cama, me levanté como pude, desarreglando aún más la ropa encima de la colcha, recogí las zapatillas del suelo y me lancé hacia la puerta, tratando de colocarme una de las converse en el camino, mientras que la otra colgaba de mi boca, balanceándose como si fuera una lengua mutante y estilosa.<p>

-¿Tenten? –inquirió la voz de Sakura. Algo perdida, alcé la vista, esperando encontrármela en la puerta, puesto que estaba segura que nadie había entrado mientras yo leía. _Error._ Mi pelirrosa compañera soltó una risita al ver mi pose tan cómica, y me tuve que voltear en redondo para poder ubicarla. Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, un brillo preocupado en los ojos y lista para ser la ayudante de James Bond perfecta.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué diablos Haruno iba vestida como si se fuera a infiltrar en la CIA? ¿Acaso tenía complejo de SWAT recién descubierto o...? Ni siquiera llegué a terminar la pregunta en mi cabeza. El "complejo" me había recordado a otro, y eso a la ocasión en la que lo había pensado. Sótano. Escaleras. Cosa viscosa. Visiones. _Mutantes_.

-¡Mierda! –solté, perdiendo finalmente el equilibrio y cayendo de sentón al piso. Gemí- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté, ignorando el dolor y mirándola enfurruñada.

Se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo al reloj despertador sobre su mesita de noche.

-Las once en punto. Menos mal que volviste sola. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Reika que te despabilara –sonrió de lado- Ya se lo había preguntado una vez, pero me dijo que cuando estabas leyendo, no te gustaba que nadie te molestara, y que era mejor que te dejara sola, o que no hiciera ningún ruido si me quedaba –sus ojos esmeralda se posaron directamente en los míos, y por primera vez comencé a sentir la fuerza de aquellos orbes demasiado profundos. Incluso con casi cinco metros de distancia entre ambas, su mirada era hechizante y desconcertadora. Tragué saliva, parpadeando para despabilarme un poco- Sin embargo, en todo el rato que he estado, y con todo el ruido que he hecho para cambiarme, no te has movido ni un sólo milímetro –frunció el ceño- En un momento, pensé que te habías muerto, porque podía jurar que no respirabas, pero después vi que cambiabas la hoja, y me tranquilicé. ¿Tan bueno estaba el libro, que olvidaste lo que tenías que hacer esta noche?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Las once? ¿Había estado siete horas leyendo ininterrumpidamente? Dios Santo, iba a darme un ataque, sin lugar a dudas.

-No precisamente –respondí la pregunta de la chica, al tiempo que me levantaba trabajosamente. Una vez sobre mis dos pies de nuevo, decidí posponer mi conversación con Shikamaru. Demonios, quería saber qué teorías tenía al respecto de lo que había descubierto, pero no era el momento más idóneo para hacerlo. Tenía que poner mi concentración en bajar al sótano y en tratar de controlar lo que sucedería una vez allí, y el libro era, claramente, una distracción. Suspirando, resignada, me dirigí hacia mi cama de nuevo, agachándome para rebuscar en mi maleta- ¿No has visto a Shika?

-Lo vi en la clase de guitarra, hace cosa de cinco horas. Hablamos un poco, dijo que iría a la biblioteca para arreglar las cosas con la encargada. Y luego desapareció. Sasuke vino hace unos quince minutos a preguntar si lo habíamos visto, y le respondí que no –se encogió de hombros nuevamente- No creo que haya desaparecido. No hoy, al menos.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Shikamaru desaparecido? ¿Estaba de broma? El Nara siempre era ubicable, ya fuera física o telefónicamente. Incluso, a veces, estaba segura que tenía más de un conducto irregular para comunicarse con los que le pasaban sus condenados cigarrillos. No, Shikamaru nunca desaparecía como si nada.

-¿Estás segura que Uchiha no lo encontró?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Se fue y no ha vuelto a aparecer ninguno de ellos. Traté de llamar a Neji-kun, para averiguar algo, pero...

La estrepitosa entrada de Reika a nuestra habitación cortó su oración. Abrió y cerró rápidamente, como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo y se asegurara de que no entrara al cuarto. Venía agitada, con el cabello revuelto, las ropas desacomodadas, y toda sudada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón en medio de un vendaval. Se quedó apoyada en la puerta, recuperando el aire que le faltaba, mirando al suelo fijamente.

-¿Rei? –la llamé, acercándome lentamente a ella. Le puse una mano en el hombro, y dio un respingo tal, que me hizo retroceder dos pasos a mí misma. Parpadeó, desconcertada, y luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Creo que no podremos hacer nuestra pequeña excursión esta noche –murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior compulsivamente. Sakura se acercó a nosotras, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Al parecer, creía que Reika estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Si era así, por primera vez coordinábamos nuestros pensamientos- Hubo un inconveniente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Dijo la pelirrosa- Tenemos todo planeado. No podemos echarnos atrás sólo por una nimiedad.

Mi hermana alzó la mirada, y un relampagueó me advirtió que el "inconveniente" era mucho más que eso. Por algún motivo, creía que estaba relacionado con la súbita desaparición de Shikamaru, y no me gustaba nada. Un nudo se instaló con fuerza en mi estómago, impidiéndome hablar, y por tanto corregir a la pelirrosa.

-No es una nimiedad, Saku-chan –aseguró Reika, apretando las manos en puño- No tengo idea de lo que pasó, y está claro que ustedes tampoco, pero... los chicos no pueden encontrar ni a Kiba-kun ni a Shikamaru-kun. Además, Temari-san no contesta el móvil. E Itachi-kun tampoco está localizable.

Como lo suponía. Odiaba tener la razón. Odiaba que mi mente analizara cada palabra, cada gesto, sacando conclusiones apresuradas y racionalizadas, porque la mitad de las veces eran correctas. Y lo odiaba. Era por esa maldita cualidad que podía reaccionar en esos exactos momentos, y que Reika me miraba como si fuera una maldita insensible. Casi sonreí de lado al pensar en que, efectivamente, lo era. Había trabajado arduamente en ello, y aunque ahora lo detestaba con todo mi corazón, era lo que venía ansiando desde que todo se fue al carajo. Había cumplido mi anhelo, y el regusto era increíblemente amargo.

Dejando de lamentarme mentalmente, porque no serviría de nada, decidí hacerme cargo de la situación. Miré el reloj de Sakura, que marcaba las once y diez, y luego regresé la vista a las chicas, que ahora eran un dúo desconcertado e insultado. Rolé los ojos.

-No me miren así –espeté- Shikamaru dijo que teníamos que bajar hoy. Por lo tanto, eso es lo que haremos. No podemos aplazarlo más. Escuché que pronto comenzarán a hacer los trabajos de reparación en todos los lugares que faltan, y eso incluye las reparaciones anteriores. Por tanto, debemos bajar hoy –terminé, aparentando más firmeza de la que sentía. En realidad, lo único que deseaba era bajar al estacionamiento y asegurarme por mí misma que no les había sucedido nada, pero sabía que Shika me mataría si lo hacía. Debía ser lógica, debía ser racional y debía seguir el maldito plan. Y lo haría, aunque quedara como la peor amiga del mundo. Lo haría. Por él.- Así que, quiten esas caras. Sakura, llama de nuevo a Neji, de seguro que te contesta ahora. Pregúntale si han sabido algo nuevo de Shika o de Kiba, y dile que los planes siguen iguales. Sin embargo, los atrasaremos cinco minutos –la pelirrosa asintió y se dirigió a un rincón, a la vez que sacaba su celular. Reika me miró, esperando órdenes- Tú bajarás y organizarás a tu grupo. Por favor, traten de estar a la hora, y sin que nadie las vea. ¿Sabes dónde ir?

-Sí.

-Bien. Será bastante útil a la salida. Ahora, vete. Y que nadie te vea. No les comentes nada a las chicas. Sólo se alteraran.

Reika afirmó nuevamente, y luego se marchó.

-... Sí, Tenten dice que todo sigue igual que antes. Sólo que cinco minutos más tarde –escuché hablar a Sakura- Ajá. No, en absoluto. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no creo. Bien, si. No te preocupes, cuidaré de...

-¿Dónde está Hinata? –inquirí, arrancándole el teléfono de la mano a la Haruno, quién resopló enfadada. La ignoré. No estaba para idioteces- Porque no la he visto desde el almuerzo.

-Hinata-sama tenía clases hasta las seis –informó la profunda voz de Neji desde la otra línea, colecto y serio como siempre, aunque ligeramente indignada- No sé qué podría haberla hecho retrasarse.

-¿Se le ocurrió a tu prodigioso cerebro llamarla o mandarle un mensaje?

Por su tono de voz, casi me lo pude imaginar entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios en una fina y tensa línea. Eso me produjo una inexplicable diversión, aunque prefería enfrentarme a Atila antes de tratar de buscar un motivo racional.

-No ha respondido aún –espetó, más hosco que de costumbre- ¿Algo más?

Solté una risita sin quererlo. Sinceramente, cada día me volvía más y más bipolar.

-No te amargues, Hyuuga, que te saldrán arrugas –bromeé a la ligera, riendo nuevamente. Sakura me miró con los ojos como platos, sin duda pensando que ya se me había ido la chaveta a Mercurio. No era una posibilidad del todo imposible- Ahora, ¿puedes estar en diez minutos abajo, sin que nadie te vea, y con todo el grupo de machitos?

Por supuesto, su respuesta fue elocuente y muy expresiva.

-Hmp.

Como un jodido antisocial.

Rolé los ojos.

-Genial. Adiós –le tendí el aparato de nuevo a Sakura dirigiéndome a mi maleta de nuevo. Segundos después, Sakura apareció a un lado mío, con el ceño fruncido y mordisqueando una de sus uñas. Alcé una ceja, interrogante. La chica no dijo nada, por lo que decidí ignorarla. Rebusqué en mis cosas, me cambié de ropa, y cuando estaba colocándome las zapatillas nuevamente, me harté de eso y la miré de frente- ¿Qué quieres, Haruno? ¿Acaso tengo una mosca pegada en la frente?

Esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, que desapareció en cuestión de segundos, y que más pareció ilusión que otra cosa.

-Tenten... –suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dándole un respiro a su uña- ¿Tú...?

-¿Sí? –la animé a seguir, al ver que se interrumpía. Suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. Debo estar loca.

Asentí lentamente.

-Me alegra que lo admitas finalmente, Haruno –murmuré- Ese es siempre el primer paso. Asumir que tienes un problema, para después... ¡Jodida mierda!

Me froté el brazo derecho con fuerza, mirándola ceñuda. La muy bestia me había golpeado con tanta fuerza, que casi lo sentía entumecido. Sin duda, Sakura tenía mucha más fuerza que la aparente. Lo había constatado con el tremendo golpe al Uchiha, por el cual prácticamente le había hecho un altar por dos segundos en mi cabeza. Sí, había visto qué tan fuerte podía ser la pelirrosa, y se había ganado algo así como mi respeto. Al menos, en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, una cosa era _verlo_, y otra muy diferente _sentirlo_. No era una experiencia que quisieras repetir muy a menudo, por supuesto.

-Ni te atrevas a quejarte, Ama –masculló, sonriendo de lado, aunque con los ojos brillantes de algo que no tenía ganas de clasificar, mientras se alejaba hacia su cama- Te lo mereces.

Gruñí, pero como la orgullosa y ruda chica que –supuestamente- era, me tragué todos los quejidos que se estaban formando en mi garganta, aunque el brazo ahora dolía como un demonio. _Genial_. Se suponía que tenía que hacer acrobacias con ese brazo. Simplemente, perfecto.

-Has algo productivo e intenta ubicar a Hinata, que sin ella no podemos irnos –le ordené, terminando de abrocharme las zapatillas. Una vez lista –al fin-, me levanté y miré en rededor, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, buscando por algo que nos ayudara en la locura que estábamos a punto de hacer. Honestamente, seguía sin pizca de entusiasmo por bajar. Cada célula de mi ser se rebelaba al hecho, pero no me quedaba de otra. Estúpido Shikamaru, que me comprometía en cosas estúpidas. Y estúpida yo, que estúpidamente se lo permitía.

-¿Tenten? –llamó de nuevo la pelirrosa. Me giré hacia ella, indicándole con la cabeza que la estaba escuchando. Se mordió el labio inferior compulsivamente, con sus ojos verdes inquietos y preocupados. Malas noticias, sin duda- Hinata no contesta. Y, hace rato, sonaba ocupado. Había línea. Pero ahora...está muerto.

Asentí una vez, frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces, me temo que tendremos que irnos sin ella –determiné, agarrando mi celular y colocándolo entre el tirante de mi ropa interior y mi piel. Mejor lugar, no existía. Seguro y discreto. Perfecto- No me mires así, Haruno –dije, ignorando la mirada incrédula y –casi- insultada de mi compañera de cuarto- Sabes perfectamente que es necesario estar a la hora. Y nos queda un minuto para buscar a Ayame y luego bajar. Si no te apresuras, te dejo también aquí.

Enderezando la espalda, me encaminé con decisión a la puerta, llegando incluso a poner mi mano sobre el picaporte y girarlo, antes de que Sakura soltara una maldición y me gruñera que la esperara. Tecleó rápidamente –sólo Dios sabe cómo- en su teléfono, y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros. Frunciendo los labios, llegó junto a mí abrió la puerta de un tirón, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos por lo brusco, y luego salió, echando a andar hacia uno de los cuartos, dos puertas más allá de nosotras.

Riendo entre dientes, salí y cerré la puerta, caminando hacia la puerta de las escaleras de servicio. Después de todo, Sakura no necesitaba escolta para buscar a una chica. Desde mi posición, la vi conversar con la compañera de cuarto de Ayame. O al menos, intentarlo, porque era una de las chicas nuevas, y parecía a punto de salir a hacer un ritual tibetano al bosque a la luz de la luna. Su cabello era exóticamente blanco, decolorado seguramente, y con la coronilla teñida de azul. La piel pálida contrastaba tétricamente con su pijama negro, y su cuerpo era tan jodidamente delgado, que estaba segura que se rompería si alguien intentaba abrazarla. Si es que existía la persona que se atreviera a eso, claro.

Finalmente, después de unos momentos, salió Ayame, despidiéndose con una sonrisa nerviosa de su compañera, que no le prestó atención y les cerró la puerta en las narices. Caminaron hasta dónde yo estaba, con la pelirrosa mascullando algo de "descortesía vampiresca". Solté otra risita, con la que me gané una mirada fulminante por parte de ella.

-La próxima vez, tú te enfrentas a la señorita Merlina Adams -espetó, entrando a las escaleras. Rolé los ojos y le indiqué a Ayame que pasara primero, con un gesto de caballero. Ella se sonrojó, y murmuró un gracias, tan suave que, si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a Hinata, sin duda me habría pasado desapercibido.

Bajamos en silencio, tratando de evitar pisar demasiado fuerte cuando llegábamos a las puertas de entrada, y siempre fiscalizando la hora. Llegamos, finalmente, al primer piso, y allí nos quedamos un rato, escuchando a través de la cerradura. No se oía nada, pero eso no significaba que no _hubiera_ nadie en el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos, Ama? –susurró Sakura, aún ligeramente cabreada.

Chasqueé la lengua, pensando en una forma de comprobar su había alguien o no. Estaba a punto de actuar a la desesperada y abrir un poco, sólo un resquicio, la puerta, para ver si podíamos salir o no, cuando una canción pop –que reconocí como de Katy Perry- resonó por el lugar de piedra, haciéndonos dar un respingo a las tres. Miré, furiosa, a Sakura, quién murmuró una disculpa y atendió la llamada, sonriendo cuando escuchó a su interlocutor.

-Claro –afirmó, para luego extenderme el aparato. La miré con una ceja enarcada, provocando que ella agitara el celular frente a mis narices. Fastidiada, lo tomé con brusquedad.

-¿Diga? –dije, con desanimo. Honestamente, si era Hinata, pensaba darle el discurso de su vida. Se suponía que los compromisos eran para algo. Que si te ponías de acuerdo con alguien, debía ser de verdad. No para retrasarte casi diez minutos. ¿Hola? ¿Respeto por los demás?

-Salgan –ordenó Neji desde la otra línea, desordenándome los pensamientos. Parpadeé, perdida y descentrada.

-¿Uh?

-No voy a repetirme.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Okay, estaba fastidiando, sin duda, por lo que le había dicho antes, pero eso ya era abusar de su suerte. Inflando el pecho, y tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz, solté entre dientes:

-¿Qué no vas a...? –con el único propósito de que me interrumpiera groseramente.

-Sólo háganlo –para luego cortar la comunicación, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Atónita, aparté el móvil de mi oreja, mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido veinte patas y me estuviera recitando el monólogo de Hamlet.

Sakura soltó una risita divertida, tomando el teléfono de mi mano y guardándolo nuevamente.

-¿Te cortó sin siquiera darte explicaciones? –inquirió, a lo que yo asentí, aún shockeada. No todos los días alguien me dejaba con la palabra en la boca, después de todo. De hecho, usualmente, era yo la que hacía eso. Venga, que el Hyuuga estaba acumulando premios de "primera vez..."- Siempre lo hace. Mejor te vas acostumbrando si planeas tener algo.

Asentí nuevamente, para luego caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tratando de no descargar toda mi furia en la chica, me volteé, abrí la puerta, y salí, mascullando una sarta de maldiciones, antes de decir:

-No tengo intenciones de "tener algo" –las comillas las hice con mis dedos índice y corazón de cada mano, en el aire- con un cubito de hielo, gracias.

Sakura rió de nuevo, avanzando con los brazos cruzados por el pasillo desierto del hall.

-Lo mismo decía yo, cariño.

Decidí ignorar su comentario, indicándole a Ayame que siguiera a la pelirrosa, rechinando los dientes. Sin duda, iba a cortarle la cabeza si no llegaban pronto las vacaciones. Tal vez, por primera vez, saliera del Internado, para pasarla con mi hermana en Aspen**, o algún lugar parecido. Dónde fuera, estaba bien, con tal que estuviera a kilómetros de Konoha. Me creía muy dispuesta a tomar un cohete a Venus si era necesario, para poder perderme de ese lugar un tiempo. Necesitaba recargar baterías.

Caminamos por el desierto pasillo, cuidadosamente, hasta llegar al dichoso hall central, dónde no había absolutamente nadie. Miramos en rededor, y sólo hasta que examiné las escaleras, pude entender cómo era que Neji sabía que estábamos adentro.

-Eh, Hyuuga –lo llamé, haciendo que me prestara atención. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y los ojos blancos totalmente serios, parecía más que nunca una estatua de la severidad. Una muy sexy, claro- ¿Qué demonios hacen allá arriba?

En vez de estar en el otro extremo del pasillo, como se suponía que tenían que estar, todos los hombres del grupo se encontraban sentados en el descansillo de la escalera principal, como si fueran las doce del día y no estuviéramos haciendo nada ilegal. A esos les hacía falta cerebro, sin duda.

Neji, rolando los ojos, bajó hasta quedar a centímetros de tocar el tablero de ajedrez que formaban las cerámicas del piso, sin quitar en ningún momento su pose de chico serio. A estas alturas, ya creía que le pagaban por hacerlo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que esperaba eso, no respondió, sino que lo hizo otra persona en su lugar.

-Oy, Tenten –nombró Naruto, saltando por los escalones hasta quedar junto a Neji. La diferencia entre la inquietud del rubio y la serenidad del castaño era del todo hilarante- Las escaleras estaban tomadas, dattebayo. ¿No se suponía que Shikamaru iba a averiguar eso?

Fruncí los labios.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –pregunté, con un falso tono condescendiente. El cual, obviamente, era demasiado para el ojiazul, porque no captó la intención y asintió inocentemente- Pues creo que Shika tendrá que disculparse. ¡Después que sepamos dónde rejodidos metió su cochino y descarado trasero!

El chico saltó ligeramente ante el brusco cambio de voz, mientras que Sasuke sonreía de lado, divertido, y Gaara negaba con la cabeza.

-Oy, no tienes que gritar –murmuró, desordenándose su ya de por sí revoltoso cabello rubio. Entrecerré los ojos, hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas. Casi pude verlo temblar.

-Gritaré cuándo y cuánto se me dé la puta gana, dattebayo –escupí, con ácido en el tono. Sakura soltó una risita detrás de mí, y sólo entonces recordé que _debía _haber más gente en el lugar. Gente, que no veía por ningún lado. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-¡Las atraparon! –gritó Naruto, saltando y haciendo morisquetas, enervándome hasta el extremo de casi querer asesinarlo. Si se le ocurría perder el equilibrio, estábamos fritos, porque las alarmas se encenderían, los focos iluminarían toda la estancia, y los profesores pronto nos tendrían entre sus garras. Me frustraba, enormemente, depender de alguien que ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello. Era absurdo, ridículo e inadmisible, pero así era. Estúpido Naruto- ¡Matsu-chan llamó a Gaara, 'ttebayo! ¡Y dijo que...!

-¿Te importaría bajar la voz, dobe? –lo paró Uchiha, casi gruñendo las palabras, y en completa alerta. Al igual que su amigo pelirrojo, Hyuuga y las dos chicas detrás de mí. El único que miraba con cara de no entender nada, era el rubio. Rolé los ojos. ¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser una persona?

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien enfermo?

-Oh, jodida madre –exclamé, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, echando los brazos al cielo. Era impresionante la estupidez de Naruto. ¡Batía sus propios récords, por todos los putos demonios!- Namikaze, Hyuuga, retrocedan. Voy a saltar.

-Muy dramático, Tenten –murmuró Sakura, haciéndome rolar los ojos, pero arrancándome una sonrisa fugaz.

Por tercera vez en lo que iba del año, lo cual era todo un número, considerando que antes ni siquiera me movía, alcé los brazos por sobre mi cabeza, rectos, y me impulsé hacia adelante, haciendo las ya –preocupantemente- acostumbradas piruetas. Finalmente, cerré con un giro simple, y me encontré frente al panel de seguridad. Sin embargo, había algo raro en esa ocasión. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de identificar la diferencia, y palideciendo inmediatamente una vez que caí en la cuenta. El panel era de metal, con un cristal protegiendo la pantalla, y un tablero numérico debajo de este, con dos pequeños puntos en relieve, de diferente color. Uno de ellos, era de color rojo, potente, y señalaba que la puerta, como siempre, estaba cerrada y que la red invisible del piso estaba funcionando. Hasta que se ingresaba la contraseña, el puntito no se apagaba. Cuando lo hacía, el que estaba justo al lado suyo, se encendía, con un también brillante verde, indicando pase libre.

-Tenten –escuché la voz de Shino, a quién no había notado hasta el momento, resonando por todo el lugar. Me giré hasta que pude verlo, apoyado en la baranda y semi-oculto por las sombras del lugar, lo que explicaba mi distracción- Sucede algo.

Como siempre, Shino no preguntaba. Estaba seguro de que algo iba mal. Mi asentimiento, para él, no valía nada, sino la explicación, pero debía confirmarles a los demás que estábamos en problemas.

-La puerta está abierta –susurré, con la voz tomada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tampoco que me mordía el labio inferior, hasta que el sabor a óxido y sal me inundó la boca, sorprendiéndome- Alguien... Alguien está dentro.

Sakura ahogó un grito, al igual que Ayame, mientras que Uchiha, Gaara y Neji tensaban los hombros, y casi podía leer en los ojos de los tres la alarma sonando en sus cabezas. La misma que me aturdía en esos momentos a mí misma. En cuanto a Naruto...

-¡¿Cómo que hay alguien adentro? –chilló, perdiendo del todo la discreción, y haciendo que todos lo miráramos como si fuera una bazofia. Parpadeó, con inocencia, rascando su nuca distraídamente- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así, 'ttebayo?

Sasuke roló los ojos, golpeando con fuerza la coronilla del rubio, y casi botándolo de cara al piso. El Namikaze, sobándose con fuerza y fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro, murmuró algo así como "maldito teme", y luego retrocedió ligeramente, probablemente evitando otro golpe, puesto que su "amigo" ahora lo miraba con ganas de querer asesinarlo. No era el único, por cierto.

-Cierra la boca, idiota –mascullé entre dientes. Fruncí el ceño, pensando. A mi modo de ver, sólo quedaban dos opciones, entrar o devolverse, y aunque todas mis células –además de mi sentido común- me decían que la segunda opción era, claramente, la más racional, sabía que eventualmente terminaría abajo, con o sin tablero bloqueado. Suspirando, les expuse las posibilidades a los demás- Ahora, es decisión de cada uno. Pero yo voy –terminé, tratando de sonar convincente, y no obligada. Lo cual era, dada mi enajenación mental, jodidamente complejo- ¿Qué dicen?

Sakura, sin siquiera pensarlo, dio un paso adelante, y otro y otro, hasta quedar justo a un lado mío, sonriendo como si estuviéramos tomando el té en Londres.

-No pretenderás que te deje con toda la diversión, ¿no?

Rolé los ojos, aunque silenciosamente agradecida. Siendo honesta, había pensado que ella sería la primera en retractarse, pero me sorprendía agradablemente que no fuera tan nenita como la había clasificado en un principio.

Uchiha, gruñendo algo ininteligible, dijo:

-Hmp. Yo también voy –sin apartar la vista de mi compañera de cuarto, logrando que el rostro de esta combinara ridículamente con el color de su cabello.

Neji asintió también, bajando el escalón restante, sin decir nada más. Shino también bajó, hasta quedar a un lado de Neji, al igual que Gaara, aceptando sin palabras. Ayame aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa, y Naruto, fiel a su esencia discreta y atinada, chilló:

-¡Vamos a matar un par de monstruos, dattebayo! –golpeando el aire con el puño, y saltando hasta quedar al centro del hall central.

Eso iba a ser jodidamente interesante.

* * *

><p>* La hija de la familia Adams, de la serie "Los locos Adams", creada por Charles Adams (nótese la exhaustiva investigación para el apellido de la familia xDDD)<p>

**Ciudad estadounidense del estado de Colorado.

* * *

><p><em>Y sería todo por ahora. Lamento haberles traído algo tan pobre, después de tanto tiempo, pero no doy más -.- Bueno, creo que debo dejar de lloriquear xDD<em>

_Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ya sea una crítica, una felicitación o una corrección, sólo necesitan apretar el botoncito de más abajo, y hacen un cambio en el mundo (en serio xDD)_

_Y bueno, cuídense, las quiero con todo mi corazón, porque yo escribo por y para ustedes, son mi razón por la cual seguir y no darme por vencida. Gracias por leer y comentar mi humilde historia. No saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que recibo uno de esos mensajes ^^_

_Bye, nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove17_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_¡Volví! Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca se lo esperaron. Pero, a diferencia de lo que todas pensaban, no estaba desaparecida, ni de parranda, ni tampoco descuartizada debido a un impulso homicida de mi novio. No. Estaba colapsando con mis exámenes finales. Los últimos que haré en mi colegio. Y mejor dejo eso, porque comenzaré a llorar :C_

_Bueno, ya sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero espero que todavía guarden algún recuerdo de esta pequeña historia que ha salido -a duras penas- de mi loca cabeza. Y ahora, a responder reviews anónimos de hace cinco meses (.-.)_

_**Jaz: Tarde, pero traje más de lo que a ti te gusta, y que te ha recetado especialmente el doctor (?) xDD. Si más personas hicieran cambios en el mundo, no estaríamos como estamos. Así que, estoy orgullosa de ti ;) xDD No me des las gracias. Soy yo la que agradece que leas y comentes mi historia. Contribuyes a mi felicidad (cambiando el mundo xDD) Cuídate tu también, bendiciones y que estés bien :D Bye, nos estamos leyendo.**  
><em>

_**Monii: Mi pequeña y fiel lectora. Mucho tiempo sin leerte, sin saber absolutamente nada de ti. Espero que estés bien. Recuerda, cuando estés triste, que la vida es dura, pero puede ser peor. Imagínate si fuera cemento .-. xDD No te preocupes por los retrasos, que me pasaría de descarada si me quejara. Soy la reina de los retrasos (en capítulos, eh... no se vaya a pensar otra cosa) Cuídate, besitos muchos, abrazos miles. Gracias por leer y comentar. Te adoro con todo mi ser. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye :D**_

_Y creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Haré un par de comentarios nada más, con el fin de expresar mi opinión y sentir que seguimos viviendo en un mundo libre, y no de influir en la propia de ustedes (sip, HinataWeasley, esto es para ti, desde el fondo de mi corazón xDDDDD -es broma, sabes que te amo con pasión y locura). Está un poco disperso, y -creo- no demasiado interesante, pero igual espero que les guste. Trabajé mucho en él, y créanme cuando les digo que no pasó un día en que no pensara en este capítulo. Me esforcé mucho, en serio, y aunque no quedó como yo quería -nunca lo hacen :C-, sí salió algo relativamente decente._

_Así que estoy... conforme xDD._

_Sin más nada que decir, las dejo disfrutar (?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi jodida vida<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XXIV<span>_**

* * *

><p>Mierda, fue el primer pensamiento cuando me quise dar cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos. Bien pensado, era una estupidez tener esa reacción como primera, pero no me detuve demasiado en aquello. Después de todo, era yo de quién hablábamos. Nada era demasiado raro.<p>

Lo segundo que pasó por mi mente, fue que estábamos del todo jodidos. Ahora si había llegado nuestro final, y ni Kami podría salvarnos de esta. No era del todo sorprendente. Habíamos tenido relativa suerte cada vez anterior. Entiéndase suerte como el no habernos topado con ningún profesor y, probablemente, acarreado la expulsión de estudiantes modelo conmigo. Esa clase de suerte habíamos tenido, porque el resto era sólo una especie de intercambio equivalente. No te expulsan, pero te jodo la mente. Algo así.

Como fuera, la suerte había estado de nuestro lado, y por algún ridículo motivo había pensado que era una especie de patrón. Ese es el problema cuando las cosas se repiten demasiado. Comienzas a establecer patrones, normas, estándares de comportamientos –de personas o situaciones- que te llevan a pensar que _siempre_ será así. Y ahí se abren dos opciones: una, en la que sigues haciendo gala de la perfecta estrella que te ha tocado y alardeas de tu puta suerte que confirma, constantemente, que esos patrones están perfectamente establecidos y nunca cambiarán –como, de hecho, lo hacen. Pero, una vez más, estamos hablando de _mí_ y mi jodida estrella negra. La cual no está del todo de acuerdo con los patrones. Así que, la segunda opción reluce en todo su esplendor, mandando al carajo cada estúpida premisa que estableces previamente.

Traducción: te patea el trasero. Hasta la jodida cima del Everest.

Como fuera, esos dos pensamientos –análisis incluido- se cruzaron por mi cabeza en el espacio de unos tres segundos, que bastaron para hacerme llegar a la conclusión de, a no ser que quisiera terminar de patitas en la calle, retroceder torpemente, tratando de silenciar las protestas de los demás, ante la inminente amenaza que había vislumbrado por el corredor. Y, también, las consabidas maldiciones a todos los que me acompañaban, por haberme obligado a ir de las primeras en la fila india que habíamos establecido para bajar por las escaleras. Me consolé en el hecho de saber que, si cualquier otro hubiera ido en ese lugar, probablemente estaríamos a punto de comenzar a rellenar solicitudes escolares.

Por el pasillo del tercer subterráneo, que era adonde nos dirigíamos específicamente, se acercaba Kakashi-sensei, conversando con alguien que se mantenía oculto. Aunque habría jurado que el humo se debía a cierta adicción de cierto profesor.

—Joder, Sakura, cierra la puta boca —susurré, a la desesperada, tratando de hacer que la pelirrosa guardara silencio. Como mis palabras surtieron el mismo efecto que habrían tenido al decírselas a la pared, decidí aprovecharme ligeramente del pánico. Con mi suavidad característica, la empujé hacia la figura del –rogaba a cada dios del que me acordaba que fuera- Uchiha, indicándole que la silenciara inmediatamente. Y él, haciendo gala de los buenos modales que la señora Uchiha le había enseñado, le tapó la boca con una mano, y la pegó a su pecho, rodeándola con el otro brazo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Eficiencia máxima, aunque sin demasiada sutileza. Maquiavelo, después de todo, si tiene razón en algunas cosas.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuchicheó Naruto, tratando de ver por sobre mi hombro. De alguna forma, habíamos subido entre aspavientos y exclamaciones ahogadas hasta el segundo sótano, y de ahí a una especie de armario del aseo. Al menos, rogaba que lo que se me estuviera clavando en las costillas fuera el palo de una escoba, y no algún ente sobrenatural baboso y con instintos homicidas, con una curiosa predilección por jóvenes estudiantes- ¿Viste algo?

-Cállate –espeté, golpeándolo directo en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder entre quejidos ahogados. Honestamente, me sorprendía. Naruto _sí_ podía ser silencioso, aunque era evidente que sólo cuando realmente se lo proponía.

A mi lado, Neji se puso un largo y blanco dedo en los labios, haciendo que todos se silenciaran inmediatamente. Incluso Sakura dejó de forcejear con Sasuke, aceptando la derrota con resignación y cierta dignidad perdida. Entrecerré los ojos, fulminándolos a todos con la mirada. ¿Por qué diablos se habían quedado callados cuando Neji hacía un gesto, y a mí me ignoraban sin remordimiento alguno?

Una vocecita me susurró que yo no formaba, bajo ningún concepto, parte de un imperio internacional y millonario. Y tampoco tenía ningún apellido con "h".

—Tenten —Me regresó a tierra el Hyuuga, a quién odié por tres segundos antes de indicarle que le prestaba atención, manteniendo un ojo en la rendija que había entre la puerta y el borde del umbral- Habla.

Torcí el gesto ante la orden, aunque me guardé los comentarios. Estúpida arrogancia. Y estúpida "h".

—Dos personas se acercaban —murmuré, agudizando los sentidos, para detectar cualquier tipo de movimiento extraño, o que evidenciara que nos habían descubierto—. Por el pasillo. Kakashi, con quién muy probablemente fuera Asuma. Conversaban, así que cabe la posibilidad de...

Me atraganté con mis propias palabras al ver las sombras de los dos profesores aparecer en mi campo visual. Mis dientes se dirigieron, inconscientemente, a mi labio inferior, comenzando a torturarlo como usualmente hacían. Tragué saliva, recién cayendo en la cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta. Parecía una lija.

Las sombras –que era lo único que podía ver- se pasearon arriba y abajo por el pasillo, revisando minuciosamente, hasta comprobar que no había nadie. Maldije para mis adentros. _Sí _nos habían escuchado, y ahora estarían más atentos que nunca. A cada segundo, la situación se volvía más color de hormiga. Finalmente, ambas siluetas se acercaron lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que hablaban.

—¿... seguro? —dijo la voz de quién reconocí como Asuma-sensei.

—Vi el cabello de Sakura —respondió Kakashi, y por su tono, pude imaginar que se encogía de hombros. Un nudo se me formó en el estómago. Si nos descubrían por ella, iba a arrancarle cada hebra de ese cabello del que tan orgullosa se sentía—. No es como si fuera posible confundirla. Es bastante... particular.

Escuché un bufido ahogado detrás de mí, y supuse que Sakura se había ofendido. Rolé los ojos, y contuve las ganas de recomendarle un crecimiento mental. Después de todo, lo más probable fuera que me ignorara –como siempre. Y nos arriesgábamos a ser descubiertos.

—¿Crees realmente que un alumno pueda bajar? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Acá?

La voz de Kakashi sonó más dura en esta ocasión.

—No es coincidencia, Asuma. Alguien, del estudiantado, sabe lo que hay acá abajo.

—Eso no es posible, Kakashi.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo explicas lo del auto? ¿Y lo del quinto piso? —Un silencio larguísimo, que me llenó de angustia. No podía saberlo, no había forma de averiguarlo, pero algo me decía que estaban hablando de Shikamaru y de Kiba. Y la simple posibilidad me formaba un nudo en la garganta que ni siquiera un marinero habría podido desatar—. Alguien sabe.

Asuma bufó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sonaba contrariado cuando volvió a hablar.

—Esto es ridículo.

Kakashi suspiró, y sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo, mientras lo veía alejarse poco a poco, en dirección a las escaleras. El alma me volvió al cuerpo en cuanto los vi bajar lentamente, hablando en susurros. Esperé un par de momentos más, y cuando sentí el suave chasquido de una puerta al cerrarse por dentro, boté todo el aire contenido. Abrí la puerta, dejando salir a todos

—Joder, eso estuvo cerca, 'ttebayo —murmuró Naruto, rascándose la nuca con desconcierto. Asentí en su dirección, dándole a entender que –por muy demente que fuera- estaba de acuerdo con él. Y que al mundo probablemente le quedaban unos tres segundos de vida- Bueno –tomó aire, respiró profundo y esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas de siempre—. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Tenten?! —chillando como si estuviéramos en un campo de fútbol.

Un golpe nada delicado lo silenció inmediatamente, y luego una furiosa Sakura salió de detrás de él. Echaba chispas por los ojos, y era obvio que se había descargado con la cabeza del rubio. Casi sentí pena por sus neuronas.

—Cállate, idiota —escupió, destilando veneno y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, asemejándose a una serpiente a punto de atacar. Enarqué una ceja—. NO vuelvas a tratar de callarme.

—Era necesario —Me encogí de hombros—. Estabas siendo realmente molesta.

Me giré, tratando de encontrar una forma de bajar nuevamente, sin que nos pillaran esta vez, ignorando el rechinar de dientes que siguió a mis palabras. Honestamente, no estaba en condiciones de preocuparme por delicadezas estúpidas.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de buscar la mejor ruta, cuando un brusco tirón a mi brazo me sacó de cualquier reflexión. Y la ola de aliento mentolado en mi cara terminó por dispersar del todo mis funciones neuronales. Parpadeando con fuerza y tratando de enfocar, suplicando por no sonrojarme, intenté comprender el motivo por el cual Neji se había sentido impulsado a aprisionarme con su duro cuerpo contra la fría pared de piedra. Dudaba que cualquier intención sexual estuviera detrás, porque el chico me comenzaba a convencer de su a-sexualidad. Bueno, excepto cuando tenía alcohol, pero ebrio no valía. Al menos, esa era mi máxima.

—Hyuuga —susurré, por si acaso—, ¿qué mierda sucede?

Me miró sin rastro de emoción, como si ni siquiera le afectara el hecho que mi cuerpo estaba, claramente, reaccionando a la cercanía –a pesar de todos los insultos que me estaba dedicando por dentro- de nuestros cuerpos, apretándome un poco más hacia atrás. Joder, que parecía querer dejarme sin aire. Y el muy desgraciado lo estaba consiguiendo.

Se inclinó hacia mí, acercando su boca a mi oído, y necesité de todo mi repertorio de groserías para no derretirme ahí mismo. Parecía haber encendido una fogata en mi estómago, y el calor se estaba desplazando a velocidades alarmantes por mis venas. Estúpida genética.

—Kakashi se acerca —susurró en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con la respiración, y obligándome a morderme el labio con fuerza destructiva. Efectivamente, segundos después noté el metálico sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Asentí lentamente, cerrando los ojos para enfocarme. El recuerdo de mi última excursión ahí abajo ayudó a gobernar mis hormonas, y despejó un poco mi mente. Analicé nuestra situación, abstrayéndome de absolutamente todo. Estábamos en el segundo subterráneo. Traté de imaginarlo en mi mente, dado que ya había estado allí un montón de veces. Había un pasillo central, que se dirigía directo a la puerta de metal súper-mega-híper-ultra-asegurada, y a la habitación dónde habíamos visto esa horrorosa máquina del infierno que me había noqueado sin esfuerzo alguno.

Fruncí el ceño, concentrándome. Sabía que no era la única forma. Habían tres pasillos más, uno de los cuales no había recorrido jamás. Principalmente, porque había un grueso pedazo de madera impidiendo el paso, como un peaje. Pero esa dificultad era fácilmente salvable en estos momentos. Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto eran reconocidos por su fuerza, Neji parecía tener lo suyo también, y sabía por experiencia propia que Shino era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Y, por supuesto, estaba Sakura. Así que, bien podíamos pasar por allí, aunque era un riesgo. Explorar lugares desconocidos no había resultado buena idea este año particularmente, y con lo ya descubierto, dudaba que necesitáramos más razones para que nos expulsaran. Sin embargo, si nos quedábamos allí, lo más probable fuera que termináramos de cualquier forma con nuestras cosas en la acera, y al menos lo otro nos daba una opción de seguir en el Internado.

Gruñí, no del todo contenta con la idea, pero aceptando que era la única forma. Ahora, lo único que teníamos que hacer era llegar al dichoso pasillo. Solté otro gruñido. Por supuesto, sería yo la que guiara el grupo. Y, para ello, tenía que abrir los ojos, lo que conllevaba a un pseudo-enfrentamiento directo con el Hyuuga.

Estúpida estrella. Y estúpidas hormonas del demonio.

Comencé a abrir lentamente los párpados, atenta a cualquier aproximación indeseada de parte del chico frente a mí. Afortunadamente, Neji había mal interpretado mi conducta, y se había alejado ligeramente, dándome un poco de espacio vital. Espacio que era más que suficiente para volver a mis cinco sentidos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —murmuré, mirando en derredor para comprobar que todos se encontraban en posiciones más o menos parecidas a la mía. Ayame estaba escondida detrás de Shino, con sus ojos caramelo abiertos de par en par. Mi amigo se veía sumamente protector, y me costó no soltar una risita ante su actitud. Sakura estaba, nuevamente, apresada, aunque ahora por los brazos de Naruto, y se veía más avergonzada que furiosa, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué demonios había sucedido mientras yo volaba. Finalmente, Gaara y Sasuke vigilaban los alrededores, ocultados por la oscuridad del lugar. El pelinegro se veía cabreado y el pelirrojo ligeramente divertido, haciendo que aumentara mi curiosidad.

Neji enarcó una ceja.

—Kakashi se acerca —repitió, como si fuera idiota y no hubiera entendido el mensaje anteriormente. Bufando, rolé los ojos.

—Ya lo sé —espeté, eliminando con eso cualquier tipo de impulso hormonal anterior. Joder, el tipo sí que sabía matar el momento—. Pero la escalera principal no da tan sólo a un pasillo. Hay tres más. Dos los he recorrido ya, y no son convenientes.

—¿Por? —exigió Gaara, sin dejar de mirar como un centinela hacia fuera de la especie de callejón dónde nos habíamos escondido.

—Porque están demasiado iluminados, y asumo que llenos de esas cosas raras que Orochimaru tiene acá abajo —respondí—. Además, si esto último es cierto, probablemente haya más personas, y eso es lo que debemos evitar. No podemos seguir haciendo el tonto acá abajo.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con mis palabras.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ese pasillo? —inquirió Naruto, haciendo la primera pregunta casi inteligente de la noche.

Torcí el gesto.

—No lo sé —admití—. Al menos, no con exactitud —añadí, al ver la cara homicida del Uchiha—. Me desorienté cuando me... cuando tuvimos que escondernos acá.

Rectifiqué a tiempo, suspirando para mis adentros. En circunstancias normales, simplemente habría soltado toda mi frustración por la forma en que me habían arrastrado allí. Después de todo, no era como si yo fuera tan idiota como para quedarme paralizada en medio de un pasillo cuando un profesor se acercaba. Si, probablemente lo habría simplemente escupido en la cara del Hyuuga, si el bote no estuviera haciendo agua a una velocidad _tan_ alarmante. Era mejor evitar los conflictos, y probablemente me estaba sorprendiendo a mí misma por lo diplomática que podía llegar a ser. O lo hipócrita.

—Pero si te orientaras, podrías recordarlo, ¿verdad? —susurró, nerviosamente, Ayame, asomando la cabeza por detrás del cuerpo de Shino. Asentí lentamente, sonriendo levemente ante el suspiro aliviado que soltó—. Lo siento. Pero esto está matando mis nervios.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —dije, rolando los ojos, mientras me acercaba a los súper vigilantes—. A ver, machotes, déjenme ver dónde demonios nos metimos.

Incliné el cuerpo hacia delante un poco, abriéndome paso entre los cuerpos de los dos chicos, y echando un vistazo al pasillo. Estaba vacío, para alivio de mi salud mental. Y podía ver claramente la entrada al otro pasillo. Era difícil no reconocerlo, la verdad. Cada vez que me dirigía allí, había una bandera naranja fosforescente señalando el lugar por dónde entrar. Suspiré, aliviada, y volví con los demás.

—Bien, no estamos lejos —traté de sonar optimista, aunque eso no era mi fuerte—. Si salimos ahora, podemos llegar antes que alguien se acerque lo suficiente para ver qué sucede —las chicas respiraron aliviadas, y los chicos esbozaron efímeras sonrisas de satisfacción. Excepto Naruto, claro, que comenzó a soltar un montón de frases positivistas, acompañadas de varios "dattebayo". Ya me tenía enferma con eso—. Aunque —elevé ligeramente la voz, para hacerme escuchar por sobre el rubio—, hay un pequeño detalle.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

—Contigo las cosas nunca son simples, ¿no? —ironizó, ciertamente cabreada. Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad, deberías odiar a Orochimaru, no a mí —apunté, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—. No soy yo la que puso mutantes debajo de...

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo que Neji, al comprender algo en mis palabras. Mi cabeza se llenó de repente de agua, y las neuronas congelaron su actividad por segunda vez en demasiado poco tiempo. Jadeé, en busca de realidad, y traté de buscarle un ángulo diferente al asunto. No podía ser. Era simplemente enfermizo el sólo hecho de considerarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto, acercándose demasiado a mi rostro, con una cara de idiota curioso que me dieron ganas de golpearlo. Y, probablemente, lo habría hecho, si no estuviera tan absolutamente ida—. ¿Descubriste algo? ¿Te acabas de iluminar? Porque pareces alucinada, 'ttebayo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, al igual que Shino, pero yo negué con la cabeza, forzándome a relegarlo a un rincón de mi cabeza. Teníamos que llegar al pasillo, lo más pronto posible. La posibilidad de que nos encontraran era incluso más aterradora ahora, y comenzaba a dudar que el castigo máximo fuera la expulsión. Una serie de imágenes en absoluto agradables se abrió paso a la fuerza, aunque las obligué a retroceder. No podía descentrarme. _No ahora_.

—Nada —aseguré, con la voz pastosa—. Después —cedí, ante la cara de escepticismo de Sakura—. No es el momento. Tenemos que llegar al pasillo.

Neji asintió.

—¿Cuál es el obstáculo?

Cerré los ojos, llevando mis dedos índices a mis sienes, masajeándolas con suavidad, tratando de disminuir la jaqueca que amenazaba con comenzar. Joder, no era el momento.

—Hay un tablón de madera cruzado en la entrada. Como si estuviera tapiado. Debe medir tres metros de largo, unos ochenta centímetros de ancho y pesa como una tonelada. Es... —rechiné los dientes ante la punzada de dolor que cortó mi descripción— enorme, de verdad. Calculo que tendrían que levantarlo... los cinco hombres... aunque... —fruncí el ceño, siseando una maldición—, Sakura, podrías ayudarlos.

Escuché un bufido.

—¿Por qué? Si son tan machos...

—Sakura —abrí los ojos, a pesar que los párpados parecían pesarme un kilo cada uno—. Tienes una fuerza monstruosa. Le pateaste el culo a Uchiha sin ningún problema. Y si no hacen esto en los próximos tres minutos, probablemente tengan que llevarme a todas partes como peso muerto, porque con jaqueca simplemente no sirvo. ¿Entendido?

Sakura asintió, poniendo la espalda rígida, y con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. Parecía orgullosa, aunque no me detuve a pensar por qué. Simplemente, necesitaba salir de ahí. El dolor de cabeza me había provocado un pitido intenso en los oídos, y comenzaba a sentir nauseas. Me tambaleé, sólo para encontrarme con el brazo de Neji ayudándome a mantenerme en mis pies. Gruñí en mi interior. Esa manía que tenía de perder la cabeza, con el Hyuuga alrededor, me estaba comenzando a joder la vida, realmente.

—Bien —dije, arrastrando las palabras—. Pongámonos en marcha. El pasillo es... ese que tiene la bandera naranja de neón... en una de las paredes del borde. Andando.

Sasuke y Gaara se aseguraron que nadie viniera, y caminaron con rapidez hacia el pasillo siguiente, checando que todo estuviera bien. Una vez confirmado, el resto nos deslizamos lo más silenciosamente posible hacia ellos. Al llegar, los chicos examinaron el tablón, colocado de forma diagonal, taponando cualquier tránsito. Dejaba unos pequeños triángulos en ambos extremos, con el tamaño justo para que una rata relativamente gorda pudiera pasar. Ahorré a mi imaginación la visión de aquello. No estaba en condiciones para pensar en asquerosos animalitos propagadores de todo tipo de enfermedades recorriendo el Internado en la noche. Y si, me daban asco y pánico las ratas. Que me demandaran.

Apoyando la frente en la fría piedra, pude ver cómo hacían esfuerzos para moverla sin hacer ruido ni levantar mucho polvo, entre los cinco chicos, aunque no les resultó demasiado efectivo. Lo intentaron unas cinco veces, hasta que Sakura se hartó y, con unos cuantos empujones -bastante violentos-, apartó a todos los chicos del camino. Estudió unos segundos, empujando un poco por el centro, para luego agacharse y pasar una mano por el borde inferior del tablón. Después, se irguió hasta pasar su otra mano por el otro borde, quedando en un extraño abrazo. Con un gruñido gutural, los músculos de la espalda de Sakura se tensaron, y en sus brazos las venas resaltaron, de manera grotesca. El tablón se movió cinco centímetros hacia fuera.

Sakura se apartó, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y moviendo los brazos circularmente. Se volvió hacia los chicos, que parecían humillantemente sorprendidos. Sonrió de lado.

—Venga, machos alpha, ayúdenme a mover esta cosa y no le diré a nadie que tengo más fuerza que todos juntos —Sasuke soltó un bufido. Ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron, hasta convertirse en dos rendijas brillantes, que me recordaron a una serpiente—. Por supuesto, pueden dejarme todo el trabajo sucio, y mirar. Pero, no prometo quedarme callada al respecto —Se encogió de hombros, negligentemente—. Es su decisión, de cualquier forma.

Reí. Jesús, esa chica sí que tenía pelotas. Si no fuera tan -absoluta y jodidamente- molesta, podría incluso ser mí mejor amiga. Torcí el gesto. No era el momento para ponerse a pensar en idioteces.

—Brillante, Sakura —susurré, sintiendo lástima de mí misma. Mi voz parecía una mezcla entre un ronroneo y una lija. Precioso, en verdad. Ayame me lanzó una mirada apesadumbrada, que yo correspondí con una patética imitación de una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ni siquiera sabía por qué deseaba tranquilizarla, pero era así. Me sentía en todo sentido patética.

—Tenten —Me llamó Shino, con su voz grave y profunda—, deberías...

—No —corté, ladeando sólo unos centímetros la cabeza para poder verlo mejor. Me miraba de la misma forma que lo habría hecho Shikamaru en caso de estar presente. Como si fuera una jodida inválida con retraso mental—. No los voy a dejar, no me voy a ir, y definitivamente no voy a dejar que me eches. Así que, o me asesinas, o cierras la boca.

Shino entornó los ojos.

—Incluso el insecto más pequeño sabe cuándo retirarse.

—No sé si lo has notado, dulzura, pero no soy, bajo ningún concepto, uno de tus condenados insectos. Así que, cierra la puta boca.

Shino frunció el ceño, indignado, y con una réplica en los labios dispuesta, que no pudo llegar a concretar. Ayame colocó su delicada mano en su brazo, haciéndolo concentrar su atención en ella, para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza, sonrisa vacilante en los labios. Enarqué una ceja ante el suspiro exasperado de mi amigo, quién no hizo comentario alguno.

Un ruido espantoso me hizo girarme bruscamente hacia dónde el resto de personas continuaba tratando de abrir el paso. Ante mis incrédulos ojos, Sakura y los demás movieron el último centímetro de tablón que se resistía, provocando un barullo de polvo y ruido, además de las telarañas que comenzaba a sentir en mi cabello, que me hizo preguntarme cuál era su concepción de discreción.

Cuando las partículas se dispersaron un poco, pude ver el pasillo por el que debíamos entrar -y pronto-, completamente abierto y oscuro. Mi estómago se recogió sobre sí mismo, mareándome nuevamente, y haciendo que me balanceara de manera peligrosa sobre mis talones. Y nuevamente, un brazo detuvo mi contacto íntimo con el suelo.

—Deberíamos entrar —ordenó/sugirió Neji detrás de mí, y pude imaginármelo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante la preocupación. Bueno, ya éramos dos. El ruido seguramente había alertado a todos aquellos que estuvieran en el sótano.

Sorprendentemente, todos fijaron sus ojos en mí, como pidiendo aprobación. Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya que han hecho tan buen trabajo delatándonos, ¿por qué no tratamos de salvarnos el culo? —dije, cuadrando los hombros y avanzando a paso decidido hacia el pasillo. Era pura fachada, por supuesto. Mi estómago seguía sin tener demasiados ánimos de cooperar, y la jaqueca no tenía contemplado darme tregua. Estaba segura que, si me descuidaba, estaría retorciéndome de dolor en el suelo. Miré hacia atrás, comprobando que nadie me seguía. Rolé los ojos—. Si quieren una expulsión, están en el lugar perfecto.

Ayame soltó un chillido, y salió de detrás de Shino, corriendo hacia mi lado. Sonrió nerviosamente al llegar junto a mí.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Estoy aquí con una beca, y si la pierdo probablemente me cuelguen.

—No eres a la única —La consolé, lanzándole una mirada significativa al Hyuuga, quién después de suspirar -y roer un par de maldiciones, sin duda-, se dio por aludido y caminó hacia el pasillo. Los demás inmediatamente se movilizaron tras él, adelantándome rápidamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué le hacen más caso a él que a mí? —cuestioné, más retóricamente que otra cosa, pero Ayame de todas formas contestó:

—Porque es un hombre, y se supone que sabe lo que hace —susurró, caminando junto a mí—. Es muy sexista, si me preguntas, pero es una especie de reflejo del tiempo en que aún vivíamos en las cavernas. Se confía más en un hombre que en una mujer en cuestiones de este calibre. Aunque, claro, yo creo que es más sensato seguirte a ti que a él.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Al fin una detractora del dios Hyuuga —ironicé, arrancándole una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Por qué crees que es más sensato? Es decir —añadí, ante su mirada confusa—, no es que no lo sea. Pero si es una especie de reflejo, ¿por qué tú no lo tienes?

Se encogió de hombros, antes de decir:

—Supongo que tu fama te antecede —Y caminar un poco más rápido, alcanzando a Shino.

¿MI fama? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Que todos sabían de mis excursiones por el Internado en las noches? No era posible. Era extremadamente cuidadosa al respecto, y si no estuviera con un déficit mental severo este año, probablemente ni siquiera mis compañeras de cuarto se habrían dado cuenta.

Así que debía ser otra cosa. ¿Tenía fama de segura? Dudosamente. Todos sabían la cantidad de "accidentes" que sufría cada año, y aunque muchos de ellos eran fácilmente detectables como provocados y yo simplemente los ignoraba, la verdad era que mi coordinación no destacaba precisamente por lo segura. Así que, debía ser otra cosa.

¿Pero qué?

Rumiando un par de juramentos, apreté el paso hasta unirme al grupo, con la jaqueca olvidada, y el estómago firme. Nada mejor que una pregunta difícil para hacerme volver a mis cabales. Debía darle crédito a la chiquilla.

Seguimos caminando a paso silencioso pero rápido por el oscuro pasillo, dejándome a mí adelante eventualmente, y tratando de poner nuestros sentidos al máximo. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a relajarse por unos segundos, y que aquello significara ser atrapados por el escurridizo de Kakashi, o por el astuto Asuma. Sabía que eran ellos quienes nos buscaban, puesto que estaba segura que nadie aparte de ellos podía hacer tan poco ruido. El haberlos descubierto cuando bajábamos las escaleras primeras había sido sólo un golpe de suerte, debido a que iban conversando. Pero sus pisadas no las había escuchado hasta después de concentrarme, y parecían más bien fantasmas que otras cosas cuando se habían silenciado.

No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme. No estaba dispuesta a sacrificar las colegiaturas de siete personas, dos de las cuales yo sabía que tenían beca. Era una soberana estupidez, y aunque podía mostrar la fachada de indiferencia a todos los que me rodeaban, sabía que ya estaba jodida. Me comenzaban a importar esas personas -quizás, incluso, desde antes de ese momento-, y ya estaba completamente fastidiada. Además, no era como si pudiera negarlo más. Estaba contra mi voluntad en un lugar que probablemente me costaría toda una vida de terapia, si es que no dos, con personas que no habían intercambiado más que un puñado de palabras conmigo.

Era ridículo.

Repetí en mi cabeza, insistentemente, lo estúpida que era. Lo débil y poco consecuente que había resultado, después de todo. Había luchado, con uñas y dientes, para conseguir una especie de burbuja de soledad a mi alrededor, que se estiraba o contraía según mis deseos y la cercanía que permitía a ciertas personas. Como Shikamaru, Shino o Chouji -a quien tenía francamente abandonado. Había necesitado todo un año de sufrimiento y lágrimas para lograr obtener una suerte de equilibrio en mi cabeza, y ahora mismo estaba echando todo eso por la borda. Todo el proceso de restauración y todos los pensamientos suicidas y toda la mierda de mi familia. Todo estaba siendo desechado, como si no fuera más que desperdicios, por un grupo de personas que probablemente en su vida habían dedicado un segundo pensamiento hacia mí.

Quería estrangularme. Quería agarrar una soga y atarme del cuello, tan fuerte que mi respiración se cortara, y mis pulmones estallaran, y mi corazón colapsara y mi cerebro se apagara. Quería agarrar un cuchillo y hacerlo pasar por mi cuerpo de lado a lado, justo en el punto por el que yo sabía que dañaría unos cinco órganos vitales. Quería tomar una pistola, cargarla y que el último sonido que escuchara fuera el estruendoso ¡bang! En mi oído. Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Pero, por sobretodo, quería regresar al inicio de año, y hacer todo de nuevo, para que ese momento no llegara y no tuviera que estar pensando en eso en justo aquél momento, en el que un chico de cabello blanco se acercaba a pasos enormes hacia nosotros, sin ánimo de disimular, con los ojos negros clavados en mí.

—Florecita —Sonrió ampliamente, descubriendo sus dientes sucios y en mal estado, de un insalubre color amarillo—. ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? ¿Husmeando dónde no debes nuevamente? —chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente, varias veces—. Eso no salió bastante bien para ti la última vez, querida.

Cerré los ojos, deteniendo a fuerza de maldiciones los recuerdos de mi encuentro sexual con Kabuto. Dios, ¿era la reencarnación de Jack el Destripador o qué?

—Mis asuntos no te incumben, rata —bisbiseé, sin siquiera parecer educada. Sabía lo que vendría después de esto, y si de todas formas íbamos a terminar así, prefería no participar en su show. No de nuevo, al menos.

Nuevamente, el chasquido de su lengua, como si estuviera regañándome, resonó por el pasillo. Lo más disimuladamente que pude, retrocedí un paso, aunque de nada sirvió mi discreción. Kabuto estrechó los ojos en mi pie arrastrado hacia atrás, paralizándome de inmediato.

—¿Intentas escapar?

Solté una risa sardónica, llena de una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—No representas amenaza para mí, Yakushi.

Sonrió de lado, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda desde la base de mi cuello hasta el final. Sentí el sudor comenzar a empaparme, y una gota correr por mi cara, descendiendo de mi sien hacia mi barbilla.

—Puede que tengas razón, florecita. Pero puedo ser muy peligroso para tus amiguitos —Su lengua se asomó, relamiendo sus labios de forma grotesca. Suponía que el gesto debía ser, como mínimo, lascivo; pero lo único que provocaba era una repulsión inmediata y total hacia su persona—. Escuché susurros en mi camino hacia acá. ¿Con quién estás ahora, florecita? ¿Con el chico Nara? —Apretando los labios en una fina línea, me negué rotundamente a seguir su juego. Si quería hablar, que lo hiciera con él mismo, pero yo no iba a participar en su monólogo de perturbado—. Ah, no. No pudo unirse a ti hoy, ¿verdad? Que pena. Un trágico accidente, si me preguntas. Pero esas cosas pasan.

Bueno, a la mierda con el plan.

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru? —exigí, con la voz acerada y llena de pánico oculto. La sonrisa de Kabuto se hizo más amplia, sin responder. Frustrada, avancé un par de pasos hacia él, dispuesta a volarle toda su tragedia de dentadura en tres segundos. Estaba furiosa. Si habían tocado a Shikamaru, si se habían atrevido a hacerle daño a una sola parte de su cuerpo, sabrían qué era capaz de hacer Tenten Ama.

Una inspiración ahogada me detuvo a menos de tres metros del hombre frente a mí. Recordé, repentinamente, que no estaba sola, y que había gente que dependía de mí. Si éramos capturados, los chicos tenían una oportunidad de salir, puesto que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para buscar su propio camino hacia la libertad. Pero yo estaba atrapada con dos chicas que poco sabían de aquello, y que estarían completamente aterradas. Llegar o no a esa situación dependía de cómo manejara yo la presente, y aunque tenía ganas de caerle a trompadas al idiota de Kabuto, me forcé a sonreír.

Los ojos de Kabuto se volvieron curiosos ante mi cambio tan repentino. Aparentemente, no había escuchado a quién fuera que había hecho ese ruido, y la ubicación de los chicos seguía siendo desconocida para él. Para mí, no obstante, estaban en una posición demasiado incómoda como para descarilarme de esa forma, así que debía ser un poco más centrada. En definitiva, no echarlo a perder.

—¿Qué?

Me alejé un paso, puesto que el asqueroso hedor del cuerpo de Yakushi era detectable incluso a esa distancia, y prefería no tener el estómago revuelto si tenía que hacer aquello.

—Nada, Kabuto —El nombre salió a marchas forzadas, pero afortunadamente Kabuto lo tomó como nerviosismo. _Tarado__—. _Es sólo que me estaba preguntando si era posible que me hicieras un pequeño favor.

Su ceño se frunció, y su postura perdió toda confianza en la situación. Bien, tal vez no era tan idiota como había considerado en primer momento. Me dije que por algo Orochimaru lo conservaba como su escolta personal, y que no podía ser simplemente por su extraño parentesco.

—¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo? —inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Me faltas el respeto a cada momento. Y no eres precisamente una chica que tenga demasiados contactos. Tus padres son totales desconocidos, y no tienen influencia en ningún círculo. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

El hecho de saber que mis padre _si_ tenían influencia en todos los círculos, y que -a pesar de todos sus vicios particulares y conjuntos- eran considerados invitados de honor en varios cócteles que se habían realizado bajo ese mismo techo, casi me arrancó una risa divertida. Kabuto no tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo.

—Tengo un par de... ideas —Aunque me sentía ridícula, parpadeé rápidamente, tal como había visto hacer a Karin cuando intentaba ligar con algún chico. Ni en un millón de años me vería como ella -lo cual era una bendición-, pero esperaba que Kabuto tuviera el ego suficientemente alto como para obviarlo. Y como si hubiera manipulado su mente, el ambiente cambió de inmediato. De frío y algo tétrico, se convirtió en íntimo y... tétrico. Era inevitable con un acompañante como aquél— Ya nos arreglamos bastante bien antes. No veo por qué no podríamos en esta ocasión.

Y le guiñé un ojo.

Sin duda, los hombres tenían un trauma con eso. A todos aquellos que una mujer les guiñaba un ojo, parecían estar a punto de correrse. Parados. Con público. Según me había explicado Shikamaru cuando le había comentado aquello -Karin había guiñado el ojo a alguien en el almuerzo, y la mitad de la cafetería había corrido, misteriosamente, al baño-, y luego de terminar de reírse de mí, había dicho que era parte de las fantasías sexuales de los hombres. Por supuesto, faltaban más elementos constitutivos de la escena ideal, pero el guiño era tan importante como las esposas.

Y no, no había vuelto a comentar nada relacionado con fantasías y hombres corriéndose. Con una semana de no poder mirar a nadie a la cara como antes había sido suficiente.

Como fuera, con Kabuto funcionó casi igual. En sus pequeños ojos de rata se vio reflejado el deseo que se evidenció con claridad en sus pantalones. Antes de siquiera poder percatarme de sus movimientos, me acorraló contra la pared, y sus labios chocaron violentamente contra los míos.

Desconcertada, y a punto de vomitarle encima, agarré su cuello y, tironeando los mechones que le caían por la nuca, lo aparté de mí. Me obligué a sonreír complacida, escondiendo la repulsión en mis ojos con el flequillo.

—Mañana. Después del almuerzo. Vestuario de chicas del equipo de voleibol —Tragando saliva antes de hacerlo, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude, me acerqué y mordí su labio inferior, antes de soltarlo y apartarlo de un brusco empujón.

Kabuto sonrió de medio lado, con el ego del tamaño de Kami en esos momentos, y comenzó a alejarse. Antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, hizo su último comentario:

—No te escaquees, florecita. Porque muy pronto necesitarás mi ayuda.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, pero antes de poder detenerlo ya se había desvanecido. Unos segundos pasaron, en los que mi mente funcionó a la velocidad del rayo, y luego me vi siendo aventada contra la pared nuevamente, aunque esta vez por un golpe en mi mejilla.

Parpadeando, desconcertada, enfoqué a las personas a mi alrededor. Shino parecía querer encerrarme en un manicomio. Sasuke y Gaara se veían ligeramente avergonzados e impresionados, mientras que Naruto estaba en estado de shock, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y señalándome con su dedo índice. Ayame se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia, sacándose sangre de algunos puntos. Pero los que realmente me llamaron la atención estaban justo frente a mí. Sakura y Neji no parecían ni enojados ni avergonzados ni sorprendidos ni nerviosos. Muy lejos de eso, de hecho.

Estaban _furiosos_.

Parpadeé de nuevo, confundida.

—¿Qué dem...?

Sakura me interrumpió.

—¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, Tenten? —preguntó, gesticulando ampliamente y con sus ojos chispeando de la rabia—. ¿No tienes nada más que aire y un par de conexiones que funcionan bien? Dios Santo, ¿es que acaso eres tan idiota como para realmente ofrecerte así a Kabuto? ¡Kabuto! ¡De todas las personas, Kabuto!

Fruncí el ceño.

—Acabo de salvar tu culo, Haruno —siseé, puesto que el dolor de la mandíbula, el lugar en que el puño de Sakura había colisionado, me impedía hablar más claramente. Aunque, de todas formas, habría hablado de esa forma, así que no hacía real diferencia—. Lo mínimo que espero es un "gracias, Tenten, te debo la vida".

—Y un cuerno. Eres una tarada.

Enarqué ambas cejas, irritada.

—¿Con qué exacta autoridad vienes a decirme aquello? ¿Acaso te crees la hija de Albert Einstein o algo así?

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron fríos como el hielo.

—Puede que mi coeficiente intelectual no sea tan alto como el tuyo, Ama —escupió entre dientes, mirándome con los párpados entornados—. Pero al menos yo no me acuesto con una rata de alcantarilla.

—Rata de alcantarilla que tiene en sus mugrientas manos tu maldito futuro, Haruno —Le recordé, con toda la diplomacia que pude reunir. Lo cual era una tarea difícil en sí misma. Al menos, para mí.

—¿Eso es excusa para acostarse con él? —replicó ella.

Negué con la cabeza, frustrada, limpiando con mi brazo el hilillo de sangre que caía desde mi comisura hacia mi barbilla. Nunca lo entendería. No, a menos que le explicara que esa era mi retorcida forma de hacerle saber que, demonios, me importaba. Y no estaba por la labor, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto —gruñí, desviando la vista hacia Neji, que permanecía rumiando su rabia detrás de Sakura—. Y si esperas, Hyuuga, a que estemos a solas para soltarme el sermón, ahórratelo. No quiero escucharte.

Sus ojos blancos y vacíos me traspasaron, enviando un dolor punzante en el centro justo de mi pecho. En mi fuero interno, maldije los estúpidos sentimientos. No servían de absolutamente nada, a no ser que fuera meterte en problemas. Grandes problemas.

—No tengo por costumbre perder mi tiempo en tonterías —aseguró, dando media vuelta para continuar el camino interrumpido.

Y a pesar que repetí sus palabras despectivamente por lo bajo, arrancándole una sonrisa a Naruto y Ayame, la verdad era que no me había satisfecho su respuesta.

Maldición, como odiaba mi estúpido cerebro.

* * *

><p><em>No, no corté el capítulo ahí porque me quedé sin imaginación. Lo hice porque tengo un plan detallado y cuidadosamente calculado de lo que va a suceder, y era necesario...<em>

_Está bien, me descubrieron, pero dejen de mirarme así. Me da shuto :C_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado. Disculpen nuevamente la espera, no era mi intención. Las amo con todo mi corazón, espero que hayan recolectado muchos dulces para Halloween, y que hayan disfrutado este tiempo que estuve ausente._

_Si quieren decirme algo, lo que sea, recuerden que pueden cambiar el mundo enviando un review xDD. Les contestaré lo más pronto que pueda, excepto a los anónimos, a quienes sólo puedo en capítulos -por razones obvias. Ah, y si ven algún error, no duden en avisarme. No soy perfecta, después de todo, y las críticas constructivas siempre se agradecen :D_

_Las quiero, son las mejores lectoras que una autora podría tener. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense y coman mucho chocolate, que hace bien para... para algo xDD.__  
><em>

_Bye, nos estamos leyendo._

_TemaLove17._


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._**

_I'm back! Bueno, algo asi. Les tengo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que ya han esperado por, si no me fallan los cálculos, más de cuatro meses (ustedes sabrán, en realidad, yo como que me pierdo con las fechas xD). Sip, ha sido una larga espera. Pero creo que valdrá la pena. Este capítulo lo pensé, y lo pensé, y lo pensé, y lo revolví hasta que me mareé a mi misma. Si, eso puede pasar xD. Como sea, lo escribí unas tres veces. Y ninguno me gustaba. Hasta que decidí exactamente lo que quería. Y aquí está. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente me gusta lo que escribí, y espero que a ustedes también. Lamento la demora, he estado ocupadísima. De hecho, pensaba darles un resumen de lo que ha sido mi vida, describiendo cada cosa, pero ahora será sólo una mini-lista, porque creo que realmente me he demorado, y debería dejarles luego la libertad de leer xD. Así que, aquí va lo que he hecho en estos meses (para las que les interesa):_

_- Di la prueba de admisión a la Universidad (y quedé, no en la carrera que inicialmente quería, pero si en una que, actualmente, me gusto mucho más)._

_-Tuve mi fiesta de graduación._

_-No pude encontrar trabajo por ningún lado (xD)_

_- Cumplí 18._

_- Mi novio se cambió de ciudad (:c) para estudiar lo que quería._

_- Escribirles el capítulo xD._

_Y eso, básicamente. Y ahora, sin más demora, pasaré a los reviews sin cuenta :D :_

**_Jazz: Hola! :D Espero que estés muy bien. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior (si es que acaso te acuerdas de qué iba xD) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADÍSIMO! (xDDD) Cuando leí que había sido tu cumpleaños, me sentí increíblemente feliz de haberlo subido ese día. A punto estuviste de no tener un "regalo" de mi parte xD Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate, no hay nada que agradecer, estoy lo mejor que puedo estar con todo lo que está pasando. Bendiciones para ti, también :D Gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Ceci: Mucho tiempo sin leerte, chica. Me sorprende que hayas tenido la buena disposición de leerte nuevamente toda la historia (honestamente, ni yo podría xD). Espero que estés bien. Lamento mucho la demora, pero estuve con muchas cosas, y no pude actualizar antes. Pronto vendrá el NejiTen, lo juro. Es que tenía que establecer las bases, primero xD. Cuídate, gracias por leer y escribir, nos estamos leyendo. Chau :D_**

**_Natsuki Evans: Honestamente, me encanta cuando llegan lectoras nuevas. Me siento bien xD. Y siguiendo con la honestidad, a mí también a veces me dan ganas de darle un par de coscorrones a Tenten. Se los merece. Y a la vez no. Pero sí. Pero no. Y entro en conflicto xD. Y no sé si se nota, pero la idea es crear un ejército de gente que odie a Karin. Tengo algo contra ella, aunque sólo Dios sabe lo que es xD. ¡Y continué! Más tarde de lo que cualquiera esperaba, pero lo hice. Y espero realmente que no te decepcione. Cuídate, gracias por leer y escribir, nos estamos leyendo._**

**_Gabii: Está claro que eres una mujer concisa xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Finalmente continué, y espero que te guste. Cuídate, gracias por leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo :D_**

Y sería todo por ahora. Gracias a todas las que leen y comentan, no saben lo mucho que me ayudan a seguir con esta locura de historia xD. Las quiero, son las mejores del mundo. Cuídense y disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi jodida vida<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XXVI<em>**

* * *

><p>Seguí caminando, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Cualquiera que me viera, probablemente pensaría que simplemente estaba concentrada, o intentando ignorar el fétido olor a col y menta pasadas, que se había implantado en el aire durante los últimos segundos. Nadie diría que me machacaban la cabeza pensamientos tan apestosos como el mismo ambiente.<p>

Tontería. Neji me había llamado _tontería_. Así, tal cual, y se había quedado tan campante. Bueno, eso era ligeramente erróneo. Porque estaba claro que sus hombros tensos, y el hecho que pareciera pasar completamente de mí, no significaban quedarse tan campante. Al menos, antes me prestaba un mínimo de atención. Chasqueé la lengua.

_Tontería_.

La palabra me rondaba la cabeza, como una mosca cerca de la comida. Insistente. Incisiva. Sin intención alguna de renunciar a su objetivo. Rechiné los dientes, haciendo un gesto involuntario de apartar la dichosa mosca. Por supuesto, no topé con nada. La sensación sólo se encontraba en mi cabeza, y yo era la única que podía imaginarla. Y debía parecer completamente ridícula haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, como si fuera un puto molino.

Maravilloso.

Ayame me dirigió una mirada curiosa, que ignoré completamente. La chica era simpática, y no idiota del todo, pero comenzaba a enervarme tanta gente alrededor. El típico anti-socialismo, que tanto me caracterizaba, comenzaba a asomar su cabeza, y el que todos siguieran como si nada hubiera sucedido, no ayudaba demasiado.

Oh, y no debía olvidar que la mitad de aquellas personas había presenciado como tenía sexo con un ser que merecía, sin lugar a dudas, estar internado en el Manicomio de Konoha.

Pequeño detalle.

Quería estar en la torre más alta, con mi guitarra. Quería disfrutar de mi propia droga personal, como una vulgar adicta. Quería un litro de cerveza y, joder, moría por una cajetilla de cigarrillos. _Necesitaba_ sentirme un poco más como yo misma, volver al lugar que había sido empujada tres años atrás, y que, después de tanto tiempo, se había convertido en lo más parecido a un hogar que poseía. Quería poder decir tantas groserías como pudiera. Quería mirar el acantilado con ojos despreciativos y no soñadores, como había ocurrido aquella misma semana, convenciéndome que era una estupidez tirarme, y que sólo le estaría dando en el gusto a la perra de Karin.

Quería gritar.

Apreté las manos con fuerza a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, sintiendo las uñas traspasar la carne con suavidad, gotear la sangre por mis palmas y caer luego al suelo. No me percaté de si alguien más las veía. ¿Para qué serviría? A nadie le importaba, de todas formas.

Porque era una _tontería._

En algún nivel inconsciente de mi cabeza, sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Es decir, Neji sólo lo había dicho porque estaba cabreado -aunque no lograba entender bien el _por _qué-, y había soltado lo primero que se le había ocurrido, y que podía hacer un pequeño rasguño en la coraza que había puesto entre ambos. Pero había otra parte -la cual estaba relacionada íntimamente con el agujero que se me había abierto en mitad del pecho, y que me impedía respirar bien-, que me decía que lo mejor era simplemente desaparecer. Simplemente desaparecer, dejar de existir. Volver al polvo del que venía, como algún loco había dicho en algún tiempo remoto. Esa parte susurraba, baja pero constantemente, que a nadie le importaría. ¿Quién podría echar de menos a alguien que era grosera, arisca, para nada femenina y la completa antítesis de lo que se suponía que debía ser una chica? Bebía demasiado, fumaba demasiado y, a mi curiosa forma, me drogaba demasiado. No eran características apreciables, y sin embargo seguía ahí.

¿Por qué? Ni idea. Hacía mucho que debería haber acabado con todo. Haber, simplemente, complacido a la perra colorada, y eliminarme de la faz de la tierra. Objetivamente, haría un favor al mundo. Reika lloraría -porque era una llorona empedernida- y me extrañaría, y haría una escena cada vez que alguien se atreviera a decir algo remotamente diferente a que era un ángel. No obstante, pronto se repondría. Y podría participar de ese selecto grupo de persona que tanto odiaba, pero que parecía tener todas las puertas abiertas para ella. Lin, mi madre, al fin dejaría de tener migrañas. Shin, mi padre, podría finalmente gastarse todo su sueldo en ron y tequila y prostitutas. El mundo sería un mejor lugar sin mí. Nadie recordaría sabias palabras mías, nadie iría a dejar flores a mi última morada -excepto, nuevamente, Reika, pero sólo los primeros meses. Nadie se complicaría la existencia con algo tan sencillo como mi recuerdo.

Entonces, después de todo ese análisis, ¿qué joda estaba haciendo ahí?

—¿Tenten? —Me llamó Shino. No presté atención. Me encontraba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos, como para hacerlo. La pregunta seguía rondando en mi cabeza, reemplazando a la otra mosca. Aunque, siendo sincera, prefería la otra. Esta era demasiado grande, demasiado extraña y demasiado diferente, como para ignorarla. No servían mis métodos habituales para "espantar" los zumbidos que me embotaban la mente— ¿Tenten? —repitió. Esta vez lo escuché, pero como si yo estuviera sumergida a varios metros bajo el agua, y él en la superficie. Y el zumbido persistía, impidiéndome pensar claramente— ¡Tenten!

Unos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, y me elevaron, cargando con mi peso muerto. Estaba completamente paralizada. Ni siquiera podía ver correctamente. Era como si tuviera un velo cubriendo toda la realidad, todo lo que me rodeaba, eliminando cada uno de mis sentidos, y dejándome encerrada en el infierno de la tortuosa cantinela: _termina, termina, a nadie le importa, termina de una puta vez; termina, y todo será mejor. Termina. Termina. TERMINA._

—No... —murmuré, lloriqueando—. No...

_Termina. Termina._

—¿Tenten? —Esta vez, no era mi amigo, sino la dulce voz de Ayame, quién me llamaba. Y que me recordó a Hinata (_Termina. Termina)_. Hinata, tan bella e inocente. Hinata, tan ansiosa por encajar y por arreglarme, que se había involucrado en esto. Hinata, con su cabellera negra y sus ojos de luna. Hinata, quién estaba desaparecida por mi culpa (_Termina. Termina)_. El zumbido se hizo más fuerte.

Susurré unas palabras sin sentido, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi congelado rostro, y los brazos comenzaban a bajarme. Vagamente, fui consciente de la mirada aterrada de Neji. En mi cabeza, en el complejo entramado que habían desatado mis cavilaciones, el terror se veía como desprecio, y la urgencia con que me sacudía, era en realidad cuestionamientos que no podía -ni quería- responder.

_Termina. Termina._

—Detente —susurré, con la voz convertida en un hilo—. Por favor... para... para...

Repentinamente, se detuvo. Mis oídos se destaparon, cayó el velo de mis ojos, mi nariz registró nuevamente el olor a menta y col -más fuerte que nunca-, mi boca saboreó un regusto a óxido y sal, y mi piel se erizó, ante el contacto de una brisa fresca. Poco a poco, me fui aclarando, como si saliera de un sueño, con las lágrimas aún cayendo por mis mejillas.

Lo primero que realmente vi, al caer la nebulosa que empañaba mi mirada, fue a Neji, demasiado cerca de mí, encorvado para poder observarme directo a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo de preocupación. Le sonreí como pude, feliz de poder_ ver_, y más esbozando una mueca que otra cosa. Probablemente, me habría arrojado a sus brazos, como en una película romántica, y nos habríamos besado y habríamos terminado juntos, comiendo pájaros por el resto de nuestras vidas -como si eso, realmente, estuviera destinado para alguien como yo.

Lo habría hecho, y después me habría burlado de todo mi cinismo, pero un pequeño detalle me lo impidió.

El jodido sótano explotó.

No en la típica forma de explotar -claro, porque de haber sido así, estaría frita, literalmente. Sin embargo, no tenía más palabras para expresar lo que sucedió. Explotar tiene muchas definiciones, y lo único que se me ocurría que pudo haber sucedido. Es que había tanta _luz_, joder.

Quizás, si hubiera estado mirando directamente hacia el pasillo, y no de reojo, habría terminado ciega. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado embobada con el chico Hyuuga, como para prestar atención a nada más. Como, por ejemplo, el sutil destello de luz que precedió al fogonazo. El pasillo entero se iluminó como si un foco hubiera sido encendido de la nada, de esos que teníamos en el campo de fútbol, y que si lo mirabas directamente, te encandilaba. Justo como esos. Pero mucho, muchísimo, más brillante.

Mis pupilas, acostumbradas a la relativa oscuridad del sótano, se encogieron demasiado rápido, y cuando el destello se desvaneció, la estancia parecía sumida en la negrura más espesa. No duró demasiado, puesto que medio segundo después, la luz volvió a aparecer. Y, nuevamente, mis pupilas se contrajeron sobre sí mismas, para dejarme ciega cuando el resplandor desapareció. Y, luego, otra vez.

Sentí una mano apretarse debajo de mi codo, y tirarme hacia alguna parte. Suponía que a algún extraño callejón, de aquellos que el sótano parecía repleto. Y suponía que la persona era Neji, por su tacto frío y áspero, que, de todas formas -e incluso en esas circunstancias-, me aceleraba el pulso. Rogaba, entre otras cosas, que no lo notara. La vergüenza sería imborrable.

Cuando a mi cabeza se le ocurrió regresar al momento en que me encontraba, y funcionar a la velocidad que le correspondía, noté que corríamos, y que había más gente de la habitual alrededor de nosotros. Sakura y Sasuke corrían justo delante de nosotros, guiando, mientras que Shino y Ayame -la última aferrada, como si se estuviera ahogando, a la manga de mi amigo- nos pisaban los talones, y Naruto con Gaara cerraban la comitiva. Nos movíamos a saltos, como actores de una película de ciencia-ficción.

Sin embargo, corriendo en la exacta opuesta dirección a nosotros -hacia la luz, que aún no se detenía, o apagaba, o terminaba de convertirnos en material radiactivo, o lo que fuera que hiciera esa cosa-, figuras insubstanciales y amorfas, volviéndose gasa con cada chispazo, pasaban junto a nosotros, sin dirigirnos una mirada de curiosidad. En un momento de locura, creí que eran las creaciones de nuestro querido Director. O, quizás, seres de otra dimensión, que habían logrado abrir un portal cósmico, y nos comenzaban a invadir. Dos segundos más tarde, reconocí, consternada, a casi todos los profesores, y algunas personas vestidas de blanco, con lentes gruesos y cuadrados, que tenían todo el aspecto de haber sido sacados de un laboratorio con ratas experimentales.

Asuma voló junto a mí, chocando con mi hombro, y casi tirándome al suelo. Kakashi, detrás de él, murmuró una disculpa -que, de todos modos, no atendí-, y siguió a su colega. Más atrás, Tsunade lanzaba juramentos a una velocidad indecente, y Konan se movilizaba como espirituada hacia la intermitente luz.

Parpadeé, sorprendida, dejándome arrastrar por el Hyuuga. ¿Qué demonios hacían los profesores allí? No había cuestionado, anteriormente, su presencia en el sótano, puesto que su trabajo era vigilar que los alumnos no se escabulleran, y el sótano era el objetivo obvio de la gran mayoría de infractores. Sin embargo, el hecho que ahora se hubiera convertido en barbacoa pura, y que ellos se vieran mínimamente afectados por ello, hizo que las alarmas se dispararan en mi cabeza. ¿Sería posible que ellos estuvieran al tanto de lo que pasaba allá abajo? ¿Serían los encargados de seguridad de todo ese pequeño mundo alternativo? ¿O no sabían lo que estaban resguardando? ¿Habrían siempre existido esos seres, y por ende se había creado la prohibición? ¿O la norma había sido antes que todo ello? No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntar, pero no importaba. Se me acababa de ocurrir una posibilidad aún peor, que me revolvía el estómago y hacía que mi cabeza, ya adolorida por todos los pensamientos anteriores, palpitara con fuerza. ¿Estarían _ayudando_ en la creación de esos seres, y a eso se debía su mirada de fascinación, cuando pasaban junto a nosotros?.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, la brusca detención de Neji en la carrera me tomó de sorpresa, haciéndome tropezar con mis propios pies, y perder el equilibrio, soltando la mano de Neji en el proceso. Cerré los ojos, resignada a una cirugía de nariz, pero el golpe jamás llegó. Unos brazos fuertes y acogedores me recibieron, colocándome vertical nuevamente. Un aroma a cigarros y café me invadió. Alcé la vista, con un nudo en la garganta, y vi, parado frente a mí, con sus brazos rodeándome protectoramente, a Shikamaru.

Entre el alivio, la sorpresa y toda la tensión acumulada, lo único que logré obligar a mis músculos hacer, fue echarme a sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello, y riendo como perturbada. Es decir, como lo hacía todos los días.

—Estúpido hijo de la grandísima madre que te parió —bramé en su pecho, con la voz amortiguada por su chaqueta. Inspiré hondo, intoxicándome con su olor. Joder, se sentía tan bien. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, y me dio una vuelta, para dejarme de nuevo en el suelo—. ¿Qué pretendías desapareciendo?

Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

Fruncí el ceño, todas las reflexiones anteriores olvidadas.

—¿Cosas? —Repetí, indignada—. ¿Cosas que no podías informarle a tu mejor amiga? ¿Cosas que hicieron que estuviera jodidamente preocupada por ti? ¡¿Cosas?!

Sin querer, chillé la última pregunta, totalmente fuera de mí.

—Tenten...

—Eres un imbécil, Nara —escupí, sin darle tregua. Estaba en una racha— No me importa lo que digan los estudios de Timbuctú. No me importan tus jodidas notas. Me importan una reverenda mierda tus estrategias de James Bond. Eres. Un. Idiota —Remarqué mis palabras golpeando, en el centro de su pecho, con mi dedo índice, mirándolo furiosa.

Sus ojos rieron, aunque su boca no hizo el amago de curvarse. Sabia decisión. Suspiró, se pasó la mano por el cabello, en un gesto típico de él, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, y luego sonrió tímidamente.

—Si te decía, ibas a insistir en unirte —explicó, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Se suponía que debía ver su sinceridad reflejada en ellos. Ni joda. Lo único que brillaba en esa mirada caoba, era la burla, el cansancio, la paciencia, y algo más. Algo maniático, ligeramente obsesivo. Era el brillo de alguien dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Parpadeé, desconcertada. Shikamaru no tenía ese brillo siempre. De hecho, jamás lo había vislumbrado. Al menos, en él. Porque podía reconocer la determinación, la fijación extrema, la enajenación detrás de el brillo. Podía, joder si podía, lo había visto incontables veces, en mis propios ojos. Era la misma mirada que tenía yo, cada vez que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cortarme. Un brillo fanático, obsesivo, delirante, trastornado, y absolutamente todos los sinónimos que se le ocurrieran al diccionario.

—Shika... —comencé, pero el zumbido, incrementándose y colapsando nuestros sentidos me detuvo. Llevé mis manos a mi oídos, a sabiendas que sería completamente inútil. Era algo interno, como si el zumbido saliera de los rincones más profundos del cráneo, algo oscuro y viscoso, que te hacía pensar en sangre y gritos y cuchillos y miradas desequilibradas y llantos y todo lo maligno del universo— Shika, no...

Shikamaru empalideció, acentuando aún más ese brillo maniático, y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Involuntariamente -o eso necesitaba creer-, dio un paso adelante, como a punto de echar a correr hacia el ininterrumpido haz de luz, que parecía estar acosándonos. Tomé compulsivamente su brazo, apretando mi mano alrededor de su muñeca, clavando mis ojos en él. Suplicando. Implorando que, cualquiera que fuera el plan en su cabeza, lo olvidara.

Nos contemplamos en silencio largos minutos -o segundos, a saber-, hasta que, finalmente, Shikamaru suspiró, cerrando su mano sobre la mía y, haciéndole un gesto perentorio a Neji, me jaló, para seguir caminando. Solté el aire, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Por algún motivo, me sentía completamente aliviada. Seguíamos en peligro, y ahora todas las preguntas anteriores se agolpaban en mi cabeza, como una manada de pensamientos inconexos, que se mezclaban y retorcían y daban lugar a posibilidades maravillosas y aterradoras. Los profesores seguían corriendo, como enajenados, junto a nosotros. El sótano seguía brillando, en una serie de deslumbramientos apocalípticos, y los seres de otro planeta seguían deslizándose misteriosamente en ese laberinto de callejones y pasillos y puertas y salones. Sí, sin lugar a dudas seguíamos en peligro, pero el alivio también seguía allí, reblandeciéndome las articulaciones y provocando que mi pecho se elevara y descendiera rítmicamente. El saber que Shikamaru estaba a salvo, que a pesar del brillo demente en sus ojos, seguía siendo capaz de poner en funcionamiento ese envidiable cerebro que tenía, me reconfortaba mejor que las mantas de mi abuela, escondidas en algún ático de la casa de cristal en Konoha.

Chasqueé la lengua, furiosa conmigo misma. Tenía que concentrarme, enfocar cada neurona en lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, si queríamos tener la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir a tamaña estupidez. Pero no, mi cerebro -disfuncional y exclusivo, como siempre- decidía hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado, justo cuando menos lo necesitaba, trayendo a colación sentimientos y pensamientos que era mejor hacer a un lado, o terminaría por volverme esquizofrénica en ese mismo instante. Aunque, como de costumbre, a mi cabeza no parecía importarle, en absoluto, llevarse a sí misma al límite de lo racional y lo cuerdo.

Apreté los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar con ganas, hasta sentir el gusto a sangre en mi lengua. Otra vez. Paladeé la mezcla de plasma y elementos figurados, que tuvo el milagroso efecto de devolverme a la tierra, al Internado, al sótano, al pasillo que estábamos recorriendo, moviéndonos como ratones atrapados en un laberinto experimental.

Me detuve de golpe. Otra idea, horrible y siniestra, se formó en mi cabeza en dos segundos. Joder, si que estaba en una racha. ¿Sería posible? ¿Orochimaru estaría tan zafado, que habría sido capaz de realmente hacerlo? ¿Podría estar tan al borde de la insania, que usara conejillos de Indias para sus experimentos?

Shikamaru dio un tirón a mi mano, regresándome a la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Tenten?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que pensaba. Comencé a marearme. Si Orochimaru estaba usando esos bichos, esos monstruos, como conejillos de Indias, ¿por qué demonios había permitido que alguien cometiera el error de incendiar el sótano? Todo su trabajo estaría allí. Todo su material. Toda la investigación, sea cual fuera, se habría perdido, destruido, consumido en las llamas del mismísimo infierno que alguien había desatado. No tenía sentido alguno. ¿Por qué alguien querría perder todo? A menos...

—A menos que él lo haya planeado así —terminé en voz alta, horrorizada.

—¿Tenten?

Alcé la vista. Shikamaru me miraba como si me acabaran de crecer tres cabeza, además de la que ya tenía, y cada una constituyera un horror más grande que la anterior. Aferré la manga de su chaqueta, a la altura del codo.

—Shika... Orochimaru... El incendio... Los registros... —no parecía ser capaz de hilar las ideas, para hacerle ver la lógica de todo cuanto había conseguido comprender. Y todo cuanto se me comenzaba a revelar, progresivamente, gracias a mi propia locura— Shika... Debemos salir de...

-¡NO! —se oyó, en ese instante, un chillido, descorazonador, y aterrado, desde algún lugar a nuestra izquierda. Sin siquiera darnos cuenta, o al menos yo, habíamos llegado finalmente a la escalera, que subía hasta el hall del edificio. Cómo lo habíamos logrado, misterio absoluto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Sakura, aterrada, escondiéndose levemente detrás de Sasuke— No fue una de... de esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se movieron febrilmente por los rostros de cada uno de nosotros, buscando la confirmación de sus palabras.

—No creo —murmuró Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño— Suena diferente, ¿no creen? Suena más... Más...

—Humano —terminó Neji por él. Intercambio una mirada ansiosa con mi amigo, y de pronto comencé a sospechar. Joder, ¿cuándo iban a terminar los horrores?

—¿Humano? —repetí, sintiendo la boca seca nuevamente. Iba a quedarme sin voz, eso era seguro, si seguía de esa forma— Pero... no puede ser. Ninguna de esas... de esos monstruos era humano, ¿o sí?

—No, no lo eran —aseguró Ayame, apretando con tanta fuerza el brazo de Shino, que la habitual impasibilidad del Aburame se había roto, reemplazada por una mueca de incomodidad que se veía bastante peculiar, y que en cualquier otra ocasión me habría arrancado una risotada. Supuse que la castaña le enterraba las uñas en la piel— Yo... los escuché a principios de año, cuando recién llegamos. Sonaban como bebés... llorando. Pero mucho más agudo. Como... como...

—Puercos en el matadero —interrumpió Naruto, con la salida menos elegante que he presenciado en mi vida— Así sonaban los cerdos de mi abuela, cuando íbamos a visitarla al campo, y los mataban para la comida.

—Gracias, Naruto, esa es información sin la cual no podía seguir viviendo, ciertamente —solté, con veneno inundando mi lengua. El terror volviéndome más brusca que de costumbre.

—El grito era de una chica —intervino Gaara, previniendo la explosión de Namikaze, y regresando el tema principal— Y venía del pasillo. Deberíamos averiguar qué sucede.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—Gaara tiene razón —apoyó Sasuke— Podría ser sólo una coincidencia. O podría ser alguien de los que no hemos encontrado hoy —se encogió de hombros, como si la idea que uno de nuestros compañeros, uno de nuestros _amigos_ capturados fuera obligado a producir ese sonido, no significara nada— En cualquier caso, vale la pena investigar.

Mi estómago se revolvió. ¿Alguien que no hemos encontrado hoy? La visión de Reika, atrapada y torturada, hacía que me hirviera la sangre, y que me entraran unas ganas enormes de estrangular con mis propias manos al director. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro descompuesto de Sakura, el cadavérico de Gaara, y el contrito de Neji, comprendí que no era la única que se sentía así. Hinata, Hanabi y Matsuri todavía se encontraban en sólo Dios sabía dónde, y el hecho que las hubieran detenido no implicaba nada. Tal vez, como castigo, las habían llevado abajo, para enseñarles una lección, y ahora...

—Vamos —ordenó Shikamaru, haciendo que todos los oscuros pensamientos abandonaran mi cabeza— Antes que la luz decida que no va a hacer nada con nosotros y...

Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Con un último chisporroteo de luz, más intenso que los anteriores, pero menos espectacular que el primero, la luz desapareció completamente, sumiendo mis ojos en una oscuridad casi total. Genial, mis pupilas nuevamente cumplían demasiado bien su función. A medida que mi músculo ciliar se acomodaba de nuevo, comencé a distinguir formas. Y noté que el lugar estaba sumido en un inusual silencio. Al igual que justo antes de desatarse el espectáculo de luces, nada parecía moverse, ni siquiera el aire de nuestros pulmones al aire, y el aire a nuestros pulmones. Todo se encontraba extrañamente quieto, callado, como la antesala de algo que se acercaba y absorbía todo a su alrededor.

Parpadeé, totalmente recuperada del encandilamiento, y miré a Shikamaru, con algo que esperaba fuera ansiedad y no puro y sólido miedo. Aparentemente, mi estrella estaba más negra que nunca, porque mi amigo murmuró:

—Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí. La luz ha desaparecido. Y corremos el riesgo que nos vean los profesores.

—¿Los profesores? —repitió Sakura, bufando— Estás de coña, ¿verdad? Los profesores corrían al lado nuestro. Me apuesto mi lado derecho a que estaremos expulsados, y probablemente muertos, cuando llegue el amanecer.

—Ya llegó el amanecer, cariño —apuntó Ayame, mirando su reloj, con un ademán desdeñoso. Enarqué una ceja— Son las cinco treinta y dos de la mañana. Y si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de regresar a nuestros dormitorios para cuando Anko nos despierte, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Neji parecía reacio. Dirigía constantes miradas hacia el pasillo en el que, presumiblemente, estaba el origen del desgarrador aullido. Fruncí el ceño, dos segundos antes de comprender sus intenciones, y justo cuando los chicos comenzaban a subir lenta y cautelosamente la escalera.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Neji se volvió hacia mí, su rostro imperturbable.

—¿Decías?

Me coloqué firmemente frente a él, con el rostro alzado para mirar directamente a sus grises ojos. Dios, se veía tan guapo. No era el momento, estaba claro, pero la luz del primer piso llegaba en un ángulo tan favorecedor, que parecía un perfecto y peligroso ángel destructor. _Jodidos genes_. Gruñí para mis adentros. No era momento, me repetí.

Cuidando de no mirar demasiado intensamente sus ojos -por lo que, claramente, provocaba en mi sistema nervioso- y tratando, al mismo tiempo, de mostrar una actitud segura, dije lo que había leído momentos antes en su mirada:

—No vas a ir por tu cuenta a buscar lo que sea que haya hecho ese sonido.

Neji enarcó una ceja, finamente definida. Vagamente, me pregunté si acaso se depilaba. Era imposible que alguien fuera tan perfecto, sin ayuda alguna.

—¿Por qué?

Parpadeé, ligeramente desconcertada.

—Porque es una completa estupidez —mascullé entre dientes— Sé que estás pensando. Hinata o Hanabi, ¿verdad? O, incluso, ambas. Te estás imaginando lo peor. Estás pensando que, probablemente, fueron raptadas, amordazadas y trasladadas acá abajo. Ahora las están torturando, para probar lo que sea que estén probando acá abajo. Lo veo, Hyuuga, lo _veo_. Pero no puedes hacerlo. No solo. Si haces el más mínimo ruido, el más mínimo movimiento en el momento incorrecto, estarás frito, y gritando como ellas, si están allí dentro. ¿Crees que les harías un favor? ¿Crees que algo así podría realmente ayudarlas? —reí sin humor, aunque podía sentir la sangre correr por mis venas, a una velocidad alarmante. Tenía que convencerlo. De alguna forma, tenía que hacerle ver lo ridículo de su plan. Por algún motivo, no podía soportar la idea de él caminando solo por la oscuridad. Cada célula de mi cuerpo chillaba ante el sólo pensamiento— Por favor, Hyuuga, ¿realmente crees que les harías algún favor?

Apretó los labios en una fina línea, tan delgada que casi no se veía. Nos fulminamos con la mirada, cada uno determinado a convencer al otro, cuando Shikamaru, oportunamente, bajó y me aferró el codo, al igual que a Neji, obligándonos a subir las escaleras.

—¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? —masculló entre dientes, furioso por primera vez desde que lo conocía— Si tienen algo que decirse, sea lo que sea, puede esperar a... —se detuvo, considerando sus siguientes palabras— más tarde. Ahora, caminen.

Creí que Neji protestaría, dado que odiaba recibir órdenes de alguien que estuviera en su misma jerarquía, pero, para mi sorpresa, se soltó del agarre de Shikamaru, y continuó subiendo rápidamente, con ese aire majestuoso y arrogante que yo había llegado a asociar sólo con él. Rechiné los dientes. ¿Así que las palabras de Shikamaru le parecían sensatas, pero no las mías? ¿Qué demonios tenía ese tipo contra mí? Hasta donde yo sabía, no le había hecho absolutamente nada para que se comportara así de beligerante en mi presencia. Sin contar, por supuesto, el hecho de haberlo olvidado, después de ser su amiga durante casi toda la infancia, y que me hubiera negado de plano a retomar cualquier tipo de relación.

Chasqueé la lengua. Estúpido Hyuuga.

—Si quieres hablar con Neji, sólo hazlo —me susurró Shikamaru en el oído, para que Hyuuga no lo notara. Rolé los ojos.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo —mascullé.

—Lo sería si no fueras tan problemática.

Tomé aire con fuerza, haciendo mucho ruido, y llamando la atención de Sakura y Sasuke, a quienes ya habíamos alcanzado al inicio de la escalera.

—Yo no soy la que tiene problemas de comunicación —espeté con dignidad, ignorando la mirada divertida de Shika, la desconcertada de Sasuke y la incrédula de Haruno. Neji pasó de largo por el hall, sin siquiera dar indicios de haberme escuchado. Se detuvo junto a Shino, Gaara, Ayame y Naruto, que ya habían cruzado, y nos esperaban, lanzando miradas ansiosas hacia ambos pasillos.

Hice señas a los tres que me acompañaban para que pasaran luego, y poder realizar mi trabajo tranquila. Una vez estuvieron al otro lado, introduje el código secreto, esperé a que la luz se volviera roja, e hice, una vez más, mi demostración de gimnasta olímpica, cayendo limpiamente junto a Shino en el último giro.

—Vamos —ordenó Sasuke, caminando hacia la escalera de servicio.

Rápidamente, subimos hasta nuestros cuartos, despidiéndonos de los chicos a mitad de camino. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, Ayame corrió hacia su cuarto, sonriendo hacia nosotras una vez que golpeó tres veces la puerta, y su peculiar compañera de cuarto abrió, con una mueca disgustada en el rostro. Sakura y yo caminamos a nuestra habitación en silencio absoluto, y justo cuando cerramos la puerta tras nosotras, escuchamos los pasos de Anko, saliendo de su cuarto para despertarnos a su sádica forma. Nos tiramos en nuestras camas, arropándonos hasta la barbilla, para no dejar al descubierto ninguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, y sin siquiera quitarnos los zapatos.

Cinco minutos después, Anko azotó la puerta, y gritando por un megáfono, que sólo alguien realmente loco le daría a esa mujer. Se lo debe haber dado Orochimaru-sama, pensé, con satisfacción y sarcasmo.

—¡Levántense, zoquetes! —pateando con fuerza en el piso, y haciendo sonar una bocina, que probablemente había confiscado a alguien en el primer partido de la temporada, realizado hacía tan sólo una semana— ¡El director las quiere listas a las ocho en punto! ¡Rápido!

Se fue dando otro portazo, y Sakura saltó inmediatamente de la cama.

—¿Orochimaru-sama nos necesita? —preguntó, pálida como la cera y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía un gato.

Me incorporé lentamente, quedando sentada en el borde de la cama.

—No creo que seamos sólo nosotras —la tranquilicé, aunque no logré sonar tan segura como quería. Sakura mordió compulsivamente su labio inferior— Venga, Haruno. Arriba. Ya oíste a la loca.

—¡Te escuché, Ama! —chilló Anko en la habitación de al lado— ¡Detención por toda la semana, después de los talleres! ¡Te veo en mi oficina esta tarde! —gruñí un par de maldiciones por lo bajo. Loca, ya lo había dicho— ¡Ahora, muévanse! —su voz sonaba más fuerte ahora. Seguro que se había plantado justo fuera de nuestro cuarto, con su megáfono y su bocina a todo lo que daban— ¡En el hall central a las ocho en punto! ¡La que llegué tarde, acompañará a Ama toda la semana!

Se escuchó un chillido por todo el pasillo, y en seguida comenzaron los ruiditos de maletas arrastrándose, puertas cerrándose de golpe y agua corriendo. Sonreí de lado. Nadie quería quedarse castigada durante dos horas con la rarita de tercero.

—Te dije que no éramos sólo nosotras —le dije a Sakura, antes de tomar mis toallas y mi ropa, y dirigirme hacia el baño.

Media hora después, bajé junto a mi pelirrosa compañera hacia el hall central. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había utilizado maquillaje, para ocultar las ojeras que tenía. Normalmente, no lo habría hecho, pero Sakura también se veía bastante trasnochada, y si aparecíamos ambas con cara de no haber dormido nada, seguramente levantaríamos sospechas. Y ante todo, lo que más debíamos evitar, era que el foco se pusiera en nosotros. En todos nosotros. No debíamos, por ningún motivo, dejar que los profesores, o el director mismo, supieran de nuestros recorridos nocturnos.

Anko, aún sin separarse de su megáfono, estaba ordenando a todos según sexo, curso y apellido. Echando un vistazo, pude reconocer las cabelleras de todos los que estábamos abajo la noche anterior, además de a Matsuri, Hanabi y –con un suspiro de alivio- a Reika. También pude ver cómo Anko tiraba de una oreja a Kiba, colocándolo entre un chico de su clase y Neji. Con un gesto perentorio, ella me indicó que me pusiera adelante, justo delante de una de las amigas de Karin, Linda. Torcí el gesto. ¿Era posible que el día se pusiera peor?

—Buenos días, fenómeno —saludó, con esa vocecita de niña que tenía, y que la hacía ver más idiota de lo normal. Sonreía como un gato satisfecho, y me pregunté, vagamente, a qué se debería. Tal vez, Hozuki finalmente se la había follado. Me giré hacia el frente, decidida a ignorarla— Oye, tú, no me ignores.

Rolé los ojos, pero seguí sin prestarle atención. Repentinamente, un aroma dulzón y empalagoso invadió mis fosas nasales, y con un vistazo de reojo, comprobé que Linda se había acercado hasta mi oído. Entrecerré los ojos.

—Yo que tú, me alejaría. No te vayas a contagiar —solté irónicamente.

—Yo que tú, comenzaría a hacer las maletas, fenómeno —murmuró, sonando completamente satisfecha— Kabuto no mantiene la boca cerrada sólo por sexo. Me pregunto qué diría Orochimaru-sama si supiera de tus actividades nocturnas con tus amiguitos.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, girando con violencia el cuello, lista para hacerla callar -a costa de lo que fuera- si era necesario, pero en ese momento Tsunade subió hasta el quinto escalón de la escalera principal, y tuve que regresar la vista al frente. La mujer rubia ordenó silencio, y las murmuraciones cesaron en dos segundos. Comenzó a hablar. Mi corazón latía con violencia en mi pecho, impidiéndome enfocar la mente en mi profesora de biología. ¿Linda _sabía_? No, me dije inmediatamente. Linda no podía saber nada, porque estaba segura que nadie había abierto la boca. A pesar de su insinuación, Kabuto era bastante fácil de manejar, y sólo debías ofrecerle lo que quería. Y yo sabía, perfectamente, lo que quería de mí. Habíamos hecho un trato, y Kabuto no lo había quebrado la primera vez.

_¿Estás segura?_, replicó mi subconsciente, mientras Konan tomaba el lugar de Tsunade, y alzaba las manos, para dirigirnos en el himno del Internado. Mis labios comenzaron a moverse por sí solos, ya que realmente no prestaba atención a lo que estábamos haciendo. Mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a esa pregunta. Claro que estaba segura. Kabuto no le había dicho a absolutamente nadie. La primera vez, nadie se había enterado de nada. Nadie, excepto los que me habían oído hacer el trato. Y no podía imaginar a ninguno de ellos arriesgando su trasero por mí.

Entonces, ¿cómo se había…?

Mi pulso se congeló en mis venas cuando lo recordé. _Karin_. Karin había sabido sobre el trato. Karin había planeado todo para que cumpliera mi parte del trato. Perdida entre las emociones de ese día, entre los recuerdos del pasado y todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos cuatro meses, no me había detenido en ese detalle en particular, y ahora me parecía tan obvio, que me daban ganas de golpearme contra la pared.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Karin, por supuesto, no había estado esa primera noche en el hall, porque de lo contrario habría tenido que hacer mucho más que entregar mi cuerpo a un horrible psicópata. Pero, de alguna forma, había conseguido que Kabuto le informara sobre nuestro acuerdo. ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Acaso serían tan íntimos, que se contaban absolutamente todo? Descarté esa posibilidad de inmediato. Karin sabía, esa noche en el pasillo, que Kabuto y yo teníamos un trato, pero no sabía por qué era el trato. ¿O sí?

Mordí mi labio inferior, sintiendo que el hall comenzaba a dar vueltas. ¿Sería posible que Kabuto le hubiera dicho mi secreto a Karin? Y Karin se lo había transmitido a Linda, obviamente, porque de otra forma no habría insinuado nada. Linda era de esas personas que debía estar segura de sus cartas, y de las de su oponente, antes de dejar ver su estrategia. Y ni siquiera entonces, se mostraba completamente.

—Buenos días, alumnos —interrumpió mis pensamientos una voz, siseante y ronca, que arrastraba las palabras y alargaba las eses, como si fuera una serpiente. Repentinamente, me di cuenta que ya Konan no se encontraba dirigiéndonos. Mis ojos enfocaron el hall de nuevo, y pude ver la pálida y delgada figura del director del Internado Konoha. Comencé a hiperventilar cuando sus ojos, amarillos y rasgados como los de un reptil, se posaron en mí— Seguramente, se preguntarán a qué se debe esta inusual reunión matutina. Sin duda, les ha causado muchos inconvenientes, pero el profesorado, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos, me han transmitido un par de inquietudes en estos últimos días, por lo que creí conveniente recordar algunas cosas, que ciertos alumnos de este Internado han pasado por alto —hizo una pausa, recorriendo nuevamente el hall, que ahora se hallaba sumido en un denso silencio. Me pareció ver que se detenía con mayor insistencia en Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba, pero bien podría estármelo imaginando. Con la psicosis que se había despertado en mi cerebro, poca diferencia existía, realmente— Es por eso que hemos decidido recordarles las restricciones de este lugar. Como saben, está prohibido fumar, beber, entrar ebrio a clases, insultar a un profesor, entrar al laboratorio sin delantal y ocupar material del laboratorio sin permiso expreso de los profesores encargados. Además, las restricciones de los límites de horario, y de no introducirse en ciertas áreas del bosque, por su alto riesgo —otra pausa, otra recorrida al alumnado, y otro vuelco de estómago al cruzar mi mirada con los ojos amarillentos de Orochimaru— El sótano, hasta ayer, estaba prohibido para los alumnos, a menos que contaran con el permiso de sus profesores, y fueran acompañados por ellos. Esta medida se ha evaluado, y el consejo de profesores ha llegado a la resolución de prohibir por completo la entrada de estudiantes en este lugar del Internado. Hemos recibido —Orochimaru alzó levemente la voz, ya que una ola de murmuraciones se levantó en cuanto anunció la medida. Yo escuchaba, pero sentía como mi corazón se hacía un nudo, y el sudor frío comenzaba a bajarme por la espalda— informes de la presencia no autorizada de estudiantes abajo, y lamentable no podemos permitirlo. Es por esto que…

Mi cerebro se desconectó, la rabia reemplazando con rapidez a la frialdad que se había apoderado de mí. ¿Lamentablemente no podemos permitirlo? ¿Por qué simplemente no decía la verdad? Rolé los ojos hacia mí misma. Porque, probablemente, lo que tuviera allí fuera la bomba atómica, o la revelación de Dios. O el culo de un extraterrestre. Pero era peligroso, era ilegal, y estaba fuera de cualquier tipo de entendimiento humano. Y Orochimaru quería todo el crédito por ello.

Apreté ambas manos en puños, hasta enterrarme las uñas en las palmas. Lo iba a joder. De la punta de la mugrosa uña de su pie, hasta el fin de su largo y grasoso cabello. Lo iba a joder. E iba a disfrutar haciéndolo. La "nueva" regla era tan sólo una declaración de guerra. Él sabía lo que estábamos haciendo. Estaba enterado de cuánto sabíamos. Y tenía miedo de lo que pudiéramos seguir descubriendo, o de lo que pudiéramos decir.

Sonreí de lado, altaneramente, cuando recorrió nuevamente las filas, con una sonrisa descara en sus delgados labios, que se deshizo como una pintura a la que le hubieran echado agua cuando vio la mía. Sus ojos relampaguearon de odio, para luego entrecerrarse como los de una víbora.

Joder, esto era guerra, señores.

* * *

><p><em>Así que... eso fue lo que salió. Hay mucho sucediendo en este capítulo, y sólo Dios sabe cómo me las voy a arreglar para cerrar todos los cabos sueltos. Pero me las ingeniaré. Les pido, si no es demasiado, que me dejen sus comentarios. Cualquier cosa que se les ocurra con respecto a la historia -o con respecto a lo que sea xD-, por favor escríbanlo. Me interesan enormemente sus opiniones, y esa es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gusta o no la historia. También, es la única forma que tengo para enterarme de lo que desean, o si tengo algún error de continuidad o de ortografía -si es de los primeros, avísenme; si es de los segundos, grítenme xD.<em>

_Las quiero, gracias por seguir fieles a la historia. Trataré de subir más seguido, pero estoy seca de ideas justo ahora. Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo, y que la fortuna les sonría todos los días de sus vidas ;)_

_Chau._

_TemaLove18._


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

><p><em>Hola :D He vuelto, catorce meses después de lo previsto :c Sé que no cumplí con el plazo. Y sé que probablemente quedan muy pocas que recuerden esta historia (aunque sé de algunas e.e). Pero les juro que estuve llena de cosas, académicas y personales, y que de verdad las ideas simplemente no fluían. Este capítulo, de hecho, era mucho más largo, pero me convencí de cortarlo antes, debido al enorme atraso que llevo.<em>

_En fin._

_Disfruten del capítulo, espero que les guste ^^ Nos leemos más abajo :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi jodida vida<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo XXVII<span>_**

* * *

><p>Orochimaru, finalmente, bajó del estrado, con sus ojos de serpiente aún clavados en los míos, y la rabia aún fluyendo como lava por mis venas. Tsunade ocupó su lugar, y ordenó que nos dirigiéramos directamente a la cafetería, para recibir el desayuno correspondiente (como clausula, el reglamento establecía que, para ocasiones como esa, los alumnos podrían alimentarse dentro de las salas, hasta cierto horario, y bajo ciertos volúmenes de comida). Las filas se deshicieron, el bullicio se elevó y me vi obligada a dejar mis planes de venganza, lenta y dulce, para más adelante.<p>

Busqué con la mirada a Shikamaru, con quien necesitaba desesperadamente hablar. Lo vi conversando, en voz baja y con las cabezas juntas, con Neji, y lanzándome miradas de reojo, hasta que ambos levantaron bruscamente la vista, clavándose en un punto detrás de mí. Parecían preocupados.

Me di media vuelta, y un movimiento en la aglomeración de estudiantes, me permitió ver lo que los había alterado.

Shizune venía caminando directo hacia mí, con sus ojos negros resplandecientes de algo que no podía identificar. Aventurando, podría haber sido una mezcla de miedo, repulsión y compasión. Aunque no completamente. Había algo más en esos ojos, algo que me hacía quedarme estática en mi lugar, y no acortar la distancia hacia la secretaria del director, como normalmente haría.

Finalmente, Shizune llegó al lado mío. Medía un poco más que yo, pero estaba segura que era sólo por los recatados tacones negros de unos tres centímetros que usaba. Llevaba una falda tubo de color azul marino, una chaqueta a juego y blusa blanca. Increíblemente, no parecía marinero.

—Señorita Ama. —Saludó, con la voz contrita, y mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Buenos días.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Buenos días, Shizune-san. ¿Necesita algo de mí?

Pregunta de cortesía. Era ridículamente obvio que necesitaba algo de mí.

—Así es. —Afirmó, apretando los labios—. Sígame, por favor.

Giró sobre sus talones, y avanzó por el pasillo de la derecha, a paso firme. Parpadeé, desconcertada por un momento, antes de acelerar para alcanzarla. Varios ojos se posaron sobre nosotras, pero los únicos que realmente sentí, fueron los de Shikamaru y Neji. Sabía, de alguna forma, que ambos se cuestionaban si seguirnos o no. Si averiguar qué sucedía, arriesgándose a ser pillados fuera de clase, o simplemente seguir las normas. Estaba segura de la respuesta de ambos, por lo que giré lentamente la cabeza hacia quién nos había comenzado a seguir, y le hice una seña con los ojos.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza, preguntándome si estaba segura. Rolé los ojos. Por supuesto que estaba segura. Era Shizune, Jesús. Nadie era más amable en toda esa amalgama de piedras y cerámicas que Shizune. Excepto, Hinata. Pero no tenía idea si estaba o no allí dentro, por lo que quedaba descartada. Mi amigo se encogió de hombros, y se unió a Kiba, quién esperaba pacientemente, en el otro extremo del hall, viéndose igual que si hubiera sido apaleado por la mafia japonesa. Regresé mi vista a la espalda de Shizune, torciendo el gesto. ¿Dónde demonios lo había mandado Shikamaru? ¿Habría, efectivamente, recibido la paliza de su vida? ¿O era que se veía peor de lo que realmente era? ¿Y si era al revés?

Mi estómago, vacío durante más de dieciocho horas, dio un vuelco sobre sí mismo, provocándome arcadas. Dios, no podía enfermarme justo ahora. Tenía una ligera idea de hacia dónde me guiaba Shizune, y si estaba en lo correcto, debía mantenerme firme. Otra vuelta, y sentí una gota de sudor recorrer lentamente mi espalda.

Jodida mierda.

No iba a decirle a Shizune. Cabía la posibilidad que la persona detrás de esta tontería, le preguntara a su muy eficiente secretaria, lo que había sucedido en el trayecto hacia su muy elegante oficina. Y no tenía intenciones de demostrarle ningún tipo de debilidad. Esto era, después de todo, la guerra -lo supiera él o no-, y no podía dejar ningún ángulo libre para atacar. Debía ser impenetrable, partiendo por lo físico.

Así que, casi tragándome de vuelta el vómito -lo cual era asqueroso-, le sonreí, más haciendo una mueca que otra cosa, a Shizune cuando esta me miró de reojo, por sobre su hombro.

—Está pálida, señorita Ama. —señaló, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente. —aseguré, con los dientes apretados y casi chirriando.

La arruga en su frente se acentuó.

—¿Está segura que no quiere pasar a la enfermería?

Asentí en silencio, manteniendo la espantosa sonrisa en su lugar. Sus ojos mostraron un poco más de resistencia, antes de la inevitable derrota.

—Está bien. —accedió, y no habló durante el resto del camino.

Doblamos a la izquierda en un corredor ligeramente más angosto que los otros, bajamos unas escaleritas de piedra, seguimos caminando hasta el final del pasillo, giramos a la derecha, un poco más allá entramos por una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras ascendentes de caracol. Subimos rápidamente, hasta que, por fin, llegamos al pasillo de administración. Aquí, el lugar era mucho más acogedor que en el resto del Internado. Las paredes habían sido recubiertas de madera, al igual que el piso, por lo que el frío disminuía considerablemente. Cuadros, en marcos de un brillante dorado, se exhibían cada cierta distancia, algunos con reproducciones de pinturas famosas, y otros con creaciones de artistas locales. Con curiosidad, examiné cada una de ellas, admitiendo para mis adentros que el director tenía buen gusto. Si es que había sido él quien había decorado aquello -que lo dudaba.

Llegamos al área de recepción, donde Mizuki, la recepcionista, se pintaba las uñas de un verde limón espantoso, mientras sujetaba el teléfono contra el hombro, y hablaba a gritos con lo que parecía ser su hermana sorda.

—Mizuki —la nombró Shizune, obteniendo una mirada lánguida e indiferente de parte de la recepcionista. Masticaba un chicle con la boca semi-abierta. Eso, junto a sus ciento cincuenta kilos, y las múltiples arrugas que surcaban su rostro, la hacían parecer una vaca obesa y usada.

—¿Si? —habló, con una voz chillona y repelente. Sus dientes quedaban expuestos a cada mascada, y se podían ver amarillos y picados. Mi estómago dio otro salto mortal. Dios, qué asco de mujer.

—El señor Orochimaru me pidió que te recordara, que no se puede ocupar el teléfono para llamadas personales.

Admirada, miré de reojo a Shizune. ¿Realmente estaba siendo tan amable? ¿O tenía ganas de sacar a esa vieja fofa y estúpida de ahí, y ponerla de patitas en la calle? Porque si era así, no tenía problemas en ayudar a hacerla rodar por las escaleras.

—Lo sé, querida, pero Saku acaba de divorciarse de su tercer esposo, que la engañó con la vecina de al lado. Esa zorra. Siempre le dije a Saku que mantuviera un ojo puesto en esa cualquiera, pero la muy tonta nunca me escuchó. Decía que Matoshi la amaba. ¡Já! —se rió, provocando que su doble papada temblara como gelatina. Otra voltereta más. Mi estómago parecía sentirse a gusto en el circo que se empezaba a montar dentro de mí—. Como si los hombres fueran capaces de amar. Siempre he dicho que son demasiado idiotas como para interesarse realmente en alguna de nosotras. Hay que ver cómo andan algunos de babosos. O son idiotas, o no tienen cerebro. Por eso, jamás me he casado. ¡Y gracias a Dios! Me he librado de muchos dolores de cabeza. Como sea, Saku acaba de divorciarse, y está bastante triste, y no puedo negarle...

—Lo entiendo, Mizuki. —cortó Shizune, aparentemente igual de mareada que yo por tanta palabrería. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas—. Pero las reglas son las reglas. En cuanto termines de hablar con tu hermana, haz el favor de...

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, querida, lo que digas. Les abriré la puerta.

Su regordeta mano, llena de pulseras, anillo y cosas extrañas, se perdió debajo de su escritorio, se escuchó una especie de pitido, y la puerta junto a ella se abrió ligeramente. Shizune sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí, mientras pasaba, y luego la cerró con un golpe sordo. Al lado, con la puerta abierta, Mizuki seguía conversando a gritos con su hermana. Se veía horrible. La recepcionista siempre había sido una de las personas menos queridas por los estudiantes, debido a su tendencia a usar ropa demasiado ajustada para su peso, y su manía de coquetear con cada chico guapo que se le cruzara en el camino. Y también de denunciarlo inmediatamente con el director por acoso, cuando la desdeñaban. La mayoría no se acercaba a dirección por ella, más que por un miedo a Orochimaru. Apreté los labios en una fina línea cuando comenzó a reír por algo que había dicho la mujer al otro lado de la línea, y su cuerpo rebotó grotescamente en la silla de computador que tenía.

—Señorita Ama. —me nombró Shizune, haciendo que me volteara hacia ella.

La alfombra de color carmesí que cubría cada centímetro del suelo había ahogado sus pasos, y ahora se encontraba justo afuera del despacho del director. Caminé por el pasillo, con paredes de roble y puertas a ambos lados, cada uno rotulado en lujosas letras góticas con el nombre de su ocupante (y una pila de abreviaciones que no entendí). La sala de profesores se encontraba justo al final, entre la puerta del director, a la derecha, y la que daba a la sala de espera, donde Shizune usualmente se sentaba. Llegué junto a ella, respirando el agradable aroma a flores que emanaba de un enorme jarrón con rosas. Seguramente, Shizune había insistido en ello. Era la clase de mujer que pensaba en detalles de ese tipo.

—El director la está esperando, señorita Ama. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia la oficina, girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta—. Pase, por favor.

—Adelante, señorita. —se escuchó la voz de Orochimaru flotar por la abertura, y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que mi estómago se tranquilizase. El odio era suficiente para neutralizar cualquier malestar alternativo.

Di un paso adelante, encuadrando los hombros para parecer más alta. Y orgullosa. Eso era lo que hacía mi madre, cuando quería imponerse a otra persona. Encuadraba sus hombros, y alzaba ligeramente la barbilla. "Todo depende de la actitud. Si tienes actitud de comerte el mundo, entonces el mundo querrá que lo comas". Cuando había escuchado aquellas palabras, dichas a Reika, claro, había bufado por lo bajo y desaparecido en dirección a mi habitación. "Qué estupidez" recuerdo haber pensado.

Jamás me había planteado la veracidad de sus palabras. O la lógica que podían encerrar.

Hasta ese momento.

—Buenos días. —saludó el director, con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus comisuras. Sonreí tensamente, manteniéndome de pie frente a su escritorio, entre dos mullidas butacas.

—Buenos días, señor director.

Finalmente, sonrió, con esa mueca de serpiente tan propia de él, haciendo un gesto para indicar que podía sentarme. Lo hice, muy rígida y en el borde de la butaca de la izquierda, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y sin saber qué diantres esperar.

—¿Quería verme? —inicié, después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que él se dedicó a rebuscar entre los papeles esparcidos por sobre su escritorio de madera maciza, sin borrar nunca esa sonrisa de perturbado.

—Claramente, señorita. —apuntó—. He recibido ciertos mensajes de profesores. Y he de informarle que no me complacen en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, creo que he encontrado la forma perfecta de solucionar ese asunto.

—¿Mensajes? —repetí, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Los profesores jamás habían tenido ninguna queja al respecto de mi comportamiento. No conversaba, no hacía chistes, entregaba todos los trabajos y deberes a tiempo, tenía notas excelentes, y además, casi nunca me metía en líos -al menos, comparados con lo que llevaba entre manos, todo lo otro era más bien una especie de chiste malo.

Tragué con dificultad, obligándome a pensar en otra cosa. Sí, yo sabía que Orochimaru sabía que sabíamos lo de abajo. Pero no debía dejar que él supiera que yo sabía que él sabía que nosotros sabíamos. Cerré los ojos un momento, con una palpitación en mitad del cerebro. Había un olor extraño en la habitación. Como de colonia de vainilla barato y empalagoso, mezclado con algo debajo, que no podía especificar, pero que hacía que la fiesta de mi estómago comenzara de nuevo.

El silencio se extendió nuevamente por la habitación durante cinco angustiosos segundos, en los que vi a Orochimaru pasear por su despacho, recolectando un montón de papeles, que finalmente introdujo ordenadamente en un dossier. Tomo asiento en su silla, reviso los papeles de nuevo, dejó la carpeta de lado, cruzó los brazos en el escritorio, y me miró, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Sí, señorita. Mensajes. Los cuales no son de mi agrado. —aclaró. Parpadeé. Demonios, era prácticamente la mejor alumna que existía en ese cochino lugar. ¿Qué demonios no le agradaba de mí?—. ¿No se imagina a qué me puedo referir, señorita Ama?

Instintivamente, negué con la cabeza.

—En absoluto, señor director. Y espero que usted me pueda decir, para aclarar este malentendido lo más satisfactoriamente para ambos como se pueda.

Excelente. Ahora eres una jodida señorita, Ama. Silencié a mi subconsciente. Era el momento de andar con pies de plomo, y no podía distraerme con estupideces. Orochimaru amplió su sonrisa.

—Creía que era un poco más lista, señorita Ama. Después de todo, es usted la mejor alumna que tenemos.

Sonreí con educación.

—Muchas...

—Y también, recientemente, la más curiosa. —interrumpió él. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, que atenazó mi garganta. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, fingiendo inocencia. Desafortunadamente, hacía mucho que la había perdido, así que realmente no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Aparentemente, por la sonrisa burlona de Orochimaru, era un fracaso como actriz—. Ha estado usted en el sótano.

Lo soltó como si nada. Como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo, o de la terrible alza de las bebidas alcohólicas. Como si no tuviera importancia, cuando ambos sabíamos que aquello podía muy bien hundir su carrera, para nunca volver a surgir.

Tragué compulsivamente.

—¿En el sótano? No creo que...

—No era una pregunta, señorita Ama. —espetó. Tragué de nuevo, aunque ahora no había nada. La boca se me había quedado como lija—. Sé muy bien que usted ha estado revoloteando por los prohibidos pasillos de nuestro sótano. Repetidamente, además. Y sé que no lo ha hecho sola.

—Yo...

—Existe una grabación, señorita Ama. —interrumpió de nuevo, sonando aburrido ahora. Señaló un reproductor de video que se encontraba cerca, justo al lado de un mueble para televisión, con puertecillas que ocultaban el aparato—. ¿Desea que se la muestre?

Apreté los labios.

—Es en absoluto necesario, señor —murmuré, con resentimiento y casi gruñendo la última palabra. Orochimaru sonrió de nuevo.

—Me alegro. Ahora —se levantó, con el dossier entre las manos. Lo abrió, pasó las hojas rápidamente, y sacó una. La revisó con minuciosidad, y luego me la entregó.

—Confío en que sepa qué es esto.

La tomé, intrigada, pensando que sería una especie de fotografía borrosa en blanco y negro, donde se viera una sombra que bien podía ser un perro, o un alien, para lo que importaba. Estaba dispuesta a debatir, con todas mis fuerzas. No iba a quedarme en silencio, viendo cómo destruían todos mis malditos sueños.

Fruncí el ceño al ver palabras. No era una fotografía. No era una jodida fotografía borrosa, no tenía ninguna jodida sombra, y tampoco había nada que identificar. Aparte de mis calificaciones, claro.

—Reporte académico. —susurré, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Joder. JODER. ¿Por qué demonios Orochimaru iba a querer mi reporte académico? Revisé, entre fascinada y temerosa, la lista de calificaciones, desde el primero al tercer año. Estaban actualizadas. Todas y cada una de las observaciones que mis profesores habían hecho, a lo largo de estos tres años. Cada una de las veces que me habían pillado haciendo algo fuera de las reglas, con cada uno de los castigos cumplidos al pie de la letra. Cada libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Cada vez que había usado la tarjeta escolar para abrir mi casillero. Cada vez que había cambiado la clave. Estaba todo. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Alzando la vista, me fijé en los profundos ojos del director. Satisfacción. Victoria. Un hombre que sabe que ha apostado todo, y que sabe que va a ganar. Y tenía razón. Tragué más saliva, inútilmente—. Qué... —carraspeé. Mi voz era un susurro, que apenas se lograba escuchar—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Usted ya lo ha dicho, señorita Ama. Es su reporte académico.

Mi faringe subió compulsivamente, y luego bajó con rudeza, dejándome un ardor desagradable en la garganta.

—¿Por qué me lo muestra?

—¿No quiere ver sus calificaciones? —alzó las cejas, como si realmente estuviera sorprendido de mi respuesta. Bufé, apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

—Tenía entendido que esta era información confidencial, que sólo se entregaba de institución en institución. Los informes que yo recibo son sólo copias. —dije, escrutando con la mirada la hoja. Me intoxicaba saber que, si quería, podía romperlo todo ahí, borrar cada uno de mis logros, y hacer añicos todo mi futuro. Y eso era lo más aterrador de todo—. Alguna razón debe haber, ¿no?

Orochimaru sonrío pacíficamente. Aunque con cierto triunfo brillando en sus ojos.

—Efectivamente, hay una razón. —confirmó, quitando de mis manos la hoja, delicadamente, rozándola entre mis dedos, haciéndome consciente de lo vulnerable que me dejaba. Tensé la espalda—. Como supondrá, es, por decir de alguna forma, inoportuno su conocimiento sobre lo que habita en el sótano, señorita Ama. La investigación que se está llevando a cabo es altamente confidencial, y jamás creímos que unos alumnos podrían traspasar las barreras de seguridad.

Solté una risita entre dientes, sin poder evitarlo.

—Me perdonará, señor Director, pero cualquier con dos dedos de frente podría haberlo descubierto.

Orochimaru volvió a sonreír pacífico, relajado, manteniendo ese brillo que tanto me revolvía el estómago. Oh, Dios, Tenten, no te atrevas a vomitar.

—En absoluto, señorita. Usted, y sus compañeros, han sido de lo más listos para escaparse de los rastreadores, los vigilantes, los códigos y los pasillos falsos que se han instalado. —aseguró—. Casi pareciera que el destino quisiera que ustedes encontraran lo que vieron.

Apreté los labios, con fuerza. Estos rodeos me estaban haciendo trizas los nervios.

—Señor, tengo que ir a hacer una maleta. Si no le importa, agradecería que me dijera lo más pronto posible qué es todo esto.

Sonrisa. Brillo. Retortijón.

—Como siempre, directamente a lo que le interesa. —mis comisuras se levantaron dos segundos, en un gesto que aceptaba el halago, pero que también era de fastidio. Un gesto que había aprendido de mi madre—. Bueno, señorita. Le explicaré "qué es todo esto". Pero, en primer lugar, me gustaría que me dijera por qué cree que debe hacer una maleta. ¿Se va a alguna parte?

Enarqué una ceja. Debía estar jodiendo, el muy bastardo.

—He quebrado las reglas, señor. —Dije, con obviedad—. Estoy bastante segura que en el reglamento interno del Internado dice, claramente, que el castigo contra cualquier regla explícitamente dada por usted, es la expulsión inmediata, sin derecho a apelación.

Sonrisa. Brillo. Retortijón.

—Eso dice, señorita, efectivamente. Me alegra que, al menos, alguien en todo este lugar, se sepa las reglas. —Con mi informe aún en las manos, se puso de espaldas a mí, examinando con interés un objeto bastante peculiar, que parecía ser una balanza, con sonido, puesto que se escuchaba un pitido bajo, delicado, no realmente molesto—. Sin embargo, el director también tiene el derecho a reservarse el estudio de cada caso.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sonrisa. Brillo. Retortijón.

—¿Señor? —jadeé, sin aire en los pulmones que ocultaran lo sorprendida que estaba. ¿Realmente había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? ¿Sería posible que Orochimaru me estuviera dando una oportunidad? No, declaró mi cerebro. No es una oportunidad, es una trampa. Quiere meterte en su trampa. Me obligué a volver a la normalidad. Tenía que estar en mis cinco sentidos, pues todas mis alarmas se habían activado. Incluso con lo cansada que me encontraba, mi sentido de preservación seguía actuando, como si nada. A Dios gracias.

—No actúe como si no lo supiera, señorita Ama. —Ordenó, lanzándome una despectiva mirada de reojo—. Ahora bien, hablaré sin tapujos al respecto de esto, porque creo que los rodeos no le agradan demasiado.

¿Lo notaste solo, o te llegó como inspiración divina?, dijo mi cabeza, pero logré silenciarla, antes que mi boca se abriera. Tenía una oportunidad. Con trampa, claro estaba, porque dudaba que ese brillo aterrador llegara a nada bueno para mí. Pero tenía una oportunidad. Santa mierda condensada, tengo una jodido oportunidad.

—Le escucho. —Solté, como si la que tuviera el sartén por el mango fuera yo, y no la que hacía malabares para no calcinarse.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado.

—He leído su informe, señorita. —Informó. Enarqué una ceja—. Con detenimiento. Y he encontrado detalles interesantes.

—¿Sí?

Asintió, tomó otra vez la carpeta, y la miró detenidamente, pasando los papeles. Mi estómago se estrujo al verla. Tenía la impulsiva necesidad de arrebatársela de un sólo golpe.

—Así es. He descubierto que usted vivió mucho tiempo en el campo.

Parpadeé, desconcertada.

—Pues... sí... —respondí, no muy segura de hacia dónde me llevaba todo esto.

—Y también que vivió en Tokyo, con sus padres, antes que estos... fallecieran. ¿Correcto?

Mi estómago se declaró en huelga permanente. No estaba dispuesto a seguir más tiempo sin comida, y por lo tanto, decidía revolverse y retorcerse y volcarse y poner todo patas arribas. Haciendo que mis náuseas, obviamente, fueran nada más que una burla ante lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. El vómito subió por mi garganta, pero lo retuve, tragando de vuelta, y quemando mi garganta en el proceso.

—Correcto. —hablé, con la voz ronca.

—También descubrí que, a los doce años, usted fue inscrita en una academia de gimnasia.

El resquemor era demasiado. No estaba prestando verdadera atención a lo que el director me decía, a pesar que mi consciente gritaba por mi interés. Así que, en realidad, no supe a qué respondía cuando repetí:

—Correcto.

—¿Quién la inscribió, señorita Ama?

Bajé la mirada, concentrándome en mis zapatos, cerrando los puños en el borde de la silla.

—Me inscribió mi... —¡CÁLLATE!, chilló, desesperado, mi consciente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Mierda. Estuve a punto de caer en la peor de las trampas, sólo por unas cuantas molestias físicas. Luchando por ignorar el escozor que recorría mi pecho, alcé la vista, topándome con los expectantes ojos amarillos de Orochimaru— Mi institutriz. Mamá la contrató antes de morir, justo cuando nos mudamos a Tokyo. Y después ella quedó a cargo de mí. Y de la casa. Hace cinco años que es mi tutora legal. —Respondí, todo lo calmada que pude. Orochimaru parecía divertido. Tragué grueso, haciendo que el fuego aumentara. Concéntrate—. Aunque, por supuesto, todo eso usted lo sabe. Está todo en mi informe. —Señalé la carpeta en sus manos.

Sonrisa. Brillo. Retortijón. Jesús, iba a matarme todo eso.

—Creí que íbamos a hacer de esto algo corto, señorita. —Dijo, sonriendo perturbadoramente. Mi estómago se revolvía como si estuviera en una jodida montaña rusa, lo que no era nada agradable. Y me empezaban a dar calambres por el hambre.

—Así es, señor.

—Necesito que sea sincera, señorita Ama. No estamos llegando a ningún lado con sus mentiras.

—Me temo que no...

—Sé que sus padres están vivos. —Interrumpió, aburrido—. Su madre apareció en mi oficina hace algunas horas, exigiendo verla.

Maldije por lo bajo a Lin. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía quedarse en su hermoso mundo de cristal y mentiras? No, tenía que cruzar todo el Pacífico, sólo para joderme la vida. La indignación me impidió responder cualquier cosa. No que hiciera falta. Tampoco era tan grave. Suponía que, después de conocerla, Orochimaru entendería por qué decía que era huérfana. O no. Qué tanto daba. Ya estaba frita. Falsificar documentos era un delito grave, y estaba en edad de ser enviada a la cárcel. Me esperaban unos hermosos años de visitas programadas.

Y, de golpe, mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Hace algunas horas? Eso es imposible.

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja.

—Ni siquiera se va a molestar en negarlo, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es obvio que ya lo sabe. Y que, si quisiera, podría meterme a la cárcel. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad por saber qué hacía mi madre en el Internado un día martes, en plena madrugada.

Orochimaru frunció los labios. Bien. Punto para mí. Mi estómago se tranquilizó, aunque sólo por un momento. Era mejor que nada.

—Bien, creo que ahora si estamos llegando a algo. —Murmuró—. Le preguntaré una cosa, señorita. ¿Cuántas medallas ha ganado?

Parpadeé, desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

Orochimaru rodó los ojos. Luego, me miró como si fuera una retrasada mental. Odiaba que me miraran así. Era la misma mirada que tenía a veces Neji, y me hacía sentir incompetente. Como si en realidad fuera una niña pequeña, sin ningún tipo de consciencia sobre sus actos.

—¿Cuántas medallas ha ganado en competiciones olímpicas?

Enarqué una ceja.

—No he participado nunca en los Juegos Olímpicos, señor. —repliqué—. Mi madre me sacó del gimnasio antes que lograra llegar tan alto.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi espalda se comenzaba a ensanchar, y Lin... Disculpe. Mi madre creía que no era bueno para mí figura.

El hombre parpadeó, y me midió pausadamente, como si estuviera determinando si lo que decía era verdad, o tan sólo una mentira más. Pero eso era verdad. Lin odiaba a cualquier mujer que tuviera lo que podía considerarse como una espalda "ancha". Estaba completamente desquiciada al respecto de las proporciones femeninas ideales. Lo que constituía uno de los muchos puntos de conflicto entre ambas.

—Pero si ha participado en otras competiciones, ¿verdad?

Asentí una vez con la cabeza.

—Señor, con todo respeto —o sea, con nada de respeto. Eso era lo que tenían algunas frases. Eran sólo una forma de ocultar las verdaderas intenciones detrás de lo que se quería decir—, ¿para qué me pregunta todo esto?

Orochimaru acarició su barbilla pensativamente, sin responder.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto cuando asumo que usted haría cualquier cosa, con tal que yo no me enterara quién más anduvo rondando abajo con usted, señorita? —preguntó a cambio.

Apreté los labios.

—Puede apostar por ello.

Orochimaru sonrió diabólicamente, con sus ojos amarillentos brillando más que nunca.

—Eso podría poner en riesgo cosas que usted desea con todo su corazón. ¿Sabe que puede costarle muy caro esa determinación?

—Lo sé. —contesté con sinceridad—. No tengo problemas al respecto. Sé lo que arriesgo. Y prefiero perderlo.

—Su seguridad es envidiable. —comentó—. Aunque, como dije, peligrosa. De hecho...

Y, en seguida, tomó mi informe, juntó todos los papeles dentro de la carpeta, y luego la dejó caer lentamente en el triturador de papeles que tenía a un lado del escritorio. Todo, ante mi atónita mirada de desconcierto.

Me quedé helada, con los ojos clavados en las tiras de papel que se veían a través del recipiente que recibía la basura destruida. Ya no estaba. Toda mi vida, todo mi esfuerzo, TODO, había desaparecido en un espacio de cinco segundos. Parpadeé, sin poder aún creerlo del todo. Mi boca, en algún momento, había caído abierta, y me obligué a cerrarla. Era tan alucinante todo aquello.

Entonces, a mí cerebro se le ocurrió registrar lo sucedido. El pánico me atenazó el estómago, y ahora no era una sensación de vértigo o calambres por hambre. Era puro y duro miedo lo que se formaba en mi interior. No alcanzaba, ni de lejos, el miedo que había sentido la primera vez que bajé al sótano, ni tampoco la noche anterior. No se parecía en absolutamente nada. Pero era casi tan opresivo como aquél. La sensación de desamparo, de haber estado parada sobre una alfombra voladora, y que de la nada me la quitaran, era jodidamente horrible.

—Exijo saber los nombres de las personas que la acompañaron anoche. —ordenó Orochimaru, sacándome del estupor en el que me encontraba. Lo miré, incrédula aún, como si realmente no lo reconociera.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿O si no, qué? —espeté, con la voz pastosa y débil.

Orochimaru sonrió.

—Sus informes jamás llegaran a la universidad que desea. Quizás, se pierdan en el camino. O haya otro incendio, y por casualidad su sección sea la afectada. Incluso, puede que sus problemas personales aumenten a tal grado, que sus calificaciones bajen dramáticamente, y ya no pueda aplicar a ninguna universidad. —Amplió su sonrisa de serpiente—. Esas cosas pasan todos los días, señorita Ama. Estoy seguro que no querrá ser una de esas personas, ¿verdad?

Me atraganté con las palabras. Dios, ¿eso estaba realmente pasando? ¿De verdad Orochimaru estaba jugando con el futuro que había comenzado a pavimentar hacía tres años atrás, amenazándome con destruirlo todo, sin dejar rastros? Si, lo estaba haciendo. Y jodidamente bien. Yo sabía que la carpeta que había triturado era sólo una copia, que mi rendimiento, mis calificaciones y todo eso se encontraba en los archivos digitales del Internado. Pero con ese simple gesto, me había dejado completamente desamparada. ¿Qué me aseguraba que él no entraría al sistema, y cambiaría todas mis notas? ¿Qué me aseguraba que Orochimaru enviaría mi solicitud a la universidad que quería, con buenas recomendaciones, como debía ser en mi caso? ¿Qué me aseguraba, joder, que no arruinara todo?

Cerré los ojos, respirando agitadamente. ¿Realmente quería arriesgar todo por lo que había trabajado, todo lo que soñaba y todo lo que deseaba, por una banda de muchachos que siempre lo habían tenido todo? Quizás Shikamaru, Shino y Ayame, no. Incluso, Kiba. Ellos lo merecían.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba con los otros?

Hinata, Neji y Sakura jamás habían conocido, claramente, lo que era pasar hambre, o sentirte tan abandonada, que no pertenecías a ningún lugar del planeta. Gaara y Sasuke nunca habían sido rechazados por todos, Naruto no podía conocer lo que era el desprecio por sí mismo. Matsuri bien podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo, su padre siempre había tenido dinero. Ellos no sabían, y era eso lo que estaba considerando mi cabeza. ¿Valía, realmente, la pena? ¿Valía arriesgarlo todo, por un montón de personas que ni siquiera me caían del todo bien? Y es que eso era lo más irrisorio de todo. La noche anterior había decidido que, efectivamente, tenía lazos con esas personas. Lazos extraños, de distancias poco comunes y que formaban relaciones fuera de la norma. Pero eran lazos. Lazos que no creía poder volver a formar con nadie.

¿Valía la pena?

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que ya había tomado la decisión, desde el principio, aunque no conscientemente. Definitivamente, era una idiota. Y debía tirarme de un acantilado justo después de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Estaba loca. Trastornada. Completamente enferma y fuera de mis cabales. No había otra explicación.

—Director, me va a disculpar, pero no es un jodido asunto suyo con quién haya estado yo anoche en el sótano. —solté, con una sonrisa de tristeza en los labios.

Y, con esa simple frase, todo desaparecía para mí. Todos los sueños, las esperanzas, los deseos de un futuro, sino alegre, mejor de lo que era el presente.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, aguantando las repentinas ganas de llorar que tenía. Definitivamente, estaba llegando a mi límite de emociones.

—¿Disculpe?

Su voz sonó escandalizada, aunque había algo por debajo, que no lograba identificar del todo. ¿Satisfacción?

—Ni nombres, ni leches. —repliqué, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Si quiere expulsarme, hágalo, pero no cargaré en la consciencia con el futuro de otros.

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja.

—¿Se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, señorita Ama? —inquirió, casi con incredulidad. Aunque seguía existiendo algo escondido en la forma en que pronunciaba las palabras—. No volverá a tener una oportunidad así en la vida.

Sonreí de lado.

—Sé perfectamente lo que hago, señor. —aseguré. Me incorporé en mi asiento, arreglando mi falda, para que no se notara que no había alcanzado a pasarle la plancha en la mañana—. Ahora, si me disculpa...

—Siéntese, señorita Ama. —ordenó el director, con el brillo en sus ojos más intenso, incluso, que minutos atrás. Obedecí lentamente, preguntándome qué demonios tenía que decirme ahora. ¿Que Reika se había tirado de un acantilado? Era lo único peor que todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces—. Tengo una propuesta para usted.

Solté un bufido.

—Ya le dije que no soltaré nada, señor. No veo el punto a seguir conversando al respecto.

Orochimaru soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Tranquilícese, no es con respecto a los nombres. —se levantó y caminó hacia el librero detrás de su asiento. Mirando un libro, continuó—: Como creo que sabe, algunos de nuestros equipos han bajado considerablemente su rendimiento este año. Equipos de deportes, me refiero. —giré la cabeza hacia la derecha, apoyándola en mi hombro. ¿De qué iba todo esto?—. Especialmente, el equipo de danza artística y el de porristas.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿No habían ganado cinco campeonatos el año pasado? —no es que realmente estuviera atenta. Pero el bullicio era tal cada que ganaban, que era francamente difícil no saber algo de ello—. Hasta donde recuerdo, Yugito llevó a la victoria al escuadrón, ¿no?

Orochimaru asintió.

—Yugito se graduó, y la sucesora fue elegida entre las participantes antiguas, y...

—Karin es un fracaso. —sonreí, irónicamente—. Creyó que lo haría igual que Yugito, pero Karin es mucho más dispersa e irresponsable que Naruto. ¿Qué? ¿Salieron cuartos este año, o qué?

Orochimaru me lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Karin no es el problema. —ladró, furioso. Yo sólo amplié la sonrisa—. El resto del escuadrón no acata sus órdenes, y si no tienen disciplina constante, es imposible que logren nada.

—Sin una buena capitana, que imponga respeto, no van a ganar nada. —corregí—. Y, por muy lamentable que le parezca, señor, Karin no impone nada, excepto estrés en el escuadrón.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

Rodé los ojos.

—Mis compañeras de cuarto son porristas, señor. —le recordé, pensando en lo ridícula que se veía Hinata en su vestido tan corto, y lo avasalladoramente sexual que se veía Sakura. Era como dos caras, pero de una misma moneda—. No es que me agrade escucharlas hablar, pero si se quejan de la capitana en mi cuarto, mientras trato de dormir, es lógico que me entere de cosas.

Orochimaru suspiró. Parecía agotado. Joder, Tenten, ya basta, me regañé a mí misma. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en una versión oscuro de Hinata? Sintiendo lástima por todos, y tratando de comprender al mundo. Así no era yo, con un demonio. De alguna forma, no me sentía yo misma. Me sentía una persona diferente, en el mismo cuerpo que siempre había tenido. Y la sensación era horrible.

—Necesito que usted tome el cargo, señorita Ama. —apuntó Orochimaru. Abrí los ojos, como platos.

—¿Disculpe? —mi tono subió unas dos octavas, por lo que se escuchó casi como un chillido.

El director se giró nuevamente hacia mí.

—Lo que ha escuchado, señorita. Necesito que usted se convierta en la capitana del equipo de porristas. Y en la coreógrafa del equipo de danza.

Parpadeé, desconcertada. Y luego solté una carcajada, insolente y fresca, como si me hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Y, en cierto sentido, lo era. Demonios, ¿realmente me estaban pidiendo eso? Hace unos minutos pensaba en lo trágico que sería mi partida, y ahora estaba casi siendo ordenada a reemplazar a Karin. Dios, la vida sinceramente le gustaba jugar conmigo.

—Señor, no creo que yo sea la indicada para ninguno de esos "cargos". —reí, haciendo las comillas con mis dedos, en el aire. Orochimaru me pidió que me explicara con la mirada—. Para empezar, las chicas me odian. En segundo lugar, no veo qué podría aportar yo, para mejorar ambos equipos. Y tercero, creía que estaba expulsada.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado.

—Sigue sacando conclusiones apresuradas, señorita. —regañó, con voz suave y pausada. Peligrosa—. Y... creo que usted puede aportar mucho. Con el incentivo adecuado, por supuesto.

Mi espalda se tensó de inmediato. ¿Esto era en serio? ¿Estaba a punto de hacer un trato con Orochimaru? Dios, definitivamente, había perdido la chaveta.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Si de todas formas estaba loca, mejor escuchar las propuestas que me daban. Estaba hundida, en cualquier caso, y no me haría daño escuchar lo que el director tenía para ofrecerme. Siempre y cuando, fuera bueno.

—Su expediente, señorita. —respondió con tranquilidad. Un montón de mariposas se puso a volar en mi estómago. Pero no era enamoramiento, era casi mareo, porque el miedo había desaparecido repentinamente—. No haré nada con su expediente, con sus calificaciones o con sus informes de personalidad. No tocaré en absoluto nada que contenga información personal sobre usted, a cambio que se integre a ambos grupos. Oh, y que no vuelva a husmear en el sótano, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —repetí, con un hilo de voz.

Mi cabeza era un caos. No podía aislar un solo pensamiento, o acallar todos los demás, para poder concentrarme de la forma en que era necesaria en ese momento. ¿Valía la pena? Ahí estaba la pregunta, otra vez. ¿Podía soportar todo eso, con tal de tener el futuro que, minutos atrás, se me había arrebatado tan indiscriminadamente? ¿Podía hacerlo?

Supe la respuesta de inmediato. Y creo que Orochimaru lo supo incluso antes, porque cuando alcé la vista, con un brillo de decisión, él ya sonreí malévolamente.

—Me alegro de haber llegado a un acuerdo satisfactorio, señorita Ama. —Dijo, dando término a la reunión—. Los entrenamientos se realizarán hoy, a las cinco de la tarde. Recuerde nuestro acuerdo.

Asentí.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Y no podrá volver a bajar al sótano.

—Entiendo.

—Y debe ganar, al menos, una competición por equipo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Lo haré.

Orochimaru sonrió, satisfecho.

—Espero que entienda que, en cuanto quiebre alguno de estos puntos, el trato se acaba, y todo esto —señaló el triturador de papeles, con la carpeta amarilla hecha trizas dentro— será lo que enviaré a la universidad. Lo mismo si se arrepiente del acuerdo.

Tragué saliva. Era arriesgado. Era jodidamente arriesgado lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, la parte racional de mi cerebro se inclinaba constantemente entre ambas opciones. Pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión, y no había vuelta atrás.

—Entiendo.

Orochimaru asintió.

—Bien. Puede retirarse. Creo que ya deben estar en el segundo período de clases, ¿no? —echó un vistazo al reloj, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier otro comentario, yo había desaparecido por la puerta, corrido a través del pasillo, y desaparecido por las escaleras que llevaban hacia las aulas.

Estaba eufórica. Tenía una oportunidad. Probablemente, sólo resultara una forma de atraparme. Una forma de ablandarme, para luego preguntarme de forma velada los nombres de los chicos, y que yo los delatara sin darme cuenta. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. Joder, claro que sí.

Volé hacia el tercer piso, llegando al salón donde me tocaba Matemáticas. Toqué prudentemente, y esperé a que Asuma me diera permiso a entrar. Abrí la puerta, y todo el salón quedó en silencio.

—Permiso, profesor —mrumuré, avanzando con la cabeza gacha a mi asiento.

—Tenten —me llamó a mitad de camino. Girando, lo quedé viendo, al igual que toda la clase— Necesito que te quedes después de clases, para hablar de algo.

Asentí, mientras el cotilleo comenzaba a subir de volumen, con todos preguntándose qué podíamos necesitar hablar después de clases. Probablemente, la mayoría pensaría que estaba embarazada, que intentaba demandarlo por acoso sexual, o que -lisa y llanamente- teníamos relaciones sexuales. Joder, eran unos mentes de alcantarilla.

Me ubiqué en mi asiento, junto a Lee y Neji -aún no nos separaban-, y comencé a copiar lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra.

—Tenten —me llamó Lee. No le hice caso. Necesitaba unos momentos para relajarme, y nada mejor que un par de ejercicios de cálculo para ello— Tenten —llamó de nuevo— Joder, Tenten, escúchame.

Lee estaba tan cabreado, que habló demasiado fuerte, y Asuma lo volteó a ver, con su mejor cara de "estás jodidamente castigado, por todo un mes". Lee hizo pucheritos, pero Asuma sólo regresó a anotar cosas en el libro de clases.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuchicheé por la comisura del labio.

—¿Para qué te quería Orochimaru?

Para hacerme saber que me tiene justo en la palma de su mano, respondí en mi cabeza.

—Quería discutir posibilidades universitarias —respondí, lo cual era, en cierta retorcida forma, verdad. Vaya que habíamos discutido— Considerando que soy uno de los mejores promedios de la generación, no es de extrañar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que a Neji también lo llamarán?

Torcí el cuello tan rápido, que me dio un tirón. No le tomé importancia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Lee sonrió irónico, con los ojos redondos abiertos de par en par.

—¿No has visto el ranking que salió después de los exámenes de la semana pasada?

Negué con la cabeza.

—He estado... err... ocupada con otras cosas.

Lee bufó.

—Claro —soltó, condescendiente— Neji está justo debajo de ti. Por sólo una décima.

Parpadeé, mirando incrédula al chico junto a Lee.

—¿Cómo demonios conseguiste tan buenas notas? Son sólo tus primeros cuatro meses.

Neji me miró de reojo.

—Estudio —respondió escuetamente.

Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto.

—Jamás se me habría ocurrido, Hyuuga —repliqué, con sarcasmo impregnado por todas partes— Creía que había hecho magia. O que habías tenido sexo por calificaciones.

Neji apretó con fuerza su lápiz. Oh, no era tan bello que te hicieran enojar, ¿verdad? Toma un poco de tu propia medicina, joder.

—No explicaría mis buenas calificaciones en Cálculo.

Sonreí con perversión, regresando al ejercicio que ahora, supuestamente, tenían que realizar todos. Era graficar una función, pero siguiendo metódicos pasos. En una ecuación hiperbólica. Era tan hermoso.

—Hey, jamás dije que lo hicieras con las profesoras.

Casi pude sentir su odio irradiar hacia mí. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Aparentemente, no dormir, no comer, no descansar y tener una sesión de montaña rusa con mi director, era la mejor medicina para ponerme de buen humor. Honestamente, prefería andar amargada.

—Señorita Ama, ya que está tan interesada en el problema de hoy, ¿por qué no describe lo que se debe hacer en este caso?

Sonreí, ampliamente, provocando una mirada de sospecha en Asuma. Claro, nunca me veía tan feliz. De hecho, nunca estaba tan feliz.

—En primer lugar, se buscan los ceros de la función. Luego, las asíntotas. Seguido, la primera y segunda derivada. Se sigue con la evaluación por escaneo de cada uno de los puntos obtenidos y finalmente, el dibujo del gráfico.

Me senté, prosiguiendo con los pasos que había descrito. Asuma sonrió, y miró severamente a la clase, indicándoles que hicieran lo que había indicado. Lee aguantó una risa.

—¿Nunca pierdes?

Consideré la respuesta. Una sola mirada al Hyuuga fue todo lo que necesité.

—Nunca pierdo en matemáticas —acoté. Lee enarcó una ceja— Perdí en la vida, Lee. Pero estoy haciendo lo posible por ganarle la mano a la puta mal parida.

Le guiñé un ojo con convicción.

* * *

><p>El resto de la mañana pasó sin sobresaltos, aunque los profesores, por algún motivo, parecían mucho más interesados en mis respuestas a sus preguntas que de costumbre. En todas mis clases, me había obligado a estar atentas, haciéndome responder cada cosa que se les ocurría, con el efecto de que, para el almuerzo, estaba bostezando cada cinco segundos, y mis ojos se cerraban solos. Suponía la razón detrás de todo esto, pero en realidad no me molestaba. Lo que me comenzaba a perturbar, era cómo diablos iba a decirle a Karin que estaba bajo mis órdenes ahora. Definitivamente, el día no iba a ser tranquilo.<p>

Entré a la cafetería junto a Chouji, a quién había buscado al salir de Música, para ponernos al día de lo que había pasado en su vida. Me contaba sobre el estofado de carne que había hecho su madre, de alguna forma relacionándolo con una chica que había conocido, y que su padre había logrado abrir, exitosamente, otro restaurant en el centro de la ciudad. La familia de Chouji se había mantenido a través de los siglos haciéndole honor al viejo dicho de que a las personas se les conquista por el estómago. A base de chefs, pasteleros y ayudantes de cocina, habían logrado sacar adelante la familia, y su padre había cumplido el sueño de todo el clan, abriendo el primer restaurant en Konoha, hacia ocho años. Ahora contaban con cinco, incluyendo el último, y finalmente podía decirse que prosperaban.

Tomé un montón de comida, a sabiendas que apenas lograría comer la mitad, y Chouji sacó el doble de lo que yo sacaba. No sabía si porque esas eran sus raciones normales, o para disimular el hecho de que yo estaba comiendo como cerdo. Si era lo segundo, era muy dulce de su parte. Si era lo primero, era muy peligroso para su salud.

Miramos entre las mesas, tratando de localizar la cabeza de Shikamaru, cuando un gritito de entusiasmo nos dirigió hacia una mesa en particular. Sakura, parada en su silla, hacía señas, como parando el tránsito, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Demonios, ¿dónde diablos se apagaba esa chica? Junto a ella, Shikamaru, Neji y todos los demás. Reika se encontraba conversando a cuchicheos con Shino, mientras Ayame reía con una broma de Kiba. Quién parecía haber sido ocupado como bolsa de boxeo de algún luchador profesional. Nos encaminamos hacia allá, sin darnos cuenta de nuestro alrededor, hasta que Karin se cruzó en mi camino.

—Fenómeno —escupió, como si fuera el peor insulto de todos. Para ella, probablemente, lo fuera. Lo cual decía mucho de su capacidad creativa— Tenemos que hablar.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres, loca? Estoy muerta de hambre. Cosa que debes conocer muy bien, aunque yo, a diferencia de ti, no lo hago a propósito.

Mágicamente, toda la cafetería se había quedado en silencio. Joder, que era una conversación, no el encuentro entre el Dalai Lama y Hitler. Karin aspiró aire con fuerza.

—¿Qué eso de que eres la nueva capitana del escuadrón de porristas? —soltó sin preámbulos. Parpadeé. Así que Orochimaru no había perdido tiempo.

Perfecto. Menos problema para mí.

—Pues eso. Que soy la nueva capitana —expliqué, con obviedad— ¿Necesitas que te lo dibuje, o tu cerebro puede entender el español?

Algunos rieron disimuladamente, aunque volvieron a su comida cuando la pelirroja les lanzó una mirada de odio profundo.

—No eres parte del equipo —sentenció— Y yo soy la capitana. No puedes simplemente llegar e introducirte en el escuadrón.

—Orochimaru-sama me ordenó que lo hiciera —contesté, harta de esa chica. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tuviera tan poca masa cerebral?— Dijo que, dado que el equipo necesita alguien con experiencia y que imponga respeto, yo era la candidata más adecuada a ese perfil. Además, me nombraron líder del equipo de danza. Así que, creo que si puedo simplemente llegar e introducirme donde se me dé la gana. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero comer.

Empujándola con el hombro, me hice espacio para pasar, dejándola atónica y descolocada. Escuché como hacía un berrinche, y al sentarme, vi cómo salía pitando del lugar. Seguramente, hacia dirección. Oh, que chasco se iba a llevar cuando Orochimaru le dijera que, efectivamente, era la nueva capitana.

—¿De verdad lo eres? —inquirió Sakura, en cuanto abrí mi jugo. La miré, fastidiada, y a todos los demás. Parecía que me habían crecido cien ojos en la frente.

—Lo diré por última vez —dije, exasperada— Soy la nueva capitana del equipo de porristas. Y la nueva líder del grupo de danza artística. Dejen de joder y coman, coño, que no sé cómo pueden estar tan animosos, después de...

Sakura soltó un grito, que me interrumpió a media oración. Se abalanzó sobre mí, tirando la mitad de la comida, y embarrándose ella misma de alimentos. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Hinata estará tan contenta —chilló, saltando sobre sus dos pies, como una niña pequeña. Al mismo tiempo, daba cortos aplausos con sus palmas. Loca. Absolutamente— ¡Se lo iré a decir de inmediato!

Me atraganté con el jugo. Sakura había salido disparada hacia la puerta, pero estaba segura que alcanzaría a escucharme:

—¿Ya sabes dónde está?

Se detuvo en seco. Luego, se volteó hacia mí, con expresión dolida.

—No —susurró, con la voz estrangulada. Mierda.

—Oye, tranquila —intenté arreglar el asunto. Loca yo también, aparentemente— De seguro que se perdió por ahí. La encontraremos pronto.

Sakura me miró.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarla en la noche?

Me mordí el labio. Oh, rayos. Orochimaru no había dicho nada de la confidencialidad del trato que habíamos hecho, y estaba segura que se lo diría a Karin, pero yo no tenía intenciones de comunicarle a nadie lo que había hecho. Además, si le decía a la loca de Haruno, era capaz de ir ella sola al sótano, con el puro objetivo de llevarle la contra al director. Y, honestamente, tenía escalofríos imaginándomela sola, perdida, histérica y aterrorizada en el sótano.

—Orochimaru me dijo algo más que lo de la capitanía —murmuré, captando la atención de todos. Sasuke, incluso, se reclinó hacia mí, como si realmente le interesara. Sakura se acercó también, dado que no podía andar gritando este tipo de cosas. Tragué saliva. Odiaba esto. Miré a Shikamaru. Parecía tan interesado como todos. Me sentí horrible al pensar que también le tendría que mentir a él. Odiaba esa sensación de estar haciendo las cosas mal, a escondidas, como si todo fuera absolutamente ilegal. ¿Estaba mal querer un futuro? ¿Estaba mal jugar un poco con fuego, para conseguir aquello que tanto deseaba? ¿Había tomado la peor decisión de mi vida? Los cuestionamientos me comenzaron a atosigar, haciendo que me sintiera sofocada. Como fuera, ya estaba hecho, y ahora tendría que enfrentarme a las consecuencias de lo que había decidido. Así tuviera que perder, incluso, a mi mejor amigo. Silenciosamente, le pedí disculpas por lo que iba a hacer— Esto... —genial, justo en ese momento, se me ocurría agarrar las manías de Hinata. Perfecto— Yo...

—Venga, Ama, escúpelo ya —instigó Kiba, con una mueca de ansiedad. Tragué saliva de nuevo.

—Yo... no puedo decírselos.

Diez pares de ojos me contemplaron sorprendidos, como si estuviera escupiendo fuego por los oídos, o algo así. Para hacer algo, tomé mi tenedor y saqué una enorme porción de arroz-color-engrudo, la especialidad de la casa.

—¿Qué? —el primero en reaccionar, fue Shikamaru, que parecía, más que consternado, furioso— ¿Cómo que no puedes decirnos? Tenten, estamos juntos en esto, y...

—No puedo —repetí, sin siquiera pedir disculpas. No sentía que tuviera que pedirlas. O, al menos, en voz alta— Sólo les puedo decir que no vayan al sótano. Nunca más.

Sasuke soltó un bufido de frustración, al igual que Naruto.

—¿Crees que dejaremos todo como está? —preguntó el rubio, mirándome con esos ojos azules tan profundos. Me habían hablado del poder de convencimiento del Namikaze, pero esto era ridículo. Sentía la necesidad de decirles la verdad. Idiota— Ayer el jodido sótano se iluminó más que el sol, 'ttebayo. ¿Cómo podemos quedarnos así?

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—No bajen más —ordené/sugerí— Es peligroso. Además, no sabemos si lo de anoche fue algo de lo que preocuparse. Lo que sea que pasó, puede haber sido un estallido radiactivo. ¿No te preocupa haber calcinado tu fábrica de esperma, Namikaze?

Naruto se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta los pómulos.

—E-Eso... N-No...

—¿Radiactividad? —repitió Ayame, ignorando a Naruto— ¿De verdad crees que... eso... era peligroso?

Me aferré a Ayame, como a un salvavidas. Si lograba que Ayame se preocupara, Shino también lo haría. Y a Shino todos le hacían caso.

—¿Quién sabe? —Me encogí de hombros, aunque con cierto nerviosismo, que ayudaba a mi caso, pero me habría sentido más segura si hubiera sido fingido, y no real— No tenemos idea de dónde salieron esos bichos, ¿verdad? ¿Y si trabajan con energía nuclear allá abajo? ¿No crees que eso sería suficiente para convertirnos en polvo, o como mínimo para causarnos consecuencias graves en el organismo? Joder, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Ayame se agarró de la camisa de Shino. Bingo.

—No es radiactividad —intervino Sasuke. Había regresado a su pose de desgarbo usual, pero miraba de reojo hacia donde estaba yo— Mi tía es química. Trabajó mucho tiempo con esas cosas, y también tenía muchas de ellas en el sótano de nuestra casa, cuando vivía con nosotros. Realmente, si fuera radiactivo, ya estaríamos todos envenenados.

Maldije en voz baja. ¿Qué demonios con los chicos? ¿Tenían una puta respuesta para todo lo que yo decía?

—Así que, es seguro —dictaminó Gaara. Luego, me penetró con su mirada. Yo seguí comiendo, porque era lo único que podía hacer para no ponerme a chillar— ¿Por qué no quieres que bajemos?

Solté una maldición. Joder, porque los tienen en la mira, y si ustedes la cagan, me van a expulsar a mí.

—Porque es una idea estúpida —solté, sin pensar— Podría pasarnos cualquier cosa. No sabemos si los bichos son pacíficos. Además, me he quedado inconsciente unas cinco veces allá abajo. Y también está el hecho que los pueden expulsar si los encuentran allá. ¿Realmente, estás dispuesto a decirles a tus padres que te expulsaron por andar de mirón?

—Mi madre falleció hace mucho años —replicó el pelirrojo— Y a mi padre no le importa lo que haga. Así que, si, estoy dispuesto.

Miré a los becados.

—¿Y ustedes? Gaara tiene la suerte, si se puede llamar así, de tener un padre despreocupado, pero, ¿y tú, Ayame? —La miré directamente a los ojos— ¿Puedes arriesgar una oportunidad como esta?

Se mordió, compulsivamente, el labio inferior. Miró lastimeramente a Shino, pero él ocupaba sus lentes de sol, así que no halló apoyo en nadie.

—No puedo —admitió, al fin— Al igual que Shino no puede. Ni Shikamaru. Ni Sakura. Ni Neji. Venga, chicos, estamos arriesgando demasiado. Podemos investigar en otra ocasión...

—¿En otra ocasión? —repitió Shikamaru, ahora sí cabreado. La miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia— Ayame, es alucinante lo que estamos viviendo. ¿Quieres perdértelo porque a esta trastornada de la nada le bajó la responsabilidad? ¡Es un fenómeno, por todos los santos, está loca!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Y, acto seguido, le lancé toda la bandeja de comida en la cara al chico, haciendo que la cafetería nuevamente pusiera sus ojos en mí. No me importó. Respiraba audiblemente, mirando a Shikamaru bajo una nueva luz, como si la verdad me hubiera sido revelada en un sólo momento de claridad celestial. Él tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, pero no había arrepentimiento en ellos. Sólo un poco de vergüenza y ese brillo psicótico que le había notado la noche anterior. Y, de la nada, sentí un nudo en el corazón, que me cortó la respiración, y dejó completamente en blanco mi mente.

Joder, lo dijo en serio.

—Cree lo que quieras, Nara —dije, en un tono calmado y suave, aunque tembloroso, lleno de rabiosa y fría decepción— Pero dudo que sea justo que le pidas a otra gente que te siga en una misión suicida. Creía que no querías convertirte en un idiota egoísta —paseé mi mirada de arriba abajo por su figura, colocando el desprecio justo en ella— Estaba equivocada, por lo visto.

Me incorporé en un movimiento fluido, cargado de una dignidad que pocas veces hacía su aparición, y salí a paso firme y mecánico de la cafetería, que recuperaba de a poco su ruido habitual.

Caminé automáticamente por los pasillos, sin descanso y sin ningún tipo de destino en mente, aunque tenía una leve idea de adónde me llevaban mis pies. Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. ¿Realmente había sucedido aquello? Sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto que había sucedido. El nudo en mi pecho contradecía la infantil reacción de negarme a aceptarlo. Shikamaru había cruzado la línea -la peor de todas-, y había tirado al garete todo. El nudo se apretó aún más. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Acaso no veía el peligro al que estaba exponiendo a todos? Podrían expulsarlos, podrían apresarlos. Estaba segura que Orochimaru tenía suficientes contactos como para acabar con todos ellos. Algunos no tendrían problemas. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, todo ese grupo, no tendría problema alguno. Probablemente, sólo se cambiarían a otro instituto, más selectivo y con bichos de tamaño normal. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con Shino, Kiba, Ayame y el mismo Shikamaru? Estarían completamente desprotegidos. Dudaba que sus padres pusieran una sola moneda en sus hijos. Y todo sería por la enajenación de Shikamaru.

Gemí, doblando una esquina, y percatándome con el rabillo del ojo de un movimiento a mi espalda. Fijé la vista en el pasillo, pero estaba vacío. Todos estaban comiendo, y la única loca que parecía querer pensar más que comer, era yo. Seguí caminando.

Joder, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Ya no podía sentarme con ellos, y tampoco podía hablar del sótano con nadie más en privado. Estaba perdida. Sin duda, la próxima vez que bajaran al sótano, los descubrirían. Eso, si lograban llegar al panel que abría la puerta sin activar ninguno de los sistemas de alarma. Ninguno de ellos tenía la habilidad, y aunque había visto algunas prácticas de Sakura con las porristas, no era ni por asomo algo que la ayudara en un caso tan particular. Los detendrían, Orochimaru sabría que he incumplido el trato, y todo mi futuro se iría al carajo. Con sorpresa, me encontré pensando en esa posibilidad con considerable temple. En la mañana, sentada frente a Orochimaru, con las pruebas del delito frente a mí, y todo el futuro por el que había trabajado escapando de mis manos como agua, me había sentido aterrada. ¿Qué sería de mí, si no podía alejarme de mis padres?

Pero ahora... ahora era diferente. Mientras subía las escaleras parsimoniosamente, pensé en todas las cosas que era capaz de hacer. Aún si no lograba entrar en la Universidad de Tokio, podía hacer carrera en cualquier otra. Convertirme en cualquier cosa, con tal de subsistir por mis propios medios. Incluso, si lograba encontrar un trabajo decente y estudiar al mismo tiempo, Reika quizás tuviera una oportunidad en el extranjero. No era un plan del todo imposible, aunque estaba consciente de tener que partirme el lomo para lograrlo. Quizás...

Mi mano se movió automáticamente. Incluso antes que mi cerebro registrara el ligero cambio en las partículas del aire, mi brazo se alzó hacia mi espalda, mi mano se cerró alrededor de una muñeca, y luego mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia adelante, impulsando a mi atacante en la misma dirección, tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad. Antes que pudiera recuperarse, mis rodillas se colocaron en su pecho, y lo inmovilicé contra el piso. Ahora plenamente consciente del entorno, todos mis músculos se tensaron, y mis ojos volaron alrededor del descansillo del segundo piso, examinando las escaleras hacia abajo y hacia arriba, buscando más agresores.

No había nadie más.

Bajando la vista, parpadeé, sorprendida. Debajo de mis piernas, con una mueca mal disimulada de dolor, se encontraba una de las pocas personas que podía destruir toda mi capacidad mental. Me levanté de un salto, mirando a esos ojos profundos de hito en hito, sin poder contener mi asombro.

—¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer apareciendo por atrás, Hyuuga? —inquirí, mientras Neji se levantaba aparatosamente del suelo. Una vez erguido, y con la ropa del uniforme recolocada con minuciosidad en su lugar, me contempló con una mezcla de exasperación y caución, paseando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

—Sakura quiere hablar contigo —dijo, cuando su escaneo terminó, dejándome turbada y ligeramente sonrosada -jodida circulación. Enarqué una ceja, rogando a todos los cielos parecer más cínica que avergonzada. Aparentemente, estaba resultando, porque la exasperación se borró de sus ojos, y sólo quedó aquella niebla blanquecina que escondía los profundos secretos de su mente.

—Exactamente, ¿por qué mi compañera de cuarto envía al primo de su mejor amiga a hablar conmigo, cuando puede hacerlo en cualquier momento?

Se encogió de hombros, apretando con fuerza los labios.

—Hanabi y Reika también quieren hacerlo —agregando luego, casi como si lo hubiera golpeado para sacarle las palabras— y yo.

Mi estómago revoloteó estúpidamente, y una sonrisa idiota amenazó con aparecer en mis labios. Aplicando el férreo control que tenía sobre mis músculos, me obligué a recobrar la compostura. Joder, que no era una propuesta, sólo una petición para hablar -con otras tres personas presentes. Si había algo menos insinuante que eso, tendría que verlo. Y aún así, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al simple hecho que él quisiera hablar conmigo. Loca, definitivamente, dictaminé para mis adentros.

—Reika puede hablar, hasta donde yo recuerdo —me obligué a soltar, quizás un poco más bruscamente de lo requerido— ¿Por qué te han enviado a ti?

Se encogió de hombros, señalando hacia abajo, por las escaleras. Me mordí el labio.

—Después de los talleres —murmuré, sin mirarlo— Vayan a buscarme al patio, donde entrena el taller de tenis. Tengo... cosas que hacer ahora.

Era una mentira del porte de un elefante, porque la campana para la jornada de la tarde sonaría dentro de una hora, y era imposible que deseara adelantar algo, porque ese simplemente no era mi estilo -y después de casi tres meses, era seguro que él sabía cuál era mi estilo.

Como había previsto, enarcó una ceja, con ese aire de desdén e incredulidad que yo siempre había querido lograr, y que dudaba alguna vez conseguir, y asintió una vez, bajando con paso elástico las escaleras. Me quedé unos momentos allí, tratando de calmar mi agitado pulso, y seguí subiendo, pensando en tonterías, hasta que llegué a mi habitación.

El interior estaba inusitadamente ordenado. Ya que no habíamos dormido, no había ropa tirada, ni camas demasiado desordenadas, ni vasos de agua derramados, ni casi nada fuera de lugar. Por un momento, sentí que ese no era mi lugar, que no debería estar allí, y que debería pedir inmediatamente el traslado a Anko. Pero luego recordé, al ver mi nueva y flamante guitarra en su soporte, que aquello era mi vida ahora, y que ya no podía cambiarlo.

Me fui a recostar en la cama, pensando en mis posibilidades. Podía buscar el cuchillo, subir a la azotea -fijándome claramente en mí alrededor-, y liberarme como había estado haciendo durante dos años casi completos. Pero, misteriosamente, no me sentía tentada a hacerlo. No sentía esa compulsión de borrarme de la tierra, del universo, de desaparecer por completo y no dejar ningún rastro de mi paso por este maldito mundo. No quería hacerlo, y era una sensación completamente nueva para mí.

Quizás, simplemente estaba demasiado entumecida, para sentir completamente el dolor de la traición de Shikamaru aún. De cualquier forma, necesitaba tranquilizar mi mente, que comenzaba a entrar en hiperactividad. Mis ojos pasearon por el cuarto, deteniéndose culpablemente en la cama de Hinata, que empezaba a acumular polvo. Dios, sólo había desaparecido por una noche. ¿Realmente era para tanto? Tragué saliva, con el grito del sótano resonando en mis oídos. Sí, sí era para tanto.

Aparté mi vista de su rincón, que me hacía sentir enormemente mal, y la dejé vagar hasta detenerse en mi guitarra, que sí tenía una fina capa de polvo encima. Desde que Sakura me la había regalado, no había logrado tocar nada. Sentía que era una forma de acercamiento con la chica, y lo menos que quería era aquello. Sakura debía mantenerse apartada, y el uso de la guitarra podía darle falsas esperanzas respecto a nuestra relación.

Pero en esos momentos, Sakura no estaba cerca.

Mordí mi labio inferior, contemplando la posibilidad. Realmente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tocado. Mis yemas cosquilleaban por sentir la textura rugosa y áspera de las cuerdas. Con una última consideración, me levanté y caminé hasta quedar arrodillada frente a la guitarra. Era realmente hermosa. Cuando recién la había recibido, no me había fijado en los detalles, porque tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. Pero ahora, podía decir que era de un negro más brillante que la mía, y con los bordes pintados de oro. Las cuerdas eran nuevas. Acerqué mi mano hacia el instrumento, dejándola suspendida a unos milímetros de distancia. Con el polvo, se notaría inmediatamente que la había ocupado. Sakura era malditamente observadora cuando lo deseaba, y era bastante probable que lo notara. Las posibilidades que no lo mencionara eran, entonces, casi nulas, conociendo la compulsión de la chica por hablar extendidamente de todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ella.

Por otra parte, mi cabeza se estaba calmando, aunque aún sentía una parte especialmente distraída, que pensaba en las motas de polvo que se veían gracias a la luz de la lámpara colgada en medio de la habitación -que no recordaba haber encendido-, y en el ligero temblor que recorría mis músculos, preguntándose si estaba llegando a alguna especie de punto de colapso. De cualquier forma, me sentía mucho más centrada que quince minutos antes, y estaba casi segura de poder ir a clases sin tener algún ataque. Fingir que todo estaba como de costumbre era mi especialidad, y realmente me sentía confiada en poder hacerlo.

Quizás, sólo estaba exagerando las reacciones de mi cuerpo. No era demasiado probable que estuviera bajo un ataque de pánico en esos momentos. Yo sabría si estaba a punto de sufrir uno, ¿verdad? Ese tipo de cosas se notaba.

Lentamente, dejé caer mi mano, hasta dejarla colgando, inerte, a un lado de mi cuerpo. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerme, así que me levante con la misma lentitud, regresando de espaldas hasta el borde de mi cama, donde me senté, con la mirada perdida.

Aparentemente, había conseguido dominar una situación traumática sin recurrir a ninguno de mis escapes habituales. Debía ser que estaba logrando un mayor control sobre mi cuerpo, aunque algo me decía que el que Neji me distrajera en el camino hacia acá, había tenido mucho que ver.

Sacudí la cabeza. Era una tontería pensar en ello. No tenía ni patas ni cabeza, y aunque había aceptado que el chico me gustaba -tal vez, más de lo recomendable-, no iba a perder la chaveta por eso. Tenía que controlarme, porque aquello era incluso menos posible para mí. Hacía mucho había llegado a la conclusión que yo no servía para una relación. Demasiado cerrada, demasiado insegura, demasiado desconfiada. Las relaciones necesitaban todas esas cosas, y yo no estaba dispuesta a darlas, nunca, bajo ningún concepto.

Era demasiado el riesgo de hacerlo.

Cavilando, y con la mirada perdida, me quedé en el cuarto toda la hora de almuerzo, hasta que el timbre que señalaba el inicio de la jornada de la tarde me despabiló. Tomé apresuradamente mis cosas, y salí, sin una segunda mirada a la cama de Hinata o a la guitarra.

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó como en un suspiro. Apenas puse atención en la clase de canto, Konan me corrigió hasta el cansancio en guitarra, la práctica de porristas fue todo lo horrible que podía esperar -entre la cara avinagrada de Karin y el hiper entusiasmo de Sakura, seguro que me volvía loca antes del final de semestre-, y en tenis no acerté a ninguna pelota, logrando el peor resultado en la historia del Internado. Nagato me miró toda la clase con los ojos entrecerrados, y al final hizo ademán de acercarse, pero yo ya había visto la melena rosada de Sakura, justo en la entrada a los camerinos de mujeres, y salí pitando hacia allá.<p>

Cuando llegué a su lado, del resto del equipo de tenis no quedaba ni rastro, y la noche comenzaba a caer en los terrenos del colegio. Aparentemente, la primera nevada se acercaba, porque el delgado uniforme de tenis me hacía castañear los dientes, y Sakura parecía abrigada para una expedición a los Alpes. Hanabi estaba sentada en las gradas, con el uniforme de invierno del colegio (zapatos negros, medias largas, calcetines gruesos y chaleco gris, con una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello y guantes del mismo color), que en ella se veía elegante y hasta chic. Reika conversaba animadamente con ella, aunque suponía que era realmente mi hermana la que llevaba todo el intercambio, porque por lo que recordaba de Hanabi, se parecía más a su primo mayor que a su hermana. Reika llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, y vestía igual que Hanabi. Neji estaba parado a una prudente distancia de las tres chicas, como si realmente no estuviera con ellas, y vestía un grueso abrigo gris, con botones por delante, y cuello alto. Se veía arrebatadoramente guapo, y tuve que poner en práctica nuevamente mi control excesivo, para no comenzar a babear como una zorra.

—Venga, Ama, camina más rápido —se quejó Sakura, mirando con desaprobación la corta falda gris con una línea roja en el costado, la camisa roja con cuello gris y mangas cortas, haciendo juego con las medias rojas y los tenis blancos. Comparada con ella, que usaba tres bufandas en el cuello, lo que parecía cinco chalecos del colegio y una gruesa chaqueta de color rojo, parecía que estuviera pasándolo estupendo congelándome ante el frío aire que silbaba por el lugar.

—Deberíamos dejar que Tenny-nee-chan se cambie primero, antes de hablar de... eso —sugirió Reika, vacilando en la última palabra. Hanabi y Neji asintieron su acuerdo, lanzándome una mirada de desaprobación, mientras que Sakura sólo bufó.

—Bien, pero más te vale que te apresures, porque se me congela el trasero acá afuera.

—No sabía que tuvieras trasero para congelar —solté, sin siquiera meditarlo, haciendo que mi hermana soltará una melodiosa carcajada, Hanabi riera entre dientes y Neji esbozara lo que parecía una sonrisita burlona. Entré en el camerino antes que Sakura desatara su furia sobre mí, y agradecí silenciosamente el cálido aire que salía del aire acondicionado.

Me duché y vestí a toda velocidad, secándome el cabello lo más rápido que pude. Guardé todas mis cosas, y salí nuevamente al frío de diciembre, armada con una chaqueta gris y guantes del mismo color. Me los encontré en el mismo lugar. Sakura frunció el ceño al verme salir con las piernas desnudas, pero no hizo comentarios.

—¿De qué querían hablar? —pregunté, sentándome a un lado de Reika.

—Primero, quiero saber por qué demonios no andas con medias —exigió mi hermana, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

—Se me quedaron en el cuarto —contesté, y era verdad. Mis piernas comenzaban a adquirir un nada saludable color té con leche, lo cual era bastante blanco para mi piel morena— Ahora, ¿podrían responder?

Hanabi fue la que habló.

—Queremos saber por qué anoche impediste que mi primo fuera a investigar el sótano —dijo, sin ningún tipo de dubitación en lo que preguntaba. La miré con curiosidad, pero respondí lo más neutralmente que pude.

—Se lo dije a Hyuuga anoche, Hanabi. Era peligroso. El sótano acababa de hacer algo que, aparentemente, nadie sabía qué demonios era. Pudimos haber sido atrapados en ese mismo momento. Además, era cerca de la hora en que los profesores nos despiertan. ¿Dónde crees que habrían buscado primero, si no estuviera en su cuarto?

—Seguro que en el sótano no —afirmó Sakura, luciendo ridícula bajo tanta ropa, haciendo que sus palabras perdieran seriedad— Es decir, no tienen ninguna sospecha, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué habrían de buscar en el sótano, en primer lugar? Está prohibido.

—¿No recuerdas a todos los profesores que nos vieron pasar anoche? —espeté, sabiendo que no podía revelar nada de lo que había hablado con Orochimaru en la mañana. Esto iba a ser más complejo de lo que suponía.

—Estaban completamente idos, algunos incluso me pasaron a rozar, y me pidieron disculpas —argumentó ella, frunciendo el ceño— No entiendo...

—Piensa, Haruno, con un demonio —solté, perdiendo la paciencia. Me levanté y quedé a la altura de sus ojos— ¿Realmente crees que alguno no nos recuerda? ¿Por qué supones que han suprimido completamente las visitas al sótano por estudiantes? ¿Por precaución? ¿Porque lo que sea que tienen allá abajo está completamente fuera de control y decidieron dejar de investigar? No, lo hicieron porque saben que traspasamos todas sus prevenciones, y si no nos han sacado de patitas a la calle a todos, es porque tendrían que admitir que están haciendo algo ilegal allá dentro.

—¿Cómo sabes que es ilegal? —inquirió Reika, con un hilo de voz.

Solté una risa amarga.

—Reika, ¿qué clase de Internado tiene en su sótano escarabajos gigantes, moluscos que parecen extraterrestres y una máquina del infierno del porte de un jodido buque? —negué con la cabeza— No es algo limpio, y no quieren que nadie se entere. La excusa de tener los archivos privados de los estudiantes sirvió, especialmente porque efectivamente tenían una gran cantidad de papeles allá. Pero no hicieron tanto escándalo después del incendio. Si realmente tuvieran las cosas importantes ahí, deberían habernos prohibido terminantemente el contacto con el sótano desde un principio. Sin embargo, sólo hoy han saltado sus alarmas, y es porque estábamos allá abajo, estoy segura.

—No veo cómo eso tiene algo que ver con que Neji quiera buscar a mi hermana.

Rodé los ojos.

—Si nos vieron, y empiezan a hacer la revisión de los cuartos, y no hubieran encontrado a Hyuuga, ¿dónde crees que habría buscado? ¿En la biblioteca, por si se ha quedado dormido?

Hanabi torció el gesto.

—Hinata...

—Hinata aparecerá en algún momento —aseguré, repitiendo esas palabras internamente, convenciéndome a mí misma que estaba en lo cierto— Pero querer arriesgarse a ser capturados por Orochimaru...

—¿No harías tú lo mismo por Reika? —preguntó Sakura, con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos. La miré con seriedad.

—Iría al mismísimo infierno por mi hermana —aseguré, haciendo que Reika soltara un gritito ahogado— Pero, si me captura un viejo chiflado que tiene cosas que ni siquiera entendemos en el sótano de un internado lleno de adolescentes, lo último que querría sería que me atrapara. Incluso bajo la sospecha que él la tuviera, en ese caso hipotético, no le haría ningún bien estar a su lado.

—El apoyo moral... —comenzó Sakura, pero la corté de inmediato.

—¿Eres retrasada, o qué? —siseé, entrecerrando los ojos— El apoyo moral es algo que nos venden las películas, diciendo que si nos mantenemos unidos, el mundo será color rosa y todo estará bien. Es una mentira, Haruno. Lo único que puedes hacer, en este caso, es ser más inteligente que el jodido perturbado al que te enfrentas, lo cual, déjame decirte, pareces incapaz de hacer.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, mientras una lluvia ligera comenzaba a caer. Finalmente, me levanté, salté el escalón de diferencia que había con el suelo, y caí suavemente sobre la húmeda grava. Miré a Neji, fijando mi vista en algún punto sobre su hombro.

—Si no te dejé ir, fue porque sabía que Hinata no le habría gustado que te arriesgaras de esa forma —eso no era completamente verdad, aunque tampoco era una total mentira. De cualquier forma, un sabor amargo me invadió la boca, y supuse que mentirle a él no era tan buena idea después de todo— Entiendo que quieras recorrer el mundo entero hasta encontrarla. Pero suponía que eras un poco más sensato.

Y girando sobre mis talones, me encaminé a la entrada del edificio, con el bolso de entrenamiento rebotando en mis muslos.

* * *

><p><em>Eso sería todo. Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo (que sólo Dios sabe cuándo lo subiré), habrá un pequeño -enorme- infarto al corazón. Así que espero que esa promesa las mantenga alerta :D<em>

_Bueno, recuerden que si encontraron algún error, me lo pueden hacer saber a través de un review. Lo mismo para saber si les gustó, lo odiaron, es el peor capítulo de la vida o me van a linchar (si me van a linchar, sería hermoso que me avisaran xD)_

_Basta de bromas. Cuídense, queridas, gracias por leer y hacer feliz a esta -irresponsable- escritora. Nos estamos leyendo._

_Besos C:_

_TemaLove19_


End file.
